There's always a choice
by emilionaomikins
Summary: Emily and Naomi meet at a job interview, but can their relationship remain professional?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction attempt and so all reviews will be gratefully received. I've got a broad outline of the whole story, which I think will stretch to about 15 chapters but would just like to know if it's worth carrying on.**

**Thanks**

* * *

Emily Fitch looked around at her surroundings, her red hair shining in the sunlight. She was confronted with a glass fronted office with, what seemed to her, stupid lifts going up the outside and lots of chrome. "Oh, no" she thought, but then she visibly shook herself, this was a great opportunity at a respected consultancy firm and she was going to make the most of it. Besides, she knew she was just nervous.

"Oh for fuck's sake come on, what are you waiting for?" Her thoughts were pierced by the voice of her twin, Katie, and she looked really pissed off. "Don't you fucking dare embarrass me."

Emily had only applied for the job because Katie had told her they should stick together and she didn't have the energy to refuse. Katie was always deciding what was best for them both, not bothering to ask Emily what she wanted. Although, to be fair to Katie, Emily conceded that she didn't really have an idea about what she wanted to be, so this was as good as anything. Emily hoped that if she ever did feel strongly about something Katie would support her and accept it.

She was waiting in the communal area looking at all the people there, there were about 30 in total but she focused on three lads that were sitting in the corner acting like five year olds. Suddenly a girl burst in, "Sorry I'm late but my Mum didn't want me to come, she's really protective, I'm Panda, oh bugger, I mean I am Pandora and I really want to join your programme, no company." She let out a sigh.

The person in charge just looked bewildered and told her to sit down. There was a pause as a final person joined the group.

"Hi, I'm Naomi Campbell; I think you're expecting me?"

All of them raised their heads – Naomi Campbell? What the hell was she doing here? They all burst out laughing as soon as they realised it wasn't "the" Naomi Campbell. Emily looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful girl, woman, she'd ever seen. She had blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes Emily had ever encountered, "Oh God, I could get lost in those."

She snapped herself out of the thought and looked at her magazine. This was going to be eventful.

* * *

They all sat as a man explained that the first stage of the "acclimatisation process" (you couldn't call it an interview as that might disadvantage people who felt pressure) was going to last a day and after that they'd be told if they would be going through to the next round of selection. "The Round of Death, mwa ha ha ha ha "said one of the "five year olds". "Shut up Cook, do you want to be eliminated before we even start?" one of his friends replied.

In the morning they'd been given presentations about the company and its values. They'd also been put through their paces; analysis, networking, creativity, problem solving and team building. Lots of "games" that clearly weren't intended to be fun but a measure of how they performed. At the ice breaker they had been told to go around and find people they didn't know who shared a thing in common with them. Emily had struggled at first but soon got talking to JJ, who confided that he thought the thing they shared, was being a bit shy compared to their friends, looking at Cook as he said it. After that Emily felt more comfortable.

Naturally some of it had been a chore, like when Emily was in a group that contained Crispin, who thought the best way he could communicate was through the "medium of mime and rap" but overall it wasn't a total waste of time.

At lunch Emily and JJ met up and sat at a long table and were joined by Katie and Freddie, the one that had told Cook to shut up earlier. All of a sudden Cook strode into view, "Oh this is nice, pairing up already, where's the love for the Cookie monster? Red I could definitely show you a thing or two" he said winking at Emily. She found herself blushing until a voice said "You're too cocky by half, I doubt you could deliver even if you knew how too, little boy."

"I'm hurt, Naomikins, really hurt, I thought we'd connected earlier" he chuckled to himself. "Anyway, this is Effy, Panda and Tommo and I'm sure we're all going to be mates".

Emily sat and ate her lunch, aware that even at a meal they were being scrutinised, with people looking at how they interacted. She kept the conversation light with those around her and tried not to look disgusted when Katie kept flirting, shamelessly, with the boys. She watched Naomi out of the corner of her eye moving round the group and introducing herself. "I wish I was that confident" thought Emily.

All of a sudden Naomi was sitting next to her, and she struggled to swallow her mouthful of food. "Hi, I'm Naomi, just thought it would be good to talk". "Neugh" Was Emily's only response.

"Neugh?" Naomi asked, "You might want to think of a better response than that" Emily looked up into a smile. "This is all about getting a career, so Emily, why are you here?"

Emily faltered when her name was said, "Err, don't know really, it was more my sister Katie's idea and I just came along to keep her company."

"Oh", Naomi looked disappointed, which was the last thing Emily wanted.

"I mean, the not-for-profit consultancy really interests me because it's something corporate but for a good cause too." Emily stopped, "that probably sounded stupid" she trailed off.

"No, it didn't, I'm interested in that too, I know it's a cliché because it's all about money making but at least if you can do some good while your pulling in the cash it's got to be better, right? Oh God, have we sold our souls? Naomi laughed.

"Anyway, you should speak to Effy over there, who also seems to have been dragged here under duress." And with that she was gone. Emily looked up and smiled at Effy, "I guess we could have found our something in common a lot earlier". Effy smiled back and said "Do you smoke? I could really do with some nicotine?"

Outside the building Effy looked straight at Emily and said "So you're not bothered about being here either?" Emily considered what she was going to say, and then replied "I admit I came along because Katie suggested it but now I really want to get through."

"Yeah well, those blue eyes are really something so I can understand that" was Effy's reply.

Emily blushed and though how the hell could she know? Instead she said "Sorry, I don't know what you mean. What I meant was that sometimes you sort of drift but still end up in the right place. I stood outside and thought I couldn't see myself working here but after seeing that it's not all money, money, money – that sometimes it can really make a difference to people's lives – I'm really determined to get one of the jobs." Effy studied her for a minute and finally said "Ok, but the blue eye's helped."

* * *

The afternoon session involved a chat with a panel of assessors (or a bloody interview in anyone else's book) and finally a receptionist came out and said that they would be put out of their misery soon. After a tall dark haired man came out, Emily had seen him at lunch walking around the tables. He introduced himself as Mr Stevens, Vice President of Recruitment. He said they had all performed well and if they hadn't made it through to the second round they should still be proud they had got this far. As he started to read out the successful candidate's names Emily's mind drifted away, there was no point really. "James Cook, blah , Emily Fitch, Katie Fitch, blah, Jonah Jones, blah Frederick Mclair, blah Pandora Moon, blah Thomas Tomone, blah, " All of a sudden Emily was shocked out of her daydream, did they just say her name? Oh God, they did, she'd got through. Her only disappointment was that Naomi hadn't made it.

She walked outside the building to have a cigarette and spotted Naomi. "Hi, I'm sorry you didn't get through, I know you probably wanted it more." Naomi looked at her and bit her bottom lip before finally saying "It's ok, I think you proved yourself today, so you should have more confidence." They were interrupted by Cook "Red, We're going to get shit faced to celebrate, so are you coming or what? Come on babe, it's time to partaaaaaayyyy"

Emily followed him towards a local bar but as she went she turned round and said to Naomi "Maybe see you around sometime?" It was a question rather than a statement, "Yeah, maybe" replied Naomi and then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Naomi sat in the office and fidgeted. It wouldn't hurt just to take a peek, not a proper look or anything, just to get a hint. She was early for the meeting with Mr Stevens and was sat alone in his office with the list of successful job applicants in front of her. She shifted slightly and wished she'd tried to learn to read upside down at college. She had just risen out of her seat and was leaning forward when the door opened; she jumped back and said to the room "I wasn't doing anything, just making myself more comfortable."

She turned as she heard a chuckle behind her "Chill out Naomi, it's only me, not Stevens, and what the hell were you doing?" Naomi looked up into Effy's amused face and mumbled "Nothing, I wasn't doing anything." Effy tipped her head on one side and said, "Hmm, let me guess, trying to work out which of our bright young things made it through, red head perhaps?" Naomi still didn't know how she did it even after four years of being friends. "Don't be so ridiculous, remember me cock cruncher not muff muncher?" "Well,"said Effy "in the time I've known you , there's not been much crunching, cocks or otherwise " Naomi looked exasperated , "Anyway, I'm not that unprofessional; I was just curious and I've been here ages." Effy raised her eyebrow, "whatever." "Naomi, looked at her friend and said "In any case don't pretend you're not interested if Freddie and Cook got in either, they practically had their eyes on stalks when they saw you..."

The door opened again and Mr Stevens strode into the room "Naomi, Elisabeth, thank you for coming. Right, let me get straight to the point, your contribution to the selection day was very much appreciated and we'd like you to continue in a buddying role. As you know from your own experience here at Short and Milner, we value the part existing trainees can play in shaping the inductions of our new recruits." He looked up and smiled at both girls, "We know that sharing your own experience will help the 'newbies' acclimatise" he giggled at his own use of 'youth speak'. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I thought it would be useful to go through the new starters and you could share any particular thoughts or impressions you had, okay?"

"Yeah, great, that would be fine" replied Naomi as Effy turned to her and said "Well, this is going to be interesting..."

Naomi remembered the first time she'd met Effy, on her first day of Uni. She had walked in to the fresher's fair and immediately spotted this very slight, fragile even, girl who was holding court at one side of the room. They looked at each other, almost trying to stare each other out, and all of a sudden she smiled and beckoned her over. "This is going to be my very best friend" she said and then leant forwards and said "well, what's your name?

"Naomi", "Right, then people, this is my new best friend Naomi" Effy had said. Naomi had just gone along with it at the time but as the evening wore on she was pissed off. What right did she have to just decide they were best mates? "Excuse me," Naomi had enquired, "when was it decided that we'd be "best friends"? I mean don't I get a choice in the matter?"

"Sure" Effy had replied, "You've always got a choice. So what's it to be Naoms, friends or enemies?"

"Friends, I suppose, I don't think I'd want you as an enemy." Naomi said, smiling.

Effy looked over at her and smiled back, "Good, I knew we'd get along."

They'd been inseparable after that night, well obviously not all the time, they were students after all, but they'd pretty much spent most of their time together. So it was only natural when Naomi said she wanted to get a job at Short and Milner, Effy followed suit. As it turned out Effy was a great asset to the company, she could go into meetings and know what the clients were thinking, sometimes even before they did. They'd been sharing a house together since uni, so it made sense to keep the tradition going. Effy wanted to get away from her "shagging around " mother and Naomi just wanted some peace from the constant stream of sad cases her mum took in. It suited them both and if they were honest it gave them a sense of belonging they'd missed out on elsewhere.

Naomi was abruptly brought out of her reminiscing by Mr Stevens, "So then, Naomi, if we're agreed I'll give you the list of starters you'll be helping and we can go from there? By the way, you were very right about Emily Fitch, I thought she wasn't interested but she really stormed the interviews, so well done."

With that Mr Stevens left the office. Naomi looked expectantly at Effy, "What the hell have I just signed up for?" she enquired. "Nothing really, just to be a buddy for a few of the incomings." Effy smirked. "What? Why have you got that smug look?" Naomi asked. "What smug look? You heard Stevens, you were right about Emily Fitch, and now you're going to get the chance to tell her yourself." Naomi looked at Effy and tried to work out the best way to respond. "Look, Eff, whatever you are thinking it's way off the mark, I might want to help the trainees but my career comes first, always will, and nothing is going to get in the way of that." Effy looked at her strangely and said "Sure, the Ice queen cometh, but your career doesn't keep you warm at night. Anyway, I'll bet you one moth's cooking that I'm right and you melt before three months are out." Naomi thought about it and suddenly, a smile spreading across her face answered, "Ok, you've got a deal, I'll cook for a month if I stop being the ice bitch at work, but if you give in to Freddie or Cook, I win and you have to clean the bathroom for a month!" Effy smiled, "ok, but I'm so going to win"

Emily stood outside the office again, still looking at the lifts and thinking they were stupid, but they were her stupid lifts now, she sighed, nervous again. As before her thoughts were broken by Katie "Oh for fucks sake, stop dawdling we're about to start at Short and Milner, get over it." She turned to her twin, took a deep breath and entered the building.

Once again she found herself in the main office waiting to be shown into the conference room, only this time she was here for real, not on trial. She looked up as JJ approached her, "Hey Emily, long time no see, I'm glad you got in." "Yeah you too, it should be fun. What about the others?" Emily asked. As if in answer, Cook swaggered in through the door and spotted them "Alright gay J and Emilio? Where's Freds, Panda and Thomo?" "So we all did alright then? "Emily asked. "Yeah would seem so, although I'm gutted Naomikins and that fit bird Effy didn't make it, the cookie monster could have really had fun there."

Out of the corner of her eye Emily could have sworn she saw Naomi, but that happened a lot since the selection day. She was in the supermarket once and had seen someone with blonde hair only to look more closely and realised she looked nothing like her. She looked over to where Katie was sitting; trying to get one up on the people around her, making up rubbish about where she'd worked and holidayed since the interviews. Emily sighed to herself, maybe joining the same company as her domineering twin hadn't been the best idea after all.

They all sat in neat rows as Mr Stevens told them how happy he was they'd got through and that they were the "cream of the crop". Panda lent over to Emily excitedly and said she'd never been the cream of anyone's crop so that was wakker. The rest of the day was occupied with the format for their induction. Basically, they'd be moved around departments for the next three months to get a feel for them and could then decide where they wanted to spend their first six months placement. It wasn't final, they would get plenty of opportunities to experience all parts of the business but if they knew where they would like to specialise then there was limited advantage in constantly moving.

"And now I'd like to introduce you, or rather reacquaint you, with two of our brightest prospects. Elisabeth Stonem from our corporate division and Naomi Campbell, from our not for profit. "

Emily's head shot up; did he just say Naomi Campbell? She sat, transfixed as the blonde that had occupied so many of her thoughts over the past few months made her way to the front. "Elisabeth and Naomi helped us out at the selection day, and I'm sure many of you have them to thank for 'biggin you up' " again he laughed at his own joke. "Ahem, anyway, both Elisabeth and Naomi have presentations for you so they can share their own experiences. They will also be introducing you to the buddy system, where one of our more experienced trainees will take you under their wing." "I'll go under either of your wings anytime sweetheart" shouted Cook from his seat. "Shut the fuck up Cook" Katie responded "let's hear what they have to say.

"So, basically, the not for profit division works mainly with charities to get the best outcome for them without bleeding them dry, which is why I enjoy my work here." Naomi finished her presentation. Katie leaned over to Emily and whispered, "How lame, what a loser." Emily eyed Katie, "So because someone wants to do something for others they're a loser? I think it's pretty cool actually." "Yeah, well you would, which is why you're a loser too. Effy's presentation was so much better, let me tell you Emily, corporate is where it's at, and they'll be loads of fit, rich men too."

Emily was walking around the conference room after the presentations when suddenly she felt someone staring at her. She looked up, and was once again lost in the deep blue eyes, Naomi walked over to her, "Hi, it's Emily right? The one who's not interested in being here?" Emily blushed and muttered "Yeah, that's me." "So Emily, you happier now that you work at Short and Milner?" the blond enquired. What Emily wanted to say was much happier knowing I'll get to see you every day, but instead she just said a squeaky "yes". "Well, I really hope you consider the not for profit division, as we'd be very happy to have you, but I don't want to block any other avenues you have". With that she'd gone and Emily had made up her mind that not for profit was for her, if it meant she'd get to work with Naomi.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final scene setting chapter before things, hopefully, get a bit more interesting between Emily and Naomi. Thanks for the reviews, hope you still enjoy.**

Emily was lost, again. She was nearing the end of her first week at Short & Milner and still hadn't got to grips with how big the office was. It was set over three floors, all identically laid out, so she had found herself wandering round looking for a particular department on more than one occasion before being told she needed to be on the sixth floor not the fourth. It didn't help that most of the time she was laden down with induction files or manuals so could hardly see where she was going. She was bloody knackered most of the time, "If I knew it was going to be this hard I wouldn't have bothered" she sighed out loud.

"Wishing you weren't here already, that's got to be some kind of record". Emily turned sharply and blushed as she locked eyes with Naomi.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just this is the fourth time this week I've ended up wandering around like an idiot, everyone else seems to have worked it all out straight away" she replied.

"Don't be so sure about that, I found JJ and Thomo here yesterday, they tried to pretend they'd been sent, but they were as lost as you. Anyway, I was just as bad when I first started, it can feel like a rabbit warren at times. It took me a week to work out where the toilets were, even though I'd been shown a million times. As you can imagine the Starbucks downstairs got quite used to me running in and then having to buy a coffee, come to think of it that might have been part of the problem." She smiled at Emily.

"That was a lie, right? Just to make me feel better?" The redhead answered. "No, gospel truth, did it work?" Naomi asked. "Don't worry; you'll get to grips with it in no time, now where are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be having my 'end of first week' meeting with HR and finding out who my buddy is, although I could have done with them a little bit earlier so I didn't get so fucking lost." Emily ranted. "Ah, well I might be able to help you there. First, HR is on the 5th floor in the internal services division. And I think I'm to blame for you getting lost as I'm pretty sure you were on my buddy list, so sorry for failing so miserably already." The blonde shrugged.

Oh great thought Emily, here I am slagging off my buddy and it turns out I'm ranting at her, nice start Emily. Hello, it's the glass half full part of your brain here; did you hear what she said, Naomi is going to be your buddy, which means you can spend more time with her. Emily broke off from her internal dialogue to find Naomi staring at her strangely. "So, you're going to be my buddy, that's great, looking forward to it..." she trailed off.

"Are you always this weird?" Naomi asked. Emily hastily replied "No, definitely not." "Good, then I'm looking forward to it too."

* * *

"So, how's it been going for you this week Emily, how are you feeling about Short & Milner, hmm? Jane Robbins from HR asked her. Fighting her first urge to roll her eyes and ask why she was treating this like a therapy session, Emily took a deep breath and replied in a more measured way "Yeah, good thanks. The office is a bit daunting at first but everyone seems friendly."

"Good, good, that's what we like to hear. We take our employees wellbeing very seriously at Short & Milner and want to help in any way we can. So if ever there's anything, anything at all, bothering you, my door is always open."

Good God thought Emily, you'd be the last person I'd come to, there's clearly a failed counsellor lurking in there somewhere. "I thought that was more the purpose of our buddy?" She enquired. "Well yes of course, your buddy is there to help with the practicalities but they're not trained in NLP like I am, so may not be able to give the emotional support in the same way." Bingo, spot on thought Emily.

"Anyway, that leads us nicely in to the subject of your buddy, now let me see where I put my list." "It's ok, I think I'm in Naomi Campbell's group, she told me earlier." Jane's head shot up "Did she now? That isn't following the correct procedure and she shouldn't have done that, I may have to have a word with _Ms Campbell_." Bugger thought Emily, I hope I haven't got her in too much trouble. "She was just trying to be kind, it's no big deal"

"Emily, please, company policy is there for a reason and those of us who have a bit more experience know that." Sanctimonious cow thought Emily, not so in touch with your emotional intelligence now. I'll have to warn Naomi that she might be on the warpath.

"Right, here we are, yes indeed you are on Ms Campbell's list. All of the new trainees will be gathering in the conference room at 3.30 and then you'll go off together with your buddy for half an hour introductory meeting. Clearly in your case that won't be necessary." She said through a tight smile. I definitely need to speak to Naomi now, thought Emily, life's tough sometimes she smiled to herself.

* * *

She spotted the blonde just as she was about to go into the conference room. "Naomi, can I have a word please?" "Can't it wait until after the meeting?" Emily paused, "Er, not really and won't take long, I promise." Naomi looked at her and thought she looked nervous about something, "Ok, but it had better be quick."

They went into a small office next to the conference room. "So out with it, what's so important that we're going to miss the start of the meeting?" She asked. Emily sighed and thought it was best to come straight out with it, "I think I might have got you into trouble with Jane Robbins, I kind of said you'd already told me you were my buddy. She looked really pissed off that you'd gone outside of procedure. I'm really, really sorry..."

Naomi looked at her, horrified, "What did you do that for, she's going to kill me now, this could end my career if she goes to Stevens and don't think I'm going down alone, Emily, you're coming with me..." Emily just stood rooted to the spot, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, you've seriously done it now, two careers over before they've begun. She'd try to make it right, whatever it took, she could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "Naomi, I'm so sorry..." she started, only to hear a snort of laughter erupting from the girl opposite. "Oh God Emily, you should have seen your face, it was priceless. Don't worry about Baskin, she interferes a lot but very rarely has anything useful to say. She had a word with me earlier but I firmly told her where to stick her company policy." Naomi stopped abruptly as she noticed Emily's face and the fact she was trying not to cry. "Oh shit, Emily, I didn't think you'd get upset, I'm sorry I thought you'd know it was a joke."

"You fucking cow, that was not funny, I really thought I'd screwed up, some buddy you're going to be." Emily glared at her. Naomi moved toward her and placed her hand on Emily's arm "Hey, I really am sorry, and clearly a better actor than I thought. Let me make it up to you. I know, it's after work drinks tonight, I don't normally go but let me buy you a drink as an apology?" Emily could feel the heat of Naomi's hand on her arm as she said "Ok, but don't think you're totally forgiven."

"Come on let's get to this meeting," Naomi said as she headed for the door, "Oh and by the way Ems, calling one of your potential new bosses a fucking cow in your first week, not a great career move either, even if it was well deserved."

* * *

They walked into the conference room as quietly as they could, but were still spotted by a number of people, including Mr Stevens. "Ah, here she is, not setting a very good example to your charges Naomi?" he questioned. "Sorry, Mr Stevens, it was my fault I needed some advice from my buddy." Emily responded, and was rewarded with a smile of gratitude from Naomi. "Well, that's different then. You see everyone the buddy system can really help you navigate your way through the first couple of months."

Emily sat down next to Katie, "Advice from your buddy? What a crock of shit, have you been crying?" "Don't be ridiculous, I just needed to speak to her, that's all." Katie looked unconvinced but let it go.

Naomi took her seat next to Effy at the front as Mr Stevens outlined the main purpose of the system. What the fuck just happened there, why did she think it was ok to take the piss like that? For one thing it was so unprofessional, what if Emily hadn't been so understanding and had complained or asked for another buddy. It really wasn't like Naomi at all, she'd always fought to make sure work was work and play was definitely not a part of that. Now she'd have to go to the Friday drinks, which she rarely did, which would draw even more attention from her colleagues. She groaned inwardly, oh God, she'd actually put her hand on her arm and called her Ems. A gentle tap brought her back into the room as Effy passed her a scribbled note. She looked down to read "I've never heard it called buddy advice before, you'd better get your recipe books out." "Fuck off Eff," she whispered to the side of her where she could see Effy grinning.

* * *

When it was time to meet up with her "buddettes" she tried not to look at Emily too much, but caught her eye a few times before looking away quickly. She explained that they could come to her for a chat about anything work related, she stressed that bit, at any time and she'd do her best to help or find someone who could. Finally she asked them if there were any questions. "I've got one" said one of the group, an arrogant lad called Mark "Do we all get special treatment or is it only the teacher's pet?" he sniggered. "Well Mark, firstly I'm not your teacher, so not a great deal of understanding on your part there. Clearly if you had been paying any attention rather than staring at the girls tits you'd have heard me say that you can all come to see me whenever you need to. You are obviously so confident here, that I doubt I'll be seeing much of you at all." Take that you prick thought Naomi. "Right if there are no other sensible questions then you're free to go. By the way, as it is your first week and I have been persuaded to make a rare appearance at Friday drinks, I'll get a round in, yes I'll even buy you a drink Mark."

Emily tried to hide her disappointment that the offer of a drink had been extended but she was the reason Naomi was even going in the first place, which sounded an infrequent event. "See you down the pub then," she said as she left the room. "Yeah, I'll be about 10 minutes," Naomi smiled back.

Naomi walked back to her desk to pick up some files for the weekend as she often did. When she got there Effy was swinging round in her chair. "I suspect I know the answer workaholic, but are you coming to Friday drinks?" "Actually I am. I've said I'd get a round in for my buddettes." Effy just looked at her and smiled a knowing smile, "What, it's just end of first week thing to do, no big deal." Naomi countered. "Come on then, let's get down the pub. I for one want to be there to see people's faces when you walk in." "Oh come off it Eff, it's not like I've never been, like I say no big deal." Effy burst out laughing "Oh it's worse than I thought, you're not even convincing yourself. The month of meals is nearly upon us, I might even win the wager tonight if you're lucky."

Naomi was about to make some sarcastic remark back about how wrong she was. But if Effy was so wide of the mark, why was she excited about going to the pub and why did the thought of losing the bet make her shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know Naomi is being restrained so far and would normally be far more, well Naomi, but that's why I wanted to set it in a work environment. There are many days where I'd happily deck someone at work but it's just not the done thing! However, outside work on your own time is an entirely different kettle of fish. Hopefully it's not too long a chapter as I wanted to progress things.**

Effy and Naomi made their way out of the building and walked the short distance to the pub. On the way they saw Cook, who had his arm around a girl they didn't recognise. He was trying to explain to her that she might as well give in and sleep with him now. The girl looked at him shaking her head before storming off. "Come on sweetheart, you know it's inevitable, why are you trying to fight it?" were Cook's parting remarks. When he saw them he chortled, "Well that was a success, I'm just going to have to turn my attention to you lovely ladies now." Naomi started straight at him and responded "Cook, I wouldn't be interested in your attention if you were the last man on earth and the future survival of the human race depended on it." He gave her a cheeky grin, "Don't sweat it Naomi, I wasn't expecting you to be interested, as I hear it redheads who are a bit more, shall we say, in touch with their feminine side are what floats your boat. Effs, looks like it's you and me all the way darlin'" Naomi stopped, open mouthed, "What do you mean, from what you hear? From whom?" "Just around, you know." Naomi stood inches from Cook's face, "No, Cook, I don't know. I'm warning you, tell me who's been spreading this shit or I will remove your balls with a blunt spoon." Effy looked over to Cook and said "I'd tell her if I were you, I've actually seen her do it before and it's not pleasant." Cook thought for about a nanosecond before saying "Alright, but it didn't come from me ok? It was that prick Mark, he said something about you and Emily getting very close." Right, thought Naomi, buddy or not, he was going to get what was coming to him. Effy looked over at her, knowing full well what she was thinking, and said "Don't do anything you'll regret Naomi, and I mean really regret after the satisfaction has worn off." "Don't worry Effy, I can do subtle and humiliating pretty well by now."

Emily looked up at the door as it opened and was relieved to see that this time it was Naomi who was walking in to the pub. She'd been sitting here for 45 minutes now and was getting sick of hearing how much of an ice maiden Naomi was, how her work always came first, how she never came to drinks so wouldn't show tonight. At one point she'd grown so exasperated she just said "Look, I'm sure you all know her better than me, but she's never acted like that with me, she's always been friendly and helpful. I believe her if she says she's coming tonight." She couldn't be sure but she could swear she heard Mark whisper to Katie "See I told you, now do you believe me?" She walked over to the bar where Naomi, Effy and Cook were standing and said "Hi, guys, what kept you I thought you'd only be 10 minutes?" Naomi spun around "Oh, for God's sake Emily, what are you, my keeper?" Emily felt the breath rush out of her and her happiness at seeing the blonde disappear rapidly. "No, of course not, I was just making conversation. But I guess you really are as much of a cow as everyone has been telling me so I'll just get my own drink thanks." With that Emily walked over to where Thomo, JJ, Freddie and Panda were talking animatedly and sat down.

"Well I guess that's thrown everyone off the scent and didn't you mention something about subtlety?" Effy questioned her, "You really are a supersize bitch at times Naomi, it's hardly Emily's fault now is it?" Naomi sighed, "I know, but she just caught me at the wrong time, I'm fucking fuming about the rumours Mark is spreading." I'll have to apologise to her, thought Naomi, I seem to be making a habit of that. But first there was Mark to deal with.

* * *

Mark and Katie looked up as a shadow passed over the table where they were sitting. "Hi guys, what about that drink I promised to buy? What can I get you both?" They looked up into the broad grin Naomi was giving them. "Err vodka and coke please" replied Katie looking puzzled. "Great, two vodka and cokes coming up." Effy came over as she was waiting to pay for the drinks "Naomi Campbell, remember what I said about doing things you'll regret." "Don't worry, Eff, I'm not going to regret a single minute of this. By the way how about we invite some people back to the flat for a bit of a party later?" Effy just stared at her, not believing her ears "Back to our flat? For a party? Ok I'm just going to run with this as it's too good an opportunity to miss but what happened to never mix work and play?" On second thoughts, don't answer that, I don't care if it means we get to throw a party for once." Naomi walked slowly back to the table and set the drinks down. "There we go, vodka and cokes all round, mind if I join you?" "No, fine, please sit down" Katie said through gritted teeth. "So, Mark, what has your first week at Short & Milner been like?" Naomi fixed him with her most dazzling smile. "Er, yeah, great I really think I'm going to get ahead here." Mark replied. "Oh, I'm sure someone with your ahem, obvious talents, will get along fine" said Naomi, licking her lips. Fucking hell thought Mark, maybe I was wrong about her and she's not a lezza after all, she's definitely flirting with me.

Emily stood at the bar, looking over to where Naomi was laughing with Mark. Prick, she thought to herself. She gave a start as Effy coughed right next to her, "You ok? Been on the receiving end of a Campbell lashing and survived? They've got T-shirts you know, I've got most of them." Emily laughed "I'm sure I'll get over it, I just can't believe I made such a fuss about sticking up for her only to have it thrown in my face." "Naomi's bark is far worse than her bite, if you can be bothered to break through all that armour it's definitely worth it in the end." Emily smiled at her "Thanks, I'll bear that in mind if we ever speak again. Can I get you a drink?" Effy leaned in a bit closer and whispered "Actually it's ok, we're having a few people back to ours, nothing massive, if you want to come?" Emily thought about it and looked back over to where Naomi was all over Mark and replied "No thanks, I'm not sure Naomi would want me there, she seems a bit pre-occupied." Effy laughed "I really wouldn't worry about that if I were you; I have a strong feeling Mark's evening is going to go downhill very soon." Emily turned and started at her, "What do you mean?" Effy tilted her head to one side "I just have a feeling Naomi will definitely want you there and in about 10 minutes we may have to leave the pub in a bit of a hurry."

Mark was really enjoying himself, chatting to Naomi, whom he had to admit was pretty fucking fit. "People say you're a cold fish, but you're not at all." He slightly slurred to the blonde. "Do they? I'm not sure where that impression comes from, I like to think I'm very welcoming." She replied with a wink. "Oh, for fuck's sake will you two knock it off, I'm going to the loo." Katie got up from the table. Naomi giggled "Oh dear, have I pissed off your girlfriend, I'm sorry about that." she said sweetly. "Oh God, she's not my girlfriend, I much prefer older blonde women." replied Mark salaciously. "Really? I'm older and blonde" Naomi countered, as if the thought had just occurred to her. "Are you saying you prefer me to Katie, Mark?" "Of course, you're far more attractive and intelligent, to be honest, Katie's a bit of an airhead, totally obsessed with money and status, you've got more substance." Mark responded. "I wouldn't let Katie hear you saying that" said Naomi, "oops". She looked over Mark's shoulder and he slowly turned as Katie grabbed a pint and poured it all over him. "Airhead? Really? Well you slimy loser, just to let you know that with a dick as small as yours you'll need to get it where you can, as they won't be back for more." With that she turned and stormed off. Mark stared after her horrified as she sat there dripping wet, he got up and looked at Naomi and said "This is your fault, I knew you were a dyke, I'm going to get you back for this." Naomi looked at him and said, "Really? And there I was thinking you wanted to get in my pants. Well I guess we all get it wrong sometimes." Mark stared at her and then ran out saying "Katie, wait, please, I didn't mean it like that."

Naomi walked over to the bar where Effy was standing. "See? Subtle and yet effective, ye of little faith" she linked Effy's arm and said "So are we going back ours for a party or what?" Effy looked at her and replied "Yeah, ok, but don't you think you owe someone an apology?" she motioned her head toward Emily. Naomi looked over to the redhead who was standing awkwardly away from the rest of the group and sighed. She walked over slowly, "Hey, I'm sorry about before, I was pissed off with Mark and shouldn't have been such a bitch." "It's ok but I think I might still head home, goodnight." Naomi stood rooted to the spot, finally she said in a very quiet voice "Please come back to the flat, I want you to." Emily turned and stared at Naomi "Sorry? I didn't catch that." She's doing this on purpose thought Naomi, not that I blame her after the way I've treated her today. "Please come back to my flat." Naomi repeated. Emily started at her for what felt like ages but was probably only seconds, "Ok, seeing as you're so insistent, I'd like that." She replied.

* * *

Back at the flat everyone was having a good time. Naomi looked around for Emily but couldn't find her. They'd talked non-stop on the way back from the pub, not about anything in particular, just silly things really but Naomi had liked the way it made her feel. She grabbed a half full bottle of vodka and stepped through the French doors into the garden and immediately saw Emily perched on the edge of the patio leading to the lawn. "Hey, everything ok?" she asked, offering her the bottle. Emily turned and met her with a smile "Hi, I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. Your "flat" is lovely, nothing like I was expecting." Naomi smiled back, "I know, you thought it'd be a new build or newly converted poky 2 bed right? Not a period maisonette with a garden. We were really lucky to find it, we lived in some total shit holes at uni, but it costs us an arm and a leg." "I expect it's worth it, just for the fact you've got a garden and the square out the front. I wish I had my own place but I'd probably only have to share it with Katie, so I might as well be at home and save my money" Emily sighed. Naomi leaned towards her and whispered conspiratorially, "This isn't the best bit, can you keep a secret?" Emily sat rigid as goose bumps appeared on her arms, she could feel Naomi's breath on her cheek, she turned her head slightly and stared deeply into the blue eyes looking at her. Fuck it, she thought, what have I got to lose? "I'm very good at keeping things to myself" she responded.

Naomi pulled Emily up from where she was sitting and led her by the hand to the bottom of the garden, which was made up of totally overgrown hedges and trees. Once they were there the blonde stopped and turned to Emily "I feel a bit nervous actually as I've never brought anyone here before, I hope you like it." Emily looked confused, "Right, the bottom of the garden, it's great. What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" "God, have a bit of patience" and with that Naomi pulled back one of the large tree branches "After you." She motioned for her to go through. Emily walked through the hedge and found herself in what could only be described as a haven, she stopped abruptly, causing Naomi to crash into the back of her. "Woah there, not a great place to stop Ems" Emily turned to her "I'm sorry, but this place is beautiful, I couldn't help it." The redhead stared around her, the bottom of the garden was bound by a big wall which was covered in fairy lights. One half of the space between the wall and the trees was covered by a waterproof tarpaulin and underneath it there were three bean bags, a small table and an easel. There were loads of books and sketches dotted around as well as pencils and paper. "This is my secret hiding place, where I come when I need a bit of time to myself or to think, I think Effy's forgotten it's even here." Naomi glanced over to where Emily was intensely studying some of her sketches "It's my guilty pleasure, drawing I mean. I'm not sure if I'm any good but I enjoy it." Emily looked over at her and said "Naomi, these are good, I mean really good. In fact they're amazing." She stopped, unsure of whether to carry on but then decided to close the distance between them "In fact, I think you're pretty amazing all round." Naomi swallowed and looked down at Emily, she smiled and gently raised her hand to stroke the redhead's cheek. Neither one of them knew who made the first move, but suddenly they were kissing; at first softly and slowly, then increasing in urgency. All Emily could think about was how she had been longing to do this, feel Naomi's touch. For Naomi, it was like something had been awakened inside her; oh God, she thought, why had it never felt like this before? Suddenly their consciousness was pierced by Katie's voice "Where the fuck has Emily gone, we need to get home now." As if they'd been struck by lightning, they jumped apart, both reeling from what had just happened. "I'd better go, she won't stop until I'm found." Emily stated. Naomi just nodded, too scared to speak. "See you at work on Monday." With that she was gone, leaving Naomi standing there touching her lips where she could still taste Emily's presence. This was so not supposed to happen, thought Naomi, I guess I'd better acquaint myself with those recipe books as Effy is going to have a field day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, it's really nice to get them. Not 100% happy with this chapter but hopefully it moves things on a bit. I'll try to update soon.**

Naomi stirred and rubbed her eyes, why does it have to be so bright she thought. She turned over in her bed and realised that part of the reason might be that she hadn't drawn the curtains last night. She moved again and something jabbed her sharply in the small of her back, feeling around her duvet she pulled an empty vodka bottle out from under the covers. Yep, finishing off the rest of the vodka, that would do it too. She groaned, this is why I don't go out drinking after work. Last night was all a bit of a blur but her mouth felt as if someone had sandpapered it so she thought she might as well make herself a cup of tea before she went back to bed an died a slow agonising death.

When she got to the kitchen Effy was already up and boiling the kettle. "Morning, how do you feel?" "Absolutely awful, it feels like someone is in my head with a set of drums, I'm never drinking again." "Ah the famous last words of the hung-over, I'll give you until this evening before you have a glass of wine." Naomi stared at her, "Really Eff, do you want me to throw up all over the floor, because carry on and that's what will happen." Effy just shrugged. "Anyway, I've made you a cup of tea and there's some neurofen on the worktop." Naomi smiled gratefully "Thanks, you're an angel."

Naomi was just taking the second life restoring sip of her tea when Effy asked her the question she'd been dreading. "So then any progress to report? Have I won the bet yet?" Oh shit thought Naomi, how do I play this, right, I'm going for the memory loss card, no too obvious, just deny everything. She cleared her throat and said in what she hoped was her calmest voice, "No real progress, not in the way you mean, we just talked a lot." _You liar her_ _brain screamed at her, you kissed her, or she kissed you, either way there was kissing and that means you've lost the bet. _Effy stared at her very intensely, "So let me get this straight, no pun intended, you are telling me that nothing of note happened between you and Emily last night?" Naomi looked at her levelly "Nope." _Lies, lies, lies. _Effy narrowed her eyes, "Nothing at all, even when you took her to your little hidey hole, which don't worry I haven't forgotten exists?" _She knows, you know. Wouldn't it be easier to come clean? You're dying to discuss it with her, what it all means. How you went to sleep with a smile on your face, the dreams filled with nothing but red and chocolate brown swirls. _Instead Naomi looked Effy straight in the eye and said "Seriously nothing, yeah I took her to the bottom of the garden but we just drank vodka and talked. Then Katie called out for her and she went home. All perfectly innocent." _Liar, liar, pants on fire. _Effy looked at her carefully and said "Ok, if you say nothing happened then I guess I'll have to take your word for it, but Naoms, please, don't kid yourself that anything to do with you and Emily is 'perfectly innocent'". Naomi was just about to respond when she heard a male voice calling from Effy's bedroom, "Eff, where's that cup of tea, I'm dying of thirst here." Naomi turned to Effy, "Is that Cook? In your bed? Oh dear, oh dear, so all the time you've been grilling me you knew you'd lost the bet? You should be ashamed of yourself Effy Stonem, trying to trip me up like that. Now, I've got to get ready to go for lunch at my Mum's and I expect a gleaming bathroom when I get back." Bollocks thought Effy, I was sure it would at least be a draw and we'd call the whole thing off. Ah well, domestos here I come, but it was worth it she smiled to herself.

* * *

Emily walked back into the bedroom she shared with Katie, wrapped in a towel having just had a shower. She sat down on her bed and started to comb through her hair, humming to herself. "Oh Jesus Em, can you not just shut the fuck up, it's 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning, lie in remember?" "Piss off Katie, I can't help it if you're a lazy slut who wants to wallow in bed all day." Katie turned over and glared across the room, "What are you so cheery for anyway, you've been acting like a moron ever since last night. It'd better not have anything to do with that lezza Campbell after what she said to you and did to Mark." Emily looked at her incredulously, "What she did to Mark? I'd call it thoroughly deserved after all those rumours he started spreading." Katie gave her a withering look, "Ooh, touched a nerve have I? I'm telling you Em, stay away from her, you don't want to get a name for yourself, and it really won't look good for me to be associated with a muff muncher." Emily yanked the comb through a particularly knotty bit of her red hair, "Finally, we get to what's really bothering you, how it impacts on your reputation. Tough shit Katie, I'll spend time with who I want, when I want, it's got nothing to do with you." Katie lay there gob smacked, Emily never spoke to her like that, she was the quiet one. This needs to be nipped in the bud she thought to herself.

When Katie arrived downstairs Emily was already helping herself to cereal. "Look Em, I'm sorry, let's not fall out, ok? I know I can be a bit self-centred sometimes (Katie chose to ignore the snort that caused) but I was only saying those things because I'm your sister and I care." Emily looked over to where her twin was standing, deciding if she was being genuine, fuck it she thought not even Katie can spoil the way I'm feeling today. "Sure, it's ok, I know there is a warped sense of kindness in there somewhere." She smiled. Just then the peace was interrupted by their younger brother James crashing in through the door, closely followed by their Mum Jenna. She was bright red in the face and screamed at James in her Scottish lilt, "How could you do that to me? Well James, I want an explanation, I'm waiting." James stood defiant over the other side of the room. "Morning Mum, what's going on?" "Good morning girls, what is going on is that your brother has just totally embarrassed me in the local supermarket by telling one of the shop assistants that she had 'grade A ass and tits', where did it come from James?" Emily and Katie burst out laughing "He said what?" James cleared his throat "I told the lady on the meat counter that she had grade A ass and tits. Gordon McPherson says that you should always compliment the ladies as they like all of that shit." Jenna looked like she was about to explode again "James. Room. Now." After he left, she turned to the twins and said "You're both looking remarkably well considering the time and state you rolled in last night. Good time was it?" Emily glanced at Katie, "Yeah, a good night all in. There are usually drinks after work on a Friday and then we went back to someone's flat for a bit of a party. It was fairly tame really." Jenna looked at them both and said "Now girls, I'm all for you having a good time with your work colleagues but remember never let your guard down too much and certainly don't get too drunk in front of them." Katie raised her eyebrow, "That's good advice Mum, we'll have to bear that in mind won't we _Emily_?" Emily shot her a look, and mumbled "Hmm, yeah good advice Mum."

* * *

Naomi pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and let out a deep sigh as she looked at the yellow fronted house in front of her. Right, better steel myself for the collection of freaks and weirdos that will inevitably be inside. She walked up to the front door and let herself in, closing the door silently behind her. "Hello, Mum, are you in here somewhere." She was greeted by a "Hey doll, can I help you" from a man who looked a bit like Jesus. "I doubt it, I just want to find my Mum." "Oh, yeah, right you must be Naomi, heard lots about you. She's through in the kitchen." Naomi made her way into the kitchen where her Mum was sat animatedly arguing with another of her house guests "Yes, but if we all just stood by and did nothing, where would we be then? It takes protests on the street to make these large corporations sit up and take notice." "I really don't agree, Gina. This is a modern world and cyber protests are the way forward." Gina looked up "Ah, a third opinion. Naomi, what do you think love, people or cyber action?" Naomi coughed, "As interesting as this debate sounds I really don't give a shit, hi Mum." The cyber protester shot her a withering look, "see Gina, I rest my case, people just don't give a fuck anymore" and he got up from the table and walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" Naomi asked. Gina looked puzzled for a minute before replying "I want to say Dave, but it might be Brian, I can't keep track." Nothing changes around here then thought Naomi, glad she had the relative sanctuary of her flat with Effy to go back to. "How are you Mum? And what's for lunch as I'm starving." Gina looked at her before replying "I'm well thanks and clearly looking after myself much better than you. Late night? You look like shit" "Well that's just charming, it's a good job I don't come here to cheer myself up." Naomi started riffling through the cupboards. Gina got up from the table and went over to the fridge, "Don't worry I've already prepared an aubergine bake for lunch, I'll just pop it in the oven and you can tell me all about it."

Grudgingly Naomi had to concede that her Mum was a pretty good cook and at least she was always well fed and watered when she came round. "So what's in this then, apart from aubergines I mean?" An amused Gina looked at her "Why all the sudden interest in cooking, I thought a boiled egg was a bridge too far for my little girl?" "No reason, I just had a bit of a bet with Effy, which I might have lost but she doesn't know it yet. Anyway, the upshot is that I might have to cook for a month if she finds out and I just don't want it to get boring." "Now, I'm intrigued. What was the bet about?" Naomi shrugged "It's not important, are you going to help me or not?" Gina stared at her daughter and thought, not for the first time, that she'd never be able to understand why Naomi was so defensive sometimes. She decided to let the matter drop, "Fine, I'll help you with some recipes and tips. I'm sure you'll tell me what's going on when you're good and ready."

* * *

The whole Fitch family were sat down at the table eating their dinner, well apart from James who had to do 10 chin-ups before he could eat, in light of his outburst earlier. "So girls your Mum tells me you were out partying last night, which is why you came crashing through the front door in the early hours?" Rob Fitch smiled at his daughters. "Yeah, we went to a pub near work with some of our colleagues and then on to a party at their flat." Katie responded. "I do hope there were no shenanigans with boys or drugs at this party?" "Dad, it was just a small group of us who went back to Effy and Naomi's place, not an orgy" Emily sighed. Katie looked over at her and whispered "It's not the shenanigans with boys he should be worried about is it Em?" Jenna looked up, "What was that Katie? Please don't whisper at the table." Emily looked at Katie horrified but was relieved when she just said "Nothing, sorry Mum." "So then, who are these girls, Effy and Naomi? Are they on the same scheme as you both?" enquired Jenna. "No they've been at Short & Milner longer than us, they helped recruit us actually. Effy's really cool, she works in the Corporate division; Naomi is a bit of a loser and only works in the not-for-profit bit." Katie replied for them both. Emily took a deep breath, she knew she probably shouldn't draw any attention to herself, but it really wasn't fair of Katie to misrepresent Naomi like that. "Actually Mum, Naomi is pretty cool as well. She's been really helpful all week and she works with the not-for-profit organisations because she really wants to make a difference, which I don't see as being a loser, but just someone who has some beliefs and principles. She's also a really talented artist, she showed me some of her sketches yesterday and they're amazing." Jenna looked at her daughter and was about to say something when Rob cut in, "Well it sounds like you're making friends, James come and eat your dinner before it gets too cold."

When they'd finished Jenna picked up the plates and said "Katie darling, would you help me with tidying up the kitchen please?" Katie was about to protest but saw her Mum motioning to her. "Sure Mum, I'll be through in a minute." When she got out to the kitchen her Mum beckoned her in and shut the door. "Katie, I don't like the sound of this Naomi, she's clearly having an influence on Emily and you know how silly your sister can be at times. She's too trusting." Katie nodded, "That's what I told her as well Mum. Take it from me Naomi is a bitch you should have seen how she humiliated my friend Mark, you know the guy I told you about, in the pub in front of everyone." Jenna looked worried, "I just don't want Emily to get into trouble, you know how easily led she is, just keep an eye out for her, eh sweetheart." Absolutely no problem on that score Mum thought Katie, I'm going to watch her like a hawk.

* * *

Naomi had left her Mum's earlier than she intended as she couldn't face the stream of questions about her sudden interest in cooking. As she let herself back into the flat she could hear squeals coming from Effy's room, so Cook was still here then. Jesus, that's all I need, love's young fucking dream. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, luckily she wasn't hungry as there was nothing inside apart from an old tomato, some dubious looking milk and a bottle of wine. Right, down to my "hidey hole" it is then, and she grabbed the wine and a glass and let herself out into the garden.

She had been sitting there for about 20 minutes sticking some of the recipes her Mum had given her into a scrap book when she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under some of the magazines on the table. She leaned over and picked it up. It was a smiley face and simply said "Emily 07887 654543 just in case you need to get hold of me." She took a sip of her wine and just stared at the paper. It wouldn't do any harm to just put it into her phone would it? She didn't have to do anything with it she reasoned as she saved the number. Anyway, she was just being a good colleague, making sure she could contact her co-workers in an emergency. Yeah right another part of her brain countered, that's the reason she'd put the number in. Oh fuck she thought, this is so unprofessional, twice yesterday I acted unreasonably, well three times if you count snapping at Emily in the pub. Maybe I should just send a quick text to apologise.

* * *

Emily jumped as her phone bleeped next to her as she was sitting on her bed reading. She picked it up, trying not to hope that Naomi would be in touch. She'd convinced herself that Naomi might not have even seen the piece of paper, so she tried not to get too excited when the number but no name came up on the display. She opened it and read the text

"_Hi, just found the piece of paper you left. Been at my Mum's most of the day. I just wanted to apologise again for my behaviour yesterday, it was totally unprofessional, especially last night. It won't happen again. Naomi"_

Emily sat up and read and re-read the text for meaning. Did that mean Naomi regretted their kiss? Or did the simple fact that she had texted and referred to it mean she was thinking about it? Emily thought carefully about her reply.

* * *

Naomi stared at the phone in her hand that had finally bleeped in response to her text. She took a deep breath before opening it.

"_Hi, glad you got in touch. If your behaviour was unprofessional then I guess mine was too, so I accept your apology if you accept mine. E" _

Naomi smiled, so now it was going to be a competition to see who could apologise the most. She noticed Emily hadn't commented on the fact she'd said it wouldn't happen again, was that because she regretted it? Oh, stop over analysing Campbell. She pressed the reply button.

* * *

The phone beeped again and Emily opened the message.

"_This could get silly if we try to out apologise each other. So let's just chalk it up to experience and draw a line under it. Night, N x"_

* * *

Once again the phone bleeped in response, I hope the kiss at the end wasn't too much thought Naomi.

"_Ok we'll draw a line under the apologising. Sweet dreams. E x p.s I don't regret it in case you're wondering."_

And there it was, in black and white, the thing that Naomi wanted to hear but was also afraid of. Well that's me screwed she thought, as another of the barriers she had carefully built around her came crashing down.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This and chapter 7 were originally one update but I decided to split it. Thank you for the encouraging reviews, hope you still enjoy.**

Emily stood at the pub door and sighed before entering. She'd been at Short & Milner for six weeks now and the Friday night ritual of drinks followed by a party or club had been firmly ingrained into the new recruits' schedule. She was actually pretty tired as her working week was a lot harder than she'd imagined before starting at the company. She'd moved around a number of the departments by now and each experience had made her doubt if she was cut out for the career she'd chosen. She'd particularly hated the sales side of things, endlessly contacting people to try to get new clients. It just wasn't her and she always felt like she was bothering them, which naturally translated into poor performance figures. Surprisingly, or maybe not given how cocky he was, Cook had taken to it like a duck to water. "Watch and learn, Red" he'd said one more than one occasion before turning on the charm and inevitably getting a new client lead. "You just can't take no for an answer, and it helps that I have the gift of the gab." Well it might work for him but not me, Emily thought.

She looked around the bar to see who else was here, telling herself off for hoping that maybe this time Naomi would join them. Why are you bothering, she silently shouted, you know she never comes and you've hardly even seen her since the party. Ah yes, the party, where Emily had kissed her and then told her in a text she didn't regret it. That seemed to be the most effective way to send Naomi Campbell running for the hills. They'd had a couple of awkward conversations since then, just in the lift or passing in the corridors, but any intimacy or friendliness seemed to have disappeared. They were now just work colleagues, keeping everything on a very distant and professional level. Emily had been told often enough how much of an ice queen Naomi was at work but she'd really thought she'd started to break through her barriers. She shook herself out of her thoughts and just thought how stupid she was for thinking she'd be the one to pierce Naomi's armour.

* * *

Naomi was sitting at her desk typing when she noticed Effy approaching. "Alright loser, coming to the pub?" Naomi looked up and gave the brunette her most withering look, "Charming and no."

Effy fixed her with a steely look "Naoms, you can't keep hiding away in the office you know, Emily is going to be joining your section soon, what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I work hard and I've got a report to finish before the middle of next week so I just want to get a good head start. It's got nothing to do with Emily." Naomi replied indignantly. Effy considered her for a minute before carefully responding "You know, I can't prove anything happened between you two on that night but every fibre of my being says it did. You've been so weird since then and you've totally retreated into work."

"Look, _Elisabeth_, this is what I do, who I am, you've always known work comes first so why start giving me a hard time now? Just fuck off to the pub and leave me to get on with things please" Naomi was now frowning and Effy decided it was safer to back off. "Ok, fine, but you know where we'll be if you change your mind." "I won't" came the curt reply.

Naomi sat staring at her screen after Effy had left, not really concentrating on the words in front of her. It was true she had a report to submit by next Wednesday but she'd have it finished by Monday. She then tried to reason that she was only putting the work in because she'd heard that a new project was coming up and they were looking for someone to lead it, it could be her chance for promotion. Agghh, damn Effy and actually damn Emily. Of course she was avoiding her. After she'd sent that text, Naomi had been scared both by Emily's admission and the fact that she'd wanted her to say it in the first place. This was not how Naomi Campbell operated, work came first and if there was any time left for other things fine, but they'd only ever be casual and fleeting, definitely not something you'd dedicate time to. What you actually mean is commit to, said the very annoying part of her brain. "Shut up" she said out loud.

She turned as she heard a cough behind her, "Naomi, you do know that talking to yourself is generally considered to be the first sign of madness?" She was met by the gaze of John Foster, the section head. "Hi John, I hadn't realised there was anyone else here. I'm just catching up on a few things." "Such dedication is admirable, especially when most of your colleagues are probably on their third pint by now." He paused, "There may be something coming up that you'd be interested in, maybe we need a chat over the next couple of weeks?" Naomi felt her stomach lurch "Yeah, that would be great." He smiled at her "Right I'll see if we can set something up, don't stay too late though Naomi, it is the weekend. I'm sure an attractive woman like you has plenty of people waiting for them."

Naomi watched him walk to the lifts and made sure he was gone before screaming "Yes!" and punching the air. It must be about the new project, this was her big opportunity. Hell for that I'll even overlook the fact that the guy is slightly creepy, she thought.

* * *

Emily was sat listening to JJ explain some of the work he'd been doing in the business analysis division this week. "The thing is Emily, what no one realised is that if you cross reference the client database and correlate this with geographical location and business type you can come up with a predictive model that can be used to capture new client business." He beamed at her. "Right JJ, sounds really cool." She softened, "I mean it's great you've found something you really like doing." "Oh I do, and I'm really, really good at it." She stared over to where Katie and Mark sat engrossed in conversation, looking like they were plotting something. Although to be fair both of them were so shifty that they always looked like they were plotting. Cook leaned over to her "What's the matter Emilio, jealous cos your twin is getting some action and your blonde knight in shining armour is nowhere to be seen?" "Fuck off Cook, Emily do you want to come and help me with the drinks?" Emily smiled gratefully at Effy.

They'd been standing at the bar for a few minutes trying to get the attention of any member of staff, which was proving a difficult task given that most of them seemed to be more interested in having a conversation with each other. "I really don't know why we keep coming in here, I mean we must spend hundreds of pounds on a Friday alone and we still get shit service." Effy said to Emily. "Yeah force of habit I suppose." The red head replied. "So I guess you're coming into Corporate for the next two weeks, right?" Effy asked. Emily sighed "Hmm, another department where I can find out my face doesn't fit." Effy looked at her surprised, "Aren't you enjoying it so far, you seemed so positive at the beginning?" Emily paused and then said "I was positive but each time I move departments I just don't get the feeling it's where I want to be." She stopped as Effy raised her eyebrow. "What? Yeah alright I was leaning towards the not-for-profit, and yes, Naomi did play a part in that, but only a part." "So, what's changed? You haven't done your placement there yet."

Emily looked at Effy and said quietly "Naomi's changed, after what happened, you know when I kissed her at the party, she's been avoiding me. We've barely spoken since then and when we have it's been really awkward. She says she's been really busy with work and everything but I can't shake the feeling she just doesn't want to see me."

Effy greeted the confession with sympathy but also a bit of indignation. I bloody knew something had gone on, she thought, and that cow has been making me clean for a month. Right Campbell it's payback time and she didn't even feel slightly guilty because she knew it would be a win: win situation. She was brought back to the pub by Emily tapping her on the arm and saying "Effy, what drinks do we want?" As the barman went off to get the order Emily turned to her "I'm sorry, did I speak out of turn back there, I know Naomi is your friend so I didn't mean to imply she had acted badly or anything." Effy snorted at her "You're kidding right, if anyone knows about Naomi's faults it's me, stubbornness and guile appear to be top of the list right now." Emily looked puzzled "What?" Effy simply said "Don't worry about a thing. By the way what are you doing about food tonight?"

* * *

Naomi was just pouring herself a glass of wine when she heard the key in the lock. What's Effy doing home already, she thought. "In the kitchen, do you want a glass of wine?" she shouted through. She could swear she could hear voices, oh well I can always go into the garden and catch up on some reading. Effy waltzed into the kitchen, picked up her glass of wine and said "Naomi, my lovely friend Naomi, my best friend Naomi who would never lie to me, how are you?" Naomi just stared at her "Just how drunk are you?" Effy glared at her through half closed eyes "Not drunk at all, I was merely making conversation. Honestly Naoms, did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Naomi's mouth fell open and she blushed, "F-f-find out what?" "Naomi Campbell, you are a terrible liar, well actually as I found out this evening you might better than I thought." Effy levelled a stare at her "So come on then, do you have something to tell me, out with it?" Naomi thought furiously, but eventually decided there was no point, "Oh alright, that night at the party I kissed Emily. There you go, I lied about losing the bet, satisfied?" "Not even remotely, you made me clean the bathroom for a month and all that time you knew we'd both lost the bet?" Naomi replied sheepishly "Yes." Effy was on a roll, "Not just that, you lied to me, your best friend, about something major that had happened in your life?" Another sheepish "Yes, I'm sorry Eff." There really was no stopping her now "Finally, to cap this web of deceit off nicely, you have made a perfectly kind girl, who clearly thinks a lot of you, doubt her career choices and think you hate her." Effy knew she was laying it on a bit thick now but Campbell deserved to suffer. Naomi looked stunned, "What do you mean? Did Emily say that? Jesus, this is such a mess" she said slumping into a chair and rubbing her forehead.

Effy's expression softened as she walked over to her friend. "I may have slightly exaggerated the last bit. She's really upset Naoms, she thinks you've been avoiding her since she kissed you at the party" Naomi raised her head, an anguished look on her face "Eff, I have been avoiding her, but not for the reasons she thinks, I just couldn't handle it. What am I going to do?"

Effy grinned, "Well a good start might be to cook her dinner, I invited her back after Friday drinks, she's in the garden." Naomi just stared at her in horror, "You did what? But I look a mess and I can't cook. Effy, I'm going to kill you." "Don't think so sweetheart, you can thank me later. Anyway the cooking will give you practice for the all the meals you'll be preparing for the next month. Go take her a glass of wine and Naomi, the bathroom needs a clean." She smirked before leaving the room.

Act cool, be normal, so Emily's here, she thinks you hate her but really you want to tell her you've thought of nothing else but her since you kissed her. Something that Effy said pierced her conscious _"she thinks you've been avoiding her since she kissed you at the party"_. So Emily thought it was her fault because she'd made the first move and here was Naomi beating herself up about the same thing. She smiled and shook her head, right time to get this sorted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok here's the second part, which is actually a different chapter, so never mind. I'll try to get the next few chpters out soon as I think they might be interesting, at least in my head!**

Emily sat in the garden, looking at the view and smoking her millionth cigarette. Effy had told her to wait out here and Naomi would be out shortly, that had been 15 minutes ago and she was starting to get cold. Maybe this was a bad idea, forcing her and Naomi into contact when it was clear the blonde didn't want to speak to her. She jumped as a soft voice said "Hi" behind her. Emily turned to see Naomi silhouetted in the patio doors and gasped. God she's beautiful, she thought; yeah way out of your league, no wonder she's been avoiding you. "Hi," she said in a husky voice and smiled "This wasn't my idea before you start." Naomi paused and looked hurt, she really must think I'm a right bitch. "I know, Effy told me all about her master plan. I've brought you a glass of wine, also on Effy's instructions." "Right ok well, if this is all down to Effy forcing us to speak then I should probably just go" It was now Emily's turn to look hurt. Naomi stopped, fuck, fuck that wasn't supposed to sound like that. "Em please, it's not down to Effy, I just didn't know how to start the conversation. I'm sorry, can we just start again?" "What tonight or more generally?" Emily's comment came out far more bitterly than she intended. "Oh look I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, this isn't going too well is it? Right, hey Naomi, thanks for the wine, can we go inside please as I'm freezing." Naomi grinned at her, "Sure."

They walked back into the lounge and once again awkward silence descended. "I'll just check on Effy and then you can decide how you want to be poisoned tonight, ok?" Naomi walked out of the room. Emily looked round the room, there were photographs dotted around the walls and sideboards. She got up and walked over to a montage, there were lots of photos of a slightly younger looking Effy and Naomi laughing and being silly. Emily guessed they were from Uni, I wonder if I'll ever get to be in a photo with Naomi like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Naomi's voice "They sneaky cow, I could kill her sometimes". She walked back into the room and handed Emily a note, it read

"Dear Naomi and Emily, gone back to the pub as I promised Freddy I'd go clubbing with him and the guys, so I guess you two lovebirds are on your own. Effs xxx"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, the tension broken. "Right come on into the kitchen while I cook and we can talk." Emily looked directly at her "You're not really that bad a cook are you?" Naomi sighed "I'd write down your next of kin to be on the safe side" and they both went into the kitchen giggling.

* * *

"Fuck, bollocks and double fuck" Naomi shouted as the pan boiled over. Emily sat sipping her wine with an amused look on her face. "Do you want some help?" she smirked. Naomi spun round "Emily this is not funny, I said I'd cook you a meal and that's what I'm going to do, Naomi Campbell doesn't quit, what now?" Emily nodded toward the cooker, "I think there's smoke coming from the grill." Naomi screamed, "No, no, not the bread as well. Fuck it, I give up, it's beaten me. Ouch!" Emily rushed over, "What have you done? Oh God Naomi, you've burned yourself. Right go and run that under the tap and I'll sort this out." Naomi sulkily walked over to the sink and put her hand under the cold water. Emily switched the cooker off and using a t-towel removed the grill pan which contained four slices of very cremated bread. She put them in the bin and proceeded to remove the pan containing the eggs from the hob. "So the famously unflappable Naomi Campbell, something of an ice maiden at work, has been beaten by eggs on toast. I'm just glad I was here to see it as I wouldn't have believed it otherwise." Emily proclaimed to the kitchen. She was met with a simple "Fuck off, if you tell anyone I'll kill you." Emily came over to the sink and gently picked up her hand, "Like I told you, I'm good at keeping secrets, where do you keep the take away leaflets?"

* * *

They were sitting down in the lounge, plates of the Chinese food they'd ordered on their laps. Emily had insisted putting cream and bandages on Naomi's hand so it was proving a bit difficult for her to use chopsticks. Emily handed her a fork, "Come on just use this, it's not a sign of weakness." Naomi shot her a look, "You're very annoying you know?" Emily smiled, "yeah well you seem to bring it out in me." She looked around the room again, "I was looking at your photos earlier, the ones of you and Effy, were they taken at Uni?" "Mmm hum" said Naomi through a mouth full of noodles. "That's where we met, been friends ever since." Emily looked thoughtful "It must be nice to have a friend you choose for yourself, Katie has always been my self appointed 'best friend', I didn't really get a say in the matter" "Well you seem to be making friends with most of your intake at Short & Milner, and you've got me, I mean as a friend" Naomi blushed slightly. "Of course we're friends, good friends hopefully." They both stared intently at their plates, seemingly fascinated by the food they were eating.

* * *

"So" Naomi started just as Emily said "I was. Sorry, you first." Naomi considered what she was going to say "I was going to ask you a question but it'll keep as now I'm more interested in why you always do that?" Emily looked puzzled "Do what?" "You know where you back down the whole time. We started our sentences at exactly the same time so you had just as much right to speak as me but you just stopped and let me go first." Emily shrugged, "Just part of being the 'younger' twin I guess, Katie was born first so she's the one in charge. I'm not that bothered most of the time, you just get used to it." Naomi stopped eating "Emily, that sort of stuff is fine when you're kids but you're an adult now, you are a separate person from Katie, thank God. Sorry, didn't mean to be rude." Emily laughed "No problem, I am fully aware Katie is an acquired taste." Naomi rolled her eyes. "What, stop that, her heart's in the right place, well most of the time." "Oh so she's got a heart then? Could have fooled me these past two weeks, she's been a total bitch on her placement, moaning about having to help people rather than make loads of money." Emily smiled "Let's face it, the lack of opportunity to be a WAG was always going to work against the not-for-profit division."

* * *

"Anyway, what was the question you were going to ask before I sort of interrupted you" said Naomi. "I was just looking at you photos again, is that you and your Mum? No brothers or sisters? Or your Dad?" Emily stopped as Naomi started to bristle. "Sorry, that's none of my business, forget I asked" Naomi sighed, "No it's a fair question, I shouldn't be so defensive. Yeah that's Mum, she's called Gina and drives me absolutely crazy most of the time. She's what she calls 'new age' but everyone else calls a hippy or a nutter. And yes it's just me and her, has been for ages. My Dad left when I was young, I saw him once or twice but in the end it was easier not to see him rather than to keep hoping he'd turn up and just end up being disappointed." Emily was staring at her, pleased she was opening up but feeling sorry she'd had to grow up without her Dad around. "Don't look at me like that Emily, I don't need pity. Like I said shit happens when you're a kid but you learn to deal with it and let it not affect you when you're an adult. Do you want a top up of wine?" She put her plate down and got up from the sofa, "It wasn't pity, I was just concerned because I care, why do you always do that?" she said defiantly. Naomi looked at her and searched her deep brown eyes, "Sorry, just a touchy subject I guess."

* * *

After Emily had insisted she clear away the plates (much to Naomi's disgust "I'm not a fucking invalid Emily, I can carry a plate to the kitchen"), they sat back on the sofa with their wine. "So what was the other question you wanted to ask me before you got sidetracked with the psychoanalysis?" Naomi mumbled that it didn't matter, "No go on, you've been pretty open with me tonight, it's only fair I have the chance to do the same." Naomi shifted in her seat until she was sat on her side facing Emily, "Ok, but remember you insisted, I was going to ask you if you'd always known you were gay?" Emily sat there her mouth open and closing like a goldfish "What, I'm not gay?" Naomi looked sceptical "Em, it's ok, I don't have a problem with it, I was just curious that's all but if you don't want to talk about it that's cool." Emily's stare bored into her "I could ask you the same, I seem to recall both of us kissing, you seemed to like it" Naomi looked shocked, "Listen, before we kissed, I'd never even thought of a girl like that, can you say the same?" Emily seemed to crumple, "No" she said quietly."If I tell you something do you promise you won't say anything to another living soul?" "Of course, I promise."

Emily took a deep breath, here goes she thought, time to be honest. "The answer to your first question is, yes I think on some level I have always known I was different. When I was a kid I hated dolls and dresses, which I know could have just meant I was a tom boy, but I think I knew it didn't even then. Katie was the exact opposite and being more forceful than me we always had to wear her favourite clothes so I suppose I just got used to it. Anyway, it all came to a head at secondary school. There was this girl called Emma and she was my best friend, we were called the two Ems." Emily shot a look at Naomi, who had giggled, "Look this is really hard for me, so if you're going to take the piss I won't bother." Naomi looked sheepish and said "I'm sorry, really Em, I didn't mean to laugh."

"Ok I'll carry on then. So we were really close, did everything together and I started to realise that I might have more than just feelings of friendship for her. I sort of convinced myself that it was just her and it was ok to love a friend, as you can imagine being gay at school wasn't really an option. I realised that I was just kidding myself and all the thoughts I'd been burying spilled out. It came to a head one day in the summer holidays; I was about 15 I think. We'd gone out for the day and were messing about and I kissed her. I apologised and said I didn't mean it, but I'll never forget the look on her face. Naturally she told everyone, we stopped being friends and the rest of school was hell." Emily looked up to find a pair of concerned blue eyes, just staring at her. "Oh Em, it must have been awful, what a bitch." Emily laughed and shrugged "So who's going down the pity route now, I got over it, so there we go the whole story." Naomi looked searchingly at her, "It's not though is it? What else happened?" Emily sighed, "Well Katie didn't help, telling me I wasn't gay, just stupid, but I was used to that. I just got really depressed and withdrawn until my Mum insisted I told her what was going on, I mean your Mum will always know what's best right? So I told her and she freaked, sent me to counsellors and all sorts to try to stop me being so easily led and foolish. After that I just buried it all again, oh and I now have a particular hatred for counsellors."

She looked up at Naomi and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Hey it's ok" she started before Naomi enveloped her in a big hug. "Oh Ems, how could she do that, your Mum's supposed to help you not make you feel like there's something wrong." She pulled away until they were facing each other again. Emily reached up and wiped a tear from Naomi's cheek, "It's ok, all in the past eh?" Naomi's eyes were now blazing, "It's not ok, I've got a good mind to go round to your house and kick her ass." Emily laughed "Honestly, Naoms it's ok, and you don't know where I live anyway. Speaking of which I'd better see about getting a cab home, God it's half one. Have you got a number?"

Emily turned towards Naomi and stopped as the blonde slowly leaned in towards her and, never leaving her eyes, kissed her gently on the lips, "Why don't you stay?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again thank you for the reviews, they're spurring me on. I've taken on board the fact that the terms of the bet were a bit vague and hopefully when Naomi tries to explain it to her Mum it will be clearer. This chapter could be called Naomi reverts to type but I couldn't make it too happy ever after now could I?**

Naomi woke up and blinked, she knew she was in her own room but something was different. Suddenly she noticed the red hair in front of her and the fact that her arm was wrapped around the owner of the red hair. _Emily_. She lay there for a minute just taking in the rise and fall of Emily's chest as she slept, noticing the tiny snores that were coming from her mouth. Slowly she pulled back her arm and rolled over until she reached the edge of the bed where she sat up as gently as she could. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the movement had woken Emily, but the redhead was still fast asleep. What are you doing she asked herself, but she knew the answer to that question. She was doing what she did best and escaping.

She quickly picked out some clothes and went to the door, pausing only to check Emily was still sleeping. A wave of guilt washed over her as she looked back to the bed. Coward. Naomi sighed, she might be doing a runner but after last night Emily deserved an explanation no matter how poor. She placed the clothes outside the door and tip toed back into the room. Slowly she went over to her desk and found a pen and paper. She scribbled a note and walked over to the bed, leaving it on her pillow. She bent down and kissed Emily on the forehead. "I'm sorry" she whispered and let herself out of the room.

* * *

As Naomi stood in the shower she let the water run down her body, grateful for its therapeutic effect. She thought back to last night, feeling even more guilty that she had left Emily alone, but she needed to get out of here.

"_Why don't you stay?" The words had surprised both her and Emily. A smile had broken out on the redhead's face and she replied "Ok, but I need to text Katie to say I'm not coming home." Naomi had nodded, "What will you tell her?" "Just that I'm staying at a friend's and I'll see her tomorrow." It had been that easy._

_They'd cleared the rest of the dishes away and put their glasses in the dishwasher. Nervously Naomi led Emily by the hand upstairs, "Well here it is the cess pit I like to call my room, it's not very tidy I'm afraid, I wasn't expecting company." Emily just smiled. When they walked in Emily had just stood there for a minute and looked around the walls at the posters. "Bit of an anarchist are you?" She'd asked. Naomi shrugged "A lot less than I used to be, I guess that is what happens when you start taking the corporate shilling." They stood there, both unsure of what to do next. It was Naomi who broke the silence, "I'll get you a t-shirt to sleep in and the bathroom's just down the hall, you can borrow my toothbrush, it's the blue one." Emily had muttered "Thanks" and went to the bathroom._

_When she got back Naomi had changed and was wearing a t-shirt with a pig on the front of it, "It's my favourite" she offered when she noticed Emily staring "Here's yours. I just need to brush my teeth." When Naomi returned from the bathroom Emily was already changed and in bed. "I don't know which side you sleep, so I just got in here but I can move." "It's fine, I normally sleep diagonally so have whichever side you want." She then walked over to the bed and got in. "Night Em" she said before switching the bedside light off._

_They both lay rigid flat on their backs, neither wanting to move in case they touched until Emily reached over and took Naomi's hand, "Thanks for tonight I had a really nice time." Naomi froze, "It's no good, I can't do this Em, I'm sorry." Emily let out a deep breath, "It's ok, but it's a bit late for me to go home now, I could always sleep on the sofa." Naomi turned so she was lying on her side facing Emily, "That's not what I meant, I can't just lie next to you and not kiss you, it's killing me." Emily had visibly relaxed "Well I can't have your death on my conscience, depriving the world of your talents, so I might just have to see what I can do." "Em, shut up, you're rambling, just kiss me, please." The blonde was almost pleading now. They moved towards each other in the dark until finally their lips met, at first gently then with increased pressure. Emily reached up and ran her hand through Naomi's hair before pushing her deeper in to the kiss. Naomi moaned as Emily's tongue brushed the tip of hers before gently tracing a line across her top lip. Emily shifted slightly and shivered as Naomi ran her hand up and down her spine stopping briefly to stroke the back of her neck. When they finally broke for air Emily simply said "Wow" and could sense Naomi smiling at her, "Who knew you could have this much fun with your clothes on?" The blonde said. "Well, technically Naoms, we haven't" Emily said through a yawn. Naomi drew Emily to her and said "Sorry, you must be knackered. Let's get some sleep." Emily snuggled in to her and a short, "hmmm" was her only reply._

* * *

After quickly drying herself and getting dressed, Naomi made her way down to the kitchen where Effy was already up and making her breakfast. Shit thought Naomi, the third degree is all I need, I have to go before Emily wakes up. "Morning, tea's brewing if you want some. What happened to your hand?" Naomi stared down at the blister, she'd almost forgotten about it "Cooking accident, but it's fine Emily administered first aid." Effy looked at her "Well by the 'just fucked' look you're wearing I'm guessing that's not all she administered?" Naomi put her finger to her lips and said "Shhh, and for your information I'm not wearing any look, just fucked or otherwise." "So you didn't...?" Effy left the question hanging. "No, we didn't. We might have kissed a bit but nothing else, not that it's any of your business". Effy shrugged "Bit defensive there Naoms, so what time did she leave?" Naomi looked uncomfortable, "Err, she didn't, she's still asleep upstairs."

Effy stared at her "What? She's still here and you look distinctly like you are going somewhere, what's going on?" Naomi shifted from one foot to the other "Just going to my Mum's for lunch that's all, didn't want to wake her." "I was right, you are a crap liar. You're running away, Naomi that's awful how can you do that to her?" Naomi's shoulders slumped, "I know, and I do feel guilty, but I just don't know how to deal with this and I really need to get away for a few hours to clear my head." "So what happens when she wakes up and finds you've done a disappearing act?" Effy questioned and then she saw the look on Naomi's face "No way Naomi, this is your mess, I am not picking up the pieces for you." "Please Eff, just talk to her, tell her I'll explain later, I just can't be here." Naomi begged. Effy snorted, "You are unbelievable, this could be the start of a really great relationship and you're hell bent on fucking it up." She stopped, a sudden realisation dawning on her, "Oh, that's why you're running away, you really like her don't you?" Naomi shrugged, "I think I might, but that's why I've got to get my head straight before I see her, I don't want to do it wrong." Effy laughed, "Hmmm, so because you like her and don't want to mess things up, you're running off to your Mum's? That's fucked up logic, even for you Campbell. Alright I'll speak to her, but I can't promise she's going to like it." Naomi smiled at her and said "Thanks Effy, I owe you one." "Yeah, well I'll just add it the list" came the huffy reply.

* * *

Emily woke up as she heard the front door closing, briefly she wondered where she was and then she remembered. A broad grin spread over her face, she had woken up in Naomi's bed and last night had been amazing. She turned over to say something to Naomi, but realised the blonde wasn't there. Her smile faded and she sighed as she sat up. She noticed the note on the pillow, well at least she'd had the decency to acknowledge Emily was there she thought angrily. She snatched the note and read it:

_Morning Emily, I have to go to my Mum's for lunch and didn't want to wake you. Help yourself to anything from the kitchen (Effy permitting). Last night was pretty intense but I'll call you soon. Naomi_

Emily just stared at it. Fucking cheek, she thought, last night was pretty intense, what did that mean? No kiss or anything remotely intimate, just a cold note. She threw off the bed cover and said "If she thinks I'm going to make the bed, she can go fuck herself." She quickly dressed and threw the t-shirt onto the floor. "One more thing won't make a difference; the whole room's a fucking tip." She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and stomped down the stairs into the kitchen.

Effy looked up as Emily, her face like thunder, stormed into the room. "Morning, did you sleep ok?" Emily glared at her "So was that Naomi leaving that woke me up, gone to her Mum's has she?" Effy shifted, "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Can I get you a cup of tea or something?" Emily slumped into a chair, her anger fading, "Sorry Effy, I know it's not your fault. A cup of tea would be great. It's very hard not to be pissed off when you spend what you think is a fantastic night with someone and all you're left with in the morning is this." She waved the note at Effy. The brunette read it and said "At least she left a note, normally she'd just leave." Emily fixed her with a steely look" Is that supposed to make me feel better? So I'm one in a long line but at least she left me a note?" She practically spat the words out. "I didn't say you were one in a long line, in fact I don't think Naomi has ever brought anyone back to our flat in all the time I've known her. I just mean knowing her modus operandi as well as I do she must care about you to leave a note." Effy placed a cup of tea in front of her. Emily sipped the tea and said sadly, "Funny, it doesn't feel like she cares very much right now." Effy sat next to her and said, "I know it's hard to see sometimes, but she really likes you. There's a lot going on in brain Campbell, things that aren't easy to explain to the uninitiated." Emily sighed, "I just thought we were getting somewhere, that she was opening up a bit. Now I'm not sure, I just wish I understood her more." Effy smiled at her "Maybe I can help with that, but I'm warning you it isn't pretty."

* * *

Naomi let herself into her Mum's house and immediately knew there was something wrong. As her panic rose she realised the thing that was wrong was that it was quiet and seemed empty. She calmed down and called out "Hello, anyone home?" "In here love" her Mum replied. She walked into the kitchen to find Gina sat at the table with a cup of tea and the paper. "Mum, why is it so quiet in here, where are all the waifs and strays?" She asked. "Protest march, something to do with genetically modified food I think." Gina replied. "So you didn't want to go? We could have rearranged." Naomi ventured. Gina looked up from the paper and smiled at her "Couldn't really be bothered, and I had a feeling you might like an empty house today."

As they sat eating lunch her Mum looked over to her and said, "At least you look better than last time you came for lunch, there's something about you, a look," she paused. Naomi interjected "If you are going to say a 'just fucked' look then don't ok?" Gina smiled, "That's what it is, that sort of self satisfied, serene look." "Mum, for Christ's sake, you're the second person who's said that today and I don't have that look." Naomi replied exasperated. Why do people keep saying that, nothing happened, well not much. Gina took her hand, "Listen love all I'm saying is that you seem a bit more relaxed than last time you came round." Naomi snatched her hand away, "Well I'm not, so just shows how much you know." She knew she was being petulant but couldn't help herself. "Fine, so are you going to tell me what's going on?" Gina asked kindly. Naomi was ready to sulkily say no but she really wanted her Mum's advice.

"Do you remember that bet I told you about?" Gina nodded "Well basically Effy and I had this bet, silly really, but anyway the upshot was if I lost I'd have to do all the cooking for a month and if she lost she'd have to clean the bathroom." "And the bet was about...?" Gina enquired. Naomi took a deep breath and started, "You know how Effy and I were drafted in to select the incoming graduates?" Another nod, "Well there were some interesting people applying. Two of the lads, Cook and Freddie, were practically salivating over Eff and she was pretending not to notice so I bet her a month's bathroom cleaning that she'd give in and get together with one of them. In return she bet me a month's cooking that I'd stop being the ice maiden at work, you know be a bit more friendly with my colleagues, not absorb myself in work so much." Gina looked up "Sounds a bit vague to me, and quite mismatched. So she has to shag one of them and you just have to smile a bit more? Why don't you tell me what it really meant?" Naomi looked at her Mum like she could throttle her, "Fine, there was this girl in the intake, her name is Emily, and she clearly liked me but I said I wasn't interested. Effy didn't believe me so she made the bet based on the fact that I would admit I felt something for Emily. She knew there was no way things would progress as fast as she would with Cook or Freddie, which is why it wasn't conditional on me sleeping with her. It was just about whether I'd let my guard down and let Emily in, even a tiny bit."

Gina looked at her, "I'm assuming because you said you might have lost the bet but Effy didn't know and your sudden interest in cooking means that you did let her in? You do like her?" Naomi looked down at the table and nodded. "Oh Mum it's such a mess, I think I might have really fucked up." Gina sighed, "Why don't you tell me all about it and I'll see if I can help." So the whole story came tumbling out, about the buddying, the kiss and last night. When she'd finished Naomi looked up to gauge her Mum's reaction. She had expected shock or disappointment maybe but not the anger she saw, "What?" "Naomi Campbell, I'm ashamed of you, I know your upbringing wasn't conventional but I at least thought I'd instilled some morals in there." Naomi looked stunned, "Mum, I know it's not every day your daughter says she might like a girl but I didn't think you'd be this weird about it."

"How dare you assume I'm angry because I'm homophobic, don't you know me at all? I want you to be happy and I don't care if that is with a woman, man or fucking alien quite frankly. I am angry because Emily opened up to you about how hard it was to deal with the rejection when she realised she was gay and what do you do after spending the night with her? Run away, tell her you can't deal with it, you need time. How the hell do you think she's feeling right now?" Gina looked squarely at her daughter. Naomi hung her head, "I didn't think of it like that, well I suppose I did a bit but I just couldn't think clearly because all I wanted to do was get away. I just want things to be ok and for me not to be so scared all the time"

Gina softened a bit, "Naomi, love, look at me." Naomi raised her head, tears in her eyes "Unfortunately being scared is part of being in a relationship. You give parts of yourself to someone and trust that they will cherish them and make them grow, not destroy them. Sometimes it doesn't work out, look at me and your Dad, but if you're not prepared to even try you know what?" Naomi shook her head, "They die anyway, become bitter and twisted." Naomi looked at her Mum and smiled, "What like me?" Gina paused "Do you remember when we went on holiday to Spain that time?" Naomi nodded, "You spent all week climbing the steps to the top diving board and then coming back down again saying it was too high today but maybe tomorrow you'd jump off. At the end of the week I'd told you it was your last chance as we were going home and you just walked to the end and jumped in. Your face when you resurfaced was an absolute joy, you were on cloud nine for the rest of the day." Naomi looked at her, "So what are you saying, I should just take the plunge and dive in?" Gina smiled, "That's exactly what I'm saying, otherwise how will you get that feeling again?"

As she was leaving Naomi turned to Gina, "Thanks Mum that really helped." "So what are you going to do?" Gina asked. Naomi laughed, "I'm going to speak to Emily, and see if she wants to come swimming with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not sure about this chapter other than for getting Naomi to admit she likes Emily. Helpful opinions gratefully received. **

* * *

Just as Emily was walking back home from the bus stop her phone beeped, she routed around in her bag cursing it for being like a tardis. She looked at it and was disappointed but not that surprised when she saw it wasn't from Naomi, but another message from Katie.

"_Emily, this is the 20__th__ message I've left, where the fuck ru? Mum is going ape."_

Emily just rolled her eyes, great so there would be a welcoming committee waiting when she got in. She'd better get her story ready. She got her keys out and walked in through the front door. "Emily, where have you been, I've been so worried. I thought you might have been kidnapped or worse." Jenna practically ran towards her. "Chill out Mum, there's no need to be so dramatic. You knew I was staying at a friend's; I texted Katie remember?" Jenna stopped and looked at her "There's no need to take that tone with me, Emily. I'm your mother and so naturally I was worried, it's not like you to stay out." Emily sighed, it was time for the peace making to kick in, "Mum, I appreciate you looking out for me but I was fine, it just got late and I tried to get a cab but they were going to take ages so it seemed best to stay where I was on the sofa." Jenna squinted at her, "Which friend was it exactly?" Emily paused, best to come clean but not make a fuss about it, "I was at Effy and Naomi's, Effy invited me to dinner." Well it wasn't strictly a lie, even if it wasn't totally the truth either. Jenna looked at her for a long time, searching for a hint she was lying before saying "Well for future reference it would be nice to know if you intend to stay out before the event, this isn't a hotel you know"

She was just about to go upstairs and take a shower when Katie came over to her a sneer on her face. "You might be able to fool Mum, but not me Em. I was out with Effy most of last night at a club, you were alone with _her_ weren't you?" "That's none of you business Katie, and if you know the answer, why ask?" Katie grabbed her arm roughly, "Listen Emily, if you want me to keep your dirty little secret from Mum, you'd better start being nicer to me." Emily just shook her head "You really are a complete bitch sometimes Katie." Katie smirked at her, "Maybe that's true, but I won't be the one who's in trouble if Mum finds out all that counselling didn't work and you're having those 'unnatural' feelings again."

* * *

In the shower, with Katie's words ringing in her ears, Emily thought back to the conversation she'd had with Effy earlier.

"_Maybe I can help with that, but I'm warning you it isn't pretty." Emily just looked at Effy and said, "It's fine. I want know." _

_Effy said "Here goes then. Did Naomi tell you anything about her Dad?" Emily had nodded, "Yeah a bit but she was vague and I don't think she wanted to talk about it much." _

_Effy sighed, "Naomi's Dad left when she was quite young, she saw him a couple of times after he left but he just wasn't interested. Naomi tries to say that she decided not to see him but I think her Mum just got sick and tired of having to pick up the pieces each time he didn't turn up when he was supposed to. So apart from the hippies her Mum always took in, it was pretty much her and Naomi after that." Emily sat transfixed at what she was hearing._

"_Naomi always talks really fondly about her childhood although I guess it was never what you'd call conventional. I think her teenage years were fraught, but who's weren't? Gina provided what she could but I think it was quite tough. I think that's why she throws herself into work so much, she wants the security of knowing she's got enough to get by. Does that make sense?" Emily nodded._

"_So if you add the craving for security, hence the workaholic tendencies, on to the abandonment issues it's pretty much Naoms in a nut shell. She's a bit like an armadillo, hard exterior soft as shite in the middle, but if you hurt her she'll just curl up into a ball and protect herself. She's fiercely independent and doesn't ever want to have to rely on anyone else." Oh great, Emily thought, where does that leave me?_

_Effy read her mind "Emily, she's afraid of letting anyone too close in case they hurt her but it doesn't mean she won't do it. Look at me and her, we've been best mates for years; it doesn't mean that it was easy or that we haven't fallen out. She almost treats it as a test of whether you really care, if you can be bothered to persevere, even when she 's being the biggest bitch in the world, then you're worth it."_

"_Oh fantastic, so I've got to jump through her hoops before she'll trust me." Emily said sarcastically. Effy shrugged "Don't we all do that, test people's loyalty before deciding to trust them? Naomi is just more upfront about it." Emily sighed "I suppose so, I guess it's actually more honest of her." Effy smiled at her, "I wouldn't go turning her into a saint just yet."_

_Emily looked at her, "What about me? Where do my feelings get taken into account? Where do I fit in to the Naomi Campbell master plan?" Effy raised her eyebrows, "I think you know the answer to that Emily. I think you're going to end up being the best thing that has ever happened to her. Just allow her some time and don't give up on her when it gets tough. It won't be easy sometimes but she will come round."_

_Emily was about to reply when Effy's words sunk in "Really? The best thing that has ever happened to her?" Effy grinned at her "I'm bloody sure of it, and I am never wrong."_

* * *

Naomi let herself back into the flat, "Hello, Eff are you home?" A muffled answer came through, "Yeah in the kitchen." Naomi walked in and found Effy cleaning the oven. "Fucking hell Eff is there a Z in the month?" Effy turned and gave her a withering look, "No, just thought one of us should clear this shit up, you weren't here so I figured it had to be me." Naomi sat down and asked "Did Emily get home ok?" Effy looked at her, "By that do you mean did I manage to clear up you mess?" Naomi shrugged, "Ok, yeah, that was what I was asking." Effy removed her head from the oven and sat next to Naomi, "It's ok I explained to her in the best way I could that you weren't a total bitch but that you needed time to work out what it is you really want." Naomi looked at her, a sadness creeping into her expression, "What if you work it out but it's too late?" Effy laughed, "Believe me Naoms, that girl would walk to the ends of the earth for you so I don't think it's ever too late."

Naomi said "Really? Even though I've been so awful to her, you think it's salvageable?" Effy just smiled, "Yeah it is definitely salvageable, in fact I think it might work out really well." "Eff, I wish I had your take on life, anything is possible, but it's not is it?" Naomi replied. Effy looked at her friend, "Naomi, we're best friends right?" The blonde nodded, "Well as your BFF, why don't you fucking get over yourself?" Her tone shocked Naomi, "What do you mean?" Effy levelled a look at her, "Look Naomi, you like her, she likes you, just go for it." Naomi looked at her, "What exactly did you say to her?" Effy stood up "Naomi, hard to know, abandonment issues, fear of commitment blah, blah, blah," Naomi looked at her in horror, "You were supposed to make me look good, what the hell did you say all that for?" Effy shrugged, "Well it's true and Emily already knew it. You just need to tell her yourself." Naomi glared at her, "That is the last time I ask you to sort anything for me."

* * *

Emily was reading when her phone rang, she picked it up and was surprised to see Naomi's number in the caller display. "Hello, can I help you?" she answered. "Emily, it's me, Naomi, can you meet me for a coffee?" Emily paused, "Sorry, not right now but I may be able to sort your query out tomorrow." Naomi stood in silence then understood, "Em, I guess you are with your family right now?" "Uh hum?" "So you can't talk? " "Yes that would be correct." "Ok I'm going to give you some instructions and just say fine if you are willing to meet me. Can you meet me tomorrow at 1 in the rainbow cafe? Near the observatory? Effy will sort it out" Emily paused, "Yes, fine I can do that for you."

"Who was that?" Jenna asked. "Just a client from work, I'm in corporate next week and they can be really demanding." Katie looked over to her a sadistic smile on her face, "My, aren't you important at work already?"

* * *

Emily woke up on Sunday, her thoughts filled with the fact she'd get to see Naomi today. How the hell was she going to get out of the house with Katie and her Mum watching her? Effy's performance was going to be interesting. She walked into the kitchen, Jenna sat quietly before venturing, " So this client of yours who is it?" Emily looked at her Mum and just said, "A sports brand, the head of the local division just wants to meet up before our contract negotiations next week." Jenna stared at her, trying to weigh up what she said next. "Anyway Mum I need to get showered and dressed." The doorbell rang, "Katie can you get that?" Jenna asked.

Katie answered the door in her pyjamas only to be greeted by Effy, dressed in a suit and heels. "Hi Katie, can I come in, nice jim jams by the way." Katie looked horrified, "What are you doing here?" "I've come to collect Emily for our meeting, didn't she tell you?" Effy smiled. "Well yeah, but I thought she was making it up." Effy looked at her, "Never think Katie, it doesn't do you justice." With that Effy strode into the kitchen, her hand outstretched. "Mrs Fitch, very happy to meet you, Katie and Emily have told me so much about you." Jenna looked uncomfortable, "And you are?" Effy stared directly at her and said, "Sorry, Elisabeth Stonem, Short & Milner, I'm acting head of corporate and unfortunately I need to take your talented daughter away for the day. Mrs Fitch, Emily, is destined for great things." Jenna puffed her chest out, "Please call me Jenna, I had always hoped my girls would do well, so you think Emily has potential?" Effy hid her smile, "Jenna, I think Emily has it in her to make a very significant contribution to the work at the company."

Emily walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of her Mum fussing over Effy. Jenna turned, "Oh there you are Emily, Elisabeth was just telling me that you'd made quite an impression at work. I'm glad you're doing so well." Emily locked eyes with Effy, who was clearly trying not to laugh, "Well yeah, I do my best to fit in," Nonsense Emily, you sound like you are an integral part of the team," Jenna replied. "Can I get you another cup of tea Elisabeth? " Effy coughed, "No thank you Jenna, I just need to spirit Emily away and we'll be fine." Jenna suddenly looked over to Effy, "You're the one that invited Emily over for dinner, when she stayed the night?" "Absolutely, I just love picking her brains; she's always welcome in my flat." Jenna looked at her and said, "Well I feel far happier now knowing that she's with someone so sensible, silly really, I thought she might be up to all sorts." Effy stared her directly in the eye, "Jenna, I understand your anxiety, but she's safe with me." Then she looked over to Emily, "Ready for that meeting? Emily looked directly back at her and said, "Absolutely, I hope I can do it justice."

* * *

They walked out of the house and round the corner before dissolving into a fit of giggles, "Really Effy, acting head of corporate, destined for great things?" Effy looked at her through the tears of laughter running down her cheeks, "It was all true, and it worked. Your Mum was practically eating out of my hand." Emily smiled, "Thanks, you've definitely made things easier, and Katie was mortified, always a bonus." Effy stopped laughing, "So do you know what you're going to do?" Emily sighed, "No not really, just see how it pans out I guess."

They walked up to the window of the rainbow cafe, Emily looked inside to see Naomi sitting there, twiddling with her napkin, a cup of coffee in front of her. They walked in and Naomi looked up, her face lighting up when she saw Emily, "So you made it?" Emily looked at her shyly, "Yeah, with a lot of help from Effy." Effy stood looking at them and then said, "Well that's my part over, see you back at the flat Naomi, and Emily, thank you for one of the funniest experiences of my life."

They sat there in silence, before Naomi asked, "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee, my treat." Emily fixed her gaze, "To be honest I'm starving, any chance the offer could stretch to brunch?" Naomi smiled, "Of course, order whatever you want and I could murder eggs on toast."

When Emily had finished her full English she looked up at Naomi, "Not really talking much are we?" Naomi stared at her, "No I guess not, do you fancy a walk in the park?" Emily grinned, "After that feast I think I probably need it." Naomi got up and paid the bill and then the two of them walked up to the park. "Do you know the observatory was partly destroyed by a gale in 1777? The new owners are going to recreate the viewing terrace and make the most of the camera obscura" Naomi ventured. Emily stared at her, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Naomi shifted, "Not really, but it is a fact." Emily looked at her and then took her hand and pulled her over to a bench. They sat down, Emily took a long breath and said "So what is it you do want to talk about?" Naomi looked into her deep brown eyes, "I'm going to make a bit if a speech now, I've been preparing it since yesterday, it might be rubbish but I'd appreciate it if you just let me say it" "Ok I'm listening" Emily said.

"You asked me about my Dad? He was the biggest disappointment of my life, I used to sit and wait for him but he never turned up and every time it happened I remember Mum telling me it was just the way he was, it wasn't because he didn't love me. When you're a kid, you don't understand that adults have their own demons it just feels like it's something wrong with you. Anyway, he fucked off never to be seen again and I learned to not let anyone have that power over me again. I built up a shield around me just because I was scared of letting anyone in, anyone who could hurt me. But I realise now that a shield doesn't discriminate, it keeps everything out. So yeah, you don't get hurt but you also don't get to feel the good things either. I've got a long way to go and maybe you'll end up hurting me, but I really want to let you in. I feel like I'm standing on a cliff. I'm prepared to jump but it's not going to be easy, and I can't make you any promises other than that I will try my hardest not to freak out and hurt you again." She stopped and turned to look at Emily whose expression she couldn't read.

Emily looked into her blue eyes, before leaning in and kissing her. As they pulled away she said "Well, Ms Campbell, that's good enough for me."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I've not updated for a while but work has been a bit mad. I must also confess to feeling a bit of a muppet. I've been thanking the reviewers but didn't realise how the site worked properly, I thought all the updates etc came through the site. Anyhoo, checked my e-mails for the first time in a while and was blow away by everyone who had signed up for alerts or put this on their favourite story lists. So thank you so much and hope you are still enjoying the story. x**

* * *

It was Friday, and the reason Emily knew that was because her calendar said so, otherwise she wouldn't have a clue. She could quite honestly say she'd never worked as hard as she had been these past two weeks in Corporate, and the anti social hours were something else.

She looked up from her computer to see Effy striding towards her balancing two cups of coffee on top of some files. "Here I thought you could probably do with this" She said before placing a cup on her desk. "Thanks" Emily replied, "Is it always as mad as this in Corporate?" Effy shrugged, "I wouldn't say the last two weeks were typical, but they're certainly not unusual either. Have you got a minute?" Emily nodded and said "Sure, what's on your mind?" Effy shook her head, "Not here, can we go into a meeting room?" As Emily followed her into a room, she could feel herself getting more anxious. I hope I haven't messed up, she thought, trying to rack her brains if there was anything she hadn't done.

Once they had entered the room, Effy shut the door and turned round to an increasingly anxious Emily. "Is everything ok, I mean with the work I've been doing?" Emily started. Effy smiled, "Don't look so worried Emily, everything is fine but it is your work I wanted to talk to you about." Emily let out the breath she was holding, "Phew, I thought I'd really screwed up there."

"Actually, it's exactly the opposite. Look Emily, I know you were leaning towards the not-for-profit division, and I also know you start your placement there on Monday, so I don't want to prejudice any decision you come to. I just thought it was important to sit you down and tell you how impressed we've been with your work these past two weeks. You seem to have really enjoyed getting involved and you've got a real aptitude for the work we do. I'd be more than happy if you decided to join the section."

Emily sat there stunned, it was true that although she'd been rushed off her feet she'd also got a real buzz from the work. "Effy, I don't really know what to say, thanks. I've been surprised how much I thrived on it really, and I will definitely give it serious consideration, not-for-profit withstanding of course."

Effy simply said, "Good and remember Emily it's best to make the decision based on the work and not the blue-eyed blonde you'll be working with."

Emily was about to protest but burst out laughing, "Ok, fair enough, I'll bear that in mind."

* * *

Naomi sat at her desk, tapping her teeth with her pen. For the first time in her life she was actually bored at work. No, strike that, she was restless and it was all Emily's fault. Ever since their conversation in the park almost two weeks ago her thoughts had been consumed with the redhead. For fuck's sake she'd actually found herself daydreaming about her, at work. She was in a department meeting last week and let her mind drift off to Emily and had to be nudged to answer a question John Foster had asked her.

The thought of John Foster suddenly pissed her off, he's said he'd arrange the meeting to chat about the interesting piece of work that might be coming up weeks ago but she hadn't heard anything since. "Tosser," she said to herself. Suddenly her inbox pinged, new message. She turned round to her computer, maybe it was from Emily. They'd taken to emailing and texting each other quite regularly, and Naomi had found herself looking forward to receiving her messages even if they did distract her. She noticed it wasn't from Emily, but from John Foster, she read it eagerly.

"_Naomi,_

_I'm aware I said we needed to arrange a chat about a piece of work that might interest you but haven't got round to it. Apologies, but you know how work can be sometimes. Anyway, I was hoping we could meet at 6 next Thursday if you're free? Sorry the appointment is so late but my calendar is bulging at the moment and I know you often stay late so probably wouldn't mind. Let me know either way._

_John"_

She felt a bit guilty about calling him a tosser, but he had taken an age to arrange things. She immediately sent a reply,

"_John_

_Next Thursday at 6 is fine for me. Do you need me to book a room?_

_Naomi"_

John walked over to her desk, "I thought rather than keep playing e-mail tennis I'd just come over. No need to book a room as there won't be anyone here at that time, I'm sure we can have our pick of suitable places to have a chat." Naomi smiled at him, "Great, I'll look forward to it." He returned her smile before replying "So will I."

Naomi could barely contain her excitement, she had to tell someone and immediately the perfect person sprang to mind. She was about to send an email when she looked at her watch, it was still during lunch and so she got up and strode purposefully towards the Corporate department.

* * *

When she got down there she made her way directly to where Emily was sitting, sipping her coffee. She knew it looked odd as usually the only time she ventured into Corporate was to speak to Effy, and that was a rarity. She could feel several pairs of eyes boring into her, probably trying to work out if the rumours were true, but she didn't care. Emily looked up and her face lit up as she saw who the visitor was, "Hi, didn't expect to see you here. How can I help you?" She asked in a husky voice. Naomi blushed slightly at her initial thought but managed to regain her composure enough to reply, "Can I have a quick word please?" Emily nodded and said "It's clearly the day to be having quick words with me." Naomi looked confused, "What?" Emily smiled, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

They went into one of the meeting rooms, passing Effy as they did so who looked initially shocked to see Naomi but it quickly turned to amusement. "Hi Eff, just need to have a quick word with Emily about her placement next week." Effy raised her eyebrow, "Sure you do."

When they entered the room Naomi looked at Emily and said "Are you ok? You look tired." "It's all the work Effy's been making me do, I'm knackered, I can't wait to get home and get some sleep tonight. But that's not what you wanted to speak to me about, so what's so important that the famous Naomi Campbell had to come down in person to see me?" Emily asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Naomi bit her lower lip, "Actually Em, it doesn't matter, it can wait." Emily looked at her noticing that she only chewed her lip when she was nervous about something, "No go on, I'm intrigued." Naomi coughed and said quietly, "I just had a bit of what I hope is good news and thought you might like to come out to dinner with me tonight to celebrate. But I can see you're in need of sleep, so we can do it another time." Emily stared at her but the blonde refused to make eye contact, "Naomi, look at me," she commanded. Naomi slowly turned her head to meet the expectant brown eyes, "Are you asking me out on a date?" Naomi blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so, but it's ok if you don't want to." An enormous grin broke out across the redhead's face, "Are you kidding? You just try and stop me."

* * *

Towards the end of the afternoon, Effy wandered over to where Emily was sitting, staring out of the window, quietly humming to herself. "Hey, are you going to the pub tonight? I thought a drink was the least I could do to thank you for all your hard work these past two weeks." There was no response, so she tapped Emily on the shoulder, "Planet Earth to Emily, come in please." Emily jumped, "God Effy, sorry I was miles away. What was the question?" "I was just offering to buy you a drink at the pub tonight." Effy replied. Emily looked at her shyly, "Actually, I'm not going to the pub tonight, I've got a date." Effy looked surprised, "Oh right." She sighed," Emily please tell me to mind my own business, but does Naomi know? I think she'd be a bit upset." Emily just grinned at her as the realisation dawned on the brunette, "No, you're shitting me, she asked you out on a date? Well, well, there's hope for the girl yet." Emily couldn't contain her excitement, "I know, no one was more surprised than me, well Naomi seemed pretty shocked too. I'm meeting her at your flat and we're going out for dinner. I'm not sure where but I'm so nervous." Effy smiled at her, "Don't be, why don't you leave a bit early and get ready?" Emily smiled her gratitude, "Thanks Effy, I really appreciate it."

After Emily had left Effy smiled to herself, Naomi had asked her out to dinner, now that's progress she thought. Then she suddenly realised that Naomi didn't do dates, she was going to be bricking it. She picked up her bag and coat, sent a text to Cook and Freddie saying she'd see them later either in the pub or at the club they were going to and headed home to be Naomi's fairy Godmother.

* * *

Effy opened the door to the flat and deposited the bottle of wine she'd bought for 'medicinal purposes' in the fridge before making her way upstairs. As she neared Naomi's room she could hear the blonde talking to herself, "No, No, definitely no"; she knocked on the door before entering. Naomi turned around dressed only in her underwear, "Oh thank fuck you're here Eff." Effy looked at her, an amused smile playing on her lips, "Doing something special tonight?" Naomi reddened and looked at the floor, she took a deep breath before replying, "I've asked Emily out to dinner and I can't find anything to wear." Effy looked at all the clothes strewn across the bed, "Really? Out of all that there's nothing suitable, where are you taking her?" "Giovanni's, I've booked us a table at 8."

Effy nodded her approval, "Perfect, great food, nice atmosphere, not too pretentious. Right let's sort what you're wearing. What look are you going for?" Naomi looked at her blankly. Effy continued, "I mean what message do you want to send out to Emily?" Another blank stare. "Fucking hell Naomi a bit of help wouldn't go amiss. Right I'll give you an example." She looked at the clothes and picked out a floral print top. "This says I am sweet and innocent and probably a bit repressed." She scanned the clothes again and picked up a corset, "This on the other hand says I am a slut, unless you wear another top over it, when it then says underneath I'm a slut, but you'll never get to see that." Naomi slumped on the bed, "Ok, ok I get it, why is everything so complicated? Why can't it just be two people going out to dinner?" Effy sat next to her, "Because it's not just two people going out to dinner is it? You've got to get the evening off to a good start. You've got to make it look like you've made a lot of effort for her, but not too much as that will just add pressure."

Effy stood up, "So what's the message? Available or not available?" Naomi smiled, "I suppose the message is I really like you, I want you to really like me too." Effy raised her eyebrow, "And?" Naomi rolled her eyes, "Alright, And I'm available, but not expecting anything." Effy rubbed her hands together, "Excellent, now I have something to work with." She quickly ran through the clothes and picked out Naomi's outfit. "Put these on, I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready with a glass of wine."

* * *

Emily let herself in to the house, quickly checking her watch to see how much time she had left. Even though Effy had let her go a bit early she still had to stop off on the way home to pick up some things and she was pushing it for time. She quickly ran upstairs and dumped her shopping on the bed before getting undressed and going into the bathroom for a shower.

She'd just stepped out of the shower when there was a massive thump on the door that made her jump. "Emily, is that you in there? Get the fuck out of the bathroom, I need to get ready." Katie's voice came through the door. "I'll be out in a minute, other people are allowed to use the bathroom you know." Emily retorted. She finished what she was doing and went back into the bedroom to find Katie riffling through the things she's bought. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked making Katie jump. "What's all this in aid of? New clothes and shoes, make-up? Going somewhere nice?" Emily blushed, "It's nothing, I'm just going out to dinner." Katie eyed her suspiciously, "Who with?" Emily turned away, "No one, it doesn't matter. I thought you were in a hurry to get ready?" Katie stood fixed to the spot, "Emily, who are you going out to dinner with? Because it looks suspiciously like you've got a date to me."

Emily's head shot up, "It's with Naomi, ok? Satisfied now? I'm going out to dinner with Naomi and I don't give a fuck what you think about it." Katie looked shocked at her outburst before her expression softened, "You really like her don't you? That's why you're so nervous?" Emily nodded, "And I'm dreading the thought she's going to look at me tonight and think what a mess." Katie walked over to Emily, "Right then, we'll just have to rely on the famous Katie Fitch fashion sense to make sure that doesn't happen."

Emily was stunned, "You're going to help me? But you hate Naomi and the thought of me being with her." Katie shrugged, "True, she was a right bitch to me when I was in the not-for-profit division and she's still not my favourite person; but you are." Emily smiled at her twin, "Anyway" Katie continued, "I can't have you letting the Fitch name down by looking like a dog, even if it is for dinner with a lezzer."

* * *

Effy sat in the lounge sipping her wine when she heard Naomi coming down the stairs, "Come on then, give us a twirl" she called out. Naomi walked in to the lounge and spun around, "So what do you think? Does it scream come get me?" Effy looked her up and down, Naomi had on a pair of skinny jeans with a checked shirt that was pulled in at the waist by a chunky belt. Topping it off was a large bead necklace and a pair of heels. Effy whistled, "You definitely look hot, in fact if Emily doesn't want to, I'll consider shagging you myself. There's just something a bit wrong, I can't put my finger on it. Got it." She leaned over to Naomi's shirt and undid another button revealing more cleavage. "Now you're available". Naomi looked sceptical, "Isn't that a bit much?" "Not if you're going for the come get me look, sweetheart" Effy said laughing.

Just then the doorbell rang, "Shit, is that the time, fuck, fuck, what am I going to do?" Effy just looked at her "Calm down, have a glug of wine and maybe answer the door so Emily's not standing there looking like a lemon."

Naomi took a deep breath and walked out into the hall. It's just a dinner, nothing more, she told herself, with Emily your friend. She bit her lip, sighed and opened the door.

Emily was standing there looking very nervous, she saw Naomi and said, "Hi, you look erm great, really great." Naomi looked at her, she was wearing a short black skirt with tights and a red, white and purple floral print top and a cute denim jacket. Emily saw her staring and said, "Hope this is ok, I wasn't sure where we were going." Naomi smiled, "No it's fine, come on in."

Naomi's thoughts were a mess, hadn't Effy said that a floral print top meant the sweet and innocent look, unavailable? As she took Emily's coat she smiled at the redhead, " Do you fancy a drink before we go out? And by the way I didn't mean you looked fine before, I meant amazing." As she looked at Emily she was surprised to find the redhead's pupils dilate so much her eyes almost looked black. Naomi relaxed, so much for Effy and her theories she thought, there's nothing innocent about that look.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok this may or may not be the chapter you were expecting but its date night and things are going to get more intense for naomily.

* * *

They walked through to the lounge where Effy was still on the sofa. "Can I get you a glass of wine?" Naomi asked. Emily smiled, "That would be great, thanks." She sat down on the sofa and started fiddling with her skirt. Effy looked at her. "You ok?" Emily nodded. "Really? Because you look a bit peaky." Emily turned to her, "Bit nervous, I guess." The redhead looked towards the door as Naomi came through, a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other, she smiled and was greeted with a corresponding grin from the blonde. "Here you go" She said, handing Emily the glass, "do you want a top up Eff?" Effy got up, "No thanks, I'd better get ready. See you Emily, enjoy your dinner." "Oh yeah, bye Eff, you have a good night too."

Naomi topped up her own glass and sat next to Emily. "So where are we going?" enquired Emily. Naomi replied, "Oh God, sorry I forgot I didn't tell you didn't I? That's what your comment was about at the door, not knowing what to wear. It's a little Italian place down the road called Giovanni's, Effy and I go in quite a bit, the food's incredible. I'm really sorry I didn't say, it must have made getting ready a nightmare." Emily paused, unsure of how honest to be, but then decided to come clean, "A bit, but to be honest I was so nervous it would have been a nightmare anyway. In the end Katie had to help." Naomi looked stunned, "Katie helped you, to get ready for dinner with me, who'd have thought it?" Emily looked directly at her, "Yeah I was surprised to, but she could see how important it was to me."

Their eyes remained locked together before Naomi coughed and looked at her watch "We'd better get going, the table's booked for 8." She glanced back at Emily, who was still looking at her but now with a slightly hurt look in her eyes. I don't want to be responsible for that, thought Naomi, "I have a confession to make, Effy had to pick out my outfit for me as I was a jibbering wreck too." She smiled as Emily burst out laughing, "Guess we're as bad as each other, come on lets go I'm starving."

* * *

They walked down the road towards the restaurant, chatting about mundane things like what they'd watched on tv and the weather. Every now and then Naomi would glance towards Emily and smile as she talked before looking away. Emily was also trying to slyly look at Naomi and just as they reached the restaurant the blonde looked at her before she could turn her head away. They stared at each other for a minute before giggling. "Right, remember I'm taking you to my favourite restaurant, so you'd better be on your best behaviour," Naomi scolded. Emily stopped laughing and looked at her so tenderly she thought she would burst. "Really, this is your favourite restaurant?" Emily said. Naomi shifted uncomfortably, "Well yeah, I didn't want to take you somewhere shit." Emily reached over for her hand, "Thank you." She said quietly. Naomi looked down to where their hands were locked and gently stroked the redhead's hand with her thumb, "You're welcome. Come on let's go in" she said with a nod of her head.

They walked in and Emily took in her surroundings, the restaurant was split over two floors and was modern without feeling sterile, they'd managed to keep a warm slightly cosy feeling in the place. It was almost full and she was surprised Naomi had managed to get a table at short notice. She jumped as a man came hurtling towards them, "Naomi, how lovely to see my best customer back again" he exclaimed in a really bad Italian accent. Emily giggled as he turned to her and said, "You are not with Effy tonight, who is the beautiful lady you bring with you?" Naomi rolled her eyes "Hi Giovanni, this is a good friend of mine, Emily. Emily meet Giovanni." He took Emily's hand and kissed it, "Charmed. Now let me show you to your table." He picked up two menus and ushered them through the restaurant to a booth towards the back, "I trust this is private enough for you and your friend?" Naomi looked at him and said, "Yes thanks, this is great."

* * *

They sat down and started to look at the menus. "So what's the deal with the accent?" Emily asked smiling. Naomi shook her head, "I know, he thinks it makes him sound more authentic. I keep telling him that he should just let the food speak for itself, but he won't listen. His real name's Doug and he's Welsh." Just then 'Giovanni' came back to the table, "So can I get you lovely ladies a drink?" Naomi leant over to him and said "It's ok Doug, I've told Emily the truth, you can drop the appalling accent now." Doug sighed in relief and said in a broad Welsh accent, "Oh thank God for that Naomi, I know the customers expect it but it's very tiring." Naomi smiled, "No Doug, most of the customers are regulars and have known for ages you're not really Italian." Doug leaned towards Emily and whispered conspiratorially, "Did you guess that I was putting it on?" Emily looked at him, her eyes sparkling, "No, not at all. I was very surprised when Naomi told me." Doug looked satisfied, "See I told you it was a good accent. Now what about that drink, shall I bring a bottle of your usual white over?" Naomi looked over at Emily, "You'd better ask the beautiful lady I'm with" Emily turned scarlet and mumbled, "It's ok, I'm sure whatever your usual wine is will be fine."

* * *

After Doug had gone they both sat studying the menus. Fuck, did I really just tell her she was beautiful thought Naomi, talk about being obvious. Her brain countered with, but she is beautiful. Emily was also similarly lost in her thoughts, did she just tell me I was beautiful or was it just a joke with Doug. Probably just a joke, she sighed. She looked up, "Have you decided yet?" Naomi shook her head, "I'm terrible when I come in here, I spend ages looking at the menu and then go for the same thing. The specials are usually good though. How about you?" Emily similarly shook her head, "It all sounds lovely, I usually just spend my time trying to decide and then panic order when the waiter comes."

Doug returned with a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and a jug of tap water, "Shall I just pour?" Naomi nodded. "So, have you decided what you'd like to eat? I'd particularly recommend the skate in a buerre noir and caper sauce, it's quite something tonight." Naomi motioned to Emily, "Ready Em, or do you want me to go first?" Emily smiled, "No it's ok I think I know what I want. I'll have the bruschetta to start and I'll try the skate you recommended please." "Very good choice," he turned to Naomi, "And for you, as if I need to ask given the specials on tonight." Naomi looked put out, "One day Doug I'm going to surprise you and order something totally different. However, today is not that day so I will have the stuffed courgette flowers followed by the spaghetti vongole thanks." Doug took the menus and went off to the kitchen with their order.

* * *

They sat in silence for a while drinking their wine before Emily asked, "So we're here celebrating bit you haven't told me what yet." Naomi looked at her excitedly, "I haven't have I? I'm not doing very well today. A couple of months ago there was a rumour going round the department that there was some sort of big project coming up and that they were looking for someone to lead it. I think it's something to do with fund raising in the States but I'm not really sure. Anyway I hoped they would consider me, it would be a fantastic opportunity." She paused to take a sip of her wine, "So I was working late a few weeks ago and John Foster, he's the section head, told me that he'd like to have a chat about something coming up that would interest me. I hadn't heard from him so I thought he'd forgotten but he sent me an email earlier setting up a meeting for next Thursday. I mean I don't know for sure but I think it might be about the project." Emily studied how animated Naomi was when she was talking, her blue eyes shone, she smiled and thought how gorgeous the blonde was and how lucky she was to be here with her. She was suddenly aware that Naomi was staring at her, "Penny for them?" Before she knew what she was saying Emily replied, "I was just thinking how beautiful you were and how nice it was to be here with you." Fuck, fuck, did I say that out loud. Naomi didn't drop her gaze from Emily. "I think so too." They were interrupted by Doug arriving with their starters.

* * *

They tucked in to their food and Naomi was amused as Emily moaned when she took a bite of her bruschetta. "Oh Jesus, that is so good. Have you tried it?" Naomi smiled, "No as I said I tend to stick to the same things." Emily beckoned her forward, "Seriously Naoms, you have to taste this, it's like sunshine on a plate." She cut a bit off and placed it on her fork and then passed it over to the blonde, Naomi leaned towards her and took the mouthful she was offered. "Wow, that's amazing. Do you want to try this?" Emily nodded, "Please, if you don't mind." Naomi put some of the courgette flower on her fork and passed it over. Emily ate it and seemed to be sent into raptures. Naomi looked at her with a grin, "So food, it's your weakness then?" Emily smiled, "Definitely, I adore good food. My Mum is such an awful cook, always trying to feed us energising soups or antioxidant stews I need to get pleasure where I can."

When they had finished Doug came to collect the plates, "Everything ok ladies?" Emily just sighed, "That was wonderful, I've never tasted anything like it." He walked off and left them alone again. Naomi looked over to Emily, "Er Em, you've spilt a bit." She said whilst gesturing to the redhead's face. Emily tried to mirror her movements but kept missing. In the end Naomi leaned over and ran her finger over Emily's face, "There, got it."

"So how did you enjoy corporate? Effy said it was a tough couple of weeks." Naomi asked. Emily looked uncomfortable "Yeah, it was a good experience, I enjoyed it but far too much like hard work." Naomi studied her, "So Eff didn't try to make you join the department then?" Emily shifted, "Well actually she did but I want to do something that makes a difference. You know like you do." Naomi levelled a look at her, "Emily, I think you're going to enjoy the not-for-profit but I also know how highly Eff has spoken about you and the work you've done in corporate. You're really good at it so don't rule anything out ok?" Emily was about to reply just as Doug arrived with their main courses.

"Here we are ladies, one vongole and one skate, enjoy. Oh I see you've finished the wine can I get you something else?" He asked. Naomi looked at Emily, "One more small glass each?" Emily nodded. Doug smiled at them, "I don't normally serve that wine by the glass but seeing as it's you, I'll make an exception.

* * *

Emily put her knife and fork down on the plate, "It's official, I'm in heaven. That was one of the best meals I've ever eaten." Naomi looked pleased, "Good, I hoped you'd like it." She looked anxious, "Emily" the redhead looked up, "What I was saying before, about working where you wanted to. You know it's ok if you want to work in corporate? We can still spend time together." Emily looked directly at her, "I know but I feel a bit of a sell out, I really didn't expect to enjoy it, but I did, I really loved it. I just don't want you to think I've let you down." Naomi smiled at her, "Don't be daft, I know how important it is to go into work and love what you're doing. But you need to decide what's best for you based on the work, not who you're working with." Emily grinned, "Funny, that's what Effy said too."

Doug came over to clear the plates and bring them the desert menu. "That's what I like to see, clean plates and healthy appetites. I'll be back in a minute to take your order." Emily scanned the menu but all she could think about was the blonde sitting opposite her. Naomi was also looking intently at the deserts. She looked up and locked eyes with Emily, "Have you decided? Have anything you want." Emily licked her lips, the wine making her feel bold, she stared directly into Naomi's eyes, "Don't worry, I intend to." Doug came back to the table "So what's it to be?" They both said at the same time, "The bill please."

Just as Naomi was paying she heard her phone beep at the same time Emily's phone did the same. They looked at their messages. "Katie asking if we want to go clubbing?" Naomi showed her the phone "Effy, snap. We can if you want to?" Emily shrugged, "Ok, I don't mind." Naomi walked round to her side of the table and helped her on with her coat. "Ok we can get a cab outside." They left the restaurant and Naomi was trying to flag down a taxi when Emily said, "Sorry Naomi, but I don't really want to go clubbing with the others, I just wanted to be with you, on our own." Naomi sighed, "Thank God, I didn't want to go either I just thought you might want to go out. We can go back to mine for coffee if you'd like?" Emily smiled, "Yes please."

* * *

They walked in silence back to the flat, when they reached the front door Naomi got her keys out and as she opened the lock Emily noticed her hands were shaking. They walked into the hall and took off their coats. "So, how about that coffee" Naomi started before Emily pushed her against the wall and crashed their lips together. She was pushing hard against Naomi and the blonde gasped as the redhead's tongue probed into her mouth. "Oh God, I've been wanting to do that all night" Emily stated. Naomi looked at her, her eyes filled with desire, "I wanted you to do it all night too." She took Emily's hand and silently led her upstairs. They reached her room and she turned on the light, she pulled Emily into the room and they sat facing each other on the bed. Naomi leaned over to push a strand of red hair out of Emily's eyes and then she moved forward and kissed her. Emily responded by moving her head down and kissing Naomi's neck. The blonde grabbed her arm, "Say something." Emily sat back and tucked her hair behind her ears, she sighed, might as well keep being bold " I want to sleep with you Naomi, but if you're not ok with it then that's fine, I'll wait until you're ready." Naomi smiled, "I want that too."

She reached over and removed Emily's top, she lightly stroked her bare arm before kissing her again. Emily leaned in to removed her necklace and slowly started to unbutton Naomi's shirt, when she had finished she threw it on to the floor. She reached forward and traced a line down from Naomi's collar bone until she got to her bra, she moved around to Naomi's back and unhooked it, discarding it too. The blonde gasped and pulled her closer so she could kiss her. Gently Naomi laid her down on the bed and sought her mouth again, pressing with her tongue until she couldn't breathe anymore. Naomi pulled back and looked into Emily's eyes, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Emily looked deep into her blue eyes and was momentarily lost. She smiled and flipped Naomi over so she was on her back, then very slowly and deliberately she unbuttoned the blonde's jeans, removed them and threw them to the floor. Naomi's eyes widened as Emily rose and straddled her hips. She leaned down and slowly kissed Naomi's eyes, ears, nose and finally got to her mouth. She circled the blonde's lips with her tongue before plunging it into her mouth, groaning as she did so. Naomi traced a line with her nail down Emily's back that caused the redhead to shiver.

Emily started to trail kisses down Naomi's body, she shifted until she was sitting between the blonde's legs. She locked eyes with Naomi as she gently put her hands on her hips, and was rewarded as they were lifted off the bed so she could remove her underwear. She gently stroked the inside of Naomi's thigh and trailed her hand down to her knee, never breaking eye contact. Naomi gasped and said, "Please Em, no more teasing." Emily smiled, and moved her hand back up Naomi's leg, she paused slightly before running her fingers between Naomi's thighs and smiled as the blonde moaned with pleasure. Slowly she ran he fingers up and down, before gently entering her. She moved her fingers in and out slowly and started to rub her with her thumb. Suddenly Naomi grabbed her head and pulled her towards her so they were kissing. Emily increased the rhythm of her fingers and could feel Naomi tense up, she pulled away from the kiss until she was looking directly into Naomi's eyes, "Oh God, Emily."

Naomi cried out Emily's name as her climax washed over her. She could feel her inside and the pleasure was almost unbearable. Finally her hips stopped bucking and her breathing slowed. Emily said, "Was that ok?" Naomi opened her eyes and looked at the redhead, she looked so vulnerable and unsure of herself. Naomi pulled her close and Emily lay down beside her. She turned around so she and Emily were facing each other, "Emily Fitch, I think I can safely say that you just gave me the best orgasm of my life." Emily grinned, "Really?" Naomi rolled her eyes, "You were there right? You were amazing." She smiled and then gently kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly Naomi tensed up, Emily noticed and said "What's wrong?" Naomi looked at her, a glint in her eye, "I've just realised that while I'm lying here naked, you appear to be almost fully clothed and I just don't think that's fair." Emily smiled, "So what do you propose to do about it?" Naomi looked like she was thinking for a minute and then replied, "I don't really have choice, firstly I need to remove all of your clothes." She reached over and slowly took Emily's skirt, tights and underwear off. Emily looked at her and asked in a husky voice, "And then?" Naomi paused before leaning over to kiss her again, "Hmm, then I think I need to return a favour"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've tried to update reasonably quickly, mainly because I really wanted to write the next chapter! A few twists and turns in this part but hopefully still in keeping with the story. Thanks for the reviews and hope it's still a good read.**

* * *

Naomi was the first to wake the next morning, she looked over to where Emily lay sleeping and smiled. They'd fallen asleep exhausted, limbs entwined after several hours of the most passionate sex she had ever experienced. At some point during the night, or rather the morning, they had finally untangled themselves and Naomi now found herself at the edge of the bed. She felt the familiar panic starting to rise in her and knew she couldn't stay in the room, but neither could she run away totally either, it wasn't fair on Emily.

She slowly rose from the bed and quickly pulled a t-shirt over her head and put on some underwear. Naomi opened the door and quietly made her way to the bathroom. She stood at the sink, looking into the mirror as she splashed her face with cold water, trying to reason with herself. You know you're being a total cow, just because you haven't left the house this time do you think that will make Emily feel better when she wakes up? You'll still be gone. "I know, but I'll only be downstairs and it's the best I can manage," she said to her reflection.

She made her way down to the kitchen and found Effy already up and about. "God Eff, I don't know how you manage it, going out half the night and still up at the crack of dawn." Effy motioned towards the clock, "I'd hardly call 11.30 the crack of dawn. Kettle's just boiled if you want a cup of tea, vicar." Naomi looked confused, "Vicar?" Effy raised her eyebrows, "Oh sorry, I just thought you'd found religion." Naomi stared at her blankly. "It's just that when I came in last night, and for some time afterwards actually, I could hear a lot of cries of "Oh God" coming from your room." Effy smirked.

Naomi turned crimson, and quickly made her way over to the kettle where she became engrossed in making a cup of tea. She jumped as Effy stood beside her, "Well?" Naomi stopped what she was doing, "Well what?" Effy snorted, "I'm not asking for details, although it's pretty clear how the evening turned out, how are you feeling? I'm guessing because you're here and Emily is still asleep in your bed, you're in panic mode?" Naomi slumped against the work surface. "Fuck Eff, I'm a mess. We had a really great dinner, Emily really enjoyed it," she smiled, "Then we came back here and well you heard the results of that. The sex was mind-blowing and beautiful at the same time. And yet here I am freaking out, hiding in the kitchen." Effy smiled at her sadly, "And how do you think Emily is going to feel when she wakes up?" Naomi caught her breath, "Please don't Eff, I feel awful but I just couldn't stay in the room, I felt like I couldn't breathe." Effy gestured for her to sit down, "Right, then let's talk about how you can make it up to her." Naomi sat down and said sadly, "Ok, but that only works if she'll let me."

* * *

Emily woke as the light streamed through the curtains, it must be quite late she thought. She smiled to herself as she added, well I didn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning so I shouldn't be surprised. She closed her eyes again and thought back to last night, her mind filled with the memory of Naomi touching her, kissing her and making her come more times than she thought possible. "No wonder I'm exhausted," she said to herself. She turned over to find the other side of the bed empty, she wasn't exactly surprised but it still hurt. She sighed as she got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I suppose this is what is going to be like, just when I think we're getting close, Naomi is going to freak and leave me alone again.

She went over to close the door while she got dressed and thought she could hear voices downstairs. For a moment her heart lifted, maybe Naomi had stayed, but then a cold dose of reality kicked in, what did it matter if she was downstairs, she'd still left Emily in her bed again, obviously unable to face the thought of waking up with her. Anger flared up in her, "Well fuck you Naomi Campbell, and if you think I'm going to make this easy for you, you've got another think coming." Instead of getting dressed she picked up one of Naomi's t-shirts and her underwear and quickly put them on before heading to the bathroom.

She quietly made her way downstairs and stood for a moment outside the kitchen while deciding how she was going to play this. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself as Effy and Naomi's conversation drifted out from the room.

"_Don't be so fucking stupid Eff, I'm trying to think of nice things, not something that will make her think I'm mentally unstable." "It worked for Angelina Jolie. I've made plenty of suggestions and you seem hell bent on finding fault with all of them, so you come up with something " "Effy, since most of your suggestions have involved drugs, sex or me endangering myself in some way I think I'm entitled to reject them."_

Emily smiled at that.

_Actually, maybe we're approaching this in the wrong way, what does she like?"_

In spite of her anger Emily found herself waiting to hear the answer, interested in what the blonde's reply would be.

"_Well, she loves her food, you should have seen her face last night in Giovanni's, it was almost the same as when she..., anyway you don't need to know about that." "Right so we've got food, what else gives her pleasure? I'm not turning it back to sex, although if her screaming was anything to go by last night, you might want to have that as a back-up plan."_

Emily blushed, so Effy had heard them.

"_I know she likes to go for long walks when she wants to get away from everything, she's always pointing out flowers or birds so I guess she likes nature. And literature, she loves books." "Well there you go then, the perfect date. Come on Naoms, catch up, that's my girl I knew you'd get it eventually."_

Emily strained to hear what Naomi said next as it was almost a whisper.

"_What if it doesn't work? What if I've really blown it this time?" Effy replied, "Naomi, why are you doing this?" Naomi paused, "Because I'm an idiot and freaked out again." "And?" Effy prompted. Another pause "Because I think Emily Fitch is the most amazing person I've ever met." "Well, I suggest as a starting point, you tell her that."_

* * *

Emily sighed as the last remaining bit of anger left her body and she had to lean against the wall to support herself. Naomi thought she was amazing. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Naomi looked up as she walked in and it gave Emily a sense of satisfaction when she noticed the blonde's face flush when she saw what she was wearing. Naomi stood up and asked her if she wanted a cup of tea. Emily nodded. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Effy.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" the brunette asked with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Emily coughed, "Eventually." Naomi placed the tea in front of her and sat down in the chair opposite. "Emily," she started but faltered as the red head looked her directly in the eye, "I'm sorry, I freaked out again. I know I said I would try not to but I just felt like I couldn't breathe." She looked at Emily, willing her to say things were ok. Effy was also staring at them an interested look on her face, she couldn't believe how honest Naomi was being.

Emily held her gaze and waited to reply, partly enjoying making the blonde feel uncomfortable but also feeling slightly guilty she was being cruel. "Well I suppose you're still here, which is progress, of sorts, compared to last time. But I can't pretend I wasn't hurt when I woke up." Naomi reached over and took her hand, "I know and I am truly sorry, I don't know what else to say." She looked directly at Emily and it was clear from her eyes that she regretted her actions.

Emily took a deep breath, "I know you're sorry. I guess it's something we'll have to work through together. You can talk to me about these things you know, tell me if you're feeling stressed out?" Naomi sighed, relief flooding through her. "I'll try, I promise. The trouble is I find it hard to control the feeling when I get it and I just feel like I need to run away." Emily smiled at her, "Well I suppose it's too much to hope you can control it completely straight away, so just don't run too far next time ok?" Naomi just nodded and looked at her like she couldn't believe she was being given a second chance.

Emily cleared her throat, "As we are being honest, I should tell you I overheard some of your conversation with Effy earlier before I came into the kitchen." Effy smirked, this should be good she thought. Naomi sat just looking at Emily, "Then you know that I think you're amazing, even more so now than I did before." Emily blushed, "Thank you." Naomi continued gazing at her, "I mean it Em, I think you are the most wonderful person I've ever met and I am going to try my hardest to make it up to you for behaving like an idiot."

Emily rose from the table and walked over to where Naomi sat, she leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips, "How about you start making it up to me right now?"

* * *

Emily gasped, thank God for Naomi and her tongue she thought, I don't ever want this to stop. But she knew she couldn't hold on for much longer, no matter how pleasurable it was, and she cried out as she felt her orgasm rippling through her body. Naomi moved back up the bed stopping to plant kisses all over Emily's body as she did so. Emily finally opened her eyes to find the blonde looking at her adoringly, "God I love being able to make you scream like that." Emily smiled, "Well if this afternoon is how you make things up to me then I think you should run away more often." She stopped as an anxious look passed over Naomi's face, "Please Em, I still feel so awful about leaving you this morning." Emily reached out and stroked her face, "I'm sorry, it was just my clumsy way of saying thank you and trying to let you know I forgive you. Are you ok, not panicked or anything?" Naomi smiled and kissed her fingers before snuggling into the redhead's shoulder, "I'm fine, well better than fine, pretty great in fact." She turned her head and stretched up to kiss Emily.

Emily let out a contented sigh, "I wish I didn't have to go but Mum will freak if I stay out another night. Anyway, it might get a bit intense if I stayed all weekend." Naomi rose on to her side, "Em, I said I was ok. I wouldn't mind if you stayed." Emily grinned at her, "Chill out Naoms, I was thinking more about the sleep deprivation and work on Monday actually." Naomi smiled back at her, "Oh right, well I guess a decent night's sleep might be ok, not as much fun though. Do you want a shower before you go?" Emily sniffed, "I think I should don't you? I reek of sex and debauchery, Katie will spot it a mile off." Naomi kissed her and got up, pulling a t-shirt over her head "You can borrow my dressing gown and I'll just get you a clean towel." She turned back to the bed as she reached the door "Oh and Em, if Katie is that observant you might also want to get rid of that 'just fucked' look on your face" she grinned.

Emily put on the dressing gown and went into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and sure enough reflected back was the unmistakable smug look of someone who had been shagging all night. She giggled, "And most of the afternoon." She heard a knock at the door, "Em I've got you a towel." Emily felt the now familiar rush of desire run through her, "Oh fuck it, I might as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamb." She removed the dressing gown and opened the door, "Do you want to scrub my back for me?" she asked innocently. Naomi's eyes widened and when she raised her head to look at Emily, the redhead could see her own desire being reflected back at her. "Emily, you are insatiable." Naomi said before being dragged in to the bathroom.

* * *

They were getting dressed after their shower when Naomi turned to Emily, "I know you've forgiven me but I still want to make it up to you." Emily grinned at her, "Who's insatiable now?" Naomi shook her head, "I didn't mean that, not that it isn't an excellent way to make things up to you, I'd like to take you on another date if that's ok?" she asked shyly. Emily looked over to her, "Of course it's ok, what did you have in mind?" "I thought we could go on a picnic, next Saturday maybe? There's this really nice place I know in the country about 20 minutes away and I think you'll like it." Emily walked over to her, "That sounds lovely, and very thoughtful. I'd love to go." Naomi looked relieved, "Great, I'll sort it all out." She leaned down and gently kissed Emily, stopping only when she heard her moan. "Maybe this isn't such a great idea, seeing as your cab will be here any minute." Emily sighed, "Spoilsport."

Once the cab had left she walked back into the house and found Effy in the kitchen putting away some shopping. "Hey do you want a hand with that?" she asked. Effy turned around, "Oh finally managed to detach yourself from Emily then?" She said with a grin. Naomi aimed a playful slap at her, "Stop it, we weren't that bad. She's just gone home, I hope she doesn't get too much grief from Katie or her Mum." Effy smirked, "Ah how sweet, she's only just left and you're already missing your girlfriend" "Effy, I'm warning you, don't push it. She is not my girlfriend, we're just taking things slowly and we'll see where it goes. God we only slept together for the first time yesterday, how can she be my girlfriend?" Naomi looked anxious.

Effy gave her a knowing look, "It's ok, I didn't mean to freak you out. I just think it's nice that you've met someone you can be yourself with, that's all." Naomi sighed, "I know, she was pretty amazing today," she stopped as Effy raised her eyebrow, "I meant the fact that she forgave me and that she was so understanding." Effy finished putting the shopping away, "So what's the problem?" Naomi looked at her, "Did I say there was a problem?" Effy simply said, "You didn't have to, I can read you like a book." She motioned towards a wine glass and filled it up when Naomi nodded at her.

They took their wine through to the lounge. "Come on Naoms, out with it, what are you keeping back?" Effy asked as they sat down. The blonde shrugged, "I'm not even sure I know myself." "Ok," said Effy, "let's start with what you do know. How do you feel when you're with Emily?" Naomi thought for a minute, "I feel like I'm seeing the world in a slightly different way, from a different perspective, like it's not just my view of things but some of it is her view as well. Does that make sense?" Effy nodded and smiled for her to go on. "I feel like I'm the most interesting person in the world and that's because Emily acts like I am. It's the same when she tells me I'm beautiful, I believe it because she's telling me. I guess when I'm with her I feel special."

Effy paused, "Anything else?" Naomi sighed, "I'm different around her, not in a bad way but I actually think about what I'm doing and the way it makes her feel when I'm with her. When I panicked this morning I knew I couldn't leave completely as I knew it would hurt her too much; normally I'd have just gone, but I stayed for her. You were right in the kitchen, I do miss her already, and I think about her all the time. But it's not that simple is it? When you called her my girlfriend it freaked me out totally, I felt trapped for a second, worried about it and that scares me." She looked at Effy with an anguished look on her face.

"Why does it scare you?" Effy asked. Naomi paused, "I don't know exactly. I suppose it's because I'm not feeling very in control, it's like she's got under my skin. What if I freak out again and she gives up on me?" Effy shook her head, "Naomi, I think it's safe to say you will freak out again at some point you, just need to trust Emily when she says she wants you to work through it together." "I'm not sure I can cope with someone having that power over me" Naomi said sadly, "and I'm not sure I want the responsibility for not hurting her." Effy said gently, "Why?" Naomi looked at her, "Because the thought of her getting hurt, by anything, but especially by me, makes my chest tighten and makes me want to cry."

Effy laughed and sighed at the blonde. Naomi looked at her, "What?" she demanded. "God Naomi, you can be dense sometimes. The feelings you described are all very normal, some might even say common." Naomi was starting to get annoyed, "Effy stop doing this 'I know everything' crap and tell me what you're on about. If what I said was so normal and common, how come it's all new to me?" Effy looked directly at her and simply replied, "Because you've never fallen in love before."

Effy left the blonde in the lounge staring into space, the shock visible on her face. She went to the kitchen, topped up the wine, and thought, I have a feeling she's going to need this when she finally comes round.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've updated this quickly as I though the last chapter was a bit of a cliff hanger. I hope I don't sound repetitive but thank you again for all the great reviews, alerts and everyone who is reading this , I am genuinely grateful. **

**Firstly I just wanted to clarify that I'm not sure how others use line breaks but I've assumed they're like sub chapters. So in the last chapter where it went quickly from Emily and Naomi kissing in the kitchen to full on sexytime, that was after they'd gone to Naomi's room, they weren't getting it on in the kitchen in front of Effy!**

**I have to confess I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, simply because I hope Naomi's behaviour is believable. I've worked on the assumption that as series Naomi kept her true feelings hidden successfully for ages it could happen here. ****This is virtually all Naomi/ Effy as I thought there was a lot of mileage there, but don't worry there's more interaction between the rest of the characters later on.**

**Anyway I hope you'll let me know if it feels wrong, or better still if it feels right.**

* * *

Naomi woke up and groaned, she felt like shit. Her head was banging and she thought she was going to throw up. She caught a whiff of the empty vodka bottle lying next to the bed and it was enough to tip her over the edge. She ran from the room into the bathroom and was violently sick. When the retching had finally subsided she groaned again and flushed the toilet. Slowly she rose and stood in front of the sink before splashing her face with cold water. She looked in the mirror and was horrified to see she looked even worse than she felt. What on earth had made her drink so much last night?

Then it hit her like a speeding train and she thought she was going to throw up again.

"_Because you've never fallen in love before."_

After Effy had said those words all Naomi could remember was going into shock, she had literally sat rooted to the spot just staring into space for an half an hour, maybe more. When she had finally refocused on the room all she could think about was erasing the memory of them being said, that's where the alcohol had come in. She'd virtually downed the glass of wine Effy had placed in front of her and then told the brunette she needed something stronger. Luckily Effy had stocked up when she'd been shopping and she soon reappeared with a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

Naomi poured herself a generous measure and again downed it in one; this was swiftly followed by another. Effy had known her long enough to know now was not the time for discussion, so she simply sat next to her and tried to match each drink the blonde took with one of her own. Naomi remembered being angry when she got to the bottom of the bottle and she'd shouted at Effy, really screamed at her. Effy had just sat there and taken it, knowing full well why she was reacting the way she was.

Eventually she reached out to Naomi and the blonde had collapsed into her sobbing, repeating over and over, "It's not true, it can't be, she'll just leave me, I can't get hurt like that again." Effy had just held her, stroking her hair whilst whispering "Shhh, it'll be ok."

* * *

Naomi took a gulp of water and washed her mouth out until she finally thought she could brush her teeth without being sick again. She slowly went back into her room and got dressed before making her way downstairs. As she'd expected Effy was already up and was sat in the kitchen reading the Sunday papers.

She looked up as Naomi walked in and said, "Hey, tea's over there and the nurofen are on the side." Naomi picked up the tea and took the tablets before sitting down. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you last night." Effy just shrugged, "S'ok I know you weren't quite yourself, and you'd had a shock."

They sat in silence as Effy read and Naomi drank her tea, finally starting to feel human again as the painkillers kicked in. Effy eventually looked up, "So you want to talk about it yet?" Naomi shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about." Effy snorted, "I wondered what stage we'd be at this morning, I had a bet with myself you'd be back in denial. When you're ready I'll be in the lounge." Naomi exploded, "For fuck's sake Effy, I've just said there's nothing to discuss, just fucking drop it." Effy got up and went to walk out of the room, "In case you're interested, it was a close call between denial or anger."

* * *

Naomi sat finishing her tea, before huffily getting up and following her into the lounge. As she flopped onto the sofa she said "Look Effy, I admit I was shocked yesterday by, well that thing you said, but I've been thinking about it and it's just not possible." Effy smiled at her, "On what basis?" Naomi stopped, "Huh?" Effy continued, "Well you say you've been thinking about it and decided it's not possible, what's the logic behind that conclusion?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes, she hated Effy in this mood. "I don't need to justify myself to you. I could just as easily turn it round and ask you what logic you based _your_ statement on?" Effy smiled smugly as Naomi realised she'd fallen straight into the brunette's trap, "Well, let me see. First the obvious things, the things you actually told me; the fact you can't get her out of your head, you miss her when she's not with you, you now consider everything from her perspective as well as your own and you get a pain in your heart, sorry I'm paraphrasing you actually said your chest, when you think about anything hurting her. All classic signs I think you'll agree."

Naomi started to protest but Effy cut her off, "I haven't finished, please don't interrupt you had your chance to make your case for the defence but opted not to. The next tell tale signs are less obvious, but are quite plain to see if you look hard enough and fall into the classic behavioural/ body language category. The fact that when you told her you were sorry you didn't break eye contact, you had your palms upturned and your arms open because you we're willing her to believe you. You frequently blush and bite your bottom lip when her name is mentioned or she says something you think is sweet. Your palms sweat and your eyes light up when you talk about her. You frequently call her beautiful or amazing"

Naomi sat there open mouthed, now she really hated the mood Effy was in and she was still on a roll, clearly warming to her subject. Effy paused to take a breath, "Finally there are the hidden things that I admit I'm making a guess at based on what I've observed. Take Friday when you asked her out to dinner, you could have sent her an email but you needed her to see you were making an effort. When you walked in to Corporate you strode in not caring what other people thought even though you knew they'd gossip about it, but you wanted people to see you to show her she was important."

Effy continued "Even though you'll deny it, you've become far less hung up on work. Don't look like that, I don't mean you've got less dedicated but you're more open to the possibility that other things, or rather people, can be important in your life. You could easily have opted for a faceless restaurant on Friday but you wanted her to share in something that was special to you so you took her to Giovanni's. You clearly care what she thinks of you, which normally you wouldn't give a fuck about. When she compliments you, you believe her, because you know deep down she wouldn't lie to you."

Effy smiled, "Although I could go on, I'll leave you with one final observation, I'm actually quite proud of the reasoning of this one. You've already opened up totally to her and let your defences down. I know you're wondering how I know this?" In spite of herself Naomi found her head nodding. "Elementary my dear Campbell, based on what I heard on Friday there is no way on God's earth Emily could have made you come like that if you were holding anything back."

* * *

Naomi was stunned, which quickly turned to annoyance when she realised that when Effy had finally used Emily's name she had started to blush and bite her bottom lip. "Effy you are the most, self satisfied, smug, self satisfied" "You've already said that." Naomi had a face like thunder, "Right now you've quite finished, do I get a say?" Effy nodded, "By all means, but I think you'll find the case for the prosecution is watertight."

Naomi started, "It's not possible because I've only know Emily for a few months, I'm only just getting to know her properly and no-one normal, but especially not me, can fall in that word with someone in such a short space of time. I'm willing to accept after Friday I might be in _lust_ with her, which would explain the obvious physical signs. I clearly _like _her so naturally I was sorry for behaving badly and would want to ask her to dinner in person. As for the rest of it, I've never heard such a load of bollocks in my life." She laughed, shaking her head.

Effy looked at her, "That's it? That's the best you can come up with? Some lame counter arguments and the rest is bollocks?" Naomi paused, "No there's more." Naomi got up, opened her laptop and started typing, reading out loud as she did, "if I put my 'symptoms' into Google, so that's lack of concentration, sweating, red face, chest pain. Aha see Effy Stonem you're not so clever now, it can all be explained by the fact I could have a brain tumour, heart condition or I've stopped smoking." She stared defiantly at Effy. Effy stared back, her eyebrows raised, "What? It's there in black and white," Naomi said turning the computer so the screen was facing Effy.

"Let me get this straight, rather than admit you lo..." Naomi interrupted, "Do. Not. Say. It." Effy continued, "Ok rather than admit you might have feelings for Emily, you are honestly telling me you are entertaining the possibility of having a life threatening condition as a viable alternative? I knew you were fucked up but really Naoms, that's just weird not to mention childish, how fucking old are you?" Naomi slumped back down onto the sofa, and said quietly "alright." Effy replied, "Alright what?" Naomi turned sharply, "I said al-fucking-right. Your evidence is overwhelming; my response was shit and desperate." Effy smiled at her, "So have we finally reached acceptance?"

Naomi buried her head in her hands and groaned loudly, "Yes," she sat up and looked at Effy, "My name's Naomi Campbell and I'm in love with Emily Fitch."

* * *

Effy looked at her like a proud parent, "How do you feel?" Naomi looked ashen, "Honestly? Mind numbingly petrified. You can't tell anyone about this, I need time to get used to it." Effy looked hurt, "I can't believe you'd think I'd be such a bitch, of course I won't tell anyone." Naomi sighed, "Sorry, but this is huge, it's just so much for me to take in." Suddenly a wave of panic washed over her, and the remaining colour drained from her face as she turned to Effy. "What am I going to do about work? She'll be in my division for the next two weeks at least. I can't let Emily, or anyone else, see how I feel about her it could totally fuck up my career." Effy shrugged, "It'll take time for you to accept it properly so you should be able to hide it." Naomi looked terrified, "That's it? I should be able to hide it? What if I can't? I'm fucking ruined."

Effy looked at her, "Naomi, calm down, take a deep breath. You're only behaving like this, in the privacy of our flat because I'm your best friend and we've been through a lot together. You're not as open in work, you can keep it hidden." Naomi sighed before tensing up again. "What is it now?" Effy said gently. "Look I know I was hideously drunk last night and therefore a bit more emotional than I would normally be but I'm genuinely scared, I mean heart-stopping scared. I pretend that none of the things that happened with my Dad affect me anymore, but we both know that's a lie." Naomi looked up to see Effy nodding her head in agreement. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, "What if she doesn't feel the same way back? What if I finally pluck up the courage to tell her how I feel and she rejects me? I don't think I could stand it." Effy considered her for a moment, "Naomi, it's not just been you I've been observing you know; I've seen the way Emily behaves when she's with you and the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching, she adores you. I don't want to sound too much like JJ, but based on the empirical evidence I'd say the chances of her rejecting you stand at less than one per cent, maybe even less than that."

* * *

As if on cue Naomi's phone beeped with a text from Emily. She opened it and smiled as she read

"_Hey gorgeous, hope you caught up on your sleep. I know I've already thanked you for Friday but I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you. E xxx_

Naomi looked at Effy, "What do I do, I mean how should I reply?" "For God's sake Naomi, just reply the same way you would if we hadn't had this conversation."

She tapped in her reply

"_Hey beautiful, had a bit of a session with Effy last night so still sleep deprived. You're welcome for Friday, not to mention Saturday. I miss you too. N x_

After a couple of minutes the phone rang and Naomi panicked when Emily's name came up. "Fuck Eff, what do I do now?" Effy sighed, "Naomi, just be normal."

Naomi answered, "Hi Emily, everything ok?" Effy smiled as Naomi settled herself into the sofa. She could hear Naomi's half of the conversation, "Nothing much, just sat talking about things." There was a pause as Emily spoke. Naomi laughed, "Your name might have come up once or twice, and no I'm not telling you." Another pause "Em, as if I'd tell her about that, it's private, although to be fair I think she heard a quite a bit when she came in on Friday." Effy got up and mouthed "Ok?" Naomi smiled and nodded and Effy could still hear her laughter as she went into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: New chapter and sorry, but Naomi is a bit (a lot?) of a bitch in this, but Ems hold her own. I'll try to update soon. The next chapter or two might be a bit darker.**

**I have also realised I am up to chapter 14 already when I originally said this might stretch to 15 chapters. Hopefully you won't be disappointed to know it is now going to be longer as I have looked at my original chapter synopsis and realised I'm actually only on chapter 6 or 7. I'm just really enjoying writing this and receiving your feedback so plenty more twists and turns to come.**

* * *

Naomi sat at her desk on Monday morning looking through the list of people who were starting their placement in the not-for-profit today. She normally got into the office early anyway but she'd arrived especially early today as she knew she'd have to work out a plan of action to make sure she kept her composure. She gently stroked Emily's name on the list and found herself smiling. She shook herself, that was exactly the type of stupid act that was going to get her caught out. She groaned as she also noticed Mark's name on the list, that's all she needed his beady eyes following her and snide comments. She sighed, well that settled it, with him here ready to stir up trouble where possible she didn't have a choice. The ice maiden would have to make a return if she, and Emily, were going to get through this unscathed.

She opened a few emails and started to reply when she heard the door opening and someone enter the section. She didn't need to turn around, she knew it would be Emily. She breathed in and out a few times as she sensed the redhead walking over to her desk. Don't fuck this up she repeated to herself, before turning and saying with no hint of emotion on her face, "Good morning Emily, you're in early. Let me show you where your desk for the next two weeks will be." Emily looked a bit startled at her tone, but simply said, "Ok, thanks."

Naomi led her over to a bank of desks that had been assigned to the trainees and took her to the one that was pretty much as far away from hers as physically possible. "You've been allocated this desk. I'm sure you know the drill by now, but the procedure manuals are in the draw along with any stationary you might have run out of. I'll introduce you to Clare later at the department meeting, she'll be able to sort out any other things you'll need while you're in the section. Hope you enjoy your two weeks here." She walked back to her own desk and sat down slightly shaking.

Emily put her bag down, sat at her computer and switched it on. Who the hell was that cold bitch? She thought. Where was Naomi from the phone last night, her Naomi? Jesus, she'd spent half the weekend in her bed for fuck's sake. She opened her inbox and tried to concentrate but her mind was racing. When she could bear it no more, she got up and walked over to where the blonde was sitting. "Naoms is everything ok?" she started but was quickly cut off. "Emily, I don't think it's appropriate to use nicknames like that in work. Please refer to me as Naomi all the time." Emily gasped, "Naomi, what's wrong?" she reached out and touched the blonde on the arm and was hurt when she saw her flinch. Naomi turned to face her, "Emily, I shouldn't have to remind you that for the next two weeks I am effectively your boss so please try to remain professional and keep personal actions or conversations to a minimum." Emily stared in to the ice blue eyes that were totally devoid of any emotion, "Right, fine, I'm sorry if my behaviour was inappropriate." She said before walking slowly back to her desk.

* * *

Emily walked into the canteen at lunchtime in a daze. Her morning had gone from bad to worse. She grabbed a sandwich and looked around to find somewhere to sit. She spotted Katie with some people she vaguely knew and headed over. "Mind if I sit down?" she motioned to an empty seat. Katie looked up, her eyes sparkling, "Hey Emsie, no problem. How's your morning been?" Before Emily could reply, Katie carried on, "mine has been awesome. Marketing and PR is definitely the right department for me, you actually get paid to go to parties for fuck's sake, how cool is that?" Emily mumbled that she was glad she was having a good time there; personally she had hated it, it was so fake. Katie finally picked up that there was something wrong, she turned to the people she was sitting with and said, "Sorry guys I just need to have a quick word with my sister, I'll catch up with you later."

They moved until they were sat on their own, "what's up? I thought this was the placement you were waiting for" Emily looked at her and her voice caught as tears sprung into her eyes, "So did I, but she's being so cold towards me Katie, especially after the weekend." She thought back to the reception she'd received when she walked in through the door on Saturday night.

_When Emily arrived home she was still on cloud nine, Katie had dragged her upstairs and forced her to tell her what had happened. "Come on out with it, although it's clear you've been shagging. Please try not to disgust me too much with your tales of lesbo passion." Emily was glad to have someone to confide in so she filled her in on the events since Friday. She obviously hadn't gone into great detail but had told Katie about the meal and the rest of the night as well as Saturday, even though she glossed over how hurt she had felt when she woke up to find Naomi gone._

"_Maybe I was wrong about her, if she can make you this happy." Katie mused and Emily was surprised how nice Katie was being. "You won't tell anyone will you? Especially not Mum?" Katie looked at her a horrified expression on her face, "Emily, how could you say that, of course I won't, I promise." Emily shrugged, "Well you weren't ok with it before and you did practically threaten me with blackmail." Katie sat her down, "Ems, let's just say I didn't want you being taken advantage of or getting hurt. Emily, if this is what you want and it makes you happy, then I'm ok with it, I don't care if you're gay, although none of your dyke friends had better feel me up." Emily laughed, "I don't have any 'dyke friends', it's just Naomi and I don't think you're her type." Katie looked offended, "Why not, we're identical aren't we? Why wouldn't she find me attractive?" "Fucking hell Katie, make up your mind, or do you just not care where the attention comes from?" Emily had asked shaking her head._

Back in the canteen Katie looked angry, "I told you she was a bitch, what did she do?" Emily briefly told her about the conversation first thing. Katie's eyes flashed, "What else?" Emily sighed, "We had the usual department meeting once everyone was there, lots of people were chatting as John Foster walked in and tried to get the meeting started. He asked for quiet and she just singled me out in front of everybody and said that meant me too." Emily continued, "And it just got worse from there. We've been given our initial pieces of work and mine is about as dull as you can get, working with some guy called Colin. The others are all working with either her or John. She's being friendly enough with the others, not laughing and joking all the time or anything but not totally cold like she is with me. She's basically excluding me from the rest of the group and they've noticed. I'm not sure I can get through the rest of the afternoon, let alone the next two weeks." She finished and Katie could see she was trying not to cry.

Katie stood up, "Right, where is she, the cow. She needs a good slap." Emily pulled her down, "please Katie don't make it any worse for me." Katie grudgingly sat down, "Emily it's not fair, she shouldn't treat you differently just because you're shagging her, it's practically bullying." Emily shrugged, "Well, I don't know what the reason is, but she isn't treating me the same as everyone else." Just then Mark walked up, "Mind if I sit down?" Emily got up, "It's ok I was just going back to work." Mark grinned, "Really, after the morning of torture you just had? I thought you'd probably feign sickness this afternoon. I don't know what you've done to upset Naomi, but she's got a real downer on you." Katie glared at him as Emily said sadly, "I don't know what I've done either." With that she smiled at Katie and went back to her desk.

Thankfully she managed to stay out of Naomi's way for the remainder of the afternoon, not that it was hard when the blonde was avoiding her. As the day drew to a close, Emily started to get angrier. How fucking dare she show me up like that, in front of my colleagues. She's the one always banging on about being professional but then she behaves like that. I've a good mind to go to her flat after work and have it out with her. The more Emily thought about it, the more determined she became; that's exactly what she was going to do as she wasn't prepared to be treated like shit for the next two weeks.

* * *

Naomi and Effy were finishing their dinner, "I have to say Naoms, you're turning into quite a good cook." Naomi grinned, "Well after my month of practice I found I actually quite enjoyed it and it's one of the few things that relaxes me. Maybe I should have offered to cook for Emily at the weekend instead of a picnic." As she said her name a frown crossed her face and Effy picked up on it straight away, "what is it, don't tell me there's trouble in paradise already?" Naomi sighed, "I was so afraid I'd slip up today, I think I might have been a bit hard on her. I've put her with Colin for her first project." Effy gasped, "Fucking hell Naomi, I know you're struggling with how you feel about her but are you trying to make her die of boredom?" Just then they both jumped as the doorbell rang. "I'll go" said Effy.

As she walked down the hall, the bell went again; whoever was at the door was clearly impatient. She opened the door to be greeted by a thunderous looking Emily. "Hi Emily, come on in" she started before the redhead interrupted, "Is she in?" Effy nodded, "Yeah, she's in the kitchen." "Thanks" she said as she pushed past. Effy smiled to herself, I need to see this as I think Naomi's in for a rough ride, she thought.

Naomi was just loading the dishwasher when she turned to see who had come down the hallway like a whirlwind. When she saw Emily she smiled, "Hi Em, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Emily glared at her, fire flashing in her eyes, "Don't fucking 'Hi Em' me, like nothing has happened, what are you some kind of schizophrenic?" Naomi started to respond, "Look, if it's about work." Emily spat, "What the fuck else would it be about, I'm not allowed to be too personal remember?" Naomi looked at her, "Emily, I can explain, well partly explain." Emily crossed her arms, "Come on then, please explain to me why you felt the need to virtually ignore me all day, except for the times when you belittled me in front of my colleagues, singled me out for special attention or pretty much treated me like shit."

Naomi swallowed, "Emily, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be so hard on you. I just didn't want to be unprofessional around you." Emily snorted, "Well unless your definitions of professional and total cunt are the same, I would suggest you failed." Naomi flinched. "I just didn't want people to speculate about us." Emily grew angry again, "Naomi, because of the way you behaved they did anyway, Mark asked me what I'd done to upset you so much when I was having lunch with Katie." A look of panic spread across the blonde's face, "What did you say?" "Fucking hell, is that all you care about, what other people think? I said I didn't know. Before you ask Katie knows everything, but she won't say anything." Naomi gave her a startled look, "Are you sure?" Emily squinted at her, "Of course I'm sure she's my sister and she's given me her word, anyway you've talked to Effy so what's the difference?" Naomi sighed, "Nothing I suppose, I just don't want people at work thinking I'm treating you differently because you're my girlfriend, it's none of their business."

"But you are treating me differently," Emily suddenly stopped, "What did you say?" Naomi looked shocked, "Nothing, just it's none of their business." Emily said, "No before that." She turned to Effy who had been watching the whole exchange from the doorway, "You heard her right? It's not my ears playing tricks?" Effy smirked, "Oh no you can leave me well out of this; this is between you and blondie over there." Emily turned back to Naomi, who was desperately trying not to make eye contact, "Naomi, did you just call me your girlfriend?" Naomi flushed and mumbled still not looking at the redhead, "Might have." Emily stared at her, stunned that the blonde had made such an admission. She walked towards her and gently raised her head until she was looking into her eyes, she was relieved to see the coldness of earlier was gone. "Well isn't that what you are, I mean if you want to be." Emily looked steadily into the blue eyes and could see that Naomi was scared of her answer, but not in case she said yes, it was in case she said no. She leaned up and gently kissed her, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

* * *

They were sat on the sofa, holding hands grinning stupidly at each other when Emily looked at her watch. "Is that the time, I'd better get going." Naomi groaned and started kissing her neck, "Do you have to, can't you stay?" Emily gently pushed her away, "That's not fair, you know I'm powerless to resist when you do that. Naomi I mean it, stop it, I've got to go." Naomi pulled her best sulky face, "Oh alright I'll call you a cab, but I don't see why you can't just text Katie and stay here." Emily started to count on her fingers, "Reason one, my Mum is already suspicious about me staying out at weekends, if I did it in the week it would lead to a whole load of questions I'm not sure I'm ready to face yet. Reason two, I don't have a change of clothes which means I'd have to get up in the morning at least an hour earlier than normal, and you know how much I love my sleep. Which brings me nicely onto reason three, I wouldn't get any" she paused as Naomi wiggled her eyebrows at her, "I mean sleep Naomi. Finally reason four, I might be late for work and my boss at the moment can be a total cow so I don't want to give her any reason to be nasty to me." Naomi smiled at her, "You leave your boss to me, I'll make sure she treats you right."

They kissed goodnight and Emily got into the cab home. When she arrived she saw the house was in darkness so she tiptoed in and went upstairs as quietly as she could. She crept into her bedroom and was getting dressed for bed when Katie mumbled, "So you made it up then?" Emily smiled in the dark, "Yeah, we certainly did." Katie replied, "Eewww, spare me the details" before turning over and going to sleep. Emily fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, her thoughts filled with the blonde and a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day she arrived at work and buzzed herself in through the double doors, she was quite early, but she saw Naomi, _her girlfriend_, was already at her desk. She paused to look at her for a minute, amazed that she was really hers. Deep down she knew she'd behave differently today, but there was just a shred of doubt remaining as she walked up to her desk. She needn't have worried, when she got there Naomi turned to her and gave her a dazzling smile, "Morning Em, you got home ok?" Emily smiled back, "Eventually after a long struggle as my one track mind girlfriend kept trying to have her wicked way with me last night." Naomi giggled, "She sounds like a nightmare." Emily responded, "Oh I don't know, she can be pretty hard to resist."

Naomi looked at her more seriously, "Emily, I'm sorry about putting you with Colin, I know he's the world's most boring man. If you try to get the work out of the way quickly there are a few more interesting things I think you'll enjoy helping me out with." Emily raised her eyebrow, "Hmm, I can think of a few things you could help me out with too." Naomi blushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard their exchange. When she realised no one was in earshot she smiled at the redhead and said, "Maybe you and I need to do a bit of overtime tonight?"

Just then Mark walked past and saw their smiles, "Oh, I see you two have kissed and made up then?" Emily tensed up, unsure of what to say and how Naomi would react. She looked at the blonde to see if she was freaking out but instead found her smiling, "Yes thank you Mark, we have, but your concern is moving all the same." Emily let out the breath she was holding and said, "Ok, so I'll see you later?" Naomi winked at her, "I'm going to hold you to that Emily Fitch."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I wrote this as one chapter but it was pretty long so now it's three.**

* * *

Effy and Naomi were sitting eating lunch in the canteen on Thursday. Naomi rarely moved from her desk at lunchtime, preferring to get on with work instead; if she remembered to eat at all it was never more than quick sandwich. Effy looked over to where she was tucking into some pasta, "So to what do we owe this honour? You wouldn't normally take so much time away from your desk to bother." Naomi shrugged, "I've been in here a few times this week; Emily thinks I shouldn't skip lunch so much." Effy smiled at yet another thing the redhead was changing in Naomi. The blonde saw her and said "What's so funny?" Effy shook her head, "Nothing, I just think it's sweet she's having such a positive influence on you that's all." Naomi looked at her amused expression and replied "Just fuck off Eff." But she was smiling as she said it.

Naomi looked up and her expression softened. Effy didn't need to see where the blonde was staring to know she'd spotted Emily; I wonder if she knows how open her face is when she's looking at her, pondered Effy. Emily spotted them and gave a little wave before coming over. "Hi, glad to see you've started looking after yourself and eating a proper lunch." She said as she sat down. Naomi smiled at her, "Yeah, well I find I need to keep my strength up a lot more these days for some reason." Emily blushed before asking, "So are you nervous about your meeting tonight?" Effy looked at Naomi, "Oh God, sorry Naoms, I totally forgot. Have you got everything prepared?" Naomi nodded, "I've worked out the key things I want to say, on the assumption it's about the fundraising in the States, I'm pretty buggered if it's not." Emily stared at her, "I know you'll be fine, you're easily the best person for the job." Naomi smiled at her, already feeling more confident, "Thanks."

Emily walked over to Naomi's desk as she was finishing for the day, "Good luck, not that you need it. Call me later ok? I can always come over if you need me." Naomi nodded "I'll call you straight away, I promise."

* * *

Naomi looked up as John Foster came towards her. "Naomi, it's nearly 6 are you ok to have that meeting now?" Naomi got up and grabbed a pad and pen before looking round the office; good she thought everyone's gone home, I don't want any gossip about this getting out. She strode confidently over to where the section head was standing and he motioned to one of the empty offices before saying, "Please after you." Naomi walked in and sat at the table before John followed her, shutting the door after him.

"I'm not sure how much you know about a new client we've just signed, Habitat for Humanity? They're a top 20 US charity who try to eradicate homelessness and poor quality housing around the world. They are looking to expand their presence in the UK and that's where we come in." Naomi tried not to look excited, as part of her preparation she'd Googled the top charities in the US trying to find out what she could, Habitat for Humanity had been one of the ones she'd looked at. "I know a bit about them, they managed to get nearly $1 billion in donations last year and seem to have a global presence, why do they need us to work with them?"

John looked impressed that she'd done her research, "They know about a lot of the work we've done with Shelter in the UK and felt they could benefit from our expertise. I've been asked to be the main relationship manager but I'm going to need a good project manager to lead on a lot of the work, which is where I think you come in." Naomi flushed slightly, "Obviously I'm interested, very interested, but can you give me a bit more detail about what it would entail." John smiled at her, "Of course, I would have been disappointed if you'd just said yes without knowing what you were letting yourself in for." He outlined some of the key tasks and explained it would involve some travel over to the States. Naomi sat there thinking this could be exactly the break she was looking for. When he had finished, she said, "John, it sounds very exciting, I am definitely interested." "Good, obviously we'll have to go through the proper channels and advertise it internally but I'm sure we can secure the right outcome for us both." He replied.

He got up and walked over to where she was sitting, "It does mean we'll need to spend quite a bit of time together, I trust that won't be a problem?" Naomi shifted slightly, he was standing very close to her, she laughed nervously, "Of course not, we get on well." John smiled, "I think so. Naomi, there is one obvious way you could make sure the post is yours." Naomi looked confused, "I'm sorry?" "Well you're a very attractive woman and I'm sure you can be very persuasive when you need to be." The realisation of what he was implying hit Naomi and she jumped up from her seat, she stood facing him, "Excuse me, _Mr Foster_, but if you are implying what I think you're implying then the answer is a resounding no. I've worked bloody hard to get where I am in this company and I don't need to sleep with anybody to get a promotion."

John started directly at her, an unreadable look in his eye, "Girls like you are all the same, you think you can have it all don't you? You swan around the office, using your sexuality to manipulate people but when it comes down to it you're nothing but prick teases." Naomi looked stunned, "I come into work to do my job, I'm good at it, no very good actually, and I work hard. I find it fucking insulting of you to imply that I've achieved anything by fluttering my eyelashes or flashing my tits. This is the 21st century you know. On reflection I don't think I'll bother applying for the project manager post, now if you'll excuse me I need to go." She made her way towards the door but he blocked her exit, "I don't think so, Ms Campbell. Regardless of whether you want the job or not, I'm going to get what I want." Naomi looked at him and started to get scared, his eyes were fixed on her and had steel behind them. "Please John, get out of my way and let me leave." She moved forward again and tried to push past him but he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Let me go you're hurting me, I'll scream." He laughed, "Go ahead, there's no one out there, it's 6.30 on a Thursday evening even the cleaners won't be in." Naomi was now really frightened, her mind racing. He'd planned this, he knew there wouldn't be anyone around, this wasn't just some opportunistic pass at her, it was a calculated move. She struggled and cried out as he tightened the grip on her arms. He clamped his other hand over her mouth pinning her against the wall and trapping her legs. He leaned close to her ear, "Now, now Naomi, if you play nicely no one will get hurt. Can you do that and not make any noise?" She nodded and he removed his hand. He moved in and kissed her as Naomi tried desperately not to gag. What the fuck am I going to do, he's strong and although I'm no weakling he's too powerful for me. He broke off the kiss and said "Let's examine the goods shall we?" as he ran his hand over her breast. Naomi flinched and tried to get her hands free. He looked at her a smile playing round his lips and was shocked when she spat in his face. Naomi recoiled as he slapped her across the cheek, "Bitch, I told you to play nicely." He moved his hand down her body and in spite of herself Naomi screamed, "No" as he plunged his hand inside the waistband of her skirt. "Come on Naomi, I know you like this; I've heard all about you and the little redhead, you must let her do this all the time. There's much to correct in you it would seem." Naomi froze at the mention of Emily, a fire coursing through her body, she wasn't going to let this happen, she couldn't bear the thought of Emily's face if Foster hurt her. Finding the strength from somewhere she wrestled one of her legs free and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin. He doubled over in pain and let her arms go, seizing the element of surprise Naomi aimed a blow to his head and another kick at his legs, knocking him to the floor. "You're right Mr Foster," she spat at him, "I do let her because I want her to fuck me; unlike you, you sad prick who has to try and force me." She aimed a final kick into his stomach, "By the way I won't be in tomorrow, have a good weekend."

She opened the door and ran to her desk to pick up her bag; she quickly switched off her computer and went out to the lifts checking he wasn't following her. She only stopped running when she got into the back of a taxi. She gave him her address and let out a huge sigh as she tried to stop herself shaking.

* * *

Effy was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the front door go, she called out to Naomi, "Hi, I'm in the kitchen, how did it go?" She was surprised as Naomi made her way straight upstairs and slammed the door to her room. Effy shook her head and guessed she'd be down in a minute.

Upstairs Naomi had thrown her bag into her room and sat on her bed, she needed to get the feel of his hands off her. She'd got unchanged and looked at herself in the mirror noticing the mark on her face where Foster had slapped her. From her bag she heard her phone ringing, she searched for it, growing increasingly frustrated, "Why can't I ever find anything in this fucking bag." Angrily she tipped it upside down and shook all of the contents out, finally picking up her phone. Emily was on the caller display, she declined the call and flung her phone across the room, "Just fuck off and leave me alone."

She made her way into the bathroom and started the shower. She got in and let the water wash over her, finally she allowed herself to cry, sobbing uncontrollably as her tears ran down her face, merging with the water. When she had eventually stopped she picked up the shower gel and started scrubbing her skin, trying to remove all traces of him. In the end she washed five times but no matter how much she scrubbed she still felt tainted. She eventually calmed down and switched off the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and went back into her room just as the phone rang again, she retrieved it and saw it was Emily. She couldn't face her so she pressed decline and quickly pulled on some clothes before heading downstairs.

When she got into the kitchen she could see Effy was looking at her, her face full of concern. "You ok? What's happened?" Naomi shook her head, "I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Effy looked at her face and saw the mark, "How did you hurt your face?" "I said I was fine Effy, I don't want to talk about it ok?" she snarled at the brunette. She walked over and picked up a bottle of vodka and said, "I'm going into the garden, I need to be on my own right now. If Emily calls again tell her I don't want to speak to her." Effy watched her go and went into the lounge to get her phone.

* * *

Emily picked up her phone as soon as it rang; she'd been waiting to hear from Naomi and was starting to get worried. When she noticed it was Effy's name on the display her panic grew even more. "Hi Effy, is everything ok? I've left about 10 messages for Naomi but she's not called me back yet." She listened intently a frown appearing on her face as the brunette spoke. "Ok, I'll be right over." She turned to Katie, "Listen I need your help, Naomi had a meeting with John Foster today and she's come home in a bit of a state. I need to see her but I don't want to have to explain to Mum." Katie nodded, "Ok what do you need me to do." "Nothing much, just back me up when I explain where I'm going."

They went into the lounge where Jenna was sitting watching telly. "Hello girls, come to join your Mum for a change?" Emily swallowed, "Actually Mum I need to go out, that was Effy on the phone and she needs some help with a presentation so she's asked me to go over. We will probably be working late so I'm going to stay there tonight." Jenna eyed her suspiciously, "You seem to be spending a lot of time at Effy's and I thought you'd moved on from her department now." Emily was about to reply when Katie cut in, "well she has but Effy was really impressed with her work and is always asking her to help, she told me at lunch the other day she thought Emily was one of the best trainees they'd had in corporate." This worked like a charm and Emily smiled at Katie, grateful she knew how to press all the right buttons with their Mum. "Really, she said that? Oh Emily of course you must go and help her then, do you want your Dad to give you a lift?" Emily nodded, "That would be great, I'll just go and get some things together."

She stood outside Naomi's flat and waved her Dad goodbye. She walked down the stairs and she rang the doorbell. Effy answered, her face etched in worry. "Thank God you came, she won't speak to me but maybe you can get through to her." Emily nodded, "So what exactly happened?" Her face grew more concerned as Effy outlined what had taken place since Naomi came home. "Where is she, in the garden?" Effy nodded. Emily put her bag down and made her way out through the French doors, just as she was going to walk through Effy laid a hand on her arm, "Emily, I don't know what sort of state she'll be in when you get out there but be prepared for her to lash out." Emily just nodded.

* * *

She made her way to the end of the garden and pulled back the branch before walking through. "I told you to fuck off and leave me alone Effy." Naomi was curled into a ball hugging her knees to her chest. "It's not Effy," Emily said quietly. Naomi raised her head, her mouth forming into an o as she saw the redhead. "What are you doing here? I told Effy I didn't want to see you." Naomi responded. Emily tried to disguise her hurt before replying, "I was worried, and so is Effy." For the first time Naomi properly looked up and Emily could see that she had been crying as well as noticing the red mark on her cheek. "Jesus Naomi, what happened to you?" Emily rushed over to her. Naomi roughly pushed her away, "What is the matter with everyone? Why doesn't anyone listen when I say I'm fine and just want to be LEFT ALONE." Emily tipped backwards only just managing to steady herself with her hands, she sat down facing the blonde, "I am listening but I don't believe you." Naomi sneered at her, "Emily, I don't want to speak to you, go away. Now do you believe me?" Emily sat exactly where she was, "I believe you don't want to see me right now but I don't believe you're fine, not for one second, so I'm not going anywhere."

Emily looked into Naomi's eyes and she could see the blonde was hurt and angry; there was something else as well, it looked like shame. "Naomi, please tell me what's wrong, let me help?" Naomi looked at her, defiance shining in her eyes, "You want to help?" Emily nodded. "Fine" the blonde reached over and pulled her towards her until they were kissing. Emily gasped as the blonde roughly thrust her tongue into her mouth and tried to move her hand between her legs. Emily pulled away. "What's the matter _Em, _I thought you wanted to help? So help by screwing me." Emily shook her head, "Naomi, I'm not some quick fix fuck, we're both worth more than that." Naomi snorted, "Not me, I'm worthless and if you weren't so fucking stupid and quite frankly desperate you'd see it too." Emily was fighting back the tears, "Naomi, please don't behave like this, you're obviously upset and drunk, you're just saying things you don't mean."

Naomi laughed bitterly and picked up the vodka bottle, "I haven't touched a drop, this is all me babe and I mean every word. So I guess that's the final nail in the coffin of our fledgling but somewhat pathetic 'relationship'. Let's face it you need to grow up and stop believing in happy ever after, it doesn't exist. People are cunts and they let you down. I'm a bitch and I'll just keep hurting you, seeing how much you can take. Eventually you'll get tired of being a doormat and leave me, so it's probably best if you just fuck off now." Naomi looked over to where Emily was sitting. The redhead looked at her, the pain on her face was obvious, she stood up, with tears flowing down her cheeks "I don't know what has happened tonight or why you are treating me like this, I'm not your personal punch bag. But you're wrong Naomi, our relationship isn't pathetic it's the most special thing in the world to me and I will always fight for it, for us. That's why, no matter how many times you push me away, I will always be there for you. You say I'm a doormat but I just believe in you, and I will keep on believing until the day I die. So when you decide to stop behaving like a prick you know where I am." She turned and left Naomi alone, after she had gone the blonde sat staring into space, tears falling down her cheeks, "I don't deserve you" she said.

* * *

Emily walked back into the flat and Effy came over to her, "Fucking hell, that bad?" Emily nodded, "I couldn't get through Eff, I'm sorry. She's hurting so badly and there's nothing I can do." Emily collapsed on the sofa, her sobs escaping in bursts. Effy sat beside her, holding her hand until the crying has subsided. "Do you want me to call you a cab?" Emily shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere. I have to make her understand that when she's in pain, I am too, and we can get through it together, if she'll let me help."

Effy looked at her, "So what did she say?" Emily filled her in on the conversation in the garden. Effy smiled sadly at her when she finished, "Look I know it's hard to believe right now, but I know you got through to her. Naomi is messed up in so many ways she can't explain the way she thinks or feels most of the time. She needs you Emily." Emily sighed, "Is that enough though? Needing someone and wanting them are two very different things." Effy smiled at her, "That was my poor choice of words. I know she wants to open up to you and she has changed in so many ways since she met you. Just don't give up on her eh?" Emily shrugged, "I think it's a bit too late for that." Effy stared at her, "Emily, please give her another chance" but the redhead stopped her, "Effy, I mean I can't give up on Naomi because I think I'm in love with her."

* * *

Naomi walked up to the French doors and saw the flat was in total darkness, she walked inside and placed the untouched vodka back on the worktop. She slowly climbed the stairs and went into her bedroom. The bedside light was on and she stopped as she saw Emily asleep in the bed; a wave of relief washed over her, _Emily had stayed. _As quietly as she could she got undressed, switched off the light and slipped under the covers next to the redhead.

She lay there totally still until she felt Emily stir. "Emily, are you awake?" Mmm-humm." "I don't even know how to begin to apologise, something happened today but I just can't talk about it right now." Naomi started to cry. The redhead reached over and gently stroked her cheek, "It's ok I know you'll tell me when you're ready." "But I was so horrible to you and I thought you'd just go and not come back. But you haven't, you're still here." Naomi said between sobs. Emily put her arms around Naomi and pulled her in close so they were spooning, "Shhh baby, Naomi I care about you too much to walk away, I'll never leave you. Now try to get some sleep." Naomi relaxed and Emily held her tight until she felt the blonde's breathing return to normal. Emily stayed awake until she felt Naomi fall asleep, "I'll always protect you because I love you," she whispered before finally allowing her own eyes to close.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Second part of the angsty trilogy. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Naomi woke up and stretched, she turned over and was disappointed to find the other side of the bed was empty. A wave of panic washed over her, did she just dream Emily had stayed last night? She sat up, "So this is what Emily feels like when I'm not here when she wakes up." She resolved to remember this next time she felt like escaping from the redhead, she was determined not to do make her feel like this again. Then she noticed a note on the pillow.

_Hey Baby, _

_Sorry to leave without saying goodbye but I had to go to work. I guessed you weren't going in today so left you sleeping (you're very beautiful when you sleep by the way, not that you aren't when you're awake). I'll call you later, but if you need me for anything, no matter how small, ring me._

_Love Emily x_

Naomi re-read the note and shook her head, tears springing into her eyes. How could Emily be so kind and good to her, after all she had put her through? "I was right, I don't deserve you but for whatever reason you seem determined to stick around." She yawned, got out of bed and quickly dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen.

She walked over to the kettle and filled it while thinking about what to have for breakfast, she might just not bother. She noticed a bowl of cereal set out on the worktop with a note attached to it. She put the kettle on and picked up the note.

_Me again_

_I know what you're like, so you'll probably try to skip breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day so I've put some cereal in a bowl for you, all you have to do is add milk._

_Love E xx_

Naomi laughed, "For Christ's sake Emily I do know how to make cereal." But she was touched the redhead had been so thoughtful. She opened the fridge door and saw yet another note it simply said "Milk" and had an arrow pointing downwards. Naomi smiled as she imagined Emily giggling as she'd placed the notes around the kitchen. She picked up her cereal and tea and went through into the lounge. She switched on the telly and gave a guilty sigh of pleasure as she realised Trisha was on. She read the caption across the bottom of the screen "I love you, but I've been sleeping with your mother." Jesus she thought, and I think I'm screwed up.

* * *

Emily sat at her desk and wondered if it was too early to call Naomi, it was 11.30 but she had been fast asleep when Emily left for work. I should let her sleep, she looked like she needed it. She had been searching the office to see where John Foster was but so far there was no sign of him. She didn't know exactly what had happened last night and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it when she found out, but whatever it was it obviously had something to do with the section head. Her new message alert pinged up and she opened the email, it was from Effy.

_Has he turned up yet?_

She quickly replied

_Not yet, I'll let you know as soon as he does._

She got up and walked over to Mark's desk pretending to have a query about some work they were doing together. Casually she asked, "I haven't seen John this morning, is he around?" Mark shook his head, "he was in earlier for a meeting with Stevens but then said he was taking the rest of the day off. It's a bit weird, what with Naomi taking leave at short notice too." Suddenly he laughed, "You don't think they've gone off for a dirty weekend away together do you?" Emily tried, and failed, to hide her annoyance, "No, Mark, I really don't think that's what has happened. You should be careful what you say, you don't want to get a name for yourself as the office gossip do you?" Mark looked at her, "Sorry, I forgot about your little crush on her, didn't mean to make you jealous." Before she did something she'd regret Emily turned and walked back to her desk. She sat down and emailed Effy.

_Just spoken to Mark, apparently you know who had a meeting with Mr Stevens this morning and has taken the rest of the day off._

The reply came almost instantly

_Meet me for lunch in 15 minutes. Not the canteen, we'll go out. I'll see you in the lobby._

Emily sat in the lobby and waited for Effy to arrive. When she saw the brunette she got up quickly and followed her over to the Starbucks. They bought coffee and a sandwich before sitting in a corner away from prying eyes. "Have you spoken to Naomi yet?" Effy asked. Emily shook her head, "You?" "No, did she say anything else last night?" Emily sighed, "Just that something had happened but she couldn't talk about it. She was really crying Eff, it broke my heart. I've got a really bad feeling about this." Effy nodded, "Me too, I wonder what Foster went to see Stevens about? Probably getting his version of events in first." Emily caught her breath, "You don't think he hit her, did that to her cheek?" Effy looked serious, "I'm sorry Emily, but I think he did." I hope that's the only way he hurt her she thought, but she didn't say anything as she knew the redhead wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Why don't you give her a ring now?" Effy said. Emily got her phone from her bag and pressed the speed dial. It rang a couple of times before Naomi picked up. "Hi it's me, how are you feeling?" Effy watched as Emily listened and nodded. "Ok it's good you're feeling better, where are you it sounds noisy." She smiled as she heard the reply, "Of course I still want to go on our picnic and I'll pretty much eat anything. Ok babe, but call me if you need anything, bye."

Effy looked at her, "Is she ok?" Emily nodded, "Seems to be, she's at the supermarket shopping for our picnic." Both of them sat in silence, knowing that although Naomi appeared to be ok they wouldn't be able to relax until they knew exactly what had happened.

* * *

Naomi was just paying for the shopping when she thought she saw John Foster, she panicked and practically ran from the supermarket, gasping for air as she got outside. She was just starting to tell herself off for being so paranoid when he stepped out in front of her. "Doing a spot of shopping?" he asked. She looked around wildly, trying to see how she could get away from him. "Don't be silly Naomi, I'm not going to do anything in the middle of a crowded supermarket car park. I just came to give you a friendly warning, don't go telling tales there's a good girl or I'll ruin your career. I've already spoken to Mr Stevens about our misunderstanding yesterday, he was sorry I had to defend myself when you got aggressive after I told you you'd need to apply for the job, but he appreciated my willingness to draw a line under the episode." Naomi listened, unable to believe what she was hearing, "But you know that's not what happened, you..." she took a deep breath before continuing, "You sexually assaulted me and would have raped me if I hadn't managed to get away."

He laughed, "Mere details Naomi, there's no evidence, no witnesses, it basically boils down to your word against mine. Which is why I know you're going to be sensible and let the matter drop." Naomi stood and faced him, "You fucker, I'm not going to let you get away with this." He grabbed her arm "Oh I think you will, otherwise I'll not only ruin your career, I might just have to see what the little redhead has got to offer." Naomi's eyes flashed as he let go of her arm and went to walk away, "You lay one finger on her and I swear I will kill you." He smiled, "Touching" and then he disappeared into the crowd.

Naomi stood rooted to the spot as she tried to calm her breathing. She got her phone from her bag and thought about who to call. She couldn't call Emily, she'd just worry; the same went for Effy. Suddenly she knew, she dialled and was relieved when the phone was answered straight away, "Mum, it's me are you busy?" she paused as Gina started to ask her a question, "Not now Mum, I need you to pick me up." She told Gina where she was and waited for her to arrive.

As she saw the car pull up she practically yanked open the handle and got in, slamming the door behind her. Gina started to ask her something when she noticed Naomi was shaking, "Love, what's wrong?" Naomi just shook her head, "Not here, wait until we get home." Gina nodded and drove back to her house in silence.

* * *

Gina opened the door and ushered her through, she went into the kitchen and shooed the various people sitting around from the room. "God Gina, no need to be so aggressive, yeah?" said Dave/Brian as she forcibly removed him from the room. "Look just all piss off ok, I need to speak with my daughter, in private."

Naomi sat down and nodded when her Mum offered her a cup of tea. Gina brought the tea over and sat beside her, "What's with all the shopping?" Naomi smiled, "I'm taking Emily on a picnic tomorrow." Gina smiled back, "Very romantic, so things are going well with her then?" Naomi nodded, "She's the most wonderful person I've ever met, even though I've been horrible to her at times, she's just so kind and sweet." She couldn't carry on as a sob escaped her throat. Gina looked concerned, "Oh Naomi love, please tell me what's wrong." Naomi caught her breath, "Oh Mum, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her" and she dissolved into tears. "Why would something happen to her? Naomi?" The blonde looked up at her Mum and took a deep breath.

Gina sat in stony silence as the whole story came out, she swallowed as Naomi told her about the meeting trying not to let Naomi see she was close to tears. She couldn't help smiling to herself as Naomi recounted the way Emily had reacted and noticed how her daughter's face lit up when she spoke about her. Finally she found herself clenching her fists as Naomi told her about the meeting in the supermarket. When Naomi had finished Gina opened her arms and pulled her into a hug, "My poor baby, my sweet little girl." She pulled away and looked directly at Naomi, "You have to go to the police, you do know that?" she said gently. Naomi violently shook her head, "No, I don't know what he's capable of, I can't put Emily in danger like that" "Naomi, what if he does it to someone else?" Gina asked. Naomi sighed, "Mum, I've been through all of this in my head a million times in the car. I know it's selfish, but all I care about is protecting Emily. I know that makes me a coward, but I don't care." Gina sighed, "Ok love, it's your decision. Come on I'll give you a lift home."

They sat outside the flat and Naomi said, "Thanks Mum, it was good to talk about it." Gina smiled at her, "It's ok love that's what Mums are for." She paused, "you know you have to tell Emily?" Naomi sighed, "I'm not sure I can, I couldn't bear it if she looked at me differently, like I'd done something wrong." Gina said sharply, "Listen to me Naomi, none of this was your fault, don't even go there, the man's a monster." She continued more gently, "If even half of what you've told me about Emily is true it will be killing her not knowing what has hurt you, she sounds like a remarkable person." Naomi smiled, "She is."

* * *

Naomi let herself into the house and realised she'd left the shopping behind at her Mum's house. Fuck she thought before getting her phone out and sending a text. She went into the kitchen and found Effy sitting waiting for her. "You're back early, what's up?" Effy looked at her, "I don't know Naomi, I was hoping you could tell me. Emily has been going out of her mind with worry all day, it's not fair to keep things from her." Naomi nodded, "I know and I will tell her, tell you both, soon I promise. I'm just not quite ready yet." Effy paused before deciding that was obviously the best she was going to get, "Ok but whatever it is you know I'll always be there for you?" Naomi smiled, "I know."

Her phone buzzed, it was from her Mum.

_Got your message and noticed the food as soon as I came in. I've put it in the fridge for now. If you like I could prepare the picnic and you and Emily could collect it tomorrow before you set off?_

Naomi let out a breath, that was a big step forward, meeting the parents, or in her case parent and weirdos. But she reasoned it's not like it was an official meeting, it would only be a couple of minutes to pick up the food.

_Ok that would be great, are you sure you're ok preparing the meat?_

Her Mum replied straight back

_It's fine, I don't believe in eating it but I'm not preachy about it. See you both about 1. I love you sweetheart. x_

Naomi laughed, not preachy about it? That's a wild distortion of the facts if ever there was one.

_Love you too Mum, thank you. x_

She turned to Effy, "Where are you going tonight?" Effy looked surprised, "Don't know a club in town I suppose, I've not heard from Cook or Freds yet, why?" Naomi shrugged, "I just feel like getting a bit wasted that's all." She sent a text to Emily.

_Hey babe, fancy coming out and helping me get wasted tonight? It won't interfere with tomorrow, I promise. N x_

Almost immediately her phone beeped with a return message

_Are you sure you're feeling up to going out? I hoped we could talk._

Naomi replied

_We will talk, soon, I promise. I just need to let off some steam._

Naomi laughed as she read the reply Emily sent,

_Well if you're sure of course I'll come. There's no way I'm letting someone as gorgeous as you let off steam unless it's with me. See you later. xx_

"Right that settles it, let's get ready and paint this town red." She said to Effy. Effy smiled and nodded but couldn't shake the feeling Naomi was forcing herself to be more cheerful than she felt.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: third part sorry I'm not too talkative but this was quite hard to write. There will be more fluff soon!**

* * *

Katie and Emily walked into the club, it was already filling up as they were late because Katie had taken so long to get ready. They looked around and spotted Effy chatting to Panda and walked over. Emily leaned in to Effy, "Where's Naomi? Is she ok?" Effy shrugged and said "Judge for yourself" and nodded over to the bar. Emily turned and saw Naomi was sitting with Cook doing shots. Emily turned back to Effy, "How long has she been doing that?" Effy replied, "not long, but she seems on a mission, I'm worried about her." Emily looked over as the blonde got up with Cook and headed to the dance floor, she was dancing around him when he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and nodded before reaching over and pulling him towards her into a kiss. Emily gasped before saying, "Fuck this, I'm not staying here to be humiliated." She walked back towards the exit and Katie went to follow her, Effy put her hand on her arm and stopped her. "I'll go" before following the redhead out of the club.

* * *

Katie turned and looked back to the dance floor where Naomi was laughing with Cook. "Right, that is it, this time she's not getting away with it." She marched over to where they were dancing and roughly pushed the blonde before slapping her hard across the cheek, "That's for fucking her up, you selfish cow." Naomi gasped as her hand flew to her cheek, she looked at Katie before running away. Katie turned to Cook, "Why did you have to kiss her in front of Emily? It's not like there's a shortage of available people in here for you to fuck." Cook looked at her, "Well pardon me for fartin' dinky tits but you should get your story straight before you go hittin' people. It wasn't a kiss I was giving her a pill." Katie looked horrified, "But Emily thought." Cook shook his head, "Red thought wrong, all blondie has been talking about all night is how great she is, I couldn't get between those two even if I wanted to." Katie stared wildly around the club, looking for Naomi, she had to find her. She left the club and went round the back where she spotted Naomi sitting on a bench her hand still pressed against her cheek. Katie sighed, "Well here goes nothing."

* * *

Effy ran and caught up with Emily easily after she'd walked out. "Emily wait, please." She reached out and grabbed the redhead by the arm and turned her around. Emily looked at her, tears spilling down her cheeks, "How could she do that to me Eff? And with Cook of all people." Effy replied, "Emily, you should be glad it was with Cook, it proves it doesn't mean anything." Emily scowled, "Oh great so I mean so little to her she's prepared to risk it for a quick fumble with Cook, that's just brilliant." Effy smiled. "What's so fucking funny?" Emily demanded. "Emily, you don't understand, she wasn't kissing him, well not in the way you think."

Emily just stared, "How else can you kiss someone? We're they comparing fillings?" Effy laughed, "Sorry Emily I don't mean to be flippant. I know you're upset. Cook was giving her a pill, it's the easiest way so you don't get caught passing it over. He's practically snogged everyone at one time or another, even Freddie, which was not a pretty sight I can tell you." Emily paused, "Really? So she wasn't..." Effy shook her head, "No she wasn't. Emily you're practically all she talks about these days and when she's not talking about you she's thinking about you." Emily smiled, "How can you tell?" Effy smiled mysteriously, "It's the Effy Stonem magic powers." Emily playfully pushed her arm, "Seriously, how do you know?" Effy considered her for a minute "Ok but if I tell you, Naomi must never know. I can't lose my mysterious air with everyone." Emily nodded, "It's a deal, I won't tell anyone."

Effy linked her arm and said, "Why don't we go back? I'll tell you on the way." They began walking back to the club. Effy whispered conspiratorially, "Just watch her, when she goes quiet she's got more tells than almost anyone I know, she'd be awful at poker. Actually if you ever want to take money from her that's the way to do it. It's funny because often the people who appear the most closed are those that really wear their heart on their sleeve but have worked hard to hide it. Since Naomi has met you she's been like an open book." Emily looked at her, "Really? I did that?" Effy nodded, "Anyway, when she's thinking about you, apart from the obvious wistful or often lustful look in her eye, she runs her thumb over her lips and just when she realises she's doing it gives a little cough." Emily laughed, "I'll look out for it." Effy said, "You should, she's one of my most interesting subjects."

* * *

Naomi looked up as Katie approached, "What's up Katiekins, didn't do enough damage last time so come to find me for round two?" Katie stopped, "Look Naomi I'm sorry I slapped you, Cook told me he was only giving you a pill." Naomi snorted, "I don't really give a fuck what you think, all I care about is Emily." Katie started to get angry, "Really, well you've got a fucking funny way of showing it." Naomi looked hurt, "What do you mean?" Katie paused, "Well there is obviously something wrong with you, Emily said you were in a right state last night, but you keep pushing her away. Not exactly the actions of someone who cares is it?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, she offered one to Naomi and as the blonde reached out to take one Katie noticed the bruising on her face. "Jesus Christ, did I do that to you? I had no idea I slapped you so hard." Naomi laughed bitterly, "Sorry to disappoint you Katiekins, but you don't have the exclusive rights to hitting me I'm afraid." Katie swallowed, "is this something to do with your meeting with John Foster?" Naomi flinched as his name was mentioned.

She turned to Katie and sighed, "Fuck it. Yeah, he tried to rape me, but luckily he only managed to get away with a minor sexual assault." She said matter of factly. Katie gasped, "You're kidding?" Naomi stared at her "Yeah, Katie, it's just a big joke I made up so we could all have a laugh." Katie said, "Sorry, I wasn't implying you were lying, it was just a shock that's all. Have you been to the police?" Naomi shook her head, "no point it's my word against his, as he helpfully pointed out to me when he threatened to ruin my career at the supermarket earlier today." Katie looked at her, "But you have to do something, you can't let him get away with it." Naomi stared directly at her, "Listen to me Katie, this is something that happened to me, so I will decide if I need to do anything, there's too much at stake." Katie shrugged, "Ok it's your call, but you have to tell Emily, she's imagining all sorts and trying to work out why you won't tell her, she thinks she's done something wrong."

Naomi looked at her with tears in her eyes, "How could she think that, she's the most important thing in the world to me, I'm trying to protect her." Katie looked at her, surprised by the emotion she was so openly displaying, "Then let her in, tell her what you've just told me. Let's go and find her ok?" Naomi nodded and they went back towards the club.

* * *

As Effy and Emily reached the entrance they saw Naomi and Katie coming from the opposite direction. Emily looked at Effy in surprise and the brunette just shrugged. When they reached them, Naomi walked straight up to Emily and kissed her, "I'm so sorry Emily, I just couldn't stand the thought of you being disappointed in me." Emily stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes, "Never going to happen, I just need to know why you're so upset. I've been driving myself crazy because I felt so powerless and unable to help you." Naomi closed her eyes, "Emily, you've already helped me in so many ways. I guess we need to talk?" Emily nodded, "You're cold, do you want to go back inside, we can go somewhere quiet." Naomi took her hand, "Ok, it is getting pretty cold." Effy coughed and said, "I'll see you later, ok?" Naomi shook her head, "No Eff I want you to hear this too. I've already given Katie the edited highlights so she might as well come as well." Emily looked hurt, "You told Katie and not me?" Katie chipped in, "She didn't want to but I beat it out of her." She smiled at Naomi.

* * *

They went back inside and found a spot in one of the chill out rooms. Emily sat down with her back against the wall and Naomi sat in between her legs, with her head resting on the redhead's shoulder. Katie and Effy sat opposite and waited for Naomi to speak. She took a deep breath and said "I know you've probably been wondering about the bruise on my cheek and I'm sure you've put two and two together and worked out John Foster gave it to me at our meeting?" Emily squeezed her shoulders while Effy just nodded. "Well the meeting started about the new project with a new US charity we've just signed. It was going well until he basically said if I wanted the job I would need to sleep with him. Obviously I refused and he got angry."

Emily interrupted, "And is that when he hit you?" Naomi looked at her sadly, and Emily noticed the expression of shame had returned. "I'm afraid not babe, it gets quite a bit worse are you sure you want to hear?" Emily's eyes filled with tears and she silently nodded. Naomi looked over at Effy who said, "What did he do Naoms?" her voice cold. Naomi looked down at the floor, "He wouldn't let me leave, he blocked the exit and then he pinned my arms behind my back and told me he was going to get what he wanted regardless. I tried to struggle, honestly Em, you have to believe me, but he was stronger than me." Emily put her arms around the blonde, "I do." Naomi continued, "I spat in his face, which is when he slapped me. By now he had me pinned to the wall and he, he..." she stopped as a tear fell down her cheek. Emily hugged her harder, "Come on babe, be brave, it's ok." Naomi sighed and continued, "Then he touched my breast and shoved his hand down my skirt." She hung her head. Effy reached over and lifted her chin, "Naomi, this wasn't your fault, no one thinks it was so there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Naomi's voice caught, "But I'm strong Eff, and don't take shit from anyone and I just let him do that to me." Katie snorted, "For fuck's sake Naomi, don't give me all that crap, I thought more of you than that." Naomi looked up her eyes blazing, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Katie stared her out, "It means that Foster is the prick in all of this. He forced himself onto you, he held you while he assaulted you. You clearly fought back as your face shows but he is stronger than you, don't make excuses for his behaviour by trying to say you let him do this." Naomi smiled, "Ok fair point." She noticed Emily had gone very quiet, "Em say something." Emily said in a quiet voice so they had to strain to hear her, "He didn't, I mean was that all he did? Not that it's nothing." Naomi turned to face her and was kneeling looking at her, "Em I was so scared, he was going to more, but you gave me the strength to fight him. I thought of you and that's when I managed to get my leg free, if it hadn't been for you I think he would have raped me." Emily burst into tears, "Oh Naomi, I'm so sorry. I should have waited for you in the office." Naomi looked directly at her, "No Emily, you saved me, there was nothing else you could have done, he planned it all."

Katie spoke, "You need to tell them the rest Naomi." Effy looked shocked, "There's more?" Naomi turned and nodded, "he followed me to the supermarket today and basically threatened to ruin my career if I said anything. So I'm not going to." Effy studied her but didn't say anything. Suddenly Naomi felt Emily rise behind her, "Where are you going?" Emily looked at her, "How fucking dare he, I won't let him get away with it. I'm going to find him and fucking kill him." Naomi smiled at how much the redhead was prepared to fight for her, "Emily, you can't, if you do that then you'd go to prison and I'd only ever get to see you on alternate Wednesday's while all the other inmates would have their wicked way with you." Effy said sharply, "Sit down Emily, it's no good taking the direct approach with men like him, you need to be as cunning as he is." Naomi suddenly said, "Effy, I said no. I'm not going to risk his retaliation by saying anything, just leave it." Emily moved around and kissed her, "Thank you for telling me, I know it can't have been easy." Naomi sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Now let's stop being so boring and have some fun, do you want to dance?" Emily nodded.

* * *

As they made their way down to the dance floor Effy suddenly grabbed Naomi's arm. She nodded at Emily and said, "I'll catch you up". Effy asked "What else Naoms, what are you holding back?" Naomi shifted, "Nothing." Effy looked at her, "Don't lie to me, what else happened, why are you so reluctant to take him on?" Naomi sighed, "He said he'd hurt Emily if I told anyone, ok? So that's why I'm prepared to let it drop, because if he touched her I'd kill him myself." Effy nodded, "Ok, understood."

She walked back to where Katie was standing. "I don't understand why she is so reluctant to speak out, I know her career is important to her but it's just a job. What if he does it to someone else?" Effy looked at her, "If I tell you something do you promise never to tell Emily? I mean it Katie, if I find you've blabbed I will make your life hell." Katie nodded, "I promise." Effy beckoned her over to a quiet corner, "She couldn't give a fuck about her career, Foster threatened something else; something that is so precious to her she's prepared to be sexually assaulted and not do anything." Katie looked confused, "What did he threaten?" Effy looked directly at her, "He threatened Emily, and Naomi loves her so much she's prepared to do anything to protect her." Katie gasped, "The motherfucker, he can't get away with this." Effy silenced her, "Don't worry I have no intention of letting him get away with anything, but we need to be clever and not put Naomi or Emily in danger." Katie looked at her and even in the club she could see Effy's eyes blazing, "We're going to take _Mr Foster_ down and ruin his life for what he's done."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days but IE hasn't been very kind. Hopefully it's sorted now. As promised, a return to fluff for a bit although don't worry the Keffy machine will be in full flow in the next chapter and Foster had better watch out! Thank you again (broken record) for the kind reviews, you guys are brilliant.**

**Very much naomily in this one but good cameo's from other characters I hope. I apologise for shamelessly ripping off a version of S3E6 by the lake even if it is a role reversal, but if it ain't broke.**

* * *

Naomi was sat at the desk in her room, the chair was turned around so she could watch Emily sleep. She admitted it wasn't ideal as she wasn't actually in the bed with her but at least she wasn't far away this time. She thought back to last night.

_After she had told Effy the reason why she wasn't going to pursue Foster she had made her way down to the dance floor where Emily stood waiting anxiously for her. She approached the redhead who immediately grabbed her hand and gripped it like she never wanted to let go. They moved onto the dance floor and Emily had wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck. Naomi had her hands on Emily's hips and her leg pressed between her thighs._

_After a while the blonde leaned over and said "You're a good dancer, another one of your many talents Ms Fitch." Emily had laughed, "It must be you because Katie has always said I dance like I fuck, badly or not at all." Naomi leaned in, "I might just have to set Katie straight, on both counts." Emily looked at her and slowly lifted her head until her lips met Naomi's, the blonde responded by gently flicking her tongue inside the redhead's mouth. Suddenly they were interrupted by a slap on the back and Cook said, "Putting on a show ladies? Just let me know anytime you want an audience if you get a bit more steamy, I'll even join in if you like." Naomi turned to him and rolled her eyes, "Cook, you've got more chance of becoming Prime Minister than witnessing me and Emily shagging. Now be a good boy and fuck off." Cook pretended to look hurt, "Naomikins, there's no need to be rude although thanks for the career advice. If I just become a politician can I watch you feel her up?" Emily swung her arm at him and swatted him away._

_Naomi gazed down and said, "Now where were we?" Emily smiled, "You sure you don't mind? Public displays of affection and all that." Naomi's response was to pull her closer and kiss her passionately, "You are mine Emily Fitch, and I don't care who knows." They continued to dance until Naomi suddenly leaned over to the redhead, "Emily, I might need to go soon." Emily's eyes filled with concern, "Are you ok?" Naomi nodded, a glint in her eye, "I'm fine, just incredibly turned on and I think fucking you on the dance floor is a bit too public, even for the new, more relaxed me." Emily laughed, "Probably but it would make Cook's night." _

_They made their way over to where Effy and Katie were sitting engrossed in conversation. As they approached the pair abruptly stopped talking, "Please don't stop on our account, what was so fascinating anyway?" Effy shrugged and said, "Just comparing notes on our ex-shags. Are you going?" Naomi nodded, "Do you want to share a cab back to ours?" Effy shook her head, "No I'm fine here for now, Katie and I have got quite a bit more to discuss, she's quite a slut. I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said goodbye to the brunette and Katie and just as she and Naomi were about to leave Effy added, "Oh you two," they turned, "try to keep the noise down." She said winking at them._

_They managed to get a cab easily and it wasn't long before they reached the flat. Emily had hardly closed the front door before Naomi was kissing her, barely even stopping to remove the redhead's coat. Emily ran her hands through the blonde's hair and gasped as she felt Naomi's hands move inside her shirt. Emily pushed Naomi against the wall and continued to kiss her as she traced a line down her body, her hands finally coming to rest on the blonde's hips. As she moved to unbutton Naomi's jeans she felt her freeze, Emily stood back and said, "What's wrong?" Naomi shook her head, "I'm sorry Em, it just felt too much like I was in that room with him again. It's stupid because I know it's you." Emily looked horrified, "Oh Jesus Naomi I'm the stupid one, I'm so sorry." She reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of the blonde's eyes, "You've got to believe me, I just wasn't thinking." Naomi smiled, "Really there's nothing to say sorry for, I'm the one who is over reacting."_

_Emily stared at her, "You're not over reacting. Foster hurt you and I should have been more sensitive. Let's just go and get some sleep eh?" Naomi looked at her gratefully, "Are you sure that's ok?" Emily smiled, "Naomi, as long as I'm with you everything is ok." They went upstairs and lay on the bed. Emily reached over and took the blonde's hand, "Is this alright?" she asked nervously. Naomi turned to face her, "Of course it's alright, I really didn't mean to make things awkward." Naomi sighed, "Can you just hold me, like you did last night?" Emily reached out to the blonde, enveloping her in her arms and moving so they were spooning again. "Night night babe" she whispered into the blonde's ear and Naomi responded sleepily, "Night, thank you for today, you were wonderful." as she squeezed the redhead tight._

At some point during the night they must have got undressed and moved under the covers because Naomi had woken up in a t-shirt. She checked her watch, they still had plenty of time before they had to go to her Mum's. She bit her lip, she hadn't actually told Emily that was where they were going yet, she hoped the redhead would be ok with it. She let out a breath as Emily stirred and rubbed her eyes. A worried look crossed Emily's face as she realised Naomi wasn't in the bed next to her. "It's ok I'm just over here." Naomi stated. Emily turned and smiled, "You're getting closer all the time, one day I might wake up to find you still in the bed." Naomi got up and sat on the bed next to her, "I'm working on it" she said before kissing her good morning. Emily looked at her mischievously, "So did you get some good perving time to yourself?" Naomi hit her playfully, "I wasn't perving, just watching you sleep, and yes it was very enjoyable." Emily sat up, "My very own stalker," she stopped suddenly, "Naoms, I didn't mean..." Naomi smiled at her, "I know, look I want us to have a nice day today, I don't want to think about him at all if possible. This is just about you and me, being normal ok?" Emily nodded.

Naomi took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. "What is it?" Emily tentatively asked. "I've got something to ask you but if you aren't ok with it I can do it on my own." Emily looked startled, "Am I going to like this?" Naomi spoke quickly, "I hope so, it's just I left all the picnic food at my Mum's yesterday and I said we'd drop in and get it before we set off. But if you don't feel comfortable coming then I can go and get it by myself." A broad grin broke out across Emily's face, "You want me to meet your Mum?" Naomi nodded, "We don't have to stay very long, just pick up the food and go." Emily smiled at her, "That's fine, I'd love to meet your Mum," she said as she leant over to kiss her.

* * *

Emily was now panicking, "I'll have to go home and get changed, I can't meet your Mum looking like this." Naomi sighed, "Emily, for the last time you look fine." Emily glared at her, "I don't just want to look _fine_, I want your Mum to think I'm smart or stylish or something, not just _fine_." Naomi rolled her eyes, "Emily please, this is no big deal, we're just going in for five minutes to say 'Hi' and pick up the food. You look amazing." Emily scowled, "You're just saying that so I'll hurry up, I can tell because you keep glancing at your watch when you think I'm not looking." Naomi shrugged, busted, "I said we'd be there about one and then I'd like to spend the rest of the day with my girlfriend, do you know where she is by the way?" Emily narrowed her eyes, "Very funny, Naomi this is a big deal to me, I want your Mum to like me." Naomi took her hand, "She'll love you just like everyone else does."

They walked downstairs to the kitchen and found Effy sitting at the table reading. She looked up when they walked in, "I thought you were going on a picnic today? Aren't you worried your dress will get dirty Emily?" She stopped suddenly as she caught Naomi shaking her head behind the redhead. Emily turned and caught the tail end of what she was doing, "See I told you I couldn't wear this, I'm going to have to get changed." Naomi grabbed her by the shoulders, "Emily you look beautiful, my Mum will like you and the picnic will be wonderful, now please stop stressing and let's just go. At this rate the whole weekend will be over before we've even left the flat." Effy looked amused, "Oh so it's getting serious, it's meet the parent time?" Naomi glared at her, "Thank you Elisabeth, but you're not really helping things here." Effy laughed, "Emily" the redhead turned to look at her, "you look lovely and you'll really like Gina." Emily sighed, "But will she like me?" Effy nodded, "She's going to adore you, especially when she sees how happy you make her daughter." Naomi gave her a grateful smile, "see it isn't just me, Effy thinks so too, and she's never wrong." Emily slumped, "Ok, let's get going and get this over with."

* * *

They stood outside Gina's house and Naomi said, "Have you calmed down now?" Emily nodded, "I'm ok, this is silly really, but it's really important to me Naoms." The blonde took her hand and kissed it, "Me too." She put her key in the lock and called out "Hello" as they entered. "In the kitchen love, I'm just finishing your food." Emily squeezed her hand and followed the blonde through to the kitchen. Gina looked over to them and noticed they were holding hands, well in fact Naomi's hand was being held in a vice like grip, Emily must be nervous. "Hello love, how are you today?" she asked with obvious concern. Naomi nodded, "much better thanks." She cleared her throat, "Mum, this is Emily, Emily meet my Mum, Gina." Emily moved forward with her hand out, "Hi Ms Campbell, it's nice to meet you." Gina moved towards her and gave her a big hug, "We're not formal here Emily please call me Gina, Ms Campbell makes me feel old." Emily blushed as she returned the hug, "Ok Gina." Naomi coughed, "You can let her go now Mum." Gina laughed, "sorry Emily, it's just lovely to meet you at last, I've heard a lot about you." Emily turned a deeper shade of red and mumbled, "Really?" Gina nodded, "She never shuts up about you." Now it was Naomi's turn to blush and say "Mum, stop embarrassing me."

Gina stood back, "There's tea in the pot if you'd like a cup while I finish your picnic. I must say Naomi, you've pushed the boat out there's enough here to feed a small village." Naomi rolled her eyes and looked at Emily, "You'll have to excuse my Mum, she never misses a chance to preach about food wastage or people starving across the world. I suppose I did buy quite a bit but I wasn't sure what you'd want to eat." Emily smiled at her, "You know me, I don't like wasting food either, I'm sure whatever there is will be lovely. Now did I hear tea mentioned?" Naomi looked a bit shocked, "I thought you might want to go sooner rather than later?" Emily shook her head, "No it seems rude to just pop in grab the food and run when your Mum's gone to so much trouble. Anyway, I want to hear some embarrassing stories about you" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Gina turned round, "Don't worry Emily, I've got plenty" she laughed as Naomi shook her head and started pouring the tea.

In the end they stayed just over an hour sitting at the table and laughing at tales from Naomi's childhood. After Gina had just finished telling Emily about the time that Naomi had 'liberated' next door's rabbit, Naomi got up and said, "Right Mum, I think that's enough stories for now, I don't want Emily to think I'm a total idiot." The redhead looked at her, with tears of laughter in her eyes, "I don't babe, it just makes you more adorable as far as I'm concerned." Naomi leaned down and kissed her, "Good." They both sprang apart when they realised where they were, "Sorry Gina, forgot you were there." But Gina just looked at them with a smile playing around her lips, "I'm just pleased you feel so comfortable in my presence. I'll get the food." As they were leaving Gina casually said, "It was lovely meeting you Emily, you'll have to come over for lunch sometime." Emily nodded and said "It was great meeting you too and I'd love to come for lunch." They were just going through the door when Gina tapped Naomi on the shoulder, she smiled at her daughter, "Love, she's adorable, and she clearly keeps you on your toes. I can definitely see the attraction" she finished with a wink. Naomi rolled her eyes, "Mum remember when we had that conversation about boundaries? And not stepping over them?" Her face softened, "But she is amazing isn't she?"

* * *

"So how do we get there?" asked Emily as they were walking down the road. "We need to get a bus and then it's a couple of miles walk." Naomi replied. Emily looked at the huge backpack Naomi was carrying and said, "Are you sure you can manage it, the bag looks heavy." Naomi smiled, "I'll be fine, but you'd better eat all of the food as I'm not carrying it all back with me as well." They caught the bus and after about 20 minutes Naomi signalled that the next stop was theirs. Emily helped her from the bus and looked around, they were in a small village complete with a duck pond in the middle of a village green. "It's lovely here, I've only ever really seen it passing through from the back of a car." Naomi nodded, "It's one of my favourite places and it's great because it's still so close to the city. I've always thought that when I got older, maybe settled down a bit I'd love to buy a place here" she said shyly. Emily smiled, "How do you think we'd cope, being the only gays in the village?" Naomi's heart leapt, Emily had just said we. She coughed, "Anyway, this isn't the best bit, are you ok to set off?" Emily nodded and followed her as she took a path out of the village and across some fields at the back.

They'd been walking for a while, holding hands when they reached the edge of a wood. Naomi stopped and put the bag down. "We're nearly there but I need a break," she said breathlessly. They sat on a tree stump and Naomi took a swig of water. "So how do you know about this place?" Emily asked. Naomi said, "I used to come here with my Mum when I was a kid. As I grew up I kept coming back as it's really peaceful and there's never anyone here." Emily smiled, "So it's not the usual place you bring people after introducing them to your Mum?" Naomi looked at her seriously, "I've never introduced anyone to my Mum before and there's definitely never been anyone I'd want to bring here, until now." Emily fixed her with a stare, "Really, you've never brought anyone home before me?" Naomi sighed, "Emily I'm not sure this is the best time to have _that_ conversation, but seeing as you seem determined what do you want to know?" Emily shrugged, "Just the usual I suppose, numbers, length of relationship that sort of thing." Naomi raised her eyes and started counting quietly on her fingers, when she got up to 20 she glanced at Emily who looked crestfallen, "well you did ask. Emily, I'm kidding. I've slept with about five or six guys, no girls apart from you. No relationships, just meaningless one night stands, usually very drunk, always back to theirs so I could get away easily in the morning, no swapping numbers, no seeing them again. Just an occasional fuck as I'm not a nun and DIY gets boring."

The blonde sat back, "Well come on then, your turn to spill." She looked at Emily expectantly. Emily coughed, "well you know about the kiss with Emma, I slept with one guy to prove I was 'normal' and absolutely hated it. I had a few drunken fumbles at parties with girls when I was at uni but I was always so ashamed because the counselling had drilled into me how wrong it was. Apart from you that's it." She looked up and saw Naomi looked surprised. "What?" Emily asked. "Nothing, I'm just kind of glad there weren't lots of girls before me." Emily smiled, "Me too. What now, you look confused?" Naomi laughed "I'm just wondering how someone so relatively inexperienced ends up being dynamite in bed." Emily blushed slightly and replied, "I guess I found DIY more interesting than you and I have a very active imagination." Naomi quivered and picked the bag back up, "Right let's get going and you can tell me more about this imagination of yours."

* * *

They walked for another 10 minutes until the wood opened out into a clearing with a lake. Naomi said, "we're here, what do you think?" Emily looked around in wonder, "Naomi, it's beautiful, no surprise you wanted to keep it a secret." Naomi smiled, happy that it had had the right effect on the redhead. She opened the bag and pulled out a picnic blanket and laid it on the floor. Emily sat down and tried to see what else was in the bag; soon she was interrupted by Naomi's t-shirt landing on the ground next to her and she looked up to find the blonde getting undressed. "I didn't bring a swimming costume with me" she stated. Naomi grinned at her, "Neither did I, don't tell me you've never been skinny dipping before." Emily looked shocked, "But what if someone sees us?" Naomi laughed, "Look I've already told you hardly anyone ever comes here, it's just me and you. It's not like I've never seen you naked before is it?"

Reluctantly Emily got up and started to undress. When she had finished she turned to Naomi and giggled. "God Em, after what you've just told me I can't believe you're being such a prude." Emily pushed her, "I'm not a prude, it's just I've never done this before." Naomi smiled and took her hand, "Come on then, first time for everything eh?" They walked to the edge of the lake, "Do you think it'll be cold?" Emily asked eyeing the water suspiciously. "It'll be freezing, but there's nothing like a bracing dip to work up an appetite. Come on, jump on three. 1,2,3" The blonde launched herself into the water and when she resurfaced she realised Emily had stayed on the bank. "Emily Fitch, that's not fair, get in, it's actually quite pleasant." Emily looked at her, "I don't believe you." Naomi nodded, "It's ok really, come on." Emily held her nose and jumped in, as she resurfaced she was gasping, "You liar, it's freezing." Naomi looked at her chest and said "So I see. Don't worry your body goes numb after a while. Race you to the other side, first one there get's first pick of the food."

They'd splashed around for a bit longer before deciding that getting frostbite probably wasn't a great idea. They got out and dried off as much as they could using the picnic blanket before getting dressed. "So how was your first experience of skinny dipping then?" Naomi asked as she started to unpack the food. "Cold, but quite nice actually." The redhead replied. Her eyes widened as she saw how much food there was, "Jesus Naoms, you're Mum was right there's enough food here to sink a battleship." Naomi shrugged, "I know you love your food and I wanted to make sure you had everything you need to have a good time." Emily reached over and placed her hand on top of the blonde's, "I have." Naomi smiled at her, "nearly done, you must be starving." She finally got to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne, "I hope this is still cold enough, although I could always dip it in the lake if not."

Emily looked at the food laid out and the champagne and said, "Thank you, no one has ever done anything like this for me before." Naomi smiled, "You're welcome, if I could I'd do this every day just to see the look on your face." She opened the champagne and poured it into two plastic glasses she'd brought along, "Not ideal but it should still taste ok" she said as she passed Emily one of the glasses. Emily took the glass from her and raised it saying, "Cheers, here's to fine wine, fine food and good company." Naomi chinked their glasses together and replied, "It's ok Emily, you can start on the food now, you look like a caged animal stalking its prey." Emily laughed, "That obvious eh? I can't wait, I'm starving."

* * *

When they had finished Emily lay down with her head in Naomi's lap as the blonde absentmindedly stroked her hair. "It's official, I am stuffed. If I never eat again I'll die happy because that was gorgeous." The redhead stated. Naomi smiled down at her, "I'm glad you enjoyed it and impressed at how much you managed to pack away, where do you put it all?" "Hollow legs" came the reply. Suddenly they were interrupted as a large raindrop fell squarely in the centre of Emily's forehead. "Oh fuck, where did that come from?" said Naomi looking at the sky, "Quick we need to get all this cleared away." They jumped up and started gathering all of the rubbish together. Naomi picked up the blanket and grabbed Emily's hand as she pulled her towards a group of trees which would provide cover.

They sat down and listened as the heaven's opened and huge drops of rain began to fall. Naomi looked at Emily, "Sorry I couldn't sort out the weather, although we got the best part of the day." "I don't know, it's quite romantic really sheltering under a tree from the rain" the redhead replied. Naomi rolled her eyes, "Are you telling me I went to all that trouble to seem romantic by buying food and plying you with champagne and all along I just needed a tree and some rain?" Emily moved over to where the blonde was sitting and kissed her, "It was lovely, all of it. Now let me think, what on earth can we do to pass the time while we wait for the rain to stop?"

Naomi smiled, "I think we need to go back to your active imagination" and she reached over to remove Emily's dress. Emily tucked her hair behind her ears and started kissing the blonde's neck, gently moving her backwards so they ended up lying down on the blanket. Silently she removed Naomi's clothes until they lay there in only their underwear. Emily was virtually lying on top of Naomi and she kissed the blonde with more urgency. Suddenly she stopped. Naomi asked, "What's the matter? Why have you stopped?" Emily looked directly at her and responded, "Are you sure this is ok? I mean it's not too painful for you like last night?" Naomi smiled, "Emily, I can assure you that there is only one person on my mind at the moment and it is definitely not John Foster. So yes, it's ok."

Emily leant down and started kissing her again, this time gently probing her mouth with her tongue. Naomi moaned and put her hands on the redhead's back pulling her deeper into the kiss. Finally they broke for air and Emily began moving her hands down Naomi's body as she stared deeply into her eyes, "Is this still ok?" Naomi bit her lip, her breathing becoming more heavy, and nodded. Emily paused as she reached the blonde's knickers, "And this?" again Naomi nodded, "Emily I want you, I need you." Emily moved her hand inside the blonde's underwear and started to softly stroke her, increasing her speed as the blonde became more aroused. Emily was staring at her with such intensity, never breaking eye contact and being so tender that Naomi suddenly realised that they weren't screwing or fucking anymore, Emily was making love to her. As the redhead gently entered her she cried out, her orgasm pulsing through her body, and she was unable to contain herself any longer, "Oh God Emily, I love you." She saw the redhead's eyes widen in surprise before she had to close her eyes.

Naomi finally opened her eyes and found Emily staring back at her as she stroked her hair. "Was that ok?" the redhead asked, clearly anxious what the answer would be. Naomi nodded, "It was beautiful, thank you." Emily lay down in the crook of her shoulder, her head inches from the blonde's neck and and traced spirals on her stomach. Naomi sighed, "Emily, I meant it you know. I love you and it's ok if you can't say it back because it was important for me to tell you." Emily rose until she was staring at Naomi, the blonde couldn't read her expression so she said, "I'm sorry I just blurted it out like that, I wanted it to be more special." Emily leaned down and very slowly and deliberately kissed her, when they stopped Naomi noticed there were tears in Emily's eyes. "Babe, it's ok, I told you I wasn't expecting anything back." Naomi was silenced by Emily's finger on her lips, "I'm not sure how much more special it could be, you've given me the perfect day and been so thoughtful." Her voice caught, "Oh Naomi, I've wanted to tell you so many times but I was scared how you would react, I love you too." Naomi smiled, the relief evident on her face, "So pretty much a perfect day all round then."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So here's chapter 19, containing the Keffy planning. I've deliberately not gone into detail as 1) I'll do that when the time comes and 2) I might not have worked it all out yet! You guys are usually spot on with your guesses anyway. **

**Again thanks for the reviews, which have seriously made my day. Hope you like the update and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

* * *

Back at the flat Effy had been busy. As soon as Naomi and Emily had left for Gina's she'd texted Katie.

_They've gone out. Come round and we can work out the final details._

Katie had sent a text straight back

_No problem, I'll be there within half an hour._

Three hours later Effy opened the door and Katie stomped into the flat. "For fuck's sake Effy, my Mum is a total nightmare and I'm the good twin in her eyes. Emily is in for such shit when she finally comes out." Effy smiled, "I'm sure you'll help Naomily in whatever way possible." Katie turned to her confused, "Naomily?" Effy shrugged, "well you saw them last night, they're in love and joined at the hip so why not just make them into a single person?" Katie laughed, "I like it but how are you sure they're in love? I mean I know Emily is all gooey eyed but she's a sap, I didn't think it would be Naomi's style." Effy smiled knowingly, "There's a lot about Naomi you don't know. Well that and the fact she told me." Katie's eyes widened, "Really? So it's true love then?" Effy nodded, "So much so Naomi's currently introducing Emily to her mum. Which is all the more reason why we can't let Foster get away with what he's done. I've never seen Naomi as happy as she is right now and I don't want anything to spoil it."

Katie looked at her, "Why do you care so much? I mean I know she's your friend but why is this stuff with Foster so important?" Katie stopped, "Oh God Effy, I didn't realise." Effy looked at her confused, "realise what?" Katie looked at her, concern etched on her face, "This must be so hard for you, you know when you love Naomi, to see her with Emily." Effy shook her head and burst out laughing, "Katie, I love Naomi like a sister, but that's all. I'm ecstatic to see her with Emily because she's finally found someone who she's prepared to open up to and show them who she really is." The brunette sighed, "The reason I want to get Foster, apart from the fact he happened to assault my best friend, is because I don't think this is the first time he's done this." Katie raised her eyebrow, "He didn't do it to you did he?" Effy snorted, "Christ no, he usually goes for the vulnerable ones. There was a girl last year, Olivia, she was getting on really well, showing a lot of promise but suddenly after she'd been in Foster's team she decided Short & Milner wasn't for her. She didn't admit he'd tried it on with her but it was pretty obvious something had happened."

Katie sighed, "That's fine in theory, but why did he target Naomi then, she's about as far away from vulnerable as you can get." Effy shrugged, "She was, but now she's with Emily I think Foster mistook it as a weakness. He just didn't count on the fact that it would actually make her stronger." Katie nodded, "I guess so, right let's run through this again." After they had finished Katie looked at Effy, "You do realise we can't do this on our own?" Effy smiled, "Already worked that out Katie, that's why we're going to invite the others over and get them involved." Katie looked apprehensive, "Are you sure? We can't tell them everything and they might not want to help." Effy shook her head, "believe me Katie, they'll want to help."

* * *

After their conversation Effy had sent a text to Cook, Freddie, JJ, Panda and Thomo.

_Gathering at my place, some serious stuff to get out of the way first but afterwards it's party time. Be here within the hour._

Slowly the group had trickled into the flat. Cook laughed as he saw Katie there, "What's evil red doing here, I thought you'd be out hunting on a Saturday night." Katie sneered at him, "Normally I would be but there's something bigger at stake so here I am." They were all ushered in and presented with take away leaflets, "it's going to be a long night so let's get some food and then I'll fill you in" Effy had told them. Freddie looked at her, "Everything ok? You're not in trouble are you?" She smiled, "Not yet, but someone I know is and I want to fix it." They sat around after they'd eaten and looked expectantly ay Effy and Katie. "Alright so what is so important that you've stopped me gettin' my end away tonight" asked Cook. Effy took a deep breath and filled them in on what had happened to Naomi. She didn't tell them that Foster had threatened Emily but she was honest about everything else.

Katie sat back and said, "So now you see why we don't want Mr Foster to get away with it. We think he's probably done this before but going after Naomi makes it personal." Cook looked at her, "I thought you hated Blondie?" Katie sighed, "I'll admit she wasn't my favourite person at first but people can change their opinions you know. Anyway she's my twin sister's girlfriend so if she's hurting it's going to upset Emily." Cook laughed at the mention of Naomi being Emily's girlfriend, "Now there's a sight I'd give anything to see, Red and Blondie at it, it'd be like Christmas." Katie scowled at him, "Do you always have to be so disgusting?" He winked at her, "You know you love it."

The rest of the group sat in silence, eventually Freddie asked, "So what's the plan?" Effy smiled at Katie and outlined what they had in mind. After she had finished Cook nodded his head, "Sounds alright Eff, but I think you missed a bit out." Katie stared at him, "What are you on about, we've worked it all out." Cook smiled, "Calm down Katiekins, your plan is pretty sound. I just want to know at what point I get to beat the crap out of him?" Effy shook her head, "probably never, although believe me if we could work that in we would."

Panda suddenly spoke, "So who are you going to use?" Effy looked up, "Me, who else?" Panda shook her head, "Well that isn't going to work is it? It seems to me John Foster likes the more vulnerable girls in work, you know the ones who won't make a fuss. So that's you out on one count. Secondly, he knows your Naomi's best mate so that's going to immediately arouse his suspicions." Panda stared at them as they looked at her open mouthed, "What? It's not only Effy that notices things you know."

Katie looked at the brunette, "She's right you know, he might not fall for it if it's you." Effy shrugged, "Well it can't be you as he'll think the same because your Emily's sister. Who else is there?" Panda coughed, "there's always me, I mean he won't really know we're mates and I know people think I'm stupid." Effy smiled at her, "Don't be silly pandapops, no one thinks you're stupid. But you're right that he wouldn't suspect you being involved with us. It's a big ask though, are you sure?" Panda nodded, "Of course, Naomi was wakker towards me when I was in her department, even though I was rubbish."

Effy sat back and looked at JJ, "You're pretty important in all of this JJ can you do it?" JJ stared wildly at her, "well yes, I can , but it stands a 1.57% chance of going wrong , which is still good odds if you think about it, but if we come up against someone who is as technically minded as me then we might be in trouble." Freddie went over to him and gripped his shoulders, "JJ you're getting locked on, calm down." JJ smiled, "thanks Freds. Yes I can do it." Effy smiled at Katie, "Well it looks like Operation Foster is on then, but remember not a word to Naomi or Emily." Katie giggled, "Or Naomily as they're to be known from now on." Effy rolled her eyes, "I'm going outside for a spliff, help yourself to drinks" Cook looked around him and said, "Come on who's for vodka shots, I think tonight is going to get messy."

* * *

The next morning Emily woke first, they were still under the trees and Naomi had her arm draped over the redhead. She looked at the blonde and smiled, she loves me and she's still here. Her face clouded over as a shred of doubt crept in, maybe it's because I woke first, she might not be lying there if she was awake. Emily shifted slightly and was surprised as Naomi gripped her more tightly, without opening her eyes she said "Em, stop wriggling so much, you've been thrashing around for the last half an hour, come on five more minutes snuggle time." Emily moved in closer so they were facing each other, "You're awake?" Naomi nodded, "And you're still here?" Naomi sighed finally opening her eyes, "Yes Emily I am still here and I was trying to enjoy the feeling of waking up with you but you're making it really difficult." Emily stared into the deep blue eyes in front of her, "You're not panicking, you don't want to get away from me?" Naomi smiled, "honestly? I did a bit when I first woke up." The redhead asked, "So what stopped you?" Naomi reached over and stroked her cheek, "you did, I thought to myself why am I freaking when I've just woken up in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world and I just told myself to get over it."

Emily took her hand, and kissed it, she grinned "Snuggle time? Did the famous cold hearted bitch Naomi Campbell really just ask for more snuggle time? When did you get so soppy?" Naomi raised herself onto her side, "Well let me think. It all started around the time I met this gorgeous redhead, you might know her? Anyway, she forced me to fall in love with her and ever since I've found myself humming cheesy love songs, planning romantic walks and generally being a soppy git." Emily narrowed her eyes, "I didn't force you to fall in love with me." Naomi shrugged, "How else do you explain the fact that I, the artist formerly known as the ice maiden, am totally head over heels in love with you then? It must be magic." Emily suddenly straddled her and pinned her down, "I didn't force you and I'm not going to let you go until you take it back." Naomi shook her head, "I'm not taking anything back, and Em this is hardly a punishment is it? It actually turns me on when you get all dominatrix." Emily started to tickle her and Naomi squirmed "More of a punishment now? Take it back." Naomi shook her head again, "Make me." Emily stopped tickling her and sat back, "I think a change of tactic is needed here." She slowly ran her hands over Naomi's body and was satisfied when the blonde gasped. Very deliberately she leaned over and whispered in a husky voice, "Naomi remember my active imagination? Well I am thinking some very, very dirty thoughts right now and if you want me to put them into practice I suggest you take it back." Naomi's eyes widened and her pupils dilated, as she breathlessly said, "Ok you win. You didn't force me to fall in love with you, satisfied?" Emily smiled at her, "Not yet, but I intend to be."

* * *

They were walking back to the village in silence, holding hands. Every now and then they'd look at each other and smile. Naomi kept thinking Emily wanted to say something but each time the redhead stopped herself. Eventually Naomi said, "Come on Ems, what is it you want to say?" Emily shook her head and replied, "It's ok, I'm just enjoying the walk." Naomi looked sceptical, "I don't believe you, just say it." Emily took a deep breath, "I was just wondering when you knew? I mean that you loved me?" Naomi laughed, "I knew what you meant. I didn't really, well not properly until last weekend and only after a lot of help from Effy." Emily looked at her, "Was that what you were talking about on Saturday night?" Naomi nodded, "And most of Sunday. It was a lot for me to get used to." Emily paused, "So you knew on Monday at work, when you we're so horrible?" Naomi stopped and looked directly at her, "Emily, that's why I was so horrible. I'd had this massive revelation over the weekend and I was so scared that everyone, including you, would be able to see it. I just wasn't ready to tell you so I stupidly thought if I went the other way and was totally cold it would disguise it, but I ended up hurting you. I am sorry but I'm not used to dealing with all of these thoughts and feelings. I was frightened in case you didn't feel the same way."

Emily looked shocked, "How could you not know how I felt about you? I've thought I might as well be wearing a big sign around my neck saying 'I love Naomi' for these past couple of months." Naomi looked puzzled, "Couple of months? So when did you know?" Emily smiled, "Honestly? I think I fell in love with you that first day I saw you at the interview but I was sure the first time we kissed. I sort of told Effy first too, on Thursday night, but I pretended I wasn't certain. I suppose it was the first time I'd been brave enough to say it out loud, you know make it real?" Naomi still looked confused, "How could you fall in love with me when we first met? I mean I could have been a right bitch or something." Emily smiled, "Could have been? I'm joking. Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Naomi shook her head, "Sorry Em, not really. I just don't get it how you can be sure you love someone when you don't even know them." Emily looked hurt, "Don't belittle the way I feel, I just knew deep down that you were the one. I kept it hidden because I never expected you to feel the same way about me." Naomi stopped again, "why not?" Emily looked at her, "Well firstly I didn't even know if you were interested in women at all and secondly, even if you were, I thought you were way out of my league." Naomi sighed, "Emily that's ridiculous, stop putting yourself down. You are beautiful, kind, intelligent and so fucking sexy it's untrue; you need to believe me and have more confidence, which if I recall is what I told you the day we met." Emily smiled shyly, "You remember saying that to me?" Naomi nodded, "Look just because it took me longer to fall in love with you doesn't mean I didn't notice you, I remember everything." Emily sighed contentedly, "Come on let's get rid of this rubbish and get the bus back to yours."

* * *

They walked in through the front door of the flat and were greeted by the sound of snoring coming from the lounge. Naomi quietly put down the backpack and placed her finger to her lips as they tiptoed down the hall. In the lounge they found JJ asleep on one sofa and Panda and Thomo curled up on the other. The snoring was coming from Panda's mouth and they giggled as they silently backed out of the room. "I wonder what they're doing here?" whispered Naomi. Emily shrugged, "From the amount of empty vodka bottles, I'd guess at sleeping off a hangover."

They made their way upstairs and saw that the door to Naomi's room was ajar, the blonde opened it a bit further and gasped, Emily looked round her and saw Cook and Katie asleep in the bed. "You don't think they, you know?" Emily whispered. Naomi shrugged, "Who knows, it is Katie and Cook after all, they're as slutty as each other so it's always a possibility. At least I have the dubious claim to fame that I've had both Fitch twins in my bed." Emily hit her, "Don't go getting any ideas." Naomi replied, "as if I would, you're more than enough for me thank you. I need to brush my teeth, come on." They tiptoed down the hallway, passing Effy's door. Naomi stopped, "I guess that leaves Freds in there with Effy, so she finally collected the set." When they got to the bathroom Naomi chivalrously let Emily go first. The redhead came out and whispered, "Do you want a cup of tea?" Naomi nodded and said "I'll be two seconds."

As she was brushing her teeth she couldn't help grinning from ear to ear, so that was another thing she'd discovered, being in love makes it very hard to clean your teeth. She quietly made her way downstairs and stood in the doorway watching Emily as she moved around the kitchen making the tea trying not to make any noise. Fuck me she is beautiful, she thought, and she's all mine how lucky am I? She tiptoed over to where Emily was standing with her back to her and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "Hello again gorgeous, did you miss me?" she whispered and even though the redhead was facing away from her she could feel Emily smile.

Naomi moved Emily's hair away from her shoulder and gently started to nibble her neck. Emily tried to push her away, "Naomi, stop it there are people around." Naomi continued to kiss her and gently licked her earlobe, Emily shivered as she felt the blonde's breath near her ear. "Naomi, what are you doing?" The blonde moved her hand to cup Emily's breast and flicked her thumb over her nipple. "I think we should play a game I've just thought of called how quiet can Emily be in the kitchen." Emily gasped, "We can't, we might get caught." Naomi continued kissing her neck while caressing her breast, "No such word as can't, you mean you won't, where's your sense of danger?" Emily moaned slightly as Naomi nipped at her neck, "I think I left it in the lake, seriously Naomi this is too risky." Naomi reached down and put her hand under Emily's dress, she slowly walked her fingers up the inside of the redhead's thigh pulling the dress up as she did so. Eventually she reached her knickers and could feel how turned on the redhead was, "your words say you want me to stop, but your body is telling me otherwise. Now last chance, do you want me to continue?" Emily bit her lip and leaned back into the blonde, she whispered, "don't you fucking dare stop now." It was all the encouragement Naomi needed as she moved her hand inside the redhead's underwear and softly started to stroke her. By now Emily's breathing had become heavy and Naomi whispered, "Remember, you need to be quiet to win this game." Emily replied, "I'm not sure how quiet I can be, you're driving me insane." Naomi slowed her rhythm, "I don't make up the rules Emily." Emily groaned, "Please Naomi" she begged and was rewarded when the blonde increased her speed again. Emily felt the start of her orgasm and knew she was going to cry out so she twisted her head around and said, "kiss me." The blonde's mouth dampened her yell as she came and Naomi had to hold her up as her legs buckled beneath her. She broke away from the kiss and leaned forward onto the worktop. When she had finally stopped panting she slowly turned around to face Naomi, who was grinning at her. Emily leaned forward and kissed her, "God, that was such a turn on." Naomi smiled, "See I was right about the sense of danger." Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, "note to self, believe Naomi when she comes up with new ways to fuck you, it'll be worth it."

* * *

Just then Effy walked into the kitchen holding Freddie's hand. A few seconds later they were followed by Katie and Cook. Effy took one look at their flushed faces and said "I didn't hear you come in although clearly you've found a way to keep yourselves amused while we were all asleep." Naomi grinned at Emily, "We were just playing a game weren't we Em?" Katie pretended to gag, "Jesus Christ, talk about too much information. Why don't you get a room?" Emily turned to her, "We fully intended to but unfortunately you and Cook were sleeping in it when we got back so we had to improvise." Cook stood there shaking his head, "I don't believe it, are you telling me if I'd just been downstairs a bit earlier you were at it in the kitchen?" Naomi winked at him, "We could have been fucking each other's brains out or just deciding what to have for breakfast but now you'll never know."

Effy smiled, "If it was the breakfast option, I think you would have noticed by now how empty the fridge is. We were going to go out for brunch if you fancy it?" Naomi looked over to Emily, "It's up to you babe." Emily smiled at her, "Well much as I'm tempted by the thought of staying here all day with you, I'm starving so wouldn't mind going." Naomi kissed the top of her head, "ok that's settled, brunch it is." Emily turned to Effy, "have I got time for a shower before we go?" Effy nodded, "sure, we'll leave in about half an hour." Emily walked towards the door and as she was just about to leave she turned, "Er Naomi?" The blonde looked up, "What?" Emily raised her eyebrows, "I'm going for my shower now?" Naomi nodded, "Ok, see you in a bit." Emily shook her head and left the room. Effy snorted and counted, "1, 2, 3" before the realisation hit the blonde and she jumped up to follow Emily, "I'd better check she's ok for towels and stuff." After she'd gone Cook said, "I'm surprised they've managed to fuck at all if she's always that dense."

They woke Panda, Thomo and JJ and told them they were going out to get something to eat. "Will Naomi and Emily be there?" asked JJ, clearly nervous. Effy had nodded, "Yeah, so not a word about our planning last night, ok?" JJ started to panic, "I'm a terrible liar, can't cope under pressure it's probably best I don't come." Effy shrugged, "If you're sure?" JJ nodded. "I've got such a big gob, I'd better not come either" Panda added, "Come on Thomo, we should go with JJ." Naomi and Emily came downstairs as they were leaving, "Aren't you coming for brunch?" JJ looked around wildly, "That's a negative, I need to rearrange my Dad's music collection, some of it isn't in alphabetical order. See you." Panda added, "We're going to help him, you know do what he said. Bye." Naomi turned to Effy, "Weird, just why was everyone here last night?" Effy smiled, "Oh you know, while the cat's away and all that. Let's go."

* * *

Emily sat back and rubbed her stomach having finished her own meal and the tail end of Naomi's as well. Naomi smiled at her "Feeling better now?" Emily nodded, "You know how grumpy I get when I'm hungry." Cook and Freddie stared at her, "Where do you put it all?" Freds asked. In unison, Naomi and Emily said "Hollow legs" and burst out laughing. Katie shook her head, "God you two are nauseating, you do realise that?" Naomi grinned at Emily, who looked at her adoringly. Katie got up, "I can't stand this a moment longer, come on Emily we need to go home. Mum already freaked when I said I was going round to Effy's yesterday." Grudgingly Emily rose and said to Naomi, "I suppose I should go." Naomi nodded and said to Katie, "Give me two more minutes outside with your gorgeous sister ok?" as she followed the redhead through the door. Cook looked at Freddie, "Do you want to go to the pub mate?" Freddie looked at Effy, "Sure, do you and Naomi want to come as well?" Effy shook her head, looking through the front window where the blonde and the redhead stood "Got some catching up to do, girl stuff."

Outside Naomi hugged Emily tight, "Thank you for everything this week, I couldn't have got through it without you and sorry I was such a prick at times." Emily smiled, "You're welcome and forgiven for being a prick, I think the times you weren't a prick more than made up for it." Suddenly her face clouded over, "Are you ok about being in work with him tomorrow?" Naomi nodded, "knowing Foster, he'll act like nothing happened so I just need to stay out of his way. Anyway, you'll be there." Cook and Freddie left the cafe, "see ya tomorrow lezzas," Cook said as they walked off and he laughed as Naomi gave him the finger. Finally Effy and Katie came outside, "Right Campbell, your two minutes is up give me my sister back." Naomi leaned down and whispered, "See you tomorrow, I love you." Emily kissed her, "I love you too."

* * *

Once they had left Naomi linked Effy's arm as they walked home. "Sorry I've been so caught up in Emily lately." Effy smiled, "No you're not, but it's nice of you to pretend." Naomi grinned, "Ok, so you and Freds, what's going on there? And what about Cook?" Effy shrugged, "Cook's a good shag but hardly boyfriend material." Naomi looked at her, "And Freddie?" Effy replied, "I suppose seeing you with Emily has made me realise that I might want that too, I'm not sure how it will pan out but if I don't buy a ticket I won't win a prize." Naomi looked stunned, "Wow, don't tell me at long last you might actually be trying out some of the advice you so annoyingly dish out to others?" Effy nodded, "might as well give it a go."

They reached the flat and went inside. Effy grabbed a bottle of wine and took two glasses into the lounge where Naomi had started tidying up. "Naomi, stop that. You're like a kid in a sweet shop, I know you're dying to talk about her. So how are things for my favourite lesbian couple?" Naomi couldn't keep the smile from her face, "Oh you know, pretty good; I love her, she loves me back." Effy turned to her, "You told her? I knew there was something different about you two this morning. Start at the beginning, I want all the details, well not all the details obviously." So Naomi poured them both a glass of wine, and she sat on the sofa telling her best friend everything that had happened.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This was originally going to be a shorter filler chapter but I decided there had been too much fluff so I needed to mix it up a bit. But then I couldn't resist a bit of fluff. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Emily and Katie sat in the cab on the way back home. "So, as if I need to ask, how's it going with Naomi?" Emily's face lit up, "Better than I ever thought possible, she's just so fantastic. Katie I told her I love her." Katie looked surprised, "Wasn't that a bit risky? Weren't you afraid she wouldn't feel the same?" Emily smiled, "That's just it, I didn't need to be scared. She told me first, I still can't believe that someone like her would be in love with me." Katie frowned, "Why not, she's not that special." Emily turned to her, "Oh come on, I know I'm obviously biased and you don't really like her, but you're not blind, she's gorgeous."

Katie got annoyed, "will people stop saying I don't like her, she's ok I suppose, and she seems to genuinely love you. But I'm warning you Em, if she hurts you again, you won't be able to stop me kicking the shit out of her." Emily smiled, "Ah my fiercely protective twin, I missed you. Anyway who else told you that you didn't like Naomi?" Katie shrugged, "Just Cook winding me up."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Speaking of Cook, did you to get it on last night? You looked quite cosy this morning." Katie spluttered, "Were you perving, that's gross." Emily replied, "I don't really think you can call it perving when you were in Naomi's bed when we got back, and stop changing the subject." Katie sighed, "Alright, yes I fucked him," the taxi driver just managed not to swerve," we we're both stuck in on a Saturday night so it seemed like the logical thing to do." Emily laughed, "only in your two worlds would that be the logical thing to do, anyway what do you mean you were stuck in, why couldn't you go out?" Katie shifted, shit I need to think fast, I nearly slipped up there. "I just mean that once we'd started on the vodka and weed no one could be arsed to go anywhere. Freddie and Thomo were taken and I was hardly going to shag JJ was I?" Emily shook her head, "Katie did it ever occur to you that it might have been ok not to shag anyone?" Katie snorted, "On a Saturday night? No way. Jesus Emily, that's so hypocritical. Just because you've got it on tap at last you think you can go round and tell people it's ok not to have sex."

They pulled up to the house and paid the taxi driver, who gave them a salacious wink as he went to pull away, "Thanks for the interesting journey ladies, I think I should really be paying you." Katie looked at him, "Why don't you fuck off you perv and stick to your pathetic cab driving." Emily looked nervously at the house, "Was Mum really freaking out yesterday?" Katie nodded, "It took me hours to get out, it was at least a level 8. All these questions about where you were, and who you were with. I had to tell her I was going to see Effy, so she knew you weren't with her." Emily sighed, "What did you say?" Katie shrugged, "Just that you were off with your girlfriend Naomi and were probably screwing her brains out right at that moment." Emily stood rooted to the spot. "Oh for fuck's sake Emily, obviously I didn't say that you idiot. I did tell her you were with Naomi, but said it was to do with a some project you were working on. I gave her a bit of bullshit about how highly every one regarded you at work, how I was jealous as you were so popular, blah blah. She bought it in the end." Emily glared at her, "Probably because it's not far from the truth."

As they went to walk in Katie grabbed her arm, "You are going to have to tell them eventually you know?" Emily nodded, "I know, but just let me enjoy the time I spend with Naomi for a bit. I'm not sure either of us are ready to go public yet, Christ I'm still surprised Naomi is as demonstrative around you lot as she is. Mum is going to be such a bitch about it, I don't think it's fair to subject Naomi to her vitriol and prejudice." Katie smiled, "I suppose not could be the shortest relationship in history. Em you know you can count on me to back you up don't you? I know I was a twat before but I was wrong." Emily squeezed her hand, "I know and your support really means a lot to me. Right let's face the music."

* * *

They walked in through the front door and could already hear Jenna shouting from the kitchen, they walked up to the closed door and decided to listen for a while before making their presence known.

"I don't care how old they are Rob, they're staying out all over the place and doing who knows what with people. I work hard and then come home and start all over again, the least they could do is be here to sit down to a family meal on a Sunday." Rob tried to placate her, "Come on love, they're here most of the time in the week and they both work hard too, it's ok that they go a bit wild at the weekends, we all did it." Jenna lowered her voice, "It's not really Katie she's always been a free spirit." Emily rolled her eyes at Katie when she heard that, "It's Emily I worry about. She says she's working but if that's true why isn't Katie being dragged into the office all the time?" They heard Rob reply, "I don't know love, but shouldn't you be pleased Emily has finally found her niche?" Emily smiled, grateful her Dad was sticking up for her.

Jenna paused, "It's her finding her niche I'm worried about. What if the counselling didn't work? What if she's developed inappropriate feelings for this Naomi girl? She was so devastated after the Emma episode, I don't think I could stand going through all that again." Emily stood transfixed, her Mum actually sounded as if she was upset because Emily had got hurt, she'd always just assumed her Mum was ashamed she was gay. She heard her Dad's voice, "Jenna don't get me started on that, it was just kids messing around. If everything hadn't been blown out of proportion we'd probably be sitting down to Sunday dinner with Emily and her boyfriend right now."

* * *

In the hall, Katie put a restraining arm on Emily, "Now is not the time Em." But Emily just shook her off, "No Katie, I'm sick of this shit and I'm sick of hiding who I really am." She stormed in to the kitchen. Katie sighed, "fucking fuckity fuck," she said before following her twin. Emily stood glaring at her parents. Rob started, "Hello girls, back in time for dinner." Emily smiled, "Oh would that be the nice family meal complete with imaginary boyfriends?" Rob stood with his mouth gaping open, "Oh I didn't realise you'd heard." Emily rolled her eyes, "Yes Dad, I heard quite a bit. How can you be so fucking stupid and keep denying what's right in front of you?" "Emily, don't speak to your father like that" Jenna's voice was cold. Emily turned towards her, her eyes blazing, "Oh don't worry, I haven't even started on you yet."

Rob moved towards her, "Come on Emsie, calm down." "No Dad, I won't calm down. There are no boyfriends, there will never _be_ any boyfriends sitting down to dinner or otherwise. I'm gay, I like girls." She shook her head, "No, I like _a_ girl." Another shake, "No, I love her. I love Naomi." She stared at her Mum defiantly. Jenna fixed her gaze on Katie, "I thought I told you to watch out for your sister, make sure this Naomi character didn't take advantage." Emily spun round, the hurt evident in her eyes, "What? She asked you to spy on me?" Katie held her hands up, "I'm sorry Em, I told you I was a twat before but that was ages ago, I told you I was wrong." Emily said quietly, "But I thought I could count on you."

"You can." Katie replied and she turned to Jenna, "Mum, she's gay, she's with Naomi and she's happy. Why can't you just accept it? I have." Jenna looked at Emily for the first time, "Did you learn nothing from the counselling? These feelings aren't normal Emily, you can fight them." Emily stared at her, "They are normal to me and I don't want to fight them. Maybe if you hadn't pushed me into counselling I wouldn't have spent all of those years hating myself every time I felt attracted to a girl, feeling like I was some sort of freak. All the time it was you who was in the wrong, this is nothing to be ashamed of, it's who I am and when I'm with Naomi, I know it's right because she makes me feel it's right."

Jenna snorted, "For God's sake Emily, this is just some sort of unhealthy crush, a phase." Emily shook her head, "Don't you fucking dare try to reduce this to some sort of passing whim, I love her." Jenna sneered at her, "You're only a child, you don't know the meaning of the word love. She's just toying with you, stringing you along while it suits her to have a puppy dog around. It'll be like Emma all over again, mooning around, hearts and flowers but when it comes to the crunch she'll just laugh at you."

Emily looked like she'd been punched in the stomach, "I can't believe I started to think you gave a shit what happened to me with Emma, that you didn't want me to get hurt." "Don't be so naive Emily, Emma knew you were in love with her, she used it to manipulate you but when it got serious and to the point where people might actually think she was gay, she tossed you aside." Katie stepped in, "How can you be so fucking cruel, to your own daughter?" Emily stopped her, "It's ok Katie, nothing surprises me anymore." She walked over to her Mum and stood so their faces were inches apart, "Maybe you're right, maybe I am naive to think that when someone as beautiful as Naomi tells me she loves me that she means it, but I'll tell you one thing." She paused, her voice almost a whisper, "Naomi didn't seem to have a problem with being gay when I was fucking her all weekend. You should try it sometime, maybe then you wouldn't be such an uptight bitch." Emily recoiled as Jenna slapped her across the face, "Get out of my sight." Emily laughed as Katie led her from the room, "I guess it's true, the truth does hurt."

* * *

Emily stormed into the bedroom she shared with Katie and started searching through the wardrobe. "Em are you ok? Katie asked. "Fuck off Katie, I can't believe you were spying on me." She spat at her twin. "Emily, that's not fair, I've already explained and apologised for that. I stuck up for you down there, not that you needed it. I can't believe you said all that." Katie said full of admiration. Emily calmed down slightly and turned to her with a weak smile, "I know, me neither. Her face was quite amusing though." She returned to what she was doing and finally pulled a rucksack from beneath the shoes. She laid it on the bed and started running through her clothes, pulling things from the wardrobe at random and throwing them onto the bed. Katie looked on while she worked, "What are you doing?" Emily paused, "Well I can hardly stay here now can I? I'm going to Naomi's." Katie sat on her twin's bed, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I know you're all loved up and everything but this is kind of moving in together, don't you think it might be too soon? Especially for Naomi" she finished quietly.

Emily paused, "I'm really trying not to think about that at the moment, because if that's the case then everything Mum said downstairs is true." Katie snorted, "oh don't be so dramatic, it doesn't mean that at all. But it isn't beyond the realms of possibility she might get freaked out by you turning up on her doorstep, big bag in tow. What about Effy? She might be perfectly happy having you stay over but it might be different if you move in, she and Naomi are pretty close you know." "Please Katie," Emily started to cry "don't make this harder than it is. I can't stay here and be near Mum and I am really hoping that when I need her Naomi will come through for me, but of course there's a huge fear in the back of my mind that she'll turn me away." Katie got up and hugged her, "I'm sorry, it'll be fine I'm sure."

At that moment James walked in, "what's going on? I could hardly concentrate playing PES with all the shouting downstairs, you nearly cost me the game that sent me to the top of the league." Katie looked at him, "Fuck off James, can't you see that this isn't the time for your stupid computer games." He looked at her indignantly, "Why don't you fuck off, I'm sick of being treated like shit in this family." Katie moved to cuff him round the ear but Emily stopped her. "Don't Katie, he should know I'm leaving too." James looked concerned, "Why are you going, is it because Mum's not ok with you liking fannies?" Emily couldn't help laughing, "That's pretty much it in a nutshell, yeah." Katie looked shocked, "How the hell do you know about that?" James looked a bit embarrassed, "I broke into Emily's wooden box and it was full of them. She changed the lock after that." They stood in silence while Emily continued to pack her bag.

"So are you going to your girlfriend's, I mean Naomi's house then?" James asked Emily. Now it was her turn to look shocked, "What did you do James?" He shifted, "nothing." Emily nodded at Katie and she grabbed his ear and twisted it, "How do you know about Naomi, James?" He screamed, "I looked at Emily's phone and read the text messages. Some of them are really filthy. So is she fit?" Katie let him go as Emily replied, "Very. Well I think so." Katie shrugged, "she's attractive in an obvious way." James smiled, "Can I come and see you, and meet her then, maybe even bring Gordon McPherson?" Emily smiled, "Maybe in a while, munchkin." She picked up the bag and went into the bathroom, gathering a few things together before making her way downstairs.

She picked up her workbag and made sure she had her phone and charger and her purse. She looked sadly at Katie, "I see you tomorrow yeah?" Katie nodded, "I can always bring some stuff over for you if you need it and I'll bring your post into work." The twins embraced, "Call me if you need anything." Katie said, "even if you just want to talk." Emily nodded, "Tell Dad, I said bye. I'll call into the gym in a few days."

* * *

Emily stood outside the house and was just about to call a cab. She'd thought about phoning Naomi, but the fear that the blonde would say no was too much for her. At least if she was there in person and Naomi turned her away she could book into a hotel without losing face with her Mum. Suddenly her Dad came out of the garage, "You weren't going without saying goodbye were you Ems?" She smiled at him, "I'm sorry I said you were stupid earlier on." He grinned, "I think your exact words were 'fucking stupid' and I've been called worse, usually by your Mum." Emily flinched at the mention of her name. "Look, why don't I give you a lift?" Emily began to protest, but Rob replied, "Come on it's late and we can talk on the way."

They sat in the car in silence for a while, "Is it the same place I took you last week?" Emily nodded, had it really only been a few days ago since he'd driven her to the flat; again the panic rose in her, Katie was right it was far too soon for all this. She let out a deep breath. Rob turned to her, "Alright love?" She nodded, "I just wasn't expecting to be asking my girlfriend of about two minutes if I can move in with her." Rob nodded, "I know love, but your Mum will come round." Emily sighed, "I'm not sure I care if she does or not, she was a total bitch today." Rob took her hand, "Now Emily, don't be saying that. She loves you, even if she's got a funny way of showing it sometimes."

Emily let his hand drop, "And what about you, Dad? Do you still love me even if I'm never going to bring home a boyfriend for you to threaten?" Rob coughed, "My threats aren't gender specific, anyone hurts my girls, I'll hunt them down like dogs. I just want you to be happy." They pulled up outside the flat, "Must say this is a nice area, so she's loaded this Naomi is she?" Emily smiled, "She rents the flat with her best friend Effy." Emily looked down at her hands, they were shaking slightly, "Dad if I ask you something will you promise not to tell Mum?" Rob nodded. "Can you wait here, just in case I can't stay, so you can give me a lift somewhere else? I'd hate to be forced to hang around." Rob put his hand over hers, "Of course love, no problem."

* * *

Emily got out of the car and walked down to Naomi's front door, her hand was shaking as she rang the bell. She heard Naomi coming down the hallway, cursing at being disturbed on a Sunday evening. "If you're selling something," the blonde stopped, "Emily, what are you doing here?" Emily stood in the doorway, her eyes firmly fixed to the floor, "Look Naomi I've got a favour to ask and it's fine if the answer is no, I will understand honestly as it's a pretty big favour." Naomi stopped her, "Emily slow down, what's the matter? Why don't you come in?" Emily shook her head, "I can't until I've asked you for the favour because if the answer is no then I'd rather just go and could you come outside please as I don't want Effy to hear." Naomi looked at her, "What is it Emily? You're starting to worry me."

She stepped outside and saw the red mark on her cheek, "Fuck Em, what happened? It wasn't Foster was it?" Emily looked confused, "No, why would it be?" Naomi sighed, "No reason, just a bit nervous about seeing him tomorrow I suppose. What's wrong?" The blonde gently lifted Emily's head until she was looking into her eyes, they were full of fear. Suddenly Emily's face crumpled and she burst into tears, "I've had a big row with my Mum and just need somewhere to stay for a few days, until I can get a flat of my own organised. I know it's really soon and it might freak you out, but I didn't know where else to go." Naomi reached over and hugged her, "Of course you can stay, for as long as you need to. You thought I might say no?" The redhead nodded. "Have you learnt nothing? I am powerless when it comes to you Emily Fitch, just can't say no, especially when you're unhappy." She reached up to wipe the tears from the redhead's cheek.

* * *

She suddenly became aware of Rob hovering over the railings. "Emily, there appears to be a man lurking above us carrying rather a large bag. Do you know him or should I call the police?" Emily smiled, "That's my Dad." Naomi looked up, "Mr Fitch I presume? You can come down now." Rob walked down to the door and held his hand out, "Rob Fitch and you must be Naomi. I've heard a lot about you, some might even say a bit too much." The blonde looked at Emily, who just said "I'll tell you later." Naomi took his hand and firmly shook it, "Naomi Campbell, pleased to meet you." She waited for the inevitable laughter. Instead, Rob looked puzzled and said, "Oh right yeah, nice one, nice one." Well that's a totally new response, so he get's points for originality, thought Naomi. "Would you like to come in for a coffee or something, just while Emily settles in?" Naomi asked. Rob looked unsure until Emily said "Please Dad, just for 10 minutes." Rob looked at his watch, "Alright, I can just pretend I popped down the pub on my way home."

Naomi took Emily by the hand and led her down the hall with Rob following with his daughter's bags. Emily tensed up as they went into the lounge and saw Effy sitting reading the Sunday papers, "Will Effy be ok with this, I don't want to be any trouble." Naomi smiled at her, she looks so vulnerable she thought, what on earth happened with her Mum.

"We'll ask her ok?" the blonde said gently. She looked over to the brunette who was engrosed in the crossword, "Eff?"

"Yep,"

"Do you mind if Emily moves in for a bit?"

"Nope."

The redhead smiled, "Thank you both so much." Effy looked up, "Hey man with the bag, I'm Effy." Rob put the bag down and went to shake her hand, "Rob Fitch, nice to meet you." Effy looked him up and down, "He's in pretty good shape, Emily." Rob puffed his chest out, "I own a gym, in our house you don't get fit, what do you get Emsie?" Emily turned red and mumbled, "Fitch." Naomi smiled at her, "Well Rob what can I get you? If you're pretending to have been to the pub we've got beer? _Emsie_, a glass of wine to celebrate you moving in?"

Rob sat on the sofa, "Beer would be great, thanks." He bounced up and down a few times, "This is quite comfortable, Em, you'll be fine kipping here for a couple of nights." Emily heard Naomi's snort of laughter from the kitchen, as she tried to hide her own smile. "Yeah Dad, I'm sure I'll be totally comfortable while I'm here." He turned to his daughter and whispered "She seems nice, very firm handshake, attractive too. And the brunette. You're a lucky girl living here." Emily rolled her eyes, "please Dad, let's not go there."

Naomi came back through with the drinks. "Sorry Rob, I hope you won't think I'm ignoring you but I'd really like a quick word with Emily in private." Rob shook his head, "Of course, you go ahead love." As soon as they reached the kitchen Naomi pulled her into a kiss. "What happened?" she asked her eyes full of concern. Emily sighed, "I'll give you the full details after my Dad's gone but the edited highlights are: Katie and I got back and overheard parents talking about me having inappropriate feeling, I lost it and declared I was gay and in love with you, Mum was a bitch, I told Mum she was a bitch, I got a slap, I came over here." Naomi stroked her cheek, "You poor thing, I can see for myself your Dad's struggling a bit, but at least he's trying. I'm guessing your Mum's reaction was a bit more extreme?" Emily nodded and her eyes filled with tears, "She was so horrible Naomi." Naomi had never really liked the sound of Jenna Fitch but now she decided she actively hated the woman for how she'd treated Emily. "We'd better go back in as your Dad said he couldn't stay long, but you can tell me all about it later."

They walked back into the lounge to find Rob just finishing his beer, "Right ladies, I'd better get back. Come her Ems." He grabbed her into a big bear hug, "You take care love and hopefully you'll be back home soon." She smiled, "Maybe, and thanks Dad." Naomi said she'd show him out, she shook his hand again and said, "Don't worry, Rob, I'll take good care of her." Rob smiled at her, "I know you will love, because she'd my little girl and if any harm comes to her I'll hunt you down like a dog." He gave her a cheery wave.

* * *

Naomi walked back into the lounge with a slightly scared look on her face. Effy looked up, "What's wrong Naoms?" Emily laughed, "So you got the famous Rob Fitch, 'hurt my little girl and I'll hunt you down like dogs' speech? I always wondered what people's faces would be like afterwards." Naomi sat next to her and said "Right start at the beginning." Effy got up "I can always go if it's private." Emily shook her head, "It's fine, anyway Naomi would probably only tell you anyway, I hear she can be quite indiscreet." The blonde rolled her eyes.

So Emily told them about the pervy cab driver and she blushed slightly when telling Effy that Cook and Katie had slept together. Effy smiled, "It's ok Emily, I'm with Freds now and anyway, as you both know the walls between the bedrooms aren't that thick." Emily recounted the conversation her parents were having, about her Dad being basically in denial, her Mum having already made her mind up that Naomi was bad for her and asking Katie to watch her. Naomi looked affronted, "That's not fair, she doesn't even know me. I only take advantage of you if you ask nicely." Effy rolled her eyes, "Not the time or place Naoms."

Finally she told them in a quiet voice about how her Mum had compared Naomi to Emma. "She said that you were both using my feelings for you to manipulate me, just stringing me along until you got bored or scared people would think you were gay." Emily's eyes filled with tears, "She knew Emma had really hurt me and I just couldn't believe she'd try to make me doubt you in that way too." Naomi looked at her, "Emily you know that's not true right? I genuinely love you, this isn't a game to me. I'm not like Emma." Emily nodded, "I know you're not, but it's hard not to get a bit paranoid when someone is so forceful. I'm sorry Naomi, but for a second I did get scared in case that was what you were doing." Naomi smiled at her, "It's ok, I think that this isn't real too sometimes. I think it's part of being in love and being frightened of losing it."

Effy cut through their thoughts, "Sorry to say it Em, but your Mum sounds like a total fucking bitch." Emily burst out laughing, "Don't be sorry, I pretty much told her that too." Naomi looked shocked, "What did you say?" Emily blushed, "I told her you didn't seem to mind being gay when I was fucking you all weekend and she should try it because she might stop being an uptight bitch then. Hence the slap." After a pause, they all started to laugh, "I bet her face was a picture." Effy said.

Naomi looked at her watch, "I need to get to bed, I've got an early start tomorrow. Come on let's go to upstairs, unless of course you want to sleep on the sofa?" Emily shook her head. Naomi picked up Emily's bag and said "Night Eff".

* * *

They were standing together at the sink brushing their teeth. "Where did you put my bag?" Emily asked. "In the corner of our room, hope that's ok? You can unpack properly tomorrow; I'll clear some space in the wardrobe and drawers." Naomi stopped "What?" Emily smiled at her shyly, "You just said our room." Naomi shrugged, "Well it is our room now." Emily giggled, "We should get some of those door plaques, like when you were a kid, Emily and Naomi, keep out." Naomi laughed, "Why not Naomi and Emily? Anyway according to Effy, we'd only need one. Apparently we've been christened Naomily."

As they walked into the bedroom Emily turned to Naomi, "Are you sure this is ok? It's pretty intense how much has happened in such a short space of time." Naomi kissed her, "I'm totally ok with it, I thought we'd move in together at some point, it's just happening a bit more quickly than planned." Emily looked shocked, "You think about stuff like that?" Naomi nodded, "Why the surprise, don't you?" Emily blushed, "Well yeah of course but I just didn't think you would. I thought it would freak you out too much." Naomi smiled, "You might have not have noticed but I'm not getting so spooked these days."

They lay in bed, Naomi was reading a report and Emily was nestled under her arm with her head resting on the blonde's chest. "Thank you for being so amazing, and not just today." Emily said. Naomi squeezed her, "It's ok." Emily reached under Naomi's t-shirt and started to trace patterns on her stomach, "Naomi, when are you going to finish reading that report?" Absentmindedly Naomi replied, "Nearly done. Why, are you tired?" Emily brushed her hand over the bottom of Naomi's breast, "Not tired, just bored." Naomi put down the report, "Em, we can't I've got to get up early tomorrow for a meeting." Emily said, "I thought there was no such word as can't." Naomi sighed, "Alright then I would rather get a good night's sleep and be fresh in the morning." Emily moved her hand between Naomi's thighs, causing the blonde to moan, "Liar." Naomi looked at her, shaking her head "See I told you, powerless to say no." she said before moving in to meet Emily's mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days but I was getting nagged about being on the computer the whole time! Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who is reading. I would also like to make it clear that I intend no harm with my story and take no responsibility for causing people to fall off their chairs, ;)**

**So here's the next chapter, will Naomily get on ok when they start living together? Oh come on, you all thought it was going to be nightmare too.**

* * *

Emily woke with a jolt, what the fuck was that. The room was filled with a wild repetitive buzzing sound, she looked at the clock it read 6:30, that's the fucking middle of the night. Next to her Naomi sat up and switched the clock off, thankfully the noise stopped. "Where are you going?" the redhead asked. Naomi leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I'm getting ready for work." Emily groaned, "You're shitting me, you get up at this time for work?" Naomi stroked her cheek, "Every day, wake at 6.30, have a shower, get dressed, breakfast, leave the house at 7.30, sat at my desk with a coffee 8.00. It's my routine."

Emily let out a sigh, "here's mine, wake at 7.30, stay in bed dozing listening to radio until 7.45, drag arse out of bed eventually, rush, grab toast, leave at 8.40, sat at my desk 9.00 if I'm lucky." Naomi laughed quietly, "No Em, that was your routine when you lived at your parents; you live with me now so it might need to adapt. If you leave here at 8.40 you won't get to work until at least 9.30." Emily grudgingly said, "I suppose I should get up then" she brightened, "I could always come in the shower with you." Naomi replied, "No time for that Em, my morning routine is like a well oiled machine." The redhead sniffed, "Fucking hell and I thought life at my parents was regimented."

Naomi came back in after her shower. If you need the bathroom you've got a five minute window, Effy takes a shower at 6.50 so until then it's all yours, otherwise you'll have to wait until later. Emily turned over and dozed off again. Naomi dressed and then came over to the bed, she reached down and stroked Emily's hair, "I'll see you later ok?" Emily replied, "Mmmmm."

She woke up and it was late, she didn't need to look at the clock. Then she thought she needed to know. "Fuck, it's 8 o clock." Emily got up and went to shower; after she had finished she padded back into the room and got dressed. She looked at her watch, it was 8.35. "Bollocks, I need to get a cab to work to get there on time.

Emily sat at her desk, she'd just managed to get there on time. Naomi walked over to her, "you made it then?" Emily stared at her, "yes, with no help from you. Why do you need to get up so early?" Naomi smiled, "Like I told you it's just the way I do things." Emily sighed, "Sorry, it's just I thought I had more time." Naomi looked at her, "Why is your hair so curly?" Emily glared, "because I didn't have time to dry or straighten it properly." Naomi nodded, "Ok but you might want to think about how you can fit into the routine at home."

Emily looked at her, "maybe we need to talk about changing the routine?" Naomi looked confused, "Why? I have things sorted just the way I want them." Emily smiled sadly. "Ok I'll think about how I can try to fit in."

Naomi sat at her desk thinking about Emily, she was fine with her moving in but it wasn't unreasonable to expect her to fit in around her and Effy after all they'd fine tuned their daily routines so it worked perfectly. Maybe she would have a word with her at home later and explain.

Emily was also sat at her desk unable to concentrate on her work properly. Deep down she knew Naomi was ok with her being at the flat but she was disappointed that the blonde thought nothing had to change, that it was up to Emily to fit in. She shook herself and went back to the document she was reading, it'll probably sort itself out in time.

Later that night they were sat in the lounge watching TV, "Did you get any grief from Foster today?" Emily asked Naomi. The blonde shook her head, "He seems to be keeping a low profile and anyway most of his time will probably be taken up with the new project for the next couple of months." Emily got up, "Do you want a hot drink?" Again Naomi shook her head, "I don't drink tea or coffee after 7 as it keeps me awake." Emily sighed, "Ok I'll bear that in mind." She walked out to the kitchen and put the kettle on. She didn't really know what to do with herself, Naomi was practically monosyllabic when she got in from work and hadn't been much better for the rest of the night. Emily wasn't used to her being like that and for the first time she felt awkward around the blonde. She went back into the lounge and tentatively said, "Naomi, can we talk please?" Naomi looked up, "Sure, what's up?" Emily sighed, "I appreciate you letting me stay, honestly. I just feel a bit awkward, you and Effy have got your daily routines worked out and I feel like I'm in the way." Naomi came over and sat down next to her, "I know this is difficult for you, Effy and I have shared a house for ages so it's natural we work well together. You'll find your feet soon enough, it will get better." The redhead smiled, she hoped so.

* * *

Emily sat in the canteen on Thursday a copy of the local paper in front of her, it was open at the page advertising flats to rent. Katie came over and sat down, "Hey sis, what you doing?" Emily looked over at the paper and said, "Just looking at flats, but the ones in town are really expensive and the ones I can afford are miles away." Katie looked shocked, "What's happened with Naomi, why are you looking at flats?" Emily took a deep breath, "You know I really love her, but I think I'm going to kill her if I have to live with her for a moment longer, she's driving me nuts. The trouble is I think I'm doing the same to her."

"What sorts of things are upsetting you?" Katie asked. Emily rolled her eyes, "How long have you got? Honestly Katie, I never thought I'd find anything not to like about Naomi, but it's like being in the army, her fucking routine is precision planned to the second. Woe betide anyone who gets in the way or tries to change it slightly. I'll give you an example, Tuesday night Naomi was working late so I thought I'd do something nice for her while I waited. I bought some flowers for her on the way home and tidied up the bedroom because it was a bit of a mess. She came in and went ballistic because I'd moved her things around and now she couldn't find anything. She didn't even notice the flowers until I pointed them out, but instead of thanking me like a normal person, do you know what her response was?" Katie shook her head. "Her reaction was anger as there was a vase full of water close to her laptop." Katie snorted, "Fucking hell, a bit extreme isn't it?" Emily nodded, "It's not even an isolated incident either, I just seem to be getting in the way by being there, hence the flat search."

Effy came over and sat next to them, she looked at the paper and turned to Emily a smile on her face, "Why are you looking for flats? Was it something I did?" Emily smiled back, "No Eff, you've been great. I just think it's best if I move out, if only to save my relationship with Naomi." Effy nodded, "She is stuck in her ways a bit isn't she?" Emily snorted, "That's putting it mildly, I'm constantly walking on egg shells in case I upset her order by coughing at the wrong time." Effy looked at her, "Does she know you feel like this?" Emily shook her head, "To be honest I wasn't sure I could bring it up without it causing a row. I'm just upset that she can't see how her refusal to change anything might be hard on me." Effy smiled, "Emily, this is Naomi we're talking about. Although she's changed a lot since she met you, she is still basically an emotional fuckwit. She won't work it out on her own, you need to help her." Emily groaned, "I suppose so, but she is making it so hard."

Over the other side of the canteen Naomi was sat with Cook, they'd started to develop an easy friendship, and they both liked the fact that they could be blunt with each other without either of them taking offence. "So no red today then, I thought you two were joined at the hip?" Naomi shook her head, "Not anymore, since we've been living together all she seems to do is irritate me and I seem to be returning the favour. I don't understand why it's suddenly all going so wrong." Cook put his arms out, "Well blondie you've come to the right place, tell Dr Cook all about it, and don't leave out any of the details of shagging, that's the best bit." Naomi frowned, "That will be hard seeing as we're not actually shagging at the moment." Cook looked stunned, "Fucking hell Naomi, you normally can't keep your hands off her, this must be serious." Naomi smiled sadly, "That's what I'm worried about."

Cook sat back, "come on let's go and have a fag and see if we can't get to the bottom of this." They got up and as they were leaving Naomi noticed Emily sitting talking to Effy and Katie, she was about to follow Cook when Emily looked up and noticed her staring. She smiled sadly at Naomi before continuing her conversation. Fucking hell, it's like we're strangers, how did that happen.

* * *

She went to the lifts and joined Cook outside the office, he handed her a lit cigarette, "So come on blondie, how come you're getting no muff action?" Naomi shrugged, "I suppose we've only spent time together outside work so it was never an issue before, it's just in the week I have a routine worked out and there doesn't seem to be time. I get home knackered and wake up earlier than Emily, I hardly get to see her. It's not even like Emily hasn't tried but it's always been at the wrong time." Cook burst out laughing, "I always thought you were the more manly one in this relationship but I might have to reassess that because you're behaving like such a pussy. It's obvious just change your routine." Naomi looked shocked, "But it works for me, why do I need to alter it?" Cook squinted at her "Let me get this right someone as gorgeous as red is offering it to you on a plate and you're refusing because you've looked at your timetable and it doesn't say shagging? Fuck me Naomi, you can be so thick, I'm surprised Emily has lasted until now, I'd have moved straight out on Monday morning." Naomi glared at him, "You're supposed to be helping, _James_."

Cook took a drag, "Right then I'll do my best but you've got to listen to me. Your routine worked fine when it was just you, but now red's moved in it's not going to work is it? You're honestly telling me that you didn't think anything would have to change, that Emily could just slot in when it was convenient for you and that was the recipe for success?" Naomi shrugged, "I suppose so." Cook shook his head, "You love her right? So how do you think she feels when basically you're not compromising on anything, it's fit in or fuck off." Naomi groaned, "Oh bollocks, I'm being such a twat aren't I? She must be feeling like shit." She looked at Cook, "You're not the insensitive prick everyone thinks, are you?" Cook grinned, "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

Effy came out and joined them, she fixed Naomi with a stare, and slowly clapped her hands sarcastically "Well done Naomi, even for you this is quite an achievement. You know she's going to move out don't you?" Naomi looked horrified, "She can't" Effy snorted, "Actually she can unless you give her a reason not to. Why are you being such a prick?" Naomi shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose I didn't want to be the one making all the compromises." Effy stared at her, "You are fucking unbelievable. How big a compromise do you want her to make?" Naomi looked confused, "What do you mean, Emily is pretty much doing what she normally does as well." Effy snorted, "No she isn't Naomi, she's walking around trying not to upset you. You obviously missed the part where Emily's version of normality crumbled around her ears as she was forced to leave home because her bitch of a Mum couldn't cope with the fact she was gay. She's vulnerable and scared right now and she thought going to the one person who makes her feel safe would make it ok. Unfortunately, that person is a selfish bitch and has only thought about how this is affecting her stupid routine." Naomi stood open mouthed, Effy hardly ever spoke to her like that. Effy continued, "You know I love you Naomi, but you have spectacularly fucked up." Naomi hung her head, "What am I going to do?" Effy looked at Cook, who shrugged, "Just make it right." They said in unison.

* * *

Naomi had been in meetings for the rest of the afternoon, she was disappointed, but not surprised when she eventually went back to her desk and found Emily gone. She shut down her computer and picked up her bag. She took a deep breath and said to the empty office, "Right, go home and make it better. I can do this."

She let herself into the flat and found Effy in the kitchen. "Is Emily here?" she asked nervously. Effy nodded, "She's upstairs, but if the noises are anything to go by I think she might be packing." Naomi rushed out of the room and up the stairs, she paused when she reached the bedroom. Emily was sitting on the bed with her clothes laid out and tears rolling down her cheeks. Naomi sighed, this is all my fault. She walked into the room, "Emily, what are you doing?" The redhead turned and wiped her face, "I'm leaving. Naomi I love you and I knew this was too soon, I really don't want to lose you so I think it's best if I live somewhere else." Naomi looked at her sadly, "What if I don't want you to go?" Emily stared at her, "Then I guess you would have made me feel more welcome. Naomi, I know I've only been here a few days and I sprung this on you so I understand it's overwhelming, especially for you. I wanted to be a part of your life not just sit on the periphery feeling like I was intruding into your 'routine' as you went off to your little hidey hole each night."

Naomi smiled, "Would it help if I said I'd been a total twat?" Emily nodded, "maybe a little bit." Naomi took a deep breath, "Emily Fitch, I've been a total twat, and I've been so stupid. When you turned up on Sunday I was so happy that you'd trusted me enough to come to me when you needed to, but it scared the shit out of me in case I turned out to be rubbish at making you feel better again. I didn't want to let you down, but I was so frightened of not being good enough that I decided defence was the best form of attack. I pushed you away and made you think things were your fault, but really I was just hiding behind having a routine, because if I messed it up then it wasn't me but the schedule you didn't like. I'm truly sorry."

Emily gave her weak smile, "Nice speech." Naomi smiled back, "I've been working on it for a while. Please don't leave." She took the redhead's hands in hers. "Before you decide come with me into my 'hidey hole'. There's something I want to show you." Emily stood up and followed her into the garden. When they entered the den Naomi asked Emily to sit down. The redhead sat on a bean bag as Naomi went over to her easel and turned the paper over, "This is what I've been doing. It's not finished yet and I wanted it to be a surprise." Emily gasped as she saw the sketch, "it's beautiful." Naomi shrugged, "thanks, but I had a beautiful subject to work with." Emily kept staring at the drawing, it was of her asleep with an almost serene look on her face, "How did you do this without me noticing?" Naomi smiled, "I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but I watch you sleep all the time, until recently you always look so peaceful. I just wanted to capture that." The blonde sighed, "I'm sorry if I've been the cause of your restlessness for the past few nights." Emily got up and took her hand, "Naomi, it's lovely, no one's ever done anything like that for me." Naomi smiled, "I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you, even when I was disappearing."

A frown crossed the redhead's face, "but that's not the point is it? I don't want you to be thinking about me when I'm sitting alone in the house wondering what the hell I've done wrong to drive you away. I want to be with you." Naomi stared at the floor, "I can be different, please Emily, give me a chance." The blonde looked up with tears in her eyes. Emily stood still, just looking at her, until she couldn't stand it anymore, she reached over and pulled Naomi into a hug, "Ok, I'll stay and I'll try to be more understanding when you need space."

The blonde let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God, I don't know what I would have done if you'd left." Emily laughed, "To be honest, neither do I." Naomi looked at her, "What do you mean?" Emily blushed, "I hadn't really worked out where I was going, I just hoped the sight of me with my bags packed might shock you into persuading me to stay or at least talking about it." Naomi stared at her, "That's very manipulative of you, but Cook and Effy had already talked some sense into me." Emily looked confused, "Cook, really?" Naomi nodded, "It would appear that he has hidden depths, although I'm not allowed to tell anyone. And he's a big fan of yours, well ours." Emily smiled, "Come on lets go back inside, I need to sort my clothes out again." Naomi took her hand and followed her back into the flat. They walked through the living room, where Effy was watching TV. She looked up and raised her eyebrows at Naomi, the blonde responded with a small nod and a smile. "Thank you" she mouthed, Effy smiled back.

When they got to the bedroom Emily started to fold her clothes and put them away. Naomi walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "Do that later" she said kissing her neck. Emily shook her head, "I'm sorry Naomi, but this is my routine, I definitely need to put these clothes away now." Naomi turned her around, "That's just mean, I've already said sorry." Emily shrugged, "I've heard the words, but seen no evidence. So just how sorry are you Naomi?" she asked, a glint in her eye. The blonde picked up her clothes and threw them to the floor before pushing Emily down on to the bed, "I'm very, very, sorry and I intend to spend the next few hours demonstrating that to you." Emily giggled, "And you're quite sure this fits in with your schedule?" Naomi kissed her, "Guess what? I've very carefully checked my schedule and it now says, 'do whatever it takes to make Emily happy'." Emily smiled, "And what might that entail?" Naomi leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Emily flushed, "Oh God, that would make me very, very happy indeed."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I wanted to update as soon as possible as I know it gets frustrating when you reach the end and want to find out what happens next. Hence the two updates in one day. I might not be able to update again for a while becase work has kicked off big time and I've got some family stuff going on later in the week.**

**Thank you again for the readers and especially the reviews, I never tire of getting them and it makes me so happy to read all of your fantastic comments. I'm glad you're still enjoying this and hope I can continue to do the story justice. No pressure then!**

**As for what Naomi whispered, I thought I'd leave that to your imagination, which is probably better than anything I could come up with.**

**This is building up to operation foster, which I think I've finally got sorted in my mind. But anyway, hopefully it's a good mixture of fluff with a bit of drama thrown in.**

* * *

Emily woke the next morning to the sound of the news coming from the radio, she turned to look at the clock, it said 7:00. She smiled and turned round to find Naomi raised on her side looking at her. "Good morning" she whispered and was surprised when the blonde moved on top of her and started kissing her, "It is now. Did you sleep ok?" Emily smiled, "Like a log, I was pretty exhausted for some reason." Naomi grinned at her, "So how do you like our new morning routine?" she asked. Emily sighed, "I could definitely get used to being woken up like this every morning, and it's certainly an improvement on being shocked awake by that awful buzzer."

Naomi lay down by her side, "I won't always be able to go in later but I figured it's Friday, that's practically the weekend. From now on I'm going to wake you up as gently as I can, as often as I can." Emily smiled, "Thank you. Don't you have to get in the shower?" Naomi pretended to look hurt, "Are you trying to get rid of me? Effy will still be in the bathroom and then I thought we could shower together, I am a friend to the environment you know." Emily giggled, "That would be lovely, you seem to have it all planned out. So Major Campbell, what have you got scheduled next?" Naomi pretended to think, "Well, while we wait for the bathroom I thought we might get to know each other a bit better, again." The blonde rolled back on top of Emily and moved her thigh between the redhead's legs, she gasped as she felt how wet she was. "What exactly have you been thinking about?" Emily smiled, "Just a certain blonde I know." Naomi started to kiss her neck, slowly moving her thigh up and down as she did so and was gratified when Emily let out a low moan. She worked her way up the redhead's neck, gently nipping her in the process, until she found her mouth. Slowly she pulled on Emily's lower lip before kissing her, immediately the redhead's tongue found hers and it was her turn to moan. All the time she was still rubbing Emily with her thigh and she felt the redhead's hands moving down her body as she pressed Naomi tighter. Emily stared at her, the lust obvious in her eyes, and Naomi knew she was close. She moved her hand down Emily's body and entered her still pressing her thigh against her. She felt the redhead tense up and her eyes widened as she gasped, "Jesus Christ, Naomi, I'm going to..." the rest of the sentence was lost as her orgasm took hold.

Emily finally opened her eyes, "You're amazing, do you know that? I love you so much, and not just because you made me come like that." Naomi smiled, "You make me amazing and I love you too." She shook her head. "What's wrong?" Emily asked. "Nothing, I just can't believe I ever thought that leaping out of bed first thing was an alternative to waking up like this, how stupid am I?" Emily smiled, "Very stupid. Now how about that shower, I think it's payback time."

They got up and went to the bathroom. As they we're entering Naomi blushed slightly, "Em can I ask you a favour?" The redhead nodded, "anything." Naomi swallowed, "Will you call me Major Campbell again, it kind of turned me on." Emily laughed, "Really? Now there's something to send my imagination into overdrive." Naomi quivered in anticipation as she shut the door.

* * *

They were sat together at lunch, Naomi was reading a report and she suddenly felt Emily's bare foot slowly rubbing her leg. "Emily," she hissed, "Not here, someone might see." Emily looked at her, an evil glint in her eye, but she didn't remove her foot, "I'll only stop if you put that work down and start paying me some attention." Naomi sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. Was the little redhead feeling ignored?" Emily raised her eyebrow, "Hey you, less of the little, and yes I was." Naomi put down the report and was secretly a bit disappointed when Emily removed her foot.

"What do you fancy doing tonight? We could go out again if you want or stay in I'm easy either way." Naomi asked. Emily smirked at her and beckoned her forward until she could whisper, "You know we were discussing role play this morning? I thought I might share some of my initial thoughts with you." Naomi's breath hitched, "Right that will be a vote for staying in then." She sat back. "What's your favourite meal? I'll cook it for you tonight as an additional apology." Emily stared at her, "I don't really have a favourite meal, although I am partial to a good spaghetti bolognese on a Friday night. But Naomi, you can't cook." The blonde blushed, "I've been practising a bit, turns out I'm not that bad and I find it quite relaxing."

Emily fixed her with a stare, "Naomi Campbell, what are you not telling me?" Naomi sighed, "Fuck Em, you're getting as bad as Effy. Promise you won't get mad?" Emily squinted at her, "No, not until I hear what it is you've got to say." She relented slightly when she saw the look on Naomi's face, "I promise I won't stay mad, is that ok?" The blonde nodded, "It's actually quite amusing really. Basically Effy and I had a bit of a bet, if she lost she'd have to clean the bathroom for a month and if I lost I'd have to cook for a month. Well I lost but didn't tell her, so it was cleaning for a month for her, but then she found out I'd lied and she made me cook every night and clean the bathroom as a punishment." She looked over at Emily, trying to gauge her reaction and waited for the inevitable question.

Emily continued to stare at her, but she'd now folded her arms. "You're right that's hilarious, as you can see I can hardly contain my laughter. You know what I'm going to ask though don't you?" Naomi nodded, "You want to know the details of the bet?" Emily raised her eyebrow, "Yes Naomi, I want to know what the terms of the bet were." Naomi swallowed, "Well I bet Effy she couldn't last three months without shagging Cook or Freddie, which she failed miserably on both counts." Emily whispered, "Please tell me I wasn't the subject of a bet about shagging." Naomi shrugged, "Not shagging exactly, Effy didn't think I'd be able to manage that in three months, proved her wrong there though, it was more about getting me to admit I liked you in the first place."

Emily's expression was unreadable, "Was it worth it?" Naomi looked confused, "Huh?" Emily repeated more slowly, "Was it worth it? Losing the bet." Naomi smiled, "Totally, I'd do it again in a heartbeat, in fact I'd probably wouldn't even take the bet as it was obvious I was going to lose." Emily burst out laughing, "That is actually a very funny story." Naomi looked relieved, "You're not angry?" Emily shook her head, "Why would I be angry? So this is you trying to fight your attraction to me is it, you're not doing very well." Naomi smiled, "I was a gonner as soon as I stared into those chocolate brown eyes, no point in fighting the inevitable is there?" Emily looked over to where Effy was sitting with Katie and Panda, "I must say I'm disappointed that Effy let you off so lightly I thought she had more balls than that, let's go and have some fun."

* * *

They walked up to the trio who abruptly stopped talking as they got near. Katie smiled at them, "I see love's young dream is back on then?" Emily hissed, "Katie don't say that so loudly, other people might hear. You ok Panda, Eff?" Panda nodded and Effy said, "Fine, a bit tired as I found it quite hard to get to sleep last night, I think I preferred it when you weren't speaking to each other." Katie grimaced, "Eewww, that's my sister you're talking about I really don't need to hear the details." Effy looked at her, "you definitely don't want to be in the room next door then, leaves very little to the imagination."

Emily turned to Effy, "Actually Eff I'm a bit upset with you at the moment." The brunette looked confused, "Why, what have I done?" Emily licked her lips, "I hoped you might think I'm more attractive than you obviously do." Effy looked startled, was Emily flirting with her? She looked over at Naomi, who seemed very calm if that was the case. "What do you mean? Obviously you're very attractive, but I'm not into girls and you're with Naomi." Emily smiled at her, "Maybe you can explain something to me then? Why didn't you up the stakes of your little bet with Naomi?" Effy's eyes widened and she looked at Naomi, "You told her about the bet?" the blonde just shrugged. Effy turned back to Emily, who was standing with an amused look on her face. Katie interrupted, "Would one of you mind telling us what the fuck you're on about? What bet?" Emily turned to her twin, "Apparently Naomi bet Effy she couldn't last three months without shagging Cook or Freddie and in return Effy showed a distinct lack of faith in my desirability by only betting Naomi would admit she liked me. Needless to say they both failed miserably." She turned back to Effy, "You'd have got far more than a month's cooking out of this if you'd matched the bet, she's just powerless to resist me." Effy burst out laughing, "I knew I should have gone with my gut instinct and not allowed the fact that she's an idiot to get in the way." Naomi coughed, "I am still here you know. But it's true I'm a sucker for a redhead, well one particular redhead. Come on you, let's get back to work before I do something I regret." Emily smiled, "See what I mean, powerless."

Effy looked at Panda and nodded her head and motioned with her eyes. Panda sprang up, "Actually Naomi can I have a quick word?" Naomi stopped, "Of course, is here ok or do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter?" Panda replied, "Somewhere a bit more private would be better." Naomi turned to Emily, "I'll catch you up." Emily nodded and set off back to the office. Naomi and Panda walked out of the canteen and found a quiet room. "So what's up Panda?" Naomi asked. Panda took a deep breath, "You know we've got to choose our preferred division for our first six month placement by the end of next week." Naomi nodded, she'd been meaning to talk to Emily about that. "I wanted to ask if you would be prepared to recommend me to work in the not for profit division." Naomi looked totally taken aback, "I didn't really think you were that interested based on your experience last month." Panda shook her head, "No I thought it was wakker, and you were brill. I'm not sure I gave it the best chance so that's why I'd like to try it again. I doubt John Foster will recommend me so I hoped you would put in a good word, I know they'll ask your opinion too cause they really value it." Naomi still looked unconvinced, "This is a bit out of the blue Panda, it's taken me a bit by surprise. Can I think about it and get back to you?" Panda nodded, "That's fine, but honestly I'd really like the opportunity to work more closely with you, I really admire you. I'll work really hard and you won't regret it." Naomi smiled, "I'll give you an answer either way on Monday."

Naomi left the room still looking confused and Panda went back to the canteen where Effy and Katie were still sitting. When she saw Panda's face she said, "Come on let's go have a fag, you can passive smoke Panda." They made their way down to the smoking area and found Cook already halfway through a fag. "Alright Cook," Katie said. "Just peachy, Katiekins. You going out tonight?" Katie snorted, "When don't I go out on a Friday?" Cook stubbed out his cigarette, and walked past them, "Might see you later then ladies." Effy watched the exchange and thought, hmmm, now that is an interesting development. She turned to Panda, "So what did she say?" Panda looked disappointed, "I think she was a bit confused at the request really. She said she's think about it over the weekend." Katie groaned, "Shit, if she says no then we're fucked, we'll have to go back to the drawing board." Effy shook her head, "She won't say no." Katie looked at her, "How can you be so sure?" Effy shrugged, "I know the way her mind works, she might be confused at first but she'll be swayed by the flattery in the end, you did lay it on thick about how great she was right Pandapops?" Panda nodded, "I said everything you told me." Katie still wasn't sure, "It's still a risk." Effy shook her head "I'll work on her over the weekend and if all else fails I'll use my secret weapon." Katie stared at her, "What secret weapon?" Effy smiled, "I'll get Emily to ask her really, really nicely." Katie and Panda burst out laughing, "God Effy, remind me to never underestimate the depths to which you'll sink to get your own way."

* * *

Naomi was making her way back to her desk still thinking about Panda's strange request so she failed to notice John Foster step in front of her. "Ah Naomi, hard at it I see." Naomi looked around panicking. He laughed, "Come on now Naomi, you don't need to be frightened of me in the middle of the office on a busy Friday." Naomi glared at him, "I'm not scared of you, now get the fuck out of my way." He smiled, "Tut tut Naomi, that's hardly a way to address your boss is it, where's the respect?" Naomi looked at him, barely able to conceal her contempt, "Respect has to be earned, and I'm not sure trapping someone in a room and trying to rape them is the best way to do that."

He looked at her, "That's what I've always admired about you, your directness. Anyway enough of the pleasantries, you'll notice I've called a department meeting this afternoon. I thought it was common courtesy to let you know Mark has been successful in securing the project manager post for Habitat for Humanity." Naomi stared at him, "But he's only just started here, why the hell does he get a chance. Did he give you a blow job?" Foster laughed, "Very droll. But I will be making it clear at the meeting that the job went to the best person, the one who I had the most trust in to get it right. You will congratulate him like everyone else and not make a fuss, do I make myself clear?" Naomi smiled sarcastically, "Crystal, can't have a fuss now can we Mr Foster. Now if that's all, get out of my way"

He looked at her, "Naomi, you've been good at keeping your end of the bargain until now, don't blow it." Naomi shook her head, "My end of the bargain? What about yours? Because from where I'm standing my career appears to be going nowhere, so I'm fucked either way, why should I keep quiet." Foster looked directly "If I recall correctly, your career not being ruined was only part of the deal. I've just written a glowing recommendation for Emily Fitch by the way, I wonder if she'll be joining us for the next six months. There are some projects coming up I'm going to need quite a bit of help with, one on one if you catch my drift." Naomi's hand immediately curled into a fist, she looked at him her blue eyes blazing, "I've already told you, if you touch one hair on her head, I will kill you. Don't think I'm joking either, I've never been more serious in my life." Foster looked a bit startled but soon recovered, "Keep quiet Naomi, then there's nothing to worry about is there? I'm glad we had this chat."

He walked off and Naomi realised she was shaking; she went into the toilets and splashed her face with cold water. She screamed with frustration and punched the wall. "Fuck that hurt," she shouted. She took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down enough to go back into the office. She sat at her desk with a face like thunder. Emily had smiled as she saw the blonde walk in but her face quickly changed as she saw something was wrong. She knew Naomi well enough to know she shouldn't go over as the blonde was likely to bite her head off. She typed a quick email instead. Naomi looked at her screen as the message alert popped up.

_What's wrong, you look like you're about to kill someone._

She felt a tightness in her chest, she had to protect her at all costs. She typed a reply, grimacing slightly as the pain went through her hand.

_Just ran into Foster, you'll find out soon enough at the department meeting._

Emily's hand shot to her mouth as she read the reply.

_Are you ok? I mean he didn't try anything did he?_

Naomi looked over to where the redhead sat, her face full of concern. Suddenly Emily looked up and their eyes locked, Naomi had to catch her breath. She gave the redhead a weak smile and shook her head, and was rewarded when Emily visibly relaxed. I can't ever let anything happen to her, I'd rather die first, she thought as she looked over the office. She jumped as her message alert went off again.

_I love you_

Naomi smiled and looked over to where Emily was watching her, "I love you too" she mouthed and watched Emily's face break into an enormous grin.

The department meeting was excruciating for Naomi, not least because her hand was absolutely killing her. She stood with everyone else and listened to Foster bang on about how he's had a very tough decision to make but in the end he was convinced he'd got the perfect man for the job. When he unveiled Mark as the successful candidate there were audible gasps in the room. Some of her colleagues looked at her, trying to get a reaction but she simply smiled and congratulated him. One or two of her less charitable colleagues smirked at her, clearly pleased miss high and mighty golden girl had been taken down a peg or two. Then there was Emily, Naomi could tell it was taking all her strength not to rush over and give her a hug. She simply walked over and said, "I'm sorry, I know it meant a lot to you." Naomi shrugged, her fixed smile still in place "It's fine really, I'm sure Mark will do a sterling job." Once the meeting was over, Emily walked back to her desk with her, "So I'm guessing even though you got in late, you won't be working too long tonight?" Naomi smiled, "I'm out of here at 5 on the dot, do you want to join me?" Emily nodded, "We can go to the supermarket on the way home." Mark walked over to them, "No hard feelings eh Naomi, I guess the best man for the job got picked in the end?" Emily turned to him, "Any chance you could be a cunt over there do you think?" Mark just grinned, "Ah how sweet, your girlfriend's sticking up for you." Naomi stared at him, "Fuck off Mark. Emily I've changed my mind, I'm going now. I'm not sure I can stomach it here much longer."

* * *

As soon as they got inside the door to the flat, Emily gave Naomi a big hug and kissed her fiercely. "Sorry I couldn't do that in the office." Naomi smiled, "Well it might have replaced my fall from favour as the day's hot topic if you had." Emily stroked her cheek, "Are you ok? I mean be honest about how you feel." Naomi sighed, "I feel like shit, I knew it was coming, but I thought he'd pick someone with more experience so it wasn't as obvious I'd been snubbed. But it's Foster, so of course he had to go for total humiliation. Did you see some of their faces, they loved every minute." Emily frowned, "Don't worry about them, they're just jealous bitches." "Jealous of what exactly Emily? The fact my promising career was effectively flushed down the toilet today." Naomi snapped at her. Emily looked hurt, "sorry, I'll shut up, I was only trying to help." Naomi shook her head, "No I'm sorry, it's not your fault. You're a saint to put up with me honestly Em." Emily looked at her, "Do you want me to make it better?" Naomi laughed, "And you say I've got a one track mind. Maybe later, right now I just need some time to myself if that's ok?" Emily nodded, "It's fine, I'll put the shopping away." Naomi leaned down and kissed her, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Emily had just finished putting the last of the shopping in the fridge when she heard Effy come in. The brunette made her way straight to the kitchen, "I came home as soon as I heard, it's gone round like wildfire in the office. Where is she?" Emily nodded towards the garden, "out there, drawing I expect. Well that or working out how she's going to slowly kill Foster." Effy frowned, "Was it really as bad as the rumours said?" Emily shrugged, "Depends how bad the rumours said it was, but it was totally humiliating for Naomi and I almost punched the smug twat." Effy smiled, "Foster or Mark?" Emily laughed, "Both. Honestly Eff you should have heard Foster droning on about how great Mark was, how he was perfect for the position, the best he could find. I stood there thinking you fucking wanker, that was Naomi's job until you tried it on. Naomi was great though, she didn't lose her composure and was very gracious, well at least until Mark started gloating." Effy shook her head, "I'm not sure I could have remained calm getting a shock like that." Emily sighed, "At least Foster told her prior to the meeting, she ran into him in the corridor." Effy looked alarmed, "He didn't do anything did he?" Emily replied, "No, I checked, he just told her what he was going to announce but Naomi still seemed pretty shaken afterwards. I know she has her reasons but I really wish she'd change her mind about not telling anyone what happened. She shouldn't let him get away with it." Effy said quietly under her breath, "Don't worry he won't."

"Emily," she started, changing the subject, "I wanted to talk to you about something, I might need a favour." "Fire away," the redhead replied. Effy continued, "Panda really wants to do her first six month placement in the not for profit but she didn't exactly set the department on fire when she was there. She's asked Naomi for a recommendation, but I think Naoms is unsure. I've told Panda I'll have a word with her over the weekend, but in case that fails would you be able to use your powers of persuasion on her? It's really important to Pandapops." Emily laughed, "Are you asking me to use sex as a weapon in order to persuade Naomi to say yes?" Effy nodded. "that's pretty much it." Emily smiled at her, "Excellent, I have no qualms about doing that in the slightest. I think it's safe to say either way, Naomi will be writing that recommendation."

Just then Naomi came back into the kitchen, she walked over to Emily and hugged her so tightly the redhead could hardly breathe, "What was that for?" The blonde looked her directly in the eyes, "I just wanted you to know that I love you and that you're the most important thing in the world to me." Emily blushed, "I know." Naomi turned to Effy, "So how bad is it then?" Effy smiled, "Do you want the truth or the fluffy rabbit version." "Fluffy rabbit please, no the truth, no start with the rabbits, no give me the truth." Effy sighed, "It's pretty bad, everyone was talking about it. Some of the people who were there were being offered lots of drinks to spill and they seemed happy to do so. There were already reports of you storming out of the meeting and telling Mark to fuck off, so God knows what they'll have morphed into by the end of the night." Naomi put her hand up, "Stop it please, give me the fluffy rabbit version." Effy looked awkward, "Er Naoms, that _was_ the fluffy rabbit version." Naomi groaned, "Oh God, I'm fucked, I can never show my face again." Emily smiled at her, "Come on they'll all be talking about something else soon." Naomi looked at her, "You really believe that?" Emily shrugged, "well maybe not soon, but eventually. We could always go to plan b?" Effy asked, "What's plan b?" Naomi grinned, "It's Emily's idea to get them talking about something else and probably involves fucking me in the canteen or somewhere." The redhead laughed, "I was actually thinking of the reception desk."

* * *

Naomi had taken Effy to one side, "You're going out tonight with Freds and the others?" Effy nodded, "If you're ok with that?" Naomi smiled, "Yeah, it's fine. I'd planned on cooking Emily a meal and it would be nice if it could be just the two of us. I need to talk to her about her placement. She'd be good in corporate right?" Effy looked at her, "Definitely, if she wasn't so set on being with you we'd snatch her hand off. What's up Naomi?" The blonde sighed, "Foster threatened her again, I just can't let her be in the department with him. I'm going to try to persuade her to join corporate." Effy stared at her, "What did he say?" Naomi swallowed, "He's written her a glowing recommendation and was looking forward to spending more time with her, one on one. I just can't let him near her." Effy looked solemn, "I know, but are you sure you want him to get away with this? Emily is upset you won't fight him." Naomi smiled sadly, "I know she is but it's too much to risk, I love her so much, I'd die if she came to any harm because of me." Effy nodded, "I know, and so does Emily."

Effy had made her excuses and Naomi and Emily sat down to dinner. Naomi poured them both a glass of red wine and placed the spaghetti Bolognese in front of the redhead. Emily looked nervous, "Are you sure this is ok? I mean it won't kill me?" Naomi laughed, "have a little faith please Emily." The redhead took a mouthful and Naomi was thrilled when she saw the look on her face. "Naomi, this is gorgeous, I mean it's really, really good." Naomi smiled at her, "see I told you I'd been practising." Emily eyed her suspiciously, "are you sure you made this?" Naomi looked at her, "fucking hell Em, you watched me cook it, from scratch." Emily squinted, "Are you sure you didn't have a ready made one from Giovanni's in the fridge that you swapped at the last minute?" Naomi threw her hands in the air, "No, I made this for you. I can't win." Emily smiled, "Wow, so now I have a hot girlfriend who can cook too. I think I've officially died and gone to heaven."

Naomi looked at her seriously, "Actually Ems, I wanted to talk to you about something. Have you decided where you want to go for your first placement?" Emily looked up, "Of course, I want to be with you. Today cemented it, I don't want to leave you alone with that bastard if I can help it." Naomi smiled, "I know you don't, but what about corporate? Effy is dying for you to go there." Emily shrugged, "It's nice that they want me, but I know where I want to be." Naomi sighed, "But what about the work, I know you want to be near me, but I think you'd enjoy the challenge more in corporate." Emily stopped eating, "Why are you being so insistent? Don't you want me to stay in the not for profit?" Naomi looked at her and made a split second decision, "I'm just not sure how we'll get along working together all day and then coming home at night, I'm just scared we'll get on each other's nerves." The blonde smiled. Emily fixed her with a stare, "I thought you'd be the same as me, every minute I'm not with you I miss you, so naturally I want to do whatever it takes to spend as much time with you as possible." Naomi nodded, "I miss you too, but work is work and having you there is just distracting sometimes." They finished the meal in silence.

Emily drank the last of her wine, "I'm really tired so I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" Naomi shook her head, "I have a few things I need to do first, but I won't be long." Emily got up from the table and kissed the top of the blonde's head, "Ok, but come up soon. Naomi, I'm not sure why you're freaking out again but I wish you'd tell me. It always feels like we're taking two steps forward and then one back." Naomi smiled sadly, "I'm sorry it feels like that to you, I'm just trying to work through stuff." Emily left the room and Naomi sat thinking. After about 20 minutes, she picked up the plates and loaded the dishwasher. It doesn't matter what Emily says, I'm not going to let Foster anywhere near her, even if I have to do something unexpected, I'm going to make sure she joins Effy in corporate. She made her way upstairs and went into the bathroom. Afterwards she entered the bedroom and quietly got undressed before slipping under the duvet and spooning into Emily. The redhead stirred, "Hmmm, that's nice." Naomi smiled said, "see I told you I wouldn't be long, go back to sleep baby." Naomi waited until the Emily's breathing had evened out and then she nuzzled into the redhead before whispering "I love you and I will do whatever it takes to protect you."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while but the good news is you get two chapters at once. ****Thank you for the reviews and helpful comments, I've tried to space thes chapters out more so it's easier to read and work out who is saying what, so let me know what you think.**

**This chapter mainly focuses on Naomi as she tries to get Emily away from Foster. There's be more Naomily interaction in the next chapter.**

* * *

Emily lay with her head in Naomi's lap watching TV on Sunday night as the blonde stroked her hair, they'd had a nice weekend the redhead reflected, not doing much just hanging out. Neither of them had brought up the conversation about her placement although Emily felt it was always there in the background, just waiting to explode if it was mentioned. So it wasn't, she carried on pretending it hadn't hurt when Naomi had said she should go to corporate because it was distracting her from her work having Emily around all the time. She knew on some level she should be flattered that Naomi couldn't concentrate when she was around, but it wasn't said playfully, Naomi had been deadly serious. She had always known the blonde's career was important to her, but Emily thought that as they got closer that might start to change. She sighed, maybe work would always come first.

Naomi was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Emily sighing. She wasn't really concentrating on the programme they were watching, she was thinking about the only thing she'd been able to focus on since Friday, how to get Emily away from Foster, away from harm. She knew Emily had been hurt by her suggestion she join corporate and although neither of them had spoken about it again, it was the elephant in the room. Naomi had been distracted, a little distant even, all weekend as possible solutions swam around her brain. She'd finally come up with what she thought was a workable plan, it was a high risk strategy but if it meant Emily joined Effy then it would be worth it. She didn't care if it had a negative impact on her career, she couldn't give a fuck about that anymore, all she cared about was the redhead lying in her lap. She gently stroked Emily's cheek and smiled as she turned to look at her.

Emily was still thinking about what she should do about her placement when she felt Naomi stroke her cheek. She turned round slightly and the sight of the blonde caused her to catch her breath. Naomi was staring at her so tenderly with a look of such pure love it made her insides flip. Emily was confused, how could she look at her like that, like she was the only thing on the planet that mattered and still not want her around at work. Maybe she'd never really understand Naomi totally.

"Do you want to go to bed? I'm not really watching this." Naomi asked.

Emily nodded, "Me neither, bed sounds like a far better option."

She sat up and as she did Naomi leaned over and kissed her fiercely, "What was that for, not that I'm complaining." Emily asked.

Naomi smiled, "Just wanted you to know how much I love you."

Emily smiled back, "I love you too, now I believe you were taking me to bed?"

Naomi got up and held out her hand, "With pleasure." She said as she led Emily upstairs.

* * *

Emily woke the next day, Naomi was sitting on the edge of the bed fully clothed. The blonde smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Hey sleepyhead, I've got to go in early today but I didn't want to wake you too soon."

Emily blinked and rubbed her eyes, she looked over to the clock, it was 7:30. "Are you going to be ok today? I mean there's bound to be gossip."

Naomi nodded, "I'll be fine babe, don't worry. All I can do is get on with my job and wait for the talk to go away. Anyway, are you looking forward to the next two weeks? I had a great time out with the clients and I got taken to some very nice places for lunch, which I know you'll enjoy."

Emily smiled, "Always thinking with my stomach me. I am looking forward to it but I'll miss being in the office with you."

Naomi's face clouded for a second before she fixed the smile back on, it was fleeting but Emily noticed. "I'll miss you being there too, but it's only for a couple of weeks and at least I'll get to see you in the evening."

"Naomi, about my placement," Emily started but she was cut off by the blonde.

"I've got to get to work, we can talk about that another time." Naomi leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight, I love you."

Emily nodded, "I love you too."

* * *

When Naomi got into work she was relieved as not many other people were in the office so she was able to navigate the way to her desk without any interruptions. She switched on her computer and started to trawl through her emails. She looked up as a shadow passed over her desk. She sighed when she realised it was only Shona, one of the other managers in the department.

"Hi, are you ok? I wasn't sure you'd be in today." Shona asked

Naomi nodded, "I'm fine. I thought it was best to meet things head on and get it over with, hopefully the gossip won't last that long."

Shona smiled, "Maybe, but there were some pretty tall tales surfacing at the pub on Friday night. Don't worry, I corrected as many people as I could. For what it's worth Naomi, I thought Foster behaved like a complete arsehole, everybody knows it should be you and not Mark leading that project."

Naomi smiled, "Thanks, that means a lot although I think there are a few people who were glad I'd been overlooked. Unfortunately Foster is the boss and it's his prerogative to choose whoever he wants."

"Doesn't mean he has to be a twat though. Don't worry about what people think, anyone with half a brain is on your side." She patted Naomi on the shoulder and went back to her own desk.

Oh God, thought Naomi, I've become the office sad case, the one who gets the pitying pats on the arm while people talk about how I never recovered from being passed over for promotion behind my back. She shook herself, she had more important things to attend to right now. She needed to put her plan into action and make sure Emily was in corporate when she returned to the office in two weeks time. She sent the email and waited anxiously for the response.

* * *

At lunch Effy and Katie came over to join her, "hey there, how's the most infamous employee at Short & Milner right now?" Effy said with a smile.

Naomi gave a weak smile back, "I'm ok, not really revelling in the spotlight but I figure if I just keep my head down it'll go away eventually."

Katie patted her on the shoulder, "It'll get better, and most of the talk is about how unfair this is on you."

"Katie Fitch, if you pat me ever again I will swing for you. I've got enough people giving me pity without getting it from my friends as well." The blonde stated.

Katie shrugged, "Fuck you then, and I don't recall ever agreeing to be friends, I only tolerate you because you're shagging my sister."

Naomi smiled, "Thank you. Why are you in the office anyway, aren't you supposed to be out and about like Emily?"

"The person I'm shadowing is on leave today so I start tomorrow. I can't wait, I'm going to be helping organise a gala night for Bristol Rovers, just think wall to wall football totty." Katie looked wistful.

Both Effy and Naomi laughed, "It's like all of your Christmases have come at once. One step closer to becoming a WAG and you get to party at the same time. You're a natural in PR."

Effy became serious, "speaking of Emily, are you two ok? You seemed a bit distracted over the weekend."

Naomi nodded, "We're fine, no better than that, we're great. I'll tell you about it later."

Katie looked at her, "It's ok, Effy told me about Foster's threats. Don't look worried, I haven't said a word to Emily."

Naomi scowled at Effy, "I told you that in confidence, what did you have to go and blab for, I thought I could trust you."

"Of course you can trust me, but I thought it might help if Katie knew, she likes to give you a hard time you know and she is Emily's sister." Effy replied.

Naomi shrugged, "I suppose so but I just don't want Emily to find out. Well I might as well tell you both what I'm planning to do then." She outlined the action she had set in motion that morning, when she had finished they just stared at her.

"You're prepared to do that for Emily? Aren't you worried it might backfire?" Katie asked, admiration in her eyes.

Naomi smiled, "What's the worst that can happen? I get the sack, big deal, as long as Emily is safe I don't really care. I've got a meeting set up for Friday afternoon, that's the earliest he could see me."

Katie glanced at Effy and the brunette nodded slightly. "Naomi, sorry to totally change the subject, but have you decided about Panda's recommendation yet?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Fucking hell, what is it with everybody and this recommendation. I've had Effy banging on about it all weekend, even Emily brought it up and now you. It's ok, I'm going to write her a glowing report."

Effy smiled, "Good, Panda will be pleased. What made up your mind?"

Naomi grinned, "I'd like to say I decided just to get you all off my back, but it was Emily. She can be very persuasive when she needs to be."

Katie glared at her, "Ewwww, vom alert. You've got to stop doing that, she's my sister for fuck's sake."

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful, the abrupt halting of conversation when Naomi walked in had all but ceased so she knew most people had moved on and that she wasn't the hot topic of conversation anymore. Emily knew the blonde was anxious about something but didn't press her figuring she would tell her when she was ready.

Friday came around and as they lay in bed in the morning Emily ran her hand down Naomi's back. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" She asked.

Naomi tensed up, "There's nothing wrong, it's just been a hard week that's all." The blonde turned round to face Emily and gently kissed her. "Honestly Ems, you worry too much. Stop making a meal of things that aren't there."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "You forget, I know you Naomi, I can tell when you're hiding things."

Naomi got out of bed, "For fuck's sake Emily, I said there's nothing wrong, so let it drop ok? I'm going in the shower." She looked over at the redhead who was regarding her sadly, she instantly regretted snapping at her, she's the reason why you're doing this remember, it's not her fault. "Want to come too?"

Emily brightened, "I thought you'd never ask."

After the shower they got dressed and ate breakfast before saying goodbye at the door. Naomi brushed a stray strand of hair away from Emily's face and leaned over to kiss her, "I'll see you tonight ok?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, don't bother to cook anything as I'm off out to lunch again, at this rate I'll be the size of a house soon."

Naomi laughed, "My big fat girlfriend, I'd have to roll you down the street."

Emily shoved her, "Stop it." then she looked at Naomi seriously "Would you still love me if I was fat, I mean really fat?"

Naomi smiled at her, "Emily I will always love you, no matter what, because you are a beautiful person."

Emily blushed, "Right answer Campbell, you're getting good at this."

* * *

A few hours later Naomi sat in Mr Stevens' office anxiously waiting for their meeting. She thought back to the last time this had happened, when she was trying to see if Emily had got in to the firm and smiled. She got up as Mr Stevens walked in and shook his hand. "Thank you very much for seeing me Mr Stevens, I know this is a busy time for you, sorting out all of the placements."

Mr Stevens motioned to her to sit down before replying, "It always a pleasure to see you Naomi, now how can I help you?"

Naomi considered her response, it wasn't like she hadn't practised it, but once she'd said it there was no going back. "I actually wanted to talk to you about the placements, well Emily Fitch's placement to be exact. I'm not sure what recommendation she has already to move into the not for profit division, but I won't be supporting her request. I'm not going to recommend her."

Mr Stevens studied her, "I understood that Ms Fitch was one of our rising stars, not unlike you a couple of years ago."

Naomi looked horrified, "Please Mr Stevens, this is nothing to do with rivalry. I have nothing but the highest praise for Emily, she is probably one of the best trainees I've seen, myself included. This is why I wanted to see you, to make sure that you understood that this has nothing to do with her capability, I don't want it reflecting on her at all. This is very much driven by me and I have good reason."

Mr Stevens nodded, "Ok, I accept this is nothing to do with Emily. Would you care to share your reasons with me?"

Naomi looked him straight in the eye and took a deep breath, "Emily and I are having a relationship, I mean a 'relationship', relationship, not just a friends relationship, she's my girlfriend. I know it's not against company rules per se but it is frowned upon when two people are in a couple and work together. I don't think it would be very professional which is why I am requesting she move over to corporate, I understand Effy, I mean Elisabeth, has given her a good report." She knew she was babbling but she needed to get it all out. She looked over at the vice president to gauge his reaction.

He was still staring at her, "Yes Ms Stonem's praise for her was almost as glowing as yours. As was John Foster's. This is a very unusual request Naomi and it's interfering with company policy not to mention going against Emily's own wishes, her placement request form was quite emphatic about her desire to join not for profit."

Naomi nodded, "I am aware of that Sir, but she was outstanding in corporate and I wouldn't be doing this if I thought it would harm her career in any way. I love her and want her to be as successful as I know she can be."

Mr Stevens tapped his lip with his forefingers "What happens if I say I'm not prepared to bend the rules. What happens if I say no?"

Naomi took another deep breath, "Then I would have no option but to resign."

He raised his eyebrow, "So just to be clear, you are asking me to break company policy by moving Ms Fitch, against her wishes, to corporate and you are prepared to blackmail me in the event I refuse, again contravening company rules. That is a sackable offence Naomi, you do realise that?"

Naomi swallowed, "yes Sir, I do, but I'm hoping that will convince you how serious I am about this."

Mr Stevens sat back and stared at her for a long time, "Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me before I make a decision?"

The blonde paused before shaking her head. "No, that's all I had to say."

He leaned forward and stared her in the eyes, her gaze didn't waver, "Ms Campbell, that was a very risky strategy you just employed there. I could be calling security and having you escorted from the premises right now. But I'm not, because I know you to be a person of great principle and justice so if you are prepared to put yourself in the firing line like this there must be an extremely good reason. Very well Naomi, you've got what you came for, I will make sure Ms Fitch's first placement is in corporate."

Naomi let out a huge breath, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Mr Stevens smiled, "I think I have a fair idea, that was quite an impassioned plea you made there. Emily is lucky you care so much about her, although I'm not sure she's going to see it that way, I understand she can be quite fiery."

Naomi gulped, "Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to the part where she finds out." She stood up and held out her hand, "Thank you again, Sir, I'm sorry I had to resort to blackmail, it's not something I'm proud of."

Mr Stevens rose and shook her hand, "Please don't make a habit of it though Naomi, my patience only goes so far. I suggest we keep this chat just between ourselves." She nodded her head and left the room.

After she had gone David Stevens sat in his chair gazing thoughtfully out of the window. There was definitely more to this than met the eye. He didn't get where he was today without being able to read people and it hadn't gone unnoticed that Naomi flinched when he mentioned John Foster. He'd always been suspicious of that man, in fact he didn't really like him much, there was something odd about him. Although he had accepted Foster's version of the argument with Naomi, there was no other option given that the blonde woman hadn't offered a counter version, there was something that didn't ring true.

It wasn't like this was the first time either, last year Olivia had resigned under similar circumstances but had refused to elaborate. There had been others before that too, promising careers cut short after a run in with John Foster. He hoped Naomi wouldn't go the same way, she was one of the best not for profit trainees they'd ever recruited, a fact which she must have known to be confident enough to threaten to resign. He smiled, well she's definitely got balls he thought, John Foster might just have met his match.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Second update. The one where Emily finds out about her placement. You've got to love the fiesty redhead.**

* * *

The following Friday rolled around all too quickly for Naomi, she woke with a heavy heart and lay watching Emily sleep. Today was the day Emily would find out she was going to corporate and there was going to be hell to pay. "Please don't be mad at me Ems, I did it because I love you more than anything." She whispered.

Slowly the redhead awoke and saw Naomi staring at her, an almost pleading look in her eyes. She'd come home on cloud nine last Friday and they'd spent the entire weekend making love, going for walks and talking for hours. But as the week wore on Naomi became much quieter, until she was practically monosyllabic again. Emily had a real sense of foreboding, which wasn't helped by the look in Naomi's eyes right now. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong? How can I help if you won't talk to me?"

Naomi shook her head, she knew it was killing Emily not knowing but she needed to protect her from this, and if that meant bearing the brunt of the redhead's anger then she was prepared for that. "There's nothing wrong Emily, I told you to stop worrying." In order to convince her, the blonde leaned over and kissed her, gently at first but with growing urgency.

Even though she was only half awake, Emily felt herself responding and she let out a small moan as Naomi pushed her tongue into her mouth. She pulled away and gazed into the blue eyes of her lover. The panic was still there but now there was also love and desire. "Are you sure we've got time?" she said with a smile.

Naomi nodded quickly, "There's always time for this, me and you together. And I need to be close to you Emily, I need to feel your skin against mine and I need you to want me"

"I do want you, more than anything else," the redhead replied.

"Forever?" Naomi asked quietly.

Emily smiled, "Yes Naomi, always."

The blonde moved on top of her and clutched her tightly, pressing their bodies together before slowly kissing her again. "I love you so much it scares me sometimes."

Emily looked at her, she loved the fact that Naomi could be so honest and wasn't afraid of being vulnerable around her. But she knew there was something wrong and that scared her a little too. "You're not getting freaked out again are you? I mean this isn't getting too intense?"

Naomi stared directly at her, "Emily, I'm not freaking out, you are the only thing that matters to me, remember that ok?"

Emily nodded, "I will." The redhead looked at the clock and groaned, "Babe, I need to have a shower."

Naomi started to protest but the redhead cut her off, "Listen it's alright for you, you've got the day off, which I'm still annoyed you didn't tell me by the way. But I've got to go into the office and I don't want to be late. Save it for later." She kissed the blonde and gently pushed her off and reluctantly went to the bathroom.

Naomi got out of bed and quickly pulled on some clothes. She went downstairs and put the kettle on. A couple of minutes later Effy wandered into the kitchen, "Is there enough in there for me?" she asked motioning towards the kettle.

Naomi nodded, "It's nearly boiled."

Effy looked at her, "What's up with you today? Most people are happy when they have the day off work." Suddenly the realisation dawned on her, "Oh it's today that Emily finds out about her placement isn't it? Right, well it's been nice knowing you, most of the time anyway. If you could write me a note outlining the songs you want at your funeral that would be really helpful."

Naomi sighed, "It's not funny Eff, she's going to go mental, and although I know the reason I'm doing all this is more important, I really don't want her to be mad at me."

Effy frowned, "You could always tell her the reason, then she wouldn't be angry. Well she'd be less angry."

Naomi shook her head violently, "No way Effy, I want to protect her."

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair on Emily?" the brunette asked gently.

Naomi looked confused, "How is it unfair?"

Effy studied her and chose her words carefully, "I know why you're doing this, and I think it's incredibly brave, honestly. But you've taken all the choice away from Emily, you've decided that she shouldn't know about this without giving her the chance to make up her own mind. I just know if I was in Emily's position I'd think it was a bit unfair that's all."

Naomi snorted, "Gee thanks for the support Eff, as if I wasn't worried enough." She silently made the tea before continuing, "I know it's unfair and I hate having to go behind Emily's back, but if there was any other way I'd have done it." She broke off speaking as Emily came into the kitchen.

"Is one of those for me?" she asked pointing at the mugs of tea.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "No Emily, it's for my other girlfriend who has just popped out."

Emily walked over to her and picked up the tea, "There better not be another girlfriend, ever. Adultery and lies are the two things I won't tolerate, not even from you."

Naomi glanced at Effy, the panic evident in her eyes, "Naomi would never do that to you." The brunette answered confidently.

Emily smiled at the blonde, "I know she wouldn't." She leaned over and kissed her, "I've got to go babe, I'll see you tonight and we can celebrate my new placement."

* * *

Katie sat with Effy at lunch, she was excited as she'd received a glowing recommendation for her placement in PR and she was gabbling. "They actually said I was one of the best performing trainees they'd seen in the department, how cool is that?"

Effy nodded, "Really cool, that's great news Katie." She stopped as she saw Panda and Emily walking over, Emily was talking animatedly. "She doesn't know yet then?"

Katie shook her head, "Hers is practically the last appointment, I guess Stevens knew she'd just want to get out of work after hearing the news. I was thinking that maybe I could come over to your place after work, it's going to be tough on both of them. I don't know why Naomi doesn't just spare herself the pain and just tell her."

Effy shrugged, "Believe me I've tried reasoning with her, I'm not sure she's thought this through properly or factored in how upset Emily will be. It's a good idea for you to be there though, Naomi's going to need all the help she can get."

Emily and Panda sat down, "Hi guys, Panda was telling me she's got a placement in not for profit so we'll be working together, it's great isn't it?"

Katie glanced at Effy, "Yeah, that's brilliant Panda."

Emily continued, "So Katie, did they recognise your genius in PR?"

Katie nodded, "Yep, some of the praise actually made me blush."

Emily laughed, "Wow, my twin the PR guru. I'm really proud of you. I can't believe I've got to wait until the end of the day to find out what Naomi wrote about me. It better be good or she'll have me to answer to."

* * *

Emily sat nervously outside Mr Stevens' office waiting for her appointment. Jane Robbins came out and ushered her into the room. "Take a seat please Emily."

The redhead sat down and smiled at Mr Stevens, he smiled kindly back at her before starting, "Right Emily, I'm going to be upfront with you, I'm afraid you weren't allocated your first choice of placement. This happens from time to time and there are always opportunities to move later in the programme."

Emily stared at him, "Sorry? Did you say I hadn't been allocated a placement in the not for profit division?"

He nodded, "Yes that's correct."

Emily shook her head, "But I don't understand, where am I going then?"

Jane Robbins consulted her list, "You'll be in corporate for the next six months, I have a copy of the head of section and Elisabeth Stonem's recommendations here for you. You should be flattered, they speak extremely highly of you."

Emily sat there, "But I didn't ask to join corporate, I asked for not for profit."

Jane looked at her as if she was a little bit mad, "Yes, we know, but as Mr Stevens just said we can't always guarantee your first choice, the decision is made on a number of factors."

"Like what? What other factors? I mean if you get two departments competing for someone, surely the personal preference of the trainee has to be the deciding factor." The redhead reasoned.

Again Jane looked at her as if she was trying to explain something to a small child, "That's right but personal preference cannot come above the two recommendations received from the department. So in this case as you didn't get the support you needed from the not for profit division the decision was made to move you to corporate."

Emily sat there outraged, that fucking bastard Foster she thought, why did he have to screw it all up. She was brought out of her thoughts by Jane Robbins next sentence.

"Normally the section head would get the casting vote and John Foster is clearly a big fan of yours, his recommendation was high praise indeed. Unfortunately in this case the other recommendation, or rather lack of it, was the deciding factor."

Emily sat there numb with shock, "Sorry, John Foster gave me a recommendation, but _Naomi_ didn't? That can't be right, she wouldn't do that to me."

Mr Stevens smiled at her kindly again, "I'm afraid it's true Emily, Ms Campbell felt that it wouldn't be in your best interests to join the not for profit arm. I am sure she had your future career prospects in mind all the time, and I believe it was a difficult decision for her to make. She thinks very highly of you as I'm sure you're aware."

Emily just stared at him, unable to think straight. She took a deep breath, "This is quite a lot for me to take in, I need to speak to Naomi urgently. I apologise for not taking the news better but I have to go ho... I just have to go." She had almost said home but managed to stop herself in time.

Mr Stevens nodded, "I understand that."

The redhead rose and walked from the room, she was practically on autopilot. She remained in that state as she left the office and made her way back to the flat. She didn't recommend me, was the only thought that kept repeating over and over again in her mind. It wasn't until she stood at the front door that it was finally displaced by a searing anger, right Naomi, she thought, let's see how you fucking get out of this one.

* * *

At the same time Emily was standing outside the front door, Naomi was sitting in the kitchen with Effy and Katie. The blonde kept looking at her watch and sighing, "She'll have found out by now, fuck she's going to be mad. I mean I knew this was going to happen but it's still scaring the shit out of me."

The all jumped as they heard the front door close. "Fuck, fuck, just act normal." Naomi said.

Emily walked into the kitchen and noticed them all sitting around the table, "Hi Katie, I wasn't expecting to see you." Her voice was calm. She walked over to Naomi and kissed her briefly before asking, "Hey babe, how was your day off?"

Naomi looked over at Effy, who shrugged. Naomi answered. "It was fine, didn't do much but it was nice. Err, how was yours?"

Emily smiled at her before turning to Effy and Katie, "Could you two excuse us for a minute, as I'd like to tell Naomi exactly how my day was in private please."

Effy and Katie hastily got up, and Naomi noticed that the twin couldn't meet her eye. As they moved into the lounge, Katie whispered to Effy, "Oh fuck, this is bad, much worse than I thought. I haven't seen Emily that angry since, well ever actually."

Effy nodded, "I can see she's absolutely seething but Naomi thinks she's taking it well, she's not going to know what's hit her."

After they'd gone, Emily walked to the fridge and poured two glasses of wine, her hands were slightly shaking but she hid it well. She passed the glass to Naomi, "I thought we could toast me joining corporate on Monday."

Naomi breathed a sigh of relief, totally failing to pick up the edge in Emily's voice, "Oh thank God, you're ok with it. I was so worried all day."

Emily smiled but there was no warmth, "Ok with what Naomi?"

Naomi stopped, "Well you know, going to corporate instead of not for profit."

Emily looked at her, "How exactly did that happen Naomi?"

The blonde looked confused, "You know how it happened. Mr Stevens would have told you."

The redhead nodded, "He did, but I want to hear you say it, I want the actual words to come from your mouth."

It was at this point it started to dawn on Naomi that maybe Emily wasn't as ok with this as she'd initially thought. She took a deep breath, and said quietly, "I didn't give you a recommendation."

Emily stared at her for a long time, "Speak up Naomi, I didn't quite catch that."

Naomi gulped and said more loudly, "You didn't get your choice of not for profit because I didn't recommend you."

Emily looked at her, "I could have sworn you just said you didn't recommend me but that can't be right. If that was the case then something honest would have come out of your mouth, instead of all the lies that you've been feeding me."

Naomi now started to realise just how angry Emily was and she was scared, "Emily I haven't lied to you about anything else."

Emily sneered, "Really? And why should I believe that? In fact why should I believe anything that you say ever again?"

The blonde stared at her, "Please Emily, I had a reason for acting the way I did and it is the only thing I've ever kept from you."

Emily laughed, "It all makes sense now, the silence, the bad moods, the distance over the past two weeks. All the time I thought I'd upset you but you were just feeling guilty because of what you'd done. So come on then, what is this fantastic reason, what is this thing that means you think it's ok to lie to me?"

Naomi sighed, "If I could tell you I would, but I can't."

Emily stared at her with a look of disbelief, "Can't Naomi or won't?"

"A bit of both really. I want you to know that I am doing this for you. I have my reasons for not telling you and I hope you can respect that." As soon as the words left her mouth Naomi realised they were totally the wrong thing to say. Emily absolutely exploded and all of the anger she'd been keeping in check was directed towards the blonde.

"RESPECT? You have the fucking nerve to talk to me about respect? Respect is where you care about someone enough not to fucking LIE to them Naomi. Respect is where you put other people's feelings before your own stupid wishes, because their happiness is important to you. Respect is not fucking around with people's career choices, without even asking them what they want. Where was the FUCKING RESPECT when you moved me out of not for profit just because you found it distracting having me there?"

Naomi looked at her, "that's not the reason."

Emily snorted, "Oh I think it is Naomi. Do you know what I think? I think you're threatened by me, maybe if I'm in not for profit then I might steal your limelight."

Naomi stared at her, "do you really believe that?"

Emily nodded, "Do I believe you'd put your own career before my happiness? Yes I do, Naomi, that's exactly what I think and I don't like it. I feel like I don't even know you anymore, if I ever really did. If someone had asked me a month ago if you were capable of this I would have said no, because I believed you when you told me that I was the most important thing in the world to you."

Naomi paused before saying, "I meant it then and I mean it now."

The redhead just shook her head, "Don't lie Naomi. You've got one last chance. If it wasn't about your career coming first then tell me the real reason you did this."

Naomi started to get angry, "I've already told you, I don't want to do that. What happens if I keep saying no?"

Emily stopped, "Then it's over, us, this relationship. If you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on then I don't want to be with you."

Naomi caught her breath, "So that's the bottom line, no discussion, do what you say or it's over?"

Emily paused, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Either you trust me enough to tell me or there's no future for us. Your choice Naomi."

Naomi laughed bitterly, "Then I guess it's over. I will not be emotionally blackmailed and forced into a corner by anyone, especially not you. No one makes me choose Emily."

Emily looked at her and then silently went into the lounge. "Katie, we're going. I need to get some things together but I'll be down soon."

She turned as Naomi followed her into the lounge, her blue eyes were full of steel, "You know what Emily, I hadn't actually finished, I mean you got to shout and make all of your accusations so now it's my turn. I'd like to talk to you about lies. Do you remember what you said to me this morning? When I asked you if you'd want me forever?"

"Yes, I said always," the redhead answered.

Naomi snorted, "Was that real? Because to me 'always' means a little bit longer than 'this evening'. Or was it just 'always' until it gets too hard?"

Emily paused, "No Naomi, it was always until I found out today what you did."

Naomi countered, "Ok, so let's talk about trust. Maybe you think I don't trust you because I'm not prepared to tell you everything, but what about you?"

The redhead stared back defiantly, "What about me? I've never lied to you or kept anything from you, I trust you."

The blonde shook her head, "No you don't. I've just told you that there was a good reason for not giving you a recommendation, but I'm not prepared to tell you why. If you trusted me, then you'd believe me and you wouldn't doubt that I am acting the way I am because I love you and want to protect you. Instead you think I'm putting my fucking career first."

Emily smiled sadly, "So basically we're in a situation where neither of us trusts each other to tell the truth. It's the same outcome, we're fucked."

Katie stood up, "STOP IT."

They both jumped. "Keep out of this Katie." Emily told her twin.

Katie shook her head, "No Emily I won't. I am not prepared to let you throw this away. Naomi is the best thing that has ever happened to you and I am not going to stand by while you both fuck it up." She turned to Naomi, "You tell her, or I will."

Emily looked between her sister and her girlfriend. "So let me get this straight, she knows but I don't? You seem to make a habit of telling Katie things before me Naomi, are you sure you're with the right twin?"

"That's not fair, "Naomi replied.

Effy walked over to Naomi, "Katie's right you know, I've never seen you so happy. If you don't say anything he's won. Just tell her."

Emily stared at Effy, "So I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on here?"

Naomi slumped on the sofa with her head in her hands. Emily held her arms up, "Who's won? Would someone please tell me what's going on?" She sat down next to the blonde, "Naomi, please talk to me."

Naomi looked up with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry, I love you so much and I just wanted to spare you from this but now you're going to leave anyway." She started to cry.

Emily's face softened, "Spare me from what? Naomi, please, tell me what's wrong."

The blonde stared at her and said simply, "It was because of Foster."

Emily looked confused, "What was?"

Naomi sniffed, "You asked me for a reason why I didn't give you a recommendation, it was because of Foster."

"But he supported my placement; Robbins said he was a big fan of mine." Emily stated.

Naomi sighed, "I know he did, but it's not innocent. When he followed me to the supermarket that day my career wasn't all he threatened, he said if I told anyone about what happened he would not only ruin my career but he'd also come after you. That's why I was so reluctant to take any action against him. He did it again when he cornered me in the corridor to tell me about Mark being made project manager. I argued that my career was effectively over so why should I keep quiet. He took great pleasure in reminding me that wasn't the only thing at stake. He knew I'd rather put up and shut up than let any harm come to you. He had me over a barrel."

Emily sat open mouthed as she reached over and wiped away Naomi's tears, "So what did you do? I mean Robbins told me that normally the head of section's recommendation would be the deciding factor."

Naomi gave her a weak smile, "I went to see Mr Stevens last Friday. I explained that we were in a relationship and that I didn't think it was appropriate that we worked together, I practically begged him to move you to corporate. I knew you'd really thrived there, so I didn't think I was harming your career, I wasn't threatened by you honestly."

Emily shook her head, "I still don't get it, Mr Stevens always strikes me as being 'Mr Short & Milner', he wouldn't just bend company policy like that."

Naomi looked embarrassed, "I might have, sort of, blackmailed him a bit."

The redhead gasped, "Blackmailed him? What with?"

"I threatened to resign if he didn't agree. I wasn't sure it would work but I took a gamble on him wanting to keep me." Naomi answered.

Emily sat and stared at her, "But that's potentially a sackable offence, he could have fired you on the spot."

Naomi shrugged, "Like I said it was a gamble, but it was a risk I was willing to take if it got you away from Foster."

Emily stood up, "I need some air, this is too much to take in. I need some time to think. No Naomi I need to be _alone_." She walked outside into the garden and left the three of them in the lounge.

Naomi put her head back into her hands and groaned loudly, "it's no good, I've fucking well blown it this time, I shouldn't have told her, I knew it was a mistake."

Katie snorted, "Yeah right telling her was a mistake. Look Naomi you said yourself, she was going to leave, she needed to know. I know Emily pretty well, you may have noticed we're twins? I can't promise anything but I don't think this is the end, she just needs some time to process everything."

Effy put her arm around the blonde, "Emily will understand if you give her space, you did the right thing."

They all looked up as Emily came back into the lounge. She walked over to Naomi, "I do get it, why you acted the way you did. I also know you thought you were doing it for the best. But I'm still really angry and I'm not sure I can be around you right now. I think it's best if I go back to my parents for a few days, just to sort things out in my own mind."

Naomi looked horrified, "Please Emily, don't do this. Talk to me, make things ok again."

Emily glared at her, "You see that's exactly why I can't be around you. I'm sick of being the grown up in this relationship, having to deal with my own feelings as well as work out things for you too. I'm tired Naomi, physically and emotionally drained, I need space."

Naomi nodded, "Ok, I understand that I think. But don't go back to your parent's house, your Mum would have a field day. I'll go to my Mum's and you can stay here. Take all the time you need and come and find me when you're ready to talk."

The redhead smiled gratefully and briefly Naomi saw 'her' Emily standing there again, she allowed herself to feel the tiniest glimmer of hope that this was going to be ok but that was soon extinguished as the coldness returned to Emily's eyes. "Thank you, I'd really appreciate that."

Naomi went upstairs and phoned a cab while gathering a few things together. She came back downstairs and waited. When the cab arrived the blonde got up and kissed Emily gently on the cheek, "I love you, I'll be at my Mum's when you decide you want to see me again."

Emily nodded and watched her leave the flat.

Naomi sat in silence as the taxi driver prattled on about football. She paid him and went up to her Mum's front door. As she arrived the door opened and Gina stood there full of concern, "Oh love, come in. Effy phoned to warn me you were on your way. What happened?"

Naomi's face crumpled as she started to cry, "Oh Mum, we had a fight and now Emily doesn't trust me anymore. What am I going to do without her?"

Gina pulled her into a hug, "You don't know it will come to that. How about some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about it?"

* * *

Naomi lay on Gina's sofa on Sunday evening watching TV. She had a duvet wrapped around her and she'd hardly moved from the same spot since Friday night. Her Mum had brought her endless cups of tea and garibaldi biscuits and had just sat and listened to her or held her as she cried. Luckily the rest of the household was off at some weird hippy festival so she could wallow in peace. She sighed, and said to the TV "Emily's not going to come round, I've lost her." She'd been talking quite a lot to the TV over the weekend and she found it comforting that it never answered her back.

She heard a noise in the doorway and without bothering to look away from the programme she said, "Mum, have you seen this shit? There's no way they think they've got a good voice. I mean if I told you that my dream was to perform and I was going to enter the X Factor, I'd really hope you'd sit me down and tell me I couldn't sing. Some of their so called friends come along and openly laugh at them on telly. It's humiliating. Any more garibaldis going spare?"

"Hi, it's not your Mum." Naomi spun round and was met by the chocolate brown eyes she had been longing to see.

"Emily, you came. Does this mean you want to talk now?" the blonde asked.

The redhead nodded, "I'm not sure how this is going to pan out but I want us to talk about what happened and why."

Naomi sat up and moved the duvet, "Sit down. God I must look like a right mess, sorry."

Emily gave her a weak smile, "I'd be lying if I said you looked your best. Are you going for the tramp chic look?"

Naomi looked at her, "more the I've totally fucked off my girlfriend and her not speaking to me makes me want to die look actually."

"Don't take the piss Naomi, I need you to be serious." Emily responded.

Naomi shrugged, "I was being serious."

Emily sighed, "Right let's talk. I want to ask you some questions and I need you to be totally honest when you answer them, even if it makes you uncomfortable ok?"

Naomi nodded, "I won't lie to you again, I promise."

Emily took a deep breath, "I'll start with some simple ones just to ease you in. Question 1, do you love me?"

Naomi stared at her, "with all my heart."

"Question 2, where did we go on our first date?"

Naomi gave her a look, "Emily, you know where we went."

Emily gave an exasperated sigh, "Naomi, please try harder with this. I need to know you are going to answer me truthfully."

The blonde coughed, "Ok, I'm sorry. We went to Giovanni's on our first official date."

"Right, the answers to the first two questions were true. So now it gets a bit more difficult. Why did you avoid me after we kissed for the first time?" Emily asked

Naomi looked alarmed, "what happened to easing me in?" She stopped when she saw the look on Emily's face, "Sorry I'm trying. I avoided you because I'd spent so long building up barriers around myself, not letting anyone in and you'd started to tear them down with one kiss. If you could do that so soon after meeting me it scared me what else you'd be capable of. That's why I ran away and kept running away each time we got closer. I was frightened of the way I felt about you."

Emily smiled, "Well that's the next question answered. So why did you stop running away, what changed?" Emily could see these questions were making the blonde feel uneasy so she added, "you can take your time."

"It's ok, this one's easy. I fell in love with you and knew you loved me back. It made me feel safe, wanted and I started to see how all of my defensiveness was hurting you each time I ran. I didn't want to be the cause of any hurt you felt so I stopped it."

Emily nodded, "So why didn't you tell me the truth about Foster, surely you knew it would hurt me if you kept things from me?"

Naomi sat back and took a deep breath, "Yes I knew it would hurt you but I thought that pain would be less than if you knew the truth. Emily when he threatened you I felt like he had reached in and was squeezing my heart as hard as he could, does that make sense?" Emily nodded, "although I was really angry I was also in pain and it stayed with me, I could almost feel it like a knot in my chest. I just thought that if I could spare you that feeling I should. I thought it was better that only one of us was constantly looking over their shoulder and feeling scared. I didn't want that to be you."

"But I was doing that Naomi, only I thought you were freaking out again, about us." Emily stated.

Naomi looked at her, "What? How could you think that, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Emily sighed, "look at it from my perspective. I was so confused. I knew something was wrong, something you weren't telling me. I had no idea about Foster so naturally I thought it was something really bad, otherwise you'd tell me. So I started to imagine the worst thing I could think of, I thought you were going to break up with me."

Naomi was horrified, "That's the last thing I want. I just thought, stupidly as it turns out, that if you didn't know then you wouldn't hurt as much as I did, I thought I was protecting you."

The redhead smiled, "I know you did and I guess in a warped way you were right. But Naomi, this is a relationship, a partnership, we're better facing things together. Neither one of us should ever have to shoulder a burden alone, we share it and fight together."

The blonde reached over and stroked her cheek, "I get that now. I'm sorry you feel like you constantly have to sort out my feelings and work out what I'm thinking for me, I can see how it might get tiring."

Emily shrugged, "Comes with the territory when you love someone as much as I love you. I've come to the conclusion that although you are clearly making some progress, you're still too much of an emotional fuckwit, you're not ready to work your thoughts and feelings out unsupervised yet."

Naomi smiled, "I didn't think I was ready. Does this mean I can come home?"

Emily laughed and leaned over to kiss her, "Yes we can go home although you might want to take a shower, you stink, and we've got some serious making up to do."

* * *

They said goodbye to Gina and got a cab back to the flat. Naomi was surprised to find Katie still there chatting with Effy. "Hey you two, you're as thick as thieves lately. Are you having a secret lesbian fling?"

Effy snorted, "As someone famously once said, me cock cruncher, not muff muncher. Although to be fair, look how wrong that turned out to be. I'm perfectly happy with Freds and I think you'll find Katie and Cook will soon be an item."

Katie spluttered, "What the fuck are you talking about? I slept with him once." Effy raised her eyebrow, "Alright, fine we might have done it a few more times since then. But we are definitely not an item. I don't do exclusive, I need to spread the Katie love around."

Emily stared at her, "There's a name for people like that Katie."

"Fuck off, just because you're all loved up again don't start having a go at me. Haven't you got lots of makeup sex to get on with?" Her twin replied.

Naomi grinned at Emily, "It's like she read my mind. Want to come and cavort in the shower with me?"

The redhead giggled, "Ohh cavorting, I like the sound of that. What exactly does it entail?"

"It's like a normal shower only I get to fuck you at the same time," the blonde paused, "actually that is a normal shower for us. I'll think of something on the way upstairs." she replied as she led Emily from the room.

After they had gone Effy turned back to Katie, "Phew, that was a bit close for comfort we need to make sure Naomi doesn't get suspicious. Hopefully they'll be to preoccupied with each other to notice we're plotting."

Katie nodded, "Speaking of which, when are we going to be good to go?"

Effy shrugged, "We'll have to leave it a while so Panda can start to get his attention, but I don't want to wait too long. That fucker has already caused enough pain for those two, not to mention the others. Are you staying over again tonight?"

Katie nodded, "Might as well, can't really be arsed going home now."

Effy smiled, "You may come to regret that later, they'll be at it like rabbits for hours."

Katie went white, "Please will everyone stop putting disgusting pictures of my sister shagging into my head. It's too gross."

"Hey you are twins, she's only sharing the Emily love around" said the brunette who ducked as Katie took a swipe at her.

They had a final glass of wine before going upstairs and as they passed the bathroom Katie stopped, "I can't hear anything except a tapping sound."

Effy smiled, "That'll be the sound of something, or rather someone, pushing against the shower cubicle."

Katie shook her head, "Eff I've warned you..." She stopped abruptly as she heard Emily's voice "Oh fuck Naomi, I love you, oh God yes, yes, YES. Naomi, I'm going to..."

Effy laughed, "And that would be the sound of your twin sister coming. Best get used to it Katiekins, it's going to be a long night."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is quite a long chapter and it might ping about a bit, so it'd be great if you stick with it. Hopefully it's a good mixture of fluff and some more serious stuff. Finally we find out about operation Foster, so hope it's not too much of a let down.**

**Please let me know what you think as the reviews so far have been brilliant to get.**

* * *

Naomi lay in bed on a Sunday morning, it was two months since 'Big Fight Weekend' as they now jokingly referred to it and she was thinking how much had changed since then. She thought back to the morning after they'd made up.

_Unusually both she and Emily had woken before the alarm. They lay there facing each other just smiling and enjoying the peace. Emily had yawned, "God I'm knackered, I'm going to be a waste of space at work today, but it was totally worth it."_

"_Yeah, well I had a lot of making up to do. I am truly sorry." The blonde had replied._

_Emily pressed her finger to Naomi's lips, "Shhh, I know you are sorry and I've already forgiven you so don't keep beating yourself up about it." She grew serious._

"_What is it?" the blonde asked._

_Emily smiled at her, "In all of the angst and fighting I forgot to say thank you."_

_Naomi looked confused, "What for?"_

_The redhead stroked her cheek, "for being so brave and selfless. I know I was mad about you going behind my back, but I still think what you did and what you were prepared to do for me was amazing. So thank you for being prepared to fight for me even if it meant your own career was on the line."_

"_It was a no brainer, I love you so much I'd do anything for you. I'll just be sure to tell you next time." Naomi responded._

_Emily shook her head, "I'm hoping there won't be a next time, that we'll talk about it way before it gets to the stage where either of us has to make a sacrifice to sort things out."_

_Naomi sighed, "Are we destined to go through this cycle the whole time? I fuck up, we argue, we make up and then I spend the whole time apologising."_

_Emily smiled, "Stop being so dramatic, we don't go through that cycle the whole time. Occasionally we fight, it's perfectly normal, and admittedly the things we fight over are pretty big, but I think that just goes to show how well we get on most of the time."_

_Naomi kissed her, "You really are a glass half full person aren't you? I'm going to call you Pollyanna from now on."_

_The redhead looked at her strangely, "I don't get it."_

"_Oh come on don't tell me you've never seen that film? It's always being shown on a Sunday over Christmas or something. Hayley Mills? Relentlessly cheery even in the face of adversity?" Naomi questioned, "God Em, you have led a sheltered life."_

_Emily raised her eyebrow, "Not that sheltered, otherwise the making up wouldn't be as amazing as it was."_

_Naomi smiled, "Hmm, I'm grateful that your sheltered life definitely doesn't extend to your very dirty mind."_

"_Hey, it wasn't my idea to tie you up, just remember that." The redhead laughed as she leant in to kiss her._

_Naomi blushed, "Everything once yeah?"_

_The redhead leaned in and whispered, "We'll see if it was a one off, I quite like making you beg."_

_The blonde let out a low moan, but leapt up as she saw the time, "Fuck, I need to get up and get ready. Do I have to have a cold shower or will you be joining me?"_

"_Ask me nicely." Emily replied._

_Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Emily Fitch, stop being such a tease and get your arse in that bathroom now."_

_The redhead got out of bed and gave her a salute, "Yes Major Campbell."_

* * *

Naomi was brought back to the present by Emily sighing heavily. The redhead was sat at the laptop working through her e-mails and Naomi marvelled at the role reversal. Normally it would be her who worked on a Sunday, but since Emily had joined corporate she'd been giving her a run for her money. Naomi by contrast had decided that she wasn't going to work at the weekend anymore, partly because of what had happened with Foster and partly because that was time for her and Emily, although apparently the redhead hadn't read the script.

"What's up baby?" she asked

Emily pouted and turned to her, "I'm blue. I don't want to go to stupid work tomorrow, I miss it, just think this time yesterday we were in the sunshine."

Naomi looked at her watch, "I know, we'd just got out of the pool and were having lunch."

Emily smiled, "And then we had some food."

The blonde sighed, "It was lovely wasn't it? Our own villa and pool, no prying eyes, no timetables, just you and me in the Spanish sun. I'm going to miss our midnight naked swims."

"I'm going to miss making love on the sun terrace. Oh fuck it I miss it all and I'm wasting the little bit of the weekend that's left reading stupid work emails." She shut the laptop down and came over to the bed, "I feel like crying."

Naomi laughed, "Thanks very much. So being back here with me is that much of a letdown is it?"

Emily snuggled into her side, "You know that's not what I mean, I just want to sulk a bit."

"Do it on work time, you do know that you get a day's sulking for every week you've been away, it's the law." The blonde stated.

Emily looked up, "Really, so I can spend all day tomorrow in a grumpy mood and no one at work can complain?"

Naomi shook her head, "They can't say a thing."

The redhead cheered up, "So best not waste any more of our precious time feeling down today then. What do you fancy doing for the rest of the day?" As if on cue Emily's stomach gave an enormous rumble.

"Well food might be a good idea at some point," Naomi paused, "Actually Em, I wanted to talk to you about something I've been mulling over since we got back."

Emily sat up and looked at her with concern, "Naoms, what is it?"

Naomi took a deep breath, "I'm thinking about looking for another job and handing in my notice." She held her hand up before Emily could interrupt, "Just hear me out please. I was standing at the airport waiting for the luggage and I felt a real sense of dread. I dismissed it as holiday blues like you, but it hit me suddenly that I really wasn't looking forward to going back to work. I used to love my job, I couldn't wait to get back and catch up. But I realised that wasn't true anymore, and I know some of that is because there are other things in my life now, but a large part of it is simply because I hate working at Short & Milner these days."

Emily sighed, "No Naomi, you hate working for that prick Foster, it's not the same. If he was gone would you feel the same?"

Naomi shook her head, "Probably not, but the reality is that he hasn't gone and I still have to work for him. For fuck's sake Em, he actually asked Colin to deputise for him the last time he was away on business. I don't want to work somewhere where Colin is seen as a preferable option to me just because I'm being punished for not wanting to sleep with the boss. Do you know how humiliating that was? It was like Mark all over again."

The redhead kissed her, "I know baby, but you can't let him force you out of a job you love and are fantastic at, it's not fair."

"Don't you think I know that? But my confidence is really suffering and I'm afraid if I don't leave soon then my career is going to be ruined anyway. The not for profit sector is small, people talk, if I get a reputation as someone who couldn't hack it at Short & Milner, I won't get work anywhere else." The blonde sighed.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Katie bursting in through the door, Naomi was naked under the duvet and she quickly pulled up the covers, "For fuck's sake Katie, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Shut up Campbell, I've given you until one to do whatever it is you were doing. Which is disgusting by the way because you've had a whole week to yourselves. Now I want to see my sister and hear all about your holiday." She went over and hugged Emily. "I missed you Emsie."

Emily laughed as she returned the hug, "I suppose I missed you a bit too. Give us five minutes to get dressed and we'll come downstairs ok?"

Katie pouted, "Alright five minutes max, otherwise I'm coming back in and dragging you out regardless of what you're up to." She left them alone.

"We need to discuss your job further ok? But you know we won't get any peace if we're not downstairs soon." Emily said.

Naomi smiled, "I know, and the thought of Katie bursting in again and dragging me downstairs in the buff is quite frightening. So we'll talk about the job later."

They quickly dressed and Emily turned to Naomi just as they were going through the door, she leaned up and kissed her, "Thank you."

"What for?" asked Naomi.

Emily smiled, "For telling me straight away, and not festering on it."

Naomi grinned, "Maybe I learnt my lesson after what happened last time. So this is what a grown up relationship feels like, it's not bad."

Emily squinted at her, "Don't push it Campbell."

* * *

They walked into the kitchen to find not just Effy and Katie, but Freddie and Cook too. Effy's prediction about Katie and Cook had become a reality. Everyone else knew they were seeing each other regularly but they both refused to acknowledge it, pretending instead they were just fuck buddies. Katie had refused point blank to confirm it but Emily was pretty sure her twin wasn't seeing anyone else and Naomi was convinced the same was true for Cook.

Naomi walked up to Effy and gave her a hug, "Hey, you were out when we got back last night, did you miss us?"

Effy shrugged, "A bit, but Freds stayed over a lot and Katie and Cook practically moved in, separately of course."

Naomi gave Emily a pointed look, "See I told you we were right to change the sheets last night even if we were knackered."

Emily laughed, "Fine, one nil to you."

Cook looked over at Naomi, "Alright blondie, don't suppose I'll get lucky if I ask to see your white bits?"

Katie slapped him, "Oy, watch it you." She blushed as Emily gave her a meaningful look, "What? I'm just trying to stop him hitting on your girlfriend."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Of course you are. Anyway Cook, I can assure you that there aren't a lot of white bits to see." She winked at him.

He spluttered, "You mean? Oh God, why wasn't I invited?"

Naomi kissed Emily very deliberately, "We're hardly going to pay all that money to get a private villa, where we can wander around _naked_ and fuck wherever and whenever we want and then invite you are we?" She knew they were just being cruel.

Cook shook his head, "Stop it, this is like torture."

All the while Freds had been quiet, "You two are really nasty, you know that? Getting the poor boy all worked up, he's probably going to explode now."

Cook looked at him, "Are you telling me the thought of red and blondie at it isn't swimming round your head too?"

"Sorry mate, I'm a one woman man." He smiled at Effy.

Emily watched her twin's reaction to this exchange, Katie looked upset. She motioned to Cook and he turned around, "Sorry babe, old habits die hard I suppose. I don't mean anything by it."

Katie shrugged, "What do I care, it's none of my business who you shag, pretend or otherwise."

Cook tipped her chin up so she was looking at him, "I'm not shagging anyone else, or even thinking about it ok?"

Katie smiled, "Really? Me neither."

Cook winked at her, "Why would I go out for a hamburger when I can have a steak at home?"

Emily whispered to Naomi, "I suppose for Cook and Katie that's about as close as they're going to get to admitting they're seeing each other."

Effy suddenly clapped her hands together making everyone jump, "Right people, lovely as this is I am now bored and very hungry. Naomily we can catch up on your holiday later, although apart from the fact you went to Spain, it was sunny and you spent most of the time screwing each other's brains out I'm not sure what else you can add that I'm interested in. Cook, Katie, you're now officially going out how sweet. Freds you are amazing and I love you, but you know that. So let's go eat."

Everyone looked stunned by the speech until Emily burst out laughing and raised her hand, "I second the brunette's motion, I could eat a scabby horse. Pub?"

Effy sighed, "Finally a decision, I've always liked you Emily Fitch, you're my kind of girl."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Hands off Stonem, she's all mine."

Emily took her hand, "Don't worry babe, I'm with Freds, I'm a one woman kind of girl too."

* * *

Effy sat in the pub after they'd eaten lunch and looked at Emily, who in turn was looking at Naomi at the bar. The redhead had a concerned look on her face. That's odd, Effy thought, they seemed blissfully happy earlier. She leaned over and said "Is everything ok Em? You look worried."

Emily sighed, "I might as well tell you as Naomi will soon enough. She's talking about handing in her notice at Short & Milner, all because she can't stand working for Foster anymore. It's so unfair Eff, he's the one who's in the wrong and yet she gets forced out of a job she loves."

Effy sat there in silence but her fist curled into a ball, her mind was racing, this meant they didn't have much time. They'd have to put their plan into action soon.

Naomi came back with the drinks, "What's up Eff, you've got that psycho killer look again." She turned to Emily, "She always used to get it at Uni, but I haven't seen it in a while."

Effy forced herself to relax, "Emily tells me you're thinking about getting another job?"

"Emily, what did you go and say that for. I thought the whole point was that we discussed it first before saying anything?" the blonde chastised her.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you would have told her yourself soon anyway."

Naomi scowled, "That's not the point, it wasn't your news to tell. If this had been the other way round we'd probably be having a row about how immature I was right now."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. But I don't want you to do anything hasty or be forced into making a poor decision." The redhead replied.

Effy cut across their bickering, "So it's true then? What a shock, Naomi Campbell is running away again."

They both turned to her, "That's a bit harsh. I just hate it there at the moment. It makes me feel sick when I think about it." Naomi stated.

The brunette shook her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean what I said. It just makes me so angry that he's forcing you into this position and making you dread work. Would you feel differently if he wasn't there?"

Naomi nodded, "Of course I would, but that's not going to happen."

Effy studied her, "maybe not straight away but it could do eventually. In the meantime what would make it easier for you at work?"

Naomi looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Effy sighed, "I mean what could happen so it might be a bit more bearable, do you want him to say sorry? Publicly declare his love for you?"

Naomi laughed, "There's not much chance of either of those things happening. I mean an apology for the way he's treated me would be ok, but unless hell is planning on freezing over anytime soon I doubt it will be forthcoming. I suppose it might be more bearable if he sent out a public message by restoring me as his deputy again and gave me back some of the projects he's reassigned. Although I know it would be a load of crap, at least other people might think I'm back in my rightful place again and I'd get back some of the respect I've lost."

Effy nodded, "I can see how that might help. Did I hear you say you were popping over to your Mum's later?"

Naomi was surprised at the sudden change in the conversation, "Err, yeah I said we'd pop in and give her the present we bought."

Katie's ears pricked up at the word present, "Oh goody did we all get souvenirs?"

Emily nodded, "Yes Katie we bought you a gift, but it's not much so don't get your hopes up. It's back at the flat."

Katie was about to reply when Effy got up, "Who's for a top up, Katie help me with the drinks please."

Katie shrugged, "But we've only just got these." She stopped as she saw the brunette roll her eyes, "Oh right best line them up as it can get quite busy."

They made their way over to the bar and Emily looked at Naomi, "Do those two get weirder or is it just that we've been away?"

Naomi stared at her, "You know my theory."

Emily playfully punched her, "Will you stop with the lesbian fling idea. I'm going to start to think you quite like imagining them together if you're not careful."

"Does it make you jealous?" the blonde asked smiling.

Emily looked at her hands in her lap, "the idea of you thinking about anyone other than me in that way makes me feel ill." She said quietly.

Naomi said gently, "Emily, look at me." The redhead looked up "There has only ever been you, and there only ever will be you, till the day I die. No one else even gets close, you're the love of my life, my soul mate."

Emily smiled, "I thought you didn't believe in all that crap."

Naomi reached over and stroked her cheek, "I didn't, until I met you."

* * *

Effy and Katie stood at the bar watching the tender exchange take place, "we need to get Panda and JJ down here. Naomi's talking about leaving Short & Milner so we need to act fast, this week if possible." Effy stated.

Katie got her phone out and sent a text

_You need to get down to Uncle Keith's now. We need to put operation Foster in place this week."_

They walked over to Cook and Freddie who were shooting some pool. "Make this your last game, JJ and Panda are on their way and we've got a lot to discuss." Effy commanded.

"We need to get rid of those two," Katie said motioning her head towards Emily and Naomi.

Effy nodded, "They're planning to go to Gina's, so we just need to make them leave sooner rather than later."

Emily smiled at Katie as her twin walked over to the table, "hey, where'd the drinks go?"

Katie shrugged, "I thought you two were off to see Naomi's Mum so I didn't bother getting you any."

"Charming, we we're planning to have one more drink before we went so I suppose I'll go to the bar myself." Naomi responded.

Katie nodded over to Freds, Cook and Effy, "We're going to play a few games of pool, it's kind of a foursome thing, so you might as well leave now."

Emily stared at her, "Katie, this morning you practically burst in on my naked girlfriend because you were so eager to see me and hear about the holiday, now you seem to be trying to get rid of me."

"What's going on Katie?" asked Naomi. "Why are you being strange?"

Katie shook her head, "I'm not. I just thought you were leaving. I'll come over to the flat later to hear more about the holiday."

Emily looked at Naomi, "Right it appears we're going round to your Mum's now then."

They got up and said their goodbyes to the others. As they were leaving they met Panda, Thomo and JJ walking into the pub.

"NAOMI! EMILY! Did you have a wizzer holiday?" Panda asked.

"Yeah, great thanks. You might want to think twice before going in there. The other's are in a bit of an exclusive foursome mood." Naomi replied.

"It's ok they know we're coming," JJ started before breaking off and saying, "Oh bobbins."

Emily folded her arms, "Just what is going on with everyone today?"

JJ stared at the floor, "Nothing just pool and beer, well not for me as I don't drink as it makes my tablets stop working, which would make me even more strange, which is actually quite hard to imagine, well not for me as I've seen it."

Panda grabbed his shoulders. "You're doing it again JJ"

JJ stopped and looked up, "Right, thanks. Nothing's happening."

Naomi shook her head and took Emily's hand, "Come on let's go over to the relative sanity of my Mum's house, and believe me that's a sentence I _never_ thought I'd say."

The three of them made sure the couple were gone before entering the pub. They made their way over to where Effy, Katie, Freds and Cook were sitting, "Hey guys, why the urgency all of a sudden?" JJ asked.

Effy pulled up a chair for him, "Naomi is talking about quitting her job, all because Foster is making her life unbearable. We're not going to let that happen so we need to do it this week. Let's run through all the parts and work out the final detail."

"Can we get a drink first as this might take some time." Panda asked.

Effy nodded, "Of course, let's all take a break and meet back at the table in 10 minutes."

* * *

Naomi and Emily let themselves into Gina's house. "Mum, where are you?"

Gina practically ran at them, "Here you are, back from Spain. You both look very well and nicely tanned, how was it?" She hugged them both enthusiastically.

Naomi pushed her gently, "For God's sake Mum, can't you let us get in the house before the onslaught."

"Naomi, there's no need to be like that, I'm just happy to see you." She turned to Emily, "She always was an undemonstrative child. I think you're the only person she really likes touching."

Emily smiled, "Well, you don't see me complaining."

"The kettle's on or there's wine if you'd prefer." Gina said ushering them into the kitchen and sitting them down at the table.

Naomi replied, "Tea's fine, we've had a few beers and we've both got work tomorrow. Are there any biscuits?"

"Naomi, I've just watched you polish off a Sunday roast, how can you still be hungry?" Emily said.

Naomi grinned, "I've got a special garibaldi stomach, I can always find room."

Gina placed the tea in front of them and sat down, "So then, tell me all about your holiday. I doubt you got much sightseeing done."

"Why do you think that? I always like to get a feel for a place when I visit, immerse myself in the culture." Naomi stated.

Gina looked at them both, "Naomi, I may be your mother but I'm not totally dead from the waist down. I remember being in love and being in the sun, it's a powerful combination. I expect most of your time was spent fucking all over the villa and hardly bothering to get dressed."

Naomi spluttered, "Mum, boundaries, remember?"

Emily laughed, "Come on babe, it is a pretty good summary of the holiday."

Naomi looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I guess so, but we did some other stuff too, I'm not a total sex maniac."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Could have fooled me, you wouldn't leave me alone."

Naomi leant over and kissed her, "then you shouldn't be so irresistible."

Gina watched her daughter, she was like a different person now she was with Emily. Of course she'd always been kind and generous but she was so defensive and prickly that no one ever got to see most of her good qualities or her softer side. Now here she was sitting in front of her being so open and loving with her girlfriend. She smiled at them.

Emily noticed and smiled back, "You looked lost in thought then Gina."

Gina replied before she could stop herself, "I was. I was just thanking my lucky stars you came into Naomi's life and made her so happy. The pair of you light up a room when you're together. I just wanted to capture the moment in my head so I'd have something to tell the grandkids."

Naomi started to cough violently as she choked on her biscuit. Emily thumped her back and Gina got up to get her some water. After the coughing subsided the blonde looked at her Mum, "please don't mention things like that when I'm eating, or possibly ever, again. Can we just talk about the holiday and leave it at that?"

Emily squeezed her hand and smiled at her reassuringly. "Why don't we change the subject? You should tell your Mum about work."

Gina looked at her alarmed "That man hasn't tried anything again has he?"

"No, but it is sort of to do with him. I'm thinking of resigning." Naomi replied.

Gina looked horrified, "Absolutely no way Naomi. You love that job and I will not let you resign just because some vile man assaulted you and is now being a bastard."

Emily looked at her, "I've tried all of this Gina, but she won't listen."

"Well if she's not even listening to you then we're in trouble."

Naomi waved her hand in front of them, "_She_ is still in the room and I said I was thinking about it. I need to talk to Emily some more before I finally decide."

Gina sighed, "Well I just hope Emily manages to talk some sense into you. Why should you be punished for something he did?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Emily' s tried all this Mum, like I said we'll discuss it further and I'll be sure to let you know once I decide." The blonde looked at her watch. "We should get going, I've got a ton of things to do before tomorrow."

Gina showed them out and hugged Naomi at the door, "I'm only trying to help love."

Naomi hugged her back, "I know, but I'm not five anymore Mum, I can make decisions for myself."

They got half way down the road when Emily realised they hadn't dropped off Gina's present. "Wait here, I need to give this to your Mum."

She ran back to the house and rang the doorbell. Gina opened it in surprise, "Emily love, did you forget something?"

Emily handed her the gift wrapped parcel, "We got you a present, it's not much but we thought you'd like it."

Gina hugged her, "Thank you it's very kind."

As she was leaving the redhead turned, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to talk her out of it."

Gina smiled, "I know you will love, see you soon."

* * *

While Naomi and Emily sat oblivious at Gina's the summit meeting was taking place in the pub. Effy looked around everyone, "Right let's do a quick progress update and then run through this from the start. Cook, did you manage to get the wire?"

Cook nodded, "A bloke, who knows a bloke, who knows a bloke managed to get his hands on one for me. Got it behind the bar actually, do you want me to get it?"

Effy nodded, "It would be good if Panda and JJ can familiarise themselves with it. JJ have you got all the equipment and software you need?"

JJ nodded, "Affirmative, all present and correct." Cook sat back down and put the device on the table.

Effy took a deep breath and turned to Panda, "How are things going with Foster?"

"They're super wizzer. I keep asking him to help me out with things and touching his arm and all that rubbish. He's already started to compliment me on stuff. I've got him convinced I'm a vulnerable damsel in distress." Panda replied.

Effy looked at her, "That's great, are you sure you're still ok with this?"

Panda nodded, "The guy's a sleaze, I'm happy to be part of the plan."

"Thomo, Freds how are you getting on making contact with your mates at the hotels?" Effy asked.

Freddie started, "I've pretty much got half of the city centre covered and I know the guys I've been speaking to have contacts all over."

Thomo nodded, "It is the same for me, I think we should be alright no matter which one it is."

Effy sat back, "How quickly can you get in touch with them as we might not have much warning, a couple of days maybe?"

Freds shrugged, "A couple of days is fine, they're good guys and even if they're not working they know who will be. What about you and Katie?"

Katie answered, "We managed to track down Olivia, understandably she was nervous about talking to us when she found out what we wanted. He actually raped her, she wasn't as lucky as Naomi. When she found out he'd tried again and we outlined how we were going to get him she changed her mind. In fact she put us in touch with a couple of other girls he'd either tried or succeeded in assaulting. The guy is fucking vile."

Effy spoke in a low voice, "I know, which is why we have to stop him once and for all. Let's do the run through. Panda when is he off to the States again?"

Panda thought for a minute, "Week after next sometime I think."

"Right that means working backwards if he does his stuff on Friday, then we'll have to meet him on Thursday. JJ how long will you need to work your magic?"

"Theoretically I could do it in one day but it doesn't leave much room if things go wrong so two is better." JJ replied.

Effy nodded, "Two days it is. Which means you Pandapops are up on Tuesday, ok?"

"Fine by me," Panda said, "that'll give me tomorrow to keep stringing him a long a bit. Eff, what happens if he doesn't fall for it?"

Effy snorted, "This is Foster, he'll fall for it hook line and sinker and you're cute. So where are we, Monday and Tuesday Panda's going to up the flirting, try to ask him a few spurious work things too. Then Tuesday evening she's going to work late and wait until the office is clear before asking to speak to him in private. Unbeknown to him, Panda is going to be wearing a mike and recording the whole conversation, even at the desk. You need to think about what you wear so it's not obvious Panda and also the reason you want to speak to him."

Panda jumped up and down excitedly, "I already have and it's wakker. I'm going to pretend that my boyfriend wants to surf and turf but I'm shy and worried I'll do it all wrong so I need to be shown what to do."

Cook laughed, "That's genius."

Effy smiled, "He's right, it's a great reason. Now remember Panda, it doesn't matter what you say at the meeting so be as provocative and downright slutty as you want. What's important here is that he says the phrases on that list I gave you, ok? You have to do whatever it takes to get those words out without putting yourself in any danger. Then you suggest he book a hotel for Thursday and get the hell out. We'll be outside if you need us."

Freds looked at JJ, "Then it's over to you JJ. I'll bring Panda back to my shed where you've got everything set up and we can record her side of the conversation before you put it together."

Katie interrupted him, "Wouldn't it be easier to wait to record Panda until after we hear what Foster is saying?" She looked at JJ.

JJ paused, "It would be quite a lot easier as I can just slot in Panda's sections without too much extra manipulation. That means I need to get Foster's side together by Wednesday night and she can record her half then. I can add the bits from Olivia and the others anytime."

"Panda, you need to find out the name of the hotel on Wednesday, don't take any of this bollocks about it being a surprise. You need to arrange to meet him there, ok?" Effy continued. "Then Freds, you and Thomo need to get moving and make sure we have a contact who'll be working at the right hotel on Thursday night."

Panda put her hand up, "I have a question, do I go to the room with him?"

Katie nodded, "Sorry Panda, you have to. We can't have him getting suspicious before we confront him."

Thomo looked at his girlfriend, "Do not worry Panda, I will be there and will hurt him badly if he hurts you."

Freddie smiled at Effy, "So I guess that's finally where you and Katie come in."

Effy nodded, "But we're not going in alone. You and Cook have to come with us in case he kicks off. I mean Katie is quite scary but so is Naomi and look how he managed to hurt her."

Cook tapped the table, "Please, tell me I'm going to be able to twat him?"

"No Cook, I've already told you no violence unless he starts it." Katie told him.

Effy agreed, "Sorry Cook, don't you think I want to fuck him up good and proper too but getting done for assault isn't going to get us anywhere."

Katie continued, "So right we go into the hotel room and play him the recording, after we've got bored of his protests that it didn't happen like that, then what?"

Effy smiled, "I asked Naomi earlier what would make work more bearable for her and so in return for the taped conversation not being released we are going to get Foster to publicly apologise to her and reinstate her as his deputy."

They all sat back and admired the plan, in many ways it was quite simple but some of the actions relied on things going their way so it was still a risk. It was Katie who broke the silence.

"Eff, it's a great plan, honestly. But I can't help feeling a bit cheated, it's brilliant that Naomi will get her old work back and probably not leave, but we said we'd ruin his life. This way if he agrees to do what we say he gets away with it." The others mumbled their agreement.

Effy laughed coldly, "There you go underestimating me again Katie Fitch. That's phase 1. For any of this to work you need to totally understand Foster's mind. Most men wouldn't even enter a room with a female colleague after hours in case it looks suspicious, Foster thrives on it. He loves the danger, he gets off on it. That means he's a guy who takes risks and thinks he's invincible, he'll always come out on top."

Katie nodded, "Ok, so that's why the plan will work." But Effy interrupted her.

"No Katie, not just why the plan will work but why we'll end up destroying his life. A man like Foster can't contemplate losing, he will spend all his time thinking of how he can get back at us. He'll know the reason we've done this is for Naomi and that will be where he thinks he can hit back. He won't be able to interfere with her work so he'll try something else, and it will be public."

They all looked at the brunette, open mouthed. Katie finally said, "Emily and Naomi won't be in danger will they?"

Effy shook her head, "No he'll try to split them up in some way I'm sure of it. And when he does I'm going to be there and make sure that recording goes to every employee at Short & Milner, all of our clients across the world, the Police and most importantly his wife. Then I'm going to watch and laugh as he loses his job, his family and maybe even his freedom. That's phase 2."

Freds stared at her, "And you're sure that's what he'll do?"

"Freds my love, I'd stake my life on it." Effy replied. "So feeling less cheated now Katiekins?"

Katie nodded, "Much less cheated, but also a lot more scared of you."

* * *

Naomi and Emily were in the lounge watching telly, Emily was in her favourite spot with her head in the blonde's lap and as normal Naomi was playing with the redhead's hair.

"God we're like an old married couple, we have a routine and everything." Naomi stated.

Emily turned in her lap to face the blonde, "What's wrong with that, I like having a routine with you."

Naomi replied, "It was an observation, not a criticism Em."

Emily turned away huffily and carried on watching the programme until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned back. "What?"

Naomi smiled at her, "Emily what's up? You've been acting oddly since we came back from my Mum's."

Emily turned away again, "No I haven't, I'm fine."

"Emily," there was a warning in the blonde's voice, "talking about things, not letting them fester, it works both ways you know. Tell me why you're so quiet."

Emily sighed and sat up, "I know, you're right I should practice what I preach but I'm afraid to bring it up.

Naomi smiled at her, "It can't be that bad and this is the new grown up me remember. We can talk about whatever it is, and work through it together.

The redhead looked at her, "Ok but don't freak out. Do you think we have a future?"

Naomi looked shocked, "Of course I do. Why? Don't you?"

Emily nodded, "Of course but we've never actually talked about it, you know what the future might look like."

"We have a bit, but I guess I've been enjoying the present so much it hasn't come up." Naomi stated.

Emily took a deep breath, "Naomi I want a baby," she stopped as she saw the look of horror on the blonde's face, "Oh God Naomi, wait, I don't mean right now, I mean eventually, at some point."

Naomi started to hyperventilate and clutched her chest, "I can't breathe, I need air, fuck Emily you nearly gave me a heart attack then."

Emily waited until her breathing had slowed, "What I mean is _eventually_ I want the lot, the wedding, the 2.4 kids all of it. If it's not what you want then I think we need to talk about it because it's something I'm going to find hard to compromise on."

Just then they heard the door go and Effy and Katie came into the lounge. Effy looked at Naomi, "What's the matter Naoms? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Naomi looked at her wildly, "I'm going for a fag, I'll be back in a minute."

Katie turned to Emily, "So come on then where's my present?"

Emily paused, "Look Katie, now's not the best time to do this. We we're kind of in the middle of something."

"For fuck's sake Em, do you two ever do anything else?" Katie rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

Effy looked at Emily, "I don't think they were doing that Katie. Maybe you can get your present another time." Emily smiled at her gratefully.

"But I want it now," whined Katie.

Emily turned to her, "You're such a selfish bitch Katie, everything has always got to be about you hasn't it? No one else might have anything going on at all. It's all me, me, fucking me with you isn't it?"

Katie looked like she'd been slapped, "I didn't mean to, I mean I don't, sorry." She finished lamely.

"It's nothing to do with her Emily, stop taking your frustration out on poor Katie." Naomi said from the doorway.

Emily looked at her, "I didn't realise you'd come back in. Sorry Katie I didn't mean to get angry."

Effy said, "Why don't we leave you two alone to talk about whatever it is you need to."

Naomi shook her head as she walked back into the room, "No it's ok, we'll go upstairs. Come on Emily." The blonde walked out of the room without looking at the redhead.

Emily followed her upstairs and found her sitting on the bed, she sat down and began to speak, "Naomi, I didn't mean to freak you out." She was silenced by the blonde's hand.

"Emily please stop assuming everything is freaking me out, otherwise what's the point in me trying to change."

Emily swallowed, Naomi sounded angry, "Sorry, it's just easy to forget when I get a bit stressed. Naomi, please look at me."

The blonde looked at her and Emily noticed her eyes were cold, "The new me, us, is supposed to talk about things, so let's talk. You've been off with me since we got back from my Mum's because you think I don't want the same things as you, why?"

Emily was flustered, "It's just when Gina talked about grandkids, you choked and told her never to mention it again."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "So from that one comment, you have worked out that I don't want to get married, have kids or any kind of future with you? Did you ever think to ask me? Did it ever occur to you that there may be another reason why I wasn't comfortable with my Mum talking about us having children?"

Emily shook her head, "No." She said quietly.

"You just assumed it all and instead of us having a conversation about something which is pretty huge, we're now on the verge of having a row about it. How does that fit in to this whole total honesty, getting through things together stuff you keep spouting? How can I do that if you just automatically second guess my thoughts or feelings?" The blonde asked.

Emily smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, I should have approached this a totally different way without starting from the point where you wouldn't want everything I did and assuming I'd have to persuade you."

Naomi nodded, "Yes you should. How do you think it makes me feel when you keep doubting me and the way I feel about you? What if this had been the other way around and I was the one who was deciding, without even talking to you, that we might as well break up because you didn't want what I wanted so there was no point in carrying on."

"I'd be angry with you and upset that you thought it was ok to make a huge decision without me. Oh, Naomi I'm so sorry, no actually ashamed, I've been behaving like an immature, insensitive twat." Emily replied.

Naomi looked at her, "A bit like old me? But luckily for you new me is very tolerant and forgiving. Emily, I didn't want my Mum talking about us having kids because, call me old fashioned, I hoped we'd be the first ones to talk about that."

Emily smiled at her, "I understand that's what normally happens, you know in non mental relationships. So can we talk now?"

Naomi bit her lip, "That was kind of the plan. Emily, I love you more than anything or anybody else in the world and I spend most of the time working out ways to make you happy. I live in the present most of the time because I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and I want to enjoy every minute, but that doesn't mean I don't think about the future too. Neither of us knows what that will bring but it doesn't mean we can't talk about it and plan our life together. That's the important bit, doing it together. We won't always agree and we'll both have to compromise on some things but whatever happens it will be our future."

Emily shook her head, "Fucking hell, are we changing into each other?"

Naomi laughed, "Apparently it's a common lesbian phenomenon, we are becoming one person, behold the birth of Naomily." She paused, "Close your eyes."

Emily hesitated and then shut her eyes, "This better not be cruel Naomi." She suddenly felt the blonde move so she was sitting right behind her. She could feel Naomi's breath on her neck as she moved her mouth close to her ear.

Naomi whispered, "You asked what the future might look like, I'll tell you what I see. Imagine ten years time, we've been together 11 years in total and married for eight. We moved out of the centre of town not long after we got married and bought a house in that village with the duck pond. It needed a bit of work doing to it but we fell in love with it as soon as we saw it. We didn't mind doing it up because it made us feel like it was really ours.

We both still work in Bristol because we don't want to work long hours or be away from home too much. We travel into and home from work every day together because it gives us a little bit more time with each other. Every evening I kiss you and tell you I love you before we get interrupted by the kids.

We've got three, two boys and a girl. Josh is the eldest, he's 7 and has your eyes, he's quiet but when he says something it's always worth listening to. Next is Ben, he's 5 and is boisterous and naughty, but he has a smile that melts your heart so it's really difficult to stay angry. Finally there's Izzy, she's just two and has bright blue eyes and already you just know she's going to be a heartbreaker. She's got her brothers wrapped around her little finger and they run around after her all the time.

We've got a dog and a rabbit and at weekends we go for long walks and talk. We still can't keep our hands off each other, even if we're tired and we make sure Katie or my Mum babysits at least once a month so we can go on a date. Every morning we wake up and you look at me and make me feel like I did when we first fell in love."

Emily slowly opened her eyes and turned to face the blonde, there were tears spilling down her cheeks. She just sat staring at Naomi until she got quite uncomfortable, "Emily say something, even if it's to rubbish what I just told you."

Emily smiled, "Every time, Naomi, how do you do it?"

Naomi looked confused, "What do I do every time?"

"Just when I think I finally understand you, you do something that totally surprises me. Just when I think I can't possibly love you any more than I do, you make me fall deeper in love with you. That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Emily responded.

Naomi blushed, "I wanted you to know I do think about these things, that I do plan for our future, because I can't imagine my future without you in it."

"I love you Naomi, and don't want a future without you either." Emily said simply.

She moved forward and gently pushed the blonde until she was lying on the bed and Emily was on top of her. Naomi gasped as she looked into the brown eyes, which were filled with more desire than she'd ever seen before.

"And now I'm going to show you how much I want a future with you." The redhead said before lowering her mouth to cover the blondes.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So it's been a while since the last update but some of you may have noticed I've started another story, Always with you. The idea was swimming round in my head and I couldn't concentrate on this so I wrote the first chapter and voila chapter 26 just popped out.**

**I hope people aren't getting bored with the pace of this, it's all mapped out honestly. This is sort of a filler chapter but sets up some of the events that occur later on. And just because I could, I've included some naughty sexytime to keep you going until the next update.**

**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming, they really brighten my day and sometimes I do a little dance when I get them too ;). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emily was in the kitchen the next morning buttering a slice of toast when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle, "You didn't say good morning properly." Naomi said, kissing her neck.

Emily tutted, "Actually I did, it's just that you were half asleep and all I got in return was a grunt."

Naomi turned her around and kissed her again, "I'm sorry, good morning beautiful."

"That's better. Good morning." Emily leaned forwards and gave the blonde a long, lingering kiss. As she pulled away she saw that Naomi had grabbed her toast, "Hey, that's not fair, you were supposed to be concentrating on me."

Naomi grinned and took a big bite, "Sorry babe, you snooze, you lose. Anyway, did I forget to tell you last night that I'm very traditional? As the main breadwinner, I'll expect breakfast every morning and dinner on the table when I get in each night. You can stay at home and look pretty, oh and do the housework like a good wifey."

"Hmm, let me think. No, I'm pretty sure you left the part about turning into a chauvinist pig out of your vision of the future. Anyway, who says you'll always be the main breadwinner, my career is on the up you know?" Emily stopped.

Naomi frowned, "What while mine is in terminal decline?"

Emily sighed, "Babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Naomi shrugged, "You never do. I'll see you later."

Emily grabbed her arm, "Naomi, please don't be so prickly and don't be cross with me, I thought we could travel in together."

"Sorry, I just can't believe how much I'm dreading going back to work." The blonde replied.

"Tell you what, why don't I book us a table at Giovanni's on Friday night and we can talk through all of your options?" Emily said.

Naomi smiled at her, "Ok, that would be nice. Foster's off to the States again next week and I'm just dying to find out on Friday who his deputy will be. I don't think he's asked any of the cleaners yet so there are still lots of people to get through before he has to consider me."

* * *

As they sat on the bus, Emily slowly rubbed her leg against Naomi's. The blonde lowered the paper she was reading and stared quizzically at the redhead who blew her a kiss. Naomi smiled as she folded her paper so she could hold it in one hand and gently placed her other hand on the inside of Emily's thigh, very slightly under the hem of her skirt. She continued to concentrate on her paper and her smile broadened as she heard Emily let out a small gasp as Naomi traced circles on the inside of her leg. This continued for the rest of the journey until it was nearly their stop. Emily was staring straight ahead but Naomi could tell she was trying desperately to control herself. Every now and then when the blonde ventured a little further up her leg, her breathing would hitch slightly and her nostrils would flare.

Naomi leaned over so she was close to the redhead's ear and whispered, "Don't start what you can't finish Em."

Emily turned to look at her, "I'm so going to get you for this."

They got off the bus and Emily went to take Naomi's hand. She was hurt when the blonde pulled it away.

"Not here Emily, we're too close to work, someone might see." Naomi hissed.

Emily stopped and stared at her, "So being on the verge of fucking me on the bus is ok? But holding hands near work isn't?"

Naomi sighed, this was one of their standard squabbles, "Em not this again, I don't care who sees us 99% of the time, but I'd prefer we didn't arouse suspicion at work."

Emily snorted, "I think it's probably one of the best known 'secrets' in the company. At least your little outburst has ensured that the only thing that's got any chance of being aroused round here is suspicion, way to kill the mood Naomi."

"What? It was a bit of fun on the bus, it wasn't actually going to lead anywhere. I'm going to get my coffee, do you want anything?" Naomi asked.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to get people talking if you brought me a drink." Emily huffily replied. "Is it really too much to ask that I might want to walk into work in the morning holding hands with my girlfriend and give her a peck on the cheek before going to my desk?"

Naomi sighed, "No, but I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Fine, I'll see you later." Emily turned and stormed off.

Naomi watched her go, thundering through the crowd of commuters. She didn't know why it made her so uncomfortable to show she was with Emily at work, but it just did. She shook her head and went to get her coffee.

* * *

Effy sat at lunch with Katie, Cook, Panda and JJ. They were arranging to meet up that night.

"So we'll get to Freddie's shed for about 7.30 and Panda bring what you're wearing so we can test the wire out properly." Effy stated.

"Uh oh, incoming." Cook whispered as he spotted Naomi walking over to join them and they all quickly changed the subject.

"So pool was really fun yesterday, I can't believe we fitted so many games in" said Katie loudly and they all laughed.

Naomi eyed them suspiciously as she sat down, "Why is that funny?"

Effy shrugged, "Just is, you had to be there."

"Well I would have been, but I was chased out of the pub remember?" Naomi replied.

Both JJ and Panda got up quickly, "Can't stop Naomi, sorry."

The blonde stared directly at Effy, "Just what is going on with you lot, you were acting weird yesterday and now this?"

Effy smiled, "There's nothing going on, don't be so paranoid. No Emily?"

Naomi frowned, "I've not really spoken to her since this morning, we had a minor disagreement."

Katie rolled her eyes, "For fuck's sake what is it with you two, are you addicted to makeup sex so you have to keep staging fights?"

Just as Naomi was about to reply, Emily sat down next to her, "It is ok if I sit here isn't it? Not too close so people might talk?" She asked sarcastically.

Naomi reached under the table and pulled her closer so their legs were touching, as she removed her hand she lightly brushed Emily's knee, "That's better." She winked at Emily.

The redhead narrowed her eyes before her expression changed and she smiled at Naomi, "My Dad wants to know if we want to go over to the gym tonight, maybe get a pizza? James is apparently dying to see you again."

Katie sighed, "I'll bet he is. It's all I hear these days. Naomi this and Naomi that. He's worse than Emily."

Naomi smiled, "We could do if you like but I was hoping we could have an early night tonight, Effy said she was going out."

"Don't worry about me, I'm pretty much out every night this week, so you'll have the flat to yourselves." The brunette interjected.

Naomi shrugged, "Ok, then we'll meet up with your Dad and James tonight. Do you fancy coming Katie?"

Katie shook her head, "No I'm busy tonight and besides I get to see them all the time, it's nice for Em to catch up on her own."

Naomi looked at Emily, "I hadn't thought of it like that, are you sure you want me to come? I don't mind if you'd rather do family stuff on your own once in a while."

Emily shook her head, "Katie didn't mean it like that. Of course I want you to be there, you make it more fun."

Naomi looked puzzled, "How do you work that out?

"I just like seeing the look of envy I get from James and Dad when I kiss you." Emily replied.

"Oh come on James maybe but your Dad? Honestly Ems don't be ridiculous." Naomi said.

Katie nodded, "Seriously Naomi, he's got the hots for you. You're a big hit with the Fitch men."

Emily smiled, "Not to mention the Fitch women."

"Yeah, now if I can just get your Mum on side I'll have collected the whole set." Naomi said sadly.

The table went quiet, they rarely spoke about the rift between Emily and Jenna.

Katie broke the silence, "She'll come round eventually."

Emily smiled at Naomi, "I don't care, if she can't accept how wonderful my girlfriend is then it's her loss that she doesn't get to see me happy." She squeezed the blonde's leg under the table.

"What time did you say we'd get to the gym?" Naomi asked.

"About 7 but I thought we could go for a drink first?" Emily replied.

Naomi smiled, "Ok so I'll see you downstairs about 6?"

"It's a date. I'll see you later." Emily said as she picked up her tray and walked off.

* * *

Naomi was walking past the first aid room as she made her way back to her desk when the door opened and she was pulled inside. "What the fuck Emily?" she started but Emily roughly pushed her against the door and started kissing her, turning the lock in the process. The blonde was going to protest but she found herself unable to think as Emily's tongue explored her mouth and she let out a moan as Emily's hands wandered all over her body.

She unbuttoned Emily's shirt and leant down and started to run her tongue over her collarbone and neck, stopping occasionally to nibble her ear, Emily groaned and moved them both over to the bed in the corner of the room. Naomi's legs gave way as the back of her knees pressed against the bed and they both tumbled down until Emily was lying on top of her.

"Fuck me," was the simple demand from the redhead.

Naomi flushed with desire and flipped them over so that she was now lying on top. She moved down the bed and pushed up Emily's skirt before removing her shoes, tights and knickers. She looked up briefly and raised her eyebrows as the redhead arched her back, raising her hips in the process. Naomi didn't need asking twice as she spread Emily's legs and started to lick her. Emily gasped as the blonde's tongue moved rhythmically, causing her hips to buck in unison. Naomi didn't miss a stroke as she entered Emily with two fingers and began to thrust them in time to the flicks of her tongue, which were increasing in speed. The redhead started to shudder as her orgasm built and she bit into the pillow to muffle the sound as she came. Naomi continued to move her fingers in and out, prolonging the ecstasy until she could feel Emily was finished.

When Emily's breathing had returned to normal she raised herself up on her elbows and said, "So much for not arousing suspicion at work." She got off the bed and started to button up her shirt.

Naomi looked confused, "That's it, you're going?"

Emily smirked at her, "You told me not to start what I couldn't finish, I'm just leaving you in the state you left me this morning, I told you I'd get you back."

Naomi lay back on the bed and groaned, "It's hardly a fair comparison, I don't recall coming and then leaving you on the brink."

Suddenly Emily straddled her and pinned her arms over her head, "There is one way you could get what you want."

"Anything," the blonde replied hoarsely

"Are you sure?" Emily teased as she held Naomi's arms with one hand and unbuttoned her shirt with the other.

Naomi nodded and moaned as Emily caressed her breasts, "Anything."

Emily moved until she was kneeling at Naomi's side, she was still pinning the blonde's arms above her head. The redhead traced a line down Naomi's body until she reached the bottom of her skirt, slowly she pushed it up until she was near her destination.

Emily smiled "I'm afraid you're going to have to beg Naomi."

The blonde groaned as Emily began to lightly stroke her over the top of her tights, "Please."

"Please what?" Emily asked.

"Please Emily." Naomi said breathlessly.

"Not good enough, you need to tell me exactly what you want me to do." Emily said with a glint in her eyes.

Naomi paused, although what the redhead was doing was surprisingly pleasurable she knew it wouldn't be enough. "Please Emily, I need you put your hand inside my knickers and I need you to fuck me, I'm begging you, please."

Emily let go of Naomi's arms and removed her tights, she pushed her hand inside the blonde's underwear and started to stroke her. She could already tell it wasn't going to take much to push Naomi over the edge, so she kept her rhythm deliberately slow.

Naomi gasped as the redhead entered her while continuing the slow deliberate strokes with her other hand. "Emily please, I need you to go faster, I'm already so close."

Emily smiled as she increased the speed of her strokes and thrusts inside the blonde and sure enough almost straight away Naomi's breathing became shallow and her body shuddered as she came.

The blonde pulled Emily towards her and kissed her, "God that was horny as hell."

Emily grinned. "I know, I had all morning to plan it. Not so adverse to interaction at work now are we Ms Campbell?"

Naomi smiled as she looked at her watch, "Now that's what I call a good use of a lunch break. Same time next week?"

Emily giggled, "I think this should be repeated sparingly to keep the magic alive. After all we do have plenty of other options."

"You do realise I won't be able to concentrate all afternoon after that?" Naomi stated.

"That was the idea." Emily replied.

They sat up and began to sort out their clothing. "How do I look?" Naomi asked once she was fully dressed.

Emily studied her, "Hmm, just fucked look, check. Smudged lipstick, check. You might want to tidy yourself up a bit. What about me?"

"You look," Naomi paused before a grin broke out on her face, "good enough to eat."

Emily blushed as she unlocked the door and poked her head out to check the coast was clear. Before leaving Naomi kissed Emily "You're amazing. I'll see you at 6, I love you."

Emily smiled, "I love you too, see you later."

They went their separate ways. Emily checked her watch, she was only a few minutes late back but she couldn't care less after the time she'd just had. She shivered as she sat down at her desk.

Effy came over and said with a smirk, "You took a long time getting back from the canteen. Detour via the first aid room was it?"

Emily found herself blushing, "Effy, do you know everything?"

Effy smiled, "You look a little flushed, your clothes are slightly crumpled and it's not the first time that room has been locked at lunchtime."

Emily laughed, "It probably won't be the last either."

* * *

Naomi stood outside the building smoking, waiting for Emily, it was nearly six so the redhead should be here soon. Her face lit up as she saw her girlfriend coming through the revolving doors and she gave her a little wave. Emily smiled at her and waved back, she stopped to say goodbye to one of her colleagues and came over.

"Hey you, have you been waiting long?" She asked.

Naomi shook her head, "Not really, I came down a bit early because work was boring the arse off me and for some reason I found it hard to focus this afternoon."

Emily smiled, "Lots of flashbacks?"

"Tons, I'm sure I groaned out loud at one point because I zoned out for a minute and when I came back people were giving me weird looks." The blonde answered.

Emily laughed, "I'm sure none of them guessed what was going on in your mind, unlike bloody Effy."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Soon as she saw you right? She's always been like that and I'm still not sure how she does it. So where do you want to go?" She asked linking her arm through the redhead's.

Emily looked down in surprise, "What happened to no touching near work?"

"I figured this is ok because it could just be a friendly gesture and correct me if I'm wrong, I think we kind of broke that rule earlier." Naomi replied.

The redhead shrugged, "I'm not going to complain. As it's a nice evening what about Apple?"

"Just what I was thinking, come on." Naomi smiled at Emily.

They walked in comfortable silence, Emily was enjoying Naomi not being bothered about PDAs near work when the blonde unlinked her arm and took Emily's hand instead. The redhead turned in surprise.

Naomi shrugged, "I thought we were far enough away from work by now. Emily it's not because I don't want to touch you or that I'm embarrassed, it's complicated I can't explain it. When I work it out, you'll be the first to know ok?"

Emily smiled, "Alright, I can't force you to explain something you don't understand I suppose."

"Well that'd be a first." Naomi responded.

Emily playfully hit her, "Stop being so cheeky."

They walked into the bar, which was on a barge near the river and Naomi said, "Why don't you grab a table. What do you want to drink?"

Emily thought for a second, "What are you having?"

Naomi laughed, "Have what you want babe, we don't always have to have the same."

"But if I don't have the same as you then when you come back I'll want what you've got because I've panic ordered a drink and I'll keep looking enviously at yours." Emily explained.

Naomi smiled indulgently, "Sometimes you are just too cute for words you know that? Ok, we can have the same but I'll surprise you."

The blonde walked up to the bar. She looked at the menu and found the perfect drink, she ordered two and walked back to the table after paying.

"Here you go." She smiled at Emily as she placed the cocktail in front of her.

"What's in it?" asked Emily eyeing it suspiciously.

"Grand Marnier, cranberry juice and champagne." Naomi replied.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Naomi laughed, "Didn't think I needed to. It's called a Pretty Woman and it made me think of you."

Emily blushed, "Thank you."

They had just taken their first mouthful when a massive grin spread across Naomi's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily asked.

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "I was just thinking this is the second time I've taken a sip from a pretty woman today."

Emily rolled her eyes, "God Naomi, it's like I'm going out with Cook sometimes." But she was smiling as she said it.

They were still giggling when Mr Stevens walked up to the table. "Good evening Naomi, Emily. I don't mean to intrude but I thought it would be rude not to come over and just say hello."

Emily tensed up, worried about how Naomi would react seeing someone from work, but the blonde reached over and took her hand. "Hello Mr Stevens, this isn't the kind of place I'd expect to see you on a Monday night." She said. Of course, Emily thought, Stevens knows about us.

He smiled, "It's not normally my scene either but I'm having dinner with my daughter and she suggested it." He pointed over to where a pretty brunette was sitting, she waved at Naomi.

Naomi gasped, "Isn't that Olivia, who was at the firm last year? I had no idea she was your daughter."

Mr Stevens replied, "No she used her Mother's maiden name because she didn't want people to think there was any favouritism. She remembers you fondly."

Naomi looked at her watch before pecking Emily on the cheek, "I'll just pop over and say hello, then we'd better get going to your Dad's."

Emily watched her walk over to the girl and give her a friendly hug, she turned back to see Mr Stevens smiling at her. "How are you finding corporate Emily?"

Emily smiled back, "Really hard work but fantastic actually. You know I was disappointed about not for profit, but I think things worked out for the best in the end."

"I did try to tell you at the time that Naomi was acting in your best interests, she made it very clear that if she thought it would harm your career she wouldn't be doing it." Mr Stevens confided.

Emily nodded, "I know you tried to tell me but I was just hurt I suppose, I thought she was jealous."

He leaned closer, "That was my first thought too, but Naomi was insistent that her request for you to join corporate had nothing to do with your potential. She said that you were one of the best trainees she'd ever seen, herself included. That's high praise indeed."

Emily gasped, "She really said that?"

Mr Stevens nodded, "It was obvious to me that she cared for you very much and it was a tough thing for her to do. Otherwise she wouldn't have opted for such a high risk bargain."

Emily looked over to where Naomi was chatting animatedly to Olivia, "Don't worry Mr Stevens, although I was angry at the time, I was, no I am, very grateful for what Naomi was prepared to risk for me."

Mr Stevens looked at Emily for some time as if he was deciding whether to say something, finally he took a deep breath, "would you mind if I ask you something?"

"Fire away," the redhead replied.

"While I applaud Naomi's bravery and am in no way trying to discount her feelings for you, it seemed like a very high stake for a fairly normal reason. I mean yes we prefer it if couples don't work together, it's often distracting for the whole department, especially if they split up, but it's not unheard of. Was there another reason Naomi was prepared to risk her career for you? I got the impression she was holding something back, perhaps something to do with John Foster?" He knew there was no way the redhead would give him a truthful answer, but he wanted to read her body language.

Emily stiffened very slightly, "No Sir, it was nothing else other than the reason she gave."

"Thank you. I understand Naomi is having a bit of a hard time at the moment, since the falling out with Mr Foster?"

Again the redhead bristled, "He's not treated her very well, she's pretty demotivated at the moment. Mr Stevens, if I tell you something can you promise me it will go no further?"

"Of course" he replied.

Emily sighed, "God, Naomi would kill me if she found out I'd told you, but she's having such an awful time at work at the moment she's thinking of resigning. I'm doing my best to talk her out of it but I thought you should know."

David Stevens stared over to where the blonde was talking to his daughter, he knew there was more to this at the time and he knew John Foster was involved somehow. Emily had confirmed that in the way she acted when his name was mentioned. It was almost the same response Olivia had when his name came up in conversation, an element of fear but mostly anger and loathing.

He smiled, "You have my word. Now shall we go over and interrupt? The way they're talking I'm not sure I'll get my dinner or you'll get to see your Father tonight if we don't."

As they approached the two women, Naomi looked up and smiled at Emily, "Olivia, this is my girlfriend Emily, Em this is Olivia."

Olivia held out her hand, "I'm pleased to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Emily shook it and turned to Naomi looking puzzled, "But I thought you hadn't seen each other in ages?"

Naomi blushed as Olivia answered, "You can fit a lot of information into 10 minutes, does she ever shut up about you?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm afraid not, most of our friends are on the verge of disowning us. My twin sister has actually started hitting her every time she opens her mouth just in case."

"That's Katie, right?" Olivia asked, and then thought _shit_.

Both Emily and Naomi looked confused, "How do you know Katie?"

Olivia became a bit flustered, "Oh I ran into Effy a couple of weeks ago and Katie was with her, we were introduced then."

Naomi looked at her, "Funny Effy didn't mention it."

"She probably just forgot. So Emily, I hear you're a rising star in corporate?" Olivia stated.

Emily blushed, "I wouldn't say rising star exactly."

"Come on babe, there's no need to be modest, you're kickin' ass in the department." Naomi smiled.

Olivia said to Emily, "The term rising star came from my Dad actually, it seems Naomi's not your only fan."

Emily smiled shyly at Mr Stevens, "Thank you, it's nice to know my work is appreciated." She looked at her watch, "We'd better go baby, we're already late and I'm sure Olivia and her Dad are starving."

Naomi laughed "No sweetheart, what you mean is _you're_ starving. But we do need to go. It was nice seeing you again Olivia, maybe we could all meet up another time? See you at work Mr Stevens."

As they walked out of the bar Olivia felt glad she'd agreed to assist Effy and Katie. Naomi and Emily were adorable together and if she could help stop Foster then she would.

* * *

They hailed a cab and gave the address of Rob Fitch's gym. "It's weird how Effy didn't mention she ran into Olivia. She knew I sort of mentored her when she was in the department."

"Katie didn't say anything either, although she knows I've never met her so why would she." Emily said.

Naomi paused, "Olivia left the firm in a bit of a hurry, after a run in with Foster. I always wondered what he'd done and I might be starting to get a better idea. I thought she was looking at me slightly strangely, like we'd shared some experience."

"It's funny her Dad brought Foster up as well, he asked if there was any reason other than our relationship you acted the way you did." Emily said.

"What did you say?" Naomi asked.

"Just said there was no other reason." Emily replied.

They got out of the cab outside "Fitch Fitness" and as Naomi paid, both Rob and James came bounding out. "Here they are, I told you they wouldn't cancel didn't I James?" Rob gave Emily a big hug.

"Hi Dad, sorry we're late. Naomi ran into an old friend." Emily said.

Naomi snorted "Oy, don't go blaming me, you were talking to Stevens as well."

Rob beamed at them, "It doesn't matter girls, you're here now. Who's for pizza?"

Naomi smiled at James, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

They walked over to the restaurant and James took Naomi's hand, "If you were my girlfriend, I'd hold your hand all the time to show everyone you belonged to me."

"James, stop being a dick. Women aren't possessions, they're people. Naomi doesn't belong to anyone." Emily chastised him.

The blonde took her hand and smiled at her, "I'm not so sure about that."

Emily smiled back and kissed her, as they pulled away Naomi noticed both Rob and James staring at them slightly jealously. Maybe Katie was right at lunch after all.

They sat down at the table and were looking through the menus when Rob asked, "So how was your first holiday together then, get on ok did you?"

Emily smiled, "It was perfect, we didn't fall out once. The villa was beautiful, really secluded and private."

"So did you fuck a lot outside then?" James asked eagerly.

Emily spluttered, "James, you've got to stop asking such personal questions. God he was always so annoying when we were growing up and he's got worse as he's become a hormonal teenager."

James shrugged, "I'm only curious. Gordon McPherson says that it's normal to be inquisitive about sex as our bodies go through changes and we should embrace it at all times, especially if it gives us a realistic picture when we masturbate, which is healthy."

Naomi smiled, "In that case James, we fucked a lot, and I mean a lot, all over the villa, in the pool, in the garden, no spot was untouched."

Emily hit her on the arm, "Naomi, don't bloody encourage him."

"What? You heard him it helps to form a healthy picture in his mind." The blonde replied innocently.

They looked back and found both James and Rob staring wistfully into space. Emily coughed, and they both snapped out of it. "The waiter's here, _Dad_." Emily said pointedly.

"What, oh sorry love I was miles away then. Let's order." Rob replied, suddenly unable to look Naomi in the eye.

When their food arrived, Naomi looked at Emily's brother, "So then, no girlfriends on the scene James?"

James went bright red and answered staring straight at her, "Not really, I'm waiting for the woman of my dreams to notice me."

Emily scoffed, "Sorry little bro, but that's _so_ not going to happen. You're going to die a virgin with an overdeveloped right arm."

Rob coughed and swiftly changed the subject, "So how's work then Em?"

Emily nodded, her mouth full of pizza, "It's good thanks, I'm really enjoying it although it's bloody knackering."

"What about you Naomi? How are things in your department?" Rob asked, keen to make sure the blonde was included.

"Not so good if I'm being perfectly honest but I'm working on it." She replied.

James got excited, "Katie says there's some company awards thing coming up next month sometime, she's going to get us tickets."

Emily looked confused, "I thought that was for employees and clients only?"

Naomi nodded, "It is but the people in PR always keep some back for friends and family, one of the perks of the job apparently."

"So yeah, me, Mum and Dad will all be there. It's cool having a sister who can get you into parties." James continued.

Emily stopped eating, "Mum will be there?"

Rob looked uncomfortable, "We'll obviously it's for the whole family love, we can't leave Jenna out. Maybe you can meet her that night Naomi."

"Sorry Dad, but Mum has yet to acknowledge the fact I'm even gay because it's unnatural. I definitely won't be subjecting Naomi to her bitchy comments." Emily responded.

Naomi took her hand, "Maybe it won't be that bad, it might help if she met me and could see how much I love you."

The redhead shook her head, "Leave it Naomi; it's my business how I deal with my Mum, not yours."

The blonde dropped her hand, "Fine sorry for stepping out of line."

They spent the rest of the meal making polite small talk and we're all relieved when Emily said it was time for them to go as they had work in the morning. Emily hugged her brother and Dad while Naomi hailed a cab. They got into the back and gave him their address.

"I know what you're going to say." Emily ventured.

"Really? Please feel free to share." Naomi said coldly.

Emily sighed, "Look I'm sorry that I said it was none of your business, of course it is, but you don't know what my Mum is like."

"I never will if I don't get to meet her," Naomi responded sarcastically.

Emily turned to her, "I know, but I'm not going to make the first move. She's in the wrong and I'll be fucked if I'm going to concede any ground until she apologises. Naomi, please look at me." The blonde turned, "You remember the state I was in when I came over to the flat that night, she really hurt me."

Naomi's face softened slightly, "I know Em, I do remember. But I also remember us agreeing to deal with things together, not on our own."

Emily took her hands, "We did and we will, I was just thrown by the fact that she's going to be there. It feels like it's being foisted on us whether we want to confront it or not. I might not go."

"Em you have to be there. You're a shoe in for most promising trainee in corporate and maybe even overall. You need to show her well you're doing." Naomi replied.

Emily shrugged, "What's the point? She's never going to be proud of me as long as I'm gay, no matter how well I do at work or anything else." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Naomi put her arm around the redhead, "Don't cry, we'll think of something."

They arrived back at the flat and let themselves in. Effy didn't appear to be home, so they went straight to bed.

Just as they were about to go to sleep Emily's phone beeped it was a message from her Dad.

_Thank you for a lovely dinner, Naomi is wonderful and she clearly loves you a lot. Don't worry about your Mum love, I'll make sure she behaves. Dad x_

She read it out to Naomi, "It looks like you've moved up another notch on the Fitch men appreciation scale."

"Naturally, I am pretty fantastic." Naomi replied.

Emily switched out the light and kissed her goodnight, "I think so."

After a few minutes Naomi said, "Em, are you still awake?"

"Just about." The redhead said sleepily.

Naomi took her hand, "I just wanted you to know, I'll always be proud of you."

Emily smiled in the darkness as she drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I've split operation foster into two bits so hopefully it's not stringing it out too much and you're not getting bored. I'll update soon, as I've started to write the next chapter. Please review even if you want to tell me this story has lost it's way. It really does make a difference to know you're still reading and hopefully enjoying.**

* * *

The next day Emily and Naomi sat in the canteen eating lunch together. "Did you tell Effy we met Olivia?" Emily asked.

Naomi shook her head, "I haven't seen her since yesterday. Em, don't you think she's being really weird? In fact they all are, I think they're up to something."

Emily looked at her quizzically, "Like what?"

Naomi shrugged, "I don't know, but haven't you noticed they keep going off in huddles and changing the conversation when we're around?"

Emily paused, "Actually now you mention it Katie has been strange too. The other day I saw her speaking on the phone and she finished the conversation really abruptly when I came over. We could just ask them?"

"That's what I love about you, straight to the point, no messing around." Naomi smiled.

Effy and Katie sat down next to them, "Hey, we're not interrupting are we?"

Emily shook her head, "No, in fact we were hoping to see you both. Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

Katie quickly glanced at Effy before turning back to Emily, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Katie, I can always tell when you're hiding something. I mean why all the secretive behaviour, the sneaking around and the sudden changes in the conversation when we walk into the room?" Emily asked.

Effy looked blank, "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

Naomi snorted, "Effy, I may not be as intuitive as you but even I can tell you're lying."

Effy looked at Katie, "I suppose we might as well tell them."

Katie looked horrified, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think so. Look we wanted it to be a surprise but if you insist we'll tell you?" Effy continued.

Naomi nodded, "I want to know, you know I hate surprises."

Effy sighed, "Ok, well it's your birthday in a couple of weeks and it's also about 6 months since you two got together so we thought we'd throw you a surprise party."

Katie let out the breath she was holding, "Yeah, that's right we've been organising a party, a joint birthday/half anniversary party."

Emily turned to Naomi, "You didn't tell me it was your birthday."

"Sorry, I just hate all the fuss. As far as I'm concerned it's just another day, I never really celebrate them." Naomi replied.

Emily looked hurt, "But it's the first one you'll have with me, didn't you think that was important?"

Naomi sighed, "Of course I did but I've been so used to ignoring them it just happened. I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you."

Emily smiled, "I won't make a big fuss but I'm going to make sure it's special ok?"

Naomi nodded, "Ok, if it makes you happy that's fine by me."

"So when exactly is it then?" Emily enquired.

"Two weeks today." Naomi sighed.

Emily rubbed her hands together, "Not much time to plan anything then, I'd better get started."

Naomi placed a warning hand on her arm, "Emily, no fuss remember, and definitely no parties." She said looking at Effy and Katie.

Effy shrugged, "Please yourself, we were only trying to be nice."

Naomi smiled, "I know but you know how I feel about my birthday so it must have been Katie's influence."

Katie laughed, "Guilty as charged, I love organising parties, and now I get paid to do it."

Emily looked at Effy, "Changing the subject completely, guess who we ran into last night?"

Effy paused, "Erm, Angelina and Brad?"

"No but that would have been cool. We saw Olivia, she was out with her Dad." Naomi said.

Katie quickly glanced at Effy before replying, "Oh, was that the girl we ran into a couple of weeks ago?"

Effy nodded, "That's right. It's a small world eh?"

Naomi studied her, "You didn't mention you'd seen her."

"Didn't I? I meant to tell you but it must have slipped my mind. You two were probably having some crisis or something." Effy replied.

Emily shrugged, "Probably. She seemed really nice but do you know who her Dad is?"

Effy shook her head, "Should we?"

"Well if I tell you she used her mother's maiden name while she was here and in fact her surname is Stevens it might give you a clue." Naomi replied.

Effy frowned and then realised who they were talking about, she turned to Katie who had a slight smile on her face, "Now that is interesting, very interesting indeed."

Naomi and Emily exchanged glances before shrugging. Naomi looked at her watch, "I'd better get back. I'll see you guys later."

Emily got up, "I'll come with you and we can discuss your birthday."

Naomi sighed, "Ok if we must but I'm warning you I am going to get very grumpy about it all."

After they'd gone Katie turned to Effy excitedly, "That's a brilliant stroke of luck, we couldn't have planned it any better if we'd tried."

Effy nodded, "Foster is definitely going to rue the day he messed with us."

* * *

Naomi looked up from her computer to see Panda laughing with John Foster, their heads were close together and it looked like they were flirting. She frowned, he was up to his tricks again so it would seem, maybe she'd have a word with Panda later. Her message alert pinged. She smiled as she saw it was from Emily.

_Hey you. I'm just taking a bit of a breather, everything is a little bit mad here today. What do you fancy for dinner?_

Naomi paused before replying.

_Hey back. I wish I could say I was rushed off my feet but as usual these days I'm sitting here with nothing to do. Don't know what I fancy for dinner, maybe we can stop off on the way home? Effy's out again tonight so I definitely know what I want for pudding. ;)_

The blonde smiled as she pressed the send button. A reply came back almost immediately.

_Stop it, I'm trying to concentrate on work. Food and sex eh? Sounds like a winning combination, especially if they happen at the same time..._

Naomi quivered as a rush of thoughts crossed her mind. At least that's my afternoon sorted she thought and she smiled as a number of mental images popped into her brain.

Later that afternoon she saw Panda coming towards her. She smiled at the blonde haired girl and said "Hi Panda, how are things going?"

"Wizzer thanks Naomi, I'm really enjoying myself and everyone is so nice." Panda replied.

"That's great, I'm glad things are working out for you. Have you got a minute?" Naomi asked.

Panda nodded, "Sure, what's wrong?"

Naomi paused and tried to pick her words carefully, "I've noticed you seem to be getting on well with John Foster."

"Yeah, he's really fun to work with." Panda said.

Naomi sighed, she wanted to warn Panda but didn't want to reveal what had happened, "Just be a bit careful around him, ok? He might take some of your actions the wrong way, you know misinterpret your friendliness for something else."

Panda looked shocked, "We're just having a laugh and I can look after myself."

"I'm sure you can, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I guess having all this time on my hands is making me a bit strange." Naomi said.

"Don't worry about it, it's nice you care, but there's nothing to be bothered about honest." Panda smiled. As she walked away Panda was touched that Naomi was concerned about her safety and she became even more determined to bring down Foster.

* * *

Emily stood outside the office waiting for Naomi so they could go to the supermarket. She saw the blonde leaving and smiled as she came towards her. She stopped smiling when she saw the frown on Naomi's face. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm just in a bit of a bad mood." Naomi replied.

Emily stared at her, "Come on Naomi, this is me you're talking to. Spill."

The blonde sighed, "I'm just worried about Panda. She's been getting friendly with John Foster and I don't want her to get hurt. I'm also feeling guilty because if I'd said something then maybe he wouldn't be around to try it on with someone else."

Emily linked her arm, "Babe, you know the reason why you didn't say anything. I'm sure Panda can handle herself."

Naomi nodded, "She said the same thing, I did attempt to warn her, but it's hard when you have to be cryptic."

"I know but at least you tried, I'm sure she's grateful even if she didn't really know what you meant. Did you have a productive afternoon?" Emily smiled, knowing full well that in all likelihood Naomi had spent the afternoon daydreaming after the email she'd sent her.

Naomi brightened, "I certainly did, it was one of the most productive afternoons I've had in a while actually."

"Care to share any thoughts you might have?" Emily probed.

Naomi shook her head, "Nope, I thought a practical demonstration might be more appropriate."

Emily laughed, "Fine, I'm very much looking forward to it."

As they walked around the supermarket Emily kept glancing into the trolley to see if she could get a clue of what Naomi had planned. The blonde kept smiling at her knowingly. "Don't panic, this is just normal shopping."

Emily shrugged, "Who said I was panicking? Your afternoon fantasies might involve." She paused and looked into the trolley, "Licking tuna off my naked body for all I know."

"Em, even for your warped mind that was too weird. No tuna involved anywhere I promise. I just need to get a couple more things." Naomi said.

Emily trailed behind her as she walked over to the fruit and picked up a punnet of strawberries and put them in the trolley. Next the blonde put a can of squirty cream next to the strawberries and finally she grabbed a bottle of champagne. "All done. What?"

"Things are getting a bit more interesting that's all," the redhead replied.

They got back to the flat and put the shopping away before making a start on dinner. Naomi put the champagne in the freezer and the strawberries and cream on the side. Emily kept glancing at them as they cooked and licking her lips.

Naomi smiled at her, "Patience my beautiful redhead, all in good time. First we need to eat as I want you to have plenty of strength."

Emily sighed, "I'd rather just move straight on to pudding if it's all the same to you."

Naomi laughed, "Em, I said have some patience. I find the anticipation quite thrilling."

"You really are a sadist at heart aren't you?" Emily responded.

"If you think this is sadistic, you wait until you see what I've got planned." Naomi replied with a wink.

Emily bolted down her dinner so quickly it almost gave her indigestion. She cleared away her plate and stood there tapping her foot as Naomi teased her by eating each mouthful very slowly. The blonde looked at her and said, "Is there something wrong? I'm just savouring my food."

Emily groaned, "Come on Naomi, this is killing me, hurry up please."

"It doesn't bode well if you are this worked up already, it may be sometime before you get what you want." The blonde replied. Finally she finished and cleared the dishes away. She picked up the strawberries and cream and retrieved the champagne from the freezer.

"Come on, I think we should go upstairs for pudding don't you?" She asked Emily.

Emily nodded, "Finally. Shall I bring some glasses up with me?"

Naomi turned in the doorway and ran her tongue over her top lip before smiling, "We won't be needing glasses."

Emily's eyes widened and she raised her head skywards as she followed the blonde upstairs, "Thank you God." She whispered quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Short & Milner Panda was waiting for the office to clear, nearly everyone had gone apart from John Foster and Colin. She'd met Effy in the toilet earlier and had fitted the wire. They tested it and made sure it couldn't be seen, once they got the all clear from JJ she had made her way back to her desk and waited. Eventually Colin left and she realised the time had come to put the plan into action. She got up and slowly walked over to Foster's desk.

He looked up as she approached and smiled, "Hello Pandora, you're working late tonight."

She nodded, "It's quite a busy time really. Do you always work late too?"

"Usually, I like to be in the office on my own as there are fewer distractions at this time of night. No one else is around." He replied

Bingo, thought Panda, phrase one out of the way, "I'm sorry, I won't disturb you anymore."

He shook his head, "Don't be silly. I'm always available if you want me."

Panda smiled, this was almost too easy. "Actually I was hoping to have a word with you, in private."

He nodded, "Of course, let's go into a room." He got up and led her towards one of the offices. He closed the door after them and was surprised when Panda's face crumpled and she started to cry. He wasn't that great when women started to cry, well not unless he was the cause.

"What's the matter? Is it something to do with work?" he enquired.

Panda shook her head, "No it's something personal, but you said we could come to you with any problems."

"I'll see what I can do." He replied.

Panda paused, "I'm sorry this is hard for me. It doesn't matter." She started to cry again.

Foster walked over and put his arm around her, "I can't force you to tell me, but I think you want to."

Panda nodded, "I do but it's embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm here to help. I've probably heard worse, I've had plenty of young women crying on my shoulder over the years. What is it?" he asked.

"Do you know my boyfriend, Thomas? Well he wants to surf and turf but I've never done it and I'm afraid I'll do it wrong and he'll dump me." Panda started.

Foster looked confused, "Surf and turf?"

"Yeah, you know, make the beast with two backs, have sex." Panda explained.

Foster laughed, "Right so your boyfriend wants to have sex with you but you think you might get it wrong?"

Panda nodded, "Don't laugh at me, this is serious."

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you and I realise this is serious. How can I help?" he asked

The blonde paused, "Well I've heard that you are quite experienced and I thought you might be able to show me what to do. I mean you have been flirting with me so I thought you might like me."

Foster looked at her before replying, "We've been having some banter but I'm not sure I wanted to give you the impression I was interested. I'm married."

"I know, but I heard there were sometimes other girls as well." Panda said.

"Where did you hear that there were other girls?" Foster asked.

Panda shrugged, "You've got a bit of a reputation for it, sorry didn't you realise? You're quite a legend at Short & Milner."

Foster puffed his chest out, "A legend? Well I suppose I have had my fair share of women over the years."

"It doesn't matter if you aren't interested." Panda stated.

"Don't be too hasty. Of course I'm interested, you're a very attractive woman Pandora." He leant in to kiss her and although it made her want to gag she kissed him back.

Outside Effy was listening to the conversation with interest. "Come on Pandapops, you're doing really well." The brunette looked at the list in front of her and crossed off another phrase as she heard Foster speak.

Katie turned to her, "We're nearly there right?"

Effy nodded, "Yep, there's only four more to go and then she can get out of there."

Cook looked at JJ, "Alright gay J, do you think you've got enough to work with?"

JJ nodded, "Apart from the standard phrases which will be easy to incorporate there's plenty of other bits too."

Effy smiled as she turned back to the conversation. They listened for a further 10 minutes until Effy finally crossed off the last phrase. "Right, now all she has to do is get him to book the hotel and we're done."

Back in the room Foster's hands started to wander over Panda's body. She was pretty sure she'd got all of the phrases so she reached down and stopped him. "Not here John, what kind of girl do you think I am? Can't we book a hotel or something?"

Foster looked shocked, "What for tonight?"

Panda shook her head, "Not tonight, maybe Thursday?"

He paused, his wife was out on Thursday night with some work friends, it would be easy. "Ok, I'll book somewhere and let you know. Although I'm pretty revved up right now, you're a bit of a tease."

Panda smiled, "It just makes Thursday more exciting. I'll see you tomorrow."

After she had left the room John Foster smiled to himself. Although he preferred it when they struggled he wasn't going to turn down anyone when they offered it on a plate. Apparently he was a legend at Short & Milner for his success with women. He reached for his phone and dialled the number of a hotel he knew.

"Hello, I'd like to book a double room for Thursday night please." He said.

After a quick pause he continued, "Of course, it's John Foster. Thank you, I'll see you Thursday." He smiled again, this was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

* * *

After Panda left the room she made her way straight out of the office to meet Effy. She saw the brunette smoking along with Katie, Cook and Tommo. She ran towards them, "Come on let's get out of here, I don't want him to catch us."

Effy smiled at her, "Well done Pandapops, that was brilliant. Now we just need to find out the hotel he's booked and we're ready to go."

"Where are Freds and JJ?" Panda asked.

"Back at the shed, we thought it might look a bit strange if we were all here." Katie replied.

Panda nodded, "Did we get enough for the tape?"

Cook laughed, "Too right babe, he's pretty much provided enough rope to hang himself. I'm really going to enjoy this."

Tommo took her hand, "Are you ok Panda, he didn't hurt you did he?"

Panda shook her head, "No, he was putty in my hands. Apart from having to kiss him, which was gross, nothing else happened."

Effy smiled, "Right let's get over to the shed and see what the boys have come up with."

* * *

Naomi ran her tongue across Emily's stomach before sitting back with a grin on her face, "Hmmm, strawberries and champagne, a winning combination indeed."

Emily opened her eyes, "You're very clever, you know that?"

Naomi smiled and took a swig of champagne from the bottle, she bit into a strawberry and said, "Just doing my best to keep my woman happy. So Ms Fitch, how was orgasm number 3?"

Emily paused, "Hmm, it was quicker than number 1 and not quite as intense as number 2 but overall not bad."

Naomi hit her playfully, "Not bad? You cheeky cow, I put a lot of effort into tonight."

Emily laughed, "I know, and it is very much appreciated. Now if you could just untie me so I can have a drink of champagne it would be so much better."

Naomi put the bottle down and reached over to untie Emily's hands, once she had finished the redhead grabbed her and kissed her passionately, "God I love you."

The blonde smiled, "It's pretty amazing isn't it? I didn't think I could love you any more than I do, but I think I fall a little bit more in love with you every day."

Emily picked up a strawberry and the bottle of champagne, "At last I get to see what I was missing, not that I'm complaining."

Naomi leaned over to kiss her, "Good. Now I suggest we have a shower and change the sheets, everything is kind of sticky."

The redhead smiled as she took another gulp of champagne, "Ok, but we need to have the shower first as it's payback time."

Naomi grinned at her, "I was hoping you were going to say that."

After they had showered and changed the sheets Naomi went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Effy boiling the kettle. "Hi, I didn't hear you come in."

The brunette smiled, "You seemed busy when I came home so I didn't want to disturb you."

Naomi grinned, "Sorry, the honeymoon period will be over soon and we'll just be a boring couple who sit there staring into space remembering the time we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"God no, the day you two stop having sex all the time is the day I fear for the future of the world." Effy replied.

Naomi grew serious, "Are you ok Eff? I mean with me and Emily living here. It was just the two of us for so long we got used to each other's habits and now I spend most of my time with Emily and we don't really hang out anymore, on our own I mean."

Effy studied her before replying, "Naoms, I won't lie and say I don't miss us spending time together. But that was then and this is now. I've got Freds and you have Emily, it's natural that you want to be with her all the time. Actually, I think it's amazing, I never thought I'd see the day when you were so happy in a relationship. In a strange way, that's what made me take the leap with Freddie."

Naomi looked confused, "What me not being around made you decide to make a go of it with Freddie?"

Effy shrugged, "A part of it was that you weren't around but the main thing was seeing you with Emily. You do realise you're like a yardstick?"

"A yardstick for what?" The blonde asked

Effy smiled, "You and Emily, you're just so right for each other, I think the rest of us are a bit envious and judge our own relationships compared to yours. We've seen the real deal and on some level we all want that for ourselves. So I decided to give Freds a chance and it's working out pretty well."

Naomi sighed, "Really? I'm in a relationship that other people envy? That's weird."

"I know, although honestly, you being in a relationship at all is weird." Effy replied.

Naomi laughed, "I suppose it is. I'm in a relationship and I hardly ever freak out about it anymore, how mature am I?"

Effy grinned, "Very mature, now don't you need to get back to your girlfriend? Aren't you getting withdrawal symptoms, you've been apart for all of 10 minutes after all."

"I am starting to feel dizzy now you mention it. Eff, why don't we do something together at the weekend, just you and me, we can catch up properly." Naomi said.

Effy nodded, "I'd like that."

"Ok it's sorted, you decide what you want to do and I'll arrange it. Night." Naomi replied.

Effy said goodnight and watched her friend go upstairs. Hopefully we'll be celebrating at the weekend because you've got your proper job back she thought with a smile. They'd listened to the recording earlier and it was dynamite. Tomorrow Panda would record her half of the conversation and there was no way Foster was wriggling out of this. Alongside the other girl's testaments the man was finished, and Effy couldn't wait to deliver their message to him.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So here we are my lovlies, Chapter 28. It took a while but hopefully it will do the trick. As always I'll try to update soon, but might fail miserably!**

**A massive thank you to everyone who is still reading, getting alerts and especially reviewing, you are all brilliant beautiful people.**

* * *

Effy stood outside the office smoking just after lunch on Thursday when she saw Emily approaching. "Hi, we don't normally see you here during work, having a rough day?"

Emily shook her head, "Not work wise but I've been racking my brains to come up with a birthday present for Naomi and I'm drawing a blank. I want to get her something special but not too married couple, do you know what I mean?"

Effy smiled, "So you want something that says I love you and still fancy the arse off you rather than anything with a plug."

"Exactly, but it's proving really hard to come up with anything that Naomi doesn't already have." the redhead sighed.

Effy thought for a moment, "You can't really go wrong with jewellery in my opinion."

Emily sighed again, "I know, I've already thought about that. I can't get her a ring for obvious reasons and a necklace is ok but expensive if I want to get a decent one."

"What about a pair of earrings? I mean a really nice pair she could wear when she gets dressed up rather than the ones she's got for everyday." Effy ventured.

Emily nodded, "That's a really good idea, expensive enough so it says you're special but not too full on so it makes her run for the hills. Thanks Eff, I'll see if Katie wants to go shopping on Saturday. Naomi said you two were going to do something together?"

Effy nodded, "Yeah, we thought it might be nice to just hang out together and catch up. You don't mind do you?"

Emily snorted, "Of course I don't mind, Naomi can do what she pleases, within reason. Look Eff, I'm sorry I've hijacked your friendship with Naomi and invaded your flat, if you two want to spend more time together then you just need to let me know."

Effy smiled, "There's nothing to apologise for, I like having you around and the three of us get on really well. Occasionally I have a few BFF withdrawal symptoms but it's nothing a good gossip and a few drinks won't sort out."

Just then they were joined by Katie and Naomi, the blonde smiled when she saw Emily, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Occasionally I like to surprise you." Emily smiled back.

Katie made a gagging noise, "How come you two are still sickly sweet? Haven't you got over it yet?"

Emily shook her head, "Not yet, I still find everything Naomi does fascinating."

"Aw babe, that is such a sweet thing to say." Naomi replied.

Katie just stared at them, "Really guys, enough with the doe eyes please, some of us are trying to keep our lunch down."

Emily turned to her, "What are you doing on Saturday? Do you want to come shopping with me?"

Katie looked at her excitedly, "Really? Now that's the kind of language that gets me doe eyed. Hang on, is blondie coming too? Will I have to spend all day trying not to vomit?"

Emily shook her head, "Naomi's got plans with Effy so I thought we could go into town, max the plastic and maybe grab some lunch?"

"Yes, please. Are we looking for something in particular?" Katie asked, her eyes shining.

Emily nodded, "But I'll talk to you about it later ok?"

Naomi interjected, "Em, if this is about my birthday present I told you don't go to too much trouble."

She was silenced by Emily's hand, "I know, and I told you that I wanted to make it special. Don't fight me on this Naomi as you won't win."

Naomi laughed, "Alright I give in, I'll shut up about it and go with the flow. Happy now?"

Emily smiled at her, "Much happier, especially as you're learning that it's futile to mess with a Fitch once their mind is made up." She glanced at her watch, "I'd better be getting back if I want to finish that report today. See you later."

Naomi finished her cigarette and said, "I'll come with you, not that I've really got anything to go back to.

After they left Katie turned to Effy, "Have you spoken to Freds yet?"

Effy shook her head, "He said he'd let me know as soon as he's made contact and got the go ahead."

_Yesterday Panda had found out the name of the hotel Foster had booked and passed the information on to the others. "He's finally told me, it's the Premier Inn, right in the centre of town."_

_Freds had smiled, "Perfect, I know a couple of guys working there. I think Gerry will be the best bet and he owes me a favour. It should be easy to get in and out."_

_Katie looked disgusted, "Fucking hell it's a good job this isn't real as if I was going to shag someone I certainly wouldn't do it in the Premier fucking Inn. Cheap bastard."_

_Effy had shaken her head, "Actually it fits perfectly with his MO. Married guy wanting somewhere faceless to take someone who's not his wife. Not too expensive so it would be picked up on a bill. No muss no fuss. Of course all of that works in our favour too, it'll be busy and we won't be noticed going in or out."_

_Panda had also recorded her part of the conversation which made it look like Foster had come onto her against her will and attacked her._

"_That is bloody brilliant JJ, it's seamless, I couldn't tell it had been chopped and stuck together." Cook complimented him._

_JJ blushed, "Thanks, even if I say so myself only a real expert would detect it was a fake."_

_Effy smiled, "It doesn't matter, as long as it's enough to scare Foster we'll have done our job properly."_

_JJ coughed, "Are you sure what we're doing is right, I mean I feel a bit sorry for him. After all this isn't really what happened with Panda."_

_Katie looked at him incredulously, "Was what he did to Naomi real enough for you?"_

_Effy placed a a hand on her arm, she reached over for the control and pressed the play button. Olivia Stevens voice came out loud and clear._

"_My name is Olivia, I worked at Short & Milner in the not for profit division. My career was going very well, in fact I had been earmarked as one to watch for the future. I was forced to leave my job, one that I loved, because John Foster trapped me in a room and raped me. He then threatened me with further humiliation and harm if I said anything to anyone and sidelined me at work. In the end I found it easier to leave. It has taken me a lot of time to get my confidence back and to realise I did nothing wrong, the man is a monster and needs to be stopped."_

_Effy turned to JJ, "Now tell me you feel sorry for him JJ. It doesn't matter that this is a set up, he's done plenty of things to deserve everything that is coming his way."_

_JJ looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I just didn't think before I spoke. It's part of my problem, I can't always link things together and see a chain of causes."_

_Freds smiled at him, "It's ok JJ we know it can be hard for you sometimes, but what you've done is amazing."_

Effy was brought back to the present by her phone vibrating, indicating she had a text message. She opened it and a grin broke out across her face, "We're good to go Katie, Freds has got his mate Gerry onside and even the girl who is working on the front desk tonight. This is going to be even easier than we hoped as we can make sure they get allocated a room that's far away from other occupied ones so we won't get disturbed."

Katie grinned back, "Bring it on, I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

* * *

Naomi sat at her desk surfing the internet, the few pieces of work she'd had to complete didn't take her long and she was just clock watching. She was looking at jobs websites, there were a few things around that might be interesting but nothing compared to what she used to do at Short & Milner. She sighed, it really pissed her off that Foster had marginalised her so much, she was good at her job and she used to love it. As she continued to scroll through the pages she noticed Foster and Mark laughing about something, fuckers she thought. As she was staring at them with a sneer on her face Mark looked up and caught her. He said something to Foster and they both laughed.

She got up and walked over to where they were standing. "Care to share what's so fucking funny?" she asked and they immediately stopped laughing. Naomi knew she was drawing the glances of her colleagues but she didn't care, she was sick of being treated like shit.

Mark looked at her, "Actually it was a private conversation."

"Really, because it looked like you were taking the piss out of me, quite publicly." Naomi countered.

Foster scoffed, "Naomi, you need to stop being so suspicious, people will start to think you've got it in for me."

The blonde looked at him "I've got it in for you? Slightly the wrong way round there don't you think?"

Mark sniggered, "Seriously Naomi, you're sounding paranoid. We were just commenting on the fact that you didn't look that busy and trying to think of something we could give you to do."

"What the fuck has it got to do with you, whether I'm busy or not?" She nodded towards Foster, "he's my boss so he gets to allocate work, you're just his little lap dog." Naomi responded.

Mark folded his arms, "I think you'll find I'm his right hand man actually. Of all people you should recognise that, after all you used to be his favourite once. It must really piss you off to see you've been usurped."

Naomi's fist clenched into a ball and she took a deep breath, "You know what really pisses me off? The fact that I am sitting around twiddling my thumbs trying to stretch out the small amount of work I have to do. It's a total waste of my ability."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to engage in extracurricular activity then shouldn't you?" Mark said.

Naomi stared at him, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Mark shrugged and motioned towards Foster, "Office liaisons rarely work out well, you've only got yourself to blame."

Naomi turned to Foster, "What exactly have you said to him? Because if I find out you've been spreading malicious rumours I will fucking go straight to Stevens."

Foster laughed, "Come on now children, there's no need to fight over me. I'll have a think if there's anything to keep you busy Naomi, we can't let talent like yours go to waste can we?"

Naomi just stared at the two of them before turning round and going back to her desk, "Wankers" she said quietly under her breath.

Mark watched her go, "That was fun, she's so easy to wind up. Do you fancy going for a pint after work tonight?"

Foster glanced over to where Panda was sitting, "No thanks mate, I have plans actually."

Mark looked over to where Foster was staring, "Really? I wouldn't have thought she'd be your type, especially after you managed to slip it to Blondie over there."

Foster shrugged, "The desperate ones are always my type, they're very grateful and try so much harder to please."

Mark burst out laughing, "Fucking hell, you really are a sly one."

Back at her desk Naomi sat seething, she quickly typed an email to Emily.

_Hey, do you fancy going out for a drink tonight after work? I really need some wine. I think Foster has told Mark that we slept together and I'm some sort of bunny boiler which is why I've been sidelined. I really can't stand it here much longer, I'm going to have to resign._

She didn't have to wait long for a reply

_Of course I'll come for a drink. But Jesus Christ, I'm sorry baby, what a prick. Don't do anything rash, we'll talk about it tomorrow as planned, ok? I love you. x_

Naomi couldn't help smiling when she read it, she was so lucky to have Emily. It was about the only thing that made work bearable at all these days. She checked her watch, only 45 minutes until she could leave. Even if Emily was busy and couldn't get away early she'd rather wait for her away from the office. She turned back to her computer and called up another job website, she might as well do something useful until it was time to go.

* * *

Foster waited until the office had cleared before making his way over to Panda. "Hi there, are we still on for tonight?"

Panda nodded, "Of course."

"Good, I thought we might go for a drink or maybe get something to eat before we go to the hotel?" he said

Panda panicked slightly but recovered well, "Would you mind if we didn't? I'm quite nervous and I'd rather just get it out of the way."

Foster shrugged, "That's fine by me, if it's what you want. Shall we go then?"

Panda smiled, "Ok, let's do this."

She followed him out of the office, smarmy git she thought. She'd seen him laughing at Naomi with Mark this afternoon. She smiled to herself, well Mr Foster, let's see if you're still laughing after we get to the hotel shall we.

The walk to the hotel was fairly quick, made faster by the fact that neither of them wanted to be seen. Panda was grateful that he didn't try to make much small talk, she wasn't sure she could keep the contempt out of her voice for much longer and she didn't want him getting suspicious.

He strode confidently into the lobby and went straight to the reception desk, "Hello, you should have a booking in the name of John Foster."

The receptionist studied him before looking at her computer, "Ah yes here we are Mr Foster, you're staying for just one night is that correct?"

He nodded, "Yes that's right."

"Have you stayed with us before?" she asked

"Not this particular hotel but at others in the chain. Can we hurry things up please, Karen?" he said looking at her badge.

The receptionist smiled at him through gritted teeth, "Of course Mr Foster, I can see you're in a hurry. If you can just put your details onto this form and I'll get your room key card. Will you be needing one or two?"

"One will be fine." He said quickly filling in his name and address, he used work as he didn't want his home address being recorded. He handed the form and his credit card over to Karen.

She took the form but handed the card back to him. "We don't require payment until you check out." She handed him the key card and said, "I hope you have a pleasant stay, it's room 455, right towards the back of the hotel."

He nodded, "Thank you Karen, I'm sure my stay will be absolutely fine."

He walked back over to where Panda was nervously waiting. Karen watched him with a look of disgust on her face. He was every bit as smarmy as Gerry had told her he would be. She reached for her phone and sent him a text.

_They've arrived. It's room 455, I've got a spare key at reception for you._

She got an almost instant reply.

_Brilliant I owe you one, I'll be there in 30 seconds._

Sure enough Gerry was at the reception desk in less than a minute. Luckily there was no one else checking in so he could pick up the key without being seen.

"What's he like?" he asked Karen

She shook her head, "Every bit as horrible as you described, after meeting him I can easily believe he did those things."

Gerry nodded, "Yeah, well according to Freds he's going to get what's coming to him big time. I'd better go, but maybe I could buy you a drink later or tomorrow to say thanks."

Karen smiled, "I'd like that."

Gerry made his way to the fire exit and opened the door, "Freds, Freds, are you here?" He jumped as his friend stepped into view.

"Everything ok?" Freds asked him.

Gerry nodded, "Yeah I'll show you where the room is, they've been up there about 5 minutes."

He stood back as Freds, Effy, Katie, Cook and Tommo filed into the hotel through the door. Katie was carrying a small portable set of speakers and Effy had a disk in her hand.

Gerry accompanied them in the lift to the fourth floor and showed them the way to the room. "It's the very last one down that corridor, there's no one else in this part of the hotel yet."

Effy thanked him before looking at the others. "Right let's go and rescue Panda and ruin John Foster's night."

* * *

In the room John Foster was confused, back in the office Pandora had said she was keen to get the deed done quickly, but ever since they'd got to the room she'd been avoiding him. First she went into the bathroom and now she was looking through a magazine.

He sat next to her and tried to kiss her, "Pandora, I thought you wanted to do this quickly."

Panda nodded, "I do but I'm really nervous."

Foster gently pushed her down on the bed and kissed her again, "There's nothing to be nervous about it's very natural." He started to rub himself against her and Panda could feel his erection. Come of Eff, where the fuck are you, she thought.

As if on cue the door clicked and Effy and Katie walked into the room followed by Freds, Cook and Tommo. Foster looked up in surprise and said, "What the fuck is going on?"

Effy smiled, "Oh don't mind us, we won't get in the way, will we Katie?"

The twin shook her head, "No you'll hardly know we're here. Boys can you make sure Mr Foster is comfortable."

Cook grinned, "You heard her Freds and she really doesn't like being ignored."

The two of them roughly picked Foster up by his arms and shoved him into the chair in the room. They stood either side of him, with a warning hand on each of his shoulders.

Effy looked at Panda, "You ok Pandapops? You didn't have to do much before we arrived did you?"

Panda shook her head, "A couple of gross kisses but I'll live."

Foster sat there looking at Panda, then Effy and then over to where Katie was setting up the speakers and a machine.

Foster opened his mouth to speak, but Effy cut him off.

"I'll be doing the talking thank you very much, although you do have a starring role later on. I expect you want to know what we're doing here? When you thought you were just going to have some out of hours fun with the lovely Panda?"

Foster nodded mutely.

Effy walked over to him and bent down until her face was level with his, "You think you're quite a hit with women don't you John? You can answer that, by the way"

Foster tried to shrug but found he couldn't because Cook and Freds we're holding him down. "I do alright."

Effy laughed, "Bet you couldn't believe it when Panda came on to you like that could you? It must have been flattering?"

"I suppose so," Foster replied.

Effy looked at him again, "Didn't you think it was all a bit easy? I mean it was practically offered to you on a plate."

Foster fixed her with a stare, "Well obviously now I think it was all a bit easy, yes."

Effy patted his cheeks a couple of times, "Come on now John, there's no need for sarcasm. Play nicely."

She paused before continuing, "You see it was very easy because it was obviously a set up as you are now realising. I wasn't sure if you'd fall for it, because I heard you preferred it when women struggle a bit more, you know when they have to be forced, but Katie over there assured me you would. What was the phrase you used again Katie?"

Katie paused, "I think I said something like of course he'd fall for it as fucking slime bags like him usually do and they tend to think with their dicks."

Effy smiled, "Yeah I think it was something like that and you were right, that's £10 I owe you."

She turned back to Foster, "So have you caught up yet Johnny boy?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I get you've set me up but I don't know why or what you want."

"I'm disappointed John, really disappointed. I thought you were brighter than that. The reason for all of this drama is because I, no actually we, want to make you pay for what you did and are still doing to Naomi." Effy stated

Foster looked alarmed but still said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Effy slapped him across the face, "I said play nicely. You know exactly what I'm talking about but because I'm in a good mood I'll say it for you. You trapped Naomi in a room, you physically and sexually assaulted her and tried to rape her. The only reason you didn't manage it was because you stupidly brought Emily into it and Naomi found extra strength to fight you off. Ringing any bells?"

Foster sneered at her, "It's an interesting version of events I'll give you that."

Effy nodded at Freds and Cook and they increased the pressure on Foster's shoulders until he called out.

"I'm going to keep getting them to do that every time you lie John. Now where were we? That's right you trying to rape my best friend Naomi. So as if that wasn't enough you also threatened to ruin her career if she spoke about it and threatened Emily." Effy continued.

Katie walked over to him, "That really was not cool John, I mean Naomi was bad enough but no one, and I mean fucking no one, threatens my sister and gets away with it."

Foster was starting to look slightly frightened now, "Ok so say what you've just said is true, what do you want me to do about it? I mean let's get to the point, why the fuck have you bothered with all of this?"

Effy looked at Katie, "Do you want to take this one?"

Katie shook her head, "It was your idea, go for your life."

Effy turned to Foster again, "You've made Naomi's life a misery these past couple of months, not just because she was worried you'd hurt Emily but also because you've sidelined her at work. So John, what you're going to do is publicly apologise to Naomi, tomorrow in front of the whole department. You can think of something suitable I'm sure, lack of professionalism or something. Then you are going to announce she is going to be your stand in while you are in the States. Finally, you're going to make sure she gets back all of the projects she's spent so long working on. How does that sound?"

Foster paused before laughing, "You really are amateurs aren't you, all of this to try to get someone's job back for them. Why on earth should I do anything you ask? Did you really think I'd be intimidated by the school boys behind me? You can fuck off."

Effy nodded again and Foster cried out as Cook and Freds squeezed his shoulders.

Katie cut in, "We thought you might need a bit of persuading, so we've got something for you to listen to." She walked over to the speakers and pressed play.

Foster's voice filled the room followed by Panda's.

_You're a very attractive woman Pandora._

_Thanks, but what's that got to do with work?_

_Don't play the innocent with me. I'm interested in you and you're interested in me. _

_But I've got a boyfriend._

_I see, you're a bit of a tease like most of the girls who work here. I've had my fair share of women over the years and in the end they always give in._

_I don't understand, give in to what?_

_You need to realise this is serious, I'm pretty revved up right now, and I want to have sex with you_

_But John, I've just said I have a boyfriend. I'm not interested in you like that, I thought this was about work?_

_I can force you if I need to, but I think you want to._

_[sound of struggling]_

_John, please, don't do this. No, No, NO, please John No._

_[minutes elapse and there is the sound of two people obviously having sex]_

_Laughter followed by "what's the matter? Come on Pandora, you wanted that just as much as I did"_

_[Panda sobbing]_

_Come on now, you need to be a big girl about this. I'll see you tomorrow._

_[A door opens and all that is left is the sound of Panda crying]_

Katie pressed the stop button and turned to Foster who was shaking his head.

"So how about now, John? Do you feel in the mood for an apology?" she asked.

Foster stared at her, "That's total bollocks, none of it happened, well not like that anyway."

Effy smiled, "But of course it did, we've got the recording to prove it. If you don't want that pinging all around the internet you'll agree to our terms."

Foster looked blankly at Panda, "Are you going to let them get away with this, come on Pandora, you know it didn't happen."

Panda smiled at him, "You're right I do know it isn't true. But I also know you tried to rape my friend and it wasn't the first time either."

Foster stared wildly around the room as Katie pressed the play button again. Loud and clear Olivia's voice came out.

_My name is Olivia, I worked at Short & Milner in the not for profit division. My career was going very well, in fact I had been earmarked as one to watch for the future. I was forced to leave my job, one that I loved, because John Foster trapped me in a room and raped me._

Katie skipped to the next track.

_My name is Laura, John Foster raped me when I worked at Short & Milner..._

Katie skipped again

_My name is Mandy, I was a trainee at Short & Milner when I was sexually assaulted by John Foster..._

Effy turned to him, "So you see, we have quite a few real stories to tell as well. So I'm going to ask you again, if you don't want this recording to get into the wrong hands, and I'm sure your wife would be interested, are you willing to do as we've asked and give Naomi her job back?"

Foster stared at the floor, his shoulders slumping, "Fine, I'll apologise and reinstate Naomi."

Effy smiled, "See that wasn't too hard was it? But be warned John, if I find you haven't said anything by tomorrow evening I'm going to email that recording round the whole company and client base. Do I make myself clear?"

Foster looked up, "Crystal."

"Excellent, I'm sure Mr Stevens would love to hear it and then you'd be finished." Effy said.

Foster smirked, "David and I are old friends, if I said it was rubbish he'd believe me."

Effy stared at him with a puzzled look on her face, "Really? Are you quite sure? Because I think he's going to be pretty upset you raped his daughter."

The final bit of colour drained from Foster's face, "What do you mean? I've never even met his daughter."

Katie laughed, "Are you sure about that? We've got her testimony on the disk. Olivia Stevens, nice girl."

Foster stared at her, "What? Olivia is David Stevens' daughter? Fuck."

"Fuck indeed John. Bet you wished you'd kept it in your pants now. So I guess we'll be going, it's been a pleasure, you can keep that copy by the way, there's plenty more." Effy said

Cook and Freds released him and he fell forwards. As she reached the door Effy turned, "Cook, you know that request you had?"

Cook nodded, "Come on Eff, it's not like he doesn't deserve it."

Effy smiled, "You're right, but try not to leave any visible bruises ok?"

Cook grinned and turned to Freddie, "You hold him, I'll hit him?"

Freds nodded, "Ok, but I want a turn too."

As Effy and Katie left the room they could hear Foster's groans as Cook punched him. Effy smiled at Katie, Panda and Tommo "I think that went quite well. Now let's go for a well deserved drink."

* * *

Naomi stared at her glass, "Ems, it appears to be empty." She slurred.

Emily smiled at her, "That would be because you drank it all babe, just like the one before that. Not to mention the ones before that too."

"Oh" the blonde said, "So will you go and get me another one then, I'm not sure I can go to the bar."

"Are you sure? You've had quite a bit to drink and we've not eaten anything. We've both got work in the morning." Emily replied.

"Fuck's sake Em, I want another drink. Don't be so boring." Naomi stated.

Emily looked hurt, "Ok, I'll go to the bar, but it's your round so give me some money."

Naomi smiled at her, "Did I tell you I love you?"

Emily smiled, "A few times. Apparently I'm also your best friend in the world ever, although I'm not supposed to let Effy know that."

"Not supposed to let Effy know what?" the brunette said sitting down next to Naomi.

Emily looked shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Effy nodded towards the bar where Katie was chatting to Panda and Tommo, "We just thought we'd go out for a drink after work. You'd better get your order in, although it looks as if Ms Campbell has had quite enough for now."

Naomi turned to her, "Why do people keep saying that? I just want to have a few drinks with my girlfriend."

Emily stood up, "Same again? I'll get Katie to buy."

Naomi nodded, "Yes please, a nice big glass of white wine, no better still get another bottle."

They watched as the redhead walked over to her twin at the bar.

"Fucking hell I love her, do you know that? She's so beautiful." Naomi said.

Effy nodded, "I know you do."

"No Eff, I mean I really, really, really love her. More than anything else, more than garibaldis." Naomi smiled.

Effy laughed, "God that much eh? Like I said, I know you do."

Naomi swayed a bit as she turned to her friend, "She's my best friend, you know what I mean? Sorry, I know you're supposed to be my best friend, but I can't help it, she's my favourite person in the whole world."

Emily smiled as she sat back down next to the blonde, "Am I?"

Naomi looked at her, "Emily, you're back, I missed you. Where's my wine?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Katie's just getting it now."

Her twin walked over with Panda and Tommo and they put the drinks on the table.

"KATIE! Bringer of wine. You are so sweet. Not as much as your sister, she's awesome. But you are a close second, no wait you have to be third as Eff is second." Naomi said.

Katie looked at her and then turned to Emily, "Exactly how much has she had to drink?"

Emily laughed, "A fair bit, she had a bit of a bad day at work."

Effy smiled, "Well, things might start to get better."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

Katie cut in, "Nothing, it's just they can't get any worse can they?"

Naomi grunted, "That's the truth, work is rubbish, I'm going to leave."

Effy placed a hand on her arm, "Don't rush into anything, just see how things go ok?"

Naomi was about to answer her when she noticed Cook and Freds enter the pub, "Hey it's Freddie and Cook, he's my friend too. COOK, we're over here."

They walked over to the table and asked if everyone was ok for a drink. Freds went to the bar and Effy joined him. Cook sat down next to Katie and gave her a kiss.

"Ah, that's so sweet." Naomi turned and kissed Emily.

Emily looked at her, "What was that for?"

Naomi shrugged, "It wasn't for anything. They were doing it so I thought I'd do it too."

"Charming, so you're copying people now?" Emily said with a smile.

Naomi reached out and stroked her cheek, or rather the approximate area where she thought Emily's cheek was "No baby, everything I do with you is totally original."

"We should compare notes, just to check." Cook replied.

Naomi grinned and moved to sit next to him, "Ok, Emily has this look, when she wants something." She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

A smile spread across Cook's face, "I totally agree, Katie does that too."

The twins stared at each other, "Hello, we're both still here you know." Katie said.

Naomi waved her hand, "We know, but I'm just talking to my friend Cook. Does Katie do this too?" Again she whispered something into Cook's ear.

"Fucking hell, no she doesn't, but I might suggest it." Cook turned to Emily, "I'm amazed, you always look so innocent."

Emily laughed, "Looks can be deceiving Cook." She reached out and took Naomi's hand, "babe, I'm happy you're chatting to Cook but I think we should go before you reveal too much."

"That's not fair, Cook hasn't told me anything yet." The blonde answered.

Cook whispered something to her and she burst out laughing, "Bloody hell, and I thought Emily was the filthy twin." She turned to Katie, "Quite the dark horse aren't you Katiekins?"

Katie looked at Emily, "Please stop this happening."

Emily stood and dragged Naomi up, "Right you, home now."

Naomi grinned, "I love it when you're all bossy, it really turns me on."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Naomi, everything turns you on. It's one of the reasons I love you."

She picked up their bags and said goodbye just as Effy and Freds came back over.

"Are you going home? We've only just got here." Effy asked.

Emily sighed and nodded towards Naomi, "I think she needs to go and get some sleep."

Naomi pouted, "I'm not going home to sleep, can't we have sex instead?"

"Fine, if you can stay awake long enough, we can have sex. Now will you come home?" the redhead said.

Naomi looked at her friends, "Sorry guys I've got to go and see to my woman. I'm on a promise."

As they left Effy could hear Naomi asking Emily what other things she loved about her.

She smiled as she heard Emily's exasperated reply, "Right now babe, I'm struggling to think."

She turned to the others and raised her glass, "Cheers everyone, here's to a job well done."

* * *

Naomi grimaced as Cook put his lunch down next to her, "Please can everyone stop making so much noise, my head is busting."

Cook laughed, "Still feeling like shit then blondie?"

Naomi nodded, "I knew there was a reason I didn't drink on a school night. Luckily I don't have any work so it doesn't matter that I can't concentrate on anything."

Emily, Effy and Katie came over and joined them. "Are you back in the land of the living yet baby?" The redhead asked.

"Barely, I can't believe you let me drink so much last night." Naomi replied.

Emily snorted, "Don't blame me for your hangover, you were pretty insistent."

Katie looked at Naomi, "It wasn't all you were insistent about either, how was the sex?"

Naomi stared at Katie and then turned to Emily, "What is she on about? Did we have sex last night?"

Emily laughed, "In spite of you announcing to the whole bar that you were on a promise, no we didn't. You fell fast asleep as soon as your head touched the pillow and you started snoring really loudly. To be honest you were so trashed the thought of sex wasn't exactly appealing."

Naomi blushed, "Sorry babe, hope I didn't disturb you too much. Last night is a bit of a blur."

Cook nudged her, "So I suppose you don't remember swapping sex stories with me then either?"

"Fuck off Cook, nice try." Suddenly Naomi's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh God, I have a vague memory coming back to me now. I actually told you stuff about Emily didn't I? Babe I'm so sorry."

Emily smiled at her, "It's ok, you told me what you said and it wasn't too bad. I can think of far worse things you could have revealed."

Cook looked at her, "There's more interesting things than that? I have seriously underestimated you red."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Like I said, looks can be deceptive. Although Naomi also told me what you said about Katie so it sounds as if you're not doing too badly."

Katie looked directly at him, "You and I need to have a serious conversation later about what you can and can't say, especially to my sister or her girlfriend."

Cook shrugged, "Sorry babe, it won't happen again."

Naomi nodded emphatically, "Definitely never to be repeated." She looked at her watch, "I'd better go. John Foster has called a department meeting this afternoon. I wonder who has got the coveted deputy spot this time, probably his pet dog knowing my luck."

Effy glanced at Katie and smiled, "Why don't you just wait and see, maybe he's had a change of heart."

Naomi snorted, "Maybe, and maybe I'm going to win the lottery. See you later."

The blonde sat at her desk and gulped some water, she was starting to feel a bit better and eating lunch had helped. She stood up and made her way to the meeting room where her colleagues were filing in ready for the department meeting. Foster had pretty much ignored her for most of the day so far, which is why she didn't share Effy's optimism about a change of heart.

She sat near to the back of the room and tried to keep her head down. Foster droned on about some of the projects and other housekeeping issues and Naomi was almost ready to zone out totally when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Foster motioning to her.

"Naomi, can you please come to the front?" he repeated.

Fuck, what sort of humiliation has he got in store now, she thought as she made her way through the room.

"Many of you will have noticed that Naomi and I had a falling out a couple of months ago and since then she's been pushed aside somewhat." He started "We had a difference of opinion and I have acted very unprofessionally since then. So firstly I wanted to apologise to Naomi for being so childish and allowing personal differences to get in the way of our working relationship."

Naomi stood there open mouthed, did he really just apologise?

Foster continued, "I can't totally make up for the past few months but hopefully the fact that she will be acting head of section while I am away in the States will help. Also from Monday she is in charge of all the UK based projects and those of you who have taken some of the work over will need to arrange briefing meetings to bring her up to speed."

Naomi gasped, "Thank you very much John, your apology is appreciated." She shook his hand and noticed he grimaced slightly as he moved.

At this point a few people began clapping and soon most of the room was applauding. Naomi looked over to where Mark sat, stony faced in the corner and she smiled her most dazzling smile at him. She couldn't wait to tell Emily, and luckily that seemed to be the end of the meeting.

She practically ran back to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hi can you talk?"

_Of course, I've always got time for you babe. You sound excited._

"You're never going to believe what has just happened." She started and then proceeded to tell Emily about the meeting. When she had finished, there was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Em, are you still there?" she heard a sniff, "Emily are you ok?"

_Sorry, I'm just so happy for you and relieved, I couldn't help crying._

"Baby, don't cry, you'll make me upset too. This is great news." She said.

_I know it is, honestly I'm not crying any more. They were just a few happy tears. We can really celebrate at Giovanni's tonight._

"Yes, it's a slightly nicer reason to go than our original one. I might even be able to face a glass of wine. I'd better let you go, but I'll see you at home in a few hours ok? I love you."

_Ok baby, and Naomi, I love you too, very, very much._

The redhead put down the phone and wiped her eyes, she looked around to check no one had seen her and found Effy staring. The brunette walked over to her desk and said "Hey, are you ok?"

Emily nodded, "I'm bloody fantastic actually, it looks like Naomi won't have to leave after all."

"Really? What's happened?" Effy said in surprise. She smiled to herself as Emily filled her in on the afternoon's events.

When Emily had finished Effy smiled and shook her head, "Wow, that is a big turnaround. So you can celebrate tonight and forget all about Naomi resigning?"

Emily nodded again, "To be honest Eff, I feel like a massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I hadn't realised how stressful I was finding it all, so God knows what Naomi feels like."

"I'm really pleased for you both, honestly." Effy replied before making her way back to her desk. She emailed Katie and the others to tell them the good news.

_Phase 1 is complete, Foster has just apologised and Naomi is acting head for the next couple of weeks. Well done everyone._

Katie emailed back immediately

_That's so brilliant, both Naomi and Emily must be relieved. What happens now?_

Effy hit the reply button

_They are both really happy, Emily was even crying a bit. Now we sit back and wait._

Again there was an almost instant reply

_Sit back and wait for what?_

Effy smiled as she replied

_We wait for Foster to hit the self destruct button, then we can make sure phase 2 is as successful as this has been. This isn't over yet Katie, not by a long chalk._


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Another update for you. This is a bit of a filler chapter but hopefully there's enough fluffy Naomily action to keep you happy. The next chapter is the awards ceremony and although I've not written it yet there's going to be plenty of action.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

* * *

Naomi half opened her eyes, she was having a really amazing dream and she didn't want it to end. God she even thought she was going to come at one point. Then the realisation hit her, it wasn't a dream and in fact, she was going to come, "Jesus Christ Emily" she said breathlessly.

Under the covers Emily smiled as she felt the blonde shudder beneath her. Slowly she made her way back up Naomi's body planting kisses on her as she went. Finally she poked her head out of the duvet "Happy Birthday baby."

Naomi smiled at her, "Wow, that was some way to be woken up."

Emily kissed her, "That was just your first present. Don't move, I'll be back soon."

Naomi stretched and put her hands behind her head, "I'm not sure I could move right now, even if I wanted to. Don't be long though."

Emily got up and pulled a t shirt over her head. She was gone for about 15 minutes and Naomi had managed to doze off to sleep again. She woke with a jump as she heard the sound of the door being kicked open. She looked across the room and saw Emily enter carrying a tray stacked with enough food to feed the whole street.

"A hearty breakfast in bed for the beautiful Birthday girl." Emily said with a smile.

Naomi sat up, "Baby, this looks amazing. I said no fuss remember?"

Emily placed the tray on the bed, "It's hardly a fuss, all I did was toast some things and cook a few others. The most demanding part was squeezing the oranges." She handed Naomi the freshly squeezed juice.

Naomi looked at her, there were tears in her eyes, "Thank you, no one's ever gone to this much trouble for my birthday before."

Emily kissed her, "That's because no one has ever loved you as much as I do. Now tuck in, it'll all get cold otherwise."

Naomi grinned and picked up a pain au chocolat and took a sip of tea. She had taken her first bite when she noticed Emily fidgeting, "Babe, help yourself to whatever it is you are greedily eyeing up."

Emily shook her head, "No this is all for you, it's your Birthday treat, I don't want any."

The blonde laughed, "Emily Fitch, you are a terrible liar. Eat some of this food, I insist and it's my Birthday so you've got to do as I say."

Emily smiled at her gratefully, "Ok if you insist, I'm bloody ravenous after preparing all this." She reached over and grabbed half a bacon sandwich and took a massive bite, "Even if I say so myself, this is amazing." She said through a full mouth.

Naomi reached over and wiped the redhead's chin where a dribble of butter had rolled down when she'd bitten into the sandwich. "I love you, and I'm starting to think I might like Birthday's from now on."

Emily took another bite of the sandwich, "So what do you want to do today? We can do anything you feel like."

Naomi raised her eyebrow and pretended to be shocked, "I'm hurt. Haven't you got it all planned out?"

The redhead shook her head, "I didn't really get past my first idea."

"Which was?" Naomi asked.

Emily grinned at her, "Stay in bed all day and have lots of sex."

Naomi kissed her, "That sounds like a very enjoyable birthday plan if you ask me, well done for thinking of it."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Effy asking if they were decent.

"Not even remotely, but it's safe for you to come in." Naomi replied.

Effy walked into the room and looked apologetically at the blonde, "I'm really sorry to disturb you but your blackberry has been ringing non-stop for the past 10 minutes and I thought it might be important. Happy Birthday by the way."

Naomi took the phone and entered her password, there were 12 missed calls from Clare at work. She sighed and dialled the number.

"Clare, it's Naomi. What's so important that you have to disturb my Birthday breakfast and interrupt a day of shagging I've been promised."

Naomi paused as Clare told her what was going on, "Well who the fuck told them that?"

After another pause she looked at the clock. "But that's in 15 minutes."

Another pause, "It's alright, I'll be ready." Naomi hung up the phone.

Emily looked at her coldly, "What's happening in 15 minutes?"

"Ems, please don't be mad. One of our clients is getting stressed out and I need to go to work. They're sending a car for me." Naomi said.

Emily folded her arms, "So that's our day together ruined then. What time will you be back from the office? I do have some things planned."

Naomi sighed and wouldn't meet Emily's eye, "Er, actually I won't be at the office. I need to go to Belfast, the car is coming to pick me up and take me to the airport."

Emily pursed her lips, "Right so not only is our day off ruined, but also the meal I was going to cook this evening too."

Naomi reached over to her, "I'm so sorry, I wanted this to be special as much as you did. I just have to work. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Emily shrugged, "If you've got to work, then you've got to work."

"Em, please be ok about this. I need to persuade one of our biggest clients not to leave us, and I can't do that if I think you're angry." Naomi said.

Emily turned to her girlfriend, "I'm not angry, just a bit disappointed. Sorry, I know you wouldn't be going if it wasn't important. Just sort it out quickly and come back home ok?"

Naomi smiled, "I'll be back as quickly as I can and then we can celebrate. You've already made this one of my best Birthday's ever."

Emily looked at her, "Ok, do you need me to do anything?"

The blonde looked at her watch, "I now have approximately 10 minutes to shower and get dressed, could you iron a shirt for me?"

Emily nodded, "Sure, I can't let you leave looking all creased now can I?"

Naomi kissed her, "You're amazing, do you know that?"

Emily smiled, "I have my moments."

Finally Naomi stood at the door while the car was waiting outside, she had showered and dressed as quickly as she could. She leant down and kissed Emily, "I love you, and I will make this up to you."

Emily smiled, "You'd better. Now go and kick some ass Campbell."

Naomi nodded, "I will, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Naomi stood at the door as she put her key into the lock, she glanced at her watch, it was 10:30. Bollocks, she thought, this is not how I intended to spend my Birthday.

She walked into the lounge and saw Emily asleep on the sofa, she smiled and watched her for a while. She really is the most beautiful thing in the world, Naomi thought. The blonde walked over to the sofa and sat down, she reached out and gently stroked Emily's face.

The redhead stirred, "Hey baby, you're back. You must be shattered. How was Belfast?"

Naomi smiled at her, "Shitty because I couldn't be with you today and I am knackered, but I did manage to persuade the clients that Short & Milner were acting in their best interests."

Emily sat up, "Are you hungry? I had dinner all planned but it's a bit late now, I can still make you something."

"I'm starving. After the superb breakfast I had in bed all I've eaten is a very dodgy cheese sandwich." Naomi replied.

Emily stood up, "Come into the kitchen with me and we can talk while I cook."

They walked into the kitchen and Naomi gasped, "Oh Em, I'm so sorry. You've gone to so much trouble."

The room was filled with candles and flowers. The table was covered with a pristine white tablecloth which was dotted with silver confetti hearts. One end of the table was set for dinner and at the other there was a pile of gifts and cards. A bottle of champagne was chilling in a cooler and Emily picked it up and said, "Can I get you a drink?"

Naomi smiled, "I'd love one although I'm not sure champagne from a glass will ever quite cut the mustard anymore."

Emily opened the bottle and poured them both a glass, "Happy Birthday babe." She said leaning in for a kiss.

"Thank you and I'm sorry I had to work." The blonde replied.

Emily shrugged, "These things happen. Now what do you fancy to eat?"

Naomi paused, "Actually do you know what I could murder? Scrambled eggs on toast."

Emily laughed, "Your wish is my command."

Naomi shivered, "Really? I'm going to be fully testing that out later."

* * *

The redhead sat across from her girlfriend and smiled, "Was that ok?"

Naomi placed her knife and fork onto her plate and wiped her mouth on a napkin, "Babe, that was just what I fancied. Now, do I get to open my presents?"

Emily nodded as she cleared the dishes away, "definitely."

Naomi grabbed the parcels and began looking at the labels, "Right I'll open these ones first and then leave Effy's, my Mum's and yours until last."

Emily poured them some more champagne and sat next to Naomi, "Ok, but you need to tell me who each one is from so we can both remember who to thank for what."

Naomi ripped the wrapping off the first present, it was from Clare her PA at work, the blonde laughed as she saw it was a desktop Henry vacuum cleaner. The label simply said "Because I've seen your desk."

Next up was the present from Panda and Tommo, it was a game called drinking roulette. Emily studied the box, "So basically you spin the wheel and drink shots. This is definitely coming out the next time we have people over."

Rob and James had bought her a restaurant voucher, "Em, I wasn't expecting anything from your family, although this definitely has your fingerprints all over it."

Emily laughed, "It's a fair cop, it was my idea but they wanted to get you something nice and some of their suggestions were frankly awful."

"Like what?" Naomi asked.

"Well my Dad wanted to give you a year's membership to Fitch Fitness." Emily replied.

Naomi looked horrified, "Christ, me in a gym? No thanks."

Emily nodded, "I know that's what I said. That was one of the better ones, I won't even go into some of the ideas James had, although underwear featured heavily, and not in a good way."

Naomi picked up the present from Katie and Cook, she shook it and looked puzzled. "I have absolutely no idea what this is."

She looked at the label and she was even more confused, "It says that this is not just for me, it's more of a present for us both."

Emily was getting impatient, "Well open it and see what it is then. You haven't even got close to my presents yet."

Naomi ripped off the wrapping, "Woah, I wasn't expecting that."

Emily peered at the gift and started to laugh, "A vibrator? That must have been Cook's idea although that's definitely Katie's handwriting on the tag."

Naomi moved swiftly on to Effy and Freds presents. The first was a cookery book and Effy had written in the front – "Not that you need this anymore, but I hope it comes in handy as a reminder."

The blonde smiled and put the book down before opening the second present Effy had bought. It was a voucher for a spa day for two people. Inside it read, "Hope you and Emily can enjoy this and really relax after the past couple of months."

She passed it to Emily who read it before saying, "That's really sweet. You can go with Eff if you'd prefer?"

Naomi shook her head, "No, I think she'd want us to go. She's been brilliant since all this stuff with Foster started and I know she realised how stressful it's all been."

Emily sighed, "Thank goodness it's all behind us now. Come on open your Mum's presents and then you can have mine."

The blonde picked up the first of her Mum's presents, "This is definitely a book she gets me one every year." She took off the wrapping paper and groaned.

"What is it babe?" Emily asked.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe. For fuck's sake, how much more obvious does she have to be."

"It's a beautiful story and she's just trying to be supportive. I wish my Mum could accept I'm gay so easily." Emily said.

Naomi reached over and took her hand, "I know sweetheart, I didn't mean to be insensitive. Your Mum will come round eventually."

Emily sighed, "Let's not talk about it. It's your Birthday and I don't want anything to cloud that. Finally you can open my presents." She placed the three gifts in front of Naomi. "This one first, then this one and this one last."

Naomi looked at her, "I hope you didn't spend too much, not that I won't appreciate it."

The redhead shrugged, "Babe, I'd have spent ten times more if I could. I just want to spoil you a bit, so let me ok?"

Naomi smiled and rubbed her hands together, "Ok, this is very exciting."

She opened the first present, it was tickets to an art exhibition taking place at one of the museums in Bristol. She turned to Emily, "How did you know?"

Emily laughed, "Hmmm, well it might be because you've been talking about it non-stop for the past month."

The blonde grinned, "I didn't think you were taking any notice."

"Babe, you were about as subtle as a brick, of course I took notice." Emily replied.

Naomi picked up the next present and tore the wrapping paper off. It was a photo of them in Spain, they were on the sun terrace and Emily was sitting in Naomi's lap, both of them were laughing. Naomi turned to Emily, "This is lovely, a lovely reminder of a wonderful holiday."

Finally she reached over and picked up the small box, "I'm guessing this is jewellery of some kind."

Emily smiled at her, "You'll just have to open it and find out."

Naomi opened the package and pulled out a black box, she opened it and gasped, "Jesus Emily they're beautiful. When I said it was jewellery I wasn't expecting this."

Inside the box were two solitaire diamond earrings in white gold. "I'm assuming that's white gold and not silver and they're real?"

Emily folded her arms, "Of course it's gold and yes they're real diamonds, a third of a carat. How much of a cheapskate do you think I am?"

Naomi raised her head, there were tears glistening in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just I've never had a present like this before, I'm just a bit overwhelmed." She turned back to stare at the earrings again.

"I wasn't sure if it was a bit too much too soon, but Naomi I love you so much and I just wanted to buy you something that showed you that." Emily said tentatively.

The blonde sat in silence for a minute before sighing.

"If you don't like them, I can always get you something else." Emily said quietly, the hurt obvious in her voice.

Naomi looked up and smiled, "They're like you, perfect." She reached up and removed the earrings she was wearing before putting the studs in her ears.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief, "I just thought you could keep them for best."

Naomi shook her head, "I'm never going to take them out. Em this is honestly the nicest present anyone has ever bought me. I'm so lucky."

"It's only a pair of earrings, admittedly a very nice pair of earrings, and you deserve them." Emily replied.

Again Naomi shook her head, "I don't mean about the earrings, beautiful as they are. I mean to have you, and to be this happy. I spent so long believing that it was better to protect yourself from hurt by being closed off, but since we've been together I've realised how stupid I was. I wouldn't swap this feeling for anything in the world. So thank you. For the presents and the food but mostly thank you for loving me and letting me love you back."

Emily reached up and brushed away a tear that had fallen down Naomi's cheek, she leaned over and slowly kissed her, "You're welcome. Now shall we go to bed?"

Naomi smiled, "I declare my undying love for you and all you can think about is getting into my knickers?"

"Seemed like a fitting end to your birthday, that's all. But if you're too tired then we can just sleep." Emily replied with a glint in her eye.

Naomi raised her eyebrow and picked up one of the boxes from the table, "I'm never that tired and besides I have a new toy I want to play with."

* * *

Later they both collapsed onto the bed, the sweat glistening on their bodies.

"Jesus this day just keeps getting better and better." Naomi said with a massive grin on her face.

Emily kissed her, "Told you I would make it special."

"Well, I think that's mission accomplished with bells on." The blonde replied.

Emily raised herself onto her side, "So Ms Campbell, are we over our pathological hatred of Birthdays now?"

Naomi smiled, "Let me think. Woken up by a beautiful redhead making me come, breakfast in bed, some work rubbish in the middle, perfectly made scrambled eggs, the most wonderful presents, particularly a very stunning pair of earrings followed by the most amazing sex of my life. I think it's safe to say I'm a big fan of Birthdays now."

Emily lay down and rested her head on Naomi's shoulder, "Good, now all you have to hope is that you can return the favour when it's my Birthday."

"Fuck, no pressure then? You've set the bar pretty high baby." Naomi said with a sigh.

They lay in silence for a while before Emily spoke, "Changing the subject totally, do you fancy going shopping on Saturday? I need to get something to wear for the awards ceremony."

Naomi groaned, "I thought you bought something when you went with Katie a couple of weeks ago?"

"No that was a cover story because we spent the whole time looking for your Birthday present." Emily replied.

Naomi tutted, "I see, I suppose it's ok, but you know how boring I find shopping."

"Come on it'll be fun." Emily said.

"Em, my idea of fun does not involve traipsing around lots of shops trying on God knows how many clothes before you decide you like the first dress you tried on. Why don't you just see something you like and buy it?" Naomi responded.

Emily nudged her, "That's not fair, you have to make sure there's nothing better out there. If you think I'm bad you should try shopping with Katie sometime, she goes around twice."

Naomi laughed, "That is why I'm never going shopping with Katie."

"Anyway, if we don't shop together how can we co-ordinate what we're wearing?" Emily asked.

Naomi grimaced, "Huh? What do you mean co-ordinate? Please tell me you're not expecting us to wear matching outfits."

Emily hit her again, "Don't be stupid, it's just if we turn up together it would be nice if we didn't clash that's all."

Naomi stiffened slightly, "Em, don't you think it will be a bit obvious we're together if we're all co-ordinated and looking like a couple."

It was Emily's turn to bristle, "What's wrong with that? We are a couple, so why can't we attend the event as a couple? Cook is going with Katie, Freds and Eff, Panda and Tommo are all going together, why not us?"

Naomi sighed, "Please Emily, don't start this again. I've already told you, I'm not comfortable being out at work, it's none of their business."

"You keep saying that but you never give me a real reason why you don't want to acknowledge our relationship in work." Emily retorted.

"Look I've told you, I don't know why, I just feel uncomfortable with it. Isn't that good enough? I don't want to do it." Naomi said.

The redhead sat up, "No actually it isn't good enough. I want to be together in work, you don't, but for no real reason as far as I'm concerned so why do you get your own way? Where is it written that I have to be the one to back down?"

Naomi turned away from her, "I'm not going to the awards with you as my girlfriend, and that is final. Just let it fucking drop."

She felt Emily get out of bed "Oh that's just fucking perfect, you don't want to do something so that's it discussion over?"

Naomi turned back, "What are you doing? Come on babe we've had a fantastic day, don't spoil it. It is my Birthday."

Emily glanced at the clock, "Actually your Birthday was over three hours ago, so technically I'm not spoiling anything."

Naomi raised herself on her elbows, "You know what I mean, don't be deliberately obtuse."

Emily paused, "Are you calling me stupid now as well as being ashamed of me?"

"Em, I'm not ashamed of you and I don't think you're thick. I just don't want people in work knowing I'm gay. Can't things ever be complicated?" Naomi said growing angry.

Emily shook her head, "What's complicated about this? I love you and you love me, I want people to know I love you, you don't. Seems pretty straightforward to me."

Naomi rubbed her temples, "This is giving me a headache. Can't we talk about this tomorrow, well later today?"

Emily raised her hands, "What's the point? Are you going to change your mind? Didn't think so." She moved towards the door.

"Don't do that, come back to bed." Naomi said.

Emily turned, "No thanks, I don't want to. See it works both ways. I'm going to sleep on the sofa. I suggest when you've got a sensible explanation for your fucking behaviour or maybe just when you've finally grown up you come and find me."

Naomi sighed, "I'm not the one who's storming out of the bedroom like a petulant child. I'm starting to hate Birthday's again, I was right first time they always turn out shit."

Emily stared at her, "You bitch, that was below the belt even for you. Well you can just fuck off as far as I'm concerned. Problem solved Naomi, we don't have to go to the awards as a couple, because we won't be one anymore."

Naomi watched as she slammed the door and stomped down stairs. She knew she should follow her but what was the point? Emily wanted to know why she wouldn't attend the awards with her and the simple truth was that Naomi didn't know. It was just something that filled her with fear, just like the good old days when she wanted to run away the whole time.

She tried not to think about it too much because she was scared that if she worked out the reason she might not like it or it might alter the way Emily felt about her. She reached up and touched her earring, she knew it had been a cheap shot about her Birthday being shit. She sighed before trying to get to sleep, why had it all suddenly gone wrong she thought before falling into a broken sleep filled with nightmares about chasing Emily but never quite being able to catch her.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This seemed a lot better when I thought of it and I'm a bit disappointed but I might just be tired. Please let me know what you think as I might re write some of it depending on how it feels when I re-read it. There was going to be additional dialogue in the middle but I've moved it to the next chapter, so maybe that's it.**

**Anyway, hope you still enjoy and a big thank you for the reviews and readers.**

* * *

Naomi looked in the mirror in Freds sister's room again, she looked hot, even if she did say so herself. It was the night of the awards and she had splashed out on a tailor made dress, it had cost her a bloody fortune but it was totally worth it. It was a strapless floor length blue satin dress, it gathered in all the right places without being too clingy. She knew the blue brought out the colour of her eyes and she had made sure her make-up enhanced them further. Her hair was in gentle waves, not too many but just enough to soften her face and definitely not as tightly curled as she'd worn it when she was younger.

Take that Emily fucking Fitch, she thought as she applied her final layer of lip gloss. She sighed, Emily had been sleeping on the sofa every night since the disastrous end to her birthday. This was the longest they'd ever fallen out, just over a week and a half. They'd not really spoken to each other, preferring instead to pass messages though Effy. When they did try to converse with each other it turned into a screaming match within minutes. Naomi knew they were being childish, but both of them were stubborn and neither was prepared to back down first and reveal a weakness to the other.

The blonde jumped as someone else entered the room. "Fucking hell Naomi, you look amazing, not that you don't always. It's just that dress, wow." Effy stated.

Naomi smiled, "Thanks, I thought I'd make an effort. You've scrubbed up pretty well yourself."

The brunette replied "I'm going to blow Freds out of the water tonight." She paused. "Naoms, Emily will be blown away too."

Naomi shrugged, "She's being such a cow, this isn't for her, I don't care what she thinks."

Effy laughed, "Naomi, you're not fooling anyone, not even yourself with that half arsed statement. So I'll repeat what I said, she's going to think you look fantastic."

"Really? I mean I feel incredible in this dress, but it doesn't mean Emily will think so too." Naomi smiled sadly.

Effy linked her arm, "Naomi, first she's only human so she'd be mad not to think you look good. Second, she's so in love with you she won't be able to keep her eyes off you, I guarantee it."

Naomi smiled a bit more broadly, "So you think it'll do the trick?"

"Hun, if you two aren't screwing each other's brains out again by the end of the night, I will run around the park naked tomorrow." Effy replied.

Naomi laughed, "Now that is a fine display of confidence."

Effy smiled knowingly, "You forget I've seen what Emily is wearing, you'll be eye fucking her all night too."

* * *

They walked arm in arm into the hotel where the ceremony was being held, Freds was totally getting off on the admiring glances he was getting. Well who wouldn't be envious of the fact he had Effy on one arm and Naomi on the other, I'm a very lucky boy, he thought to himself.

Immediately Cook and Katie found them, "Fuck me, you ladies have definitely scrubbed up well. Not as beautifully as my wonderful girlfriend here, but a close second. Freds mate, we're going to be the envy of the room tonight."

Katie looked Naomi up and down, "You look ok I suppose, but not as good as Emily."

Naomi sighed, "Katie, please don't give me a hard time. It's not all my fault you know, there are two sides to every story."

The twin shrugged, "She's my sister and she's upset because you didn't want to come to the ceremony with her. I'm totally on her side by the way, I don't know why you've got such a problem."

"Neither do I ok? I just know I have and people banging on about it isn't helping." Naomi scowled at her.

Effy smiled her all seeing all knowing smile, "I think you do know why, deep down, you just don't like thinking about it."

Naomi turned to her, "Fuck off Eff, I really don't know why and you going all psychic on me won't help either. I'm going to circulate for a bit, you lot are pissing me off."

Effy and Katie watched her go, "Do you know why she's behaving like such a prick?" Katie asked her.

Effy nodded, "I think so. On some sub conscious level I think she just wants to cling to a last bit of control. What I don't understand is why letting go of it scares her so much."

"It doesn't matter, they're both as bad as each other. I'm just dying to see the moment they clap eyes on one another." Katie replied.

Effy smiled, "Would you care to make tonight more interesting?"

Katie looked at her suspiciously, "What did you have in mind?"

Effy called Cook and Freds over, "Find Panda, Tommo and JJ, we're going to run a book tonight. Two £10 stakes each, winner takes all."

"What are we going to be betting on?" Freds asked.

Effy laughed, "The first is a straight 50:50 bet, who'll do more eye fucking, Naomi or Emily and there's to be no tactical couple voting, you've got to be honest. For the second bet the winner is whoever gets closest to the total number of eye fucks that take place. JJ can record it and keep hold of the money until we declare the winners."

Both Katie and Cook burst out laughing, "That is genius Eff." Cook said, he beckoned the other three over and outlined what they were going to do.

JJ took all the money and put it inside his jacket. "Right in the interest of fairness, I think we should wait until we've reached 10 you know, eye fuck things before we need to commit ourselves to our choice of woman or total number and then start properly from there. That way we can base it on early evidence and also agree what is legitimate and what is just a normal glance."

They all agreed. "Oh wizzer, I think our little game might have started, I'm pretty sure they've just clocked each other." Panda said.

They moved in unison to get the best vantage point.

Effy started, "definite eye fuck from Naomi, oh and now Emily."

They stood watching, each calling out quietly, "eye fuck, eye fuck, massive eye fuck..."

After about 30 seconds they'd reached 10. "So come on double J, what are the results?"

JJ coughed, "well that was an impressive 10 in 32.5 seconds, Naomi was responsible for 6 and Emily 4."

He began to take the choices. In the end Effy, Katie, Freds and Tommo went for Naomi, Cook went for Emily and JJ said it would be a tie.

They had also agreed, based on what they'd seen, that all looks between the blonde and the redhead counted.

After JJ had taken the guesses to the total amount over the course of the night he looked at his watch. "Right the game proper lasts until midnight, or when they leave if that's earlier and starts in 3,2,1 GO."

* * *

After Naomi had left the group she wandered around aimlessly for a while, making small talk with clients and colleagues, but her heart wasn't in it, she was desperate to see Emily. She helped herself to a glass of champagne and stood scanning the room. Her search was interrupted by the approach of Mr Stevens and his wife.

"Evening Naomi, you look lovely. May I introduce you to my wife Barbara, this is Naomi Campbell." He said.

The woman smiled warmly at her and held out her hand, "It's so wonderful to meet you at last, unfortunately I've missed the past couple of these things so we've not met before. David's told me so much about you."

Naomi shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Stevens, although your husband is far too professional to talk much about personal matters at work so I doubt I know as much about you. We only found out Olivia was your daughter the other week."

Barbara Stevens laughed, "That wasn't entirely David's fault, Olivia can be very strong willed when she wants." Her face clouded over slightly, "It was such a shame when she left Short & Milner, she seemed to love it here."

Naomi picked her words carefully, "Yes it was, she was doing very well. I had high hopes for her, but I suppose it wasn't meant to be."

"So no Emily glued to your side tonight? That is a rarity." David Stevens asked.

Naomi sighed, "I'm afraid not, we've had a bit of a falling out actually. In fact it was about whether we came to the awards ceremony together, we're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

He looked at her, "That's a shame, I've always thought you make a most striking couple."

The blonde sighed again, "So did I but it appears we make a very stubborn couple too. I'm hoping..." she stopped mid sentence as she saw a flash of red. Both David and Barbara Stevens followed her gaze to where Emily was chatting to some of her clients.

Naomi gasped for air and thought so that's what they mean by breathtaking, she literally couldn't breathe. Emily was wearing a black halter neck dress, which plunged in a V at the front. It was floor length and when she moved slightly Naomi could see it had a split in one side which revealed the redhead's leg. She turned around to say something and Naomi gasped again as her exposed back was revealed. Emily had also curled her hair and tied it up slightly so the red locks fell softly over her shoulders.

Naomi knew she was staring but she was mesmerised by the redhead, "Fucking hell she looks stunning."

Emily was in the middle of a sentence when she suddenly felt she was being watched, she knew exactly who was staring at her, she could just feel it and even though she tried her hardest, she couldn't help but turn around. It was her turn to gasp as she saw Naomi, she looked incredible and Emily was immediately totally captivated by the blonde. Their eyes locked and she saw Naomi give her a small smile, Emily returned the smile briefly before remembering why they had fallen out. She broke the gaze and returned to the conversation.

She was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, "Emily may I borrow you for a second, I'd like you to meet my wife." Mr Stevens asked.

"Of course, that would be lovely," Emily answered immediately. It was only as they got closer she realised that they were headed over to where Naomi stood.

"Emily Fitch, this is my wife Barbara," David Stevens said making the introductions.

Emily took the hand that was offered to her and shook it, "It's lovely to meet you, we met your daughter Olivia the other week." She stopped conscious of the fact she'd said we instead of I. She was still refusing to acknowledge the blonde to her side.

"Yes Naomi has already mentioned that, and Olivia said she ran into you both." The woman smiled.

Emily risked a sideways glance at Naomi and nearly had to steady herself when she saw the look she was giving her. It was a mixture of longing, love and lust.

She turned to face her, "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi, you should dress up more often, you look nice. I mean in that dress." Naomi said, conveying her unspoken words with her eyes.

Emily licked her lips, "Thanks, you look good too."

They held each other's gaze for slightly too long before Emily broke it, "Well I should probably get back to entertaining my clients. It was nice meeting you Mrs Stevens, hopefully we'll get a chance to chat more later."

As she turned away she heard Naomi say "Ems" very quietly. She turned back to the blonde, "Good luck for tonight, not that you'll need it."

Emily nodded, "Thanks"

After she had gone Naomi also made her excuses and left.

Barbara Stevens turned to her husband, "I'm not quite sure which one of them was uncomfortable in coming to this event together, I suspect Naomi. In any case it's pointless as you'd have to be blind not to see the chemistry between the two of them."

"I know, it's one of the worst kept secrets in the company. Everyone knows they're together but we're respecting their privacy, so until they make it official no one ever says anything. They're always all over each other in the canteen and they don't even realise it." David replied.

Behind them John Foster caught the end of the conversation before making his presence known, he made small talk with them both before spotting the person he wanted to talk to.

"David, Barbara, will you excuse me a moment." He said before walking over to Mark.

"Alright John, enjoying yourself?" Mark asked.

Foster smiled, "I've got a job for you and then I'll definitely be enjoying myself more."

* * *

Katie gave a small wave as she spotted her parents and James come into the hotel. They waved back excitedly and made their way over, grabbing a drink as they did.

"Oh love it looks lovely, did you do all this?" Rob asked her.

Katie puffed out her chest, "Mostly, but I do have some assistants helping me."

Effy snorted, "Don't let them hear you saying that in PR, they'll kill you."

"Mum you remember Effy? She shares a flat with Emily and Naomi and called round the house once." Katie said.

Jenna flinched slightly when she heard the two names but held out her hand, "Of course, how are you."

"Very well thank you Mrs Fitch. How are you Rob, still keeping busy at that gym of yours I see, I think you're even more buff than the last time I saw you." Effy asked.

Rob blushed, "Well you can't be in bad shape, if you want people to believe they can get fit."

Jenna looked confused, "When did you meet Elisabeth?"

"Oh, you know the night I dropped our Emily off that time. I popped in to settle her down." Rob answered.

"I see." His wife said coldly, "Speaking of Emily is she here?"

As if on cue the redhead walked up, she was only looking for Effy so she didn't notice who else was there. "Hey Eff, can I borrow you for a second?" She stopped as they all stared at her.

"Hello Emily, you look very beautiful tonight" her Mother's voice caught her off guard.

She turned slowly, "Mum, I didn't realise you were there. I'd wouldn't have come over otherwise. When you've got a minute Eff." She turned to go.

"Emily please, can't we just try to start a small conversation." Jenna pleaded.

Emily looked back at her, "We can have a conversation again once you apologise to me for the way you treated me and acknowledge that I'm with Naomi now."

Jenna looked uncomfortable, "Is she around then, Naomi?"

Emily waved her hand, "She's here somewhere, I've not really seen her. I've got to go."

Effy smiled at Jenna, "I should see what she wanted, nice seeing you again."

Just then James let out a "Wow." They all followed his stare over to the blonde stood chatting animatedly in a small group. "Emily is so lucky."

Jenna peered over to the group, "So that's Naomi then I assume?"

Katie nodded, "Yes that's her."

Jenna continued to size her up, "I suppose she is quite attractive, although that's not her natural hair colour."

"Mum she's gorgeous, what's the matter with you, even Dad thinks so he told me" James replied.

Rob aimed a kick at him before saying "She is quite easy on the eye love."

Just then she looked up and saw them staring at her, she gave James a wave and beckoned him over. He practically ran to meet her and nearly died as she gave him a hug when she saw him. Rob looked at his wife, "I'd better go and say hello."

Jenna watched as the blonde leaned over and kissed Rob on the cheek. "What do you think of her, Katie? Be honest."

Katie paused, "Right now I think she's a dick. But 99% of the time I think she's great and is perfect for Emily, she really loves her Mum."

"Why don't you think she's great right now?" Jenna asked.

Katie paused, unsure of what to say, "She and Ems have had a bit of a fight and they're not really speaking to each other. It's driving the rest of us mad, especially Effy who has to live with them both. It's only a temporary blip, but sometimes I wish I could just bang their heads together."

Jenna sighed, "Are they happy? I mean apart from at the moment, is Emily happy?"

Katie smiled, "Mum, she's so happy it makes you want to vomit."

Jenna looked over to where her husband and son stood chatting easily and laughing with the blonde woman. Rob looked up and said something to Naomi who shook her head. Then James chipped in and the blonde shrugged. She followed them over to where Jenna and Katie stood.

"Jenna love, this is Naomi, I thought it was about time you two met." Rob said.

Naomi put out her hand, "Hello Mrs Fitch, it's nice to meet you at last."

Jenna took the hand and shook it staring her directly in the eye, "You too."

The two women stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. Katie broke the silence, "So what's the verdict on Emily's outfit then?"

Naomi looked over to where the redhead was chatting with Effy and some of their corporate clients, "She looks stunning, I don't think I've ever seen her look so beautiful, it took my breath away."

Jenna looked at her daughter, "She was always pretty as a child but she really has turned into a magnificent young woman, she seems so confident and sure of herself. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"She's always been amazing as far as I'm concerned." The blonde replied.

Katie looked at her, "I bet you're just kicking yourself you've fallen out because you didn't want to be here as a couple."

Jenna looked shocked, "Is that what your fight was about, because you were embarrassed to be seen with her?"

Naomi turned, "Mrs Fitch, I don't want to seem rude but what Emily and I do or don't fight about is none of your business. You don't know the first thing about me and you don't know anything about me and Emily. I'd prefer you kept your judgments to yourself."

"Naomi, just because I haven't spoken to Emily in months doesn't mean I've stopped caring about her. I'm just surprised, given what you've just said, that you don't want to be seen with her." Jenna replied.

The blonde sighed exasperatedly, "Look Jenna, we've only just met, so I'm not sure why I feel the need to justify myself to you. Will everyone please get it into their heads that this has nothing to do with Emily or the way I feel about her. I love your daughter more than anything else in the world. I'm not embarrassed or ashamed, I just don't think it's professional to mix your personal life with work too much. I mean Katie and Cook have hardly spoken all evening and I don't see you making a fuss about that."

Jenna looked confused, "Katie, who's Cook?"

Katie turned to the blonde, "Nice one Naomi. Cook's my boyfriend Mum."

Rob's ears pricked up, "Did I hear the word boyfriend mentioned Katiekins? I think I need to have a chat with this young man. Find out what his intentions are."

Katie scowled at Naomi again, "Now do you see why I didn't want to tell them? Thanks for landing me in the shit."

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was a secret. Although you've got a fucking cheek having a go at me, I'm not the only one uncomfortable with going public with my relationship am I Katie?" Naomi replied.

Katie glared at her, "Just fuck off, this is different."

Naomi looked over to where Cook was obviously sharing a dirty joke with some colleagues, "Really? Are you quite sure you're not just a little bit embarrassed?"

Before the twin could reply, the announcement came that the awards were about to start and the toastmaster asked they all take their seats.

"Saved by the bell eh Katie?" Naomi said with a smile.

* * *

Emily took her seat next to Effy and sighed as she noticed Naomi was sat diagonally across from her in the row in front. Panda was one side of her and Foster and Mark sat the other, they both had slight smiles playing on their lips and Emily felt like reaching over and slapping the pair of them. She turned to say something to Effy but stopped as she saw the brunette staring at Foster with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"You ok Eff?" She whispered.

The brunette shook herself, and her face returned to its normal half amused, half disinterested expression, "I'm fine. More to the point, how are you baring up? Got your speeches planned?"

Emily blushed, "I'm sure there won't be any need for speeches, there are plenty of trainees in corporate who have done more distinguished things than me."

Effy smiled knowingly, "We'll see." She motioned towards the blonde sitting in front of her, "I wasn't just talking about the awards. Do you want to swap seats?"

Emily shook her head, "I'm fine here thanks." It was true, from her vantage point she could see Naomi's profile and mentally trace a line down her face. It was taking all her strength not to reach out and stroke her neck, or to run her fingers through her hair. "What are you doing?" she said to herself.

Naomi sat staring straight ahead, she knew how close Emily was and she knew if she turned even slightly she would be able to see her. She bit her lip and risked it and glanced round quickly and was met by the perfect brown eyes staring straight at her, for the second time that night she felt like all the air was being sucked from the room. She broke the gaze and turned back to the front, her whole body was shaking slightly. God it was going to be hell getting through tonight.

They ran through a number of awards quite quickly, best sales team, most improved department, client pitch of the year. Naomi just sat there blah, blah, blah she thought.

Finally David Stevens took to the stage, "And now we come to my favourite part of the evening, where we recognise the achievements of some of the people who are the future of Short & Milner. I'm always surprised by the amazing range of talent we continue to attract and this year's trainee intake are no exception. So let's get started with the award for most promising sales trainee, which this year goes to James Cook."

They all stood up and clapped, the sales team started to chant "Cook, Cook, Cook, Cook"

Cook stood up and took a bow, he blew Katie a kiss as he walked up to the stage to collect the award, "Thanks Mr Stevens, I'm not one for long speeches so all I want to say is you made the right choice." Everyone in the room laughed.

JJ also picked up an award for his work in the business analysis team and just stood on the stage waving until Freds went up and led him down.

"Most promising trainee in PR, Ms Katie Fitch." Mr Stevens announced.

Katie's hands flew to her mouth in surprise and she started to fan her face. She walked onto the stage gazing around in awe, "Oh my goodness, this is so unexpected. I really don't know what to say."

Emily rolled her eyes at Effy, "Fucking hell talk about hamming it up, she's been practicing her speech for weeks now."

Katie continued, "I'd like to thank my parents and brother James who are sitting at the back there. My twin Emily, all of my friends here. Finally, thank you to all of my wonderful colleagues in PR, we make a fantastic team. Oh and thank you to Mr Stevens for recruiting me, I can't believe I get paid to go to parties, it's every girl's dream."

Mark got the not for profit award and managed to make everyone laugh with his speech, it wasn't that it was funny, it was excruciating. "Hi, thanks very much and like my main man Cook there, choosing me was the best thing, yeah."

Naomi turned to Panda and snorted, "Jesus, you're shitting me, he thinks he can behave like Cook." She caught Emily's eye and smiled, "I hope your speech is better."

Emily gulped down a laugh, "It could hardly be worse could it?"

Mark sat down and Foster patted him on the shoulder. Effy leaned forward, "How touching."

"Now we come to our penultimate award, most promising trainee in Corporate. I have the pleasure of saying this goes to Ms Emily Fitch."

Emily got up and made her way to the stage, "Thank you Mr Stevens, it's a real honour to have your work recognised like this. Obviously I'd like to thank my family especially Katie, my identical but very different, twin. I'd like to thank all of the friends I've made here, who make it such an enjoyable place to work. Finally, I'd like to thank my colleagues in Corporate, especially Effy from whom I've learnt so much. Thank you."

She walked off the stage to cheers and made her way back to her seat, she saw Effy lean forward and squeeze Naomi's shoulder. As she sat down the blonde turned to her "Well done." She said smiling sadly.

Emily signalled to Effy that she wanted to swap seats, she leaned forward and whispered, "Naomi, I didn't think you'd want me to draw attention to us, that's why I didn't say anything about you." She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Naomi turned and placed her hand over the redhead's "I know, I just didn't expect it to feel so crap."

Emily sat back and sighed, this is a total mess she thought. She felt like crying and it wasn't until Effy nudged her she realised Mr Stevens was speaking again.

"And now for our final award, most promising trainee overall. We have an unusual situation this year in that it's a joint award. I believe the last time this happened was between Ms Campbell and Ms Stonem, so you can see we are talking about a very high calibre of recruit. This year's two most promising trainees are Mark Davies and Ms Emily Fitch."

Emily was genuinely shocked, she stood up and made her way back to the stage. Mark swaggered behind her.

Foster leaned over to Naomi, "Don't worry, you're sure to get a special mention this time." He said with a sneer.

Mark let Emily talk first, "Wow, unlike my sister I am genuinely shocked." A ripple of laughter went round the room. "I shouldn't have bothered leaving the stage last time, I'll keep this short as I've already done my thank you speech. There was one person who I forgot to mention, someone who has believed in me from the first day I met her at the interviews. She said to me on that day I should have more confidence and mainly due to her friendship and support, now I do. So thank you Naomi."

A large round of applause came from the crowd. She stared down at the blonde who was clapping and smiling at her, "I'm sorry, I love you." Naomi mouthed to her.

Emily smiled back and mouthed, "me too."

Mark coughed, "I'll see if I can do a better speech this time." A small ripple of laughter. "Thanks for this honour and to all those at Short & Milner, it is a great company to work for. I'd particularly like to thank John Foster for being an excellent mentor and a willing teacher. But I can't leave without thanking the two people who have made it possible for me to excel. Emily is standing next to me and Naomi is just sitting down there. Stand up Naomi please so everyone can see you."

The blonde glanced at Foster who was smugly sitting there, she turned to Effy who just shrugged. Reluctantly Naomi rose from her seat.

"I know you're probably wondering why I've singled these two people out but it might help if I told you that they're not just friends as Emily implied in her speech. I genuinely believe I wouldn't have been given the opportunity to get involved in the Habitat for Humanity project which I think played a major factor in me getting this accolade, if Naomi and Emily hadn't been distracted by screwing each other so much."

An audible gasp went round the room and Naomi looked in horror at the stage, she turned to Foster who was now grinning at her, "You cunt." She turned and ran from the room.

Emily turned to Mark, "You prick, what the fuck did you do that for?" She set off after the blonde, hoping to God she'd be able to catch her.

* * *

Emily ran from the room and saw Naomi ahead of her, fuck she can move fast in those shoes she thought as she chased her.

Back in the auditorium Foster was shaking Mark by the hand, "Job well done, my evening has improved no end."

He turned to find Effy smiling coldly at him, "You just couldn't resist, could you John?"

People we're milling around talking animatedly about what had just happened. Effy went over to the others and they called the Fitch family over.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Katie asked.

Effy shook her head, "This is something they need to sort out on their own. Anyway, we've got phase 2 to play out, but I want to wait until Naomi and Emily get back. I told you he'd fuck up didn't I?"

Cook nodded, "Sure did babe, I just hope they can work it out, because if this causes them to split up I am going to kick the shit out of him so badly he'll be eating through a straw for the rest of his life."

Suddenly the room went silent as voices came over the PA.

"_Naomi wait, please." Emily said._

"_Just leave me alone and fuck off Emily." Came the angry reply._

Effy looked at Freds, "What the fuck?"

"Oh shit, they were miked up on the stage, Emily must still be wearing hers." Freds stated.

"Anyone got any popcorn?" was Effy's amused reply.

* * *

The redhead finally caught up with her girlfriend.

"Naomi wait, please." Emily said.

"Just leave me alone and fuck off Emily." Came the angry reply.

Emily shook her head, "No, we need to talk about this. I'm not letting you run away and bury your head in the sand."

Naomi stared at her, "What is there to talk about? You were there, Mark has just publicly outed us on that stage. Although this is what you wanted all along so you're probably pleased."

"That's unfair. What I wanted was for you to be proud to be in that room with me on your arm, not for some fucking arsehole to make the decision for you." Emily replied.

Naomi sighed, "How many more fucking times do I have to spell this out to you, me not wanting to be openly gay in work is nothing to do with being ashamed or not proud of you. I just don't want it to be common knowledge."

Emily laughed bitterly, "Well if it wasn't common knowledge before, it certainly is now."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Did you see Foster's face? I knew his apparent turnaround was too good to be true, this has his fingerprints all over it."

"People will know he was behind it, Mark's not bright enough to come up with this all by himself." Emily stated.

Naomi snorted, "It doesn't matter what people believe. He'll deny all involvement and Mark will take all the blame, his head is shoved so far up Foster's arse he'll do anything he says. As usual, it'll be our word against his."

"But surely Mr Stevens won't let this go unpunished?" Emily said incredulously.

Naomi sighed, "Emily, Mr Stevens is a very fair man, he can't act on a hunch or a rumour he needs evidence. And there is none, just like when Foster tried to rape me and just like when he threatened me in the supermarket.

_[Back in the auditorium, all eyes turned to John Foster, who coolly shook his head.]_

Emily moved towards the blonde, "I'm sorry baby, I'm just trying to help."

"Get away from me, don't touch me," Naomi flinched.

Emily winced as if she had been struck, "Just what is your fucking problem? So now you find me repulsive?"

Naomi sneered at her, "I thought it was the other way round, after all you're the one who has been sleeping on the sofa for the past week and a half."

"Naomi, I just don't understand. What does it matter what people in work think? Your sexuality doesn't define you, it's just one part of who you are." Emily said

Naomi laughed, "Where did you get that little sound bite, from your counselling sessions?"

_["That was a cheap shot," Katie said, "I didn't even know she knew about them." She glared at her Mum._

"_She's hurting and lashing out, she'll go much lower than that if she has to believe me." Effy replied.]_

"You fucking bitch, how dare you throw that back in my face." Emily was close to tears.

"Oh great, here come the waterworks." Naomi scoffed.

Emily looked at her, "What is wrong with you? Why are you being so horrible?"

"Oh let me think, my life at work has been a misery for the past couple of months, I've been sidelined and pushed out of a job I loved. Now I've been publicly humiliated in front of most of the company and my clients. I used to be somebody at work Emily, Naomi Campbell, bad assed bitch, I had a reputation. Then you come along and it all falls apart." Naomi told her.

Emily started to get angry again, "Oh so this is my fault is it? Yeah you've got a reputation. The Ice Maiden, arrogant, self important, cold, detached, couldn't give a fuck about anybody, over inflated opinion of herself, bit of an ego maniac."

_[Cook nodded his head "I'm impressed, Red is definitely fighting her corner."]_

Naomi stared at her, "Maybe that's true but it meant I had respect and it was what made me good at my job. I like the Ice Maiden. She's uncomplicated and she gets things done with the minimum amount of fuss."

Emily laughed at her, "Well here's a news flash for you, I don't. I don't like Ice Maiden Naomi at all, because actually she's a bit of a cunt."

Naomi turned on her, "Oh sorry, I forgot I'm speaking to Mary fucking Poppins, practically perfect in every way."

_[Effy said "Don't speak too soon Cook, I've got a feeling this is fight back time."]_

"Don't try to turn this around, we were talking about you not me." Emily countered.

"Why not? You've had your say on my character flaws, I think it's only fair I do the same, or can you dish it out but not take it?" Naomi asked.

_["They're going to tear each other apart, can't we do something to stop them?" Katie said._

_Effy stopped her, "Katie, I told you this is something they need to work through themselves. And besides I'm enjoying myself. Naomi in full flow is quite something, but it would seem Naomi and Emily in full flow takes things to a whole new level."]_

"I can take it, give it your best shot, let's see what you really think of me." Emily glowered at her.

"Where do you want me to start? Your annoying habits are probably as good a place as any. Like all those post it notes you leave lying around with instructions and stupid smiley faces."

Emily gasped, "You said that was cute."

"Did I? Sorry, I meant irritating. What about the fact you are always moving my stuff so I can never find anything because it's not in the place it's supposed to be?" Naomi offered.

Emily snorted, "That's called tidying up Naomi, it's what grown-ups do. I'm not your fucking mother."

"Funny that, because it feels like I'm back living with my Mum sometimes, although you probably can't remember, seeing as yours kicked you out because you were gay." Naomi said with derision.

She continued, "I met her earlier by the way, she seemed ok, and nowhere near the monster you've made her out to be. Tell me again why it's taken six months for me to be introduced to her?"

"You know exactly why." Emily answered quietly. "I'm not speaking to her until she apologises."

"No Emily, that's what you say. But Katie used to give me a hard time, she hated you and me being together, now I see her almost as much as you. We see your Dad and James at least twice a month, they weren't exactly putting out the banners at first but now we get on really well. Why not your Mum? Why wouldn't you introduce me to her, give her a chance to get to know me and then maybe she'd be ok too. I'll tell you why, because you're ashamed of me sometimes, and you're an insecure coward. So I don't like cowardly Emily much, she's spineless and a wimp, in fact she's a bit needy and desperate too and needs constant reassurance." Naomi was on a roll.

She took a breath before continuing, "Do you know what other Emily I don't like? Manipulative Emily, the one that sulks when she doesn't get her own way, the one that throws her toys out of the pram and has a tantrum. She's the one who uses sex as a weapon, and withholds it by sleeping on the sofa, just to try and make me give in when we disagree about something. Manipulative Emily is a childish, petulant, mean, spoilt brat."

Emily looked at her, "Have you quite finished or are you going to continue being over bearing Naomi, you know the one who thinks she's always right and just talks and talks and talks until you lose the will to live and give in just to get her to shut the fuck up?"

"Not even close, we haven't even covered middle aged Emily. You know the one who's sanctimonious and looks down her nose at you when you pour yourself a drink and reminds you that you have work tomorrow, the one who never wants to go out clubbing, the one who's a funsponge."

Emily stared at her, "A funsponge?" her mouth started to twitch.

"Yeah funsponge, it's Cook's word he uses it about Freddie a lot." Naomi answered also starting to smile.

_[Cook held his hands up and looked at Freds, "Sorry man."_

_Freds shrugged, "It's not like I don't know you call me that. JJ told me."]_

Emily started to laugh, "Is there anything about me you do like?"

Naomi walked over to where Emily stood and pulled her into a kiss, "Plenty, I'm sorry for being such a bitch about your counselling."

Emily kissed her back, "I'm sorry I called Ice Maiden Naomi a cunt. She can actually be very sexy, especially when she's determined and passionate about what she believes in and is prepared to fight for it even if she gets hurt in the process. She's the one who was prepared to risk her own career to get me away from Foster."

"I don't hate your post it notes, either. I've got them all in a scrapbook and I tick them off when I've done them. And I'm sorry I called you a spoilt brat." Naomi looked contrite.

Emily shook her head, "No you were right I am manipulative when I don't get my own way and I sulk, I'll try not to do it in the future as I don't find it a particularly attractive trait in other people."

She paused, " Naoms, I'm sorry if I'm boring and a don't want go out. I know we act like an old married couple sometimes even though we're only in our 20's. I don't mean to be a nag."

The blonde shook her head, "You're not boring or a nag. Let's be honest you only tell me off when I pour another drink when I'm already pissed and usually making a tit of myself. You only nag me because you know I'm a lazy sod and unless you keep on at me I won't ever get anything done. Usually we prefer to stay in because we can think of something far more interesting to do than go clubbing. I still don't think Katie's forgiven us for the last time we went out to a club with them and could only manage to stay for half an hour because we wanted to go home and rip each other's clothes off."

Emily laughed, "Not to mention the fact we turned up two hours late for the same reason. I don't mean to be a funsponge either, but one of us has got to be sensible sometimes, and you seem to find it harder than me. If I hadn't insisted we save some money we'd have never been able to afford that private villa in Spain."

Naomi laughed, "Exactly, we'd have been stuck in a crowded hotel and then how would we have been able to get an all over tan? Babe, funsponge Emily is going to be the one who makes sure that we have the perfect future, she's the boss."

Emily stroked Naomi's cheek, "I'm sorry I've been sleeping on the sofa and you're right I was trying to punish you by withholding sex, which is stupid because I don't get to have it either. You must be grumpy."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Em, we haven't had sex in a week and a half, I'm way past the grumpy stage, I'm like a coiled spring I feel like anything could set me off."

"I promise I'll make it up to you later, lots of times." Emily kissed her. "Are you ready to go back and face the music?"

Naomi nodded, "If you're with me I can face anything. Come on," she took Emily's hand and they began walking back towards the ceremony.

* * *

In the auditorium the final part of the conversation was being broadcast as the pair made their way back.

"_I meant fuckable by the way." Naomi said._

"_What?" the redhead replied._

_Naomi clarified, "When I said you looked nice in that dress, I meant fuckable."_

_Emily laughed, "I know what you meant, it was written all over your face. But just imagine how fuckable I'm going to look out of it, especially as I'm going commando."_

_Naomi blew out her cheeks, "Jesus Christ Em, that's so unfair. Coiled fucking spring remember?"_

Effy turned to Katie, "See I told you it would work out fine. Now that they're on their way back we can totally fuck up Foster's life, who's with me?"

They all confirmed their assent and Katie turned to her family, "We need to go and sort something out but I'll be back soon and you can meet Cook properly ok?"

They walked towards the stage with Effy barking orders, "JJ, Tommo set the recording up, Freds and Cook sentry duty as usual, Katie, Panda make sure Naomi and Emily get a front row seat and I'm off to talk to Mr Stevens."

She walked over to where he was standing, "Mr Stevens, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to go back on the stage, we've got a special award we'd like to give out. I think you'll be very interested, you too Mrs Stevens."

They both looked at her with a confused expression, "Ok Elisabeth, do what you have to do."

Effy took to the stage just as Naomi and Emily entered the room, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

Naomi leaned over towards Emily and whispered, "I guess we caused quite a stir."

A puzzled look crossed both their faces as they heard Naomi's words echo through the hall.

Effy's voice came over the PA, "Ladies and Gentlemen, a marvellous example of when not to leave your microphone on, I'm sure you'll agree." The guests laughed.

Emily stared in horror as she removed the microphone from her dress, "Oh fuck. Can someone switch this off please?"

Effy continued, "Nevertheless I'm sure you'll also agree they make a wonderful couple, so may I present Bristol's finest, and certainly my favourite, lesbians; Naomi Campbell and Emily Fitch, or as we like to call them Naomily."

The whole room broke out into applause and cheers, while Naomi and Emily stood rooted to the spot in shock.

Just then Foster walked up to them, Mark was trailing behind him, "How sweet, but I hope you've got a good lawyer. You can't go round making accusations like that without proof ladies."

Cook, Freds, Katie and Panda stood between him and the couple, "I think you'd better fuck off Foster, don't you?"

Effy's voice cut across the room again, "Sorry to keep interrupting but tonight we have a special award to present based on the votes of a number of the trainees passing through the Short & Milner programme. Sadly some of them no longer work for the company for various reasons so couldn't be here tonight, but we have some messages of support pre recorded. The accolade is called the John Foster award for recruitment, and aptly the man himself it the first and hopefully last person to receive it."

Foster started to make his way to the stage but his way was barred by Cook, "Don't think so mate."

"No Cook, if Mr Foster wants to say a few words why don't you boys escort him up here, paying him your customary care and attention of course." Effy said.

Cook and Freds picked him up roughly by his arms and dragged him onto the stage, Katie followed them.

Naomi turned to Panda, "What's going on?"

Panda smiled, "You'll see, why don't you two come down to the front, I think you'll want ringside seats." The three of them made their way down to the front of the hall.

Effy gave them both a wave, "Right shall we proceed. Mr Foster any last words from the condemned man?"

"You fucking bitch, you won't get away with this. I'll see you in every court in the land." He spat at Effy.

She leaned over so the mike couldn't pick up her voice and smiled sweetly at him, "I warned you to leave them alone didn't I? I was very clear about the consequences if you tried to fuck up their relationship again? No one messes with my friends and gets away with it, you had a choice and you made the wrong call, so now I'm going to fuck you up so badly you'll never recover."

She nodded over to Tommo and JJ and they started to play the recording. The audience listened in horror to the first part with Panda and there were gasps as one after the other the testimonies played out.

When it had finished the room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

Effy broke the silence, "So it's easy to see why Mr Foster is a deserving recipient of this award, especially as it is certain that we can add another attempted rape to his list of achievements. Take him back down boys."

Cook and Freds dragged him down the steps and threw him in a heap at the bottom. Just as he got to his feet David Stevens walked over. Foster looked terrified and began to appeal to him, "David, please be reasonable."

Mr Stevens looked at him in disgust before punching him hard in the face, "You're fired now get out. We'll send your things later."

Foster turned on him, "Bad move that David, in front of all these witnesses, I could have you for assault."

Cook laughed at him and shook his head, "What witnesses? All I saw was you trip down the stairs, you clumsy boy. Ain't that right Freds?"

Freds nodded, "Yeah, officer it was exactly as he said, a nasty accident."

Mark shuffled forward, "I'll be a witness, I saw him punch you."

Emily sneered at him, "Why don't you just fuck off as well, you snivelling creep."

Mark turned around, "Jealous he had a pop at your girlfriend? She probably wouldn't need to fuck you at all if she'd had it from a real man. You're just sloppy seconds you disgusting dyke."

Emily was about to hit him when Naomi stepped in, "Please Em, allow me." Her fist connected fully with the centre of his face and blood started gushing from his nose as he fell to the floor.

"If you ever speak to her like that again I'll kill you, now fuck off." Naomi said.

Effy came over, "Cook, Freds get rid of them."

* * *

Emily picked up Naomi's hand, "Babe this is going to bruise badly if you don't get some ice on it."

Naomi smiled at her "I don't care it was totally worth it."

David Stevens walked over, "I've been onto the office to warn them in case he tries to get in. That was an impressive right hook. How's your hand?"

Naomi grinned, "it'll be fine after I've got some ice on it, how's yours?"

He smiled, "Not too bad. Naomi, Emily told me you were thinking of resigning. I assume now that Foster is gone this is no longer your intention, especially as we need an interim Head of Section, the job's yours if you want it."

The blonde turned to Emily who was smiling sweetly at her, "Now who's telling tales behind someone's back?"

Emily shrugged, "Would it help my defence if I said I was trying to protect you?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "I suppose I can't argue with that, well played Fitch."

She turned back to Mr Stevens, "No I won't be resigning and I'd be happy to accept the job."

"Good, come and see me on Monday and we'll discuss your new salary and terms. Now I think I need to get home to my daughter." He went off to find his wife.

Naomi turned to Effy, "I thought I told you no retaliation?"

Effy smiled, "When did I ever listen to you, and besides I think it worked out quite well."

"Right let's get you home and put some ice on that hand. I want you in full working order, we've got a long night ahead of us." Emily said to Naomi.

Naomi grinned at her, "Excellent, bossy Emily is coming out to play, this does bode well."

Just then JJ interjected, "Excuse me was that a normal glance or an eye fuck?"

They both looked at him, "What?"

JJ repeated, "The look Naomi just gave you, was that an eye fuck or a normal look?"

Emily stared at him, "Why? What's in that book JJ, hand it over."

The redhead snatched the book, "I don't believe it, they're actually betting on how many times we eye fucked each other tonight. What happens if it was an normal look?"

"Then Cook wins as you've got one more than Naomi." JJ answered.

"And if it was an eye fuck?" Emily asked.

JJ beamed, "Then I win because I said it would be a tie."

Naomi smiled at him, "Then it was definitely an eye fuck JJ."

He punched the air, "Yes!"

Emily and Naomi made their way out to the hotel lobby where they ran into Jenna, Rob and James.

"Alright girls, can we give you a lift home?" Rob asked.

Emily shook her head, "It's out of the way Dad, we'll just get a cab."

Jenna looked awkward, "Emily, please darling. I'm sorry, for everything. The counselling, the recriminations and most of all for saying what I said about Naomi, it's obvious you mean the world to her. I know it won't be easy but can we at least try to get some sort of relationship back on track?"

Emily studied her, "I suppose we could try but I'm not promising anything."

"That would be wonderful. I'd like to invite you both round for Sunday dinner, I'm asking Katie and Cook too. Obviously not tomorrow as you'll be quite tired I expect ahem, but perhaps next weekend." Jenna ventured tentatively.

Emily shook her head, "We can't do next weekend as we've said we'd help Naomi's Mum out with some things."

Naomi cut in, "We'd love to come for lunch next Sunday. What? We can rearrange with my Mum and it would be nice for me to get to know your Mum better don't you think?"

Emily smiled, "Ok, we'll be round next Sunday. Night everyone."

They walked outside to hail a cab, "Well that was an eventful awards ceremony." Emily said.

Naomi kissed her, "Yes, and the night isn't over yet."

"Like I said, eventful." The redhead replied.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I re-read the last chapter and decided I was just tired and grumpy when I posted it so it it hasn't changed.**

**Ready for another update? Good, here it is. It's a long chapter so I've tried to break it up as best I could but I apologise if it seems choppy in places. **

**Finally we discover why Naomi was getting so stressed about people at work knowing they were a couple and also why Emily didn't want Naomi to meet her Mum.**

**There are some twisty analogies in here so I hope they make sense.**

**Please review, you know you want to, and it makes me very happy to get them.**

* * *

Emily and Naomi sat in the cab on the way home. They were holding hands and every now and then they would glance towards each other and smile. Emily sighed, "Naomi, I didn't tell you I loved you."

The blonde looked at her, "Yes you did."

Emily looked puzzled, "No I didn't, you said it to me but I didn't say it back."

Naomi smiled at her, "So just because you didn't actually say those three words you think you didn't tell me you loved me?"

Emily shrugged, "No and I feel bad about it."

"Emily, you showed me you love me so many times tonight it doesn't matter if you actually say the words." Naomi replied.

Emily looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Naomi smiled, "Baby, the speech you gave told me you love me, the fact that you came after me when I ran out told me you love me, the fact that we're going over to your parents tells me you love me. It's not just the words, the actions are important too."

Emily looked at her, "Ok, but I need you to know that I love you and I need to I say it."

Naomi traced circles on her palm, "I do know, but I'll never tire of you saying it."

Emily smiled, "I can't believe everybody heard our conversation."

Naomi coughed, "Er, I think argument is a better word. I can't believe the amount of blokes who kept staring at us, you know they were trying to imagine us in bed together and some of them were our clients. What is it with men and lesbian fantasies?"

Emily laughed, "At least you didn't have to cope with people trying to look up your skirt to check if you were going commando, the most disturbing thing was that more often than not it was my brother. How weird is that?"

The blonde smiled, "He's always been very curious but he has a point, it's only your word." She leant over and put her hand up Emily's dress, she moved it further up her thigh until she could feel the heat emanating from the redhead. She gently stroked her and smiled as Emily gasped.

Naomi removed her hand and looked at her, "Definitely true then."

Emily stared at her, "I'm warning you Naomi, if you tease me when we get home I'll kill you."

The blonde smiled, "we are home and I can assure you I have no intention of teasing you, at first."

* * *

They paid the cab driver and walked down to the flat. Emily pushed Naomi against the front door kissed her. The blonde groaned as Emily's tongue probed her mouth and her hands wandered over her body.

"Keys? We need to get inside." Emily stated as they broke for air.

Naomi looked in her bag and grew exasperated, "I can't find them. Jesus where the fuck are they?"

Emily found hers and they spilled through the door, the redhead threw her keys down on the floor. Naomi shoved her against the wall and crashed their lips together, Emily let out a gasp as the blonde's tongue entered her mouth. Without breaking contact Naomi reached up and undid the top of Emily's dress. It fell down to expose Emily's breasts. Naomi leaned back and sighed, "Fucking hell you're beautiful" she leant down and hungrily took Emily's nipple in her mouth, Emily groaned as the blonde sucked and licked her before moving over to the other breast.

Naomi stopped for a minute and drew herself level with Emily, "I missed you."

Emily smiled, "I missed you too, now shut up and fuck me."

Naomi grinned and reached down to pull up Emily's dress. She grabbed Emily's thighs and lifted the redhead, Emily wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Without any hesitation Naomi entered her, "Fuck you're wet." She said as she moved her fingers in and out. Emily moaned and thrust her hips to meet the blonde's fingers which were increasing in speed as she grew closer to her climax.

"Jesus Naomi, Oh God. Fucking hell." Emily gasped. With a final thrust Naomi made her come and the two of them collapsed against the wall.

Without waiting to catch their breath they moved down the hall, kissing all the time. They kicked off their shoes and Emily unzipped Naomi's dress, the blonde stepped out of it revealing a silk pair of knickers. Naomi unzipped Emily's dress and went to go upstairs as the redhead discarded it. Emily grabbed her hand, "Lounge, closer."

They entered the lounge and fell to the floor; Emily tugged at the blonde's knickers, cursing as they stuck fast. In the end she managed to yank them off and threw them across the room. Emily opened Naomi's legs and moved between her thighs. She pushed Naomi's legs up and began to lick her.

Naomi gasped, her breath coming in short rasps "Jesus Em, I'm already so close, please."

Emily thrust her fingers into the blonde as she licked and sucked. She increased the frequency and Naomi began to shake, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh yes, EMILY."

Emily collapsed by Naomi's side and they lay on their backs panting. After their breathing had slowed Naomi moved over and kissed the redhead, "Emily Fitch, you are an amazing lover, you know that?"

Emily smiled, "We're amazing together baby. I see your hand is holding up well."

Naomi studied her hand, "hardly even noticed the bruises, didn't care."

"Maybe you should get some ice for it anyway." Emily said.

Naomi shook her head, "No it's fine honestly."

Emily raised her eyebrow and suddenly Naomi understood, "Oh, right, I'll get some ice."

She padded out to the kitchen and Emily could hear the freezer door opening. The redhead got up and pulled some of the sofa cushions onto the floor, she retrieved the duvet she'd been using while she slept on the sofa and made a makeshift bed in front of the fire place.

Naomi walked back into the room and smiled, "You have been busy."

Emily lifted the duvet and Naomi lay down beside her, the redhead gasped as Naomi ran an ice cube across her stomach, "Now Ms Fitch, let's see if I can reacquaint myself with your body in a slightly more controlled way."

Emily smiled as she pulled the blonde towards her for a kiss, "Not too controlled I hope."

* * *

Later Naomi lay back sucking on the last ice cube, Emily lay next to her a contented smile on her face. Naomi crunched the cube and leaned over to kiss the redhead, Emily giggled, "You're all cold."

"Hmmm, I think that's what ice does babe, and I didn't hear you complaining before." Naomi said with a smile.

Emily shifted until she was raised on her side facing the blonde, "I love you."

Naomi smiled and moved until she was mirroring Emily's posture, "And I love you." Suddenly she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked.

"I was just thinking how relieved Effy's going to be. She said if we weren't shagging by the end of the night she'd run around the park naked." Naomi replied.

Emily laughed, "We could always pretend."

Naomi looked at her, "Are you trying to tell me you'd like to see Effy naked?"

Emily shrugged, "She's not exactly a minger is she."

Naomi's face fell, "I suppose not. I've never really thought about it."

Emily stared at her, "Naomi, I'm not serious. Babe look at me, I don't want to see anyone naked ever again apart from you, and me I suppose, although mostly you."

Naomi gave her a weak smile and looked like she was going to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong? It was a joke, in hindsight obviously not a very good one." Emily reached over and stroked Naomi's cheek.

Naomi sighed, "Nothing honestly, it's just I'm feeling a bit insecure after my birthday and the fight."

Emily sat up and pulled her into a hug, "Don't be insecure, I was an idiot not to mention, what did you call me, that's right a childish, petulant, mean spoilt brat. I should have respected the fact that you didn't want people in work to know about us and not been so selfish. Even if I don't understand why, I should have trusted you and known that you had your reasons."

Naomi sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, "At first I genuinely didn't know why I was making such a big deal about it, I just knew it filled me with dread."

"And now?" Emily asked tentatively.

Naomi shrugged, "It's complicated."

Emily smiled at her, "It's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Naomi shook her head, "I want to, but it might be hard for me to explain properly, there's a lot of stuff that I've buried away for a long time. I'm not sure how you'll feel about me afterwards."

"Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. Just take your time and if it gets too much you can stop." Emily said gently.

Naomi smiled at her gratefully, "Ok, I'll try."

* * *

The blonde paused before she started to speak, "You know I said I hated birthdays? Well it's not just because of all the fuss and everything. I hate birthdays because the last time I saw my Dad was on my sixth birthday. I was having a party, nothing massive just some friends from school, believe it or not I was quite a sociable child.

Emily laughed.

Naomi continued, "I was so excited because finally they could get to meet my Dad, I was always going on about him at school and I'm sure some of them thought I was making him up as he was never around. So we were just playing games and my Mum was preparing the food when the phone went. I could tell straight away it was my Dad from my Mum's expression. I don't know what he said but it was obviously something about not being able to make it. She started to get angry with him, telling him I was his only daughter and how for once he could make the bloody effort. I was so embarrassed as all my friends could hear and were giggling."

"That must have been horrible, kids can be so cruel at times." Emily said.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. Anyway he turned up about half an hour later with some shit present he'd clearly bought at a petrol station or somewhere and I could tell he didn't want to be there. He kept looking at his watch and tapping his foot while I was showing him my presents. He barely even acknowledged I was there. After a while he picked a fight with my Mum about something and said he had to go. I burst into tears and begged him to stay, but it was no good. Do you know what his last words to me were?"

Emily shook her head.

Naomi laughed bitterly, "Not you're a good girl, or I love you. The last thing he ever said to me was, 'Jesus, you're just like your mother, always wanting things you can't have. You need to grow up Naomi, get in the real world.' Imagine telling a six year old to grow up, and not just any six year old but your own daughter, someone who looked up to you and thought you could do no wrong."

Emily reached over and took her hand, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. You never saw him again after that?"

Naomi shook her head sadly, "At the time I thought he's just stopped calling but years later my Mum told me she'd said if he couldn't give me the love and attention I needed not to bother coming back. She couldn't stand to see me getting so excited and then disappointed each time he let me down. In any case it didn't take much for him to fuck off without a backward glance."

She sighed, "For ages I used to sit at the window, looking out for him. If a car went past that was the same as his my heart would lift for a second until I realised it wasn't him. I even played stupid games to try to get him to come back, you know, if I don't step on any cracks in the pavement today my Dad will visit me on Saturday, that sort of thing. It didn't ever work of course."

She paused, "This is one of the hard bits."

Emily smiled and leaned over to kiss her, "like I said take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Naomi took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "It doesn't take a genius to work out that it had quite an impact on me. I just shut down really, numbed myself to the pain, but all the time I had all these thoughts and feelings going round in my head that I couldn't process properly. I kept asking myself what I'd done wrong, why didn't my Daddy want to spend time with me the same way other kids Dad's did. I kept thinking of all the things I could have done differently and then maybe he'd have stayed. I could understand that maybe he didn't love my Mum anymore, there were always kids parents getting divorced at school, but their parents always told them it wasn't their fault, that they loved them, that they'd still see them all the time. My Dad hadn't said any of those things, he just told me to grow up. So naturally as you do when you're a six year old I came to the conclusion that I needed to be more like an adult, so when he came back he'd see I'd done what he told me, that I'd listened to him."

Naomi stumbled slightly over her words as they tumbled out, "So I basically threw out all of my toys, even the new ones I'd just got. I refused to play with other children because they were babies, in the end they just left me alone. I used to just sit on my own in school, reading and finding out everything I could about anything. I'm not sure what I thought being more grown up was but I thought that by being by myself was the best way to achieve it. The trouble was being alone means you get more time to think. Do you know what thoughts I was having all the time?"

Emily's face was full of concern, "I don't know, maybe that you'd like to be playing with the other children?"

Naomi shook her head, "God no, I'd already reasoned that what I was doing was for the best. The thoughts that kept going round my head, the first things that entered my head in the morning and the last thing I thought of before I went to sleep were 'it must have been my fault, I'm worthless, not lovable.' I convinced myself the reason my Dad left was because I wasn't worthy of being loved, I was just a disappointment to him, not the daughter he wanted. I didn't understand how he could leave me just like that unless there was something wrong with me. Years later my Mum told me that he hadn't been ready to have a kid, he wanted her to get rid of me. I sometimes still think about what he's doing now. Does he have a family, other children? Does he ever think about me and feel sad?"

Emily reached over to the blonde, "I'm glad your Mum didn't get rid of you. I think you're worthy of being loved."

Naomi smiled at her, "You make me feel worthy, like I'm special. But the reason I told you this is because I used to dream a lot about my Dad. I'd have this recurring nightmare where I would tell him I loved him and he would just laugh and run away. I'd always chase after him but could never catch him. I've been having the dream a lot recently, only now it's not my Dad, it's you."

Emily stared at her, "What do you mean it's me? I'm the one running away, the one you can't catch?"

Naomi nodded and tears welled up in her eyes, "Every night I have that dream and every morning I wake up in a panic in case it's true. That's why every morning I watch you sleep and when you wake up the first thing I say to you is 'good morning beautiful.' You always smile and say 'good morning gorgeous' back and then I calm down, because I know it's just a dream. But for the past week and a half I haven't been able to do that because you haven't been there, so every morning I've woken up with a knot in my stomach and I haven't been able to make it go away. I can't be that six year old again Emily, sitting looking out of the window waiting for something that never happens, feeling like I'm not lovable."

She started to sob and Emily stared into space, horrified that she was the cause of such pain.

"Naomi, Naomi please look at me." Emily said. The blonde looked up, her eyes were red and there were tears spilling down her face.

Emily reached over and cupped her chin, "I promise you I will never sleep on the sofa or anywhere else again. Even if we've had a fight I will stay in our bed and you will always wake up and I'll be there. Every morning you'll say 'good morning beautiful' to me and I will say 'good morning gorgeous' back, even if it's the only thing we say to each other for the rest of the day. Then you'll always know I love you more than anything else in the world. Baby, even when we fight I know you love me even if we don't like each other that much at the time. It's awful to think that you were going through this, please don't doubt how I feel about you. I'll never leave you or stop loving you, ok?"

Naomi gave her a weak smile, "Ok, sorry I'm being so needy, I had to hear you to say it that's all."

Emily smiled at her, "It's ok for you to be needy sometimes, it makes me feel wanted."

Naomi stared at her, "You're always wanted, you're the strong one in this relationship Emily, you're the glue that keeps us together."

Emily laughed and reached over to kiss the blonde, "No I'm not babe, we keep us together. I wouldn't be able to do half the things I do without knowing you're by my side."

* * *

Emily paused, "I'm still a bit confused though, what has that got to do with work?"

Naomi sighed, "I was just getting to that, but I thought a bit of the background would be helpful and I needed to tell you that stuff so you could understand what I'm about to say a bit better. So basically after my Dad left I became a bit of a loner and as I grew up I became more of a sarcastic bitch just to stop people getting close. When I got to my teens I was horrible, I mean really awful, to other people and especially to my Mum."

"Effy said you had a reasonably happy childhood, apart from your Dad and you get on brilliantly with your Mum so you can't have been that bad." Emily stated.

Naomi smiled ruefully, "Em, I've never told anyone this before, not even Effy, it's not something I'm particularly proud of. Mum and I are fine now, but honestly if she never wanted to speak to me again I wouldn't blame her. I drank, took drugs, got into trouble with the police, the lot. I put her through hell. I didn't go to school and used to go off for days at time, just disappear without any notice, she told me afterwards that she used to spend the whole time imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to me. Most of the time she was scared shitless I was going to end up dead, that she'd get a knock on the door and she'd be asked to identify my body. I mean what kind of person puts their Mum through all that?"

Emily stroked her cheek, "That was then, this is now babe. I'm sure you've made it up to her since."

Naomi shook her head, "I'm not sure I'll ever truly make it up to her. Since we've been together I've finally realised how much pain I must have caused her, if anything ever happened to you I think I'd die."

"So how come you managed to turn everything around, I mean you went to uni and look at you now, interim head of section at Short & Milner no less." Emily said with a smile.

Naomi smiled back at her, "Things came to a head when I was about 15, I'd started to burn things. Small stuff at first but then I moved on to larger projects. Eventually I got caught when I tried to burn down my school," She looked at Emily's shocked face, "Don't worry it was at night, no one was in there. But anyway, I was given a caution for attempted arson and the school stipulated that part of the punishment was that I had to get help. As you can imagine I wasn't very receptive but my Mum insisted, she threatened to kick me out unless I went for therapy. Turns out it was one of the best things she could have done."

"So you went to counselling too?" Emily asked.

Naomi shook her head, "No Em, I was sent to a psychiatrist, in a loony bin and everything. Seeing the people in there shocked me into taking it seriously. I saw Dr Grainger for over a year and it really helped me to face up to the way I'd behaved and the reasons why. It sounds like a small thing but apparently I was 'very angry' at my Dad for leaving. You don't know how long it took me to say that. I also discovered that my preferred defence mechanism is to run away, which won't come as a surprise to you."

Emily smiled, "Not a great shock, no. So you run when you can't cope with things?"

Naomi frowned, "Not exactly, I run away when my feelings get too intense. It's hard to describe it but I feel like I'm having a heart attack, I can't breathe and I just need to go away so I can process everything. When we got together it scared the shit out of me because I knew you were the one person who could ruin my life. I wasn't having trouble dealing with how I felt about you per se, or loving a girl, it was the sheer enormity of how much I loved you and how much you could hurt me if it went wrong. I lied to you before, when you asked me if I believed in love at first sight. Because I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, and as soon as I spoke to you and stared into your eyes I knew that I would never love anyone else as much as I loved you. I just spent a long time in denial."

Emily kissed her gently, "Some things are meant to be, I felt the same. It just felt right, you know, like a perfect fit. It was like you could see into my soul, and I wanted you to."

"I know, but it didn't make it any less scary. That's where another one of my therapy tricks kicked in. One of the ways Dr Grainger helped me to cope was by creating a mental image of myself in a hut, it sounds wanky but that is supposed to be the inner core of me, pure Naomi if you like. I've got total control, no one gets in unless I let them and it's where I can remember who I am. Surrounding the hut are lots of barriers stretching outwards which protect me and keep people out. Most of the time people can't even be bothered to get through the first set but some people like Effy and my Mum , get really close to the hut. It's like they're standing outside and leaning through the window, and very occasionally I might ask them in, but it's always on my terms and never for very long." Naomi paused and looked at Emily who was staring intently at her.

The blonde continued, "Then I met you and it was like all of the barriers I'd built up were made of paper, you just knocked them out of the way and marched straight up to the hut. When we kissed it felt like I suddenly looked down inside the hut and found you sitting there, bold as brass smiling at me. I didn't have any control over it, you were just there and more importantly I wanted you there, more than anything else in the world. But I was terrified of getting hurt so I clung on to the fact that people at work didn't know about us so there would be somewhere I could just be Naomi again, not half of Naomi and Emily, just me. That way if things went wrong I could have a place where I could go and build up the barriers again. I felt if I could keep hold of that last bit of control then I wouldn't totally lose sight of who I was. Does any of that make sense?"

Emily studied her for a while before nodding, "I do understand what you're saying but how did you manage to make all of that fit when it is obvious virtually everyone we work with knows we're together?"

Naomi snorted, "I'm not an idiot Em, I know everyone at work knows we're a couple. Jesus we're rubbish at hiding it, I'm always reaching over and touching your arm or brushing hair away from your face, you always stroke my cheek when we get up after lunch and we've almost kissed a million times. It's totally delusional but I kidded myself that as long as it wasn't official it wasn't true."

Emily laughed, "Well at least you know it was delusional. So how do you feel, now it's all out in the open and there's nowhere for you to hide anymore?"

Naomi sighed, "Honestly? A bit petrified but surprisingly ok, the sky hasn't fallen in and the world hasn't ended because I've given up that last bit of control. I'll have to embrace the fact that from now on I'm totally yours, it feels good actually."

* * *

She leaned over and kissed the redhead. "I love you."

Emily smiled at her, "I love you too and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me everything you just did." Her face clouded slightly.

"What is it babe, you look worried." Naomi asked

Emily shook her head, "Not worried just a bit puzzled. The first thing is why did you think that might change the way I feel about you?"

Naomi shrugged, "Lots of things I suppose, maybe you wouldn't like some of the things I did, or you'd think it was stupid. But mostly I was scared in case you'd think I was damaged in some way and you'd decide it wasn't worth the hassle, I know you've found it hard in the past to help me deal with the way I'm feeling. I didn't want you to see me as unlovable."

"Naomi, I'll never see you as unlovable, I adore you, absolutely everything about you. What you've told me makes me love you more not less because you've coped with it all and come out the other side a stronger person. I'm head over heels, crazy in love with the person you are today, and all of those experiences helped shape that. I just understand you a bit better now, that's all that's changed." Emily replied.

The blonde smiled at her, "You really are amazing, sometimes I'm not sure I deserve you."

"Bollocks, we deserve each other and we deserve to be happy." Emily said simply.

Naomi grinned, "Ok, point taken. What was the other thing that puzzled you? You said that was the first thing."

Emily sighed, "The other thing was more of an observation. I've got a slightly different take on our relationship than the one you have, I think you're missing an important point."

Naomi laughed, "Emily Fitch are you telling me that as well as having no control in our relationship I'm also wrong? My fragile ego won't be able to cope."

Emily shook her head, "No babe, not wrong, you're just not seeing something obvious, or at least I think it's obvious. The way you were talking made it seem like the more we become an 'us', the less you remain Naomi, is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. I was frightened of not being Naomi anymore, just being Naomily, but I'm ok with it now, honestly." Naomi answered.

Emily frowned, "But that's what I don't understand, that's what I think you don't get. I'm more Emily when I'm with you than with anyone else, or at any other time in my life."

It was now Naomi's turn to frown, "Sorry baby, I don't really get what you mean."

Emily paused, "I'm trying to think how I can explain it better. Right do you remember venn diagrams in maths, or was that one of the days you were bunking off."

"Hey, that's unfair. Of course I remember them." Naomi said playfully aiming a swipe at her.

"Ok so there's a Naomi circle and an Emily circle. They used to be totally separate but when we met they started to overlap in the middle, that's the Naomily bit. The way you see things is that as the overlapping bit grows, it keeps eating further and further into the pieces that are just Naomi and just Emily. In your world, eventually there will just be one big Naomily circle right?" Emily said.

The blonde nodded her head, "I suppose so, although I'm still not sure where this is going."

Emily smiled, "I know it seems a bit convoluted right now, but bear with it ok. I see things differently to you, you're assuming that the Naomi and Emily circles are fixed in size, so as Naomily grows it swallows up parts of the circles, the bits that are the separate you and me. The way I see it, the Naomi and Emily circles grow as well, they get much bigger as Naomily does and they always will do. Babe, if I wasn't first and foremost Emily Fitch then how could there be any us at all?"

Naomi thought for a minute before smiling, "I understand I think. So what you're trying to say is that we don't lose bits of ourselves the more we become a couple, the bits that are the separate you and me get stronger?"

"In a nutshell, yes. That was a much more succinct way of putting it by the way, see that's one of the strengths you bring to our relationship, you're amazingly clever." Emily smiled.

"Thank you, but you should take quite a lot of the credit, the venn diagrams helped me understand what you were trying to say." Naomi replied. "Do you really feel more like Emily Fitch when you're with me?"

Emily nodded, "Absolutely, I'm so much surer of who I am. It's like you give me the permission and confidence to be the person I've always known I can be."

Naomi snorted, "You don't need my permission to do that."

The redhead interrupted, "It's not that I need your permission, but I know I have it which gives me the confidence to be who I am. Since I met you I haven't been afraid to be the real me, I've never worried that you won't like me or that you'll be disappointed. It's like I said earlier, even when we're fighting I never doubt that you love me, warts and all. Do you know what's so wonderful? You've pretty much seen all of the warts, and you're still here. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. For the first time in my life I'm not afraid to be Emily Fitch because you've made me realise that she's actually a pretty fucking amazing person."

Naomi stroked her cheek, "I think so, she's beautiful, kind, funny, very intelligent, just the right mix of sweetness and filth in bed, very sexy and very passionate. I think it's safe to say she's my perfect woman. I just don't understand why it's taken you so long to see it?"

* * *

Emily sighed, "I guess it's my turn to open up now. We've talked before about what happened with Emma, my Mum's reaction and the counselling? But a bit like you and your Dad, I always keep it quite factual and don't really talk about how I was feeling. So I'll say I was upset or depressed or whatever but I don't think I've ever tried to explain what that was really like, it's really painful for me."

Naomi's face was concerned, "I can't pretend to know how you felt, but I'd like to understand a bit more, if you'll let me."

Emily nodded, "I want to tell you and it might help me to properly talk about it. This is what I was talking about, I know I can tell you things, dark things or scary things, and you'll still love me. I don't need to hide anymore."

Naomi smiled at her, "Baby, I told you so much tonight that I've never had the confidence to share with anyone else for the same reason. I love you and nothing's going to change that."

Emily smiled back, "I didn't tell you the whole story about Emma, I sort of glossed over some bits. It was the worst time of my life, I was in love with someone who had rejected me and then told everyone about it. I was coming to terms with being gay, which is a big deal at the best of times but even more so when you have to do it in public. School was hell, absolute torture. I used to get boys following me around telling me like Mark tonight that if I had a real man then I wouldn't need to be a muff muncher. I was taunted at every opportunity, called all the names under the sun."

"Oh babe," Naomi said sadly.

Emily continued, "The girls were worse, constantly muttering comments like 'cover your tits, the lezza's in the room'. They even got a petition together to stop me changing with them when we did PE or other sports, and obviously I was never allowed anywhere near the showers at the same time as them. I remember one really bad day, when I just couldn't take it anymore and I snapped. I'd tried reasoning with them, I mean it's not like you fancy every bloke if you're straight is it, so why did they assume that just because I was gay I'd be lusting after them all. But it always fell on deaf ears so I figured I had nothing to lose by standing up to them.

I was sitting on my own at lunchtime reading a book and could overhear some of the comments and laughter. I got up and walked over to where Emma was sitting, laughing and pointing with her friends and asked her what her fucking problem was. The whole place went quiet and she did at least look embarrassed. She just stared at me and said in the loudest voice she could, 'My problem is that you're a dyke, and all the time we were friends you were just trying to get off with me. You disgust me.' So I saw red and slapped her as hard across the face as I could before replying equally as loudly, 'you didn't seem to care when you had your tongue stuck down my throat.' She'd told everyone I'd practically tried to rape her so I knew that would make her really angry. The thing was, it was true, I'd instigated the kiss but she'd kissed me back. That's what made it so hard for me to understand her reaction. It wasn't me lunging at her and her immediately running away in disgust. She moved towards me when I went to kiss her and she kissed me back for several minutes, before she broke away and decided she was freaked out. If she'd just talked to me about it we could have maybe stayed friends at least and the rest of my school life wouldn't have been so shit." Emily paused and looked down at her hands.

"So what happened next?" Naomi asked gently.

Emily let out a deep breath, "A few of the other girls held me and Emma got up and walked over to me. She stood really close to me and then grabbed my tits. She turned around and said to the whole room, 'Does she look like she's enjoying this?' everyone started to laugh. I was struggling but there were three of them holding me, so I told her to fuck off. Then she put her hand up my skirt and asked me if I was getting turned on. Luckily Katie came into the canteen and saw what was going on, they were all scared of her so they stopped but it was still humiliating. I mumbled some sort of thanks to Katie but was greeted by her usual, 'you're not gay, just stupid' line. I eventually managed to raise my head and I'll never forget the look on her face, it was a mixture of pleading, sadness, disgust and pity. She said, 'I won't always be around to help you know, why can't you just be normal Em, it would make both our lives a lot easier than all this attention seeking.' I couldn't believe it, my own twin was telling me to lie about who I was, that it wasn't ok to be me."

"I can't believe Katie would do that to you, what a bitch." Naomi said.

Emily shrugged, "We were 15, school was hard enough without me making it worse I suppose. But it still hurt like hell. I went home after that, I couldn't face the afternoon in lessons when all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. I knew no-one would be home for ages so I let myself in, went to the drinks cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. It would have been fine if I stopped there but I didn't, as well as the vodka I knew where my Mum kept her sleeping pills so I made myself a nice cocktail and waited for oblivion. I just wanted the pain to go away, I didn't want to be me anymore having to cope with being alone and gay."

Naomi processed what Emily had just said, "Wait a minute, are you saying that you tried to kill yourself?"

The redhead nodded, "It was more of a cry for help, as I clearly didn't do a very good job."

Naomi sat staring at her, a shocked expression on her face, "So what happened?"

"Mum and James found me in the bathroom when they came back from school, called an ambulance and I had to have my stomach pumped, not an experience I'd recommend. Katie told Mum what had happened at school and we talked a bit about it before she decided I needed to get counselling. By this stage I didn't care, I just wanted someone to talk to who could tell me it was ok to be the way I was, that I wasn't abnormal. The only trouble was I hadn't banked on my Mum being so freaked out by my admission I was gay. At first she was so relieved I was going to be ok, that I didn't see. That soon changed when I got to the counsellors she'd chosen."

Naomi looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Emily laughed bitterly, "Naively I thought I was going somewhere where I could talk to someone who would understand and wouldn't judge me. Not some religious nutters who treated me like I was something dirty they needed to cure. It was almost like an exorcism at times, as if they had to get the 'gayness' out of me and then I would be back to my 'normal' self. They did it all, aversion therapy, lectures, praying, beatings anything to drive out the devil that was inside me corrupting me from within."

"Jesus Christ, is that even legal? Surely your Mum put a stop to it once she found out?" Naomi asked.

Emily just stared at her, "No Naomi, she didn't. She chose them knowing full well what their version of therapy entailed, she picked them on purpose as she thought it was the only way I would get 'better'. She was so repulsed by me being gay that she genuinely believed I needed help to stop the unnatural thoughts. So I was subjected to a barrage of various sessions once a week for over six months. In the end I just retreated into myself and said the right things to convince them that I didn't think about women in that way anymore, it was just a phase, I was straight, I loved cock."

Naomi pulled her into a hug, "You poor thing, I'm sorry I had no idea. It must have been so terrible for you." The blonde stroked Emily's back as a sob escaped the redhead's mouth.

"I'm not sure I can ever really explain how awful it was, how much despair I was in." Emily said.

Naomi stiffened slightly before leaning back, "Em, you didn't try to kill yourself again did you?"

Emily shook her head, "It was just that one time and I'm not even sure I was really trying to kill myself, I just wanted to be numb, not feel anything, you know?"

"Only too well babe." Naomi gently lifted Emily's chin until they were looking directly at each other, "it causes me so much pain to think of you like that, feeling like you didn't have an alternative. Please promise me that if you ever start to feel like that again you'll talk to me."

Emily smiled weakly, "Of course I promise, I was 15 and alone Naomi, now things are totally different, I've got you."

"You have you know? Got me, all 100% of me belongs to you." The blonde replied.

"I know, and that's why this so special and different. You remember I told you I shagged that guy to prove to Katie I was normal?" Emily started.

Naomi nodded and a scowl crept across her face, "I hate that guy."

Emily smiled, "Don't be jealous babe, there really is no need. After the therapy I had to be so guarded at home, I didn't want to be sent back so I had to pretend it all worked and I was 'normal' again. I managed to convince my Mum I had just developed a silly crush on Emma, that it was a one off. It took such a lot of effort but I wanted them to leave me alone. The trouble was Katie had started to get suspicious because although I was saying all the right things I wasn't acting like I was interested in boys. At first I was able to fend her off by saying that I was still ashamed I'd kissed a girl but after a while she started to ask me why I hadn't got a boyfriend yet. She started to set me up with all of these total losers, usually friends of which ever guy she was screwing at the time. I hated them all."

She paused before continuing, "So one night we'd gone out clubbing and I grew sick of her constantly pointing out blokes and asking me what I thought. Eventually I said one of them looked ok, just to shut her up, but she went over to him and dragged him back towards me. We talked for a bit and he told me I was really pretty or some other crap. I could tell he liked me and I was so desperate to get Katie off my back that I didn't object when he kissed me. I could see Katie over the other side of the club giving me the thumbs up, so I did it back. Well that was all the encouragement he needed, he asked me if I wanted to 'do it' with him."

Naomi snorted, "How romantic."

"Babe, it was never going to be anything other than vile as far as I was concerned. So anyway I just shrugged at him, which he took to mean yes so he dragged me into the disabled toilet and fucked me against the wall after fumbling around a bit which I assume he thought was sufficient foreplay. It was horrible, I felt absolutely nothing at all, it was almost like an out of body experience but one where I had to remember to ooh and ahh in the right places. I remember looking at him thrusting away at one point and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at how ridiculous it all was. He took that as a sign I was enjoying myself and thankfully it was over quite quickly after that. All I'd had to do was fake an orgasm and he was none the wiser. Honestly Naomi, he thought we'd had amazing sex, how deluded can you get? He gave me his number but I threw it away immediately after we left the bathroom. I can't even remember his name. The only good thing was that Katie left me alone for quite some time after that." Emily stopped as she saw the look on Naomi's face.

Naomi wouldn't meet Emily's eye as she said very quietly, "Em, you've never faked it with me have you? Just to get it over and done with."

The redhead stared at her for a minute before bursting out laughing, "Baby, I can't believe you're serious. Naomi look at me, no I've never faked an orgasm with you, they have all been genuine. Most of the time I want sex with you to go on forever, not be over and done with. Even when I'm knackered I'd never fake it, I would never do that to you. If it's not going to happen then I'll be honest with you."

Naomi smiled, "I just wanted to check."

Emily shook her head, "Babe, that's what I'm trying to say about why this is different, it's not a drunken fuck in a toilet. We make love, always."

Naomi grinned, "Although I am thinking that next time we're out I might have to replace your bad toilet experience with something better."

"I shall look forward to that. But my point is even if the place is a bit risky or the sex is frantic like earlier on it'll still be us making love and it will always be amazing. There's something else I need to tell you, which might explain why I'm banging on about this so much." Emily replied.

Naomi nodded her encouragement, "Ok I'm still listening."

* * *

Emily cleared her throat, "When Katie and I got to uni, she was still on my case about not having a boyfriend. I pretended that I'd shagged a few more guys but wasn't interested in anything else more serious. I was a bit of a swot really so she bought the fact that I wanted to concentrate on my studies, even if she didn't understand it. We'd been there a few months and she'd managed to drag me out to a party, she fancied one of the guys who was hosting it and wanted a wing man. Katie being Katie, didn't waste any time and made a beeline straight for him as soon as we got there. So as usual I was standing alone, drink in hand, looking like a total Billy no mates. I was looking around the room when I saw this pretty girl staring at me, not exactly eye fucking me but close. So I smiled at her and she came over and introduced herself, her name was Sarah and she already knew I was Emily, because she'd asked someone. "

Naomi swallowed, "Do I need to get jealous now?"

"Babe, please this is quite hard for me too you know." Emily said.

"Sorry, carry on." The blonde said.

Emily smiled at her, "So we chatted for a while and she asked me if I fancied going out sometime, to the cinema or something. I wanted to make sure I'd understood correctly so asked her if she was talking about a date. She smiled at me and nodded. I couldn't deny I found her attractive so I said yes and we arranged to go out later in the week. In the end we went on about five dates and I was really starting to like her, she was nice to be with, good looking and interesting. So we got to date five and she asked me back to her place for 'coffee'. Up until that point we'd held hands and kissed but nothing else so this was a big step for me, but I wanted to take it as I'd never done anything more with a girl than kiss her.

The redhead coughed, "So we went back to the house she shared with some friends and went up to her room. I was really nervous and Sarah could see that, she was really sweet when I explained this was my first time and she said we could take it as slow as I wanted and if I got uncomfortable we could stop. We lay on the bed and started kissing and things began to get a bit more heated fairly quickly. Sarah was being nice and checking I was ok all the time, and I was. I really wanted to sleep with her and I told her that so we started to get undressed. Then suddenly she ran her hand over my bra and I froze. I made some sort of joke about it but I was starting to get a bit freaked out. Then when she went to unzip my jeans I started to shake, and I mean really shake, not in a wow this is exciting way. She stopped what she was doing and asked if I was ok, and it hit me, I couldn't go through with it. I said I was sorry but it wasn't going to happen, the usual it's not you it's me line. She said I could still stay over but I had to get out of there. After that I declined her calls as I was so embarrassed and I didn't speak to her again, which was a shame because I think we might have been good friends."

Naomi sat stony faced and Emily could see she was trying not to feel jealous, "So why did you freak out?"

Emily sighed, "It was all the counselling coming back to me. They'd hammered it home so much, how wrong being gay was, how it was a sin, not natural, not normal. When I found myself in the situation where I might be about to sleep with a girl, it all just came crashing back, I was ashamed Naomi, I was so ashamed of the way I felt that my body started to react and I just had to escape."

Naomi looked thoughtful, "So it was that bad you couldn't go through with it?"

Emily nodded, "I can't really describe it very well but it was such an intense feeling. It was like something bad was going to happen to me if I acted on my thoughts." She paused before continuing. "I know how I can try to make you understand, imagine if someone said you could never eat another garibaldi ever again."

Naomi groaned, "Not another one of your convoluted analogies."

"Please Naomi, try for me." Emily pleaded.

Naomi rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, so someone's told me not to eat any more garibaldi biscuits. They're very brave whoever they are."

Emily smiled before continuing, "It was your Mum. So you've happily been eating garibaldis for years and suddenly she says you can't eat them any more as it's not normal to like them, you need to eat custard creams instead."

"Yuk, I hate custard creams." Naomi said.

"Yes babe, I know that, which is why I chose them. So you're told to eat the custard creams to show you're normal." Emily continued.

Naomi interrupted, "But it won't be normal to me, a garibaldi is normal to me."

Emily nodded, "Exactly, but that's not good enough for the custard cream fascists so they send you to therapy sessions where you get told over and over that garibaldis are bad and that custard creams are good. In the end you say you now love custard creams just to get them to stop, hell you even eat one in front of them to prove it but secretly you're longing for the garibaldi. So time passes and although you don't eat another garibaldi you can't stop thinking about them, but every time you dream about one you feel ashamed, like it's wrong. Then one day you're walking down the street and you see a packet of garibaldi biscuits just sitting there waiting for you. You pick them up and go off in secret to eat them because you don't want anyone to see you. At first you just stare at the packet, you reason with yourself that's ok, you haven't done anything wrong. Then slowly you open the packet and just smell the biscuits, that's ok still. But then you can't help yourself, you know you want to eat one and you know you'll always prefer garibaldis to custard creams. So you take the decision and put one in your mouth. At first it's ok but slowly it starts to choke you as you remember what they told you at the therapy sessions, you can't breathe properly. Then pictures of all the people you know who like custard creams enter your head and they are all looking at you in disgust because you can't resist garibaldis. You start to feel ashamed again and dirty, like there is something wrong with you and you know in every fibre of your being that if you eat the garibaldi something terrible is going to happen. So you spit it out and throw away the rest of the packet and the next time you think about them you feel physically sick and you start to shake."

Naomi smiled at her, "I get it, the garibaldi is like being gay. What I don't understand is why you don't feel like that with me?"

Emily smiled back, "When I met you, you were like the queen of the garibaldis, the most wonderful biscuit in the world and I knew I had to have you no matter what it took. My need for you was so strong it just blew away any lingering doubts I had in the back of my mind. That day at the interview it took you seconds to reverse all of the therapy and erase all the bad thoughts. I looked into your eyes and I just knew that something that felt this right couldn't be bad. Everything just fell into place and I didn't feel guilty about wanting you. I just did and maybe for some people it wasn't normal but it was for me and I didn't have to feel ashamed any more. That's why I was so upset when you refused to go to the awards with me, it started to make me feel like we had a dirty secret."

"I'm sorry baby, I should have realised how it would feel for you instead of just thinking about myself." Naomi said.

"It's not your fault, you weren't to know all of this shit was going round in my head." Emily replied with a yawn.

Naomi looked out through the patio doors, it was getting light outside. "I suppose we should get some sleep." She lay back down and cuddled up to the redhead.

"Em, what you've just said, is that the real reason you've been ignoring your Mum? Why you didn't want to introduce me to her?" the blonde ventured.

Emily turned around to face her, "What because she forced me to go to the therapy sessions from hell?"

Naomi nodded, "I'm not sure I could forgive her after that. I'm not sure if I can actually, maybe lunch isn't a great idea."

"Naomi, I told you how people, well my family, used to look at me when they realised I was gay. The only one who was even remotely ok was James, and that was mainly because he's a perv. My Dad pretty much ignored it but there was always fear behind his eyes. Katie stuck up for me but I could tell she wished I was different, normal like her. None of them look at me like that anymore, they're just happy because I am and I've gone back to being their Emsie again. With my Mum it was always different, she always had the most disappointed look on her face, her fear was greater than my Dad's, her disgust was worse than anyone else's. Being with you has given me the confidence to be comfortable in my own skin and grow to love myself, but there was always a nagging doubt in the back of my mind that if I saw my Mum before I was ready it would all crumble around me. So that's why you weren't introduced until yesterday, because I was scared I wouldn't be strong enough to stand up to her and take all of the inevitable insults and disapproval. I thought you might think I was too much of a coward or weak if she got to me." Emily offered.

Naomi smiled, "So what happened to us facing everything together, fighting side by side?"

Emily sighed, "It was just different with my Mum, I didn't want you to have to put up with her behaviour alone if I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"So what changed?" Naomi asked.

"Lots of things, I'm far more sure about myself, about us. She did actually apologise for the way she's treated me." Emily started.

Naomi shook her head, "No that's not it, what are you keeping back?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Ok but I'm a bit scared to say it in case it's not true. Last night for the first time in God knows how long my Mum actually looked at me like I was Emily again, her little girl. She looked like she was proud of me, not ashamed or disappointed of the gay daughter who brought shame on the family."

Naomi nodded, "She was proud of you, she said you were so sure of yourself and that you'd turned into a magnificent woman. She even thanked me for giving you confidence."

Emily's eyes sparkled, "She actually said that to you? But she's right this is all down to you."

"No it isn't, it's down to us Emily, we are fantastic together and everyone can see that. We're good for each other, apart from when we fight and even then it's kind of sexy." Naomi said trying to keep her eyes open.

Emily snuggled back into the blonde, "Remind me to thank you properly for being so wonderful when we wake up."

"Don't worry I already have plenty of that pencilled in for this afternoon, and this evening." Naomi said sleepily as she pulled the redhead in closer and kissed her shoulder.

Emily smiled before drifting off to sleep with a serene look on her face.

* * *

Effy let herself and Katie into the flat quietly later that day. "They'll probably still be asleep if they've been shagging all night." She whispered.

They both stared at the carnage that greeted them. Emily's keys were on the floor, and there were discarded clothes and shoes littering the hallway. "I think it's safe to say they were obviously in a bit of a hurry." Katie whispered picking up Emily's dress. "Although this is sacrilege, this dress cost Ems a fortune."

Effy nodded while picking up Naomi's dress and folding it over her arm, "Same for Naomi, this is handmade."

They walked towards the lounge and Katie ran into the back of Effy as the brunette stopped abruptly, "What the fuck?" Katie started.

Effy put her finger to her lips and nodded her head to where Emily and Naomi lay sleeping. They watched the pair of them for a while, with smiles on their faces. Suddenly something caught Effy's eye and she laughed as she retrieved Naomi's knickers. "At least I won't be running around any parks naked today."

Katie smiled at her and gave her a wink, "That's a shame, I was quite looking forward to it."

Effy narrowed her eyes, "Maybe you're not that different to Emily after all, although I think one horny Fitch about the place is as much as I can handle."

They heard the pair stirring and dived down behind the sofa.

Naomi stretched and lifted herself up onto her side watching Emily sleep, slowly the redhead opened her eyes. "Good morning beautiful." Naomi said.

Emily smiled, "Good morning gorgeous." She looked at the time, "Although technically it's not the morning anymore."

Naomi leant down and kissed her, "I know but we do like our routine."

Emily grinned and pulled the blonde on top of her, "Yes we do. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I distinctly recall you mentioning having something pencilled in for this afternoon before we fell asleep."

"Hmmm, no sorry I can't remember saying anything of the sort. As I recall, it was you who promised to thank me." Naomi said.

Emily flipped them so she was now on top, "Why don't we just thank each other, several times."

"Sounds like a very good plan Ms Fitch. Another demonstration of why I love you so much." Naomi said, pulling Emily in for a kiss as she finished.

The redhead moaned as Naomi's tongue found her own and she deepened the kiss before moving down the blonde's body. She was just about to start sucking Naomi's nipple when she heard her let out a small scream.

"Fucking hell babe, I'm not that good." She said before noticing the pair of knickers that had landed next to them from nowhere. "Where did they come from?"

Naomi shrugged, "They just appeared. Effy you can come out now."

Sheepishly both Effy and Katie stood up from behind the sofa, "Hi guys, I see you've made up properly then."

Emily and Naomi grabbed the covers and the blonde frowned at them, "Just exactly how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, gorgeous." Effy said with a smirk.

Emily let out a short cry, "Hey that was private, no one else is supposed to hear. You creepy perverts."

Katie looked at her indignantly, "Really beautiful? Well I suggest that next time you don't set up your shagging nest in the lounge then."

"Fuck off Katie, it's not even your flat." Came the response.

They all looked at the doorway as Cook and Freds walked in. Cook whistled, "I like your style ladies, very nice, couldn't even make it upstairs. That will be £5 you all owe me, I told you there was no way they could last until they got to the bedroom. Now tell me the truth did you do it in the taxi?"

Emily looked at him and said, "No we didn't. We're not animals you know."

Effy laughed, "That'll be the hallway then. I'll take that as a yes seeing as Emily's face is nearly the same colour as her hair. I'll take that £5 back now if you please Cook."

Naomi coughed, "Look can you all just fuck off so we can get upstairs without too much hassle. We are naked under here you know."

Katie turned to Cook, "there were clothes everywhere when we first came in, including both their very expensive dresses."

Cook kissed her, "Did that upset you baby? Was it like seeing animal or child cruelty?"

Katie nodded, "They should have homes where people love them and treat them with the respect they deserve."

Freds cut in at this point, "Come on you lot, let's go to the pub as planned and Emily and Naomi can join us when they're dressed."

Naomi smiled gratefully at him, "At last someone sensible."

They made their way out of the door, and as they left Katie turned and wagged her finger at them, "Remember you two, we expect you to be at the pub in at least 30 minutes, ok? I'm not having a repeat of the club incident."

Emily sighed, "Alright we'll be as quick as we can, but the longer you stand there the longer we'll be."

After they had left Emily turned to Naomi, "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"What about Katie? She's going to get really mad this time." Naomi replied.

Emily smiled, "First, you leave Katie to me. Second, what bothers you the most? I'm here, now, totally naked and willing to do pretty much whatever, no make that anything, you want me to. Do you want to pass up that opportunity? Or are you more concerned about Katie's anger in an hour's time?"

Naomi grinned at her, "When you put it like that it's not really a contest is it?"

"Didn't think it would be somehow. Now while you're deciding how you want me to make you come I'm just going to kiss your neck ok?" Emily said.

Naomi nodded, "Are we actually going to get to the pub at all?"

Emily looked at her with a glint in her eye, "Of course we are, I believe you mentioned replacing my unfortunate sex in a toilet experience with a better one?"

Naomi smiled at her, "Like I said, you really are my perfect woman."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I had this mostly written and then couldn't get the time to finish the last part until tonight.**

**Nothing much happens here but hopefully it's ok as a filler chapter. The last chapter was quite angsty although it all worked out ok so this is a balance of sexytime and fluff. With a bit of luck the balance between the two should hit the right note with those of you who felt it was a bit weighted towards the angst in the last chapter, you know who you are ;)**

**As ever the reviews were brilliant and I can't keep saying how much I appreciate them.**

**I thought I'd also give you a heads up and say that this story is now heading towards its conclusion. There are still a few chapters to go although I'm not sure exactly how many (given that I thought my original outline would stretch to 15 chapters and I'm now on 32 it's anyone's guess frankly!) However, there are 5 main ideas remaining I want to write about before this is finished so it depends on how long they take to cover.**

**In the meantime hope you enjoy this latest update.**

* * *

Emily smiled at Naomi as they walked hand in hand into the office on Monday morning, "are you sure you're ok with this?"

Naomi smiled back, "Of course, everybody knows and I want to walk into the office with you."

Emily stopped, "what time is your meeting with Mr Stevens?"

"9.30, I'm in plenty of time." Naomi replied.

Emily looked at her, "How do you feel?"

Naomi paused and took a breath, "Really? A little bit terrified."

Emily stared at her, "Right, I'm going to give you a pep talk. You can choose to ignore it but I'm going to do it all the same."

The redhead stopped and smoothed down Naomi's clothes, she was wearing a charcoal grey suit and white shirt, with killer heels, "repeat after me, I am Naomi Campbell"

Naomi grinned, "I am Naomi Campbell."

Emily continued, "I am a bad ass bitch."

"I am a bad ass bitch," The blonde replied.

"No one fucks me over." Emily said.

"Please babe, don't mention the word fuck, it'll totally throw me off my stride." She stopped when she saw Emily's face, "Ok, ok, no one fucks me over."

Emily smiled, "Good. Just don't take his first salary offer."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Em, I go into negotiations all the time, I do understand."

The redhead sighed. "No babe, you negotiate for other people, you get the best deal for them. You don't always do it for yourself, you need to remember how good you are and make sure you get what you're worth."

"Right, I'm going in and I'm going to play hardball." Naomi said.

"Excellent. You will be brilliant. Call me when you get out ok?" Emily said.

Naomi smiled, "Of course, you're the first person I'll want to speak to." She leant down and kissed the redhead, "I love you."

Emily smiled, "I love you too, now go kick ass."

* * *

Naomi sat outside Mr Stevens' office, she was nervous but she remembered Emily's pep talk and smiled. This is just like any other negotiation, be confident, remember how good you are and make sure you don't take a penny less than you're worth, she kept repeating over and over in her head.

The phone went and Mr Stevens' PA picked it up and said, "No problem, I'll send her right in." She put down the phone and said "Naomi, Mr Stevens will see you now."

Naomi rose and quickly glanced at her watch, five minutes late. She smiled to herself, if that's the way he wants to play it then he's got a battle on his hands. She took a deep breath and entered the office.

"Ah Naomi, good to see you, sorry for keeping you waiting." Mr Stevens said rising and offering his hand.

The blonde gripped his hand firmly and shook it, "No problem Mr Stevens, what's the odd five minutes. After all, it's not like I have a department to run or anything."

Mr Stevens smiled to himself, so she noticed, not that I expected anything less he thought before saying, "Please take a seat, and I think we can dispense with the Mr Stevens don't you? Call me David."

"Thank you David." Naomi said, sitting in the seat opposite him.

He smiled at her, "Did you have a good day yesterday? I seem to recall overhearing you had some plans with Ms Fitch."

Naomi blushed and looked down. Don't blow it already by letting him get you on the back foot Campbell, she told herself. She looked up and stared him directly in the eye, "Yes thank you David, both Emily and I had a very enjoyable Sunday. How was Olivia when you got home on Saturday?"

"Touché Naomi." He became more serious, "She was fine, quite relieved Barbara and I knew the truth I think. I must remember to thank Ms Stonem the next time I see her."

Naomi smiled, "Yes and the others too. It was a pretty great not to mention brave thing to do."

David cleared his throat, "Right let's get on with the serious business of your new job. I thought I'd outline some of the terms and conditions and then we can talk about your salary, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, I mean I know quite a bit about the post already but it would be useful to go into some more of the detail." Naomi replied.

He began to list the main duties, the company's expectations, budgets and some of the perks. Naomi interrupted him if she wanted clarification of certain things and tried not to get too excited as she liked more and more of what David was saying. They continued the discussion for over half an hour before they finally sat back.

"So nothing in there too unexpected or enough to put you off?" He asked.

Naomi shook her head, "Definitely nothing to put me off so far. Nothing too unexpected either although I didn't realise there was an allowance to take partners away on business if you wanted, Emily's going to be thrilled."

David smiled, "Assuming we can spare her in corporate and she has the leave left there's no restriction. However, I'd still use it sparingly."

"Why's that?" Naomi asked.

He leaned forward conspiratorially, "The thrill can wear off after a while, especially when you take them to places like Barcelona and have to spend the whole time in business meetings. Barbara was not impressed I can tell you. So now I keep the trips for when she and I have a particularly bad falling out, works like a charm and gets me straight back into her good books."

Naomi laughed, "I didn't have you down as such a devious man David, but I'll bear it in mind. I doubt if I'll get away with not taking Emily the first time though."

"We'll be sending you over to New York in about a month so I imagine Emily will be more than happy with that, even if you are away for most of the day." He replied.

Naomi groaned, "Oh God, that could end up costing a lot of money. Emily loves shopping and if I'm not there to stop her she'll spend a fortune."

"In that case I think we should make sure you've got the salary to keep her in the manner to which she's accustomed." David said. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and passed it to her across the table.

Naomi's first reaction when she looked at the number was holy shit, it was more than double the amount she was on now. She breathed deeply and collected herself. This is a negotiation, you are a bad assed bitch. She looked up, "Interesting offer David, but please don't insult me."

"It's a considerable raise compared to the money you're on now." He stated.

Naomi smiled, "Both you and I know that's irrelevant. The money I earn now is for being a manager, not a section head. I know roughly what the other heads of section are on so don't try to get away with paying me peanuts and don't treat me like a naive idiot."

David studied her, "Ok hit me with a counter offer."

Naomi sat back and did a quick calculation in her head, extra responsibility, longer hours not to mention extra pressure. She came up with a number and then added 10% onto it. Before she wrote it down she paused, he's going to expect me to add 10% so he can knock me down, so she added 20% onto her original number. She passed the piece of paper over to him.

He burst out laughing, "Please be serious Naomi, what on earth makes you think you're worth this?"

Naomi stared at him and said very calmly, "I think you're getting a bargain. I'm excellent at my job, I have the right experience, I've already had extensive dealings with all our clients, I bring in new business all the time, I can manage people and I will get results. You could spend thousands of pounds on an expensive recruitment process, so I'm saving you that. I can start straight away and hit the ground running unlike someone from outside and let's face it it'd have to be someone from outside because there's no one better than me internally. Why go to all that trouble, when you and I both know I'm the best person you'd get."

David sat back and thought carefully, "You're argument is certainly compelling, so here's my final offer." He passed another piece of paper to her.

Fuck, fuckity, fuck thought Naomi, it was 10% less than her counter offer but was still almost four times what she was on now. She looked up, "offer accepted."

He held out his hand, "I'm very pleased to have you on board."

Naomi shook his hand and said, "I'm pleased too."

"That was most enjoyable and a fine display of one of your many strengths. Actually I wanted to mention something to you about the discussion you had with Emily on Saturday." David stated.

Naomi nodded, "Ok, please do."

He sat back, "Obviously I was aware of the Ice Maiden moniker your colleagues had christened you with and undoubtedly many of those characteristics are what make you excellent at your job. However, they can only go so far and eventually they'll come up against a stumbling block. I know you said that they gave you respect but it's not the whole truth. Naomi, you command respect not only because you are intelligent, strong willed, tenacious and direct. It's also because you are passionate about what you do, you care deeply about being fair and just, you are honest, you understand our clients' needs and they always know you will do everything you can to get them the best deal. One of the main reasons I know you are going to be a big success at this job is because internally and externally people trust you implicitly. That's not something that is given lightly, it has to be earned and you are second to none when it comes to it. What I am trying to say is don't think that the softer sides of your personality don't count. In fact it's your ability to be a ruthless businesswoman and remain very human at the same time that is your biggest strength. It's actually very rare in this environment and you should be proud of yourself for achieving it and making it look easy."

Naomi turned bright red and coughed, "Wow I'm not sure what to say, apart from thank you. It means a lot coming from you. I feel a bit embarrassed actually, I'm not really used to getting such glowing endorsements, well not from anyone apart from Emily."

David smiled, "I'm just telling it like it is, I'm a firm believer in giving praise when it's due."

"Speaking of honesty, I just wanted to say I added 20% to what I was prepared to accept, I knew you'd probably knock me down by 10%." Naomi stated.

He laughed, "I'm well aware of that Naomi, I've been doing this job for long enough to work out what people are thinking."

"Oh, sorry, no insult intended." The blonde replied.

He rose from his seat, "No offence taken, let me show you out. I'll get the contract draw up today and on your desk by this evening. I expect you're dying to tell Emily. Oh and by the way Barbara and I would like to invite you both round to dinner one evening."

Naomi grinned as she followed him to the door, "That would be lovely, I'll check with Em and we'll arrange something."

As she was about to leave David said, "Naomi, as we're being honest, I would have gone up to your original offer if pushed."

Naomi shrugged, "I know but I didn't want to seem greedy. I'll just double my initial number next time."

David laughed as he closed the door behind her, this is shaping up to be one of my best decisions in a long time he thought.

* * *

Naomi walked out into the corridor and looked around to check she was alone. She jumped up and down several times and said "YES!" while punching the air. After she had calmed down a bit she started to make her way to corporate, fuck a phone call she thought she needed to see Emily's face when she told her the news.

She strode purposefully into the department drawing the admiring glances of her colleagues, she overheard a few people whispering but she didn't care. She needed to see Emily and she was a Head of Section, albeit temporarily for now. She approached the redhead's desk and smiled as she looked up "Emily, I need to speak to you right away, it's urgent."

Emily looked over to Effy, "Is that ok? I won't be too long."

Effy smirked at them both, "It's fine, take your time."

"Thanks Eff, I'll see you at lunch." The blonde replied.

She took Emily's hand and practically dragged her out of the office. They made their way to the first aid room and she ushered Emily in before entering the room and locking the door.

Emily stood with an amused look on her face as the blonde paced the room opposite her, "So it went well then?"

"My God Em, you should have seen me, you'd have been so proud. I was awesome." Naomi said taking off her jacket.

Emily smiled at how excited Naomi was.

The blonde continued while rolling up her shirt sleeves, "I mean the job sounds amazing, I get total control over the work, the budgets, everything. It's going to be hard work but I can't wait. Guess what?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't know, what?"

Naomi stopped to look at her, "When I go away on business the company will sometimes pay for you to come with me. Not all the time and you'll need to clear it with corporate first but how cool is that?"

"Wow, that sounds great." Emily replied.

"Guess where we're going next month?" Naomi asked.

Emily shrugged, "Belfast?"

Naomi stared at her, "Think bigger Em. Where is the one city you've always said you'd love to visit, think shopping, yellow taxis….."

She couldn't continue as Emily interrupted with a scream, "No way. NEW YORK?"

"Got it in one, well two. Next month I'm being sent to New York and you're coming with me. I'll be working a lot but I'm sure you can keep yourself amused." The blonde said.

Emily's eyes lit up, "Oh my God, all those shops. Katie is going to be so jealous. Can we do all touristy things too?"

Naomi smiled, "I thought we could tag a few days on to the end and we can do whatever you want. The Empire State, the Met, Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, Coney Island, anything you want at all."

Emily was grinning from ear to ear, "Oh babe, how fantastic."

"That's not the best bit either." Naomi said handing her a piece of paper.

Emily looked at it in confusion, "What's this, a code to the executive bathroom?"

Naomi shook her head, "Nope, that Emily," she paused, "is my new salary."

"Fucking hell, you did do well. That's almost four times what you're on now." Emily said in disbelief.

Naomi nodded, "I know. David went in very low as a test and I just countered it with a much bigger offer. He knocked me down by 10% but it's still not bad."

Emily looked at her, "Not bad? It's brilliant and it's David now is it?"

"It certainly is, he invited us over for dinner too, I said I'd check with you and get back to him. Can you believe it? Last week I was a humble manager scraping by and now I'm a dog's bollocks head of section getting invites to David Stevens' house and getting paid a shed load. I couldn't have done any of this without you Emily." Naomi said.

Emily smiled, "I think you could but thank you. So we'll go out and celebrate tonight, you're paying by the way. I could get used to being a kept woman."

Naomi paused and slowly sat down in one of the chairs opposite where Emily was standing, "Actually, I thought we could celebrate now."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Really? What did you have in mind?"

She started to cross the room but stopped when Naomi raised her hand, "Stay there."

Emily looked confused, "I thought you meant…."

"Take off your shirt." Naomi commanded.

Emily stared at her, "What?"

Naomi looked at her intently, "I thought I was quite clear, take off your shirt. Don't tell me you're refusing to do what a head of section is telling you?"

Emily smiled and started unbutton her shirt.

"Do it more slowly than that," the blonde ordered putting her hands behind her head.

Emily slowly unbuttoned her shirt and removed it, never breaking eye contact. "What now?" she asked her voice husky.

"Don't speak unless I tell you it's ok, take off your bra." Naomi replied.

Emily did as she was told, and stood silently waiting for the next instructions. Fucking hell this is already really turning me on, she thought.

Naomi stared at her and licked her lips, "In fact lose all of it, apart from the skirt."

Silently Emily took off her shoes, rolled down her tights and removed her knickers. She stood back up.

"Now come over here," Emily walked over to the blonde, "that's far enough." Naomi said when Emily was standing inches from her.

Naomi's eyes wandered all over her body, "Pull up your skirt and sit down."

Emily lifted her skirt and straddled the blonde.

"Now close your eyes and lean forward," Naomi said. Emily did as she was told and she could feel the blonde's breath centimetres from her. She felt Naomi shift slightly and Emily gasped as Naomi started to gently blow around her face. She traced a line across the redhead's eyes, down her nose and around her mouth, never making contact. Emily raised her head as Naomi continued to blow down her neck, across her collarbone and eventually down to her breasts. The blonde blew small circles around each breast and across Emily's nipples, which hardened almost immediately.

Jesus Christ, Emily thought, I'm practically panting and she hasn't even touched me yet.

Naomi shifted in her seat and moved so she was next to Emily's ear, she whispered "Now we're going to play a little game. It's a bit like Mr & Mrs, or Mrs & Mrs in our case, but with a twist. I'm going to ask you 10 questions and for each one you get right you get a treat. The first five are instant wins, get the question right, get the prize. Then I'm going to ask you the next four one after the other, you get as many rewards as questions you've got right. At that point you have a choice, you can stick with what you've already won or answer my final question. If you answer it correctly then I'll fuck you until you scream the building down; get it wrong and I'm afraid you'll leave with nothing."

She sat back, "Open your eyes, are we clear about the rules?"

Emily opened her eyes and nodded.

Naomi smiled, "Right here's your starter for 10. As someone once said to me I'll make it simple to ease you in. What are my favourite biscuits?"

Emily smiled, "Garibaldis"

"Well done." Naomi reached up and pulled the redhead close to her for a kiss. Emily moaned as Naomi's tongue entered her mouth. She opened her eyes as the blonde pulled away.

"Question 2. Where was I born?" Naomi asked.

Emily looked at her, "Do you mean which city or actually where?"

Naomi tutted, "Sorry Emily, you have to answer the questions as best you can, you need to decide what the best answer is."

Emily sighed, "Ok I'll go with Bristol."

"Good answer" Naomi said as she leant down and started to suck Emily's nipple. The redhead arched her back slightly and let out a small moan as Naomi gently flicked her other nipple with her thumb.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. Question 3, I told you a story once about jumping off a high diving board when I was younger, where was I?"

"Spain" Emily said immediately and was rewarded as the blonde began sucking her breast again, this time reversing the order.

Naomi pulled away, "You're doing very well. Next question, where did I go to University?"

"Goldsmith's in London." Emily replied.

Naomi nodded, "For that very thorough answer I'll give you a bonus." She reached under Emily's skirt and moved her hand slowly up the redhead's thigh, when she reached her destination she leisurely began to stroke her while continuing to suck and flick her breasts. Emily groaned when Naomi stopped although the blonde left her hand where it was.

"This the final instant win question, so savour it as it might be the last thing you get, assuming you get it right. How long have I worked at Short & Milner?" Naomi asked.

Emily stared at her and the blonde could see she was torn between two answers, finally she replied, "I think it's about three years, no wait two years 11 months."

Naomi looked at her, "You have to choose Emily, which one is it?"

Emily sighed, "two years, 11 months."

Naomi smiled, "Spot on, but I would have accepted about three years." She gently slid her fingers into the redhead and Emily gave a small whimper as the blonde slowly moved them in and out. Naomi stopped as Emily started to rock her hips but didn't remove her fingers.

"Come on now Emily, you agreed to the rules, no cheating. Here are questions 6-9, then you have a choice to make. Question 6, what is my favourite film?"

Emily tried to concentrate but she was finding it almost impossible given the blonde was still inside her, "Well you say your favourite film is City of God, because you think it makes you sound sophisticated but actually it's Monty Python's Life of Brian."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Hey, I love City of God."

Emily looked at her, "I know you do but it's not your favourite."

Naomi smiled slightly, "Ok I have to admit you were right and as I'm feeling generous that can be questions 6 and 7. Question 8, where was I on holiday when I was hospitalised?"

Emily smiled, "That's easy, you were in France at a dance festival and you took too many drugs and got dehydrated."

"You're on a roll. Final question before sudden death, I told you I threw out all my toys after my Dad left but I also told you later that my Mum kept one special toy for me, what was it?" Naomi challenged her.

Emily thought back to their conversation last night, to be honest they'd been a bit drunk and she couldn't remember. Her powers of recall we're tested even more given that Naomi had started to play with her breasts again.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, don't mind me" Naomi said with a grin.

Emily tried desperately to remember and then it came to her, "Got it, it was a teddy bear called Mr Snuggly."

"I'm impressed, I thought you might be too drunk to remember. So Em, what's it to be? Stick with what you've got, let's see 4 questions that's about a minute of fun I'd say. Or will you risk losing it all by choosing to gamble so I fuck you until you come? I'm going to have to hurry you." Naomi asked.

Emily moaned as Naomi moved her fingers again, she was so turned on she might make it inside a minute, but she also knew Naomi would punish her for being a wimp by going extra slow. There was only one choice guaranteed to result in a mind blowing orgasm.

"I'll gamble." She said breathlessly.

"Wise choice. The final question for the star prize, what is the name of the school I tried to burn down when I was 15?" Naomi said.

Emily thought back to their conversations yesterday, she was racking her brains but it was no good, she wasn't actually convinced that Naomi had told her, she tried her hardest but eventually had to admit defeat. "Sorry, I don't know, I can't remember." She said unable to hide the disappointment from her voice.

Naomi sighed, "Oooh so close. You won't remember as I didn't tell you, I just thought you might have looked it up."

Emily looked at her angrily, "Great so you set all this up and ask a trick question at the end, how unfair is that." She went to move away from the blonde.

"Hey steady on, not so quick, there is another way but the stakes are a lot higher." Naomi said slowly moving her fingers in and out of the redhead.

Emily let out a low moan, there was no way she wanted this to stop, "How high?"

Naomi looked at her "If you get the bonus question wrong you don't get to come to New York with me."

Emily weighed up the choice, Naomi was still inside her and her body ached for release. Fuck it she thought, I can go to New York some other time, it's worth the risk. "I'll take the bonus question."

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked gently stroking the redhead with her thumb.

Emily's breath became shallow, she nodded, "Naomi, please, don't make me beg, I'll take the question."

Naomi smiled and leaned closer to her, "The bonus question is, right now how much do you want me to fuck you?"

Emily stared directly at her, "More than I've ever wanted anything else."

"I'll accept that answer." Naomi said as she kissed her. The redhead let out a throaty groan as Naomi continued moving her fingers in and out while stroking her with her thumb. Naomi deliberately kept it slow as she wasn't ready to stop teasing just yet.

"Naomi, please I need you to go faster." Emily gasped.

Naomi shook her head, "You don't get to call the shots I'm afraid."

Emily leaned back and rested her hands behind her on Naomi's legs, she arched her back allowing the blonde's thrusts to go deeper, "Oh fuck that feels good."

Naomi smiled and bit her lip, she could feel Emily was getting close and so she increased the speed. She was rewarded as the redhead moaned, "Oh God, yes."

The blonde reached over and brought Emily's head down to meet hers before kissing her hungrily. Emily pushed her tongue into Naomi's mouth, "Don't stop."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, both of them seeing their own desire reflected back at them. "You are so beautiful." Naomi whispered and it was enough to push the redhead over the edge.

She began to tremble, "Oh fucking hell, Jesus Naomi, FUCK." Emily cried out her name a final time before collapsing on top of the blonde, gasping for air.

Naomi gently stroked Emily's hair as she waited for the redhead's breathing to return to normal. After a while Emily rose and smiled at Naomi. "That...was...incredible."

The blonde grinned as she gently removed her fingers and pulled Emily into a kiss, "It certainly was a celebration to remember."

"Do you think we'll always be this horny?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded, "I think so, maybe not as often or in public quite so much, but I can't ever imagine not wanting to make love to you."

Emily reached over and started to undo the buttons of Naomi's shirt, "Speaking of which..."

The blonde looked at her watch and groaned, "I don't believe I'm going to do this but I can't babe, I need to get back to make a conference call. I'm really sorry."

Emily frowned as she started to redo the shirt buttons, "Is this what it's going to be like from now on, you all caught up in your work and never having time for me?"

Naomi laughed, "I thought you were trying to stop being manipulative Emily? No more sulking you said. This is my first day on the job and I've spent half of it with you so far, I'll see you at lunch and at home. I also think I've just demonstrated how I make time for you very effectively, are you telling me I'm wrong?"

Emily smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, I'm just a bit disappointed."

Naomi sighed, "That makes two of us, believe me you have no idea how much I'd love to stay in this room."

Emily reached over and moved her hand inside the blonde's trousers and underwear. She gently stroked Naomi causing the blonde's breath to hitch. Slowly the redhead removed her hand and sucked her finger, "I have a fair idea how much you want me right now."

Naomi's eyes widened, "Please Em, don't tempt me, I really need to go."

Emily shrugged and stood up, "Ok, it can wait I suppose, but don't make me wait too long."

Naomi exhaled deeply before rising from the chair, "I won't, trust me this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

Emily freshened up and began to get dressed. She looked at her watch, "I' suppose it's about time I got back too, Effy will be wondering where I am and I've got a report to finish."

"Baby, let's face it, Effy knew exactly why I wanted to see you and she'll know exactly where you've been." Naomi replied moving over to the sink to wash her hands and check her appearance in the mirror.

She rolled down her shirt sleeves and went over to pick up her jacket, once she had finished she turned to Emily, "How do I look? Suitably boss like?"

Emily smiled and smoothed down the front of Naomi's jacket, "You look gorgeous and I love you. I'll see you at lunch, now go and be all bossy with the troops."

Naomi pulled Emily towards her and kissed her deeply, "I'll see you in the canteen. I love you too."

* * *

At lunch Naomi sat alone with her head buried in a report, every now and then she would shovel some food in her mouth or sigh. The remainder of her morning had been quite fraught, not least because her mind kept wandering back to Emily which made it difficult to concentrate.

She barely looked up as two trays were placed on the table and it wasn't until she felt Emily kiss her cheek that she stopped reading. She smiled "Hey you."

Emily smiled, "Hey. How has your morning been, sacked anyone yet?"

Naomi sighed, "Believe me I was severely tempted, Mark has been an absolute dick all morning even if he is more quiet than normal. I've had to verbally slap him down about four times just to make a point about who is in charge. I really don't like doing it as it makes me feel like a bit of an arse but I suppose it comes with the territory. Sorry, hi Eff."

"Not all of the morning was a disaster though, I mean you and Emily were, ahem, talking for quite some time earlier." The brunette said with a smirk.

Naomi grinned, "Yeah, some bits of this morning were definitely more enjoyable than others."

Emily blushed slightly and changed the subject, "What are you reading or can't you tell me anymore, now you are a high flying head of section?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you."

Emily smiled, "Seriously, what is it? You were engrossed when we first arrived."

Naomi showed her the front of the report, "It's Foster's strategy document for the Habitat for Humanity account. It's fucking awful, I mean it shows no imagination or understanding of what they're trying to achieve at all. I've got a conference call with them later this afternoon so hopefully I can convince them that a new approach is needed and that Short & Milner are best placed to deliver it. I wouldn't be surprised if they were thinking about taking their business elsewhere. The worst thing is that this isn't a one off, most of the accounts I've looked at are in a mess one way or another. I worked really hard to get most of this business in the first place I'd hate to see it go down the toilet just because Foster didn't manage it properly."

Effy shrugged, "I'm sure you'll be able to turn it around, although it sounds like a lot of hard work in some cases. I suppose your new salary will make up for the extra hours you'll need to put in."

To Emily's surprise Naomi reached into her jacket pocket and pushed the piece of paper over the table towards the brunette.

Effy whistled, "Fuck me, that's some increase Naoms."

Naomi looked at Emily, who was sitting with a frown on her face, "What's up babe?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be so open about how much you were getting paid, well not with anyone apart from me." The redhead replied.

Naomi smiled at her, "Effy and I have always been totally frank about what we were paid as we wanted to make sure neither of us was getting shafted, which is far more common than you think, even at Short & Milner. The only people I'd ever confide in would be you, Eff and my Mum, so it's still a secret and you're still special ok?"

Emily opened her mouth to protest but ended up laughing, "Ok, I admit I did feel a bit jealous but I don't feel quite so bad now I know it's still an exclusive club. Katie's on her way over so you might want to get that piece of paper back."

Effy picked up the paper and handed it back to the blonde who hastily put it into her pocket. She was quick but not quite quick enough for Katie's eagle eyes.

"What was that you were being all secretive about?" she asked sitting down next to Effy.

Emily shook her head, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Katie looked at the three of them and shrugged, "Whatever. In any case I'm not even supposed to be speaking to you two after your performance yesterday."

"Come on Katie we apologised for being late getting to the pub, you could hardly say you were surprised and we did at least turn up eventually." Emily stated.

Katie snorted, "No I wasn't surprised you were late, I was fully expecting that, even after the warning I gave you. However, it would have been nice to actually spend some time with you when you finally did arrive."

Naomi sighed, "Jesus, being drama queens and loving hyperbole obviously runs in the family. Katie we spent ages with you yesterday and I even played pool so you could have Emily all to yourself for a bit."

Katie glared at her, "That's not the point and you know it, I'm still traumatised."

Emily stared at her, "That was entirely your own fault."

"How the fuck was that _my_ fault?" Katie asked. Some of their colleagues sat on other tables were now paying attention to the conversation.

Naomi shrugged, "We thought the door was locked and you should have knocked."

Katie stared at her, "So let me get this straight, I expressly told you not to be late getting to the pub in the first place, which you ignored because you were screwing each other's brains out. Then you arrive at the pub and although you do make conversation and play some pool you spend most of the time eye fucking each other. To cap it all you then disappear off to the toilets for hours and what happened next is now my fault?"

Emily grinned, "Katie, we were gone for 25 minutes not hours. What exactly did you think we were doing?"

"Well obviously when you didn't come back straight away I suspected you might be doing that, but I thought to myself, no they wouldn't do that here in the pub, they're not animals remember. I also thought you might have wanted to spend a bit of time with your friends." She paused.

"We've already agreed we spent plently of time with you all. I'd just promised Emily I'd replace a particularly unpleasant memory with a better experience." Naomi stated.

Katie shook her head in disgust, "Great, so you didn't care that I might end up having a totally unpleasant memory formed. I can tell you exactly what I wasn't expecting when I walked into that toilet. I wasn't expecting to be greeted by the sight of my twin sister lying on the sink counter with her legs draped over your shoulders, while you had your head up her skirt and were lapping away like a thirsty cat. I mean for fuck's sake it's bad enough getting the soundtrack regularly without having to see the live show too."

Naomi grinned, "You still stayed until the end though didn't you Katiekins? You could have just walked straight out but you didn't."

Katie glared at her, "I was in shock and it's not like I had to wait long until Emily started screaming the place down is it?"

Emily shrugged, "What can I say? Naomi is a very cunning linguist." A few of their colleagues who were listening in snorted with laughter at this point.

Katie covered her ears, "Enough, I'll get post traumatic stress, I don't want to know anymore about your sordid sex life please."

Effy grinned, "Then you definitely don't want to know what went on in the first aid room earlier this morning."

Cook smiled as he put his lunch tray down, "What went on in the first aid room earlier?"

Katie sat open mouthed, "I don't believe you two, at work? For fuck's sake, can't you try to control yourselves?"

Cook laughed and gave Naomi a high five, "Got to give it to you blondie, your shag rate is impressive for a bird."

Naomi smiled at Emily, "It's not my fault I can't resist her."

Emily leaned in to her and whispered, "Speaking of being irresistible, I don't suppose you've got time for a quickie right now? I'll pay you back properly for this morning when we get home, but I thought you might want an advance preview."

Naomi glanced at her watch and then grinned at the redhead, "I've got that conference call in half an hour, but if we're quick, why not."

The blonde rose from her seat, picking up her lunch tray and report as she did so, "Sorry peeps, but I've got a department to run, so I'm going to love you and leave you."

Emily also stood up, "I need to get on with that report so I'll walk with you."

They left the canteen in a hurry and many of their colleagues gave them knowing looks as they passed.

Katie shook her head, "I didn't mean to have such a go at them or make them leave suddenly, I'll apologise for embarrassing them later on when I'm not so pissed off."

Effy and Cook burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Katie asked.

Cook smiled at her, "Well babe, I think you've just made a schoolgirl error considering you don't want to encourage them to shag at work."

Katie stared at him, "What you mean..."

Effy smirked, "Sorry Katie, but I think it's safe to say that the first aid room is currently being used for an entirely different reason than its intended one."

"Fucking animals." Was all Katie managed to say shaking her head.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Another update, another sort of filler chapter. These seem to be taking me longer and longer to write and I'm not always sure they're worth it, but sometimes I'm just tired when I manage to finish.**

**Hope it's ok and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Naomi looked up and smiled as she saw Emily coming towards her. The redhead reached her desk and gave her a quick kiss.

"I thought you might want this." Emily said depositing a sandwich and bottle of water on Naomi's desk.

"Thank you, you're an angel. I doubt I would have had time otherwise. Jesus Em, I know I complained about being bored before but this is something else, I've haven't stopped all week." Naomi said with a sigh.

Emily nodded, "I know, I've hardly seen you, but it's ok I know you need to sort all of this out."

Naomi smiled at her gratefully, "I'll make it up to you I promise. Once all of the accounts are back on track things should calm down a bit." The blonde paused. "Actually this might help a bit."

Emily reached over for the piece of paper Naomi was waving towards her, she looked at it and a broad grin broke out on her face, "The itinerary for New York? I can't wait, I booked the leave this morning."

"Good, I can't wait either. I'm going to be pretty busy for the first few days but after that I'm all yours. Maybe we can plan out what we want to do over the weekend? If I ever get out of the office that is." Naomi said ruefully.

Emily smiled, "Plan out what we want to do? Who are you and what have you done with the real Naomi Campbell?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Stop being so cheeky, I just thought it would be go to know what we're doing so we make the most of our time there."

The redhead leaned over and gave her a kiss, "Thank you for being so sweet, it will be great to have everything planned. Totally changing the subject, and I suspect I already know the answer, but do you fancy going to the pub tonight?"

Naomi shook her head, "Sorry babe, I'm not sure what time I'll finish here and then I just want to go home and chill out before I go to bed, I'm knackered."

Emily looked disappointed, "Ok, but I hope you're not too tired. I was hoping we could have an early night instead of the snatched moments we've had all week."

Naomi grinned, "I'm never that tired Em and an early night sounds just what I need. Why don't you go to the pub anyway and I'll pick you up when I've finished here."

Emily nodded, "Ok sounds like a plan." She paused as her stomach rumbled, "I think that's my cue to go and get some lunch for myself. I'll text you later ok?"

Naomi leaned up and pecked the redhead on the lips, "Ok sweetheart, I'll see you tonight." She said before turning back to her work.

* * *

Emily walked over to where Effy and Katie were sitting in the canteen, her tray was piled high with food. She sat down and began to hungrily tuck into a large plate of pasta.

"God, I'm starving." She said with her mouth full.

Effy raised her eyebrow, "I think we can all see that Em. Have you seen the one that never stops working?"

Emily nodded, "I've just taken her some lunch, she wouldn't bother otherwise and I don't want her to starve."

Katie snorted, "How fucking domesticated are you two? The little wife bringing the big earner her lunch. It's all so sickly."

"I think it's cute." Effy stated, "what's that piece of paper?"

Emily smiled, "It's details for our trip, I booked the leave this morning. I'm so excited."

Katie stared at her, "What trip? Why don't I know about the trip?"

"I thought I mentioned it? Naomi is away on business in a few weeks and the company pays for me to go with her sometimes." Emily replied.

"You didn't tell me, but a business trip sounds lame. You're going to be so bored when Naomi's working. Where is it? Somewhere shit?" Katie said

Emily's eyes sparkled, "Far from it, we're off to New York."

Katie nearly exploded, "You are fucking joking? You're going to New York? How is it fair that you get to go before me? You don't like shopping as much as me and Naomi absolutely hates it."

Effy interrupted, "So spill the details then."

"Well we fly out on the Sunday morning, business class of course. Naomi is working Monday til Thursday so I will have to keep myself amused shopping, with Naomi's credit card naturally." Emily started.

Katie glared at her, "Does she know that bit yet?"

Emily nodded, "Actually it was her idea. She's also said I can charge whatever I like to the room in the hotel."

Katie sighed, "I really don't want to know the answer to this but where are you staying?"

Emily grinned, "Sunday until Thursday the company is paying for us to have a suite at the Ritz-Carlton overlooking Central Park, then we're moving to the Algonquin for the remainder of our stay. We fly back the following Monday."

Katie frowned, "I don't believe it, it's like my idea of heaven. Why aren't you staying on at the Ritz?"

Emily snorted, "The weekend rates even for a normal room are about $1000, the suites are over $2000 a night, we can't afford that."

Effy smiled, "It doesn't matter though you'll still get four nights in a suite you lucky sods."

"I know, I can't quite believe it myself. I can't wait to have a look on the net. We're going to plan out what we want to do over the weekend." Emily said.

"Well that's just perfect, not only will I have to put up with your soppiness all bloody weekend but I'm also going to have to endure your excited chatter about New York. I can hardly wait." Katie said grumpily.

Effy pushed her, "Come on Katie, don't be a grouch. This is amazing for them both."

Emily looked at her twin, "You can help me plan out the shopping bit if you like? Naomi won't be interested in that."

"Oh joy, so I can help you work out which shops to go to knowing I'll never get to see them, I'd kill to be going." Katie said.

Emily eyed her warily, "Don't get any ideas Katie. Naomi would spot the difference immediately, were not that identical."

Katie started to smile, "Was it that obvious? Ok so no twin swap, I'd rather not have to endure Naomi and her voracious sexual appetite anyway. Yuk."

Emily hit her playfully, "Hey less of the yuk, that's my gorgeous girlfriend you're talking about. And I can assure you that having sex with her is not something you endure in any way, shape or form."

"For fucks sake Emily, stop trying to make me bring my lunch back up. She's not even here and you're still making me sick. I'll help plan the shopping ok?" Katie replied.

Emily smiled, "Good, and then you can work out what presents you want me to bring back for you."

Katie considerably brightened, "Oh goody, presents, I like the sound of that."

Effy laughed, "Maybe if you'd mentioned that bit first we wouldn't have had to put up with misery guts here all lunch. Are you guys coming to the pub tonight or do you want to get home and go straight to bed?"

Emily nodded, "I'm coming to the pub as Naoms is probably working late. She's going to pick me up when she's finished and then we'll go home, hopefully straight to bed."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Please Em, stop it. It's only the thought of all those presents that is stopping the table being covered in my lunch right now."

Emily grinned, "Sorry Sis, but I can't help it if I'm totally in love with the most beautiful woman on Earth."

They got up from the table and left the canteen, as they were arranging what time to go to the pub Emily's face clouded over.

"What do you mean _all those presents_?" she asked her twin.

Katie grinned and gave her a cheery wave as she walked back to PR, "Sorry Em, but you really don't know what you've let yourself in for. I have a very long list."

* * *

Emily sat in the pub laughing at one of Cook's jokes, her phone beeped and she picked it up hoping it was finally a text from Naomi saying she was ready to go home at last.

_Babe, I'm nearly finished, should be about half an hour at most. I'll try to be as quick as I can. x_

Emily put down her phone and sighed.

"What's up red? We boring you or something?" Cook asked.

Emily shook her head, "Of course not. Naomi still hasn't finished working and I want her to hurry up that's all."

Effy smiled at her, "Aw, how sweet, are you missing her?"

"Fuck off Eff, I just want her to finish for the weekend then I might actually get to spend some proper time with her instead of being like ships passing in the night." Emily stated.

Katie snorted, "What she really means is hurry up Naomi, I want a shag."

Emily grinned, "There is that as well."

Cook laughed, "I'm glad you two got together, it makes me feel so much better knowing I'm not the only one with a one track mind."

Katie shoved him, "Don't encourage them, I've had to put up with this all day. Anyway if you've got such a one track mind why are we sitting in the pub?"

Cook kissed her, "All in good time my little pumpkin, I've got big plans for you later."

Katie giggled, "Good, I've got a few plans of my own."

Emily rolled her eyes, "So it's ok for you to go on about your sex life but not me or Naomi? Anyone would think it was because we are two women, you're not being homophobic are you Katie?"

Katie's face fell, "No, don't be so horrible, that was a really mean thing to say. It's just because you're my sister that I find it gross, it would be exactly the same if you were with a guy."

"I know, I was only joking." Emily said.

Katie glared at her, "Well I'm not laughing so you can just fuck off."

Emily sighed, "Look Katie, I'm sorry ok, it was supposed to be a joke, I didn't realise it would hurt you."

"Well you should have known it would upset me. I've changed ok, I'm not the stupid prick I used to be." Katie replied.

Emily reached out to give her a hug, "I know and I am sorry, I should have realised it was a sore subject. Forgive me?"

Katie reluctantly hugged her back, "Suppose so, but try harder not to be so insensitive."

"I will. Oh come on Naomi, how much fucking longer are you going to be." The redhead said exasperatedly.

Effy laughed and said to Freds, "well this is a fine endorsement of our company. Emily is jogging her foot up and down counting down the minutes until Naomi gets here and transports her off. Katie and Cook are trying to remain interested but are only really waiting until it's ok to fuck off and screw."

Freds sniffed his armpit, "Maybe we smell and no one's told us babe."

Emily turned to face them, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude. Look why don't I go and get a round of drinks as I'm clearly going to be here some time."

There was a chorus of approval round the table. "Do you want a hand carrying them back?" Katie asked.

Emily nodded "It might take me ages to get served, you know what they're like in this place, so I'll let you know when I'm ready."

She left the table and made her way towards the bar, just as she was about to reach it she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

It can't be, I thought she'd moved away, was her initial thought. She stood rooted to the spot as the woman turned and saw her staring. At first she had a puzzled look on her face then a look of recognition passed over her features.

Oh fuck, she's coming over Emily thought as she tried to rearrange her face to hide the surprise. The woman reached her and smiled.

"It is you isn't it? I thought it was. Emily Fitch as I live and breathe. What are the chances of us running into each other like this?" she said.

"Hi Emma, long time no see. I thought you'd moved away." Emily replied.

Emma nodded, "I have, I'm just back for the weekend visiting my folks. I'm here with my fiancé, he's just over there." She turned and pointed to the corner of the bar where a man was staring at them.

Emily looked over and raised her hand in a gesture of hello, the man returned the gesture.

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Emma asked.

Emily shrugged, "Oh you know this and that. I'm in here because it's close to work and we often come in on a Friday. I work just round the corner at Short & Milner in the corporate department, that's Effy my boss sitting next to Katie, you remember her?"

Emma looked over to where the redhead was pointing. "Of course I remember Katie." She gave a small wave.

Back at the table Effy stared at the two of them talking, "Who's that Emily is chatting to?" she asked Katie.

Katie turned just as Emma was waving over to the table, "Fucking hell I don't believe it." Katie gasped in surprise.

"Don't believe what" came a voice from behind them, "Where's Em? I'm gasping for a glass of wine."

They turned back as Naomi sat down.

Cook shrugged, "She was supposed to be getting us a drink but got waylaid chatting to some random bird."

Naomi raised her head quickly and looked over to where Emily was talking to a pretty woman. "Who the fuck is that?" she said barely able to disguise her jealousy.

"That's just what I asked," Effy said.

Katie cleared her throat, "It's someone we used to go to school with, her name's Emma."

Naomi stared at her, "What as in _Emma_, Emma?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah that Emma, I wasn't sure if Em would have told you."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Emily has told me everything Katie, you're lucky I haven't kicked the shit out of you."

Katie blushed, "Look it was a long time ago, I'm not proud of the way I behaved, but I have changed."

"I know, which is also one of the reasons you're not eating hospital food right now." Naomi replied.

Effy banged the table, "Will one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Naomi sighed, her eyes never leaving the redhead and her former best friend, "They were best friends at school and Emily fell in love with her. One day when she was 15 Emily kissed her and Emma freaked out before telling the whole school. That bitch made Em's life hell, totally ruined the rest of school for her and brought all kinds of shit into her life. It's bad enough dealing with being gay without having it done in public and being subjected to constant abuse. When Jenna found out she sent Emily to some fucked up counsellors to try to 'cure' her. I won't even go into what kinds of mess they made of her head. Needless to say it's something that's stuck with her for a long time. All the time this was happening you'd think she'd have the support of her twin right? The one person who knew her better than anyone else. Not exactly how it worked out is it Katiekins?"

Katie stared at the table, "Please Naomi, don't make me feel worse than I already do, I was 15 and didn't want to be an outcast at school. I helped as much as I could."

Naomi snorted, "Really? I mean I know you stuck up for her a bit but how was making her feel like she was a freak helping?"

Katie shrugged, "I tried not to."

Again Naomi snorted, "No you didn't. You'd stop the bullies but Em told me you used to look at her, embarrassed because of how she was, pleading with her to be normal and straight. What was the line you used, not gay, just stupid?"

Katie looked up with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I had no idea she could tell how ashamed I was."

"Oh she knew alright, that's why she felt so alone and we know what happened there." Naomi spat at her.

Effy turned to look at Katie who now had tears spilling down her cheeks, "Katie, don't get upset, you were 15 and I'm sure Emily appreciates all the support you've given her since then."

The brunette turned to Naomi, "You, stop being such a bitch. Katie is obviously sorry and you trying to bully her isn't helping."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Ok, I'm sorry Katie, I know it was a long time ago. But when I think of what that bitch put Em through it makes me want to punch the fuck out of her."

Katie nodded, "Me too Naomi, honestly. Oh shit they're coming over."

* * *

The table sat up as the two women approached, "Hi guys, this is Emma, an old school friend of mine and Katie's."

There were a few grunts of hello from the table. Emma smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all. Let me see if I can work out who everyone is. Katie I know obviously, you must be Cook her boyfriend. You're her boss Effy and so that must be Freddie." She turned to the blonde who was staring at her with barely disguised hatred, "I'm sorry I'm not sure who you are."

"Really? Because I know all about you." Naomi replied coldly.

Emma turned to Emily, "So where is he then? Your boyfriend? I thought you said he'd be here by now."

Emily shifted uncomfortably and couldn't look at Naomi, "Actually, I didn't specifically say I had a boyfriend."

Emma laughed, "Yes you did I've just heard all about him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, love of your life."

Naomi folded her arms and coughed, Emily looked up to meet her gaze and could tell she was angry.

Emily stood up straight, "Actually Emma, I didn't say I had a boyfriend, you assumed. My fault was that I didn't correct you."

She walked over to Naomi and sat in her lap before kissing her, "Hey baby."

Naomi narrowed her eyes before wrapping her arms around the redhead and smiling, "Hey yourself."

Emma looked uncomfortable, "Oh I see, you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, she has a girlfriend, me. Have you got a fucking problem with that?" Naomi said looking up at her.

Emma looked taken aback, "Er no, not at all, each to their own."

"Good, because if you do have a problem with it I'd be perfectly happy to take this outside." Naomi stated.

Emma coughed, "I really don't have a problem. Look I should be getting back to my fiancé." She stopped before saying, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in."

Emily looked at her in confusion, "Sorry? Rub what in?"

Emma waved her hand around, "You know getting married, having kids, that sort of thing. The things you've given up."

Naomi stared, her face full of contempt, "Excuse me? Are you trying to say that because Emily is gay she can't get married or have kids? There is such a thing as a Civil Partnership you know."

Emma smiled, "I know but it's not really the same is it, it's not as normal as a proper wedding."

There was a collective gasp around the table and Emily nearly fell on the floor as Naomi leapt out of her seat.

"Right you fucking bitch that is enough. Don't you think you've done enough damage? Let's get one thing clear, one day Emily and I will be getting married and it will be more normal than any fucked up meringue fest you're planning I can assure you. We'll also be having kids, three at least maybe more. That will be normal too and they won't want for anything because they will be loved more than anything else. Do you know why I know all of this? Because I love Emily more than life itself and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. So stick your conventional, boring heterosexual wedding up your arse." The blonde spat out.

All of a sudden Emma's fiancé appeared, "Is everything ok darling? Why is this mad woman shouting at you?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know why she's being so hostile towards me, I've only just met her."

Both Effy and Emily quickly reached out to grab Naomi's arms as the blonde started to surge forwards towards Emma, "Naomi, no." They said in unison.

Naomi looked at Emma, "You know exactly why I'm being hostile, you stupid bitch. You ruined Emily's life at school after you kissed each other, and no I'm not going to say it was all Emily because as I understand it you weren't too put off at first. Because of you and your stupid big mouth she was subjected to taunting and bullying, most of it coming from you and your friends as far as I can make out. All because you couldn't deal with her being gay, some fucking best friend you were."

Emma stared at her, "Look that was ages ago, I don't hold a grudge so neither should she."

Naomi exploded, "Hold a grudge? You are fucking lucky she's not pounding her fists into your face right now because that's what I'd be doing if they didn't have such a tight grip on my arms. You made her feel so isolated that she wanted the pain to stop so much she tried to kill herself. Hardly just a grudge."

Effy looked over to Emily and gave her a sad smile.

Emma looked shocked and her hand flew to her mouth, "I didn't know that."

"No I bet you didn't. It was the day you publicly humiliated her in the canteen by shoving your hand up her skirt, remember it now?" Naomi asked.

Emma nodded, she turned to Emily, "I didn't realise, I'm sorry."

Emily shrugged, "It's a bit late for that. I needed you to be my best friend, to help me come to terms with this massive thing I was dealing with. We were inseparable Emma, I told you everything. You rejected me and humiliated me. I had no one else to turn to and I felt so alone."

Emma looked embarrassed, "We were 15, it would have been horrible at school, I couldn't deal with that. I knew you had feelings for me but it was too hard to be your friend, with everyone judging like that."

Naomi stared at her, "So you let Emily be judged on her own? Cut her off and made her deal with it by herself? Didn't it ever occur to you that it would have been easier if you were there supporting her, then maybe people wouldn't have thought it was weird or wrong? Did you know she was sent to counselling by her Mum because of the way you treated her? Months of being subjected to those bastards telling her she was abnormal or dirty just because she was in love with a girl."

Emma shook her head, "You weren't there, what the fuck gives you the right to judge me? I did what I needed to get through school, I'm sorry Emily got hurt but are you telling me you'd have been different?"

Naomi stared at her before replying, "I can't say for certain I would have acted differently but then I was a total loser when I was 15, I was rarely in school. What I can tell you is that if Emily had told me she loved me I would have been ecstatic, because she is one of the most beautiful people on the planet. Maybe if she'd been around when I was younger, I wouldn't be the fuck up I was back then because she's stopped me being a total twat now."

Emma turned to Katie, "What about you in all of this, I bet your friends don't know how much you bitched about your freak of a sister back in school? Yeah sure you stuck up for her when it got really bad, but most of the time you were first in the queue taking the piss."

Katie blushed and looked down at the ground. She was surprised when Emily took her hand.

"Katie, I know it was difficult for you and I'm sorry." The redhead said.

Katie looked up her eyes blazing, "Don't you dare apologise, I was the one in the wrong. You are my sister and Emma is right, I should have been there for you instead of joining in the persecution. I'm the one who's sorry."

Emma laughed bitterly, "How sweet, so are you telling me you're ok with this now? You're not ashamed of your abomination of a sister?"

Katie glared at her, "You know what? I'm not proud of the way I behaved back then, I was weak and a bitch. All I cared about was being popular and not rocking the boat. I lost sight of who Emily was and allowed myself to be caught up in fitting in. But at least I can see I was wrong and try to change that."

Again Emma scoffed, "Yeah right, Katie Fitch, cool with people being different. Leopards don't change their spots Katie."

Katie rose up, "You're wrong, it's called growing up. I'm not 15 anymore. If you want me to be honest I couldn't stand Naomi or the fact that she was with Emily. I thought she was a loser bitch who was going to ruin my career by making my sister a laughing stock. I was embarrassed because Emily used to stare at Naomi and it was obvious to everyone she was in love with her."

Naomi looked at Katie, "Thanks very much for the support Katiekins."

"Oh shut up. That was at first." Katie spat at her.

Emma smiled, "See what I mean? Once a bitch always a bitch Katie."

Katie turned back to her, "Again you're wrong. Now, I love Naomi and I love the fact that she's made Emily so happy. You should see them together, it's fucking brilliant. Emily has always been an amazing person but she used to doubt it, I'm sure we both had something to do with that. But now she's like this super confident stunning person and frankly it's a bit intimidating to be around her sometimes. That's because she's finally found someone who loves her for being her, totally unconditionally."

Emily squeezed her hand, "Thank you, that was a lovely thing to say."

Katie shrugged, "I'm just telling the truth."

"That's all well and good Katie, but it's only words. I bet you're still grossed out by them kissing." Emma replied with a grimace.

"Oh for fuck's sake, how old are you? They kiss all the time, they have sex all the time, often in public, sometimes I hear them and other times I actually get to see it. It's fine, they're in love. Yes it can be off putting sometimes but it's only because I'm jealous, Jesus if Cook and I can be half as happy as they are I think we'll have done well. So they're two women, big deal, there's nothing wrong with two hot women making out." Katie said.

As if to make her point Katie looked at Effy and raised her eyebrows, the brunette grinned and moved towards her. Katie leaned up and kissed Effy, much to the surprise of Cook and Freds who were watching open mouthed.

"Now tell me that isn't turning you on Freds my friend?" Cook said.

Freddie gulped, "Totally with you on this one Cook mate."

Effy and Katie stopped kissing and the brunette put her arm around Katie before looking at Emma, "I guess it must be catching, this lesbian disease. You might want to go before you get infected."

Emma stood in horror before turning to her fiancé "Come on we need to get out of here, that was disgusting."

Cook laughed, "Listen darlin' from the look on his face I'd say you were the only one with that opinion."

Emma stormed off pulling her fiancé by the hand, as they left she could be heard saying, "Wipe that stupid grin off your face or I'll do it for you."

There was silence before they all erupted in laughter.

Naomi looked at Emily, "I think we might have some competition for hottest lesbian couple in Bristol."

Emily smiled before replying, "When we catch them on the kitchen table I'll start to worry."

Effy looked at them in horror, "Please God no, I eat my breakfast on that table."

Naomi smiled knowingly before raising her eyebrows, "So do I, mostly at weekends. Now who's for a drink?"

* * *

Naomi and Emily went to the bar and placed the drinks on the table when they came back.

"So Em, how was that for closure?" Katie asked.

Emily smiled as she sat down, "Not quite as traumatic as I thought it would be."

Naomi squeezed her hand and said, "I would have beaten the crap out of her you know."

"I know, which is why I held you back. An assault charge wouldn't have looked good on your CV would it babe?" The redhead replied.

Naomi shrugged and took a sip of wine, "Suppose not, but it would have been rewarding all the same."

Katie laughed, "I think we pretty much managed to fuck her head up without resorting to violence. There's no need to always go the Neanderthal route Naomi."

"Oh I'm sorry, is that one of the things you don't like about me? I only ask because I'm pretty sure you just said you loved me." Naomi said with a grin.

Katie blushed slightly, "Well I might have said that to Emma but it doesn't mean it was true."

Naomi pouted, "I'm disappointed, for a minute I thought I might get some twin action."

Emily elbowed her, "Hey, don't even go there especially as Cook is in a delicate state."

They looked over to where Cook was sitting staring into space.

Naomi waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello. Helllllooooo. Cook are you in there?"

"What? Sorry I was miles away." Cook responded.

Effy nudged Freds, "By the look of it you weren't the only one."

Freds blinked, "Sorry, I was just thinking. I mean you and Katie, you're not..."

Katie snorted, "Don't be so stupid of course we're not. That was purely for shock value."

Cook and Freds looked disappointed, "So you wouldn't consider..."

Effy interrupted, "No, definitely not." She turned to Naomi and Emily, "So then you two, marriage and babies eh?"

Naomi grinned goofily at Emily, "Yeah, we've talked about it and one day it will happen."

Katie clapped her hands excitedly, "I so need to organise it for you, I'd be an awesome wedding planner."

Emily held her hand up, "Steady on Katie, it's not like it's going to be for ages yet so you can stop your mind going into overdrive. If we need any help when the time comes we'll let you know."

Katie looked disappointed, "But ordering swans and ice sculptures takes time, you've got to plan these things properly."

Naomi looked at her, "Katie, like Emily said we'll let you know nearer the time. Oh and there won't be ice or swans, right Em?"

Emily smiled at her look of panic, "It's ok babe, we'll plan something suitably low key I promise. You can stop worrying now."

Naomi sighed, "Phew, I just needed to check. I mean I want you to have whatever wedding you want but not too over the top."

Emily took her hand, "We'll design it together and make sure it's perfect for us both ok?"

Naomi nodded and finished her wine, "Good. Now I believe we were going to have an early night?"

Emily finished her own drink, "I think that was the idea so I suppose we should be going."

They got up and said their goodbyes. As they were leaving Effy called out to them, "Please no making use of the kitchen table."

Naomi smiled, "We'll try to make it to the bedroom but it's not always possible."

After they had left Cook and Freds turned to their girlfriends.

Freds nudged Cook, "Go on then."

Cook coughed, "So there's no chance you two might think about..."

Effy and Katie stared at them before saying in unison, "No, not tonight, not ever. Not going to happen boys."

Cook looked at Freds, "Well at least we tried."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Another update. They're like buses, you wait a week and then two come along at once.**

**Apologies for being a bit grumpy in the last couple of notes, I think I was just tired and after I'd re-read the chapters decided I was being a bit hard on myself (very modest I'm sure you'll agree.)**

**I deliberated whether to have Naomi or Emily revealing Emily's past to Emma and the others in the last chapter but decided to go with Naomi, even if it seemed a bit of a cruel thing to do. Hopefully there is a bit of further explanation in this chapter that will explain where I was coming from. It also leads to a bit of a bonding moment between Effy and Emily.**

**Sorry if I raised people's hopes with the Keffy kiss but it's not going to happen in this story. I don't really get it to be honest and I think the limelight should be on my favourite girls.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, they are spurring me on when I get a bit of writer's block.**

* * *

Naomi glanced up as she heard the door open, Emily walked in the room with a cup of tea.

"Hey baby, I thought you might want some refreshment. Where do you want me to put it so it causes the least damage?" The redhead asked.

Naomi sighed, "Over on the chest I suppose, there's no room on the desk."

The blonde was sat at the desk in their room with her laptop open, she was surrounded by files and reports, there was barely a centimetre of the desktop that wasn't covered in papers of some kind.

"What time did you say we'd be over at your Mum's?" Emily asked, depositing the cup down.

Naomi rubbed her eyes, "I didn't really, just sometime this afternoon. I'm sorry I have to work at the weekends again."

Emily shrugged, "I know it can't be helped, I just don't want to let Gina down. I already feel bad because we can't go over tomorrow because we're going to my parent's for lunch instead."

Naomi smiled, "I know but Mum understands, both about the work and going to your parent's house. Could you do me a favour?"

Emily paused, "Depends what it is."

Naomi stretched, "Would you make me a bacon sandwich? I'm starving."

"What am I? Your slave?" the redhead replied.

The blonde grinned, "I thought that was last night."

Emily smiled at the memory, she walked over to Naomi and kissed the top of her head, "One bacon sandwich coming up."

Naomi pulled her onto her lap and kissed her properly, "It's like having my very own PA at home."

Emily grinned, "Now there's a nice role play idea to keep me occupied while I cook you breakfast."

Naomi groaned, "Emily I need to concentrate on my work, you're evil sometimes you know?"

"I know, it's one of the many reasons you love me." The redhead replied with a wink before going down to the kitchen.

* * *

Emily was just turning the bacon when Effy walked into the kitchen, "Hey Eff, there's tea in the pot if you want some."

Effy nodded, "Thanks, don't mind if I do."

Emily was humming to herself when she felt the brunette staring at her, she turned around to find Effy with a big grin on her face, "What?"

"Nothing, just admiring this picture of domestic bliss." Effy replied.

Emily blushed, "Shut up, I'm just cooking Naomi breakfast it's no big deal."

Effy shook her head, "You're wrong it is a big deal. In fact it's a massive deal. I never thought I'd see Naomi so contented, and I don't mean that as an insult."

Emily looked puzzled, "Why not?"

Effy shrugged, "Naoms is Naoms. She was always so defensive and closed off from most people. I got to see a lot of her good side otherwise we wouldn't have stayed friends but now she's like that virtually all the time and everyone gets to see how great she is. That's down to you."

Emily smiled, "It works both ways you know. Being with Naomi, knowing she loves me, has made me far more comfortable with being myself. I spent so many years beating myself up because I fancied girls it's amazing to be able to be me at last."

Emily rescued the bacon that was in danger of burning. She started to make the sandwich and was concentrating so much that she barely heard Effy speak.

In a quiet voice Effy said, "I'm sorry you felt so bad about Emma you tried to kill yourself,"

Emily stopped what she was doing and turned to face the brunette who was staring intently at her cup of tea, "I can't pretend it was a great period in my life, but it was more a cry for help really. I just didn't get help in the way I needed it at the time but Naomi has been so supportive I'm over it."

"So you didn't mind Naomi telling everyone like that? I mean I know she was angry but it was pretty personal stuff." Effy asked.

Emily thought for a minute, "I was a bit mortified at first but Katie already knew and I don't mind you knowing. I think it was important for Emma to see that her actions had consequences, that it wasn't just some stupid teenage argument. I couldn't tell her at the time the impact it had on me so in some ways it felt like a weight being lifted. If Naomi hadn't told her, I would so it doesn't really matter either way. As for the lads, I doubt they'll remember anything other than you and Katie kissing from last night."

Effy looked up at her, "What did you do, I mean how did you try? It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

Emily tutted, "I wasn't very original, sleeping pills and vodka. I think I knew on some level I'd be found so it was more to shock my family into realising something was wrong. Something had to give and that was the only way I could see it happening at the time."

Effy sighed and Emily thought she looked vulnerable, she'd never seen the brunette like this before, she always seemed so sure of herself.

"I wasn't very original either, I tried the same way." Effy said quietly.

Emily gasped, "When? I mean why?"

Effy shrugged, "My Mum and Dad went through a particularly bad divorce when I was 17, my Mum had an affair with my Dad's boss. I didn't cope very well with it, had a bit of a breakdown actually."

"Oh God Eff, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, Naomi didn't mention anything. Not that she tells me all your secrets or anything..." The redhead trailed off.

Effy smiled weakly, "Don't worry Em, I know Naomi tells you everything and vice versa, it's cool. Naomi probably hasn't mentioned it because I'm always pretty vague about what happened. She knows I didn't deal with my parent's divorce that well but that's it. It's like her teenage rebellion, I know she missed a lot of school and was awful to Gina but she's never really told me much of the detail. We helped each other get over things without really knowing what they were, it suited us both."

Emily nodded, "I know you helped her a lot, she always says how she wouldn't have got through a lot of things if it hadn't been for your friendship. So what happened after you had your breakdown, if you don't mind me asking?"

Effy shook her head, "It's fine, for some reason knowing you felt that bad too makes it easier to talk to you about it. I was sectioned and sent away to recover. After that I was so scared of being in a relationship, it all seemed so complicated. It's funny though in the end it was seeing you and Naomi that finally made me want to take a risk on being with Freds. I'm not saying our relationship is anywhere near what you've got but I love him, he loves me and we're doing alright."

"I'm not sure I get why that is funny?" Emily asked.

Effy rolled her eyes, "Me and my poor choice of words again. I suppose ironic is a better word. Seeing my best friend happy was what made me feel ok again. I suppose I always thought that it would be the therapy kicking in someday, you must have thought that too?"

Emily snorted, "No way, the counselling I had wasn't someone sitting and listening to me talk through my problems, it was more aversion therapy. After I'd been subjected to that I could barely even think a girl was attractive without it making me feel physically sick. It is 100% Naomi and the way I feel about her that has made me more comfortable and confident. I'm not sure I can ever fully repay her for that."

Effy smiled, "I think you already have in so many ways. Although I expect a slightly cold bacon sandwich might help."

"Oh Jesus, I completely forgot about that." Emily said turning back to the half made sandwich. She finished what she was doing and made her way to the door. She stopped when she got to Effy and gave the brunette a hug.

"I know it's not the same as being with Naomi, but if you ever need to talk you know where I am." Emily said.

Effy hugged her back, "No it's not the same it's better, it's like you complement each other perfectly to make the ultimate best friend. Oh my God, Naomily is my new best friend."

Emily laughed, "Katie said something similar the other day. Hey come to think of it you two are like the perfect friends rolled into one as well. Naomily and Keffy, BFFs"

"Keffy?" the brunette asked.

"Why not? You guys are becoming pretty close, it can be platonic and still work." Emily replied.

Just then Naomi walked into the kitchen, "Fuck Em, my stomach thinks my throat's been cut. How long does it take to make a sandwich?"

She stopped when she noticed the pair of them standing with their arms around each other, she narrowed her eyes, "What exactly is going on?"

Emily smiled at her and stepped away from Effy, "You've been so busy with work that I felt neglected. Effy and I have been having an affair, I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

Naomi shrugged and took the plate with the bacon sandwich from her hand, and took a huge bite "I only came down for the food, you guys carry on. Em's not that good in bed anyway Eff, I wouldn't waste the effort if I were you."

Emily gasped, "You take that back Naomi Campbell, I've never heard you complaining."

Naomi smiled, "You started it, by not bringing me my sandwich and all this talk of affairs."

Emily glowered at her, "I don't care who started it, I am an awesome fuck, now take it back."

Naomi finished the last bite of the sandwich, she put the plate down and slowly licked the butter from her lips, "Make me."

Effy smiled as Emily chased Naomi upstairs, the pair of them squealing as they went, "Normal service has been resumed." She chuckled to herself.

* * *

A while later Naomi let the three of them into Gina's house, Effy had offered to help and Emily had texted Katie to get her to come along too. They figured after they had helped Gina they could sit down and talk about New York.

They walked in the kitchen to find Katie talking nineteen to the dozen and Gina sat with a bemused expression on her face.

"So then I said to the clients, 'look, you want the best right? I am the best so you've got to trust me.' They were fine after that and I got to pretty much run the whole show. In PR confidence is everything, if you don't let them know you're in charge then you're finished." Katie paused for breath.

Gina jumped up as they entered the room, "Naomi love you're here, finally." She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Sorry we're late Mum, it's a bit of a long story." Naomi replied.

Effy snorted and gave Gina a hug, "Naomi accused Emily of being crap in bed, Emily was forced to prove otherwise. Hey Mrs C."

Emily laughed, "Apparently not that long a story. Hi Gina, how are you?"

The redhead leant over and gave Gina a kiss and a hug. The older blonde woman gripped her tight, "I'm fine, although I've been here with Katie for nearly an hour. She's very talkative isn't she?"

Emily smiled, "Very, you should have tried growing up with her, it's a wonder I ever bothered to speak at all."

Katie watched the exchange with interest, Emily seemed very comfortable around Naomi's Mum. She wondered what lunch tomorrow would be like, not quite so relaxed she expected.

"So losers, what took you so long? Apart from the shagging." Katie asked.

Naomi shrugged, "That was my fault I'm afraid, I had some work I needed to finish first."

Gina smiled at her, "how is the new job going, love?"

Naomi nodded, "Really well I think. Most of the accounts were in a bit of a mess but I've got action plans in place to get them back on track. It's going to be hard work though."

"Well I hope you got a substantial pay increase to reflect the extra responsibility." Gina stated.

Naomi nodded, "I did pretty well out of it." She handed her Mum the piece of paper.

"Wow that is good, but I expect you'll earn every penny." Gina exclaimed.

Again Katie watched the exchange with interest, she wouldn't dream of telling her Mum how much she got paid.

Effy interjected, "Compared to some of the other section heads Naomi's done very well."

Katie sighed Emily must know as well, "Am I the only one not allowed to be in on the big secret?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and took the piece of paper from her Mum, "Alright Katie you can see too, I suppose you're practically family. But it goes no further than the five people in this room, ok? No telling Cook or your parents. I mean it Katie, promise or the deal's off."

"Ok, I promise I'll keep it a secret." Katie said as Naomi handed her the note.

She let out a gasp, "Holy fucking fuck fuck. I think my present list just got a bit longer and more ambitious."

Emily laughed, "Hey, if anyone is going to be spending Naomi's money it will be me ok? It'll make up for the fact that we'll probably hardly see each other over the next few months."

Naomi turned to the redhead and pulled her towards her, "Baby, I told you, it's going to be intense for a bit but hopefully once I've put all the action plans in place it will quieten down."

"I know, I miss you that's all," Emily said leaning in to kiss her.

Naomi smiled as she responded to the redhead's kiss, "I miss you too and I promise I'll make it up to you in lots of interesting ways."

Emily's eyes sparkled, "Really? Would you care to elaborate?"

Katie coughed, "For fuck's sake, excuse the language Gina, but can't you get a room? Your Mum is standing there Naomi."

Gina waved her hand, "Oh don't worry Katie, I've lost count the amount of times I've walked in on them, half dressed and doing all sorts. They act like they invented fucking for God's sake."

Katie looked shocked, "Glad it's not just me then. You two better put a lid on it tomorrow, I can't see Mum being as tolerant as Gina."

Emily turned to her, "Katie, I don't care if Mum feels uncomfortable. I'm not changing the way I behave towards Naomi to spare her blushes. If she wants a proper relationship again she has to accept who I am and if that means watching me fuck Naomi on the dining table then so be it."

Effy laughed, "I'm even sorrier I'm not invited now."

"Actually hold that thought," Katie said getting her phone out and sending a text.

_Can Effy and Freds come for lunch tomorrow as well? I know it's a bit short notice but we all hang out together and it feels weird if they're not there._

_K & E x_

After a couple of minutes her phone beeped. "There you go sorted, two more invites to Sunday lunch. Let Freds know."

Naomi looked at her Mum, "Right what needs doing and how can we help?"

Katie sighed, "I was enjoying myself."

Emily dragged her up from the table, "The sooner we get this out of the way, the quicker we can start planning my shopping expeditions in New York."

Katie smiled, "And shopping equals presents. Right Gina, what can I do?"

There were some boxes that needed to be moved along with some other junk that needed to be loaded into the car to be taken to the rubbish dump. With five of them helping they finished relatively quickly although they were all sweating by the end.

"Jesus, I'm thirsty. Have we got any beers in Mum?" Naomi asked Gina.

Gina shook her head, "Sorry love, I got plenty of wine but didn't think you'd want beer."

Naomi grabbed Emily's hand, "Come on you, I think a trip to the shop is in order. What does everyone want?"

In the end they left with a list comprising beers, vodka and coke. Naomi casually slung her arm over the redhead's shoulder as they walked down the street and the others watched them go before sitting down in the kitchen with a glass of wine.

Gina shook her head, "I can't believe the difference Emily has made to Naomi. If you'd have told me a year ago that my daughter would be in a serious relationship, with a woman no less and that she'd be ok with it all of it, I'd have laughed in your face."

Katie bristled slightly, "Why do you say that, I mean you're ok with Naomi and Emily aren't you? I know we've only just met but you seem pretty cool."

Effy snorted, "Stop being so paranoid Katie. Gina adores Emily. I'm surprised too if it's any consolation. I've known Naomi since we were 18 and just starting Uni, she's never been even remotely interested in having a relationship with anyone, she was always too scared of getting hurt. Emily has transformed her from being a moody cow into the lovely Naomi only a few of us ever got to see. I was telling Emily the exact same thing this morning."

Katie smiled, "Oh right that's ok then. I can't help feeling a bit protective, sorry Gina I didn't mean to offend you."

Gina smiled, "No offence taken love, it's nice Emily has someone to look out for her. Effy has always been very protective of Naomi too."

Katie sighed, "Emily's changed a lot too. She was always so timid and apologetic about who she was. Now she's a beautiful confident woman, Naomi has made her see that in herself. I suppose I'm a bit on edge because I didn't always protect her and I wasn't always on her side."

Gina looked at her, "How do you mean love?"

Katie blushed and looked at the ground before telling Gina about how she had behaved at school, about Emma and how she'd taken against Naomi when she and Emily first got together. "My Mum asked me to spy on Emily, to keep Naomi away from her and I agreed. What would have happened if I'd done a better job?"

Effy smiled, "Katie, I don't think it would have made a blind bit of difference what you did. Those two are meant to be together and no amount of interference would have changed that, it might have slowed it down a bit but they'd still have ended up in the same place they are now eventually."

"I suppose I know that deep down but I still feel guilty I was even prepared to try to get in the way or that I was so mean to Naomi." Katie replied.

Gina scoffed, "Oh don't worry about being mean to Naomi, it's all in the past. She's very fond of you now."

Katie looked at her, "Really? I mean she's nicer to me than she used to be but then again I'm nicer to her. I thought that might be because she and Emily serious about each other so have to do family shit rather than anything to do with me."

"Come on love, she just said you were practically family, and that wasn't just about her and Emily. She wouldn't have told you what her salary was otherwise. You're one of the lucky ones in the inner sanctum now." Gina said with a smile.

Effy laughed, "I'm not sure about lucky, it can be a poisoned chalice sometimes, but you're definitely in the inner sanctum. I forgot to tell you Em and I were discussing this earlier, apparently you and I are now Keffy and we're best friends with Naomily."

Gina looked confused, "I'm sure this all makes perfect sense on some planet, just not this one."

Katie smiled, "Well Em and Naomi are so close that sometimes they seem like a single person, so we christened them Naomily, it's kind of the best bits of the both of them becoming this super person. I was saying to Em the other day that it was nice to have both her and Naomi to be friends with and I decided that Naomily was my new best friend."

Effy continued, "I said the same thing this morning and Em said that Katie and I were a bit like a less close, platonic version of Naomily and christened us Keffy. So now we're all best mates."

Gina laughed, "It's like being with a bunch of five year olds sometimes, but I suppose it's quite sweet."

Just then Naomi and Emily walked back in through the kitchen door. Katie rushed up and hugged Naomi, "I meant it when I said I loved you yesterday, thank you for being my friend."

Naomi looked at Emily, who shrugged and took the shopping. The blonde hugged Katie back, "It's ok, I love you too. Are you drunk?"

Katie shook her head, "No I'm just glad Naomily and Keffy are best friends."

"Who the hell is Keffy?" Naomi asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Katie and Effy's joint platonic overlapping friend of course, duh you're supposed to be bright."

Naomi laughed, "Right, so now Naomily has Keffy as her BFF."

"That's the general consensus." Gina said laughing.

Naomi stared at her Mum, "What exactly have you been talking about while we've been gone?"

Effy shrugged, "Just the usual."

Naomi's face clouded over slightly and Emily noticed, "What's up baby?"

A sly smile came over the blonde's face, "I'm just surprised Katie is happy only getting one letter while Effy get's her whole name."

The realisation dawned on Katie, "Hey she's right, how come I only get one letter? That's not fair."

Effy glared at Naomi, "Thanks very much." She whispered to the blonde before trying to reason with the twin "I know Katie but it is the first one, that's the most important."

Naomi looked up to see Emily staring at her through narrowed eyes, "What? I was just saying."

Emily shook her head, "And you had the audacity to call me evil?"

* * *

Naomi sat back in her chair and let out a deep breath, she looked over at Emily her eyes pleading.

She looked again at the map in front of her which was covered with tiny colour coded dots.

"Em, please make her stop, I can't take any more it's hurting my brain." Naomi begged.

Katie looked at Naomi and said sharply, "I don't know what you're making such a fuss about, you'll thank me once you get there."

Effy snorted, "I doubt that, Naomi will never fully appreciate the sheer genius of what we are witnessing tonight. I've got to hand it to you Katie, this is impressive."

Naomi put her head in her hands, "Fine, go through it again but I need more vodka, and fuck the coke, I need it neat into my veins. MUM more vodka please."

Gina walked back into the room carrying a bottle of vodka and sat down, "Oh Naomi, don't tell me you still don't understand Katie's system, it's brilliantly simple."

Naomi stared around the whole table, "Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy? That what has happened here tonight is cause enough to doubt Katie's sanity?"

Emily stared at her, "Babe we all think this is amazing, you're the only one who doesn't get it."

Naomi poured herself a large measure of vodka and downed it in one. She glanced up to see Emily staring at her with a disapproving look.

"Oh for fuck's sake Em, I know we're going to your parent's tomorrow, I'll take it easy. If you want me to get this, I need vodka." The blonde stated.

"Ok, but don't blame me if you feel like shit tomorrow." Emily chastised.

Naomi took a deep breath, "Right, let me start at the beginning. The things with red dots are museums for day 1..."

Immediately everyone shouted over her, "NO. The red dots are the art galleries for day 2."

"Oh Jesus, what the fuck is the difference? Can't I let Em understand and I can follow her around? I feel like this trip is turning into a military operation." Naomi asked.

Katie sighed and looked at her as if she were a small child, "What happens if you get separated for some reason?"

Naomi shrugged, "I'll ring her and get a cab to wherever she is."

Emily put her hand on Katie's arm, "I think we're going to have to admit defeat, she really isn't going to get it. For the first time I can remember, I'm actually disappointed in her."

Naomi looked horrified, "Please don't say that baby. I can try harder, please don't be disappointed in me."

Effy cut in, "Come on this is getting cruel now, put her out of her misery."

Naomi stared at them, "What's that supposed to mean?"

It was then she noticed they were all trying not to laugh. "Oh very fucking funny, so all of this has been a joke has it? Take the piss out of Naomi?"

Emily burst out laughing, "Serves you right for winding up Katie earlier, we just thought you could do with a dose of your own medicine."

Naomi folded her arms and scowled, "So basically I've been sitting here for the last half an hour trying to make sense of all of these shitty dots and you've been laughing at me. Thanks a lot."

Gina put her hand on Naomi's arm, "Come on love it was funny, didn't you notice that the meaning of the dots kept changing?"

"Of course I fucking noticed Mum, that's why it didn't make sense." Naomi exploded.

Effy turned to her, "Your face was priceless, you kept looking at us like we were mad and you didn't get why it seemed so simple to us when you couldn't understand it at all. I wish I had a picture."

Naomi glared at them, "You can all fuck off."

Katie smiled at her, "Come on Naomi, it was a joke. As if I'd fucking colour code everything in such a random way. I was throwing the stickers on to the map."

"No Katie jokes are supposed to be funny, being told I have a 10 minute window to take a piss is not funny." Naomi said.

Emily looked at her, "I found it funny, although that's wearing off."

"Really? Well let's see how funny you find the fact that you can go fuck yourself if you think I'm coming to your parent's tomorrow. I'm going for a fag." Naomi spat at her girlfriend as she stormed out of the room.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I suppose I'd better go and sort this out. I thought she'd get it was a wind up straight away otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it."

Gina sighed, "She never did have much of a sense of humour when she was the butt of the joke."

Emily sighed and followed Naomi outside. As she approached the blonde she was surprised to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Naomi, babe, I'm sorry it was supposed to make you laugh, not upset you." She said gently.

"Fuck off Emily, leave me alone. Go back and have a good laugh at me with everyone else." Naomi said.

Emily paused before placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Naomi please don't be angry with me, maybe we did go a bit far but I honestly thought you'd realise it was a joke."

"Yeah well I didn't so I suppose I'm just stupid." Naomi replied.

Emily smiled, "You know I don't think you're stupid."

Naomi shrugged, "Doesn't feel like that at the moment."

Emily frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I've just told you, I don't like being made to look stupid." Naomi said.

Emily shook her head, "No I mean what's really wrong? The Naomi I know wouldn't get so upset over a silly prank."

Naomi spun to face her, "Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do, maybe I'm not this fantastic creature at all, maybe I'm just human."

"Naomi Campbell, I'm not a bloody mind reader so you have precisely 30 seconds to tell me what is bothering you." Emily was beginning to get irritated.

Naomi turned away and said quietly, "you said you were disappointed in me."

Emily sighed, "I was joking. It was a joke, can we get that straight please?"

"Fine, but I didn't realise that did I? I wasn't in on the joke so it upset me." Naomi retorted.

Emily stopped, "Why does it bother you so much, I mean you must be pretty disappointed in me right now but I'm not getting upset."

Naomi bit her lip, "You're not the one who is meeting my Mum properly for the first time tomorrow though are you?"

The realisation suddenly dawned on Emily, "Oh baby, is that what this is about? You're anxious about meeting my Mum?"

Naomi nodded, tears welling up in her eyes again, "What if she meets me and she still doesn't like me? What if she doesn't think I'm good enough for you? What if she's right and you're disappointed in me?"

Emily reached over and pulled the blonde into a hug. "Come here you silly thing, why didn't you tell me you were worried?"

Naomi shrugged, "I thought you'd think I was being a wimp. It's not really my style to give a fuck what people think is it? But this is important, I want you to be proud of me."

Emily cupped Naomi's face in her hands, "Baby, I am proud of you, of us, and I know my Mum is going to love you once she gets to know you better. There's nothing to worry about believe me, just be yourself ok?"

Naomi gave her a weak smile, "Ok but I'm still shitting myself."

Emily laughed, "I'd be more worried if you weren't it just shows how important I am to you. Come on let's go back inside, it's freezing."

They walked back into the house to find Gina, Effy and Katie still sitting at the kitchen table. They sheepishly looked up as the couple entered, "Sorry Naomi, we didn't mean to take the piss like that."

Naomi shrugged, "It's ok, I shouldn't have overreacted. If the boot was on the other foot and I'd been winding you up I'd have found it hilarious too."

She picked up the map before shaking her head, "I can't believe I was so dense, even when Katie started to indiscriminately stick the dots on I didn't twig. I just sat there thinking but they're the wrong colour."

She began to laugh. "I'm so getting you all back for this though."

Gina got up and said, "Thank goodness that's all sorted out. Would anyone like a cup of tea?"

Katie screwed up her face, "No thanks, not while there's still three quarters of a bottle of vodka left."

Emily sighed, "Katie don't get too drunk and spoil tomorrow by having a hangover."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have some more vodka too, Eff how about you?"

Effy shrugged, "It's a shame to leave it there so why not?"

Naomi turned to Emily a small smile playing around her lips, "What about 'Middle Aged Emily', can she be tempted?"

The redhead sighed, "Alright I'll have some as well, after all I wouldn't want to be accused of being a funsponge now would I?


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Another update, quite a long one this time. It took a while because I had lots more between Jenna and Emily in here but rewrote it as I thought it wasn't realistic given their history that they'd sort everything out in one go. **

**I hope the way it's written now strikes a better balance and Jenna's behaviour and explanation makes sense/ is believeable.**

**It's also a bit of a movable Naomily feast, swinging between fluff, stroppiness and a bit of angsty stuff too. **

**As ever thank you for the reviews, and those of you still reading and getting alerts, I really appreciate you sticking with it. As I mentioned this is heading toward it's conclusion now but I still don't know how long that will take as the single sentence ideas I have sometimes take one or two chapters to develop.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update sooner next time.**

* * *

Naomi stared at herself in the mirror, "What about this one?"

Emily looked up from painting her nails, "Too slutty."

Naomi frowned, "But I thought you liked this top?"

Emily smiled, "I love you in that top, the problem is that I find it hard to focus anywhere else other than your chest when you wear it. I'd prefer people to be looking at your face when you talk to them today."

Naomi sighed and got changed again, "This is my final offer."

Emily glanced up again, "Not with those jeans."

Naomi flung herself on the bed, "I have to wear these jeans, they're the most flattering pair I have."

"Then you can't wear that top, you need to find something else, what was wrong with the first one you tried on?" Emily asked.

Naomi tutted, "You said it looked cute. I don't want to look cute, I want to look cool or sophisticated."

Emily sighed, "Naomi, I do understand you want to make a good impression and that you're nervous but at this rate we'll never get there. Pick something you feel comfortable in."

"You're not being very helpful. I was far more understanding when you met my Mum for the first time." Naomi pouted.

Emily snorted, "No you weren't, you spent the whole time pacing up and down, looking at your watch and generally trying to get me to hurry up. What about the shirt and belt you wore on our first date?"

"I was trying to get you into bed, I'd hardly call that appropriate attire for a family lunch. I recall you spent quite a lot of time talking to my tits that night." Naomi scoffed.

Emily smiled, "What can I say? You have nice boobs, I'm only human." The redhead got up and sat next to the blonde, she leaned over and gently kissed her, "Wear the shirt, you look gorgeous in it. You can do up a few more buttons and voila, perfect outfit for a family lunch."

Naomi smiled at her, "Ok, I'll wear the shirt. I'm not used to being like this, such a jibbering wreck I mean. It's only where you're concerned, you've turned me soft."

"No baby, you always had a softer side, you're just not afraid to show it any more, it's not the same thing." Emily replied.

Naomi pushed Emily back on to the bed until she was lying on top of her, "I can think of something that would make me less nervous..."

Emily smiled, "Which would have been fine an hour ago, but since you've spent so long fretting about what to wear we don't have time."

Naomi began kissing her neck, "Are you quite sure about that?"

Emily let out a low moan, "Right now, no. But we have to be at my parent's in." She glanced at her watch, "FUCK NAOMI we've only got half an hour and we're not even dressed, we seriously do not want to be late." She pushed the blonde off her.

Naomi sighed and rose from the bed and found the shirt and belt. She quickly dressed and looked at herself in the mirror again. "How do I look?"

Emily walked over to her, "Gorgeous babe, I told you." She stared at the blonde for a while longer before reaching up and undoing one of her shirt buttons revealing a small amount of cleavage.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to look too slutty?" Naomi said.

Emily grinned, "Yes, but the right amount of slutty is ok, you don't want to spoil all my fun do you?"

* * *

Twenty five minutes later they stood outside Emily's parents' house, Naomi had an enormous bouquet of flowers and they both had a bottle of wine.

Emily smiled at Naomi, "Ok, you ready for this?"

Naomi took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's do it."

Emily reached up and rang the doorbell and very shortly afterwards the door swung open to reveal Jenna standing in the hall, "Emily why didn't you let yourself in?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't live here anymore so I thought it was more polite."

Jenna smiled sadly, "Ok, well please come in both of you, the others are already here."

Naomi stood awkwardly in the hallway and thrust the flowers towards Jenna, "These are for you Mrs Fitch."

"Thank you Naomi, they're beautiful and please call me Jenna. I'll go and put them in some water, everyone is in the lounge." Jenna replied.

Emily took Naomi's hand and the blonde squeezed it tight as she was led towards the lounge. They walked in to a chorus of greetings.

"Here they are at last," Rob said walking towards them, he gave them both a hug and told them to sit down.

Emily looked round the room, "There's not a lot of space Dad, budge up Katie."

Katie mumbled something and reluctantly moved down the sofa.

Emily turned to Naomi, "Sit down babe."

Naomi looked puzzled, "I can't do that, where will you sit?"

"I can perch on the arm or sit in your lap if you'd prefer." Emily replied.

Naomi blushed, "It's ok, you take the seat, I'm fine standing."

Rob tutted, "I'm not having any guest of mine standing, James get up and offer Naomi your seat, where are your manners boy?"

James was staring at Naomi, "You can sit on my lap if you want."

"For fuck's sake James, Naomi isn't interested ok? Now get off your fat arse and give her your seat." Katie commanded.

James got up and muttered, "Bitch" under his breath. "Fine I'm going to my room to play Medal of Honor until dinner is ready."

Both Cook and Freds looked up, "mind if we join you mate?"

James shrugged, "suppose not, but I have to warn you I'm fucking brilliant at it."

They left the room which created plenty of space to sit down. Naomi plonked herself next to Effy and sighed.

The brunette smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Not really, this is nerve wracking, I don't want to let Em down." Naomi whispered.

Effy squeezed her hand, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Rob clapped his hands together, "Right what does everyone want to drink, we've got beer, wine, vodka, gin, coke, orange. Naomi how about you, a glass of white wine?"

Naomi shook her head, "Can I get a coke please, I'm really thirsty."

"Of course love. Katie, Emsie, Effy wine for you?"

They all nodded, "Please, that would be great Dad." Emily replied for them all.

After Rob had left the room the redhead turned to Naomi, "It's not like you to turn down a glass of wine, is everything ok?"

Naomi looked embarrassed, "I don't want to get drunk and make a tit of myself so I might stick to soft drinks."

"Baby, I told you, be yourself. If you want a glass of wine have one, it might relax you a bit." Emily replied.

Katie snorted, "Why isn't she relaxed? It's only a stupid lunch."

"She's worried about meeting your Mum properly," Effy replied.

Naomi turned to her, "How did you know that?"

Effy shrugged, "It's obvious, the flowers were a give away for a start. That and the fact you've been gnawing away at your lip for days now."

Katie rolled her eyes, "It'll be fine, have a drink for fuck's sake, it'll be more off putting if you're uptight and sober. Don't worry about Mum, honestly."

"Who shouldn't worry about me?" Jenna asked as she entered the room.

"Naomi is nervous about meeting you," Katie said matter of factly.

Jenna gave a small high pitched laugh, "Goodness me, I can't imagine why. What has Emily been saying about me?"

Emily glared at her, "I haven't really been saying anything, why do you always assume the worst about me?"

Rob came back into the room, "Come on now you two, be nice, let's have a pleasant family lunch. You haven't seen each other in months."

"Whose fault is that?" Emily replied.

Katie looked at her, "Em, calm down ok, this isn't helping."

Naomi coughed, "You know what Rob, I will have that glass of wine, I think I'm going to need it."

* * *

"Boys, come down, dinner is ready." Jenna called up the stairs.

She walked into the dining room, "Emily, Naomi you are on this side. Katie is in her usual place with the two James' either side. Elisabeth and Freddie can squeeze in at the top."

They all sat down as the lads came bundling into the room joking and laughing.

"At least some of us are getting on well," Emily said bitterly.

Naomi turned to her, "Em, please, stop being so uptight, I was supposed to be the nervous one remember?"

Emily sighed, "I know, but she just winds me up, I can't help it. We haven't even got to the sly digs yet."

Naomi reached over and squeezed her thigh under the table, "It'll be fine, at least she's trying which is progress right?"

Emily smiled, "I suppose so, you're too nice for your own good sometimes."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, "Now there's something I never thought anyone would say about me. It must be your good influence."

Once they were all seated Jenna and Rob brought the starters in. Naomi eyed the purple soup placed in front of her with suspicion, she caught Effy's eye and could tell the brunette was equally unsure.

Jenna and Rob sat down and told them to tuck in.

Cook was brave enough to raise the question they were all dying to ask, "So what is this appetizing looking soup then Mrs F?"

"It's beetroot and artichoke and it's very good for you." Jenna replied. The groans that came from the three Fitch siblings did nothing to allay the fears of the others around the table.

Naomi tentatively picked up her spoon and took a mouthful of the soup, it took all her strength not to spit it straight back out, it was disgusting.

She swallowed before smiling at Jenna, "Mmmm, this is delicious Jenna, you'll have to give me the recipe."

To her right she could see Emily trying not to laugh. The redhead leaned over and whispered, "I can see I need to keep my eye on you, that lie was very convincing."

The blonde whispered back, "Shut it, or I'll make you eat this for a week once I get that recipe."

They ate in silence for a while, until Jenna said, "So Naomi, Katie tells me you've just been promoted at work, congratulations."

Naomi swallowed her mouthful of soup, "Thank you. It's only an interim position at the moment but I'm hopeful if I do well it might become permanent."

"Is there much chance of that happening?" Jenna asked.

Emily bristled, "What's that supposed to mean? Naomi is excellent at her job."

The blonde put her hand on Emily's arm, "Em please, I can speak for myself." She turned to look directly at Jenna, "I think there's a very good chance of me getting the post permanently. Obviously I might have to be interviewed alongside external candidates but it would have to be someone quite exceptional to be offered the post over me. Like Em said, I am excellent at my job."

Jenna smiled, "I'm glad to hear you're confident, so many women put themselves down in the work place these days. I like your attitude and I hope you're successful."

Emily sat open mouthed at her Mum's comment, she looked over at Katie who just shrugged.

"So then lads what did you get up to when you went upstairs?" Rob asked.

"We played a bit of Medal of Honor and then Cook showed me some of the porn on his phone, it was brilliant." James said.

Jenna started to cough, while the others tried not to laugh.

"James what have I told you about all that filth, you're too young, it might corrupt you." Jenna scolded him.

Katie snorted, "Mum, I think the time to stop him being corrupted passed a long time ago. I blame Gordon McPherson."

Cook laughed, "James was telling me all about him, he sounds like a right laugh. I'd like to meet him."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Jesus Cook, it's bad enough that you and my brother are in the same room without bringing Gordon McPherson into the equation as well.

James looked at her, "What's wrong with Gordon McPherson? He just has a healthy attitude towards sex."

"He's even more of a perv than you or Cook. That time we went to dinner he didn't stop looking at Naomi's tits all night." Emily replied.

Katie interrupted, "That's not true Emily." James smiled at her gratefully until she continued, "He was staring at yours and mine a fair bit too."

Jenna coughed, "Regardless of who is to blame, I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at porn James."

James banged the table, "Why, why, why? Why is it always me? It's so unfair, no one has a go at Emily about her box of fannies."

Naomi almost choked on her soup before turning to the redhead, "Your box of what?"

Emily turned bright red and mumbled, "What? I was curious."

Rob stood up, "Have we all finished? I'll clear up." He started to gather the bowls together.

"Would it be ok if I went for a cigarette?" Effy asked.

"Of course it would come on," Katie scoffed.

They trooped into the back garden, where they erupted into fits of laughter.

"Jesus Naomi, 'oooh Jenna this is lovely please give me the recipe' what a suck up." Emily said.

"What? I was trying to be polite." Naomi replied.

Effy shook her head, "No, not spitting that vile soup all over the table was polite, you were a suck up."

"Yeah well at least I wasn't trying to corrupt my girlfriend's little brother with porn," the blonde said looking squarely at Cook.

Cook raised his arms, "What? It's all part of being a healthy teenager having a box full of porn, ain't that right red?"

Emily blushed again, "Like I said, I was curious."

Naomi grinned, "I'd like to take a look at this box later, see what my competition is."

Emily hit her, "Don't be so bloody vulgar, but I'd be happy to show you my old room if you like."

Naomi pulled her into a hug and kissed her, "So how am I really doing?"

"You're doing great, God you even got a compliment from my Mum, which is more than I've ever achieved." Emily replied.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Don't exaggerate Ems, but Mum seems to like you Naomi."

As they entered the house Effy smiled her enigmatic smile and whispered to Katie, "So are we ready for the next round of the duel?"

"What duel?" Katie replied.

Effy rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're so unobservant. Your Mum and Naomi are constantly sizing each other up. Asking for the recipe, the challenge about Naomi's job, it's all part of the game. Keep watching because I have a feeling this is going to be fun."

* * *

They sat back down at the table and Rob topped up their drinks. Naomi leaned over to Emily and whispered, "What's the main course likely to be?"

Emily shrugged, "Could be anything, but it will be equally as disgusting as the soup."

Naomi grimaced, "Why couldn't you have a dog who we could secretly feed things to?"

Emily grinned, "We've got something almost as good, it's a technique Katie and I developed over the years, mostly out of necessity." She looked down and Naomi followed her gaze. There was a carrier bag filled with kitchen roll attached to underside of the table.

Emily continued in a whisper, "The kitchen roll stops the food making a noise. The secret is to deposit small bits of the meal continuously, if you try to do too much at once she'll think you like it and give you more. You've got to be subtle and not draw attention to yourself."

Naomi smiled, "Thanks for letting me in on the secret, I'm not sure how much more I could eat."

Emily kissed her, "You're welcome."

Jenna watched them, "That's nice that you both feel comfortable enough to be affectionate."

Emily stiffened, "Actually we're being quite restrained."

There were general murmurs of agreement from around the table and Emily was pleased when her Mum started to blush.

When they all had a plate of food in front of them Rob said, "Come on everyone, don't let it go cold. Thanks babe, you feed us like champions."

Naomi stared at her plate, the chicken was overcooked and dry, the mashed potatoes were runny and the vegetables had been cooked to within an inch of their lives. She picked up her knife and fork and cautiously picked up a mouthful of the food. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Emily start to deposit a small amount of food into the bag. Naomi decided to watch Emily for a bit to see how it was done, that of course meant she'd have to eat some of the dinner. She put the forkful of food in her mouth, she nearly gagged, and then she started to cough.

"Are you ok babe?" Emily asked her eyes full of concern.

Naomi nodded and took a gulp of her wine.

"Is there a problem Naomi, don't you like my cooking?" Jenna asked sweetly. Katie looked at Effy and raised her eyebrow.

Naomi swallowed and smiled at her, "Of course not Jenna, this is lovely, it just went down the wrong way."

Jenna smiled back at her, "I'm glad you like it, there's plenty more in the kitchen. I can't stand fussy eaters."

"Naomi, can I ask you a question?" ventured James.

Naomi nodded, "Fire away."

James frowned, "Me and Gordon McPherson were wondering what exactly lesbians do when they have sex? I mean you don't have all the right parts do you?"

Effy, Freds and Cook spluttered as they tried not to laugh.

Katie reached over and cuffed him round the head, "James, stop being gross. As if Naomi wants to answer that you pervert."

Naomi stopped her, "It's ok, I'm used to James' unusual questions by now, he's just curious. I'm not sure it's appropriate at the dinner table James but come and find me later and I'll tell you."

James smiled at her, "Thanks, you're great Naomi, you don't treat me like an idiot like everyone else does."

Emily squeezed her hand, "Another rung achieved on the appreciation scale I think, and not just from James."

Jenna watched the exchange with interest, it was true that James could be an embarrassment at times but Naomi had handled him skilfully without showing him up, quite an achievement.

"So Naomi," she started, "You've been at Short & Milner a while now?"

Naomi nodded, "Around three years, I joined straight after Uni."

"Really and what university was that, or shouldn't I ask?" Jenna said.

Emily cut in, "It was Goldsmiths in London actually, it's considered to be pretty good. That's where she met Effy."

Naomi turned to her, "Em, I've tried asking nicely now I'm telling you. I can speak for myself, please stop answering on my behalf. Your Mum asked me the question not you."

Emily mumbled, "Sorry."

Jenna followed up with, "Yes I understand it is quite well respected in certain circles, but it's not exactly Oxford."

Emily bristled but said nothing. Effy leaned back in her chair, she was going to enjoy this.

Naomi gave Jenna a dazzling smile, "No I supposed it's not, for the course I was interested in it was actually better, which is why I turned Oxford down."

Emily gasped, "I didn't know that."

Naomi smiled at her, "Although you know most things about me baby, I like to surprise you every now and then."

Emily grinned back, "Consider me well and truly surprised."

"Fucking hell I knew you were clever blondie but not that clever. Did you get millions of A grades then?" Cook asked.

Naomi blushed, "No, not millions. God this is like fresher's week all over again."

Effy coughed, "Don't be embarrassed Naoms, being a genius isn't something to be ashamed of."

Naomi glared at her and hissed, "Shut up Eff."

Katie stared at her, "Oh come on Naomi, you can't leave it there, spill."

Naomi sighed, "Fine, but after this can we change the subject please? I got five grade As at A-Level, a First in Politics and technically I am eligible to join MENSA, but I don't want to. Ok everyone satisfied now?"

Emily started counting on her fingers, "So my girlfriend is gorgeous, dynamite in the sack, she can cook, she's the kindest person I know and she's a genius. I'm definitely not ever letting her go."

Naomi looked at her tenderly, "I'm glad to hear that, the feeling's entirely mutual."

"You forgot rich, honestly you should see how much she earns." Katie added.

Naomi frowned at her, "Remember the deal Katie, if you blab you don't get any presents."

Katie looked indignant, "I didn't give away the number, I just said rich, it's all relative."

Rob coughed, "Come on now, leave the poor girl alone. She asked us to change the subject."

Jenna was more than happy to comply now she realised that she couldn't pick holes in Naomi's academic credentials. Everyone seemed to love her, even Katie. They make her sound bloody perfect she thought bitterly.

"So Cook are things serious between you and Katie? How long have you been together?" Jenna asked.

Katie blushed, "Mum, don't embarrass me. Cook, you don't need to answer that."

"Nah it's alright babe, we've been together a while and I love her so I suppose it's pretty serious." Cook replied.

There was a collective gasp round the table and Katie's eyes widened in shock, "You..You.. love me?"

Cook looked confused, "Of course I do, I thought it was obvious. No shagging around, put up with your tantrums, I even go shopping with you for fuck's sake."

Katie squealed and kissed him, "I love you too."

Jenna smiled at her daughter, "I think we might be hearing the sound of wedding bells before long."

Katie snorted, "Shut up Mum and let me enjoy this. Anyway Emily and Naomi are far more likely to get married before we do, they're love's young dream."

Rob leaned over and whispered something to Cook, who immediately went white.

Naomi laughed, "Ah, the speech, I can vouch for the fact it's pretty scary."

Jenna looked at her, "You've already had the hunt you like dogs speech?"

Emily nodded, "God she got it ages ago."

"And you and Naomi have talked about getting married?" Jenna continued.

Emily became defensive, "Yes we've talked about it. Have you got a problem with that? Katie and Cook haven't been together as long as we have and you seem to think it's natural for them to discuss it, why not me and Naomi?"

"I'm just a bit surprised that's all." Jenna replied.

"Why Mum? Because it's not right that gay people can get married like 'normal' people?" Emily spat at her.

Jenna looked at her, "That's not what I said Emily."

Emily narrowed her eyes, "But it's what you were thinking. Do you want to know what else we've discussed? Having kids, or is that an abomination too? It doesn't really matter what you think as you won't be coming anywhere near them."

"Emily, please, I didn't say any of those things. Although I do think it's a big decision to bring children into the world where their family set up might be viewed as unusual." Jenna said.

"Oh here it comes, I wondered how long the facade would last. You've been chipping away all through lunch, which by the way was inedible as usual, so why don't you get it all off your chest." Emily sneered at her.

Jenna started to cry before rising from the table and running from the room.

Emily called after her, "That's right just fuck off, we can't talk about this can we? It's too shameful."

"That's enough Emily, she's clearly upset. Stop behaving like a petulant five year old." Naomi said.

Emily stared at her, "I'm trying to stick up for you."

Naomi looked at her and said coldly, "No you're not, you're trying to settle a score. I've already told you I can speak for myself."

Emily snorted, "Oh I might have known you'd take her side. Well you can fuck off too."

Naomi shook her head before rising from the table "Oh grow up Emily."

* * *

Naomi went into the back garden and walked down to the shed at the end, when she got there she was surprised to find Jenna standing behind it. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just trying to find somewhere quiet to smoke."

Jenna looked up, "It's fine, can I have one?" she gestured towards the packet of cigarettes.

Naomi looked shocked but offered the packet and a lighter, "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't regularly but occasionally I really want one." Jenna replied as she lit up.

They stood in silence for a while before Jenna said, "Emily was always the independent one you know, even when they were small. Katie was attached to my apron strings but Emily was happy to do her own thing. Katie acts like she's the bossy twin, the one in charge, but it's only because Emily lets her. When she makes her mind up about something she's as stubborn as an ox, she won't give in until she's got it. She's cunning too, half the time she'll manipulate Katie, making her think things are all her idea so they don't fall out."

Naomi laughed, "Those are certainly traits I recognise. Emily's determination is one of the things I love most about her, well apart from when we fight when it's actually quite annoying."

Jenna smiled, "You don't need to tell me that, I've had plenty of firsthand experience. I suppose I always found her independence hard to deal with as a mother, it was like she never really needed me, she was always going to plough her own furrow in life."

"We always need our Mum, I know I do even though she drives me mad sometimes." Naomi said gently.

Jenna looked at her, "I expect Emily has told you all about her experience with Emma?"

Naomi's expression hardened and she nodded. "We pretty much tell each other everything."

"I can see why you might hate me for the things that happened, you clearly love her a lot and it must be difficult for you to understand how I could have been so cruel. But it's complicated." Jenna looked down.

Naomi studied her, "I'll freely admit I am prepared to hate you, possibly even do. But if Emily has taught me anything it's that everyone deserves a chance so why don't you help me to understand why you acted the way you did, then I'll decide if I hate you."

Jenna looked back up and there were tears in her eyes, "The incident with Emma was the one time Emily needed me, the only time she's ever really reached out to me for help, and I wasn't there for her. I know it's not an excuse but I'd grown so used to her dealing with things by herself or with Katie I didn't know what to do, I wasn't ready." Jenna said.

Naomi frowned, "Well there was that and the fact you couldn't deal with her being gay in the first place."

"It wasn't as simple as that, obviously I was shocked at first, but I don't think that's an unusual reaction. On some level I think I'd always known she was gay, even when she was younger. I had no idea how bad things were for her until she tried to kill herself. What kind of mother does that make me? I didn't realise how depressed Emily was until it was too late. I didn't have the luxury of coming to terms with her being gay because I was petrified if I took too long or got something wrong she'd try again and this time she might succeed. I felt like a total failure so I sent her to counselling to try to 'cure' her." Jenna stated.

Naomi scoffed, "It's a good job that worked out well then."

"In a lot of ways it did, it achieved what I wanted it to." Jenna said.

Naomi shook her head, "I don't fucking believe you, how the hell did making Emily more ashamed of being who she was and of being gay achieve anything?"

"It didn't, they were side effects in a way." Jenna replied.

Naomi stared at her, "Side effects? You call Emily hating herself even more a fucking side effect? How much of a bitch are you?"

Jenna's shoulders slumped, "You don't understand, I can't explain how scared you are as a parent of any harm coming to your children, how protective you are. You would rather die yourself than see them hurting. You are prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure they're ok, make any sacrifice, no matter what the personal cost. Naomi, I didn't want Emily to hate herself, I wanted her to hate me or to hate the counsellors, that way she'd have some fight in her and she wouldn't try to kill herself again."

Naomi stopped, "Jesus Christ, that was your solution?"

Jenna nodded, "I'd already let her down so badly there was no way I could guarantee our relationship would recover. I knew how stubborn she was and so I thought if she believed I was totally against her being gay then she'd go out of her way to prove me wrong. She looked so small and vulnerable lying in that hospital, she wasn't my little girl. My Emily is strong and determined, she's the ox. I just wanted her back somewhere even if it wasn't with me."

"But she spent years trying not to be herself, trying to deny who she was, all because of the counselling." Naomi replied.

Jenna nodded, "I know, but I could see she was in there and I knew she'd re-emerge one day. That obviously happened when she met you, she's my strong, beautiful Emily again, she's not scared anymore. It's warped logic I know."

Naomi stood open mouthed, "I'm not sure what's more worrying, your warped logic or the fact I sort of understand it."

Jenna sighed, "Probably a combination of both. You'll understand it better one day when you and Emily have children of your own."

"Actually this is starting to put me off a bit. I mean Em is going to make a fantastic Mum, but I've never been sure I'm going to be any good, even less so now. I'm not sure I'll be able to cope with having that much responsibility for someone else, a tiny baby who is going to depend on me for everything. It scares the shit out of me to be honest." Naomi said simply.

Jenna smiled at her, "If you can deal with your own kids the way you deal with my three you'll be fine, you're a natural."

"I'm not sure Emily would agree with you at the moment. Jenna, have you ever tried explaining any of this to Emily, actually having an adult conversation with her about it, and don't worry I know that's not always easy, we've had enough practice at being childish with each other." Naomi asked.

Jenna shook her head "I think it's too late for that, there's too much water under the bridge. We immediately get into our roles and after that all our conversations follow a well worn path. She's always so defensive and I seem distant and uncaring. I'm not sure she'd believe me anyway."

Naomi took a deep breath, "It's never too late." She explained what had happened between her and Gina.

When she had finished Jenna asked, "How did you get the relationship back, you know break the cycle?"

Naomi looked at her, "I think you know what I'm going to say, by talking about it and being honest with each other. It took a lot of hard work and we pretty much had to get to know each other all over again, we'd both changed a lot so we had to let go of all the assumptions we had about each other and start again."

Jenna smiled, "I can see why Emily loves you. I'm sorry for trying to bait you over lunch, I'm just jealous that you are having the kind of relationship with my daughter I wish I could have."

Naomi smiled back, "Don't worry about it, in some ways the sparring was fun and I'll help in any way I can to get you and Emily talking properly again."

* * *

As they made their way back to the house Jenna paused, "Naomi, I wanted to say thank you. For the chat but also for restoring Emily's confidence."

"You're welcome, Emily means the world to me and I'll do anything to make her happy." The blonde replied.

"I know you will, would it be too strange if we hugged?" Jenna asked.

Naomi laughed, "Possibly, but why don't we try anyway?"

When they broke away, Naomi started to walk back to the house.

Jenna paused, "I might stay out here for a bit and collect my thoughts. Do you mind if I have another cigarette?"

Naomi handed her the packet, "Take your time, I'll speak to Emily."

Back in the house Rob stood with his arms around his daughters looking into the garden, they saw Naomi and Jenna hug and he said, "Looks like they've bonded."

"Did Mum just light a fag? Isn't that poisoning your body?" Katie asked in surprise.

Rob shrugged, "Probably, she occasionally smokes but I've not seen her do it in a while."

Emily stood stony faced as her girlfriend entered the room.

"Em, can I talk to you please?" Naomi asked tentatively.

The redhead launched herself at Naomi, "You fucking cow, you're supposed to be on my side not hers." She stormed from the room.

"I need to go after her," Naomi said apologetically before following her upstairs.

The blonde reached the top of the stairs just as Emily slammed the door, she tried the handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Em, let me in, please. I am on your side, I'll always be on your side." She pleaded with the redhead.

"Fuck off and leave me alone." Emily replied.

Naomi sighed, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll just sit down outside the door until you let me in."

"Well you're going to have a very long wait." came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Fine, I'm not bothered how long it takes." The blonde said as she sat on the floor.

They sat in silence for a while before Naomi tried again, "Emily please, I'm only trying to help."

"I don't fucking need your help and I certainly don't need you ganging up on me with my Mum." Emily stated.

Naomi let out an exasperated sigh, "I wasn't ganging up on you, I was just talking to your Mum."

"Yeah I could see that. I can just picture it now the pair of you having a good laugh about how childish I am." Emily retorted.

Naomi smiled, "You have to admit your behaviour right now isn't exactly that of a mature adult."

"Not fucking helping Naomi." Emily said.

"Ok I'm sorry but I've never really seen you around your Mum before and it's just a bit weird." Naomi answered.

"Oh and I suppose having a major strop because someone played a practical joke on you is the sign of a mature adult." Emily responded.

Naomi sighed again, "I've already apologised for that and don't try to turn this around. I want to talk to you about your Mum, we can either do it here through the door where everyone can hear or you can let me in and we can talk in private."

There was a pause before Emily opened the door, Naomi smiled at her from the floor, "Thanks, my arse cheeks were starting to go numb."

Emily walked across the room and sat on her old bed, Naomi entered the room and shut the door before sitting beside her.

"So what we're you talking about then? How much of a brat I was?" Emily spat out.

Naomi rolled her eyes before placing her hands on the redhead's shoulders, "Emily, this is me you're talking to can we drop the defensiveness please?"

Emily pulled away and folded her arms, "This had better be good."

"We were obviously talking about you but we weren't criticising you or the way you behave. Your Mum does understand why your relationship is strained you know." Naomi stated.

Emily turned to her, "Really, what was her take on it then? Probably along the lines of 'if Emily was normal, like Katie, then we'd get on better.' Katie's always been her favourite."

"I don't think that's true. She was telling me how you were the independent twin, the strong one, even when you were little." Naomi said.

Emily shifted slightly, "I suppose that's true, but only because Katie monopolised her the whole time. I didn't have much choice."

Naomi smiled, "Are you starting to see why you need to talk to her, tell her how you feel? You've both got totally opposite takes on the same situation, you felt ignored so you learnt to be ok by yourself, your Mum thought it was how you wanted to be, that you were fine by yourself, that you didn't need her."

Emily scoffed, "What? Of course I needed her, she's my Mum. She was more interested in Katie, the girly one. Anyway, it doesn't matter what happened when we were kids, she had a chance to show me she cared when I really needed her after the thing with Emma, what was her excuse then?"

Naomi paused, "She does realise she let you down."

Emily laughed bitterly, "That's just you being nice again, I know she didn't really admit that, say those exact words."

Naomi stared at her "She did actually."

Emily stared at her in surprise, "Really? She still hates the fact that I'm gay in the first place though doesn't she?"

"I'm not really sure she does. She admitted she was shocked when she found out but I think that's the same for a lot of parents, it's always going to take time to get used to." Naomi said gently.

Emily grew angry again, "Yeah, well she never quite got used to it so I guess that blows that theory out of the water."

Naomi took a deep breath, "She didn't feel she had the time to get used to it, she was scared."

"Of what? Me being gay? For fuck's sake it's hardly the actions of a progressive thinking person is it?" Emily spat out.

Naomi shook her head, "No she didn't feel she had the time because she was scared you would try to kill yourself again if she got things wrong."

Emily sighed, "For fuck's sake, I've already told you I didn't mean it. I just wanted to be able to talk to someone about the fact I was having all these feelings about a girl. I wish I hadn't done it now, it's been blown out of all proportion."

"I know that because you've told me, have you ever told your Mum? The word she used was petrified, some kind of maternal instinct kicked in and she wanted to make sure you weren't going to do it again." Naomi said gently.

Emily lay on the bed, "Suppose I believe that's true, that she was trying to help. Why did she send me to those awful counsellors then?"

Naomi stroked her cheek, "I can't answer that totally, only your Mum can do that. What she told me was that she wanted you to fight back and not be so vulnerable. She didn't care that meant you might hate her."

Emily sighed, "I don't hate her, I just wish she'd be more tolerant and accepting of me as a person. I guess I need to talk to her and try to explain. It's such a mess though, all we do is snap at each other and argue."

Naomi smiled, "I know baby, but you both need to stop being so defensive and start really listening. You'll need to meet each other half way."

Emily sighed, "I'm not sure I can do that yet."

"I'm not asking you to do it all in one go, it takes time. But at least you can start trying. Please Em, for me, for us? I hate seeing you unhappy like this." Naomi stated.

Emily smiled sadly, "Ok I'll try as I don't want to keep having a shit relationship with her, apart from anything else it's actually pretty draining keeping hold of all the resentment."

Naomi leaned down to kiss the redhead. "Thank you."

Emily pulled the blonde down so she was lying next to her, "You've been really great today. Sometimes I still wonder what I did to deserve you."

The blonde smiled, "I'm not sure, but we must both have done something pretty fantastic to have found one another. I know I was a bit of a nervous wreck, but I still can't quite believe I'm in Emily Fitch's bedroom."

She glanced around the room before saying, "You must have known that your family would work out you were gay?"

Emily frowned, "What do you mean?"

Naomi laughed, "Look around Em. The room is definitely in two halves."

Emily stared over to Katie's side, there were posters of David Beckham, Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt. She looked at her side where the posters were of Audrey Hepburn, Jodie Foster and Katy Perry. "Now that you mention it, it's fairly obvious."

Naomi smiled at her, "Did you ever, I mean before you and I got together, did you think about me when you lived here?"

Emily blushed, "Of course I did, I was in love with you and I wanted you to feel the same."

"I did, I mean I do. So what did you think about?" Naomi asked.

Emily's colour deepened, "Lots of things. I imagined what it would be like to kiss you, to touch you and to be with you."

Naomi traced a line down Emily's face, "Did you ever think about me and then, you know, do stuff?"

Emily looked away, "Maybe."

Naomi turned the redhead's face back towards her before grazing her hand lightly over Emily's breast, "Stuff like this?"

"Naomi, we can't, my parents are downstairs." Emily said.

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "So? They think we're talking and I want to make love to you in your old bedroom, are you going to disappoint me?"

Emily smiled before pulling the blonde into a kiss, "I'd hate to disappoint you."

Naomi grinned at her, "So what was I doing in these daydreams of yours?"

Emily started to unbutton the blonde's shirt, "It wasn't just what you were doing, I was a willing participant too."

Naomi's breath hitched as Emily ran her hands across her torso, "Glad to hear it."

Emily smiled, "Even though my parents are downstairs? You really have no shame do you? "

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Not where you're concerned, are you complaining?"

"Far from it." Emily leaned down to kiss Naomi's neck and smiled as her girlfriend moaned.

She moved her head until she was close to the blonde's ear. She began to whisper, "At first it was just simple things, like us kissing."

Emily sighed as the blonde's mouth captured hers and their tongues gently grazed each other.

"Like this?" Naomi ventured.

Emily nodded, "Then after a while I imagined more, kissing didn't feel like enough."

Naomi's breath caught as Emily ran her tongue over her collarbone, "How much more?"

Emily paused before slowly undoing Naomi's jeans, "A lot more, I imagined how soft your skin would feel, the expression on your face when I touched you, how you would look at me when I made you come."

"And how did you plan to do that?" Naomi said breathlessly.

Emily smiled as she ran her hand down Naomi's body, stopping short when she reached the top of her jeans, "There were many different ways I thought of, either involving my hands or my tongue, do you have a preference?"

Naomi's eyes widened, "Both please."

Emily reached down and removed the blonde's jeans and underwear, "Greed can sometimes be quite rewarding."

She gently opened Naomi's legs and lowered her head, Naomi gasped as Emily's tongue came into contact with the inside of her thigh and slowly inched up her leg before reaching its destination. Very slowly and deliberately Emily began to lick Naomi with long strokes of her tongue. The blonde raised her hips and her breath was coming in short bursts. "Oh Em."

After a while Emily paused and rose up to look at the blonde.

"Why have you stopped?" Naomi asked exasperatedly.

Emily smiled as she slowly slid two fingers into Naomi, "Not stopped, just paused, I want to savour every moment of this."

Naomi moaned as Emily slowly moved her fingers in and out, never breaking eye contact. "Please Em, go faster."

Emily shook her head and licked her lips, "Like I said, I'm going to savour this, after all I spent enough time imagining it."

She continued to tease Naomi until the blonde couldn't stand it anymore, "Em, I'm begging now, please stop tormenting me."

Emily smiled before lowering her head between Naomi's thighs again. The blonde groaned as Emily began licking her in time to the thrusts of her fingers. Naomi gasped as Emily pushed another finger inside her and began to pick up her pace. "Oh Jesus."

Naomi closed her eyes, allowing the pleasurable feeling caused by the redhead's tongue and fingers to wash over her, she gripped the redhead tighter with her thighs. Emily smiled and responded by increasing her speed, she felt Naomi begin to shudder, "Oh babe that feels amazing, fucking hell Em, oh God."

Finally Naomi opened her eyes to find the redhead smiling at her, "Wow, that was... just wow. Was it as good as you imagined?"

Emily kissed her, "Much better actually, although I do feel a bit cheated."

Naomi frowned, "Oh...I'm sorry...wasn't it..." she paused as Emily rolled her eyes.

Finally the blonde understood, "Oh right, cheated, as in..." Emily nodded.

Naomi smiled at her, "Well we can't have that can we?" She began to undress Emily, who trembled in anticipation.

Once she was totally naked Naomi ran her hand down the redhead's side, "God you're beautiful."

Emily smiled at her, "Thank you. But weren't we in the middle of something?"

Naomi moved so she was lying on top of the redhead, "Indeed we were and still are, I suggest you start by telling me exactly what you want me to do to you, just so we can make sure it's as close to your fantasy as possible."

Emily shivered, "Well, the first thing was us lying here naked, so this is a good start. Then there was definitely kissing and touching involved..."

* * *

Downstairs Jenna entered the lounge to find everyone sitting reading, watching TV or messing around with their phones. "Emily and Naomi have been gone a long time, do you think they're ok?"

Katie snorted as she flicked through a magazine, "They'll be shagging by now."

Jenna snapped, "Katie, don't be so crude. I'm sure they wouldn't dream of doing that, they're probably still talking." She stopped as the whole room stared at her. "What?"

Eventually Cook broke the silence, "Sorry Mrs F I know Emily's your daughter, but Katie's right, they're definitely screwing by now. They can't help themselves."

Jenna still looked unconvinced, "I'm sure they can control themselves for an afternoon."

Katie laughed, "Mum, they can't control themselves for five minutes. For Christ's sake last weekend I walked in on them fucking in the pub toilets."

Effy nodded, "And they're always going off to the first aid room at work, even if they've done it in the shower that morning. They can't keep their hands off each other."

Jenna sighed, "I suppose it's good they have a healthy relationship."

Freds snorted, "Some might say too healthy, it puts the rest of us to shame."

James had stayed silent and now rose from his seat, "I think I'll just go up to my room to play a game."

Jenna stared at him, "You will do no such thing, stay where you are. I'm not having you spying on your sister."

Reluctantly James sat back down, "I wasn't trying to spy on Emily, it was Naomi I was interested in." He muttered under his breath.

Rob stood up, "Right can I get anyone anything else to drink or...?"

He stopped mid sentence as a rhythmical creaking sound filled the lounge.

"What the hell is that noise?" James asked.

Everyone stared at the ground before Cook answered, "Sounds very much like the noise a bed would make if two people were in some way rocking on it."

James' eyes widened, "I can't believe I'm missing the chance to see Naomi naked. She will be naked right?"

Effy nodded, "More than likely."

James exhaled loudly, "Oh God, that would be a dream come true."

He stopped as he heard his sister's voice filtering into the lounge, it wasn't very clear as it was dampened by the ceiling but never the less it was still audible.

"_Oh God, fuck me Naomi. Oh baby, yes, oh Naomi." _

Jenna stood open mouthed and was almost afraid to look round the room, when she did she was surprised at the lack of interest most of the people were displaying. "You all seem fairly non plussed given what we've just heard."

Katie shrugged, "Welcome to our world Mum. It's Effy you should feel sorry for she has to put up with it the whole time."

"Is it always that, er how shall I put this, vocal?" Jenna asked the brunette.

Effy nodded emphatically, "That's pretty tame actually, they're both screamers I'm afraid. Naomi can be quiet when she wants to be; Emily, not so much."

Jenna blushed slightly, "Don't you find it a bit off putting?"

"Not really, they're in love and they're two of my favourite people in the world. The lack of sleep is the worst bit, especially in the week when I need to get up for work the next day, but I've invested in some ear plugs." Effy replied.

The room was filled with the sound of a long moan.

Cook smiled, "And that ladies and gentlemen is a wrap. They'll be down soon looking like butter wouldn't melt."

Jenna hurriedly sat down and picked up the paper, trying to make herself look busy, "James, take that stupid grin off your face and try not to make it obvious we heard anything."

After about five minutes they heard Naomi and Emily coming down the stairs, laughing with each other. They walked into the lounge and Rob looked up from his paper, "Oh there you are, we were just about to send out a search party. You've kissed and made up then?"

Emily smiled at Naomi, "Something like that."

Katie glanced at them, "We know you've been shagging."

Naomi stared at her and motioned towards Jenna, "Actually we've been talking."

Katie snorted, "You've both got just fucked looks, I should be able to recognise the signs by now, I've had enough practice."

Emily glared at her, "Katie, why don't you just shut up? Mum and Dad don't need to hear this."

"I'm not sure we needed to hear you upstairs either but somehow the sound filtered through." Jenna said with a smile playing around her lips.

Emily stared at her Mum open mouthed just as Naomi said "Oh, I see."

Jenna stood up and said to an increasingly red Emily, "Shall we go into the kitchen to talk?"

Emily nodded and followed her Mum from the room. As they were leaving Naomi grabbed Emily and kissed her, "Remember what I said, try not to be defensive and listen, ok?"

Emily smiled at her, "Ok I'll try. Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

Naomi nodded and looked over to where James was sitting staring at them, "I can chat with your brother and try to explain the answer to that tricky question he asked over lunch."

* * *

After they reached the kitchen Emily and Jenna stood awkwardly, both unsure how to start the conversation.

Jenna asked, "Do you want a top up of wine?"

Emily nodded, "Thanks that would be great."

Jenna filled two glasses and set them down on the island in the centre of the room. Both she and Emily sat down and took a sip from their glass.

"Emily, I'm not really sure where to start, it seems like such a long time since we had a proper conversation." Jenna started.

Emily initially bristled but instead of snapping at her Mum she took a deep breath before replying, "I suppose it is really, I'm not sure what to say either."

Jenna smiled, "I'm not sure Naomi thought this through properly."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked warily.

Jenna sighed, "Well she told me I needed to talk to you, and she's persuaded you that talking to me is a good idea. What she failed to realise is that while we were both happy to talk to her, we might find it a bit more difficult talking to each other."

Emily nodded, "Did you find it easy, I mean talking to her?"

Jenna shrugged, "She's a good listener, not that I really gave her a choice."

"So how come you could tell her things that you couldn't tell me?" Emily asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Jenna paused before continuing, "Actually that's a lie and I don't think this is going to be useful if we're not honest, do you?"

Emily shook her head, "We do need to be honest Mum, otherwise we'll just be papering over the cracks. I'm prepared to really tell you how I feel if you'll do the same. I'll try not to get angry or upset."

Jenna smiled at her daughter, "Ok it's a deal and seems to be a good place to start. I suppose I found it easier to talk to Naomi because she was a stranger of sorts; there wasn't the same amount of baggage. She made it quite easy because she told me she wouldn't judge me until after I'd said what I needed to. She let me speak."

Emily smiled ruefully, "What unlike me you mean?"

"Yes I suppose that is what I mean. But it's not just you is it? I'm just as bad. We've both already made up our minds about how any conversation is going to end before it even starts. It was nice knowing that the outcome wasn't set in stone, that maybe I had a chance to change her perception of me." Jenna stated.

Emily sighed, "I can see how that might be nice. It's the way I feel too you know? I get sick and tired of you always thinking the worst of me, assuming I'm going to be difficult or I'm always having a go at you."

Jenna stared at her daughter, "I get tired of you always assuming I'm a bitch, that I deliberately set out to hurt you in some way."

"I don't do that," Emily protested. She stopped when Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Ok maybe I do it a bit. It's just been easier to cope over the years by starting from the point where everything you say is a criticism and then on the rare occasions you say something nice it feels like a bonus."

Jenna smiled sadly, "Is that really how it feels to you, that all I do is criticise?"

Emily nodded, "Sorry, but yes. Even when we were small you always said things like 'why can't you be more like Katie?' It always felt like I was never really good enough, that Katie was your favourite."

"I'm sorry if you felt like that, it was never my intention. I love all of you equally, even James although he tests the theory sometimes. Katie is just a bit more demanding, she was always the one who needed to be the centre of attention. When I said you should be more like her it was because I could see you were holding back and not getting what you needed, I suppose I was telling you it was ok if you wanted my attention sometimes." Jenna said.

Emily smiled, "I couldn't really be bothered to keep competing with her, it took too much effort. So I stood back and let her get on with it. It wasn't like I didn't want your attention, I figured that you only had so much to go round and didn't want to be the one who was demanding it all the time."

Jenna shook her head, "Emily, you didn't demand anything from me. It made me feel a failure to be honest, it was like you didn't need me."

Emily looked shocked, "Of course I needed you, I didn't want to be a nuisance that's all. Katie always was the loudest most outgoing twin I thought it would make things easier for you if I took a back seat."

Jenna took a sip of her wine, "So even from the start we had a relationship built on a misunderstanding. Would it be ok to talk about Emma or is it too painful?"

Emily took a deep breath, "It's less painful than it used to be but still a very raw subject, I'm not really sure I'm ready to talk about it yet."

Jenna nodded, "That's fine I don't want to push you too much. I'm just glad we've managed to have some sort of conversation without biting each other's heads off."

"I saw her the other day you know, did Katie tell you?" Emily ventured.

Jenna looked confused, "Saw who? Emma? I thought she'd moved away."

Emily nodded, "She has, but she was back for the weekend, with her fiancé. We met them in the pub on Friday night."

Jenna paused, "How did you feel? Seeing her again I mean."

Emily sighed, "Not too bad actually. I spent so many years planning out what I'd say to her if I saw her again, I was angry for a long time but that was mainly because I think I still had feelings for her. I found it so hard to let go, but when I saw her again I realised I already had. She's not a bad person and I still have happy memories of our friendship, I suppose it all seems so much more intense when you are 15 and trying to come to terms with being gay."

Jenna took a deep breath, "Have you come to terms with it now, being gay? You definitely don't like boys at all?"

Emily stared at her, "Mum, I'm definitely gay, I have no interest in men at all. In fact I'm not interested in anyone apart from Naomi. This is not a crush or a phase, I won't wake up one day and suddenly think 'Gosh, I need to find a nice man and settle down'. My future is with Naomi, we come as a package now and if you can't deal with that then we're never going to get any kind of relationship back."

"Emily please don't get angry, I'm just trying to understand. We've never had a chance to talk about it." Jenna said exasperatedly.

Emily snorted, "No we haven't because you never tried, you were always too ashamed and disgusted. I could see it in the way you looked at me."

Jenna scoffed, "It's typical of you to jump to conclusions. What about the way you looked at me, don't you think that might have contributed to my reluctance to broach the subject?"

Emily was about to reply sarcastically when Naomi's words came back to her, she paused and counted to ten. "Look Mum, maybe we should call it a day now before we revert to type. There's a lot of information for us both to process and perhaps we need to go away and do that before we talk again. This is going to take time and effort, we can't expect to wave a magic wand and have everything be ok between us."

Jenna sighed, "I know. I do want that Emily, for everything to be ok. We will talk again won't we? I don't want this to be our only chance."

"Of course we can talk again. I just think it's too much to cover in one go, we need to walk before we can run, there's no quick fix. Maybe we can have dinner one night in the week?" Emily asked.

Jenna smiled, "I'd like that, you can invite Naomi if you want."

Emily shook her head, "I think you and I need to spend some time with each other on our own first. But I appreciate the olive branch. Honestly Mum once you get to know Naomi you'll see how amazing she is and how much she loves me."

Jenna reached out and took her daughter's hand, "I can see that already Emily. She seems quite a hit with the whole family, especially James."

Emily's eyes widened, "Oh shit we'd better go and rescue her, God only knows what twisted questions he's been asking her while we've been away."

* * *

They walked back into the lounge and immediately noticed James sitting on the sofa staring into space with a huge grin. Naomi looked up as they entered the room and her face lit up immediately as she saw the redhead.

Emily made her way over to the armchair the blonde was sitting in and giggled as Naomi pulled her into her lap and kissed her. "Hey you, everything ok?"

Emily smiled, "Not exactly, but better. Hopefully in time it will be ok."

Naomi stroked her cheek, "I'm glad you're talking again."

"I am too. So what exactly did you get up to while I was away? Apart from discuss entirely inappropriate subjects with my brother." Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged, "That was pretty much it, he had a lot of questions, especially about us."

"Naomi," Emily started, a warning tone in her voice, "Please tell me you didn't reveal anything too personal. It's bad enough he used to perv on me in the shower and go through my things without giving him extra ammo."

The blonde pretended to look hurt, "As if I would. We were just bonding, finding common ground."

Emily squinted at her, "Like what exactly?"

Naomi grinned, "Come to think of it, it was mainly around perving on you in the shower. Anyway I've invited him and Gordon McPherson to the flat for dinner one night next week."

A sly smile spread across the redhead's face, "That's great, I'll make sure it's the same night I'm going out to dinner with my Mum so you can have them all to yourself."

"You wouldn't dare be so evil." Naomi said in horror.

Emily kissed her on the end of her nose, "Watch me."

Naomi looked at the time, "I suppose we should be going."

Emily nodded, "We can go back with Eff and Freds, where are they by the way?"

"They left to go back to Freds' house a while ago, they wanted to say goodbye and thanks to your Mum but didn't want to disturb you in the kitchen." Naomi answered.

Emily smiled, "So we've got the flat to ourselves? Why are we still here?"

Naomi reached for her phone, "I'll call a cab."

They got up and started to say their goodbyes. Rob hugged them and said "Why the sudden rush to leave?"

Naomi coughed, "Early start in the morning, you know how it is."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, like we believe that."

James suddenly snapped out of his trance, "You're not going already are you? I had lots more questions."

"I think that's probably enough for one day James," Jenna said.

He looked disappointed, "Ok, but I'll call you about dinner, you promised we could come over."

Naomi smiled indulgently at him, "Of course, give me a ring anytime."

Emily nudged her, "You do realise he's going to take that literally?"

"I'll see you out," Jenna said with a smile.

They said goodbye to Katie and Cook and walked to the front door with Emily's Mum. She hugged Naomi again, "I'm glad you came round today, and thank you again."

Naomi nodded, "No problem, and you should all come over to us for dinner next time."

"I'd like that." Jenna replied before turning to Emily. They stood a little awkwardly before the redhead moved in to hug her Mum.

"I'll call you about dinner and I'm glad we started to talk about things." Emily said.

Jenna nodded, "Me too sweetheart."

The cab arrived and Jenna watched as Naomi put her arm around Emily as they sat in the back. She was surprised as Rob circled his arms around her waist, "It'll all be fine love, I told you she was the right girl for our Emily."

Jenna sighed, "I know you did, I just wish I had listened sooner. I feel like I've missed out on so much." She closed the door.

Rob squeezed her, "You'll be able to catch up, believe me once you get Ems started on Naomi she doesn't shut up. Now I was thinking, you must be tired after the effort you've gone to today so maybe we could have an early night?"

Jenna shook her head, "I need to tidy up the kitchen and get things ready for tomorrow, I won't be ready for bed for a while yet."

Rob turned her around "Leave it, it'll still be there in the morning. We can't let our kids have all the fun now can we?"

In the lounge Katie looked up from her magazine as she heard her parents giggling as they went upstairs. "I don't fucking believe it. My whole family are sex maniacs."

Cook rose from the sofa, and said with a wink, "I'd quite like to put that theory to the test."

Katie smiled as he led her up to her room, "What the hell, if you can't beat them, join them right?"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I know, I know. I said I would try to update sooner but I didn't, I am a bad person. But anyway here's the next chapter.**

**It's a bit more light and fluffy after the angstyness of some of the previous chapters but is still hopefully worth a read.**

**The reviews keep coming and are positive, so hopefully I'm doing something right. Thank you again for taking the time out to read and/or review.**

**I would say I'll try to update sooner with the next chapter, which is all going to be NYC baby, but I have learnt my lesson!**

* * *

Naomi glanced at her watch as she left the meeting room, the video conference planning her business trip to New York next week had taken far longer than she'd expected and now she wouldn't be home until at least 8. She made her way quickly to her desk. Emily was going to kill her.

"Bollocks, wank, fuck, tits, hurry up." She swore at her computer, which was taking an age to shutdown.

Eventually she was ready to go, she checked her phone, six missed calls, all from Emily. Finally she made the call she was dreading.

"Hey baby, it's me. I'm so sorry, the meeting went on forever but I'm on my way home now."

Stony silence at the other end of the phone.

"Em, please I couldn't help it. I'll be there in 20 minutes tops."

Finally Emily answered._ "You fucking promised Naomi, those were your exact words, 'I promise I won't be late tonight.' You were supposed to be here by 6 at the latest."_

Naomi sighed, "I know, but the meeting had to be put back so I didn't have an option."

"_You could have called me to let me know."_ Emily responded.

"I was scared because I knew what your reaction would be." Naomi answered truthfully.

Emily tutted, _"You know how important this dinner with my parents is, you're a far better cook than I am and now I've been left to prepare it all on my own. It's going to be rubbish and they'll think I can't cook."_

Naomi smiled, "Sweetheart, I'm sure it will be great and then you can take all of the credit. Do you need anything?"

"_I need you to be here, now."_ Said the small voice at the other end of the phone.

"I'm in the cab, I'll be there in no time. See you in a minute ok?" Naomi answered.

Emily sighed, _"Ok, see you soon."_

Naomi ended the call, she could just imagine the panic Emily was in. They'd asked Jenna, Rob, and James round to dinner just before they were off to New York. Emily saw it as her chance to show off to her parents, let them see how grown up she was by hosting a dinner party. Naomi wondered if the redhead realised that the way she was acting actually made her seem more childlike, not in a bad way, but sweet and innocent all the same. They were just passing a parade of shops when she asked the cab driver to pull over and wait for her. A few minutes later she got back in the cab holding a large bouquet of flowers, she sighed and thought, maybe this will soften the telling off I'm about to get.

They reached the flat and Naomi quickly paid the driver before walking to the front door. She let herself in and put her briefcase down. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall to the kitchen, she entered with trepidation. It was carnage, there were pots, pans and bowls everywhere, almost every surface was covered with utensils or food.

"Hi honey, I'm home." She said with a fake American accent.

Emily looked up and glared at her, "About fucking time."

Naomi presented her with the flowers, "These are for you, to say sorry."

Emily took them and casually threw them in the sink, "Whatever, I'd rather you'd just come straight home instead of wasting more time on becoming a cliché, the overworked Exec bringing the little wife flowers to apologise for letting her down, again."

Naomi looked hurt, "I've already said sorry but it couldn't be helped. You know my job can be demanding and I can't always guarantee I can get away on time. I'm here now."

Emily scoffed, "Yeah, when everything is virtually done, I needed your help earlier Naomi. It's not like I haven't had to get used to you working long hours and normally I don't complain." She ignored the small snort that came from the blonde. "For once I hoped you'd make the effort because it was important to me."

Naomi took the redhead in her arms. Emily initially struggled, "Get off, I don't have time for this."

Naomi kept her in a tight grip and kissed her, eventually Emily relaxed and kissed the blonde back. They broke apart and Naomi said, "That's better, I don't like it when you're cross with me."

Emily sighed, "I know, but I've been in a state all afternoon. I know you think it's silly but I really wanted to show my Mum that I'm an adult now in a proper relationship, not some silly kid with a crush on her best friend."

Naomi smiled at her, "She knows that baby. Come on, since lunch a few weeks ago you've both really opened up to each other. Everyone can see the shift in the relationship, it's much more adult now and a lot less childish on both your parts. Tonight is going to be fine, no better than that it will be great. Now I'm going to quickly say hello and get changed and then I will be here to do anything you need me to ok?"

Emily smiled, "What like my able assistant? I like the sound of that."

Naomi kissed her forehead, "Keep hold of that thought for later."

The blonde made her way into the lounge where Jenna, Rob, James, Katie and Effy sat chatting. "Hi everyone, sorry I'm late. Hope it's not been too traumatic for you."

Jenna stood up to kiss her on the cheek, "I did offer to help, in fact we all did, but Emily kept shooing us out of the kitchen."

Naomi nodded, "I think this is something she has to do by herself, although I expect I'll get plenty of orders barked at me in a minute. Is everyone ok for drinks?"

"We're fine, we've been helping ourselves." Katie stated.

"Great, I'm just going to get changed and help Em. Then hopefully we can sit down to a nice relaxing dinner." Naomi said with a smile.

Just then Emily's voice travelled from the kitchen, "Naomi, I can still hear you in the lounge, hurry up and get changed otherwise I'm going to get angry with you again."

Naomi saluted and said, "Yes ma'am, I'll be right there."

"Don't start getting sarcastic with me Naomi" Emily called out in reply.

Naomi turned to the others and shrugged apologetically, "Sorry for being a crap host but I'd better go and get changed and help out. Chefzilla out there will be on the warpath otherwise."

"I fucking heard that Naomi, "Emily shouted from the kitchen.

"Just coming, my beautiful woman," Naomi said as she exited the room.

* * *

Five minutes later Naomi walked into the kitchen in jeans and a tight t-shirt, she was pleased to notice Emily had put the flowers into a vase and had tidied up some of the mess. "Right, what needs doing?"

In spite of herself Emily couldn't resist staring, fucking hell she looks hot, the redhead thought. Mentally she shook herself and replied, "can you whisk the saffron vinaigrette to go with the scallops? Oh and can you get that big bowl down for me, I can't reach."

The blonde nodded and stretched up to retrieve the bowl, Emily stood transfixed as Naomi's shirt rode up and revealed a flash of skin. The redhead's eyes ran down Naomi's body and she paused to stare at her arse which looked perfect in the jeans she was wearing.

Naomi turned to hand Emily the bowl and caught her staring, "Like what you see?" she asked with an amused look on her face.

Emily blushed, "What?"

Naomi smiled, "Oh come on, you were totally checking me out."

"No I wasn't, we don't have time for this Naomi." Emily replied.

Naomi raised her eyebrow and looked suspiciously at the bowl, "Do you even need this?"

Emily laughed, "Ok you've got me, no I don't, I just wanted to perv."

Naomi placed the bowl down and walked over to the redhead, "So I'll ask you again, like what you see?"

Emily nodded and she ran her tongue over her top lip, "very much." She answered slightly breathlessly.

Naomi closed the remaining gap between them and pressed the redhead against the worktop before hungrily seeking out her mouth. Emily threaded her fingers through the belt loops on the blonde's jeans and pulled her body tight against her own. Naomi ran her hand through Emily's hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss. The redhead gently nibbled Naomi's bottom lip and willing yielded when the blonde's tongue requested entrance to her mouth.

Emily moaned as the tip of Naomi's tongue caressed her own and the blonde moved her hands inside Emily's shirt. They continued to kiss while Emily shifted slightly and pushed her thigh between the blonde's legs, again she pulled Naomi's hips towards her and pressed against the seam of the blonde's jeans.

Naomi let out a low throaty groan, "Oh God, that is pressing in exactly the right place."

Without breaking contact Emily moved Naomi's hand until it reached the waistband of her skirt and the redhead's breath hitched as the blonde pushed her hand inside. By now their breathing was laboured and they stared deeply into each other's eyes as they matched pace exactly, each driving the other forward, closer to their climax.

"Oh for fuck's sake, will you two knock it off, some of us are dying of starvation here." Katie's voice pierced the air.

They momentarily froze and then slumped towards each other until their foreheads were touching. Naomi turned around, her face was flushed and she exhaled loudly, "Fantastic timing Katie."

Katie shrugged, "I've just come to get a bottle of wine, we've been waiting so long the last one is finished. Now we know why."

Emily glared at her, "You've been waiting for all of 15 minutes. Why couldn't you have waited another 30 seconds?"

Katie glared back, "Emily, you have guests waiting to be fed, why couldn't you have controlled yourselves for once?"

"Right I'll get on with the vinaigrette then." Naomi said frowning and moving away from the redhead.

Katie coughed, "Naomi, I hope you're going to wash your hands, I've seen where they've been."

"Of course I was going to wash my hands, I'd do that before I began to prepare food regardless of where they've been." Naomi said moving towards the sink.

Emily heated some oil in a pan and opened the fridge to removed the scallops, "You don't have to stay and watch us you know Katie."

Katie snorted, "Oh yes I do, don't think I don't know exactly what you'd be doing if I left. Eff can you come here?"

The brunette made her way to the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Can you take another bottle of wine through please?" Katie replied.

Effy took the bottle, "Why can't you do it?"

Katie snorted, "Given the scene I found when I first came into the kitchen, I'm not leaving these two alone. We'll never get any food."

Effy smiled "Isn't that unhygienic?"

Naomi turned to face her, vigorously whisking the vinaigrette as she spoke, "Why don't you both piss off and let us get on with cooking dinner."

Effy's smile broadened, "Oh dear is that frustration I sense? I'm guessing from your tone and the way you are attacking that bowl means Katie interrupted at just the wrong time. Poor babies."

The brunette ducked as Naomi threw a tea towel at her. "Fuck off Eff, I'm seriously not in the mood."

Effy laughed as she took the wine through to the lounge, "Definitely the wrong time."

* * *

They sat down to eat their starters and Jenna and Rob made small talk, Emily and Naomi we're almost monosyllabic and every now and then one of them would glare at Katie.

Jenna took a mouthful of food, "Gosh you two these are delicious."

Naomi grunted, "Thanks, but it was mostly Emily."

They ate in silence for a while, before Rob asked cheerfully, "So Emsie how come you've become such a good cook?"

Emily shrugged, "Practice I suppose."

Katie placed her cutlery down, "Is this what you're going to be like all through the meal, all moody and glaring at me? Because if it is I'm going home, it's bloody rude."

"Why don't you shut up Katie?" Emily said.

Jenna looked at her daughter, "Come on Emily, don't speak to your sister like that. What's wrong sweetheart?"

Emily stared back at her, "Nothing."

Effy burst out laughing, "Come on you guys, get over it. Please let's try to have a nice meal after Emily has gone to so much trouble."

"Piss off Eff." Was Naomi's considered response.

Rob coughed, "Come on girls, get it out in the open. What's the matter? You could cut the tension in the room with a knife."

"Don't you mean sexual tension Dad?" Katie said with a grin as both Naomi and Emily glared at her.

Jenna looked between her daughter and Naomi and suddenly started to laugh. "Please tell me you're not angry with Katie because she interrupted something?"

Naomi shrugged, "It's not the fact that she interrupted, it's when she interrupted."

Emily continued, "The timing couldn't have been worse if she'd planned it."

Katie sighed, "Look I'm sorry I stopped you having sex in the kitchen, it wasn't planned, I was just hungry and wanted some more wine. You can leave the table now and finish the job if you like, no one will mind if it means you'll cheer up."

Naomi stared at Emily and the redhead began to laugh, "I'm sorry for being so rude. Katie's entrance was at a slightly inopportune moment, but that's no excuse when we've invited you round to dinner."

Naomi smiled at them "Sorry for being a grouch too." She turned to Emily, "Those scallops were amazing babe."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table and Emily smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do people want a break or shall we get on with the main course?"

"I'm going for a fag so a little break might be ok." Effy stated. She rose from the table and was followed by Katie and Naomi.

"Er, hello? Where exactly do you think you're going?" Emily said to the blonde.

Naomi paused, "For a fag?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't think so, you're needed in the kitchen."

Jenna cut in, "Why don't I help and Naomi can have a cigarette?"

The blonde smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks Jenna. Problem solved."

Emily shrugged and started to gather together their dirty dishes. She and her Mum carried them out to the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher.

"Why don't I do this and you can carry on with the cooking? What are we having by the way?" Jenna asked.

"Cottage pie. Most of it's done, I just need to reheat the vegetables and make sure the top of the cottage pie is crispy." Emily replied.

She busied herself around the kitchen but stopped as she noticed her Mum staring at her with a smile on her face. "What?" she asked with a confused look.

Jenna replied, "Nothing, I'm just looking at you."

Emily frowned slightly, "Are you laughing at me? I know cottage pie isn't exactly hard but at least I've made the effort."

Jenna shook her head, "Emily, please don't get defensive. I was just thinking how my little girl is all grown up actually, hosting a dinner party and preparing all the food. I'm just glad I'm here to share in it."

Emily blushed slightly, "Oh, that's ok then. Anyway like I said cottage pie isn't exactly Michelin standard food."

Jenna smiled at her, "It's better than I can manage apparently."

Emily sighed and said awkwardly, "I'm sorry I insulted your cooking at lunch the other week, I was just angry, you know lashing out a bit. You're not a bad cook."

Jenna burst out laughing, "Emily, you are a terrible liar. You meant every word and don't think I don't know about your and Katie's carrier bag trick."

Emily gasped before starting to laugh, "Well we had to do something, we were afraid we'd get food poisoning."

Jenna smiled at her daughter, "Maybe you can give me some tips as you seem to becoming quite accomplished."

Emily blushed again, "If you like, although Naomi is a lot better than me. I'm still getting to grips with the basics really."

Jenna paused, "Don't put yourself down, you're a lot better than you think. I mean look at me? All those year's practice and a Sunday roast still has me beaten. Your Grandma warned your Dad before he married me that he'd never be fed properly. Thank God for take-aways and daughters, is all I can say. What's the matter?"

Emily shrugged, "I suppose it still feels a bit weird when you pay me a compliment, I'm not used to you doing it or me hearing it without thinking there's a sting in there somewhere. It feels nice we can chat like this, that we don't have to be at each other's throats the whole time."

"I think so too, we've still got a fair way to go but we're not doing too badly are we?" Jenna asked

Emily shook her head, "No I think we've managed to come a long way in a short space of time, I mean if you'd described this evening to either of us a month ago I don't think we'd have believed it. Right that's everything finished, can you help me carry it all in please?"

"Of course I will, let me know what I can help with." Jenna said following her daughter back to the dining table.

* * *

Later Naomi leaned back and licked her lips "Oh God baby, that was fantastic."

Emily smiled at her, "Glad you enjoyed it, you know I like make sure you're satisfied."

Naomi exhaled, "Totally, you excelled yourself there, I think that was the best I've ever had."

Katie interjected, "Have we just been given a glimpse of what you two are like after sex?"

Emily grinned, "Not exactly but Naomi's face right now is pretty similar."

James stared at the blonde transfixed, you could almost hear his brain processing the scene before him.

"Got to say Emsie, that cottage pie was pretty amazing." Her dad commented placing his knife and fork down.

Emily beamed as she looked at all the empty plates around the table. "Like I said, glad you all enjoyed it."

James burped really loudly, "That was great."

"For God's sake James, where are your manners?" Jenna scolded.

"What? That's considered a compliment in some cultures." James replied.

Emily smiled at him, "Well I'll take it as one then, even if it was pretty gross."

She looked over to the blonde who was rubbing her stomach, "Everything ok baby?"

Naomi smiled, "Everything's fine, I'm totally stuffed that's all."

Effy got up and started to clear away the plates until Emily stopped her.

"Eff leave that, I'll do it in a minute." The redhead stated.

Effy shook her head, "No that was a wonderful dinner and I don't think it's fair you went to all that trouble and still have to clear everything away."

"Don't worry about that, I'll do it once the food has gone down. It's the least I can do seeing as I wasn't here to help earlier. Have another glass of wine." Naomi replied, smiling at Emily.

"So then girls, what time are you leaving on Sunday to go to New York?" Rob asked.

Naomi said, "We're actually leaving tomorrow. We're staying in a hotel near Heathrow before getting our flight on Sunday. I didn't fancy getting up in the middle of the night to get there on time. We're popping round to see my Mum before we go but should get there in time for a leisurely dinner."

Katie perked up, "So what time do you get there on Sunday?"

Emily looked at the blonde, "About 4 in the afternoon I think?"

Naomi laughed, "Notice the way she says that like she's uncertain? I think Em knows to the second what time we get there."

Emily smiled, "I can't help it if I'm excited. I'm even really looking forward to the flight, I've never even seen business class before let alone flown in it. Everything looks amazing, even the food."

Jenna looked at her, "Emily, don't try to pretend you don't normally like plane food. You always get excited, even if it looks like sick."

Effy stared at her, "Really? Airplane meals? They're disgusting."

Emily shrugged, "I know it's not normal, but I can't help it. They're in all those cartons and you pull back the foil and see what you've got. I always find it exciting, it's like the proper start to the holiday."

Naomi stared at her, "I knew you we're excited about the food when we went to Spain, but you denied it."

Emily smiled, "I know but I thought you might think it's weird and I didn't want anything to spoil our first holiday together."

Naomi beckoned her over and pulled Emily into her lap, "I think it's adorable, in fact I pretty much think everything about you is adorable." The blonde reached up and gently stroked the redhead's cheek.

"Really?" Emily smiled before kissing her. Momentarily they forgot where they were and continued to kiss. Naomi moaned as Emily's tongue entered her mouth and they were only brought back into the room by a cough.

"Hello, dinner guests, we're still here." Katie said.

The pair reddened slightly before Naomi said, "Right why don't you go and sit down and I'll start clearing this up."

"I'll give you a hand if you like," Jenna offered.

"No it's fine honestly, you go and relax on the sofa." Naomi replied.

Jenna shook her head, "Please, let me help. It'll take far less time with two of us and then we can all relax."

Naomi shrugged, "Ok, if you're sure."

They began to clear away the plates and Jenna made James and Rob do their fair share too. "Emily has gone to all the trouble of cooking for us, clearing away is the least we can do" she stated when they began to protest.

Emily, Katie and Effy sat on the sofa pouring over a New York guide book and discussing the best order to visit the shops and sights. They had been sat for about 15 minutes when Rob and James came back into the lounge, they were slightly ashen faced.

Emily looked up, "What's up?"

James stared at her, "Mum and Naomi are having a fight."

Katie looked startled, "What about?"

Rob shrugged, "I don't know love, they were chatting away and then suddenly they started to raise their voices. James and I left pretty quickly after that."

Emily rose quickly from her chair "Please let this be ok. Everything was going so well."

She made her way to the kitchen, closely followed by the others. When she arrived she let out a gasp at the scene that greeted her. Naomi and Jenna were standing about a foot apart, both had their arms folded and they were practically screaming at each other.

"Oh for fuck's sake Jenna, how can you talk such utter shit?" Naomi said.

Jenna scoffed, "I don't think I'm the one talking shit here. How can you be so naive?"

"NAIVE? How dare you patronise me like that." Naomi spat at her.

Jenna looked at her coldly, "Well what else would you call it?"

Naomi glowered at her, "I'd call it perfect sense, you're clearly far too stupid to see something so obvious."

Jenna scowled, "Listen you thick idiot, I know what I'm talking about because I remember, I was there, not like you who got it all second hand."

Emily stared at Katie, "What am I going to do?"

Katie shrugged, "Stop them before they hit each other?"

Emily tentatively stepped into the kitchen, "What's going on, why are you fighting?"

Both Naomi and Jenna turned, and for the first time noticed they had an audience, "Leave it Emily, this is between me and your Mum." Naomi replied.

Emily stopped in her tracks, "Please, whatever it is, don't spoil things."

Jenna stared at her, "Why would we spoil things?"

"By arguing about me or whatever, we we're getting on so well Mum. Please, I couldn't handle it if we fell out again." The redhead started before a small sob escaped her mouth.

Immediately both Jenna and Naomi's faces softened and they moved over to Emily.

"Hey baby, don't cry. It was no big deal." Naomi said putting her arm around Emily.

"It looked like a big deal from where I was standing." Emily stated.

Jenna smiled at her, "Honestly, it was a stupid argument that got out of hand that's all."

Emily looked at both of them, "So you don't hate each other?"

Naomi laughed, "Of course not, we were just having a discussion about feminism and politics and it turns out we have fundamental differences of opinion."

Emily stared incredulously, "All of that was about feminism and politics?"

Effy laughed, "Don't sound so surprised Em, I've lost count of the times I had to pull Naomi away from a fight in uni. I should have recognised the signs."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you. We both got a bit carried away." Jenna said.

Emily looked at Naomi, "I've never seen you be that aggressive before. You were being horrible to each other."

"I'm sorry babe, I'm just passionate about these things and clearly so is your Mum. Sometimes that spills over into an argument. I didn't mean to upset you." Naomi replied.

Emily still looked unsure, "You're honestly telling the truth?"

Naomi and Jenna nodded.

Finally Emily smiled, "Ok, you had me worried there, I thought it was about something important."

"Well it is pretty important..." Naomi and Jenna started before looks from Effy and Katie silenced them.

Naomi sighed, "Right, we'll just finish up here and then we'll bring some coffee through ok babe?"

Emily nodded, "Fine, but don't be too long."

Rob came over and put his arm protectively around his daughter. The pair of them stared as Jenna and Naomi rinsed dishes and loaded the dishwasher, only now they were laughing.

Effy smiled at the pair, "Enjoy it while you can."

Emily looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it would appear that your Mum and Naomi are quite similar in a lot of ways, which is fine when they're arguing with each other. Can you imagine what they'll be like if they ever join forces against the pair of you?" Effy ventured.

Emily stared at her Dad, "Oh God, we wouldn't stand a chance."

They turned their gazes back to Jenna and Naomi and said in unison, "I need another drink."

* * *

The next day Gina sat at the kitchen table with Effy. There was frantic activity all around them and she hadn't seen Naomi or Emily yet.

"Have they been like this all morning?" she asked the brunette.

Effy nodded, "Yep, it's like having two headless chickens in the flat."

Gina smiled, "That's why I offered to come round here instead, I knew they'd be panicking."

Effy laughed, "I wouldn't mind but they've already got everything together five times, they just keep going round in circles. It's a total waste of energy."

Emily burst into the kitchen and gave Gina a peck on the cheek, "Hi, I'm sorry we've been ignoring you. We're nearly done and then we can relax."

"Don't worry love, take all the time you need." Gina replied.

She was interrupted by a shout from upstairs, "EMILY, where's my fucking passport?"

The redhead sighed before shouting back, "In the bag, just the same as the last four times you asked."

"Which bag? There are millions of them. Did you have to pack quite so much stuff?" The blonde replied.

Emily tutted, "The fucking hand luggage bag, which other bag would I mean?"

There was silence for a minute before Naomi's voice carried down the stairs again, "I can't fucking find it, you've lost it."

Emily pursed her lips, "Sorry I need to sort this out, we'll be down soon."

She stormed from the room and they could hear her shouting as she climbed the stairs. "What the fuck do you mean, I've lost it. You packed the bag you stupid cow."

Gina smiled at Effy, "We'll this is getting off to a great start."

After about 10 minutes they heard a dull thumping sound and Naomi appeared in the kitchen laden down. "Hi Mum, sorry we've taken so long but Emily keeps losing things."

The redhead followed her into the kitchen, also carrying several bags. "Don't talk crap, I'm not the one who kept moving things around and then couldn't remember where I put them."

Gina looked at the two of them, "Good God I didn't realise you were moving permanently, just how much do you need with you for a week?"

Naomi smiled sarcastically at Emily, "See I told you there was too much here."

Gina snorted, "Look who's talking, have you left room for the kitchen sink?"

Naomi squinted at her Mum, "I only have a lot because I have to pack business clothes and then some more casual ones for the rest of the holiday. I wouldn't mind but Emily is going to bankrupt me by buying twice as much when we get there."

Emily scoffed, "Hey, it was your idea I went shopping while you're at work. Are you saying you have a problem with it now, are you going to put me on a budget?"

Naomi looked at her, "Well I hoped we could set some sort of limit, I'm not made of money you know."

"Oh I see, you've changed your tune. Are you sure you want me there at all?" the redhead asked.

Naomi sneered slightly, "Right now, I could do without the stress. What do you mean I've changed my tune?"

"Oh Emily, whatever makes you happy, spend as much as you like." Emily mimicked in a sing song voice.

Naomi narrowed her eyes and then began to laugh, "That was an appalling impression of me."

Emily smiled at her "I thought it was quite accurate. Come on let's stop being so rude and sit down with your Mum and bloody chill out a bit."

They sat at the table while Effy got them both a cup of tea.

Gina smiled at her daughter "So you're a bit nervous then?"

Naomi nodded, "A bit. This is a pretty big step for me work wise, I don't want to fuck it up."

Emily took her hand, "I keep telling you , everything will be fine. You're there on merit Naomi, not by some fluke."

Naomi smiled at her, "I know, but thank you for the reassurance."

Effy placed the cups in front of them, "That's not all you're nervous about though is it?"

Naomi shot her a look, "Eff I was pissed and talking bollocks."

"About what?" Gina asked.

Naomi took a sip of her tea and mumbled, "Nothing."

Emily nudged her, "Come on what else is there to be nervous about?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter." The blonde replied.

Effy coughed, "Last night, when we were out having a fag, Naomi got into a little panic about what you'd get up to while she was at work. It was hilarious."

Emily looked at her, "Like what? Shopping again?"

Naomi looked embarrassed, "Not exactly."

"Naomi, tell me what you said." Emily commanded.

"Alright if you leave me alone I'll tell you, but remember I was drunk. I said that I was worried in case you got bored while I was working and went out without me and met someone else." Naomi said quietly.

Effy and Gina burst out laughing but Emily frowned. "You're worried about me going off with someone else?"

Naomi shook her head, "Not really, like I said it was the drink talking."

Emily stared at her, "Yes but it must have come from somewhere."

Naomi sighed, "You know how jealous I get sometimes. I don't like the thought of you being somewhere without me and being hit on."

Emily smiled at her, "Babe, I get offers all the time, as do you, it doesn't mean I'm ever going to do anything about them."

Naomi pouted, "I know, but you're so beautiful and it will be all foreign and exotic, you might get caught up in the moment."

Emily laughed, "Oh baby, you can be so silly sometimes. I can promise you no matter how foreign or exotic I find New York or the people there, there's only one person I want to be with. Ok?"

Naomi smiled, "That's me right?"

Emily hit her on the arm, "Stop it, now you're just fishing."

"Honestly Em you should have heard her. It was all 'what if she's happy because she's been shopping and someone catches her at the wrong moment' and 'what if they all look exciting and I look dull by comparison" Effy copied Naomi's voice.

Naomi sighed, "What is it with everyone today and crap impressions of me. I was feeling nervous about the trip and had too much to drink so as per usual I made a tit of myself ok?"

Emily kissed her, "Ok we'll let it drop, but babe you know me, the only thing I'm interested in when I'm shopping is the things I've bought or are going to buy."

Naomi brightened, "That's true, you are like a woman on a mission."

Emily glanced at her watch, "Right we've got 15 minutes before the car gets here, so one last check we've got everything?"

She and the blonde stood up and ignored the groans that came from Effy and Gina, "I'm not sure I can bear to see this for the millionth time today, do you want to go into the lounge Gina?"

Gina nodded, "It might be best to stay out of their way for now."

* * *

The car had arrived to take them to London and they said their goodbyes while the driver loaded their luggage.

They got in the car and watched Bristol pass by. After a while Naomi got some folders out and started to read, she was trying to concentrate but was distracted by the constant movement of the seat.

"Emily, can you keep still for five minutes please?" Naomi said.

"Sorry, but I'm so excited." The redhead replied.

Naomi turned to Emily with the full intention of telling her off but the sight of the redhead made her burst out laughing, she was bouncing up and down with a massive smile plastered across her face. "How old are you, five?"

Emily turned, her eyes shining brightly, "Oh come on don't pretend you aren't getting a buzz out of this too."

Naomi smiled, "Maybe a little bit but I travel with my job all of the time, it starts to lose its appeal after a while."

Emily's face fell, "Sorry, I forget this is boring to you. I'm probably embarrassing you."

Naomi put the report she was reading down and shook her head, "No baby I'm sorry, I just go into work mode. I forgot where I'm going and more importantly who I'm going with. Forgive me?"

A smile returned to Emily's face, "Ok, as long as you don't do any work and we can talk about what we're going to do."

Naomi laughed and put the report away, "Ok it's a deal. So what do you want to do first?"

Emily reeled off a long list of all the things she wanted to see but couldn't make up her mind which ones to do first. Naomi smiled at her indulgently, "I love you."

Emily waved her hand in the air, "Me too, but what's that got to do with anything. We need to plan this carefully."

Naomi reached into her bag and pulled the guide book out, "Ok, even though we've done this a million times already let's take another look."

They passed the rest of the journey debating the best order to visit the sights in and were surprised when the driver spoke.

"Ms Campbell, will you be checking in at the airport first or going to the hotel?" he asked.

Naomi paused, "I think it's easier if we check in now and get rid of the bags before we go to the hotel thanks."

He nodded, "No problem."

After about 15 minutes they pulled up outside Terminal 5 at Heathrow Airport. The driver opened the door and proceeded to unload their luggage. When he had finished he said, "I'll be waiting here to take you to the hotel."

Naomi smiled, "It's fine, I can see the hotel from here, we can just walk, I expect you want to start back."

He shook his head, "It's not a problem, it is what I'm paid for after all."

"Really Steve, it's ok. Haven't you got a birthday party to go to?" Naomi answered.

He looked at her gratefully, "If you're sure, it would be good to miss some of the traffic. My wife will be really pleased if I get back a bit earlier than I said."

Naomi nodded, "Of course it's ok, safe journey back."

He smiled, "I hope you have a good trip." He nodded towards Emily, "although it sounds like you've got your hands full."

Naomi laughed and gave him a wave before taking Emily's hand. He watched them walk into the terminal building and thought how different it was driving Naomi than some of the other Short & Milner execs. She remembered his name, was always polite and even remembered he had a birthday party to go to. Not like that prick Mark who barked orders at him and treated him like shit. He'd heard that the blonde had punched Mark at the awards do and the thought of that made him chuckle as he got back into the car.

* * *

Naomi and Emily stood holding hands in the queue waiting to check in and drop their bags off. As they were flying business class they were in the fast track line and they reached the desk quickly. Naomi presented the piece of paper with their flight details on it and they were quickly taken through the security questions and presented with their boarding cards.

"God, I don't think I've ever been through check in that quickly before." Emily stated.

Naomi smiled at her, "Fast track is one of the best inventions ever. Otherwise we'd be queuing in that." She nodded her head towards the large economy queue.

Emily sighed and in her best posh voice said, "Oh God, with all the proletariat how awful."

Naomi giggled and leant down to kiss her, "Only the best for my woman."

They were rudely interrupted by someone banging into them. Emily nearly fell over and it was only Naomi's quick reactions that prevented it from happening. She turned to the person who had walked into them, he was a youngish man maybe in his late 20s, early 30s and said, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

The man looked at her, "I think it was your fault actually."

Naomi shook her head, "How could it be our fault? We were standing still, you were moving. Tosser."

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"I called you a tosser, because clearly that is what you are." Naomi replied.

The man sneered at her, "You see it's people like you that make me pay more for premium economy, so I don't have to sit near chavs."

Naomi smiled, "Glad to hear we won't be sat anywhere near you, now why don't you go fuck yourself?"

She grabbed Emily's hand and led the redhead outside the building. "Why didn't you tell him we were in business, it would have wiped the smug look off his face." Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged, "I can't stand people like him, you get them all the time. Always talking really loudly on their phone, boasting about something so people can hear. He'll treat the cabin crew like shit as well. Normally they leave me alone because I'm suited and booted, but as we're in jeans he clearly thinks we're the kind of people to be impressed by his boasts about premium economy. Fancy implying people in economy are chavs it's just inverted snobbery and probably means he has a small dick. Can't be bothered with wankers like that. Come on let's go to the hotel and check in."

They walked the short distance to the hotel and checked in. Emily gasped as they entered the room, it was a junior suite and was the nicest hotel room she'd ever stayed in.

Emily sighed before sitting down on the bed, "Well thank you Short and Milner for a lovely hotel room."

"Hey, don't thank the company. I'm paying for this." Naomi replied.

Emily looked surprised, "Really, I thought we didn't have to pay until Thursday?"

Naomi shook her head, "Everything else yes, but it was my decision to stay here before the flight so it wasn't fair for the company to pick up the bill."

Emily smiled, "Well thank you then, you could have booked a normal room you know."

"I know, but I wanted to spoil you and make sure the whole trip was special. Like I said, only the best for you from now on." Naomi said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Emily asked.

Naomi walked over to the redhead, "I was thinking dinner, some fine wine and then maybe we can test out this king size bed."

Emily grinned before pulling Naomi on top of her, "How about we test out the bed now, then have dinner and then do some further bed testing after that."

Naomi smiled, "I like your style, although we have got a long day tomorrow so we don't want to be too hung over or knackered."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Are you turning me down?"

Naomi paused ,"Oh fuck it, we can always sleep on the plane."

"Fuck it indeed," Emily said with a wink as the blonde leant down to kiss her.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: The next chapter is here and I know I said it would be all New York but changed my mind once I started to write it. Originally NY was going to be a long fluff fest chapter, but then some of you said you thought there would be some drama so I'm going with an alternative idea I had.**

**Basically the first part covers the airport/ flight. The second covers the first part of the trip from when they arrive and while Naomi is working. That's going to be where the drama is and so you'll have to wait and see if the third part is the rest of the holiday or if something makes them leave early.**

**So onwards with NYC part 1, although about half of part 2 is written and part 3 is there in outline. I was just about to say so hopefully I can update each bit quickly, but we all know what happens when I do that.**

**As always it would be great to hear what you think as your reveiws are what makes this worthwhile.**

* * *

Naomi groaned as the bed shook again, "Emily please, five more minutes." She reached out and attempted to pull the redhead into a cuddle.

Emily was having none of it and continued to bounce on the bed, "Come on, come on, get up. We need to get ready."

Naomi finally opened her eyes and couldn't help smiling as she saw how excited Emily was, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning gorgeous." Immediately the redhead sprung off the bed and threw the curtains open.

Naomi flinched as light flooded the room, "Talk about a harsh wake up call. What time is it?"

Emily rubbed her hands together, "It's 7.30 which means we have time to have breakfast and shower before we need to go to the airport. We'll have plenty of time to look at the shops and to check out the lounge, did you know you can have a spa treatment and everything there?"

Naomi sat up, admitting defeat. "Emily, if you want anyone to understand you today you need to slow down ok?"

Emily smiled, and bounced excitedly on the bed again. "But it's NEW YORK BABY. How can I slow down? This time tomorrow I'm going to be waking up in the Big Apple and looking forward to a whole day's shopping. I can't believe it."

Naomi sighed as she pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, "Jesus Em, you're going to look like a tourist, with all your Big Apple's and whooping. I'd better not come home tomorrow and find you with one of those foam Statue of Liberty crown hats or an 'I heart NY' sweatshirt."

Emily gave her a weak smile, "Sorry, I'm behaving like a five year old again. I won't be embarrassing, I promise. I know you have to be sensible with work and everything."

Naomi tutted, "Oh fuck it, I sound like my Gran. What the hell, we are tourists, so what if we act like them. Come here." She pulled Emily up onto the bed and the two of them bounced up and down before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

Emily's stomach rumbled and she smiled shyly, "Breakfast?"

Naomi kissed her, "Ok but don't eat too much as we'll get fed on the plane and you wouldn't want to spoil that would you?"

A look of panic spread across Emily's face, "God no, that's my favourite part of the flight. Maybe we should skip it here?"

Naomi smiled, "Why don't we order room service and work up an appetite in the shower?"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." Emily said with a smile.

* * *

They'd managed to get through security without too much fuss. The only moment of panic was when Naomi couldn't find the boarding cards.

"Where the fuck did I put them, I thought they were with the passports." She shouted drawing attention from her fellow passengers.

"Calm down babe and let me look." Emily replied before pulling the boarding cards from the bag straight away. "See, they were here all along."

Naomi frowned, "Why couldn't I find them then?"

Emily smiled at her, "I don't know, you seem a bit flustered, is everything ok?"

Naomi nodded, "I'm fine, I just don't like this bit between getting to the airport and boarding the plane, I'm always afraid it will go without me."

Emily stroked her cheek, "I'm here to make sure that won't happen babe."

They were now in the departure lounge and Emily was flitting from shop to shop while Naomi stood looking bored. The blonde was starting to panic again about missing the plane.

"Em, if you keep running around we're going to run out of time. Can't we go to the lounge and relax for a while. There are going to be more shops than you can shake a stick at when we get there, can't you leave it for now?" she whined at the redhead.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Ok panicky Susan, we'll go to the lounge but we've got ages yet."

They showed their boarding cards and were admitted into the Galleries lounge, immediately Naomi walked over to the fridge and poured herself a large glass of wine, she took a large gulp before sitting down. She picked up a paper and began to read.

Emily sat beside her and glanced at her watch, "Steady on it's a bit early for that isn't it?"

Naomi glanced up, "We've been up for ages, it's practically lunch time."

Emily laid a hand on her arm, "Babe, if you're pissed they won't let you fly."

"Oh for fuck's sake Emily, I'm having a glass of wine. It's not like I've downed a bottle of vodka." Naomi snapped back.

Emily looked hurt, "Naomi what's wrong? You we're fine first thing but you've been a mess since we got to the airport."

The blonde stared at Emily and forced a smile, "There's nothing wrong honestly. Why don't you join me?"

Emily shook her head, "No thanks, it's far too early for me. I'll wait until we're served lunch on the plane."

Naomi stared at her, "Do you have to be so fucking sanctimonious about it? It's like being with a goody two shoes."

Emily snorted, "Right that's enough, what is your problem? God Naomi anyone would think you were afraid of flying the way you're acting."

The redhead stopped as Naomi began to blush and hastily looked away, "Naomi, is that what it is? Are you afraid of flying?"

Naomi gently nodded her head and whispered, "Terrified."

Emily stared at her in confusion, "But you fly all the time with work and you were fine when we went to Spain."

Naomi let out the breath she was holding, "I can't even begin to tell you how much effort that took on my part, I didn't want to spoil our first holiday together either. I can just about control it on short flights, but long haul there's no chance. I get really claustrophobic and sometimes have a panic attack."

"Oh baby, why didn't you tell me? Here's me prattling on about the plane and food and everything and all the time you're frightened." Emily said softly.

Naomi shrugged, "I didn't want you to think I was weak. I'm supposed to be a bad assed bitch remember. It's a stupid phobia."

Emily took her hand, "I think the stupid bit goes with the phobia bit. It's rarely rational, but that doesn't make it any less real. Look at me and spiders, that's silly right? I mean how much harm am I really going to come to?"

Naomi smiled, "I suppose so, unless it's a tarantula."

Emily shivered, "Ugh, don't."

Naomi looked at her watch and finished the last of her wine, "We'd better go to the gate."

Emily squeezed her hand, "Come on then. It'll be ok, I'm here with you."

* * *

They made their way to the gate and joined all the other passengers. They spotted the man from last night in the airport, sure enough, as Naomi had predicted, he was talking loudly on his phone.

"Hi Dave, it's Shane. _[pause]_ No mate, Shane from sales? _[pause]_ Yeah, yeah not too bad. Did you see the thing in the paper about the takeover? How did that get out? All our hard work on a multi million pound deal nearly ruined. _[pause]_ No it's fine I had to go anyway, I'm just about to board a plane to the city that never sleeps. _[pause]_ No, New York. _[pause]_ Ok see you. Oh Dave, _[pause]_ hello Dave are you still there mate?"

He hung up and said generally to the other passengers, "That's the trouble with us high flying executives, always on the go."

Naomi rolled her eyes and found them two seats, "Do you mind if we wait until the last minute to board?"

Emily shook her head, "Of course not, whatever makes it easier for you."

They sat in silence, with Naomi's head resting on Emily's shoulder. The announcement that they were boarding first class passengers came over the tannoy. Shortly afterwards the business class passengers were called. Suddenly the man spotted them and the fact that Naomi was pale.

"Oh not so cocky now are you? I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, squashed into economy, especially as you look like you're dreading it." He smirked at them.

Naomi sighed, "Come on Em, we might as well board if it means we're not going to be bothered by that tosspot over there."

They stood up and made their way to the gate.

"Oy, where do you think you're going? It's not your turn to board yet." He called out.

Naomi turned just before they went down the walkway and saw the look of surprise on his face after they'd been let through, she smiled at him before giving him the finger.

Emily nudged her, "Now who's behaving like a five year old?" the redhead asked as they boarded the plane laughing.

* * *

Emily's eyes were shining as they sat in their seats. She kept looking around and studying the cubicle. A few times she pressed the touch button and would watch as the privacy screen raised and lowered. She also ran through all of the seat positions, testing each one thoroughly for comfort. She picked up some of the information in front of her and stared at it intently, a serious look on her face.

In spite of her nerves Naomi couldn't help smiling at the redhead, "Everything ok Em?"

Emily nodded silently, unable to speak in case her voice betrayed her. She watched as Naomi leaned down and placed her bag and shoes in the locker beside her chair, then she followed suit. She folded out the table and carefully laid out the contents of the wash bag, greeting each new item like it was a priceless piece of jewellery. One by one she put them away again and placed the table back against the wall ready for takeoff.

She turned to Naomi and smiled shyly, "Is it wrong to find this exciting?"

Naomi shook her head, "No, not at all. I've got used to it I suppose and I'm usually travelling alone so just work or go to sleep."

Emily sighed, "I must look like a right unsophisticated yokel, I mean you don't see any of the other passengers getting excited because there's hand cream in their wash bag do you? It's going to be obvious I've never flown like this before."

Naomi smiled, "So what if it is? I remember being bumped up once on a European flight, the only real difference was that the seats were a bit bigger and they pulled a curtain across to divide you from the economy passengers. Didn't stop me turning round all the time and smiling smugly as I sipped my champagne, what a tit."

The captain's voice came over the tannoy, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, my name is Captain Moores and I will be in charge of your flight today. We will shortly be taking off for New York, we are expecting a clear run with very little turbulence and our estimated flight time is 7 hours and 45 minutes. I will shortly be introducing the cabin crew, who will take you through a safety demonstration. Please pay attention even if you are a regular flyer as all planes are slightly different. I'll speak to you again once we are in the air but for now please sit back and have a pleasant journey."

As soon as the captain started speaking Naomi had reached over and gripped Emily's hand.

The redhead turned, "Are you ok?"

Naomi had gone white but she nodded, "It's take off and landing I hate the most. Although I do sometimes freak when we're in the air, I keep thinking 'I'm in a tin can which shouldn't even be flying, if anything happens we're all fucked.' Sorry."

Emily leaned over and kissed her before saying gently, "S'ok, I'll keep you safe."

A member of the cabin crew came round to make sure they all had their seatbelts fastened, she noticed the vice like grip the blonde had on the redhead's hand and smiled, "Is everything ok?"

Emily nodded, "Fine thank you, she's just a bit nervous."

"Well my name is Chloe and I'm part of your cabin crew today so if there is anything I can help with please let me know." She smiled and moved on.

The plane started its push back before slowly taxiing towards the runway. Emily stole frequent glances at Naomi who began to gulp. The redhead took a final look at the blonde when they reached the runway, she had her head back and her eyes closed, her breath was coming in short bursts. Emily noticed her other hand was gripping the side of her seat, her knuckles were white.

Emily wasn't sure if it would help but she reached over and started to stroke the blonde's hair while whispering comforting noises in her ear. Eventually the plane roared to life and gathered speed as they moved down the runway. Finally they took off and Naomi let out a deep breath. Her grip on Emily's hand began to loosen until there was a creaking noise.

"What was that?" Naomi asked, unable to hide her panic.

"Shh baby, it's ok, it was the wheels rising back inside the plane. It's perfectly normal." Emily answered.

Naomi exhaled again, "Ok, phew I'm glad that's over. I'm sorry for being so pathetic."

Emily kissed the back of Naomi's hand, "I've already told you, it's fine, you're not being pathetic. I'm not convinced anything I did helped, but I wasn't sure what else to do."

Naomi smiled at her, "Believe it or not the fact that you were so calm helped a lot, that and the fact I spent most of the time thinking about you stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings into my ear."

Emily smiled back, "I'm glad I was able to assist in some way. Can I ask a favour though?"

Naomi nodded, "Of course."

"Would you mind letting go of my hand for just a minute so I can get the circulation going again?" the redhead replied.

Naomi dropped her hand like a hot coal before picking it up and rubbing it between her own two, "Jesus Em, I'm sorry. I had no idea I was holding it that tight."

Emily smiled, "No problem it's all part of the service."

At that moment Chloe came round and asked if they wanted something to drink.

Naomi looked at Emily, "Glass of champagne?"

Emily checked her watch, "Oh sod it, why not? We might as well start as we mean to go on."

* * *

They sat sipping their champagne when Naomi said, "So Ems, are you going to talk me through all the controls, explain what we'll be having for lunch and fill me in on the best entertainment choices?"

Emily looked at her, "I really don't know what you mean."

Naomi laughed, "Of course you don't. Come on you were like a kid on Christmas morning when we first arrived so don't try to pretend you haven't got the whole flight planned out."

Emily smiled, "Well the menu for lunch looks really delicious, lots of choice. Then we can have afternoon tea and another snack before we land. There are some really good films on too and I'd prefer it if we watched the same thing at the same time but I'll understand if you want to watch something different or do some work."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "You might say that but your pout says otherwise. I might need to do a bit of work though as I need to prepare for tomorrow, I'm sorry. But on the bright side it does mean I'm all yours for the rest of the day when we arrive."

Emily wrinkled her nose, "Ok, I suppose that's a fair compromise."

"By the way, you said on Friday night we'd be arriving at 4, we land about 1.45 I'm surprised you were so far off in your precision timing." Naomi teased.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I meant we'd probably be checked in to the hotel by 4. I'll admit I might still be off because I was factoring longer waiting times for things but I've never flown business class before. I've checked, when it's busy it can take over two hours to get from the airport to the centre of Manhattan, so I don't think my timings will be out by much."

Naomi bit her lip, "Did I tell you how adorable you are and how much I love you?"

Emily smiled, "Frequently, it's part of your charm."

They were interrupted by Chloe who had come to take their lunch food and wine order.

Emily jumped and reached for the menu in a panic, "I'm really sorry but we've been talking so much I haven't actually chosen yet."

Chloe laughed, "It's fine, I can come back in five minutes."

Emily shook her head, "But what if you run out of what I want to order because I'm last in the queue?"

Naomi placed her hand on the redhead's arm, "Baby, this is business remember? They very rarely run out of anything."

Emily looked embarrassed, "Oh, I must sound like a bit of an idiot."

Chloe shook her head, "Don't worry this happens all of the time, even with frequent flyers. We still get people looking shocked when the drinks come in actual glasses and the food is served on china plates with proper cutlery too. I'll be back in a minute."

Naomi looked at Emily who had a slightly disappointed look on her face. "What is it babe?"

Emily paused, "When she says china plates, she doesn't mean real china plates, like you were in a restaurant or something?"

Naomi nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what she means and the same with the cutlery."

Emily sighed, "Oh, I suppose it's better like that. So what do you fancy eating?"

They chose their meal and wine but all the time Naomi studied the redhead who didn't seem as enthusiastic as before. Suddenly Naomi remembered the conversation on Friday.

She rose from her seat and said with a smile, "Wait here ok? I'll take our food and wine order to the galley."

She walked down the plane and ran into Chloe on the way, "Madam you didn't have to do that, I was just about to come back."

The blonde smiled, "It's Naomi please, and it's not a problem. In fact I have a slightly unusual request I'm hoping you can help me with. You'll have noticed the beautiful redhead I'm with, well that's my girlfriend Emily and she's a bit weird about some things. I think some of the sparkle of the flight has disappeared for her and I think I know why. I also think I know how I can get it back with your assistance. It would mean a lot to me because I hate to see her unhappy."

She explained her request to Chloe, when she had finished the cabin crew member smiled, "Of course Naomi we can sort that out, but I still can't believe anyone would ask."

Naomi smiled, "I know, me neither, but as far as I'm concerned what Emily wants Emily gets, I can't help myself."

Chloe smiled back, "I wish my boyfriend was as considerate. Look we've been talking for quite a bit, why don't you take some drinks back with you as a cover so Emily doesn't get suspicious."

Naomi nodded, "Good idea. Can we get some white wine please."

She walked back to her seat and handed the bottle to Emily, "Sorry that took a while; I was waiting for the wine to chill properly."

"That's ok, did you get the order in?" Emily said pouring them both a glass.

Naomi smiled, "Yeah there was no problem with the order. Now how about a toast, to us and a magnificent trip."

They chinked their glasses together as Naomi sat back down.

"Do you think it will be long? I'm starving." Emily asked.

Naomi smiled, "No it shouldn't be too long and it should be delicious. Put it this way it's better than the meal they serve in economy."

Emily frowned slightly, "I always quite liked the economy meals."

Naomi smiled to herself, "I know babe, but you'll change your mind once you've tasted this."

"Suppose so." Emily replied.

Soon their meals were placed in front of them, Emily ate hers and made the right noises but Naomi could see she wasn't getting the same sense of satisfaction as normal. She topped up their wine while their plates were being cleared.

"So Em, what's the verdict? I thought it was very appetizing." Naomi asked with a glint in her eyes.

Emily nodded, "Hmmm, yes it was really lovely. The wine too."

Naomi smiled at her, "How are those hollow legs bearing up?"

Emily smiled, "They're filling up a bit but I've always got room for more."

"Good." Naomi said simply.

Emily was about to ask what she meant when Chloe appeared and placed a tray in front of the redhead, "Hi Emily, we had one of these going spare and a little bird told me you might like it."

Emily stared at the tray, barely able to contain her excitement. Slowly she picked up the plastic cutlery and popped the bag. She took the first perspex carton and ate the ham salad that was in there. "Mmm, that was delicious."

Naomi shook her head and smiled at her, "I don't believe you sometimes you know."

Emily turned to Naomi and pointed to the large container, "What is it?"

The blonde shrugged, "I suppose you'll just have to pull back the foil and find out."

Emily rubbed her hands and was salivating as she tore off the foil, "Ohhh, unless I'm mistaken that's chicken provencal, it's my favourite." She began to eat and savoured every mouthful. She wiped up the last bit of the sauce and mash with the final piece of her bread roll.

Naomi watched, fascinated how so much enjoyment could be derived from a crappy ecomomy meal.

Emily picked up her spoon, "There's cheesecake for pudding, do you want some?"

Naomi laughed staring at the horrible looking dessert , "No thanks babe, I really wouldn't want to deprive you."

Finally the redhead finished her meal and Chloe came back to collect the tray, "I can see you enjoyed that."

Emily nodded, "It was perfect." She turned to Naomi, her eyes sparkling again, "God I love you."

Naomi laughed and rolled her eyes at Chloe, "See I told you she was a bit weird at times."

* * *

Emily sat in her seat and rubbed her tummy, she let out a contented sigh.

Naomi smiled, "I'm glad you're happy again baby."

Emily finished her wine and began to fidget, "Do you want to watch a movie or some TV now?"

Naomi shook her head, "I'll need to do that work in a bit but maybe later."

Emily sighed and examined the in flight entertainment controls, her glance kept resting on the phone.

Silently Naomi reached into her bag and retrieved her credit card from her purse. She handed it to Emily, "There you go."

The redhead took the card, "There I go what?"

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Call her."

Emily blushed, "Call who?"

Naomi sighed, "Katie, you can call her from the plane if you want."

"Won't it be expensive?" Emily asked.

Naomi smiled, "I don't care, just as long as you don't stay on for hours like normal."

Emily kissed her, "Thank you, she's going to be so jealous."

She picked up the phone and followed the instructions before dialling Katie. Her twin picked up immediately.

"_Good afternoon, Katie Fitch speaking." She said in her phone voice_

"Katie it's me." Emily stated

"_Oh I didn't have to put my posh voice on. What are you doing calling, shouldn't you be in the air by now?" she sounded pissed off_

"I am, I'm phoning from the plane." Emily excitedly replied.

"_Oh fuck off Em, you're such a bitch. Well you've obviously phoned to boast so go on then, what's it like?" Katie said._

Emily filled her in on the plane and the food. When she had finished Katie was silent. "Katie are you still there?"

"_Of course I'm still here you jammy cow, I can't believe it. Are there any famous people on board?"_

"How would I know, they'll be in first won't they?" Emily replied.

"_Don't act like you're the expert all of a sudden." Katie said sulkily._

"Anyway I've got to go as this is costing a fortune, I'll speak to you soon ok?" Emily finished.

"_Whatever." Katie said putting the phone down._

Emily replaced the phone in its cradle and handed the card back to Naomi, "Charming, she hung up on me."

Naomi smiled, "What did you expect, she's green with envy. Right I'm going to get on with reading these reports now so I suggest we raise the privacy screens so we're left in peace."

Emily nodded, "Ok, I might watch a bit of TV before having a nap. Did I read they've got quilts?"

"Yes, so you can snuggle down and totally relax." Naomi smiled.

Once Emily was comfortably ensconced under her duvet watching old Friends episodes Naomi pulled the folders out of her bag. She fully opened up the table and laid them out before deciding the order she was going to tackle them. She had just started reading when she was interrupted by a snort of laughter from Emily. She tapped the redhead on the shoulder and put her finger to her lips. Emily grimaced and mouthed sorry. All was peaceful for about five minutes before another burst of laughter came from the redhead.

Naomi sighed and removed Emily's headphones, "Em, everyone can hear you, especially me. Try to keep the noise down please."

Emily shrugged apologetically, "Sorry baby, I'm so toasty warm I forgot where I was."

Naomi placed the headphones back on Emily's head and carried on with her work. When she was interrupted for the third time she leaned back in her chair, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. There must be something that would keep Emily quiet, suddenly a sly smile spread across her face. She picked up the report in her left hand and reached over under the redhead's duvet with her right arm. Although it was slightly uncomfortable due to the arm rests she managed to place her hand on the inside of Emily's thigh.

The redhead's eyes widened in shock and she was even more surprised when she looked at the blonde only to find her working. Naomi turned to her and smiled. Emily grinned back before settling down to watch the TV. The next time she laughed she felt the blonde squeeze her thigh, she gasped and stopped.

Naomi was reading through her report and it wasn't until she realised she'd reread the same paragraph five times she finally admitted she was distracted. Naomi turned the page and thought, what the hell I might as well have some fun while I'm working.

Naomi moved her arm down slightly so she was now touching Emily's knee. Slowly she started to trace small circles over the redhead's leg, she could see Emily turn to stare at her in surprise out of the corner of her eye, but she made sure her eyes never left her report. She continued to trace patterns on Emily's leg for about 10 minutes and found that the rhythmical motion actually helped her to concentrate. She glanced over at the redhead and smiled as she realised her actions were having the opposite effect on Emily.

She gradually moved her hand further and further up the redhead's thigh and noticed Emily was desperately trying not to squirm under her touch. After a further 10 minutes she was almost at the top of Emily's thigh and she heard her girlfriend's breath hitch as she continued her journey. Emily moved her legs slightly wider apart and Naomi obliged by tracing patterns across her pubic bone and between her thighs.

All the time this was happening Naomi continued to read her report and Emily watched the TV. Naomi risked a sneaky glance at Emily at exactly the same time the redhead turned to look at her. The blonde raised her eyebrow, asking if Emily wanted her to carry on. Emily nodded, her eyes full of desire, begging Naomi to finish what she'd started. In response Naomi put her report down and moved her other hand under the duvet. She pushed the seam of Emily's jeans into her body, making the redhead's eyes widen. Emily gasped and started to move against the blonde's hand but Naomi shook her head.

Slowly she moved her hands upwards and one by one undid the buttons of Emily's jeans. Emily shifted to give her easier access and it took all the redhead's strength not to cry out when Naomi began to trace circles again, only this time she was touching her skin.

"Please." Was the only whispered word that escaped Emily's mouth.

Naomi smiled as she moved her hand into Emily's underwear causing the redhead to moan quietly. She continued to move towards her destination, tracing circles as she did so. Emily raised her hips and moved her own hand over the blonde's pressing her hard against her body. Naomi increased the speed and pressure of her fingers and she felt Emily begin to tremble. She stared into Emily's eyes which were almost black and she saw the redhead bite hard on her lip as she finally gave in to her orgasm. Naomi maintained the pressure of her fingers against Emily and the redhead twitched a few more times before her eyes closed and she flopped back against the seat, breathing heavily.

Naomi leaned over the seat towards Emily and planted a gentle kiss on the redhead's mouth. Finally Emily opened her eyes and smiled.

"Welcome to the mile high club Em." Naomi said with a grin.

* * *

Chloe was making her way down the plane picking up any remaining rubbish and preparing the passengers for landing. She paused when she reached Naomi and Emily's seats. The redhead was lying next to the blonde with her head nestled against Naomi's neck and they had their arms wrapped tightly around each other. They were both asleep and it was almost a pity to wake them. She gently knocked on the privacy screen.

Both women woke with a start and looked around before finding their bearings, they smiled at each other and Naomi leaned over to kiss the redhead. Chloe coughed and they looked up in surprise before Emily lowered the screen.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we're starting our descent into JFK so you need to put your seats in the upright position and get your seatbelts back on." Chloe said with a smile.

Emily smiled and stretched, "God I was fast off then, I almost forgot I was on a plane."

She got up from Naomi's chair and returned to her own. Naomi stood up and shook herself before returning to her seat and moving it so it was upright. They both fastened their seatbelts as the captain's voice came over the tannoy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now started our descent into JFK airport and you'll see the fasten seatbelts sign is now on. Please return to your seats ready for landing. As you can see if you look out of the window it's a beautifully clear day and it's a fairly comfortable 14 degrees, although it is forecast to be colder as the week goes on. The local time is 1.15pm and we are on schedule to be on the ground by 1.30, slightly ahead of time. I hope you've had an enjoyable flight and we look forward to welcoming you on board again."

They both sat in silence for a bit and adjusted their watches. Emily looked over to the blonde and noticed her breathing was slightly laboured, "Hey baby are you ok?"

Naomi nodded, "I'll be fine, the pilot has probably safely landed one of these things hundreds of times right?"

Emily smiled and took her hand, "Maybe even thousands, nothing bad is going to happen, I won't let it."

Naomi smiled at her gratefully, "Thank you. I know it probably doesn't look like it right now but this is the calmest I've been on a plane for a long time."

Naomi jumped as the wheels were lowered and the wings began to move in preparation for the final descent. Emily squeezed her hand, "Do you want me to talk to you again?"

Naomi nodded and the redhead leaned over and started to gently stroke her hair while whispering in her ear, "Shh baby, it's ok I'm here. There's nothing to be scared of."

Naomi sat back with her eyes closed and allowed Emily's words to wash over her. She jumped again when the plane juddered and after a while she was surprised when the redhead stopped speaking and went to move away. "Em please don't stop, I need you to keep talking to me until we land."

"Baby, we've already landed." Emily said gently.

Naomi opened her eyes as the fasten seatbelts sign pinged as it was switched off and could see the other passengers starting to move around. She let out a huge sigh, "Thank you, I hardly even noticed."

Emily smiled at her, "Anything for you, you know that."

They gathered together their hand luggage and stood up in anticipation of disembarking the plane. Naomi took Emily's hand as they moved towards the exit and smiled warmly at Chloe who was standing by the door. "Thank you for all your help, especially sorting out the meal."

Chloe smiled back, "You're very welcome. I hope you had a good flight?"

Emily looked at Naomi and grinned before turning back to Chloe, "Well, it was certainly one of the most pleasurable journey's I've ever had."

Naomi smiled at her as they left the plane, "Ok Em, are you ready to hit New York?"

Emily nodded, "I certainly am, let's go and see what this city has to offer."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Here's update number two covering the first part of the week in New York. I have been there and I love it, but my memory is not always that good so I want to apologise in advance for any inaccuracies.**

**I'll try to update again soon.**

******This is a short note as I want to finish part three (or perhaps there will be four) of the New York trip. **

**Some of you asked for drama and said you had a bad feeling about New York. So here it is, I hope it doesn't disappoint, although I would add sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for...**

* * *

They managed to get through security and immigration quickly and they made their way to the luggage carousel. Within a few minutes the belt began to move and luggage started to appear. They didn't have to wait long until Emily spotted their bags.

"God, everything is more efficient over here isn't it?" Emily said her eyes sparkling.

They gathered their cases and made their way out to the arrivals hall. Naomi scanned the people standing there and located their driver who was holding a sign that said "Ms Naomi Campbell, Short & Milner." They made their way over to him and introduced themselves.

He held out his hand and said with a broad smile, "Hello there ma'am. I'm Artie and I'll be driving you today."

He took their luggage and led them out to the car. Emily giggled when she saw it was a limousine. "Wow, I know it's a bit clichéd but I've always wanted to ride in one of these."

Naomi smiled at her, "It's probably a bit big for the two of us but I suppose there's nothing like arriving in style."

They climbed into the back and stretched out. Artie lowered the screen and asked, "Is this your first time in New York?"

Naomi nodded, "For both of us, we're a little bit excited."

The driver smiled, "I can point out some of the sights for you along the way if you like, or I can just leave you alone if you'd prefer. My wife always tells me I talk too much and I know it gets on people's nerves especially after a long flight."

Naomi smiled, "You talk away, it will be nice to have a local point out things to us, right Em?"

The redhead nodded enthusiastically and got a pen and notebook out. She turned towards Naomi who was looking at her with an amused expression, "What? I want to make sure we make a note of everything so we can factor in new things that we might want to do and remember any recommendations."

Naomi laughed and kissed her, "You are far too cute for your own good, you know that?"

Emily smiled, "Well one of us has got to be organised and it was never going to be you was it?"

The pair of them stared out of the windows as parts of Queens passed by. Artie pointed things out to them and Emily diligently wrote everything down, asking questions.

They had been driving for a while when Artie told them they were now in Brooklyn and that the traffic might start to build up. They were caught in a queue when Emily noticed some large railings that seemed to go on forever. "What's behind those railings Artie?" she asked, her pen poised.

"I was just getting to that ma'am. That's Green-Wood cemetery, lots of famous military figures are buried there as well as people like Samuel Morse and Leonard Bernstein. It's well worth a visit, especially on a nice day because you get a great view of Manhattan from the top of the hill." Artie replied.

"Is the traffic always this bad?" Naomi enquired.

Artie burst out laughing, "Jeez, this is nothing but a bit of weekend build up. You should see it in the week during rush hour. It can sometimes take two hours to get to JFK even though is 12 miles from Manhattan. Speaking of which." He pointed out of the window.

Emily yelled as the she noticed the Manhattan sky line for the first time, she had no idea how long they'd been able to see it but now she couldn't tear her eyes away. She undid her seatbelt and pressed her face to the window. She reached for Naomi's hand, "Oh babe, it's beautiful."

Naomi undid her own belt and moved behind the redhead, circling her arms around Emily's waist. She leant her head on Emily's shoulder and stared out of the window alongside her. "Wow, is that the Statue of Liberty, there in the water?"

Artie smiled "Sure is ma'am. Now which way do you want me to go. The most direct route is across Triboro Bridge but we can go a longer way if you want to see more?"

Emily turned her head, "I just want to get there as quickly as I can."

Naomi nodded, "There you go Artie, fastest route wins."

"No problem. By the way, you see that restaurant over there? Best steaks in New York." The driver said as Emily wrote down the name in her book.

* * *

After they'd been driving for about 45 minutes they pulled up outside the Ritz-Carlton. Emily rushed from the car before Artie could open the door and stood staring up at the imposing looking building.

"Oh God, it's even better than I imagined it from the photos." She exclaimed.

Naomi tapped her on the shoulder and pointed, "Look what's over there."

Emily cried out and clapped her hands as her gaze fell on the horse drawn carriage that was stationed outside of the hotel. "I know it's tacky but please can we take a ride on one?"

Naomi sighed, "Ok, we can do the horse drawn carriage thing but I've got to warn you I am going to be embarrassed the whole time."

Artie smiled at them, "I'm sorry but it's the law, the first time you come to New York you have to behave like tourists. When you come back you can be cool."

He helped them into the hotel with their luggage and then wished them a good afternoon, "I'll be back at 8 to take you to the office Ms Campbell."

"Thanks Artie, and thanks for all the tips. I'll see you tomorrow." Naomi replied.

They made their way to the large reception desk and Naomi told the receptionist her name.

"Ah yes here we are Ms Campbell, we have your reservation. You'll be in one of our deluxe Parkview Suites, staying for four nights." The receptionist said.

Naomi nodded, "That's right, we check out on Thursday."

The receptionist smiled at her, "Now if I could take your passports for verification and although the bill is taken care of, would you like to leave a card for any extras?"

Naomi handed over her passport and credit card, she turned to ask Emily for her passport but there was no sign of the redhead. She turned back to the receptionist, "Would you excuse me for a minute, I appear to have lost my girlfriend."

The receptionist smiled, "Of course ma'am."

Naomi sighed and walked away from the reception scanning the area the whole time for Emily. After a couple of minutes she spotted a flash of red from the corner of her eye and hissed, "Emily, can you calm down for five minutes and give me your bloody passport, they need it at reception."

Emily came bounding over to her, "Here you go."

Naomi shook her head and dragged the redhead back to the reception desk, "Sorry about that."

She handed over the passport and the pair of them stood at the desk. Emily was jiggling about, humming to herself. Naomi said out of the corner of her mouth, "Will you stop doing that, you look like you're mad or need the toilet."

Emily poked her arm, "Oh shut up you boring cow, lighten up a bit."

Naomi stared at her open mouthed, "What did you call me?"

Emily smiled and stuck her tongue out at the blonde. Naomi returned the gesture just as the receptionist coughed. "Here are your passports back Ms Campbell. And these are your two room cards. One of the porters will take your bags. I hope you have a nice stay."

Naomi reddened as she took the passports and keys, "Thank you."

* * *

They followed the porter to the lifts and saw they were on the 18th Floor. Once they had stepped from t he lift the porter escorted them to their suite and opened the door for them. They walked into the entrance hall and the porter asked if they would like the bags in the bedroom.

Naomi nodded, "Yes please that would be great."

He quickly deposited their bags and came back to the hall, "This is the bathroom, living room and bedroom." He said pointing to the right, centre and left doors on the hallway.

Naomi smiled, "Thank you very much."

She handed him a tip and he left saying he hoped they would enjoy their stay. Once he had gone Emily finally allowed herself to do a little dance. "Come on let's explore the room."

Naomi shrugged, "Ok but try to keep the childish squealing to a minimum."

Emily looked at her before replying, "I wasn't the one who got caught sticking my tongue out in reception."

They went into the bathroom and gasped, it was huge. As well as the bath there was a separate shower cubicle, on the shelf there were more toiletries than they had at home and some fluffy dressing gowns were hanging on the back of the door.

"Wow, this is lovely. Let's look in the lounge." Emily said dragging Naomi out of the room.

Emily couldn't help giving a yell when they walked into the living room and Naomi smiled as she reeled off the contents, "Oh wow, sofa, chairs, a flat screen TV, fuck a Bang & Olufsen stereo."

Naomi walked over to the window and said excitedly, "Em come over here."

The redhead did as she was told and grabbed the blonde's hand when she saw the view. They could see all the way across Central Park and the colours were amazing. Naomi smiled at her, "There's even a telescope."

She left the redhead staring out of the window. Emily was interrupted from the view by an excited squeal coming from the bedroom. She rushed in to the room and looked around. There were larger windows overlooking the park, a massive bed and a desk. There was also another TV mounted on the wall.

"Turn around and look at this," Naomi commanded.

Emily turned to find Naomi in a doorway, she walked over and a big grin broke out on her face, "We've got two bathrooms?"

Naomi nodded, "Guess what? The bath in this one is a hot tub and spa bath too. There are silk robes in here as well."

Emily sighed and lay down on the bed, "Oh that is like heaven, it's so comfy, although I'm not sure about these pillows."

Naomi lay beside her, "Then try out some different ones from the pillow menu."

"Huh?" Emily said confused.

Naomi handed her a booklet, it listed seven different pillow types, "Just order some new ones."

Emily smiled and leant over to kiss her, "Oh baby, this is the nicest place I've ever stayed, it's almost nicer than our flat. Right let's go out and explore."

Naomi paused before saying, "Oh ok, where do you want to go first?"

Emily sat up and eyed her suspiciously, "You don't sound very enthusiastic."

Naomi sat up, "I am honestly. Let's go out."

Suddenly Emily smiled, "Now I get it, you want to unpack first don't you?"

Naomi sighed, "Sorry, does that make me a bad person? I hate being in hotels surrounded by bags, I always like to feel at home. You said yourself it's almost nicer than our flat."

Emily laughed, "You're such a geek sometimes. As long as we're quick we'll unpack first."

Naomi smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I can't help it if I'm anally retentive about some things. I wouldn't have been able to relax if I knew the bags were still waiting for us when we got back."

They got off the bed and started to empty the cases. While they unpacked they chatted about where they wanted to go. After about 15 minutes they were finished and Emily took Naomi's hand, "Come on, we can go now."

Naomi paused again, "Errr..."

Emily sighed and looked at her watch, "What now?"

"I need to brush my teeth, the plane has made my mouth really dry." The blonde replied.

Emily ran her tongue around her own mouth, "Actually you've got a point there."

* * *

Finally they left the room and made their way down in the lift. When they got outside Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a map.

Naomi laughed, "Em it's straight down there." She said pointing ahead of them.

"Are you sure?" Emily said.

Naomi nodded, "Trust me, it's about a ten minute walk down either of these roads."

They set off hand in hand and sure enough after about ten minutes they reached the Rockefeller Centre. Naomi smiled, "See I told you."

"Sorry, I did believe you, I just wanted to make sure." The redhead replied.

They walked through the channel gardens and Emily grinned as they got their first sight of the sunken garden, which given the time of year was a fully fledged ice rink. Emily got her camera out and began snapping away. She leaned over the railings and took several pictures of the ice and the Prometheus statue.

She turned as Naomi groaned, "What's the matter with you?"

"Babe, have you seen the queue?" Naomi said.

Emily looked at the long line and sighed, "Can't we go and ask how long it will take?"

Naomi nodded, "Ok but if it's ages, I want to come back another time ok? We're both tired and it's not worth doing if we get bad tempered."

Emily snorted, "You get bad tempered you mean."

Naomi squinted at her, "Don't push it Fitch."

They made their way down to the rink and found one of the people working there, "Excuse me, but could you tell me how long it will take to get on the ice?"

The woman huffed, "I'd say you were looking at, like, 90 minutes easy."

Emily turned expectantly to Naomi, but her face fell when she saw the blonde's expression.

"Oh come on Em, an hour and a half? It's getting much colder and we're knackered." Naomi stated.

Emily looked down, "Ok, we'll come back." She said quietly.

Naomi lifted her chin, "Baby, I'm not trying to spoil your fun, but are you honestly telling me you want to stand here all that time to skate?"

Emily shrugged, "Suppose not."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "We'll come back, just not today." She turned to the woman again, "When is the best time to avoid the queues?"

The woman said straight away, "Any weekday morning. You still might have to queue but not for long."

Naomi thanked her and turned to Emily, "See, we can do it on Friday morning, I promise."

Emily brightened, "Ok, let's go to the Top of the Rock instead."

She dragged Naomi over to the entrance and the blonde was relieved to find there was almost no queue at all. She went to ask for two tickets but Emily stopped her. "Hang on I picked up a discount voucher in the hotel earlier, here it is."

Naomi took the coupon and came back with the tickets, "Come on then babe, we can go now and catch the sunset."

They rode in the lift, which took hardly any time to reach the top, and smiled as they saw the top of the building approaching through the clear elevator roof. "How cool is that?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded, "Although I'm glad it's only the roof and not the floor that's see through."

"You can sit on a metal beam like in the photo when it was being constructed if you like?" Emily asked.

Naomi shook her head, "Er, no. I really don't want to see 70 floors down, even if I know there's no chance of falling through."

They got out and went onto the observation deck, the sun was starting to set. Emily gasped, "It's beautiful, look at the way the light is bouncing off the buildings."

Naomi smiled, "Look those ones over there are almost the same colour as your hair. It's like being totally surrounded by you, which is pretty much how I feel most of the time anyway. Like I'm bathed in warm red light and engulfed in my own Emily heaven."

Emily looked at her, "When did you get to be so romantic?"

"Hey I have my moments, don't knock it." The blonde replied.

Emily kissed her and whispered, "I wasn't."

Naomi covered her ear as the redhead let out a high pitched yelp, "Oh wow, look at the view of Central Park."

Naomi rubbed the side of her head, "Thanks Em, I think I've gone deaf."

She followed Emily over to the north facing part of the deck and wrapped her arms around her waist while resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder, "It is pretty amazing isn't it?"

Emily sighed, "I can't believe we're finally here. This is going to be brilliant I can feel it. Ooh is that our hotel?"

Naomi stared over to where the redhead was pointing, "I think so, it's a bit hard to tell."

One of the security guards came over, "Sorry I couldn't help overhearing. The building you're pointing at is the Ritz-Carlton, if that's any help?"

Emily nodded, "Thank you, that's where we're staying. Can we work out which one our room is?"

Naomi sighed, "Er Em, we're overlooking the park, which means we're on the other side."

Emily giggled, "Of course, how silly of me."

They stood looking out over the skyline as the sun disappeared and the whole city began to light up. Naomi turned around and smiled at the look on Emily's face, she reached out and stroked the redhead's cheek, "I'm sorry about the skating but hopefully this is making up for it?"

Emily nodded, "Totally, and you were right about being too tired. It'll be much better when we've had a rest on Friday."

Naomi glanced up and slowly turned Emily around, "look."

Emily stared ahead and saw the Empire State Building, which was now lit up against the Manhattan night sky. "Oh babe, this is like a dream come true and it's only our first night. I love it and I love you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, there's no one else I'd want to see it with. Let's go and get a closer look." Naomi replied taking Emily's hand and leading her to the other side of the deck.

Emily stared at the view, her eyes wide drinking it all in, "Is that Times Square?" she said pointing down at the bright lights beneath her to the right.

Naomi nodded, "I suppose so. If you like we can walk back to the hotel via there. It's a bit longer but we're going round in a square then."

Emily's eyes lit up again, "Yes please that would be fantastic."

They stayed looking at the view for a few more minutes before getting the lift back down to the ground. They walked along 50th street towards Times Square and were overawed by the noise, crowds and lights when they arrived.

Emily turned to Naomi, "We're really here aren't we?"

Naomi laughed, "Yes babe, this isn't a dream. Do you want to get a drink or something to eat?"

Emily shook her head, "It's ok, we can go back to the hotel and get room service. You must be tired and you've got work in the morning."

Naomi squeezed her hand, "If you're sure? I am pretty knackered."

The redhead smiled, "It's fine, we'll have plenty of time to explore properly later in the week."

They walked north back towards Central Park and the hotel. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged, "Not totally sure really. I've got to meet with some bloke called George Parker first thing and he'll tell me what the rest of the week holds. I expect it will be action packed, you know how they like to get their pound of flesh."

Emily nodded, "Serves you right for being totally awesome."

Naomi smiled at her, "So what about you? What is my beautiful girlfriend going to be doing while I slave away?"

Emily paused, "Hmmm, I've not really thought about it. I might do some shopping, Saks, Bloomingdales maybe."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Not really thought about it? Em, I know you've got a Fitch shopping action plan."

Emily grinned at her, "Ok, so I've got a detailed schedule and can tell you exactly where I'll be at any time during the day. What can I say? Both Katie and I are shopping addicts."

They reached the hotel and made their way to back to the room. Once inside they ordered some food from the room service menu. Naomi went over to the mini bar and took out a bottle of wine. She poured them both a glass and moved over to the window where Emily was staring at the night sky. They stood in silence taking in the scene before them. A little while later there was a knock at the door as their food arrived. They sat and ate it at the small table in the living room.

Once they had finished Naomi yawned loudly. "God, I'm so tired I could sleep for a week. I can't believe I've got to be up early tomorrow while you get to laze in bed."

Emily snorted, "I don't think so, I've got a lot to pack in tomorrow, I can't afford to fall behind."

Naomi stared at her, "So basically as fast as I'm earning money, you'll be spending it?"

Emily nodded, "I'm afraid so babe, you knew the deal when you invited me. Come on let's get some sleep we've both got long days ahead of us."

Naomi smiled at her, "I'm definitely ready for bed, but I hoped you might not want to go to sleep straight away."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "I see. Exactly what did you have in mind?"

Naomi took her hand and led her into the bedroom, "It'll be so much easier if I just show you."

* * *

The next morning Naomi made her way downstairs and met Artie outside the front of the hotel.

"Hey Ms Campbell, how are ya this morning?"

"Artie, please call me Naomi. I'm good thanks." The blonde replied as she got into the car.

They set off into the New York traffic and Artie explained that although the office was not that far it might take them a while.

"So did you head out last night or stay in the hotel?" Artie enquired.

Naomi smiled, "We went to the Rockefeller centre, we were going to go skating but the queue was massive so we went to the Top of the Rock instead."

Artie nodded, "It's great up there isn't it? I took my wife for our anniversary once. Make sure you go up the Empire State too though. A lot of people do one or the other but I think they both have their charms."

"We will, it wouldn't feel right coming to New York without going up the Empire State. We're going to go during the day, just so we get both perspectives." Naomi replied.

Artie looked in the mirror, "So you've left Emily in the hotel while you go to work, that must be hard?"

Naomi laughed, "Not really, she's having breakfast and running over her shopping plans. One, I hate shopping so I'm grateful I don't have to go and two she's like a woman on a mission so I doubt I'd get much of a look in today. Believe me, work is the safest place for me right now."

They continued the drive chatting easily and Artie pointed out some more sights. They reached the office and Naomi thanked the driver.

"Look Artie, it seems quicker for me to walk or get the subway once I've got my bearings. It's silly driving when there's this much traffic." Naomi said as she exited the car.

Artie shook his head, "Company policy I'm afraid, can't have our employees on the loose around New York."

Naomi smiled, "Ok, well I suppose I'll see you later then."

She walked into the office and signed in at reception, the receptionist told her to take a seat and someone would be down to escort her upstairs in a short while. She looked around the building, it was almost identical to the Bristol office and she smiled. That was the thing about Short & Milner, they wanted a global brand identity. It didn't matter where you were in the world as long as you knew you were in a Short & Milner office. She'd been waiting for a few minutes when someone came down to get her.

"Hi I'm Alice, George's PA, you must be Naomi." She said offering her hand.

Naomi took the hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

They walked to the lifts, "So I'll take you to meet George first and then I'll sort out your pass and everything straight away so you don't have to be escorted everywhere. Is the hotel ok?"

Naomi smiled, "It's great thanks, a bit of a step up from the usual ones I stay in when I'm normally on business."

Alice nodded, "I booked it myself, I figured if you were going to be here for a few days there was no point in being cramped. Although, given your schedule over the next few days I'm not sure you'll get to see much of the hotel."

Naomi groaned and hoped Emily would be ok with her being out so much. Fuck it, she thought, Em is going to have plenty of fun shopping and we've got the rest of the holiday to enjoy ourselves.

They walked through the obligatory security doors and Alice led her into a massive office, Christ thought Naomi, this is twice the size of David's, he'd be jealous. There was a large executive chair turned to face the window.

"George, I've got Naomi Campbell here to see you." Alice stated.

Slowly the chair turned round and the person occupying it rose to meet the blonde.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm George Parker. Welcome to New York." The person said holding out their hand.

Naomi caught her breath as she shook the hand offered to her, "Hi, I'm Naomi, Naomi Campbell." She stammered as her eyes locked with the second most beautiful pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen.

George laughed, "You were expecting a man right?"

Naomi blushed, "Sorry, was it that obvious?"

George tipped her head to one side, "Just a bit, but don't worry I get that reaction a lot. I guess it's the same for you and your name?"

Naomi nodded, "Pretty much, it annoys the hell out of me so I'm sorry I was so clichéd when we met."

"It's fine, like I said I've gotten used to it over the years." George replied. She glanced down at their hands. "You can let go now, if you want to that is."

Naomi's colour deepened as she realised she was still holding the brunette woman's hand in her own, "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." She said letting go.

George smiled at her, "I heard you British didn't like physical contact too much, maybe it's an urban myth?"

Naomi coughed and looked down, fucking hell why am I behaving like such an idiot, she must think I'm a right prick. She took a deep breath and raised her head again. "I'm really sorry, I'm not normally like this, you know a stammering idiot. I'm usually far more professional, I suppose I was a bit thrown as I was expecting a man."

George motioned for her to take a seat, "Don't worry, I've read all about you, so I know how good you are at your job. If we're being honest you're not exactly what I was expecting either."

"Really? What were you expecting?" Naomi asked as she sat down.

George sat back in her own chair and paused, "I don't know, from the things you've achieved in your career I guess I was expecting someone older and a bit more plain and bookish."

Naomi laughed, "I suppose we both should have done our homework a bit better. I was so focused on the projects and the clients I forgot to research you properly. I apologise."

"I apologise for being lax too. Although every cloud has a silver lining." George replied with a smile.

Naomi looked confused, "What do you mean?"

George raised her eyebrow, "This way we get to complete our research on each other in person."

Fucking hell thought Naomi, is she flirting with me? Don't be stupid she's probably not even gay. Anyway what does it matter, you're with Emily. The thought of the redhead brought her out of her day dream.

Naomi coughed "Sorry I was miles away there. Right, enough chit chat, let's get down to business, where do you want to start?"

* * *

They spent most of the morning running through the proposed schedule for the rest of the week. As promised Alice had quickly sorted out the housekeeping things and by lunchtime Naomi felt she knew where everything was. They had a couple of meetings planned for the afternoon as well as dinner out with clients that evening. Naomi sighed, she hoped Emily wouldn't mind eating alone.

"So how does that sound for the rest of the day?" George asked as they ate a sandwich in the office.

Naomi nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me." Just then her mobile rang and she saw it was Emily calling. "Sorry, could you excuse me for a minute?"

She accepted the call and was about to say hello but the redhead launched into the conversation.

"_Hey baby, I hope this isn't a bad time but I just had to call you, I'm having such a fantastic day. I bloody love this city."_

Naomi smiled, "Hey sweetheart, I was just having a sandwich for lunch so your timing's perfect. What have you been up to, not that I need to ask."

"_Well, I've been in Saks all morning, God Naoms you should see some of the clothes, they're beautiful. I've just dropped my bags off at the hotel and I'm about to eat before going to Bloomingdales this afternoon." The redhead answered._

"Jesus Em, steady on, it's only day one, I don't want my credit card maxed out already." Naomi stated.

_Emily snorted, "It's not even close to being maxed out, anyway they raised the limit just before we got here."_

Naomi sighed, "Yes babe I know that, but it doesn't mean you have to use it all."

_Emily tutted, "Ok I'll slow down a bit and only buy what I absolutely have to have. What time do you think you'll be back for dinner?"_

Naomi paused, "Er, about that. I've got to go out with George and some clients tonight so you're going to have to eat alone, I'm sorry."

_Emily sighed, "I suppose it's ok. What's he like, this George bloke, a right slave driver by the sounds of it."_

Again Naomi paused, "Actually, he is a she, which was a bit of a surprise."

"_Really? You had no idea?" Emily said, a note of warning in her voice._

"No babe, not a clue. I should have been more through." Naomi answered.

_Emily paused, "So what's she like then, do I need to be worried about you spending lots of time with her?"_

Naomi laughed, "Don't be daft, I'll tell you later when I get home. Look I've got to prepare for a meeting so I need to go. I'll see you tonight ok?"

_Emily sniffed, "Ok, see you later, assuming it's not too late. I love you."_

"I love you too baby." Naomi said as she finished the call.

The blonde turned to George who had been observing the conversation with interest, "Sorry about that, my girlfriend Emily is trying to bankrupt me on 5th Avenue."

George smiled, "At least she's keeping busy while you're at work. She's ok with the fact that you'll be spending so much time with me over the next few days?"

Naomi nodded while eating the last of her sandwich, "She's not the type to get jealous because I work with an attractive woman." She stopped and blushed, suddenly aware of what she'd just said.

"Thank you for the compliment, you're not exactly a chore to look at either." George said with a smirk.

Naomi coughed slightly, shit she thought, I've just told her I find her attractive and she is definitely flirting with me, what the fuck is going on?

* * *

Later that night Naomi walked into the hotel suite and gasped as she saw the amount of bags that were littering the lounge area. Emily was nowhere to be seen. She made her way into the bedroom and was greeted by yet more bags.

"Emily Fitch, where the fuck are you and how much money have you spent?" she called out.

"I'm in here." Emily answered from the bathroom.

Naomi walked into the en-suite and found Emily relaxing in the bath, surrounded by foamy bubbles. She sat on the edge, "I see you've had a tough day then?"

Emily smiled, "I'm knackered, I've walked miles today. Anyway you can hardly talk, it's not exactly a struggle going out to dinner is it."

"Piss off, you know that was work." The blonde replied flicking some foam at the redhead.

"So then, tell me all about the mysterious George, what's she like?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged, "She seems really nice and she's really good at her job. I think we're going to work well together based on today's evidence."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Is she pretty?"

Naomi coughed, "I suppose so, I didn't really think about it."

Emily looked at her, "Don't lie, I can see it written all over your face. So she's attractive and good at her job, what else?"

"What do you mean? She's a few years older than me, about my height, brunette with brown eyes. I can't give you all her vital statistics as I wasn't paying that much attention. She's a vice president, which is pretty impressive at her age and she really knows her stuff." Naomi replied.

Emily laughed, "Oh dear, I think someone has developed a little crush on George."

"Fuck off Emily, don't be so ridiculous." Naomi said huffily.

Emily smiled, "If it's ridiculous why are you being so defensive?"

Naomi got up, "I'm not being defensive, I just admire the fact she's achieved a lot in her career. If you want to be childish and call that a crush then go ahead. I'm going to get changed."

Emily reached out and grabbed her hand, "Sorry, I was only teasing. Why don't you get in?"

Naomi smiled at her and began to get undressed "That sounds like a very good idea."

She went to climb in behind Emily but the redhead shook her head, "You go in front, there's plenty of room."

Naomi sat between Emily's legs and lay back against her, "Oh that feels so good after a long day at the office."

Emily began to massage her shoulders, "So how did your meetings go?"

As Naomi outlined what had happened at the meetings and dinner Emily smiled as the blonde became more animated. The account was littered with mentions of George and Emily thought, she's so got a crush on her. Emily continued to give Naomi a massage and slowly she could feel the blonde relax.

"Oh babe, that's so nice, I'm totally chilled out." Naomi said.

Emily smiled as she leaned down and slowly ran her tongue across the blonde's neck, she whispered into Naomi's ear, "I think I've heard enough about George and your job for one day. It's time you turned your attention back to me."

Even though she was sitting in hot water Naomi shivered, "Is that a fact?"

Emily nodded and began to gently nibble Naomi's neck. "I've been left alone all day, with only shopping and my thoughts for company."

Naomi smiled, "Anything interesting crop up in these thoughts?"

Emily paused, "Actually, there was an experiment I wanted to try, it's been bugging me all day."

She leaned over and pressed a button on the side of the bath and Naomi jumped as jets of water sprayed out turning the bath into a spa tub. Emily reached forward and opened the blonde's legs before manoeuvring her towards one of the jets.

Naomi's eyes widened as the water began to pulse between her thighs, "Oh God, what exactly was this experiment?"

Emily smiled and whispered in her ear, "I was wondering if the pressure of the jet sprays would be enough to make you come or if I would still need to help."

She pressed Naomi closer to the water jet and the blonde moaned loudly, "Oh Christ Em, I should leave you alone more often if this is what you come up with."

* * *

Naomi sat in the office on Wednesday afternoon and yawned, God she was knackered. Apart from the never ending stream of work that was being thrown at her she also had Emily to keep happy. Not that she was complaining, she thought, smiling to herself, the sex so far had been fantastic. It was just that it happened so late because she'd spent the past two nights taking clients to dinner. She and George were out again tonight, and although the restaurants were nice it got a bit boring after a while.

She smiled as George walked back into the room with a sandwich for her, "Thanks, although I'm not sure I should eat anything given how much I've been stuffing down my face each night. I'm going to end up the size of a house at this rate."

George ran her eyes over Naomi's body, "You've got a fair way to go yet Nai, still looking hot."

Naomi blushed slightly, she and George had been spending so much time together they'd almost got into a routine, it was like they'd known each other for years. As Naomi had suspected they worked very well together and made quite a formidable team. They'd also continued to flirt with each other, nothing too suggestive but playful never the less. Naomi still wasn't 100% sure that George was gay, she thought she might just be one of those people who loves to flirt, but it was harmless fun and made the long hours in the office pass more quickly.

She glanced at her watch and calculated the time difference, Effy should be home by now. She reached over and picked up the phone, it rang four times before the brunette picked up and said hello.

"Hey Eff, it's me." Naomi said

"_Hey Naoms, how are things going in the Big Apple?" Effy asked._

"Really well, the work has been intense but a lot of fun and I've been eating at some fabulous restaurants. My boss, George, is amazing. She's a VP and she's only a couple of years older than me." Naomi started.

She continued to fill Effy in on what she'd been doing for the past couple of days and the brunette listened patiently. When Naomi had finished, Effy took a deep breath.

"_How's Emily, you do remember her right? She's your girlfriend." Effy asked._

Naomi stopped, "Of course I remember her. She's having a ball, you wouldn't believe how much she's bought."

_Effy paused, "And she doesn't mind you spending all of this time with another woman?"_

Naomi smiled, "Of course not, she knows it's work."

Just then in the background George called out to her, "Nai, where did you leave the folder for the meeting at 4?"

"Sorry Eff." Naomi started before turning to answer George, "It should be on the table, next to the photos for the launch."

"Got it babe, it was right in front of me." George replied

Naomi laughed, "They don't call me your able assistant for nothing you know."

She turned back to the phone, "I'm back. What were you saying?"

_Effy coughed, "I was asking if Emily minded you spending time with this George character and you were telling me no, she was fine with it."_

Naomi nodded, "She is fine with it, like I said she understands it's just work."

_Effy snorted, "Is that a fact?" _

Naomi paused, "Eff, what's up with you?"

"_Nothing, you just seem very familiar with George in a short space of time and I'm surprised Em is ok with you being so flirtatious with another woman." Effy replied._

"I'm not flirting with her, it's just a bit of banter. We get on well." Naomi protested.

_Effy snorted again, "Does Emily know she has a nickname for you or that she calls you babe?"_

Naomi laughed nervously, "Err, I might have glossed over that bit. Look Eff it's just a bit of harmless fun, it doesn't mean anything."

_Effy tutted, "Fine, if you say so, but if that's true why haven't you told Emily?"_

Naomi sighed, "Look Eff, I've got to go to a meeting. I'll speak to you soon ok?"

"_Ok, but just be careful alright." The brunette said before putting the phone down._

Naomi stared at the receiver before putting it back in its cradle. Effy had disturbed her, implying there was something secretive about her having a laugh with George. She did feel guilty about Emily, but that was only because she's been left alone so much, not because she had anything to hide. It also wasn't strictly true that Emily was totally fine about her being at work the whole time, they'd almost had a row about it that morning, but it wasn't because she was working with George, it was because Emily felt ignored. Ah well, Naomi thought, only another day and a half of work and then she could spend all her time with the redhead.

She was brought out of her thoughts by George, "Hey, you looked miles away. Is everything ok?"

Naomi nodded, "My friend Effy has just made me feel a bit guilty about leaving Emily on her own so much."

George shrugged, "That's work for you I'm afraid. Anyway it's not that bad spending time with me is it?"

Naomi laughed, "No it's not bad spending time with you at all, I'm enjoying working with you."

"Glad to hear it, I like to make sure my employees are happy" George responded with a wink.

* * *

They had finished their meetings and were in the car making their way to the restaurant to meet their clients for dinner when Naomi's phone rang. She smiled when she saw Emily's name on the caller ID.

"Hey babe, how's your day been?" she asked.

_Emily sighed, "Ok I suppose, I had some treatments in the spa and went for a walk in Central Park."_

Naomi smiled, "I'm not getting a sense of great excitement from you Em, what's wrong?"

_Emily paused, "I had a nice day honestly, I'm just bored and I miss you."_

Naomi sighed, "I know baby, I miss you too but I've got to work. You knew that when you agreed to come."

"_I know but I didn't expect to feel so lonely. What time do you think you'll be back?" Emily enquired._

"I'm not sure, George and I are on our way to dinner now and I'll try to be home as soon as I can ok?" Naomi replied.

_Emily went quiet and then said in a small voice, "Naoms, you don't fancy George do you?"_

Naomi laughed, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"_I don't know, I've been thinking about it today. You are spending all of your time with her and you seem to be enjoying it." Emily said._

"Emily, I am spending all my time working, the fact that it's with George is because she's my boss over here. I am enjoying it, but it's the work and meeting the clients, not because I'm with an attractive woman." Naomi responded.

_Emily huffed, "So you admit you find her attractive?"_

Naomi exhaled sharply, "Look Em, yes she's attractive, but I'm with you. I don't fancy George ok? I love you, even if you are annoying the shit out of me right now."

_Emily brightened, "Ok, I'm sorry, I love you too. I'm just going a bit stir crazy and my paranoia is going into overdrive. Enjoy your dinner and I'll see you later. By the way, in case you need reminding, I'll be the beautiful, naked redhead waiting in your bed when you get in."_

Naomi smiled, "I shall look forward to that. See you soon babe."

She finished the call and found George staring at her, "So you find me attractive but you don't fancy me?"

Naomi blushed, "Sorry, Em is being a bit paranoid. I mean you are obviously attractive, and I probably would fancy you if I wasn't with Emily. Oh God, I'm rambling. Can we change the subject please?"

George laughed, "Sure, but for the avoidance of doubt, I would definitely fancy you, if there was no Emily of course. Shall we run through the files again quickly before we get there?"

Naomi nodded, unable to meet the brunette's eye. Even though she was famously dense when it came to these things she was pretty sure George had just told her she found her attractive. Not that it mattered, but it was always nice to be told, especially by someone as good looking as George. She shook herself, concentrate on the work Naomi.

* * *

Dinner was fairly uneventful, the clients were easy to talk to and the business they had to discuss was concluded swiftly. The food and wine were excellent and Naomi was enjoying herself. George paid for the meal and they made sure the clients were taken back to their hotel in one of the company cars.

They stood outside the restaurant and Naomi lit a cigarette, "I think that went well, don't you?"

George nodded, "It went really well, you were excellent tonight, it makes a huge difference having someone so competent by my side."

"Thanks, but it's all about team work." Naomi replied.

George looked at her watch, "Do you need to go or have you got time for another quick drink?"

Naomi looked at her own watch, Emily wasn't expecting her back at the hotel for a while yet, and she wasn't quite ready to let go of the adrenalin buzz she got from the meeting, "A quick drink to round off the evening would be ok. Where do you fancy going?"

George pointed down the street, "My apartment is only a few blocks that way, we could go back there if you like?"

Naomi swallowed, "Er, yeah sure that would be fine."

They set off down the street towards Georges apartment, suddenly the brunette stopped, "Shit!" She grabbed Naomi and pulled her close so the blonde was shielding her.

"What's the matter?" Naomi asked.

George glanced around Naomi before replying in a whisper, "Crazy stalker of an ex-girlfriend on the other side of the street. If she sees me she'll start following me everywhere again."

Naomi glanced around and saw a woman walking off into the distance, "I think she's gone now."

George rose up but still didn't let go of the blonde, Naomi wasn't moving either and they were so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces. George stared into Naomi's eyes and moved towards her. Before she knew what she was doing Naomi moved her head as well and suddenly she felt a pair of soft lips brush hers. They continued the kiss for a few moments until George pulled away.

"How about that drink?" she said smiling at Naomi.

* * *

Later Naomi glanced at her watch as she let herself back into the hotel room, it was late and Emily was going to be fuming, if she was still awake. She laughed to herself bitterly, yeah right the fact that I'm late is the biggest problem I've got to face at the moment, she thought.

She went straight into the bathroom and closed the door before switching on the light. She splashed her face with cold water and sighed as she looked in the mirror. It was written all over her face, what she'd done, Emily would know straight away. Her face stared back, almost mocking her. _Adulterer_ it screamed.

She could smell George's perfume all over her, another reminder of her betrayal. She undressed quickly and stepped in the shower. She allowed the water to wash over her and sighed as she tried to wash away all trace of the brunette. If only it was that simple, she thought.

She dried herself off and picked up her clothes before making her way to the bedroom. Her breath caught as she saw Emily asleep in the bed, oh God, what have I done? she thought. Naomi felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest as she thought about how Emily was going to react when she found out. How could I have been so stupid? I've risked everything for a quick thrill. Deep down she knew that statement was a lie, if she only risked losing Emily then that would mean there was a small possibility the redhead would forgive her. Naomi knew that wasn't going to happen, she might as well face it, it wasn't a risk it was a certainty, she'd lost everything.

She pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt, it didn't feel right being naked next to Emily, allowing their skin to touch. She quietly got into bed trying not to wake the redhead, although she would know there was something wrong Naomi would have to be the one to tell her what happened. She couldn't live with the guilt but if she could put it off until the morning then at least she'd have one last night. A small sob escaped her throat and the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt Emily stir and Naomi stiffened, hoping the redhead would think she was asleep.

Instead Emily moved over to her side of the bed and cuddled into her, "Hey baby, you're late. Did you have a nice time?"

Naomi panicked, "Not really."

Emily squeezed her, "I'm sorry to hear that. Give me a couple of minutes to wake up properly and I'll see if I can improve your evening for you."

"Not tonight Em, I'm too tired." Naomi replied.

Emily raised herself on to her side, "Am I hearing things? Did you honestly just refuse sex because you're too tired?"

Naomi nodded, "I'm not in the mood, sorry."

Emily laughed, "Oh God, now I'm really worried. And you're wearing pyjamas, is this the end of the honeymoon period?"

Naomi stiffened before another sob escaped her mouth.

Emily finally realised she'd been crying and sat up, her face full of concern. "Oh baby, what is it?"

Naomi also sat up and stared at Emily, shaking her head. "I can't." She burst into tears.

Emily moved to hug her and was upset when the blonde pushed her away, "Don't, please, I don't deserve it."

Emily stared at her, "Naomi, please tell me what's wrong, you're starting to scare me now."

Naomi held her head in her hands and Emily could only make out a few words said between the sobs coming from the blonde.

Emily gently lifted Naomi's head, "Babe, I got 'sorry, apartment, drink and sorry again' from all of that. You need to try harder."

Naomi stared at her and took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, you've got to believe me."

The colour drained from Emily's face, "Didn't mean for what to happen?"

Naomi swallowed, "I've been unfaithful to you."

Emily stared at her, "I don't understand, you wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much."

Naomi closed her eyes, "Tonight, I cheated on you, with George."

Emily's eyes bored into her, "That's why you've had a shower and are wearing pyjamas?"

Naomi nodded.

"Get out." Emily said calmly.

Naomi started, "Can't we talk about this?"

"I said get out." Emily said swallowing hard.

Naomi began to beg, "Please Em, I'm sorry, I love you."

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT BEFORE I KILL YOU, NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Emily screamed at the blonde. She got up and ran into the bathroom. Naomi could hear her retching.

Reluctantly Naomi left the room, shutting the door behind her, Emily was still being sick. She walked across the lounge and stared blankly out of the window, the tears flowing down her cheeks. She stared at the skyline that only a few days ago had been the source of such excitement. She collapsed against the window sobbing, her mind filled with images of Emily and the look on her face when she told her what she'd done. Oh God, she thought, why did I have to fuck everything up and lose the one thing that meant more to me than anything else in the world.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Wow, I was totally blown away by the response to the last chapter. I had expected a reaction but not quite as much as I got. It really means a lot to me that so many of you were/ are on the roller coaster ride I am trying to create and really feel for the characters the way I have written them. So thank you all for making me feel like I'm writing this well.**

**For those of you who feel that it has ruined the story, I am really sorry. I really hope that this chapter explains what I was planning when I started the New York trip and you'll continue to read and enjoy it. Obviously I intended to leave it on a bit of a downer, and to leave you feeling disappointed in Naomi, but it was never my intention to ruin anything.**

**Rest assured the following things are true in my plans for this story and always have been. Naomi is, and probably always be, an emotional fuckwit who can't process her feelings very well, she will almost always be the source of the angst. Emily and Naomi are meant to be together, even if things don't go to plan all the time. Finally, I am a total romantic at heart and even though I know the story needs mixing up now and again the fluff will always win out. In this story, I would never write anything that I thought they couldn't recover from. **

**So enough navel gazing and on with the next installment. Hope it makes up for the last one.**

* * *

Naomi took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She hadn't really slept, she'd spent most of the night staring into space and the few times she had felt her eyes closing the images that entered her head had been so awful it was enough to wake her back up. There was no answer from the bedroom so she knocked again before entering. Emily was up and packing her bags and didn't notice the blonde come into the room. Naomi stood staring at her for a while, she's so beautiful, she thought, why am I such an idiot?

The blonde coughed and tentatively said, "Good morning beautiful."

Emily stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to face Naomi, there was a look of incredulity on her face, "Oh you have got to be fucking joking. What I'm supposed to do now Naomi, say 'good morning gorgeous' back and then everything will be ok?"

"No, I know it won't be ok, but I wanted you to know I love you." Naomi replied.

Emily snorted, "I don't care, if you loved me that much you wouldn't have cheated on me."

Naomi crossed the room, "Please Emily, I deeply regret it. You have to know how sorry I am. It will never happen again, I promise."

"You're damn right it'll never happen to me again, you won't get the chance to do it. I told you lies and adultery are the two things I don't accept. Stupidly I took you back after you lied to me but this time it's too much to forgive. We're finished." Emily said.

Naomi's breath caught, "Don't say that, I can't live without you, I love you. Please can we try to talk about this and find a way through?"

Emily laughed at her, "Fine you want to talk about it, let's talk. So how was she? Was she better than me?"

Naomi winced, "Em, please don't do this. I don't want to think about it."

"Answer the fucking question Naomi, what was she like?" Emily repeated.

Naomi shrugged and looked at the floor, "It was just different."

Emily exploded, "Oh well that's ok then. You total fucking cunt, how could you do this to me? To us? I thought we were happy, I thought we had a future."

The redhead began to cry and Naomi closed the final distance between them, "Oh Em, don't cry. We are happy, I've never been happier. I can't lose you."

She took Emily in her arms and the redhead collapsed against her chest sobbing, "Why did you do it? We were going to get married and have kids, we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. How could you throw all of that away?"

Naomi pulled back and stared at her, her own tears now spilling down her cheeks "I don't know why, I was on a high after the meeting and it just happened. I'm so sorry."

She leaned down and kissed the redhead. In spite of her anger Emily couldn't help responding to the kiss, their lips fitted together perfectly and it felt so right. But suddenly it hit her, she wasn't the only person to have kissed these lips, they weren't exclusively hers anymore, God knows where else they'd been. She tried to force the mental images that had occupied most of her thoughts all night out of her mind before she was sick again. She broke the kiss and roughly pushed Naomi away.

"No Naomi, I can't do this. I'm never going to be able to trust you again. I'm going to change my flight and leave today. When I get back to Bristol, I'm moving back in with my parents. I'll look for another job as quickly as I can but other than having to see you at work occasionally I don't want anything more to do with you. I need you to leave me alone." She stated.

Naomi shook her head, "No, I can't let you do this. Please don't leave me, give me another chance, we can work it out. I need you. I love you."

"You should have thought of that when you were with George." Emily said through her tears.

Naomi glanced at her watch, she was going to be late for work, but she didn't care. She couldn't let Emily leave. The redhead noticed her checking out the time and laughed bitterly.

"Oh I'm sorry am I keeping you from something? Counting down the minutes until you can see her again?" she asked

Naomi shook her head, "It's not like that, I don't care about work or George, all I care about is making things right with you."

Emily stared at her, "Listen to me Naomi, I'm not going to keep repeating myself. We. Are. Finished. There is no us anymore, we're over. There's nothing you can do to change that, to make things right, it's too late. So I suggest you get ready and go to work, which might take some time because you look like shit."

"How can I go to work knowing you'll be gone when I come back? I'm not leaving, I'm staying here." Naomi stated

Emily shrugged, "You can please yourself. It doesn't change anything. Whether you stay here or go to work, I'm getting the first plane back home. I'm still leaving. Are we clear?"

Naomi nodded her head sadly and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished she quickly dressed and got ready to go to work. She walked into the lounge and could hear Emily on the phone.

"Good morning, I need to change some flight details. I was due to fly back to the UK on Monday but after a change of plans I need to leave today. Of course I'll hold."

Naomi tried a final time, "Please Em, don't go. I love you and I'll do anything to win your trust back. I'll never give up on us."

Emily smiled sadly, "Sorry Naomi, but you already did."

Naomi took one last look at the redhead before opening the front door and making her way down to meet Artie.

* * *

When she reached the car Artie could tell straight away there was something wrong.

"Hey Naomi, you ok?" he asked with a concerned look.

Naomi shook her head, "I've fucked up big time with Emily."

The driver frowned, "Has this got something to do with George?"

Naomi was surprised, "Yes, how did you know?"

Artie shrugged, "I picked up a vibe when the two of you were together, you seemed to be getting pretty close. I said to my wife that I thought something might be going on but I guess I thought you wouldn't do that to Emily."

"Please Artie, don't sound so disappointed. Believe me, I can't feel any worse than I already do." Naomi said quietly.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to make things harder. It's none of my business. Unless you want to talk about it?" Artie replied.

Naomi shook her head, "Actually I need to make a phone call."

She picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial. The call connected and rang a couple of times before being answered.

"_Hey there high flyer, how are things across the pond?" the brunette asked._

Naomi swallowed, "Hi Eff, things are totally shit if you must know."

_Effy paused, "Oh please Naomi, tell me you didn't?"_

"Predictable as ever, I'm afraid." Naomi said.

_Effy snorted, "Right tell me exactly what happened."_

Naomi filled her in on the events of the previous night. When she had finished there was silence at the other end of the line.

"_Have you told Emily?" Effy asked._

"Of course, I couldn't keep something like that hidden." Naomi stated.

_Effy sighed, "How did she take it?"_

"How the fuck do you think she took it? She's devastated, she's leaving today and never wants to see me again." Naomi replied angrily.

"_Don't you dare get angry with me, I'm not the one who's fucked up." Effy scolded._

Naomi sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. But she's leaving me Eff, what am I going to do?" the blonde started to cry again.

_Effy was silent for a few moments, "I really can't believe this, you fucking idiot. How could you be so bloody stupid? I warned you to stay away from her, I told you that it wasn't just harmless flirting. But did you listen, oh no the mighty Naomi Campbell can handle herself, she doesn't take advice from anyone..."_

Naomi moved the receiver away from her ear as Effy continued to rant and swear at her. After a few minutes she put the phone back. Effy was still in full flow.

"_I don't fucking blame her for being angry, if I was her I'd have killed you by now. Naomi are you still there or have you done that hold the phone away from your ear thing?" Effy paused_

Naomi sighed, "No I'm still here but I need to go into the office now. I'll talk to you later ok?"

_Effy huffed, "Fine, but I am still really cross with you. Oh and Naomi, do yourself a favour and stay the fuck away from George today please?"_

"That's not really possible as we're in meetings all day and out to dinner tonight. But don't worry, any slight attraction I might have had for her is well and truly gone." The blonde replied before hanging up.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily was sitting back in the hotel room with the phone pressed to her ear, she was on hold again and was getting anxious. So far the answer had been the same from all airlines, they were fully booked for today but she could try again tomorrow. There was some problem with the weather and some dust cloud which meant that there were a lot less flights than normal and half of the planes hadn't arrived from the UK. She jumped as the person returned to the other end of the phone.

"Ms Fitch, it's bad news I'm afraid. We're fully booked today, but things might be ok tomorrow, it depends on the weather."

Emily sighed, "Thank you for your help anyway."

She was stuck here for at least another day. They were due to check out today and move to the Algonquin, the room was a lot smaller there and she couldn't stand the thought of being in such close proximity with Naomi after what she had done.

"Cheating fucking bitch," she said out loud to the room.

She picked up her phone and dialled the number. It was answered straight away.

"_What have you phoned to boast about now?" Katie asked._

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to you." Emily replied.

_Katie picked up the edge in her voice straight away, "Em we're not twins for nothing, what's the matter? What's she done to upset you now?"_

Emily paused before bursting into tears, "I hate her. She cheated on me Katie." The redhead said between sobs.

_Katie gasped, "No way, I didn't think she'd ever do that to you."_

"Neither did I, but it turns out we were wrong." Emily said.

"_Oh God Emsie, I'm so sorry. It was that bitch of a boss, Harry or whatever her name is, wasn't it? I said to you the other day to watch out for her, it sounded like they were getting cosy." Katie stated._

Emily sighed, "Yeah, you were right, it was her boss George. How very predictable. I don't blame George though, she doesn't know me from Adam, this is all Naomi's fault as far as I'm concerned."

_Katie snorted, "Oh don't worry, I blame Naomi totally too, I'm going to fucking kill her when I see her. Her boss knew she had a girlfriend though, so she's not totally blameless."_

"I suppose so. Anyway I need you to do me a favour can you go round to the flat and pick up some stuff for me and take it back to Mum and Dad's? I'm moving back in." Emily asked her twin.

_Katie sighed, "Of course. Is there no chance you can get through this?"_

Emily snorted, "No Katie, I can't trust her anymore. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life worrying when she says she has to work late or go away on business. I will not be turned into the distrustful wife waiting at home, sneaking a look at her phone and trawling through her credit card bills. I'm worth more than that."

"_I know you are. So when are you coming back?" Katie enquired._

"Well I tried to get home today but there are no flights available. I can try again tomorrow. I'm hoping it will be soon as I can't stand to be anywhere near her, even knowing we're in the same city is killing me." Emily responded.

_Katie was silent for a minute, "I have a plan for the rest of the day, if you want to keep occupied?"_

Emily rolled her eyes, "Practical as ever I see Katie. Come on then, out with it, as I could do with something to take my mind off things, if that's possible."

"_Well this is a beauty, even if I do say so myself. You can't leave Naomi at the moment but you can hit her where it hurts. Em, you're going to go shopping today, and when I say shopping I mean high end designer shopping. All of those things you put back because they were too expensive, today you buy them. Get some jewellery too, diamonds if possible and shoes, lots and lots of shoes. Anything you want. You are going to shop like you've never shopped before. Then we'll see how Campbell likes it when she realises you've maxed out her credit card." Katie instructed._

Emily was unsure, "Isn't that a bit like stealing from her?"

"_Emily, she cheated on you. She deserves everything she gets. Think about how you felt last night and tell me you don't want her to feel some of that pain too?" Katie asked._

In spite of herself, Emily smiled, "You're right. I was so upset earlier, but now I am starting to get very, very angry. How fucking dare she reduce what we had to something so seedy. I want revenge."

_Katie cheered, "That's more like it. You never fuck over a Fitch and Campbell needs to learn that the hard way. I'll speak to you later ok?"_

"Ok, and thanks Katie." Emily said as she hung up.

She looked around the room, right Naomi, if you thought I was a woman on a shopping mission before I'm here to show you, you ain't seen nothing yet.

* * *

That lunchtime Naomi and George sat in a coffee shop, the brunette had insisted they go out to clear the air as the atmosphere in work was awful. In truth Naomi didn't mind because she'd been worse than useless all morning and she could do with the time to sort her head out.

"So I'm guessing Emily didn't take your confession that well then?" George asked.

Naomi shook her head, tears springing in her eyes "She's leaving me, probably already on a plane home now."

George sighed, "Gee, I'm sorry Nai. I really didn't mean for any of this to happen. Is there no chance she'll come round?"

"None, it's one of the few things she's unbending on and when she's determined nothing will change her mind. I can't believe I've been so reckless. I've thrown away the most important thing in the world to me for nothing." Naomi said sadly.

George smiled, "Thanks a lot."

Naomi stared at her, "George, this isn't the time or the place. It shouldn't have happened, I was weak and stupid and now it's cost me Emily. So please excuse me if I don't want to massage your fucking ego."

George frowned, "Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine, I use humour inappropriately when I'm nervous."

Naomi shrugged, "It doesn't matter, nothing anyone can say to me is going to make me feel better. The only person who can do that is Emily, and she never wants to see me again."

She began to cry and the brunette woman reached over and placed her hand on her arm. "Hey, I'm sure you can work things out. If she loves you as much as you clearly love her then there's got to be hope right?"

Naomi smiled weakly, "It's a nice thought, thanks, but it's obvious that you've never met Emily."

* * *

At that precise moment Emily was walking down a street, laden down with shopping bags. She was looking for a coffee shop as she needed to rest and recharge her batteries before resuming her shopping marathon. She smiled to herself, there wasn't much point in carrying on too much longer because Naomi's card was already near the limit, but there were a couple of things she still wanted to buy.

She glanced into the window of a shop that looked nice and was shocked to see Naomi and an attractive brunette inside. The woman had her hand on Naomi's arm and they were sitting close to each other. Her mind raced, who the fuck was that all over her girlfriend? Shit she thought, that must be George, and there they are bold as brass, together in public. Emily could feel the bile rising in her throat again but this time it was accompanied by an incandescent rage.

She pushed open the door and made her way over to the table. "Well isn't this a pleasant scene, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Naomi jumped, "Emily, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone."

"Evidently, otherwise I doubt you'd have been so keen to be seen out with your fancy woman." The redhead replied coldly while putting her shopping down.

"Em, it's not what it looks like, honestly." Naomi replied.

Emily sneered, "Really? So this isn't George then, you know the woman you cheated on me with? She didn't have her filthy hands all over you when I looked in the window just then?"

Naomi looked down, "You know it's George, but I was upset about us and she was being nice."

Emily snorted, "How touching, sticking up for her. I'm sure you'll both be very happy together."

Naomi stared at her, "Emily, you are the only person I want to be with, if I can't have that then I don't want anybody else, ever."

Emily laughed, "Yeah, well we both know that's a lie don't we?"

George cut across their conversation, "Look Emily, I know we've never met but I know Nai is sorry for what happened."

Emily turned to her, "You don't waste much time do you? Anyway who asked for your fucking opinion? And what's with the 'Nai'? Her name is Naomi, at least to people who have only known her five minutes. Anyway, what about you _George_? Are you sorry for being the cause of me splitting up with my girlfriend?"

George nodded, "I really am, I know it was wrong but it was mostly my fault, you should be easier on Naomi."

"Like I said, I couldn't really give a fuck what you think." Emily said with a sneer.

George looked taken aback before rallying, "Listen, I know you're upset, but don't you think throwing away your relationship is a bit drastic? It's not that big a deal."

"I beg your pardon?" Emily asked incredulously.

Naomi began to fidget, "Em, don't make a scene, people are starting to stare."

Emily looked at her, "I couldn't give a flying fuck, let them stare. If you want me to calm down you'd better stop your girlfriend trying to wriggle out of what happened by making it seem like it was nothing."

"She's not my girlfriend and I know it's a big deal, which is why you're so upset with me. It doesn't matter what George thinks." Naomi replied.

"Well at least we agree on one thing." She turned back to George, "You've got 10 seconds to give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you."

George stared at her, "I really can't work out what Naomi sees in you. I know the British are supposed to be uptight, but this is a total over reaction."

Naomi groaned as Emily finally exploded, "AN OVER REACTION? Listen you fucking stupid girlfriend stealing yank bitch. I may be uptight, but where I come from this is a perfectly normal reaction when you find out your girlfriend has slept with someone else."

Both George and Naomi stared at her and said, "What?"

* * *

Back in Bristol Effy opened the door to an irate Katie. "Why don't you come in?" she said as the twin barged past her.

"Thanks I will, I'm not stopping long. I've just come round to pick up some of Emily's things for her." Katie said.

"Katie, don't be like this with me, it's not my fault Naomi is an idiot." Effy stated.

Katie looked at her, "I'm sorry. I'm just so angry with her at the moment. How could she cheat on Emily?"

Effy shook her head, "I honestly don't know. I really thought they would go the distance. I mean if they can't make it then what hope have the rest of us got?"

Katie slumped into a chair, "I know. Oh God, how could she throw it all away? They were so happy together."

Effy shrugged, "I warned her you know, tried to stop it. Even over 3,000 miles away I could sense she was getting too close. Of course she denied it and laughed it off, but I know her."

Katie sighed, "I told Em to watch them as well. She did the same, you know laugh it off, but I could tell she was worried. Apparently with good reason."

"You know Emily better than anyone, well perhaps apart from Naomi, is there no chance she'll forgive her?" Effy asked.

Katie shook her head, "Lies and adultery, two things she won't tolerate. Come on Eff, you've heard her say it often enough."

Effy's shoulders slumped, "I know I have but I just wanted there to be some hope. Naomi is distraught you know, she's really sorry."

Katie stared at her, "Yeah? Well I bet she's not as devastated as Emily right now."

Effy nodded, "Probably not but she totally regrets what happened."

Katie snorted, "Well she should have thought of that before she shagged her boss, not after."

Effy stared at her, "What?"

* * *

Emily stood rooted to the spot as they continued to stare at her. Suddenly George began to laugh.

Emily glared at the brunette, "So you think this is fucking funny do you?"

George nodded, "It is kinda funny."

Emily looked at Naomi who was sat with her hand over her mouth and a horrified look on her face, "Emily, I didn't sleep with her. I'd never do that to you."

Emily shook her head, "I don't understand, you said you were unfaithful, that you'd cheated on me."

Naomi looked embarrassed, "I did, I kissed her."

George cut in, "Well technically I kissed you."

"Ok, but I didn't stop it straight away." Naomi replied.

Emily exhaled loudly and pulled up a chair, "You didn't shag her, it was a kiss?"

Naomi bit her lip and nodded.

Emily sat rubbing her temples, "Show me what the kiss was like."

Naomi looked confused as she turned to George, "Well we were both standing in the street..."

"Not on her you fuckwit, on me. I'll be George and you be you." Emily said exasperatedly before standing up.

Naomi stood in front of her, "Oh right, sorry. We were in the street and George saw an ex-girlfriend of hers so she ducked behind me. After she'd gone we were close and then she leaned in to kiss me and I kissed her back."

Emily stared at her, "So kiss me then."

Naomi sighed, "You didn't move in towards me, you're supposed to be George remember?"

Emily rolled her eyes and moved towards the blonde, she felt Naomi's lips brush hers and after about 10 seconds the blonde pulled away.

Emily squinted at her, "And that's what happened? Just like that?"

Naomi nodded and sat down again, "Exactly like that. I'm sorry."

Emily sighed, "So how come you went to George's apartment, were so late back and you took a shower?"

Naomi looked at the floor, "I really freaked out, I mean big time. So George took me back to her apartment and calmed me down before I went back to the hotel. She spent most of the time with her arm around me, telling me everything was going to be ok, so I reeked of her perfume. I didn't want you to smell it on me."

Emily shook her head, "This is the truth?" she looked towards George for confirmation.

The brunette nodded, "That's exactly what happened. I couldn't let her go back to you in the state she was in. I thought it would ruin everything, although in hindsight I hadn't factored in the possibility she'd still manage to fuck it up."

Emily exhaled, "Welcome to my world, it's a constant struggle. So that's it, the whole story?"

Naomi nodded, "Em, I really am sorry. It'll never, ever happen again.

Emily shook her head, "I cannot believe that I was throwing up all night and crying over that. Do you have any idea how horrible the mental images I've been conjuring up were? The sorts of things I was imagining?"

Naomi looked sheepish, "You didn't give me a chance to explain, you told me to get out."

Emily sighed, "Naomi, you told me you'd cheated on me, didn't it occur to you that I'd think that meant you'd had sex with George?"

Naomi shook her head, "I'm sorry, I thought me kissing someone else was bad enough to ruin everything."

Emily snorted, "Naomi, that wasn't even a kiss. It was a peck on the lips. This is a kiss for fuck's sake."

The redhead leaned over and pulled Naomi towards her, she crashed their lips together and ran her hand through Naomi's hair. Naomi moaned as the redhead probed her mouth with her tongue. After a minute or so Emily pulled away and saw that Naomi still had her eyes closed.

"Was it like that?" Emily asked.

Naomi put her fingers to her lips, finally she opened her eyes, "No, it was nothing like that." She said breathlessly.

The blonde paused before asking quietly, "So does this mean we're ok, that you won't be leaving? Am I forgiven?"

Emily frowned slightly, "Not totally, you did still kiss her. Although, I am relieved it's not what I first thought, so no I won't be leaving."

Naomi exhaled loudly and she smiled for the first time just as the redhead's stomach gave an almighty rumble, "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat? Have anything you want."

Emily smiled at her, "I'm ravenous, I threw up what I ate yesterday and I haven't been able to face anything this morning."

George interrupted, "They do a great all day breakfast in here, although it's pretty big."

Emily turned to her, "Thanks, but I can actually manage to eat quite a lot. Hi, I'm Emily by the way, you must be George, I've heard a lot about you."

George laughed, "Hi, nice to meet you at last Emily, although I'm pretty sure we ran into each other just a while earlier."

Emily shook her head, "No that was my evil twin, I'm far nicer than she is."

On cue Emily's mobile rang, "Sorry, excuse me. Speak of the devil."

"_Ems, thank fuck. You need to find Naomi straight away, she didn't shag her." Katie said._

Emily smiled, "I know, I'm with her now. She's just shown me what happened, Jesus Katie she's had longer kisses with you than she had with George. I've been driving myself crazy over nothing."

"_Well not totally nothing, Naomi was still flirting with her, Eff told me." Katie replied._

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Was she now? Don't worry Katie, I haven't totally forgiven her yet."

She saw the blonde blush out of the corner of her eye.

_Katie breathed a sigh of relief, "But you'll be ok? Effy and I have been so worried."_

"Is Eff there now? Why don't you go on speaker phone and I'll do the same here so you can speak to us both?" Emily suggested.

They turned their phones on to speaker mode and continued the conversation.

"_Hey you two, everything ok?" Effy enquired._

Naomi smiled, "Yeah, I think so. A slight breakdown in communication but I think we're fine. As usual I have some serious making up to do."

"_I bet you feel like a right twat?" Katie asked._

"Er, which one of us are you speaking to?" Emily said.

"_Naomi of course, who else would I be speaking to? She's the one who's been a total dickhead." Katie scoffed._

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the vote of support Katie. But yes, if it makes you feel better, I feel like a total prick."

"_Good, you should do. Don't you ever put me through that again. I thought I was going to have to come over there and kick the shit out of you. I might still give you a slap when you get back, I warned you that I would kill you if you ever hurt Ems." Katie responded._

Emily turned to the blonde, "Did she really say that to you?"

Naomi nodded, "Yep, pretty much all of your family, apart from James, have warned me off at one time or another."

_Effy cut in, "So Ems, how is the revenge plan going? Katie told me all about it."_

Naomi turned to the redhead, "Revenge plan? Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Emily looked embarrassed, "Not really. Katie came up with an idea how I could get back at you but I didn't really follow it through."

_Katie laughed, "Naomi, has she got a lot of shopping bags with her?"_

The blonde looked at the mountain of bags beside the redhead, "Er yes. Why?"

"_Then she went through with the revenge plan. How much did you spend Em?" Katie responded._

Emily went bright red, "Not that much. Well a bit, but it's ok I can take it all back."

_Effy snorted, "Not good enough Em, I want a number."_

Naomi turned to her, "I'd quite like a number as well, if it's not too much trouble."

Emily sighed, "About..." the rest of the sentence was lost in a mumble.

"_Sorry Em, we couldn't hear that here." Effy said_

Emily exhaled, "I spent nearly $30,000."

_Katie screamed, "Oh my God, Emily I'm so proud of you. That's an impressive morning's work."_

Naomi went white and gripped the table, "That's nearly £20,000 that's almost up to my credit limit. In one morning? Jesus fucking H Christ Emily, I was joking when I said you were trying to bankrupt me."

Just then Emily's food arrived, "Sorry guys, I've got to eat so we'll speak to you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone and began to tuck into her meal.

George leaned over to Naomi, "I was wrong, she's feisty, I like her."

Naomi stared at the redhead who was busy demolishing her all day breakfast, "Yeah, she keeps me on my toes alright."

* * *

Naomi stared at all of the bags in front of her, they took up most of the room. George had given her a few hours off to switch hotels and they were now at the Algonquin.

"Jesus Em, how could you spend so much? I mean what the fuck did you buy?" Naomi said staring at the shopping.

"Mostly designer things, the ones I didn't think I could afford the other day. You'd be surprised how quickly the total racks up." Emily replied.

Naomi opened one of the bags and pulled out a dress, it was a Donna Karan draped halter neck in black and she could see instantly it would look beautiful on the redhead. "So this for example, how much?"

Emily shifted, "It doesn't matter, it's all going back."

Naomi smiled at her, "But this would look amazing on you and you need something for dinner tonight."

George, having seen how much Emily enjoyed her food, had invited her out with them that evening. They were going to Per Se and Emily was thrilled as she had tried to get them reservations but it was booked months in advance.

"Really babe, they all cost far too much for a piece of material, no matter how fantastic they look on." Emily stated.

"Em, keep this ok? Call it me making it up to you for being such a twat." Naomi said.

Emily snorted, "Don't think you're getting off that lightly. I meant it you know, I haven't totally forgiven you. You still have some serious grovelling to do."

The blonde walked over to her, "I know and I tried grovelling when we first got here but you wouldn't let me near you."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Like I said, you still kissed someone else, even if it was rubbish. Part of you wanted to do it though, you did find George attractive."

Naomi blushed, "I suppose I did a bit, but it was more about admiring her than ever really fancying her. I was flattered and just got a bit confused with all the flirting."

Emily shook her head, "Remind me again, how telling me you were flirting helps?"

"Er, It doesn't, I'm sorry." Naomi replied. "So basically I have to jump through your hoops until you forgive me properly?"

Emily smiled, "That's pretty much it."

Naomi frowned, "So how will I be able to tell when I'm forgiven?"

"Believe me, you'll know." Emily replied.

Naomi smiled, "Ok, so the dress can stay but the rest has got to go back."

"Alright, we'd better start returning things," Emily said in a disappointed tone.

The blonde stared at her, "Come on out with it, what's the matter?"

"Well, the thing is, I sort of bought a whole outfit, so it's not just the dress, there are shoes and a bag to go with it too." Emily smiled innocently at her.

Naomi sighed, "Fine, keep the bag and shoes."

"And the underwear?" Emily asked tentatively.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Why does the underwear matter, surely that's not really part of the outfit?"

Emily reached into a La Perla bag and removed the underwear she'd bought, "But it makes me feel sexy when I wear it."

Naomi stared at the matching bra and panties in Emily's left hand and the stocking's and suspenders in her right, her nostrils flared slightly and she bit her lip, "Oh Jesus, I can see how that might work. The underwear stays too."

Emily smiled at her, "Thank you. Right let's get going, there's a lot of shops we need to visit."

Naomi groaned as she helped Emily pick up the bags and they headed towards 5th and Madison avenues. Naomi dutifully traipsed around behind the redhead as they visited each shop and returned most of the items Emily had bought that morning. At one point Naomi began to grumble about how much she hated shopping but she was silenced by a look from Emily. The blonde sighed, remember serious grovelling still needed, she thought to herself as she shut up.

They finally finished their tour of the shops and Naomi visibly relaxed. "So we're done, do you want to get a coffee before I have to go back to work?"

Emily smiled at her, "Actually there's one more place we have to go."

Naomi looked confused, "But all of the bags are gone."

Emily looked embarrassed, "Yeah, well this last item is a bit smaller."

She took the blonde's hand and they headed towards the diamond district, when they arrived Emily led her into a jewellers. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box before going up to the counter. Naomi grabbed her arm, "Can I have a look?"

Emily nodded and opened the box to reveal an engagement ring.

Naomi stared at it for a while, it was almost exactly the opposite of what she'd expected the redhead to like, it was ostentatious and if she was honest a bit bling, "Em, is this really what you would have picked?"

Emily shook her head, "It's a bit over the top for my taste."

Naomi looked more confused, "So why did you buy it?"

"Well I was so angry that I was going to throw this at you, to sort of symbolise the loss of the future we could have had together. I picked this because I didn't really like it so it didn't matter if it got damaged." The redhead replied sheepishly.

Naomi burst out laughing, "Always practical, even in adversity."

The redhead returned the ring and got a refund. They were about to leave the shop when Naomi paused, "As a matter of interest, you know for future reference, which ring would you have chosen?"

Emily shrugged, "I didn't really look."

Naomi snorted, "Emily, don't lie. Shall I show you which one I would have bought and you can tell me why I got it wrong?"

Emily nodded, "Ok, we can do it that way round."

Naomi slowly walked around the shop, carefully looking at the display cases. "Right, well I think you'd want platinum so we can narrow down the search to these cases."

Emily smiled.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Definitely a solitaire, nothing too fancy. Simple and elegant. Big but not showing off so 1 to 1.5 carat, but you'd also want better clarity over a bigger ring so maybe closer to the 1 carat end. How am I doing so far?"

"I'm not telling you, I want to see the ring you pick." Emily stated.

Naomi smiled, "Ok, be like that then. So where were we?" she peered into the case. "I think it basically boils down to one of these five."

She pointed them out to the redhead, who refused to give anything away. Naomi deliberated for a little while longer before deciding, "I think you'd go for the princess cut. You like the round cut but everyone has those so you'd want to be a bit different and it would suit your hand shape more. So that leaves one of these two."

She weighed up her choice, "I think the 1.25 carat over the 1.4 carat because the colour is better and it sparkles more in the light. I'd have chosen this one."

Emily smiled at her, "Which is exactly the one I'd have chosen, for all the reasons you said."

The assistant walked over to them, "It's beautiful isn't it? Would you like to try it on?"

Emily shook her head, "No thanks, it's silly, we're not going to buy it so there's no point."

Naomi smiled at her, "It's probably for the best, but at least I don't have to worry I'll get it wrong when the time eventually comes."

Emily sighed and looked at her watch, "Don't you need to get back to work?"

Naomi nodded, "I'll get the cab to drop you off first."

Emily took one last look at the ring before reluctantly leaving the shop.

* * *

Naomi sat in the office when her mobile rang, she checked the ID and saw it was her Mum. She shrugged apologetically at George before answering, it was the fourth personal call she'd had since coming back to work.

"Hi Mum, is everything ok?" she asked tentatively.

"_I'm not really sure Naomi, you tell me. I've just spoken to Effy." Gina said._

Naomi sighed, "Emily and I are fine, there's nothing to worry about."

_Gina snorted, "Yes but it could have turned out very differently if Emily hadn't been so understanding. Honestly Naomi, that girl has got the patience of a saint to keep putting up with you."_

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Look Mum, I'm fully aware of how lucky I am ok? I don't need constantly reminding I'm a fuckwit and Emily is an angel."

"_Hmmm, well I doubt I'm the only one who's had a go at you today." Gina stated._

Naomi tutted, "No you're one in a long line. I've had Eff, Katie and Jenna all tearing strips off me. Even James phoned to call me a tosser, and you know how much he loves me. I get the message."

"_Right well we'll leave it at that then, but I hope you've learnt your lesson this time, someday you're going to push her too far." Gina said disapprovingly._

"Mum, I need to get back to work, so if that was everything I should go." Naomi said.

"_Alright love, I'll speak to you soon." Gina said as she hung up._

Naomi looked over the other side of the office to find George staring at her, an amused expression on her face, "More hassle?"

Naomi sighed, "Yes, this time from my Mum. Honestly I'm sure she prefers Emily to me sometimes, although I don't blame her, most of the time I prefer Em to me as well."

George looked thoughtful, "Everyone is really rooting for you guys aren't they? My name must be mud."

Naomi shook her head, "No, I think you'll find that most, if not all, of the blame is firmly placed at my door, as usual."

"So this is a regular occurrence?" George asked.

Naomi shrugged, "I wouldn't say regular, but not rare either. Let's just say that my relationship with Emily hasn't been all plain sailing and most of the time it's because I've fucked up. I mean you've seen me over the past few days, what words would you use to describe me?"

George smiled, "Work wise or more generally?"

Naomi gave her a warning look, "George, remember what we agreed, friends but no flirting. Let's stick to the safe ground of work."

"Erm, I suppose the main things would be confident, determined, ruthless and intelligent. You know what outcome you want, what you need to do to get it and you work hard to achieve it. But I can also see you're fair, passionate about the work and you really care about getting the best deal for the clients. I find it quite admirable." George replied.

Naomi smiled, "Thank you. So you wouldn't say I was scatterbrained, ineloquent, a pushover, helpless or vulnerable?"

George snorted, "Hell no, those are the last words I'd use about you."

"Well, when I'm with Emily, I am all those things and tons more besides. But you know what? It actually makes me better at my job because she's totally brought out my softer side and I love it. I like the fact that I can be vulnerable when I'm with her, that it's ok not to be an ice maiden all the time, which is what I used to get called in work. It just took some getting used to, hence the tension at times." Naomi stated.

George paused, "Naomi, I really am sorry about what happened. I suppose I was enjoying working with you so much it spilled over. I'm not used to getting such a buzz from work, normally I'm balling out total idiots who can't get the most basic things right."

Naomi sighed, "Tell me about it. Look George, nothing that happened changes the fact that we make a great work team, we shouldn't lose sight of that fact."

George nodded, "You're right. But I still feel bad and if there's anything I can do to smooth things with Emily please tell me."

Naomi laughed, "Well you're already part the way there by inviting her to Per Se, she adores good food. I'm the one who'll be in the dog house until she decides I've had enough punishment."

The blonde paused as a thought occurred to her, "Actually, there is something you could help me with."

"Name it." George replied.

Naomi outlined her request and a smile spread over the brunette's face, "No problem, consider it done."

* * *

Later Naomi and George sat in the restaurant chatting easily to their clients, Emily had texted to say she was running a bit late so Naomi had saved her a seat next to her and they were having a drink while they waited. The table was circular so it was easy for everyone to be involved in the conversation.

"So who is it we are waiting for?" asked Joe, the younger of the two clients they were dining with.

"Emily Fitch, we're both over here from the Bristol office. She works in our corporate department." Naomi replied not wanting to reveal too many personal details.

Joe frowned, "Hey that name seems kinda familiar, but I can't place it."

Naomi smiled, "She did a placement in the not for profit division as part of her training so you may have come across her then."

George interrupted, "I think I see her at the door now."

They all turned to the entrance and saw Emily chatting to the maitre d', the blonde smiled and waved to let her know where they were sitting. The maitre d' took her coat and Naomi nearly choked. She sat staring, open mouthed at the redhead as she was escorted over to the table. The dress looked beautiful and she was wearing a pair of killer short slashed boots. Her hair was piled on top of her head with curls spilling down which framed her face and accentuated her neck.

George leaned over to the blonde, "Wow, she looks hot."

"Hands off Parker." Naomi replied, never removing her eyes from Emily who was practically sashaying over to the table.

George gasped, "Jesus Christ, they're Christian Louboutin Fernando boots, I'd kill for a pair and is that a Donna Karan dress?"

Naomi nodded silently still unable to tear her eyes away.

"Naomi, you do realise that's over $5,000 worth of clothes and accessories there?" George asked incredulously.

"Probably more as I know what she's wearing underneath. Totally worth every penny, or rather cent." The blonde replied.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. You know how long it takes to get ready sometimes." Emily said as she reached the table. She held out her hand to the two men standing opposite. "Emily Fitch, pleased to meet you."

The older man shook her hand, "Robert Price and this is my associate Joseph Keller."

Emily turned to the younger man whose tongue was virtually hanging out of his mouth, "Joe, we meet at last" she said.

Joe took her hand as the realisation dawned on him, "Emily Fitch, my husky voiced angel? It's great to meet you too."

Naomi bristled, "Husky voiced angel?"

Joe nodded, "Emily was fantastic when she was in the not for profit, we had a real crisis at one of our fundraising events and she managed to sort it out, no, she managed to make it better. She really saved my skin."

Emily smiled at him, "As I said at the time, it was a pleasure to help."

Joe laughed, "No the pleasure was all mine, my conversations with you really brightened my day."

George looked amused as she saw Naomi shift uncomfortably, this is going to be fun she thought.

They ordered the taster menu and waited for the first course, Joe's eyes had barely left Emily and he smiled at her before asking, "So Emily, Naomi tells me you now work in corporate, how come you didn't stay in not for profit?"

Emily glanced sideways at Naomi before replying, "Well Joe, I loved my time in not for profit but unfortunately there weren't enough placements to go round."

Joe snorted, "Really? I'd have thought an asset like you would have been in demand in any department."

Emily shrugged, "You'd think so wouldn't you, but it just wasn't to be. I'm doing well in corporate though so it worked out for the best. So Joe, tell me all about yourself."

They continued to chat as each of the courses was brought to the table. Emily and Joe continued to flirt, much to George's amusement and Naomi's annoyance.

"Hey, you've spilt a drop." Joe said to Emily.

"Could you get it for me?" Emily asked coquettishly as Joe reached over and wiped the crumb from her face. "Thanks."

Naomi gripped her knife and fork tighter and hissed out of the side of her mouth, "Right ok, you've made your point."

Emily smiled, "Sorry, what point would that be?"

Naomi leaned towards her, "Em, stop flirting ok?"

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Really Naomi? Trying to take the moral high ground?"

Naomi sighed, "No, please just stop."

"Why? Is it making you jealous?" Emily enquired.

"You bloody well know it is." The blonde replied.

Emily smiled sweetly, "I know, it's not a very nice feeling is it?"

Naomi looked down, "No."

"So Naomi, did you flirt with George?" Emily asked.

The blonde exhaled, "A bit, but not like this."

"And have I kissed him yet?" Emily continued.

"No." Naomi replied sheepishly.

Emily raised her eyebrow, "So I think we've got a fair way to go before we're even."

Naomi bit her lip, "Fine, I'll suck it up. I deserve it I suppose."

Emily nodded, "Yes, you do."

* * *

They finished the rest of the meal and made their way outside waiting for the cars to pick them up.

"So Emily, did you enjoy that?" George asked.

The redhead nodded, "Very much, the food was wonderful and the company was excellent."

"Please excuse me, I'm going for a cigarette," Naomi said moving away from the group.

George and Robert moved to one side to talk business, leaving Emily and Joe alone.

"So, I would ask you out for a drink, but I suspect your attention is directed elsewhere." Joe stated, nodding at the blonde.

Emily blushed, "Sorry, I really did enjoy meeting you. I didn't mean to use you like that."

Joe laughed, "Hey, I can think of worse ways of being used. Spending an evening flirting with a beautiful woman isn't one of them."

Emily sighed, "It's not that professional though is it?"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." Joe replied.

Emily smiled, "It's a deal."

"So did it work?" Joe asked.

Emily turned to look at the blonde, who was stood, staring daggers at them, "Like a charm."

As the car pulled up Joe turned to her, a twinkle in his eye, "Do you want to really make sure?"

Emily narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Joe pulled out his wallet and handed her his business card, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before getting into the back seat, "Call me if you change your mind." He said loudly.

Emily giggled and gave him a wave before making her way over to Naomi and George.

"So lover boy has gone then?" Naomi said sulkily.

George laughed, "Naomi, please, he's one of our best clients. This was all about business."

"Hmm, really? Because it looked like he was thinking about pleasure not business from where I sat." Naomi replied.

Emily turned to her, "And you weren't?"

Naomi huffed, "That's not the point, I'm allowed to look at you like that."

"So, do you guys fancy getting a drink?" George asked.

Emily turned to her, "No thanks George, much as I've enjoyed this evening I have plans."

Naomi stared at her, "Please tell me you're not going out with him?"

Emily shook her head, "No, but I thought you might like to go back to the hotel and fuck me?"

A grin spread across Naomi's face, she turned to George and shrugged, "Sorry George, that beats a drink anytime."

* * *

Back at the Algonquin they tumbled through the door to their room and Naomi pressed Emily against the wall while kissing her, she went to remove the redhead's dress but Emily shook her head, "Not yet."

Emily began to remove the blonde's clothes until she was naked, she steered her towards the bed before roughly pushing her onto it. Naomi raised herself onto her elbows as Emily removed her dress. The redhead turned around and hung the dress on a hanger making sure the blonde got a good view of her, she was satisfied when she heard Naomi moan. Slowly she made her way to the bed and straddled the blonde, pinning her arms above her head. Naomi groaned as Emily began to grind against her.

She let go of Naomi's arms and whispered, "I need you inside me."

Naomi's eyes widened and she moved her hand into the redhead's underwear; Emily gasped as the blonde entered her. Naomi began to move her fingers in and out of the redhead but was stopped. "Don't move your hand, we're going to do this my way."

Naomi nodded, understanding that this was about Emily being in total control. The redhead began to thrust against the blonde's hand, "Move your thumb." She commanded as she arched her back.

Naomi complied and Emily let out a low throaty groan, "I need more." Naomi obliged by pushing another finger inside the redhead.

Emily leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck, suddenly Naomi cried out as the redhead bit hard into her shoulder.

Emily stared into her eyes, "I want you to look at that bruise and know that mark means you belong to me, do you understand?"

Naomi nodded.

"Say it." Emily demanded as she continued to move against the blonde.

Naomi stared back at her, "I'm totally yours, I belong to you, there will never be anyone else."

Emily's pupils dilated further and she moaned before leaning down and whispering, "Now you can fuck me."

Naomi moved them until they were lying side by side and began to move her fingers in time to the redhead's thrusts, "Please Em, I need you."

Emily entered the blonde and began to move her fingers in and out. They matched each other's pace and Naomi hungrily kissed Emily, pushing her tongue into the redhead's mouth. "Oh God Em, this feels so good."

Emily stared at her and smiled, "I love you."

"Oh fuck, I love you too. Oh Jesus Emily." The blonde replied.

Emily began to tremble, "Oh shit, I can't hold it off anymore."

It was enough to send Naomi over the edge and they came at the same time. They lay on the bed panting before Naomi turned to Emily. She reached up and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" she asked.

Emily smiled before kissing her gently on the lips, "See, I told you you'd know."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Alright I know I was a tease for making you think that Naomi had done the dirty on Emily, but it was all part of the bigger master plan. Hopefully you'll forgive me and accept this chapter of fluff as an apology.**

**The final part of the New York trip and as an author's punishment I have made Naomi look like a right tit on not one but two occasions. But hopefully it comes across as quite sweet.**

**As ever, thank you for the all the reviews and I'm really happy people are still reading and enjoying this story.**

* * *

The next morning Naomi and Emily were getting dressed after showering, they were planning to go to a local diner for breakfast before heading off to the Rockefeller Centre to go skating. Emily sighed as Naomi's work phone started to ring.

"I thought you said you were going to switch that off?" She said exasperatedly to the blonde.

Naomi shrugged, "Sorry, I thought I had but I must have forgotten." She looked at the display before continuing, "It's George, I'd better see what she wants."

Emily shook her head as Naomi answered the phone.

"Hey George, is everything ok?" Naomi asked.

She paused before responding, "I suppose so, although technically I'm on holiday today."

Another pause, "Ok if you're sure it won't take long. I'll see you in 10 minutes."

Naomi turned to Emily who was scowling at her, "Sorry baby, but I need to pop into work, it's an emergency."

"Naomi, this is so unfair. I've had to put up with being alone all week while you worked, this is supposed to be our time." Emily said.

The blonde walked over to her and kissed her, "I know but this won't take more than half an hour, George was insistent."

Emily pouted, "So George is more important to you than me?"

Naomi stroked her cheek, "Come on let's not go there again. You are more important to me than anything, I wouldn't have agreed if I thought it would impact on our plans. Why don't you head to the diner on the corner, is it the red flame? I'll meet you in there as soon as I can and then we can ice skate. I promise you I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"Ok, I am pretty hungry. But I'm warning you Naomi, you promised we could skate today so even if that means we have to queue for three hours I'm getting on that ice." Emily said.

Naomi laughed, "Fine, a promise is a promise. Even if we have to queue all day we'll skate. I'll see you in a little while."

She leaned down and kissed the redhead, who finally smiled and said, "Ok, hurry up though."

Naomi nodded as she left the room.

* * *

Emily placed her knife and fork down and gave a satisfied sigh. She checked her watch, Naomi had been gone for 30 minutes and she frowned as she hoped the blonde wouldn't be much longer.

On cue Naomi walked in through the door of the diner and sat opposite the redhead.

"See, I told you it wouldn't take long, I'll bet you've only just finished your breakfast." Naomi stated.

Emily smiled, "Actually, yes I have and very nice it was too. I'm glad you've got everything sorted, what was the problem? You must only have been in the office for about 10 minutes."

Naomi shifted in her seat and shrugged, "It was nothing really, just George over reacting. But it doesn't matter, are you ready to head off?"

Emily paused, "Are you sure you don't want to eat, it's quite demanding ice skating you know? You'll need lots of energy."

Naomi grinned, "Funnily enough since I met you my stamina has improved dramatically, I'm sure ice skating will be a walk in the park. I'm honestly not bothered about eating, I might grab a pastry and eat it on the way."

They paid the bill and set off up 5th Avenue for the short walk to the Rockefeller plaza. When they arrived Emily was pleased to see there was only a short queue. She turned excitedly to Naomi, "Look babe, we'll be on the ice in no time."

Naomi smiled, "Come on then, let's go."

They queued for about 15 minutes before getting their tickets for the rink and skate hire. They placed their bags and shoes in the cloakroom and sat down to put on their skates. Emily rose gingerly and wobbled a bit as she got used to being on blades.

"Hopefully it's like riding a bike and it'll all come back to me soon, I used to be quite good you know." The redhead said.

Naomi nodded, "I'm sure that's exactly what it will be like. Why don't you go ahead as I need to retie my boots."

Emily frowned, "If you're sure? Don't be long though, ok?"

Naomi smiled, "Honest babe, it's fine, I'll be right behind you."

Emily made her way outside and tentatively stepped on to the ice, she slipped a bit and had to grab the rail but slowly she got used to being on skates again and her confidence began to return. She let go of the rail and gently pushed off around the rink. After she had completed one circuit she began to feel bolder, she practiced her T stops and set off again, this time gathering speed as she did so. She stopped and looked around for any sign of Naomi, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. She set off again and just as she was approaching the entrance she spotted her girlfriend.

"Come on, you're not even on the ice yet." She shouted.

Naomi shrugged, "Sorry, I'll be there in a second."

Emily stopped beside the blonde and noticed she was gripping the outside of the rink for dear life. "Are you ok babe?"

Naomi turned to face her, "I'm fine." The blonde made her way onto the ice and nearly did the splits, "Fucking, fuck, fuck." She said as she flung her arms over the edge to steady herself.

Emily stared at her, "Naomi what's the matter?"

Naomi slowly turned towards her, she jumped as her legs set off in two different directions and she only just managed to stop herself falling down, "Em, I have a bit of a confession. I can't ice skate."

Emily stared at her before bursting out laughing, "You're kidding me?"

Naomi shook her head and nearly fell again. "Bollocks, why can't I just stay still?"

Emily covered her mouth to dampen the snort of laughter that was threatening to escape, "Why didn't you say?"

Finally Naomi managed to turn herself so she was facing the redhead, "Usual reason, didn't want to ruin the perfect image you have of me."

Emily snorted, "Oh baby, I think it's a bit late for that. You look like bambi." She was unable to control herself anymore and doubled over with laughter.

"This isn't fucking funny Emily, I could seriously hurt myself." The blonde said.

Emily coughed, "I'm sorry, you're right. Would you like me to help you get round?"

Naomi nodded.

Emily held out her hand for the blonde to take and was surprised when Naomi looked at her like she was mad.

"Are you fucking joking? I'm not letting go of the side." Naomi snapped.

"Ok then I'll skate beside you until you get more confident." Emily stated.

They set off at a snail's pace, Naomi wasn't so much skating as lurching from one point to another, all the time she retained her grip on the side of the rink. Emily gave her a few pointers about how place her feet and stand so she didn't wobble so much. After some time the blonde was able to stand upright and let go of the side, she gripped Emily's hand tight with one hand while keeping hold of the rail with the other. Naomi still wasn't really skating, she was rigid as Emily effectively pulled her along slowly.

"Naomi, relax a bit, then you won't wobble so much." Emily offered.

Naomi took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles, almost immediately her left foot slid away from her and when she tried to correct it by moving her right leg she ended up falling on her arse on the ice. She glared at the redhead, who was trying not to laugh, "Why didn't you stop me?"

Emily smiled, "Sorry babe, you had too much momentum, we'd have both fallen if I'd tried."

"Charming, that's just fucking perfect. Save your own bloody skin but don't worry about me crashing down onto the ice making a total tit of myself. That's the last time I listen to you." Naomi spat at her.

Emily cleared her throat and held out her hand, "Come on let's try again."

The blonde grabbed her hand and gingerly raised herself up again. They set off slowly and this time Naomi relaxed more until she was able to very slightly shuffle her feet to propel her forwards.

She turned to Emily with a smile, "I'm getting the hang of this now."

Emily nodded, "You're doing really well. Do you think you can try on your own, I mean you can still hold the rail but without me helping?"

Naomi let go of her hand and pulled herself along using the railing, she was able to keep her feet steady and glide along the ice. She began to pick up speed and started to feel more confident as she continued to keep her balance. She loosened her grip on the railing and began to move around the rink, after a while she pushed herself away from the railing and finally let go completely. She glided off and couldn't hide her pleasure at the fact she was skating on her own.

Meanwhile Emily had taken out her phone and was videoing the blonde as she followed behind her. She saw Naomi increase her speed again and started to worry slightly.

"Baby, do you know how to stop?" she called.

Naomi called back, "It's fine, this is a piece of cake, how hard can stopping be?"

Emily sighed, "Naomi please be careful, you're actually going quite fast now."

"Thanks Mum, but I can handle myself." Naomi called back as she pushed forward again.

Emily rolled her eyes before saying to herself, "Fine, be like that but there is such a thing as pride before a fall." She continued with her video and was surprised as Naomi managed to turn her skates slightly so she went in a large circle and came towards her, a massive grin on her face.

"This is brilliant." She called out as she closed in on the redhead.

Emily smiled at her, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Her smile soon disappeared as she realised the blonde was going to shoot past her, "Naomi, slow down."

Naomi laughed, "Stop worrying so much, I'll be fine."

Suddenly the edge of the rink was looming towards her and she realised that she was going faster than she thought. Naomi started to panic and she tried to copy the stop she'd seen Emily perform. It had looked easy but Naomi found out pretty quickly it wasn't. One of her skates jammed into the ice and she tripped. Her arms and legs went like windmills and she tumbled onto the ice, landing on her back. As she lay there she could hear Emily howling with laughter a short distance away.

Right you cow, she thought, let's see how funny you find it when you think I've really hurt myself.

She lay there motionless and felt the redhead skate up to her, "Oh babe, that was one of the funniest things I've ever seen, it was like something out of a cartoon. I'm so glad I got it on video."

Naomi didn't move a muscle.

Emily paused, "Come on Naoms, get up."

Still the blonde lay there.

"Naomi, please get up you're starting to worry me." Emily said with obvious concern.

The redhead kneeled beside her and stroked her cheek, "Oh God, Naomi I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were hurt. Her voice caught "Please be ok."

The redhead jumped as Naomi reached out and pulled her down onto the ice.

"Not quite so funny now is it?" Naomi said moving on top of the redhead.

"You fucking cow, I was really worried." Emily stated.

Naomi kissed her, "Well that'll teach you to laugh at me when I fall over, no matter how funny it must have looked. That video goes no further than the two of us ok? I'm not having my image ruined."

Emily smiled, "Ok, I mean who has ever heard of an ice maiden who can't skate?"

"Come on this is too wet and cold." Naomi said sitting up. They both got up and made their way around the rink again, this time Naomi went a lot slower and used the edge of the rink to stop when she needed to.

As they approached the entrance the blonde said, "Right, that's enough ice for me for one day, I'm freezing and getting off."

Emily's face fell, "Ok, I'll come too."

"Baby, you stay on. I don't mind watching from the side. You can enjoy yourself without having to worry about looking after me." Naomi said.

Emily smiled at her, "Are you sure?"

Naomi nodded and made her way off the ice. She stood watching Emily glide around the rink, the redhead was actually a very good skater. She was able to skate forwards and backwards and as she found her feet again she tried some small jumps and turns. The blonde couldn't help smiling as Emily whizzed past with a look of pure joy on her face. After about 15 minutes she left the ice with a massive grin on her face.

"Oh baby, thank you so much for doing this. I've always wanted to skate here." Emily said.

Naomi smiled, "It's fine, I enjoyed myself."

Emily kissed her, "I know you did eventually, but it still means a lot that you were prepared to do something so far out of your comfort zone for me."

"Emily, it was worth all the pain and cold just to see the look on your face. I love you. I'd do anything to make you happy, no matter how much of a tit I make of myself." Naomi said simply.

The redhead sighed, "I know you would, that's why I love you so much."

"Speaking of feeling like a tit, how do you fancy going on a horse and carriage ride?" Naomi asked.

Emily flung her arms around the blonde, "Oh that would be wonderful."

* * *

They handed their skates back in and picked up their things before heading towards Central Park.

"Come on then, let me see it." Naomi said.

Emily smiled and handed her the phone. Naomi watched the video back with a stony look on her face. When she reached the end she turned to the redhead who had tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

"I mean it Emily, no one apart from us gets to see this." Naomi said.

Emily nodded before her laughter erupted again, "I promise."

Naomi stared at her before burying her head in her hands and laughing, "I've never been so embarrassed in all my life, and that's saying something."

They reached the carriages and after a short wait they climbed in and set off around the park. Naomi covered them both with blankets and put her arm around Emily who snuggled in with her head resting on the blonde's chest. They huddled together watching the park go by. Suddenly Emily sighed.

Naomi put her hand under the redhead's chin and tipped up her head, "What is it baby?"

Emily smiled, "Nothing I'm just happy, being here with you."

Naomi leaned down and kissed her, "Me too, and I'm not even as embarrassed as I thought, this is quite romantic really."

"See, I told you it wasn't cheesy." Emily stated.

They continued the journey in silence until Naomi's phone rang.

Emily tutted, "Is that your work mobile again?"

Naomi shook her head, "I left it at the hotel. It's my personal one." She found her phone and saw it was Cook calling.

"I wonder what he wants, he hardly ever phones me." Naomi said as she answered the phone.

"_Alright Blondie? I've got a bit of a dilemma and I need some advice." Cook said_

Naomi looked at Emily and shrugged, "What sort of dilemma?"

"_Well, I've cheated on Katie and I thought you might be able to help me work out the best way to tell her. I don't want to lose her but I couldn't help myself." Cook said_

Naomi gasped, "What do you mean you've cheated on Katie, she's going to kill you."

Emily sat up and hissed, "Give me that phone."

Naomi shushed her "So what happened?"

_Cook sighed, "Well I was at Uncle Keith's last night and there was this new fit barmaid, I mean really hot. So I bought a drink and our hands brushed when she gave me my change."_

Naomi looked confused, "And then what happened?"

"_Nothing else happened. I mean that's cheating right Naomikins, in your world?" He suddenly burst out laughing._

Naomi narrowed her eyes and she could hear the others laughing in the background, "Oh ha fucking ha. That's really funny, let's all take the piss out of Naomi."

_Effy came on the phone, "Naoms, I've cheated on Freds, someone banged into me in the street yesterday. How can I ever tell him?"_

"Oh go fuck yourself Eff, I bet this was your idea." Naomi said sulkily.

"_Of course it was my idea, you don't think Cook thought of it do you? replied the brunette._

"Oh fucking grow up, all of you." She hung up.

Emily looked at her quizzically, "What was that all about?"

Naomi sighed, "They thought it would be amusing to phone me and tell me they'd cheated on each other because someone banged into them in the street or they brushed hands with a stranger."

Emily burst out laughing, "That is quite funny."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Not really, I'm never going to live this down am I? How much longer do you think it will go on for?

Emily paused, "Well the piss taking is generally in proportion to how much of a twat you've been, so I'd say a while yet."

Naomi sighed, "With friends like that, who the hell needs enemies?"

* * *

After the carriage ride they'd gone to the Grand Central Oyster Bar for lunch. They ate a variety of fresh oysters and rounded the meal off with a bloody mary oyster shooter. They'd then got a cab to the Guggenheim Museum and stood admiring the building before going in. Once inside they purchased a City Pass, which covered most of the attractions they wanted to see over the next few days and also allowed them to jump the queues. They hadn't stayed too long as they both agreed that although the building was fantastic they didn't like the modern art that much.

After that they walked to the Met and had spent hours looking around the different displays and sections. They'd stopped for coffee and cakes in the cafe before carrying on their tour. Both Naomi and Emily loved it in there and could have stayed longer but the redhead's stomach began to rumble so they decided to leave and get something to eat. In the end they found a local cafe/ bistro and they had homemade pasta and a bottle of wine before heading back to the hotel.

They arrived back in their room, tired from all of the walking they'd done.

"I might have a bath, would you care to join me?" Emily asked Naomi.

Naomi smiled, "Of course, although I doubt it will live up to the last bath we shared."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"You know, I think it might be." The blonde replied with a grin. Just then her phone rang, she checked the caller id and saw it was George. She answered with a shrug at the redhead.

There was a pause as George spoke before Naomi replied, "I'll check what Em wants to do, although we're both pretty knackered."

She covered the phone and turned to Emily, "George wants to know if we fancy going to her friend's bar?"

"I don't mind, it might be nice to see a bit of the real city rather than just the touristy bits." Emily replied.

Naomi smiled at her, "Are you sure? I mean you're ok going out with George?"

Emily nodded, "Of course I am, we got on pretty well at dinner yesterday, she seems nice, well apart from the whole 'kissing my girlfriend' thing."

Naomi returned to the call, "Thanks George we'd love to come. Let me have the address and we'll see you there soon."

The blonde wrote down the location of the bar which was in SoHo and ended the call. She turned to Emily and sighed, "I guess the bath will have to wait."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "It's only on hold, not off the agenda completely."

They got a cab outside the hotel and gave the driver the address, Emily stared in wonder as famous landmarks passed them by. They reached the building and entered it looking for George as they went. She was over by the bar and gave them a wave when she spotted them.

"Hey you two, glad you could make it. This is my friend Daniela, she owns this place. This is Naomi and Emily." George did the introductions.

They both smiled and said hello to the dark haired Latina woman behind the bar. Emily glanced around at the decor, there were plenty of sofas and bean bags dotted around and the DJ was warming up with some chill out music.

"I really like what you've done with the bar Daniela, it's got a really nice atmosphere." The redhead said.

"Please call me Dani, everyone else does. Thanks a lot, it's my baby." she replied with a smile. "What can I get you both to drink, on the house of course."

Naomi looked at Emily, "I don't really fancy any more wine do you?"

Emily shook her head, "I'll probably move on to spirits, I'll have a vodka and cranberry juice please if you have it."

The dark haired woman nodded, "Comin' right up. Naomi how about you?"

Naomi paused, "I'll have a vodka and red bull please."

Emily gave her a look, which didn't go unnoticed by George. "Oh, I don't think that was a popular choice."

The blonde stared at Emily innocently, "What?"

"You're having two of those max, ok? I'm not spending the evening with hyper Naomi, she's a total pain in the arse." Emily said with a warning note in her voice.

Naomi smiled and kissed her, "Yes dear."

They got their drinks and Emily took a sip of hers before turning to George, "So is this typical of the music for tonight?"

George shook her head, "No it's just the warm up DJ. You're in for a real treat later, it's karaoke night until 10 and then it's a bit more housey after that."

Naomi groaned at the mention of karaoke, "Em, you have to stop me this time ok? I can't take the humiliation again."

Emily shook her head, "Babe, I try to stop you every time but you tell me I'm being boring or worse. George, Dani, you can act as witnesses."

George laughed, "I would never have had you down as a karaoke fan."

Naomi shook her head, "I'm not, I just get possessed when I have a few drinks and can't stop myself. In my head I sound like Lady GaGa or Katy Perry."

Emily smiled, "When in fact she's closer to next door's cat."

Naomi elbowed her, "I'm not that bad, I can sing a bit."

Emily turned to George, "You'll be able to judge for yourself later."

* * *

For the second time that day Emily found herself videoing Naomi as she humiliated herself. The blonde was in front of the karaoke machine singing Bruno Mars to Emily and she was out of tune, although not badly, well not by her standards anyway.

Emily shook her head as the blonde's voice carried across the bar.

_She's so beautiful, _

_And I tell her every day_

"It's true, I do, don't I Em?" Naomi asked the redhead.

Emily smiled and nodded at her.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

"She is perfect." Naomi said to the rest of the bar.

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I saaaaaaaaay_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile

_Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

"You are baby, totally amazing, I love you." Naomi said to Emily.

George stood staring at her in horror, "I don't think I'd have believed this if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Is that really the same woman I've been working with all week?"

Emily stopped videoing and laughed, "I'm afraid so, by day bad assed professional woman, by night obsessed karaoke freak with no sense of shame. You wait, she'll come back over here when she's finished and try to blame me."

George shook her head, "I won't let her get away with that, you tried to stop her but she told you to fuck off and stop being a funsponge."

Emily smiled as she pressed the send button on her phone, "It doesn't matter how many witnesses there are, she'll still try to say it was my fault. So George, what's the deal with you and Dani?"

George shook her head, "We slept together once but decided we were better off as friends."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Really, that's interesting. So is there anyone else on the scene, apart from my girlfriend of course?"

George blushed and stared at Emily, the redhead was smiling and there didn't seem to be any venom in her words, "Not really, my last girlfriend, and I use the term loosely, was a total psycho. We were together for two months and she couldn't handle it when I broke it off, she followed me everywhere. I thought I was going to have to go to the cops."

She paused before continuing, "Emily, about Naomi. I really am sorry I kissed her, I would never have dreamed of doing it if I'd seen you together, which isn't an excuse, I know."

Emily shrugged, "No permanent damage done, although I felt like killing you at the time."

"I'm really not that kind of person though, you know who makes a move on someone else's girlfriend. I don't know why I did it." George said with a confused look.

The redhead smiled and looked over to where Naomi was still belting out her song, "Well, apart from right now, she is totally irresistible. But I think you just both enjoyed working together and it got a bit out of hand."

George nodded, "I guess so, I'm so used to having to work alone I suppose it made a change to be part of a team, and a good one at that. Christ listen to me, I kissed your girlfriend and here you are giving me therapy about it."

Emily laughed, "It's a bad habit of mine, being very understanding. Although you can see I've had a lot of practice." She said nodding over to Naomi, who had now finished singing and was milking the applause.

She leaned over and pulled the brunette into a hug, "Don't beat yourself up over it ok?"

Naomi arrived back at the table to find the two of them hugging, "Hey, hands off she's mine."

Emily turned to her, "Which one of us were you talking to?"

Naomi sat next to her on the sofa and kissed her, "Ha fucking ha."

"So I guess it's good you have a day job after that performance?" George said smiling.

Naomi groaned, "This is all your fault Em. How bad was it?"

Emily laughed, "See I told you I'd get the blame. I've seen you do worse, but it wasn't that great babe."

Suddenly Naomi noticed Emily's phone on the table, "Em, please tell me you didn't video it."

Emily bit her lip, trying not to laugh, "As if I would. Just like I almost certainly wouldn't have sent it to any of our friends either."

Naomi squinted at her, "Bitch. You didn't send the other video did you?"

Emily shook her head, "I promised."

"What other video?" George asked.

Emily smiled, "I can't show you, but let's just say that Naomi had a bit of trouble on the ice today."

George clapped her hands, "Oh come on I have to see this, please Naomi."

The blonde sighed, "Ok, but I warn you if you laugh too much I'll take out a grievance against you for sexual harassment."

"Oohhh, it's that bad is it? Gimme, gimme." George said reaching out for the phone.

She watched the video of Naomi skating and turned to the blonde when it was finished. "Based on all the evidence I'm starting to reassess my opinion of you, I thought you were far more sophisticated than you clearly are."

Naomi sighed, "Like I said, something odd happens to me when Em is around. I turn from being this cool, strong woman into a blathering idiot. Thanks for not laughing by the way."

The blonde paused as George's body began to shake, she stared at the brunette who was now doubled over.

"Jesus Christ Naomi, that is one of the funniest things I've ever seen. I mean it's like something out of 'Home Alone'." George said breathlessly between her snorts of laughter.

Emily laughed, "You're right, that's exactly what it was like, which is quite fitting as we're in New York."

Naomi stared at the two of them, "Really? Ganging up on me now? You can both fuck off."

Emily pulled her into a kiss, "Oh babe, come on it's ok to make a fool of yourself sometimes. I think it's sweet."

Naomi bit her lip, "I'd only make a fool of myself for you, no one else."

Emily nodded, "I know baby, and I am very grateful you went skating at all."

The blonde raised her eyebrow, "How grateful?"

Emily smiled as she leaned over and whispered into the blonde's ear, "If you have some patience, I'll show you exactly how grateful I am when we get back to the hotel."

Naomi shivered and she rose from her seat, grabbing the redhead's hand as she did so "Em, you know I have no patience at all, especially where you're concerned. Bathroom?"

Emily giggled, "Bathroom it is then. See you later George."

* * *

George watched the two of them make their way across the bar as she walked back over to Dani.

"Where are Naomi & Emily?" the Latina asked.

George shook her head, "I'm not totally sure but I think they've gone to have sex in the bathroom."

Dani laughed, "Jesus, I remember relationships like that. These days I'm lucky to get anyone in my bed, let alone be with someone who wants me so much we have to fuck in public. What went wrong?"

George sighed, "I think it's called growing up."

"How fucking boring is that?" Dani said with a snort.

George slumped on a chair, "I want to have some of that passion in my life, I want someone to not be able to control themselves around me."

The Latina raised her eyebrow, "Listen George, careful what you wish for ok? I mean Daisy couldn't control herself around you, the only problem was she turned out to be a bunny boiler."

"I know, but I'm sick of drifting from meaningless fling to meaningless fling, I want something more." George replied.

Dani smiled, "Is that why you kissed Naomi?"

George shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. It was just nice to enjoy spending time with someone who felt like my equal, you know who wasn't a stalker or axe murderer."

"But who was unfortunately, most definitely, off limits. Come on, you've seen the two of them together, even if you wanted to, which I know you don't, you couldn't get between them. They're tight." The raven haired woman replied.

George sighed, "I know they are, and you're right I would never want to get between them. They're obviously meant for each other. It doesn't stop me feeling envious though does it?"

Dani laughed, "Babe, maybe this is the wakeup call you need. It sounds like it's time you started looking at potential relationships as longer term things and not ruling people out."

George stared at her, "When do I rule people out?"

"How long have you got? Remember the girl with the head too big for her body? Or the one with the 'funny' nails? Or the one with the freakish big toe? I could go on but you get the picture." Dani stated.

The brunette tutted, "Ok I admit I come up with some weird excuses sometimes, but basically none of those women were proper girlfriend material."

"And what about me?" the Latina asked shyly.

George stared at her, "Daniela, what do you mean? You're my best friend, we agreed to leave it at that after we slept together. You said it was a drunken mistake."

"I only said that because you seemed so horrified it had happened." Dani said simply.

George blushed, "I didn't want to lose your friendship, I was scared in case you regretted it and didn't want to see me again."

"George, how could you be such an idiot? I didn't regret it at all; I was, no I am, desperate for it to happen again. It was the best night of my life." Dani stated.

George smiled at her shyly, "Really? Mine too. So you're saying we could have been together all this time if we'd been a bit more honest with each other?"

Dani nodded and leaned over to kiss the brunette, "We still can, if you want to?"

At that point Emily and Naomi returned from the bathroom, the redhead squealed as they approached the pair and nudged Naomi, "See I told you, that's $20 you owe me. I knew I was right about those two."

Naomi laughed, "Alright, there's no need to be so smug, you were right and I was wrong. It's not my fault if I take everything at face value."

"So it looks like you two have been busy while we've been away." Naomi said with a smile.

George blushed, "You don't look that surprised."

Naomi shook her head, "Em spotted it a mile off when we first got here. In fact you've just cost me $20, because I believed you when you said you were just friends. I'm far too trusting."

Emily laughed, "No you're just dense when it comes to noticing things like that."

Naomi grabbed her round the waist, "What have I told you about being cheeky? Don't make me punish you."

Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her, "Promises, promises, Naomi. Come on let's dance and leave these two alone for a bit."

Naomi smiled at Dani, "I can thoroughly recommend the bathroom."

Dani smiled before taking George's hand, she held up a set of keys, "I have an office, with a sofa."

Emily pouted, "Great, you could have told us that before."

Naomi leaned down and kissed her, "Come on Em, you know you love it when you think we might get caught. Where's the thrill in a locked office on a boring sofa?"

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Is that another challenge? Because if it is I can think of plenty of ways a sofa can be exciting."

"Oh Jesus Em, you're going to be the death of me, do you know that?" Naomi said dragging the redhead to the dance floor.

* * *

The next morning Naomi woke with a jolt as Emily pulled open the curtains, "Rise and shine, you've had a long enough lie in and we've got a lot to fit in today."

"Fucking hell Em, talk about a rude awakening. God I feel like shit." The blonde said.

Emily shrugged, "I warned you not to have those last vodkas but as normal you totally ignored me."

Naomi shifted slightly, "Are you cross with me for some reason?"

Emily sat on the bed, "I'm not cross, but I don't want the usual 'Em why did you let me drink so much' bollocks. I am not responsible for anything that happened last night, you are an adult who is in control of your own decisions. Are we clear?"

Naomi stared at her strangely, "Ok, it was my decision to have the drinks."

"I mean it Naomi, it's not just the drinks. I'm not to blame for any of it." Emily said firmly.

Naomi looked confused, "Any of what?"

Emily smiled, "You really don't remember do you? You obviously appeared far more sober than you were."

Naomi shook her head, "Please Em, just tell me what you're going on about."

Emily pulled back the covers and Naomi noticed she had a bandage covering part of the left side of her chest, "What the friggidy fuck is that? Did I hurt myself last night?"

Emily shook her head, "Not exactly, although it did look painful."

Naomi tentatively peeled back the bandage and gasped as she saw what was underneath, "Fucking hell, a tattoo? Are you shitting me?"

"Sorry babe, I tried to talk you out of it but you were adamant. I said you should see how you felt in the morning." Emily said.

Naomi sat up, "This is outrageous, can you remember the name of the place where I had it done? They shouldn't be allowed to do something like this when people are too drunk to know what they're doing. I'm going to sue the arse off them."

Emily placed a hand on her arm, "Baby, you practically threatened the guy when he asked you if you were sure. They made you sign a disclaimer stating that you were fully aware of what you were doing and the tattoo parlour had no liability at all."

Naomi snorted, "Well that can't be worth anything, I was fucking drunk for Christ's sake."

She took another look at the tattoo, it was a red heart with a lock and chain around it, underneath there was a banner with some writing in it. "I can't even read the stupid writing" she wailed at the redhead.

Emily lifted her chin, "You insisted on a heart right above where yours is. The writing says 'Property of Emily Fitch' you said you wanted me to look at it and always know that I had captured your heart and that you belonged to me."

Naomi calmed down, "Really? I said that?"

Emily nodded.

Naomi smiled, "I'm far more romantic than I thought. Do you like it?"

Emily reached out and gently stroked the heart, "I love it, I think it's sexy."

Naomi leaned forward and pushed Emily down onto the bed before kissing her, "Well then I'm glad I had it done."

* * *

Later that morning they were on a Q line train headed for Coney Island, they knew it would be closed but still wanted to see it. It took them about 50 minutes to get there and they exited the station and saw Nathan's famous hotdog restaurant.

"Do you want to get one to eat while we walk down to the beach?" Naomi asked.

Emily nodded, "It seems rude not to, after all this is the original restaurant."

They walked down the main road eating their hotdogs and saw an enormous billboard on the side of the building. It was counting down to the next hotdog eating contest which was held each 4th July, and Emily almost choked when she saw this year's winner had eaten 54 hotdogs and buns in 10 minutes.

"Jesus Christ, it's almost taking me that long to eat this one." She said shaking her head.

They walked along the boardwalk and saw all the rides along the beach. Suddenly Naomi started to giggle. Emily turned to her, "What's so funny?"

Naomi pointed to one of the signs, "You have to get a photo of that."

Emily looked to where she was pointing and burst out laughing as she saw it was a paintball attraction called 'shoot the freak'.

It was a beautiful, clear day so they wandered along the beach hand in hand before dipping their toes in the water.

"Jesus it's freezing," Emily said removing her foot almost immediately.

Naomi laughed, "What were you expecting the Atlantic to be like in winter Em?"

They agreed it had been worth a visit but there wasn't much point in hanging around too long as it was out of season, "Maybe we'll come back in the summer next time?" Naomi had ventured.

Emily smiled at her, "I'd like that. Where to now Caruthers?"

Naomi shrugged, "We should go to see that cemetery and then maybe grab something to eat at the steakhouse Artie recommended."

Emily consulted her notebook and her map, "Right , we can get the train back to the cemetery and the restaurant is within walking distance from there."

They arrived at the Green-Wood cemetery and picked up an information leaflet which showed some of the famous graves and mausoleums. They walked around for what seemed like ages but still hadn't managed to find everything.

At one point Naomi stopped, "Em, doesn't this feel really familiar?"

Emily nodded, "I think we've just walked round in a circle."

The redhead groaned as they found themselves at the big lake once more. "I mean this is really peaceful and pretty, but I'm not sure we needed to see it three times."

Eventually they admitted defeat and walked up one of the hills. When they reached the top they could finally see how big the place was. "Christ, no wonder we kept getting lost." Emily said with a sigh.

Naomi turned her around, "But that view is worth it, especially given how clear it is today."

Emily smiled as they looked back across to Manhattan, "It's lovely."

Naomi grabbed her hand, "Come on you, I'm starving. Lead the way to the steaks."

They agreed after lunch, when they were on their way back to Manhattan, that the food at the restaurant had been pretty amazing and Naomi vowed to thank Artie, "We'd have never gone in there without his recommendation."

Next stop was the American Museum of Natural History and the planetarium. Emily's eyes sparkled, "This is where Ross is supposed to work in Friends."

Naomi smiled at her indulgently, "Babe, you do realise most of it was filmed on a set in L.A. don't you?"

"I don't care, I still think it's cool." The redhead answered.

Their final activity of the day was to go on a bus night tour of Manhattan, Emily rarely stopped taking photos of all the bridges and buildings that were lit up. Naomi made a note to make sure they vetted the pictures before showing them to other people, she could hear Effy's bored voice now, if the brunette was forced to sit through thousands of holiday snaps.

They arrived back at the hotel exhausted and collapsed onto the bed. They ordered room service and could barely keep their eyes open long enough to eat it. They lay in bed and Emily sighed contentedly, "So it's the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island and Ground Zero tomorrow. At the rate we're going I'll need another holiday to get over this one."

Naomi hugged her tight, "Actually Em, there's one more thing we're going to do. I booked it as a surprise when I got back to work on Thursday."

The redhead stirred, "What sort of surprise?"

Naomi laughed, "I can't tell you that, otherwise it won't be a surprise. But you'll like it, at least I hope you will."

Emily shrugged, "Ok, I'll have to wait and see. To be honest I'm so tired right now I don't have the energy to force it out of you."

Naomi smiled and kissed her, "Good. Now go to sleep. I love you."

"Hmmm, love you too." Said Emily before gentle snores started coming from her mouth.

* * *

The next morning, Naomi took hold of Emily's hand as they were about to leave the hotel. "So are you ready for your surprise?"

Emily nodded, "I've been racking my brains but I can't think what you've got planned."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Let's not go over this again Em, that's the point of a surprise. Chill out and go with the flow."

Emily snorted, "Sometimes I really don't think you know me at all."

Naomi smiled at her and hailed a cab. She leaned in and gave the driver an address making sure Emily didn't hear. They set off through the traffic and headed downtown. They arrived at Battery Park and got out. Emily went to go towards the ferry terminal but the blonde took her hand and pulled her away.

Emily looked confused, "Aren't we here to go to see the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island?"

Naomi smiled, "We'll go on the ferry later, but first I thought you might like to take a short journey."

Emily followed her and grew increasingly confused as they walked down the street past most of the ferries. "Naomi, where are we going, we've missed most of the port."

Naomi turned to her, "Patience Em, you'll see just follow me ok?"

They arrived at Pier 6 and Emily suddenly understood, it was a heliport. She turned to Naomi, "Seriously, we're going on a helicopter tour?"

Naomi nodded, "I tried to get us tickets to go up into the crown of the Statue but they sell out really quickly, so I thought you might like a closer view."

Emily stared at her, "But babe, you don't like flying. A helicopter is going to be worse than a plane."

Naomi took a deep breath, "I know, which is why I booked the 15 minute tour. I thought you'd be pleased."

Emily stroked her cheek, "Naomi, it's a wonderful thought honestly, but I don't want to put you through 15 minutes of hell just so I can see the Statue of Liberty up close."

The blonde's face fell, "I'm not sure I can get a refund now. I'm sorry, I was trying to do something nice for you. Shock horror, Campbell gets it wrong again."

Emily sighed, "No I'm sorry, I'm being such an ungrateful bitch. If you're sure you'll be ok with it I'd love to go on the tour."

Naomi smiled weakly, "I felt a lot braver on Thursday when I booked it. But I want us to do this, I don't want you to miss out because I'm a wimp."

Emily took her hand, "Come on then, I'll look after you, but if you get scared you have to let me know."

Naomi nodded, "Don't worry, I will."

The blonde handed in their reservation and within a few minutes they were seated in the helicopter waiting for the journey to start. Naomi had a tight grip on Emily's hand and she squeezed it as the rotors began. The helicopter took off and Naomi jumped slightly as they headed out towards the Statue of Liberty. They circled around it a few times and it felt like they were almost close enough to touch it. They flew over Ellis island before heading back over Manhattan where they passed the Chrysler Building and the Empire State. Finally they headed back downtown and saw Ground Zero and the financial district.

At various points Naomi glanced over to the redhead and smiled as she saw the look on her face. This was totally worth it just to see that expression, she thought. They landed and got out of the helicopter and the redhead threw her arms around the blonde.

"Thank you so much, that was amazing." Emily said.

Naomi smiled before gently kissing her, "You're welcome. It wasn't actually that bad, although I am pleased to be back on the ground."

They were interrupted by Naomi's phone ringing. It was George.

"Hey George, how's things?" Naomi said. She paused and nodded as the brunette spoke.

"Well, we've got Ellis Island and Ground Zero to visit yet but we could meet up after that." Naomi answered looking to the redhead for confirmation, Emily nodded.

"Ok we'll see you there later, no don't worry I'm sure we can find it." Naomi said as she hung up.

Emily looked at her expectantly, "So what are we doing?"

"George and Dani are going to a bar called Cubbyhole, apparently they do really good bloody mary's on a Sunday and we can all hang out." Naomi replied.

Emily smiled, "Sounds like a great day to me, touristy things first and then meeting up with friends in the evening. We will have time to eat at some point though won't we?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Yes Emily, we'll have plenty of time for food. I don't have that much of a death wish."

* * *

Later that day they walked in to the bar and spotted George and Dani playing pool. Emily looked up and saw that there were hundreds of things like Chinese lanterns and model airplanes hanging from the ceiling. They made their way through the crowd and hugged each other hello.

"Hi, I'm sorry we're later than we said. We spent hours on Ellis Island. Honestly I didn't think it would be so fascinating. All of those peoples' stories about arriving in the country full of hope and dreams, it was brilliant." Emily said her eyes shining.

Dani nodded, "It's an amazing museum isn't it? I love the way it takes you around each of the sections like you were an immigrant arriving, you get such a feel for what it must have been like. Although the feeling is a bit too real if you go in the summer months, you really feel like cattle being herded then."

George looked over at Naomi who was quiet, "Everything ok Naomi?"

The blonde nodded, "We went to the Ground Zero Museum Workshop too. I remember it obviously but even though the UK news at the time made you think you understood the magnitude of what happened on 9/11 I don't think the true scale of it hit me until today. Just hearing some of the stories of how people coped in the aftermath, it really restores your faith in the human race. I suppose I didn't expect it to have such an impact, you hear so much about it you can get desensitised I think, but this really brought it home."

Emily put her arm around Naomi, "Babe, don't, we'll both be in tears again."

George smiled at her, "It's really moving isn't it. I like the fact that it's not sensationalist, just real people telling real stories."

Naomi smiled weakly and sniffed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down, I'll be ok in a while."

"Can I get you both a drink? I'd recommend the bloody mary." Dani asked.

"That would be great, I'll come and help you." Emily replied.

They made their way to the bar and Naomi and George sat down at a table. "You ok yet hun?" George asked gently.

Naomi sighed, "I just kept thinking what if that was Emily. Honestly George, I'm not sure how people did it. I don't think I could carry on if anything ever happened to her."

George shrugged, "I suppose you find the strength from somewhere, as those photos and stories testify. You know Short & Milner had offices in one of the towers? It was before my time but there are a few people who were there. Obviously when they talk about it they are upset but you know what? Most of them are defiant, I think the whole city was really."

Naomi exhaled and shook herself, "Right, no more indulgence, it's our last evening and I want to enjoy myself and more importantly I want Em to have a good time too."

She looked over to where Emily and Dani stood chatting easily and laughing, "They seem to be getting on well."

George smiled, "They do, which is cool because we can all spend time together. I didn't get a chance to ask you on Friday night but did you get everything sorted out that you needed to in the morning?"

Naomi smiled, "Yeah, it was all fine. Thanks for your help by the way. If there's anything I can do to return the favour let me know."

George laughed "Naomi, that was supposed to be my way of saying sorry for nearly ruining things between you and Emily, I'm not sure it needs a return favour. Besides, I already have enough to thank you for."

"What do you mean?" Naomi said with a puzzled look.

George stared over at Dani, "For making me realise that what I was looking for was right under my nose all along and giving me the courage to be brave enough to admit it. If I hadn't seen you and Emily together I doubt I would have been in the frame of mind to tell Dani I was looking for something more serious. If she hadn't seen you guys, I doubt she'd have ever asked me why I turned her down. We'd have carried on as we were, secretly in love with each other but too scared to do anything about it in case the other one didn't feel the same way."

Naomi smiled, "So it's true love then?"

George nodded, "Has been for years, we were too blind to see it."

Naomi shrugged, "I was like that with Emily in the beginning. It was love at first sight but I spent a long time denying it, mostly to myself. I was scared shitless she was going to hurt me but eventually I came to my senses and took the plunge. Now I know there's no better feeling in the world than loving someone and having them love you back."

George raised her eyebrow, "You're quite the romantic at heart aren't you?"

Before the blonde could answer Emily and Dani came back to the table with the drinks. "So what shall we toast to?" Emily asked smiling at Naomi.

George looked at Dani, "Old friends, new friends, romance and true love."

They all raised their glasses and chinked them together before taking a sip of their drinks.

* * *

The next evening they sat on the plane home, that day they'd managed to go up the Empire State before meeting George and Dani for lunch. George had insisted Artie drive them back to the airport and it was nice to be able to thank him in person for all of his tips and help. They had just finished their dinner and were sitting back enjoying the last of their wine.

"So Em, do I need to organise another economy meal for you or was that ok?" Naomi asked with a smile.

Emily rubbed her stomach, "No baby, that was delicious. I'm stuffed and couldn't eat another thing."

Naomi gasped in mock horror, "Surely the famous hollow legs aren't full?"

Emily smiled at her, "I think they might be, well for a while at least."

"So Em, how did you enjoy our first trip to New York?" the blonde asked.

Emily thought for a minute, "It was ok I suppose."

Naomi reached over and prodded her, "Hey, you cheeky cow. I seriously hope it was better than ok."

Emily looked at her, "Of course it was you idiot. It was totally amazing, I loved every minute of it, well apart from the whole George episode."

Naomi's face clouded over, "I'm sorry if that spoilt it for you, I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was babe, I had the time of my life. Honestly Naomi, it was wonderful, thank you." Emily said with a smile.

"You're welcome. So do you want to watch a film or something now?" the blonde asked.

Emily shrugged, "We could do. I'm definitely getting a duvet either way because it was so comfortable last time."

After their dinner dishes had been cleared and Emily had her duvet Naomi yawned and raised the privacy screen. She turned to the redhead, "So what so you fancy watching? I'll let you choose."

Emily smiled at her, "Actually Naoms, I was hoping we might do something else."

"Oh sorry babe, did you want to sleep?" Naomi asked as she saw the redhead had reclined her seat fully.

Emily shook her head, "No, I thought we might do something together."

Naomi looked confused until Emily raised her duvet and beckoned her over.

Naomi smiled as she finally understood what the redhead meant. She climbed in beside Emily and gently kissed her, "I see, well that certainly beats any plans I had for the rest of the flight."

Emily grinned before moving on top of Naomi, "I thought it might."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, it was a combination of work, play and starting another story. **

**But anyway the wait is over and this is the next chapter which I hope is worth it. Chapter 42 is about a third written so I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**A big thank you to all who are reading, alerting and reviewing. **

* * *

Naomi sat at her desk and stared at the photo frame, it was a picture of her and Emily in New York that the redhead had given her for Christmas. She sighed, their trip was only a couple of months ago but it felt like a lifetime. Since their return Naomi had been working pretty much non-stop to try to get all of the accounts back on track. Emily was very understanding but Naomi knew the fact that she had practically forgotten what a weekend was irritated the redhead.

Her in-box pinged and she rolled her eyes, "I wonder who wants something sorting out now." She stopped and smiled when she saw it was from Emily.

_Hey there, how is my beautiful workaholic girlfriend today? I woke up alone again and I missed you. Don't forget we've got a date tonight, you'd better not be late. I love you. x_

Naomi quickly responded.

_Hey baby, I'm fine but exhausted I was in the office at 6.30. I didn't want to wake you but I did make sure I kissed you goodbye. I haven't forgotten about our date it's firmly imprinted on my brain. 8 pm meet a naked Emily in our bed for lots of wild sex, well as wild as I can manage given the fact I'm knackered. I love you too. x_

Naomi knew Emily would reply straight back and sure enough she didn't have to wait long before she got a message.

_Knackered or not, I am expecting unbridled passion tonight and I always get what I want, in fact I'm thinking about some of the things I'm going to do to you right now._

Naomi shivered, Emily knew she wouldn't be able to focus properly after that.

_Right you evil witch, that was unfair. I'm going to get back to work now and try desperately to concentrate on these boring reports and not on the mental images you've just caused to pop into my head. See you later. x_

The blonde turned back to her reports and attempted to read them. After a few minutes she exhaled loudly, it was no good, none of the information was going in. All she could think about was Emily and what she wanted to do to the redhead that night, if she had the energy. She might have been working all the hours God sent but Naomi always made sure they had time for sex, even if it had to be scheduled in like tonight.

She laughed quietly to herself and thought, Jesus_, I know Em understands about the long hours but I dread to think what she'd be like if there was no sex either, I'd probably be dead by now._

She was brought out of her musing by her message alert, it was from Cook and it sounded serious.

_Naomi, we need to talk. Meet me for a fag asap._

She immediately replied and made her way downstairs to see what the matter was. She rushed to the smoking area and found Cook pacing up and down when she got there.

"What's wrong Cook, it's not Katie is it?" she asked.

Cook looked at her, "Actually it's Katie and Emily."

Naomi stopped in her tracks and her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh Jesus no, Cook tell me, what's happened, what's happened to Emily?"

Cook stared at her, "Calm down, nothing's happened. I wanted to talk to you about their birthday."

Naomi punched him, "Don't you ever do that to me again you prick. I thought something was wrong, I nearly had a heart attack. I thought it was serious."

"Ow, that bloody hurt. It is serious, I mean you have met Katie right? My life won't be worth living if I fuck this up and I'll bet Emily won't be much better, especially given the long hours you've been working." Cook replied.

Naomi thought about it for a minute and a look of panic spread across her face, "Emily has already thrown down the gauntlet after the effort she made for my birthday. Shit what are we going to do?"

Cook smiled smugly at her, "Finally you're as worried as I am. I used up all of my good ideas for Christmas, I'm drawing a blank."

Naomi began to pace, "I can't believe we've been so short sighted, why didn't we keep something back at Christmas? I mean it's not like we didn't know their birthday was coming up."

They stood in silence for a while, "Jewellery?" Cook ventured.

Naomi shook her head, "I can't really top the diamond and emerald necklace I got Em for Christmas and she'd just think I was being lazy."

Cook shrugged, "I know Katie is angling for some but I can't afford to spend what you did on Emily yet. I'd rather wait until I can do it properly instead of getting her something cheap now."

Suddenly Naomi yelled out, "I've got it, what about if the four of us went on a city break? I'll pay for an apartment and then all you need to do is find the money for flights and spending."

Cook shook his head, "I can't let you do that, it's not fair and I'm not a charity case."

"Oh come on Cook, it wasn't meant like that. It's a win: win situation, we get to go on holiday and Emily and Katie will be _extremely_ grateful. It'll be a laugh." Naomi persuaded.

Eventually Cook smiled, "Ok, it is a good idea and they'd both love it. Where were you thinking of?"

Naomi shrugged, "I didn't really have anywhere in mind, somewhere in Europe though, not too far away."

They stood thinking for a minute before Cook offered a view, "Well I know Katie is always talking about going to Barcelona."

"Hmmm, Em really wants to go to Madrid but Barcelona might be a good choice. There must be some way we can find out without it seeming obvious. I'll ask Emily tonight, subtly of course, and you do the same with Katie and we'll meet up tomorrow and discuss it again." Naomi stated.

"Cool. Do we need to organise a party or something?" Cook asked.

Naomi was about to answer when Cook indicated that she should shut up. She turned and saw Katie and Effy walking towards them. "We'll talk later yeah?"

Katie eyed them suspiciously, "What are you two doing here looking thick as thieves?"

Cook shifted and looked down "Nothing, we were just having a fag."

"James Cook, I know when you're lying and as for this one," she nodded towards Naomi, "I know from Em that' she's chained to her desk at the moment so it must be something."

"Actually we were discussing your and Emily's birthday." Naomi answered.

Katie snorted, "I knew it. Didn't I say that to you Eff when I saw them?"

Effy nodded, "As usual, spot on Katie."

"Right now before you go getting any ideas, you will not be organising a party for us." Katie stated firmly.

Cook looked shocked, "But you love parties, I thought you'd jump at the chance."

Effy laughed and mumbled something that sounded like "God you're brave."

Katie stared at the two of them, "You're not listening. Emily and I will be having a party, what I said was that you wouldn't be organising it. I don't want some lame excuse for a celebration."

Naomi began to protest, "So who's going to arrange it all then?"

Katie looked incredulous, "I am, obviously. Naturally you'll both be getting the bill."

Cook stared at her, "Isn't that a bit odd? Organising your own party I mean."

Katie shook her head, "Which one of us organises parties for a living?"

"Well you do, but we'd have done a good job. Have you discussed this with Emily?" Naomi sulked.

"It was her idea. No offence Cook, I love you dearly but you couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery." Katie replied.

"What about me? I'm good at organising things." Naomi said.

Katie looked at her pityingly, "Naomi, you've barely got the time to organise yourself at the moment and I'm not having a party arranged by someone who's idea of a wild night is scheduling in sex three weeks in advance."

Naomi looked offended, "Fine arrange your own bloody party then. Has Emily been complaining about me?"

Katie shook her head, "No but she told me about your little tryst tonight."

Naomi glanced at her watch, "Speaking of which I'd better get back to work, Em will kill me if I'm not home and in bed by 8 o'clock sharp."

Effy laughed, "Jesus, how under the thumb are you?"

As she walked away Naomi turned and gave her the finger, "I don't care what you call it, at least I know I'll be getting a shag tonight. Oh and Eff, we're going to be very loud so you might want to make sure you've got your ear plugs handy."

Effy watched her leave before sighing, "I think I might be going round to Freds' tonight after all."

* * *

Naomi dashed in through the front door, she threw her briefcase down in the hall and practically ran up the stairs undressing as she went. She pushed open the bedroom door and checked her watch.

"You're late." Emily purred at her from the bed.

"Oh come on Em, it's only one minute past." Naomi said discarding the last of her clothes.

Emily lifted the duvet and the blonde got in to bed beside her, "Sorry, it's still a punishable offence, you know the rules. That's another week of cleaning the bathroom for you."

Naomi groaned, "Why is it always the bathroom, can't you be more creative?"

Emily leaned over and kissed her slowly, "If I was creative in the way you mean it wouldn't be a punishment would it?"

Naomi smiled, "I suppose not, but it'd be a lot more fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's supposed to stop you being late again. Any longer and I would have had to start without you." Emily said with a twinkle in her eye.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare. Although that might have been quite a sight to be greeted with as I came through the door."

Emily took Naomi's hand and pressed it against her, "I'd much rather you did it for me."

Naomi laughed as she moved to kiss the redhead, "I see we've dispensed with any pretence of foreplay then."

"Babe, I've been thinking about this all day, we can take our time later. Right now I want you to shut up and fuck me." Emily commanded.

Naomi smiled, "What Emily wants, Emily gets."

She could feel the heat emanating from the redhead and it was no surprise to feel how wet she was when Naomi moved her hand. She began to stroke Emily while staring into her eyes. The redhead moaned as Naomi started to increase her speed and the pressure of her fingers.

"This really isn't going to take very long." Emily said.

Naomi smiled, "I can sense that baby, exactly what have you been thinking about?"

Emily replied breathlessly, "The usual...you...naked...me...oh God...me fucking you...how you taste...how much I...I...want you."

Naomi felt herself become more aroused, she leaned down and kissed the redhead, "I'm sorry I've been working so much, I've missed you."

"Kiss me again." Emily demanded and she moaned loudly as Naomi pressed their lips together and pushed her tongue into the redhead's mouth. She raised her hips as Naomi continued to move her hand and the blonde pushed back hard against the redhead causing her to cry out as she came.

Once Emily got her breath back she grinned, "See I told you it wouldn't take much."

Naomi pretended to be offended, "And I thought it was down to my skill as a lover."

Emily pushed her down and moved on top of her, "That goes without saying."

Naomi moaned softly as the redhead began to move her thigh against her. The blonde stared up at Emily and took her breasts in her hands, she slowly circled Emily's nipples with her thumbs and smiled as the redhead momentarily paused what she was doing.

"Sorry am I distracting you?" She asked as Emily sighed.

Emily raised her eyebrow before continuing to rub against the blonde, "I'm not bothered whether it takes you five seconds or five hours to come babe, but you might be."

"Ms Fitch you make a fair point." Naomi said moving her hands down Emily's body and pressing the redhead against her.

Emily leaned down and started to nibble Naomi's neck, "Is this enough?"

Naomi pushed her hips off the bed and pressed Emily tighter to her, "It is now." she said feeling the first stirrings of her orgasm.

Emily kissed her and the blonde moaned more loudly as the redhead continued to move against her.

"Oh Em, I'm so close, oh God babe." Naomi said.

Emily felt her tense up and she pushed her thigh harder against the blonde who gripped her tightly before falling back against the bed with her eyes closed.

After a minute Naomi opened her eyes and found Emily raised on her side, smiling at her. She reached out and pulled the redhead into a kiss, "God we're good together."

Emily lay down with her head on the blonde's shoulder as she traced her finger across her tattoo, "I love you so much, even if I hardly see you these days."

"Please Em, you know it's not out of choice." Naomi spotted an opportunity, "Actually, I was thinking about this today, we had so much fun in New York and I have a few more business trips lined up so if you could chose any city in Europe to come away with me where would it be?"

Emily thought for a minute, "I don't mind really, it would be nice to go away anywhere again."

Naomi smiled, "Well I'm going to Barcelona soon, would that be your first choice?"

Emily shrugged, "It'd be good, but not necessarily my first choice."

"Ok so what would be then?" Naomi pressed.

"Isn't it easier if you tell me where you're going and then I can choose?" Emily replied.

Naomi sighed, "Look babe, if I'm trying to make it up to you for been engrossed in work I'd rather know where you'd like to go."

Emily eyed her suspiciously, "But how can I be sure you'll be going where I want to go?"

Naomi grew exasperated, "Emily, we have clients all over Europe, I can pretty much arrange a meeting anywhere, just tell me."

Emily looked confused, "I really don't know why you're getting so annoyed. I suppose if I could go anywhere Nice would be my choice. I've always liked the idea of being in a city by the sea and I love it when you speak French."

"Ok so the next time I need to go to Nice you can come too." Naomi smiled.

Emily nodded, "Preferably in the summer so I can get a tan on the beach while you're shut away working."

"I'll see what I can do. Changing the subject totally I ran into David today and realised we still owed them a dinner invite." Naomi said. They had been over to the Stevens' house a few weeks after they got back from New York but hadn't found a suitable time to return the invitation.

"I know, I feel bad, especially after Barbara went to so much trouble." Emily stated.

Naomi paused, "Well you'll get a chance to rectify that on Friday."

Emily stared at her, "What? As in this Friday?"

Naomi nodded, "David said he wanted to speak to me about an opportunity that's coming up so I've invited them over."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I already know the answer, but will I be getting any help with the cooking?"

Naomi blushed slightly, "Well I have a meeting scheduled for 6.30 so probably not, I'm sorry baby."

"There's not a lot I can do about it now is there? Which of course you knew when you made the invitation." Emily said.

Naomi tried flattery, "But you're such a good cook these days, I thought you'd enjoy showing off."

"Nice try Campbell, but you know you owe me big time for springing this on me." Emily responded.

The redhead gasped as Naomi's tongue trailed down her body, "Ah ma belle femme, j'adore tu. Permettez-moi de penser, que puis-je faire pour tu remercier?"

Emily moaned as Naomi reached her destination and began to slowly lick her, "This is hardly thanks, you were going to do this anyway tonight. But we'll call it a start."

Naomi continued to lick her and pushed her fingers inside the redhead "What about if I promise to do it over and over until you beg me to stop?"

Emily threw her head back and smiled, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

Emily sighed, it was Friday and the Stevens were due any minute, "Where the fuck are you Naomi?"

The doorbell went and Emily walked down the hall, she opened the door and welcomed David and Barbara into the flat, "Hello, please come in, it's lovely to get together again."

She took their coats and showed them into the lounge, "Take a seat and can I get you both a drink?"

Barbara looked around, "Gosh, this is a beautiful flat nothing like I was expecting at all."

Emily nodded, "I know, I thought the same before I lived here. Eff and Naoms chose well."

David smiled at her, "And where is Naomi, don't tell me Short & Milner are working her too hard?"

Emily shrugged, "You know Naomi, slave to her job. She sent me a text a while ago, she'll be here soon. Now about that drink?"

They both asked for a gin and tonic and as Emily prepared them she heard her phone bleep. She sighed as she saw another text from Naomi.

_Babe, I'm nearly home. Sorry, but George phoned and I needed to speak to her. See you soon. x_

She tutted, they contacted George and Dani on Skype at least once week so she didn't understand why the blonde needed to speak to her so urgently now, _I suppose it's a work thing_ she thought before taking the drinks into the lounge.

She sat chatting to David and Barbara when she heard the front door go, Naomi appeared in the room. She kissed David and Barbara on the cheek, "I'm so sorry I'm late I was caught up at work."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Naomi, I know what it's like when you're starting the Short & Milner career ascent."

She turned to Emily, "The only words of comfort I can offer are 'it gets better', David is home by 7 most nights now."

Emily smiled, "Thanks, it's good to know I won't be a work widow forever."

Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily and kissed her, "Sorry baby, but like I said I needed to talk to George."

"So you've discussed the...?" David started.

Naomi interrupted, "Perhaps we can talk about this after we've eaten David?"

Emily frowned but didn't say anything. "I'll get on with the food."

* * *

Naomi carried the coffee cups into the room and Emily followed behind with a bottle of brandy and four glasses. They set the drinks on the table and sat down.

"Emily, that was absolutely delicious. Thank you so much." Barbara stated.

Emily blushed, "It was a pleasure, you were a pretty hard act to follow so I'm glad you liked it."

Naomi smiled at her, "Seriously babe, it was gorgeous. Sorry I couldn't help, although these days I think I'm more of a hindrance."

Emily smiled back, "It's a good job I'm not reliant on your assistance anymore, it would have been a quick microwave meal otherwise."

David sighed, "You're lucky everywhere has microwaves now, I used to live on pot noodles as they were quick and I could eat them ay my desk."

Both Naomi and Emily burst out laughing at the thought of a senior executive at Short & Milner surviving on pot noodle.

Emily turned to Naomi "So, what is this important business you've worked so hard to keep a secret from me? I know you're dying to talk about it."

Naomi smiled, "You remember how well George and I got on in New York?"

Emily raised her eyebrow, "A bit too well sometimes."

Naomi blushed as David and Barbara chuckled, Emily had told them all about the incident in New York when they were at their house for dinner.

"I mean work wise, we made a pretty good team. So good in fact that we were both hoping we could make the arrangement more formal." Naomi continued.

Emily prompted, "And that means?"

The blonde paused before saying excitedly, "There's a possibility of a secondment in New York, I'd be working for George again and it would be for six months initially with the option to extend it if it works out."

The redhead looked at her, "So we'd get to move to New York?

Naomi nodded. "For at least six months, maybe longer."

Emily's eyes lit up, "Oh God babe, that would be fantastic."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I mean it's not 100% agreed yet but it's almost certain." Naomi replied.

David smiled as he turned to Emily, "Naturally Short & Milner will keep your job open for you even if it extends beyond the six months, we wouldn't want to lose someone of your calibre."

Emily stopped smiling and stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean hold my job open? Wouldn't I be transferring too?"

David shook his head, "I'm sorry Emily but there are no openings in our New York office, in fact this secondment has been newly created specifically for Naomi."

The redhead turned to Naomi who looked bashful, "Well at least you've got the decency to look ashamed. So let me get this right, you've got a new job in New York and if I want to come too I have to give up my promising career and do what Naomi? Become a housewife, the little woman waiting at home with your dinner on the table every night?"

Naomi bit her lip, "I'm sorry babe, I know it's a big thing to ask but this is an amazing opportunity for me and you'll be able to get a job no problem in the States."

"Naomi, I like the job I've got, I'm bloody good at it and I like the company I work for. Maybe I could get other work but I want to work for Short & Milner." Emily replied.

David took a final sip of his coffee and set the cup down before turning to his wife, "I think we should leave them to discuss this don't you?"

Barbara nodded, "Thank you both so much for dinner, I had a lovely evening."

They all rose from their seats and David turned to Naomi, "So you'll give me your final answer on Monday? We'll need to move quickly to get you there within a month."

Emily exploded, "So you've been talking about this all week without telling me and now you expect me to make a huge decision by Monday? On top of that if we decide to go we'll need to be there within a month? Jesus Naomi, that's right after my and Katie's birthday, which it now turns out might also be our leaving party. I'm really sorry to be rude David and Barbara, but Naomi will have to see you out as I need some space."

She turned and left the room while Naomi showed them to the door.

Barbara smiled, "I'm sure you can reach a compromise that will suit you both."

Naomi frowned, "I really hope so Barbara."

"So I'll see you on Monday, with your answer?" David asked.

Naomi nodded as she closed the door behind them. _Right, now I need to go and find Emily_, she thought with a sigh as she made her way back down the hallway.

She could hear the sound of banging dishes in the kitchen as she approached. As she entered she saw Emily pause, Naomi made her way across the room and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"Don't fucking think a quick cuddle is going to calm me down, I'm furious Naomi. How could you spring this on me like that and in front of guests too?" Emily said angrily.

Naomi reached over and took the pan from Emily's hand, she slowly turned the redhead round so they were facing each other, "I'm sorry baby, I know it's a bit of a shock but it wasn't all sorted until this evening. I told you as soon as I could."

Emily stared at her, "No you didn't. You waited until it was virtually a done deal. It obvious from the way you were talking that you're really excited about this. I know you Naomi, in your head we're already in the States."

The blonde shook her head, "You're wrong, nothing has been decided yet. Yes I'm excited but I want us to talk about this properly and for us to reach a decision we're both happy with. Look it's late and we're tired, why don't you go to bed and I'll finish tidying up here. We can talk in the morning."

Reluctantly Emily nodded, "Ok, I suppose it's only fair you clear away as I did all the cooking. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Naomi kissed her, "I won't be long."

"I'll be asleep so take as long as you want." Emily replied huffily as she left the room.

Naomi sighed as she started to rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher, _well that's the rest of my plans for this evening well and truly scuppered then._

* * *

The following afternoon she let herself into her Mum's house and heard her calling from the kitchen.

"Hi Mum" Naomi said wearily as she sat down at the table.

Gina came over and kissed the top of her head, "Hello love, no Emily today?"

Naomi shook her head, "She's gone shopping with Katie. To be honest I think we both need a bit of time apart."

Gina looked concerned "You haven't fallen out again have you?"

Naomi sighed, "Not exactly, but we're a bit sick of the sight of each other."

"Oh love, I could bang your heads together sometimes. What is it this time?" Gina asked.

Naomi told her about the secondment in New York and how soon they had to make a decision.

Gina looked confused, "I don't understand, I thought Emily loved it there. Surely it's a no brainer?"

Naomi looked embarrassed, "Hmmm, well I might have left out the bit where Emily has to give up her job to come with me."

"Oh love, now I see why there might be tension. That's a big sacrifice for her to make." Gina said.

Naomi sighed again, "I know it is Mum. David said they'd keep her job open for her but we don't know how long we'll be in the States. Emily loves working in Corporate and she's so good at it, I do understand that what I'm asking her to do for me is huge. We've been talking about it all morning and we're still no nearer a decision, hence the need for some time apart."

Gina thought for a minute, "Is the job that important to you?"

Naomi paused, "Mum this is a fantastic opportunity, they've created it specifically for me. It could be the difference between me making VP in the next few years or not. I wouldn't be asking Emily to put her career on hold unless it was massively important, Jesus I'm not that selfish."

"Sorry love, I know you're not and I know Emily means the world to you so you wouldn't put her in this position unless you had to. Isn't there some sort of compromise?" Gina asked.

Naomi shook her head, "I don't think so, well we haven't been able to find any middle ground. It's all or nothing for one of us. Either I give up the chance to work with George or Emily gives up work and comes with me. It sucks either way."

Gina hugged her, "And you've got to decide by Monday at the latest?"

Naomi nodded sadly, "Yeah and we'd need to move within a month. Oh Mum, I don't know what to do. I'm so scared that whichever one of us makes the sacrifice will end up hating the other. I can't stand the thought of Emily giving up everything to be with me and then resenting me for it. At the same time I don't want to grow resentful of her for making me pass this up and stay here. What do you think I should decide?"

"I can't make that choice for you Naomi, but I'd miss you if you left. Having said that the free holidays would be pretty good." Gina said with a smile.

Naomi was about to reply when her phone rang, it was Jenna.

"Hi Jenna, is everything ok?"

She sat in silence as the other woman spoke.

"I know all of that, this isn't something we're going to decide lightly." She responded.

Silence again.

"Jenna, I do understand but this is something Emily and I need to reach an agreement on. I'll take into consideration what you've said and you'll be the first to know once we've made up our minds ok? I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone.

"Was that Emily's Mum?" Gina asked.

Naomi nodded, "That's all I need. As if it wasn't hard enough already now I can add emotional blackmail into the mix."

Gina smiled, "Why, what did she say?"

"She was practically begging me not to take her little girl away from her especially as they've only just started having a proper relationship." Naomi said with a frown.

Gina raised her eyebrow, "Well I can understand her feelings although I do think it's a bit unfair on you."

Naomi got up, "Thanks for the chat Mum, but I think I need to find Emily. We can't keep avoiding this, we have to make a decision one way or the other."

She hugged her Mum goodbye and Gina walked to the door with her.

"Bye love, and Naomi, I'll support you whatever you decide." Gina said.

Naomi smiled weakly, "Thanks Mum, that means a lot."

Gina sighed as she closed the door, she couldn't see an easy way out of this situation.

_I really hope they're strong enough to get through this, _she thought as she made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

It was Sunday evening and they were in their usual position on the sofa watching television. Last night they had talked things over again, running through all the different permutations and finally in the early hours of the morning they'd reached a decision.

Naomi sighed as she stroked Emily's hair and the redhead turned around, "Are you ok? You're not having second thoughts?"

Naomi smiled at her, "No, I think we've made the right decision."

They looked up as Effy entered the room. "Hey guys, how are you? Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

Naomi nodded and told her their plans. After she has finished Effy sat in silence.

"Wow, I think you're being incredibly brave. I'm not sure I could do it." She said finally.

Emily smiled at the blonde, "I guess it's what you do when you love someone."

Naomi stroked her cheek, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Emily sat up and nodded, "Sorry to run out on you Eff, but I think bed is an excellent idea."

Effy watched them go. _I really hope this works out for them,_ she thought with a sense of unease.

* * *

On Monday Naomi and Emily sat nervously outside David's office waiting for the blonde to be called in. The phone rang and David's PA finally said, "Mr Stevens, will see you now Ms Campbell."

Emily squeezed her hand as they got up, "Are you ready, there's no going back once you've told him you know?"

Naomi nodded and kissed her, "It'll be fine. I'm proud of you and I love you very much."

Emily smiled, "I love you too. Let me know how it goes."

Naomi nodded as she knocked on the door and entered the office.

"Ah Naomi, it's good to see you. Thank you again for a wonderful meal on Friday, Barbara hasn't shut up about it since." David said.

Naomi sat down opposite him, "I'll pass that on to Emily, although I'm not sure I should make her any more big-headed than she already is."

David paused, "But that's not what you've come here to talk about, have you reached a decision?"

Naomi nodded, "Emily and I talked about it at great length but yes we've made up our minds."

"And you're both happy with the choice?" David asked.

"Maybe not totally happy, but we both know it's the right thing to do." Naomi replied.

"Good, I'd hate there to be any ill feeling between you because of Short & Milner. So what are you going to do?" David said.

Naomi took a deep breath, "I'm going to take the secondment. It's too good an opportunity to turn down."

David smiled, "Excellent news, this is going to send your career sky high, not that it isn't already. I'll start making the arrangements straight after this meeting. I'm sorry we'll be losing Emily for a while but I understand."

"Sorry David I wasn't very clear. I can't expect Emily to put her career on hold for me, I love her too much." Naomi said.

David looked confused, "So you're going to the States..."

Naomi nodded and smiled sadly at him, "Yes, and Emily is going to stay here. She's not coming with me."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: So here it is folks, the final chapter of "there's always a choice" and I'm a little bit sad. This is where it ended in my original synopsis (anyone remember that was supposed to be chapter 15?) and I did toy with doing an epilogue but I decided to leave it here as I think it's more fitting.**

**I know some of you have read my other story always with you, which I started but haven't updated for a while. It is set about five years after this story finishes and my intention is to cover some significant events in the intervening years as flashbacks in that story, so it's not totally the end of there's always a choice. Please give it a go, as I do have an outline and can promise it won't be as depressing as the first chapter suggests.**

**I'm going away on holiday for a few weeks so can't update for a bit but will try to publish more always with you and what happens in Cyprus, stays in Cyprus as quickly as I ca when I get back . I hope you all had a good Christmas if you were off school or work and wish everyone a happy new year for 2011.**

**Finally I wanted to say writing my first fan fiction has been an amazing experience. It has been an absolute pleasure and has boosted my confidence in my writing ability. None of that would have been possible without all of you reading each chapter as I posted.**

**So for the last time for this story I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has got an alert on this or has it as their favourite story or me as a favourite author. It means so much to know you've been enjoying it too. I'm not going to single out individual reviewers as I'm scared I'd miss someone out and frankly anyone who takes the time to write something is awesome in my book. But just so you know, your comments have all been so kind and they genuinely have made me smile and made my day. So special thanks to all of you who have provided constructive feedback, helpful comments, kind praise or a kick up the backside when I was doubting myself.**

**I really hope the last chapter does the story justice and you enjoy it.**

* * *

Emily slowly opened her eyes and stretched, she turned her head and found Naomi smiling at her, "Good morning beautiful."

Emily tutted, "Good morning gorgeous. Although I don't know what's so good about it."

Naomi leaned down to kiss her, "Come on Em, you promised not to spoil today. Happy Birthday."

Emily turned away, "Yeah great, Happy Birthday Emily, by the way is it next week Naomi leaves you and fucks off to New York?"

Naomi exhaled, "Baby please, we've talked about this until we're blue in the face. It's not the same as me leaving you; I love you too much to ever do that. We both agreed this was the only logical decision to make, I can't miss out on the chance to take this secondment and you can't give up your career so we compromised and we both get to do what we need. I'll fly back every month and you can fly over once a month, so we'll see each other every two weeks and we can skype every day."

Emily sighed, "I know but it's not the same as being with you. I'm going to miss you so much. It might be the logical choice but that doesn't stop me feeling like someone has ripped open my chest and is pummelling my heart to smithereens."

Naomi laughed, "As ever, that's a perfect description of what it feels like. It's not forever, it'll only be six months."

"Oh come on Naomi, you know it's going to end up being longer than that. I've seen you and George at work, you're a great team, it's bound to be extended." Emily responded, trying not to cry.

Naomi lay back down and pulled the redhead towards her so they were spooning, she hugged her tight. "Emily Fitch, I love you more than anything else in the world. If there is even the smallest suggestion that this isn't working out, that you're desperately unhappy or that it might affect our relationship then I'll be on the first plane back home, I promise."

"Define desperately unhappy," Emily said quietly.

Naomi smiled, "You know exactly what I mean, so don't start forming any devious plans in that brain of yours."

She felt Emily relax and could tell she was smiling when she said, "Foiled again. I was thinking of all sorts of ways I could make you come back at a moment's notice."

Naomi began to kiss her neck, "How many of them involved you being naked?"

Emily laughed, "Quite a lot of them actually."

The blonde trailed her hand down Emily's back and across her buttock before parting the redhead's legs and pushing two fingers inside her. "That would definitely get me on a plane home. So are you ready for your first present?"

Emily moaned as Naomi began to slowly move her fingers, "Yes please."

Naomi continued to kiss the redhead's neck as she moved inside her, "I love you so much."

Emily moved her leg so the blonde's thrusts could go deeper, "Oh God Naomi, I love you too."

Naomi shifted slightly before whispering, "Although this is a total turn on it does have its disadvantages.

"Really? Because it feels pretty good to me." Emily replied breathlessly.

The blonde smiled, "I'm glad, but I still have limited access to the rest of your body."

"Oh I see, let me help you out with that." Emily moved onto her front and raised herself onto her hands and knees causing Naomi's breath to hitch.

"Fucking hell Em." Naomi said biting her lip.

Emily turned her head to look at the blonde. "Better?"

Naomi moved so she was kneeling just behind Emily's legs before entering the redhead with her fingers again, "My access has dramatically improved" she said before reaching over with her other hand to caress Emily's breast.

She began to move her fingers in and out and the redhead moved her hips each time to meet the blonde's thrusts.

"The only downside now of course is that I don't get to kiss you," Naomi stated.

Emily smiled, hardly interrupting the blonde's rhythm she moved backwards until she was practically sitting in Naomi's lap. Immediately the blonde started kissing her neck. Emily leaned her head back as she reached behind her and pulled the blonde towards her. "Kiss me properly."

Naomi covered the redhead's lips with her own and pushed her tongue into Emily's mouth. The blonde used her knees to further open Emily's legs and moved her other hand between the redhead's thighs. She began to stroke her in time with the thrusts of her fingers.

Emily broke the kiss and bit her lip as Naomi stared deeply into her eyes. The blonde licked her lips before pushing another finger inside the redhead, causing Emily to gasp. They continued to stare at each other as Naomi gradually increased her speed and their breathing became more laboured.

"Oh baby." Naomi said breathlessly as she kissed Emily again.

Emily pulled away and stared at Naomi with a pleading look as she continued to move her hips against the blonde. "Harder."

Naomi smiled as she increased the pressure of her hand against the redhead and thrust her fingers deeper inside Emily. The redhead tilted her head back and moved both hands behind her head; she pulled Naomi towards her. The blonde buried herself into Emily's hair which was cascading over her shoulders and inhaled her scent.

"God you're beautiful, I can't believe you're mine." Naomi whispered.

She felt the redhead tense up and grip her more tightly as she pressed her hands hard against Emily.

"Oh, Jesus Christ Naomi..." was all Emily could manage before letting out a loud cry as she came.

They collapsed forward onto the bed, both of their bodies covered in sweat.

Once she had got her breath back Emily moved on top of Naomi and ran her tongue across the blonde's neck.

"Mmmm, salty." She said with a grin.

Naomi smiled back, "Fucking hell that was sexy, I almost came myself."

"Well I'll just have to see what I can do about that won't I?" Emily said as she started to move down Naomi's body.

Naomi began to protest, "But it's your birthday, I should be concentrating on giving you pleasure."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Babe, believe me this is going to give me a lot of pleasure. It's time for present number two, where I get to find out if you're as turned on as I think you are."

Naomi let out a low moan as she felt the first flick of Emily's tongue.

"Who am I to argue?" she asked rhetorically as she allowed thoughts of the redhead to totally consume her mind.

* * *

Emily sat in the kitchen watching Naomi making them breakfast, "Are you sure I can't do anything?"

Naomi shook her head, "No baby, I've already told you I'm going to spoil you today. I'm am sorry I had to make you get up and couldn't bring you breakfast in bed."

Emily smiled, "I had a very nice breakfast in bed thank you. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Naomi stopped, "Jesus Em, what is it about you and not understanding the word surprise?"

"It's not my fault I like to know what I'm doing." Emily replied.

Naomi smiled at her, "Alright control freak, I'll tell you. We're going to Thornbury Castle. I've booked us some spa treatments today so we can be pampered and then we can have dinner and spend the night in the hotel."

Emily beamed at her, "That's why you told me to take tomorrow morning off too?"

Naomi nodded, "I didn't want us to have to rush. This way we can enjoy our breakfast and still get into work by lunchtime."

Emily sighed contentedly as Naomi placed a plate of food in front of her, "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Naomi kissed her, "I love you and want to make you happy."

"You do, more than I ever dreamed possible." The redhead replied.

They had just finished eating when they were interrupted by the laptop ringing signalling they had a skype call. Naomi got up and answered it.

"Hey guys, it must be early. What are you doing calling at this time?" Naomi asked.

"We wanted to wish Em a happy birthday. George is up for work and we knew you had plans for today." Dani responded.

Naomi sat in the chair and called out to Emily, "Babe, George and Dani are here, they want to speak to you."

Emily walked into the room and sat in the blonde's lap. George and Dani started to sing happy birthday to her and Emily laughed as they finished, "So no improvement to the singing voices I see."

George laughed, "Hey Em, happy birthday, I hope you enjoy your pamper day."

Emily eyed Naomi suspiciously, "So once again I'm the last to be let in on the secret?"

Naomi smiled, "Sorry baby, but I only keep things from you for your own good."

They chatted for a while before George said, "Naomi, I need to talk to you, can I give you a call?"

Naomi nodded, "Of course, you can talk to Dani for a bit can't you babe?"

"When will the taxi be here?" Emily enquired.

The blonde smiled, "In about an hour, don't worry we'll get to the hotel."

Emily shrugged. "I'm not worried, I just wanted to make sure I had enough time for a shower before we left."

Naomi leaned over to kiss her, "I was hoping that might be the first thing we did when we got there, there's a spa bath in the room."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Is there indeed, well in that case we've got plenty of time."

She watched the blonde walk into the kitchen to take the call before turning back to Dani.

"Sorry Dani, I wasn't being rude. How are you?" Emily asked.

Dani stared at her for a while, "I'm not sure why but I have a feeling I've just witnessed something quite dirty being discussed that seemed very innocent on the surface."

Emily smiled, "You know us, if you adopt the assumption that we're being filthy as your default position you won't often be wrong."

Dani laughed, "I forgot how bad you two were. So what's the fascination with a whirlpool bath?"

Emily shook her head, "God I can't believe how unimaginative some people are. I won't be explicit but let's just say that I discovered in New York that the jets from a spa bath can be very relaxing after a long day, especially if you know exactly where to put them."

Dani frowned before a grin broke out on her face, "Oh my God, you mean...?"

Emily nodded, "Yep, I thought people were going to complain about the noise and Naomi was very appreciative afterwards. I thoroughly recommend it."

Dani smiled, "Another Emily Fitch top tip." She paused, "So how are you feeling?"

Emily sighed, "About what? The fact it's my birthday and my girlfriend is about to move to the States without me?"

Dani nodded.

"I feel a bit shit to be honest. I mean we talked about it for ages and deep down I know it's the right thing to do, I couldn't let her miss this chance but I can't not finish my training either. It just feels horrible at the moment although I'm sure it'll be fine. I know I'll miss her like crazy but it's not forever." Emily replied.

The Latina smiled ruefully at her, "I think you're being really great about all of this and at least we'll get to hang out once a month."

Emily smiled, "See, every cloud has a silver lining."

* * *

In the kitchen Naomi finished her conversation with George and hung up. She immediately dialled Cook's number; the phone rang a couple of times before being answered.

"Cook, it's me. Have you given Katie her present yet?" she asked.

"_Of course I have, that was always going to get me brownie points so the earlier I did it the better. In fact Katie has just finished showing me exactly how grateful she is." Cook said with a laugh._

Naomi frowned, "Shit, I was hoping it was still a surprise and we could wait until the party on Friday."

"_Sorry Naomikins, but you forget that was pretty much my main gift. Without it, Katie would not have been happy. We can't all afford spa days and hotels as well you know." Cook reminded her_.

Naomi sighed, "I know, sorry I didn't mean to be thoughtless. Can you put Katie on the phone?"

There was a short pause before Katie spoke.

"_This had better be good Naomi, you've interrupted me getting a birthday shag." She said in an annoyed voice._

"Well it's about time you found out what it feels like, maybe you'll be more sympathetic next time you disturb me and Em." Naomi responded.

_Katie tutted, "As well as this being important, it had also better be quick. You've got thirty seconds before I put the phone down."_

Naomi panicked, she knew full well the twin wasn't joking, "Right Katie, you can't tell Emily that we're going away together as I want to keep the present a secret and give it to her at the party."

_Katie hated to admit it but she was intrigued, "Why do you want to wait?"_

"No real reason I just want to spread things out a bit to take her mind off the fact I'm leaving next week." Naomi replied.

_There was a pause, "I don't believe you, you're lying."_

Naomi was adamant, "It's the truth, if you chose not to believe it that's not my problem."

"_Listen bitch, you need me to agree to this so I'd be a lot nicer if I was you." Katie said._

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Alright. Please Katie, I'd be really grateful if you do me this favour."

"_Hmmm, 'two business class plane tickets to the States' grateful?" Katie ventured._

"Oh fuck off Katie, you must be joking." was Naomi's first response.

_Katie immediately replied, "Fine have it your way, I'll just phone Em to talk about our amazing city break."_

Naomi knew she was trapped, "Wait, what about I pay for one economy ticket and then you only have to find the money for the other one."

"_It's ringing Naomi. Time's running out. Tick, tick, tick." Katie said as the blonde heard Emily's mobile start to ring nearby._

"Final offer, two economy tickets." Naomi.

"_Throw in a dinner at a posh restaurant and we've got a deal." Katie countered._

Naomi looked in horror as Emily came into the kitchen about to answer the call.

"Fine, dinner as well, anywhere you want." She hissed down the phone.

"_It was a pleasure doing business with you." Katie said as she hung up._

Naomi sighed with relief as she heard Emily answer the call to her twin and it became apparent over the course of the conversation that Katie was keeping her part of the deal.

When Emily had finished she walked over to Naomi, "Are you ok baby? You seemed flustered when I came in."

Naomi smiled at her, "I'm fine honestly."

"Are you sure your call with George was ok?" Emily enquired.

The blonde nodded, "It was nothing really just some minor details, maybe that's what made me seem flustered when you walked in."

The redhead looked confused, "But you weren't on the phone to George when I walked in, she came back to the computer about 5 minutes before that."

_Shit, I forgot we were on skype_, Naomi thought, before recovering quickly, "No I phoned the hotel to make sure everything is confirmed. Maybe I was a bit nervous in case something had gone wrong, which it hasn't by the way, and that's what made me look anxious."

Emily stared at her for a while before smiling and glancing at her watch, "You're probably right. We'd better go and pack if we don't want to keep the taxi waiting."

"Actually, I've already packed for us both, so all you have to do is check I've got the right things." Naomi replied.

Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, "See I knew one day all my hard work and training would pay off, I think you're finally becoming the perfect girlfriend."

"I told you I'd catch up to you one day." Naomi responded.

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Steady on, you're not that perfect."

"Well, you have set the bar impossibly high." Naomi smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

Emily sighed, "But you're definitely going in the right direction."

Naomi checked her watch as she lifted the redhead onto the kitchen table. She leaned down and ran her tongue up the inside of Emily's thigh.

"I am now" she replied with a grin.

* * *

Later that night they sat in the restaurant eating dinner. They had enjoyed their day together.

_As soon as they arrived at the hotel Naomi ran the bath and turned on the jets._

"_For research purposes naturally." She smiled at Emily._

_Emily smiled back, "Of course, it's important we compare and contrast."_

_Afterwards Naomi lay back against the redhead, "So Em, New York or the West Country? Which one has the edge?"_

_Emily laughed, "They both have their charms. Which one was better for you?"_

_The blonde sighed contentedly, "Both were equally as good, because you were there."_

_Naomi had booked them both massages and facials and they had spent the rest of the day wandering round the grounds before going back to their room._

The blonde looked up as she finished her dessert, "You ok Em? You look miles away."

Emily nodded, "I've had a wonderful birthday, thank you so much for my presents."

Naomi smiled, "You're welcome. Actually I have one more gift but I'm going to wait until your party on Friday to give it to you and I don't care how much you protest it is going to be a surprise."

Emily narrowed her eyes, "You know I don't like surprises, can't you give it to me now?"

Naomi shook her head, "No, this one has to wait."

Emily smiled, "Ok, I trust you, but if I pull a pouty face you only have yourself to blame."

Naomi bit her lip, "I don't think you will but I'm prepared to take the risk."

Their plates were cleared and they sat in silence drinking their coffee. Naomi glanced up and caught Emily staring at her.

"What is it baby?" the blonde asked.

Emily raised her eyebrow, "I was just wondering how much longer you were going to take to finish your coffee."

Naomi smiled, "And why would that be?"

Emily shrugged, "I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

Naomi looked confused, "Oh, ok I didn't realise. It has been a long day, I'm sorry."

Emily snorted, "God you're dense sometimes. I do want to go to bed, but I have no intention of sleeping when I get there."

Naomi grinned at her, "Good, neither do I. Come on."

They got up and walked back to their room, "So Em, what do you intend to do when we get to bed?" Naomi asked, smirking at the redhead.

Emily paused and stared at her for a while.

"Anything you want me to." she replied causing the blonde to shiver with anticipation.

* * *

The following lunchtime they stood outside the office. As promised they'd had a leisurely breakfast before checking out of the hotel and making their way into work.

Emily leaned up and kissed Naomi, "Thank you for making this one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

Naomi smiled at her, "It was my pleasure. I'm just sorry we have to come into work today but I've got a lot to sort out for next week."

Emily's face clouded over, "I'm really trying not to think about that, I don't want anything to spoil my birthday."

"Then don't let it baby, remember how nice the hotel was and try to focus on your party. How are the plans for that coming along by the way, I expected a bill from Katie by now." Naomi stated.

Emily smiled, "The plans are going very well, Katie is a natural. The venue, DJ, food in fact everything is booked. You'll be getting your part of the bill shortly and when you do just remember how much you love me."

Naomi squinted at her, "I don't like the sound of that. I really wish you'd let me set a budget because I know how extravagant Katie can be."

Emily pouted, "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy, but not if it bankrupts me." Naomi replied.

"You're such a meanie sometimes Naomi." Emily complained.

Naomi spluttered, "A meanie? So taking you to Thornbury Castle was me being mean was it? The fact that you've still got another present to come on Friday proves I'm a penny pincher? Stop being so manipulative Em, it makes you sound like a money grabbing spoilt brat again."

Emily huffed, "Oh alright, I'll stop being childish, you're one of the most generous people I know. Just don't grumble about the bill ok? I'm worth every penny."

Naomi laughed, "Alright I'll pay up without moaning because I'd spend everything I had if it made you happy."

The redhead smiled shyly, "I know you would but that's a sweet thing to say. There is an upside of course."

"Which is?" Naomi enquired raising her eyebrow.

Emily leaned over and softly whispered in her ear, "I'll be very, very appreciative."

Naomi stared at her before smiling; "Now you sound like a prostitute."

"Oy you, that's not a very nice thing to call me." Emily protested as she took a swipe at Naomi.

The blonde moved quickly as Emily went to hit her and managed to pin the redhead's arms by her side.

Now it was her turn to lean forward and whisper in the redhead's ear, "I didn't say I was complaining, the dirtier the better as far as I'm concerned."

Emily smiled and turned her head towards the blonde, "Don't worry babe, my imagination has already gone into overdrive. I think you'll be pleased."

Naomi moaned softly, "Oh God, I can't wait."

They were interrupted by the sudden noise of Naomi's phone ringing, which made them both jump. Naomi looked at the caller, it was George.

"Hey George." She answered.

Emily watched as Naomi nodded at whatever George was saying.

"Ok give me two minutes to find a room and I'll call you straight back." The blonde replied.

Naomi hung up and turned to Emily, "Sorry baby, I have to take this in private. I'll see you later though ok? I love you."

She gave the redhead a peck on the lips and rushed into the office. Emily watched her go in surprise, wondering why Naomi couldn't take the call in front of her.

_Oh well back to reality it is then _, the redhead thought with a sigh as she entered the office.

* * *

Later that day Katie and Effy were on the bus making their way back to the Fitch's home. Katie was dying to show Emily her presents and wanted to hear all about the trip to Thornbury Castle. As Emily was on a half day they hadn't managed to meet over lunch. Emily had stayed at work a bit later to catch up on a few things but had said she'd meet them at their parent's later. They were chatting away when Katie happened to glance out of the window.

"Hey isn't that Naomi in the window of that restaurant there?" Katie said.

Effy looked over and saw the blonde sitting at a table with a woman she didn't recognise. As they watched, Naomi laughed as she said something and the woman reached over and took her hand.

Effy frowned, "I'm sure Em said Naomi was working late tonight. I suppose it could be a client."

Katie snorted, "It looks far too cosy to be a client if you ask me" she stopped, "Oh God you don't think Naomi is seeing someone else do you? I'll kill her."

Effy shook her head, "Katie I'm sure it's all very innocent. She wouldn't do that to Emily."

Katie turned to her, "But it can't be a client, they're being far too familiar with each other for that."

Effy shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing, I mean she'd hardly sit in full view of everyone if it was something clandestine."

"I suppose so. Do you think we should tell Emily?" Katie asked.

Effy sighed, "She probably already knows, but we can ask her later."

They arrived at the house and found Emily already there chatting to Jenna in the kitchen. They said their hellos and sat down.

"I thought you were going to be late?" Katie asked her twin.

Emily smiled, "I finished earlier than I thought and I got a cab over here, I couldn't be arsed waiting for a bus. Mum was just showing me a picture of the villa in Nice, very swanky."

Katie shifted slightly, "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it, Cook really pushed the boat out. I'll show you more later on the internet. So tell me about Thornbury Castle."

Emily beamed as she filled them all in on the overnight stay at the hotel. When she had finished she sighed contentedly, "I can't believe how lucky I am sometimes to be with someone who spoils me and loves me as much as Naomi does."

Katie looked uncomfortable, "Hmmm, so where is she tonight then? Working late again?"

Emily nodded, "She's got tons to sort out before she flies to the States next week. I'm surprised she took time out to go to the hotel to be honest."

"So she didn't have dinner plans with a client?" Katie asked tentatively.

Emily looked at her in surprise, "Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

Katie blushed, "Errr, look Em I'm not sure if I should say anything..."

Jenna stared at her, "Katie, spit it out whatever it is."

Effy tutted and rolled her eyes, "We saw Naomi in a restaurant on our way here. She was sitting in the window with another woman and they appeared to be friends. Em, it's probably nothing, I mean she was in full view so it's not like she was trying to hide anything."

A frown crossed Emily's face, "Well she definitely didn't say anything to me. You didn't recognise who she was with?"

Both Effy and Katie shook their heads, "Never seen her before."

"Hmmm, it sounds a bit odd but I'm sure there's a rational explanation. I'll ask her when I get home. So come on Katie, let's have a proper look at this villa then." Emily said changing the subject.

Effy and Katie looked at each other and shrugged. Katie pulled out her laptop and switched it on, _I suppose I shouldn't be bothered about Naomi if Emily isn't worried_, she thought.

* * *

Later that evening Emily and Effy let themselves into the flat, they could hear noises coming from the kitchen so they knew Naomi was back.

Emily walked into the room and Naomi smiled as she saw her, "Hello beautiful, did you have a nice time at your Mum and Dad's?"

Emily kissed her, "Yes thanks although Katie was boasting about this villa in the South of France Cook is taking her to. It looks really expensive, I'm not sure how Cook can afford it."

Naomi paused, "I guess he saved up for it."

Emily laughed, "Cook? Saving up for something? Come on Naomi, you know that's far too sensible behaviour for him, he's always taking the piss and telling me I'm boring when I talk about saving some of my salary for a rainy day."

Naomi shrugged, "Well maybe it's his way of showing Katie how much he loves her."

Emily snorted, "Yeah right, it's all on his credit card more like."

Naomi finished emptying the dishwasher and turned as Effy came into the kitchen, "Hey Eff, how was your day?"

Effy shrugged, "Same old, same old. We did get fed surprisingly well by your future mother-in-law though."

Naomi looked shocked and checked her watch, "God, we should make a note of the time and date for posterity. We need to record the exact moment that Jenna Fitch finally cooked an edible meal."

Emily pushed her, "Don't be so rude about my Mum. Anyway I told you our cooking lessons had been going well, she's quite a quick learner."

Naomi sighed, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I managed to grab something at my desk between meetings today, I've been rushed off my feet."

"So you've not really eaten a proper meal today then?" Effy asked.

Naomi shook her head, "Not unless you count processed crap wolfed down in 10 minutes as a proper meal."

Emily frowned at Effy before asking, "And that's all you've had all day?"

Naomi smiled at her, "Yes baby. I'm going to watch a bit of telly before I go to bed, are you coming?"

"I'll join you in a bit, I'm just going to make a cup of tea first." Emily replied.

The blonde kissed her before leaving, "Ok, but don't be long, I want a cuddle."

Once she had moved into the lounge Emily turned to stare at Effy, "I don't understand why she didn't mention the restaurant."

"Neither do I." Effy said with a thoughtful look.

"Ah well, she'll tell me what's going on when she's ready I expect." Emily said with a shrug as she put the kettle on.

Effy got two cups out, "So you're not worried then? I mean you don't think Katie might be right and she's seeing someone else?"

Emily smiled at her, "Eff, I trust Naomi, I know she'd never do that to me. I agree it's odd, but there'll be a good reason why Naomi hasn't told me."

Effy took her cup of tea and shook herself, "You're right, let's go through."

They walked into the lounge and Emily sat beside Naomi while Effy sat on the other sofa. Naomi put her arm around Emily, and pulled her close.

"Hey watch my tea." Emily said with a smile.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Well put it down then. I want that cuddle and I won't leave you alone until I get it."

Emily put her cup down and as soon as she had, Naomi grabbed her and pulled the redhead onto her lap, Emily giggled as she wrapped her arms around Naomi, "So does this mean you'll leave me alone now?"

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Do you want me to?"

Emily smiled at her, "Not particularly."

Naomi leaned in and slowly kissed her before starting to tickle the redhead, who began to squeal. "Careful what you wish for Em."

"Naomi, stop it." Emily said between her snorts of laughter.

"Not unless you make me," the blonde replied.

Emily started to fight back, "Now that sounds like a challenge."

Effy watched them wrestling and laughing. She shook her head, it was ludicrous to think Naomi would have an affair. _Note to self, _she thought, _next time Katie starts making you paranoid, tell her to shut up._

* * *

The following day Effy and Katie were in the canteen at lunchtime, it was Friday and Katie was talking non-stop about her and Emily's party that night.

"Have you seen Naomi yet, I want to give her the bill as she'll have to sort it out before she leaves next week." Katie asked.

Effy shook her head, "She was gone by the time I got up this morning and I'm not sure she'll have time to eat lunch."

They scanned the tables and spotted the blonde sitting next to the woman from the restaurant, who was whispering something in her ear. Katie turned to Effy, "I don't fucking believe it. I thought you said Emily wasn't worried, she might be a bit more concerned if she could see that. Come on I'm getting to the bottom of this once and for all."

Effy followed her as Katie stormed over to where Naomi was sitting. Naomi looked up in surprise as the twin roughly threw her lunch tray on the table, "Hey Katie, I thought you'd be excited about the party. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know Naomi, why don't you tell me?" Katie responded sharply.

The blonde looked confused, "Why don't I tell you what?"

"If everything is alright." Katie said.

Naomi turned to Effy, "Have you got a clue what she means?"

Katie stared at her, "Don't act like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth Naomi. You know exactly what my problem is."

Naomi stared back, "Katie, what the fuck are you on about?"

Katie pursed her lips, "I'm on about the fact that you're sneaking around behind my sister's back with some... some... floozy." She motioned towards the woman sat next to the blonde. "Don't think we don't know you went to dinner with her last night, we saw you from the bus. Emily seems to think it's no big deal, but if I find out you've been cheating on her I will tear you limb from limb and let a pack of dogs feed off your entrails while I force you to watch."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Wow, that was quite descriptive, it must be a family trait. But Katie if I'm sneaking around with my floozy, why am I sitting in full view of everyone in the canteen where there's every chance Emily will walk in any minute?"

Katie scowled at her before she sat down. "That's the bit I can't make sense of but I know something's not quite right."

Naomi turned to Effy, "As for you, how long have we been friends? I can't believe you'd allow yourself to get caught up in all of this, I suppose you've been planting stupid ideas into Emily's head too?"

Effy looked embarrassed, "Sorry, it's Katie, she gets carried away, she's like a dog with a bone."

Katie pointed at Naomi, "Stop changing the subject. I know you've been lying to Emily and spending time with a strange woman."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Look I haven't exactly lied to Em, I've not been able to be totally honest about what I've been doing. Not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't, it was confidential between us and a client."

Katie snorted, "Hmm, a likely story."

Naomi sighed and turned to the mystery woman, "Do you see the crap I have to put up with? I'm a senior manager in this place and I get talked to like that."

Katie tutted, "Oh fuck off Naomi. I'm not talking to you as a senior manager, I'm talking to you as my sister's girlfriend. Emily won't be pleased if she sees her here, whoever she is."

Naomi smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure. In any case I'll do the introductions. Katie, Eff I'd like you to meet….."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a squeal of surprise. "AAAGGGGHHH. I don't bloody believe it, the girlfriend stealing yank."

Katie shot a look at Effy as the woman rose up and replied, "It's the uptight British bitch" before flinging her arms around Emily who hugged her back tightly.

"Oh my God George, what the hell are you doing here? Is Dani with you? You didn't say a word about this on my birthday. Are you staying for the party tonight?" Emily fired off question after question.

"Whoa there Em, first answer I'm over meeting some clients. Second, sorry Dani had to stay behind in New York as she had some business to attend to, but she sends her love. Finally, Naomi mentioned the party and I'd love to come if it's ok with you both." George looked at Katie as she finished.

"Of course it's ok, right Katie?" Emily responded.

Katie shrugged, "We haven't even really been introduced, but I suppose so."

Naomi sighed, "I did intend to introduce you but you were too busy glaring at me. Katie, Effy please meet George, my friend and boss in the States. George this is Effy, my best friend and flat mate and Katie, Emily's more highly strung twin sister."

They all shook hands and Naomi said, "So now is it ok for George to come to the party? I am paying for a lot of it after all."

Katie nodded and reached in her bag, "Speaking of which I want this settled before you leave the country."

She pushed a white envelope over the table towards Naomi, who opened it and nearly went the same colour, "Fucking fuck, fuck Katie, how much? Is the venue made of gold for that price?"

Katie stared at her, "It's the going rate for somewhere decent and this was actually cheaper than normal as the owner wants to sell so it's effectively free advertising. I was very clear Em and I were always going for a high end sophisticated party not the low budget crap you and Cook would have organised."

"But I mean come on who pays that for a DJ? All they do is play records one after the other, I could do that." Naomi responded.

Emily looked at her, "Naomi, remember what we agreed. L'Oreal?"

The blonde paused and then smiled, "Alright, because you're worth it. I'll transfer the money this afternoon."

Katie slightly smiled at her, "Thanks, it'll be amazing, you'll see."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "I know it will Katie, you don't need to tell me how good at your job you are."

Emily turned to George, "So you're the mystery woman from dinner last night?"

George nodded, "Guilty as charged. Naomi wanted to tell you I was here honestly but we really couldn't, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I knew there would be a simple explanation. So can you reveal any more details now?" the redhead asked with a smile.

Naomi shook her head, "Not at the moment but we've got a meeting with David this afternoon to iron some things out and I'll tell you as soon as I can."

George looked at her watch, "Speaking of which, we need to go."

Naomi rose from the table and was followed by George, "Well it was nice meeting you both and I'll catch up properly with you later Em."

Emily smiled, "Definitely. Naomi, please try not to be late ok?"

The blonde walked over and kissed her, "I've already promised you I'll be there on time and don't worry Katie I have a change of clothes too. I wouldn't dream of letting the fabulous Fitch twins down."

Both Katie and Emily sighed as they watched the pair leave.

"Oh for fuck's sake I don't believe this." Effy said looking from one to the other.

"What?" Katie asked staring at the brunette.

Effy raised her eyebrow, "I have to put up with Emily's puppy dog looks at Naomi all the time, but now you too?"

Katie tutted, "Effy it's totally different. Emily moons over her because she's a sap and they're in love. My puppy dog look is temporary and is only because she's helping to pay for what is probably going to be one of the best parties any of us has ever been too."

Emily laughed, "I see you haven't become more modest as you've got older Katie."

Katie looked at her as if she was mad, "Em, I am being modest. If I was being truthful I would have said it is definitely going to be the best party you'll ever go to."

Effy checked her watch, "Speaking of which we'd better get back to work if we want to leave early for the party of the decade."

Katie got up, "Make that party of the Century and you'll be closer."

Effy and Emily looked at each other and started to laugh, "See you later."

Katie stared after them as they made their way back to their department_. Honestly, why do I keep wasting my genius on these losers_, she thought humbly as she went through the party plans one last time.

* * *

Naomi and George walked into the venue, they were a little bit late but Naomi hoped Emily would be too busy having a good time to notice.

The American stared round her and simply said "Wow, this place looks amazing. This was all Katie's doing?"

Naomi nodded, "I told you, she's one of the best, even if it pains me to say so sometimes."

George looked thoughtful, "We can definitely use her at one of the launches, maybe we should fly her over for all of them?"

Naomi groaned, "Christ she'll be even more unbearable after that, but it makes sense."

The blonde stopped as she caught her first sight of Emily, she was wearing the Donna Karan dress and Louboutin boots she'd bought in New York and she looked stunning.

George smiled at her friend, "Well that's put paid to any sensible conversation for the rest of the night. Naomi close your mouth, you're drooling."

Naomi snapped out of her daydream and picked up a glass of champagne as they made their way over. As they approached Emily saw them and her face broke out into a broad grin.

The redhead checked her watch, "I'm impressed, you're not as late as I thought you'd be."

Naomi smiled at her, "I like to call this fashionably late."

Emily kissed George on the check before turning to her blonde girlfriend, who leaned over and kissed her.

"You look incredible by the way." She said taking in the simple black cocktail dress Naomi had bought for the occasion.

"As ever, you look absolutely beautiful." The blonde replied.

Emily waved her hand, "What this old thing? You've seen it before."

Naomi wrapped her arms around the redhead, "I know, but you still took my breath away."

Emily blushed slightly and smiled, "Thank you. So George, what are your first impressions of a 'Katie Fitch special'?"

George laughed, "I was just saying to Naomi, I'm really amazed that she pulled this off. It's quite an achievement."

Emily rolled her eyes, "God please don't tell her, she'll be insufferable."

Out of the corner of their eye they caught sight of Katie barking orders at some very scared looking waiters with canapés. She walked over to them.

"Jesus Christ, how hard can it be? Fish canapés go one way, meat the other and vegetarian ones interlace between them. You made it then?" She said looking George up and down with a slight sneer.

The brunette woman looked slightly taken aback, "Yes, thanks again for inviting me. I was just saying to Emily how great everything looks, in fact I've been to a lot of events and parties organised by teams of Short & Milner employees and can't believe this was pretty much all your doing."

Katie puffed her chest out, "Well, I am one of the most promising trainees they've ever had and I did have a lot of help."

George smiled and handed her a business card, "Give me a call in a couple of weeks as there are a series of launch events for a new client I think you'd be perfect for."

Katie took the card and smiled warmly, "Thanks George, I'll do that." She turned to Emily and Naomi, "Come on losers, let's get this party started."

They watched her strut away and Emily turned to George, "Yeah thanks George." She said sarcastically.

The American looked puzzled, "What have I done wrong now?"

Naomi laughed, "I didn't think it was possible, but I think you've just made Katie even more big headed."

George grimaced, "Sorry."

"Oh don't worry too much George, that monster was around long before you came along." Emily responded with a weary sigh as she dragged them into the centre of the party.

* * *

Later that night Emily sat down next to Effy, "Hey Eff, are you having a good time?"

Effy nodded, "It's brilliant so far, I just needed a bit of a break."

Emily nodded, "I know what you mean, I wanted a breather too and it's my party."

Effy smiled at her, "Apart from that, are enjoying yourself?"

"Absolutely, Katie was right and it might just be the best party I'll ever go to." Emily replied.

They glanced around at everyone talking, laughing and dancing. Effy noticed a slight cloud pass over the redhead's face and she followed her gaze over to where Naomi was chinking glasses with George. She reached over and placed her hand gently on Emily's arm.

"Is everything ok?" she asked tentatively.

Emily sighed, "I'm fine honestly. Naomi and George were just raising a toast to them working together and it struck me that this is one of the last times we'll all be together for a while, hence the need for a break."

Effy smiled sadly, "I'm going to miss her too. I mean I know it's not the same as for you but we've shared a house for so long it'll be weird without her here."

"Do you want another drink?" Emily asked as a waiter walked nearby, Effy nodded and the redhead picked up two glasses.

"Em, can I ask you something?" Effy said as she took the drink.

Emily smiled, "Of course, you know you can talk to me about anything."

The brunette paused, "Are you worried at all about how you'll cope being apart from each other?"

"What do you mean? Am I worried in case one of us meets someone else or something?" Emily replied.

Effy shook her head vigorously, "God no, I know you trust each other totally about that. It was purely about the fact that you'll be away from each other. I mean you've pretty much been inseparable since you got together."

Emily frowned, "I know and it is going to be a massive wrench; we're pretty much joined at the hip most of the time. I suppose in the back of my mind I am a bit concerned that one or both of us will suffer but we have to make this work. I love her too much not to try."

Effy smiled, "If it was anyone else I'd think the strain would be too much. I'm not sure Freds and I would be strong enough to do it. But I know you'll manage, you two are destined to be together."

"Hmmm, yeah we are." Emily replied with a thoughtful look.

* * *

David Stevens walked through the crowd and Naomi smiled as he approached, "Hey David, are you having a good time?"

"Surprisingly, I'm enjoying it immensely, although I have lost a lot of money in the casino. Katie certainly knows how to throw a party." He shouted back to the blonde over the noise.

Naomi nodded, "Yes she does, especially when someone else is picking up the bill."

David raised his eyebrow, "Surely you don't mind for Emily?"

Naomi's face softened as she looked over to the redhead across the room, "No, I'd die for her if I had to."

David smiled, "Have you seen George? I wanted to speak to you both?"

Naomi nodded, "She went outside to make a phone call. Actually, I could do with a fag so shall we go and find her?"

David pressed his finger to his ear, "Good idea, the music is starting to make me a bit deaf."

They walked outside the club and found George ending her conversation, "Bye baby, I'll see you soon. I love you too."

She smiled as they approached. "Hey I was just coming to find you."

"Well we thought we'd come outside instead." Naomi said, lighting a cigarette. "Everything ok with Dani?"

George nodded, "Great thanks, I've sent her the e-mail and she's really excited. We both are."

"Well perhaps I can increase that excitement." David said to them both. "I've just had the contracts through and it looks like we're ready to go."

Naomi turned to George and smiled, "So that's it, it's all is agreed. Thank you so much David, for everything."

He smiled, "You're more than welcome. We'll miss you but the head of section in Bristol is yours anytime you want it, although I suspect it'll be a step backwards after your collaboration with Ms Parker here."

Naomi finished smoking, "Right we'd better go back inside, if our ears can take it that is."

They re-entered the building laughing.

* * *

Emily stood inside watching them through the window, she jumped as someone grabbed her arm.

"Jesus Katie, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said to her twin.

Katie rolled her eyes, "What are you looking so miserable for? This is your party too you know."

Emily smiled, "Sorry, it's fantastic Katie, your best yet. I'm just feeling a bit down about Naomi leaving."

"Come on Em, you promised. Happy face at the party, frowny face afterwards." Katie reminded her.

The redhead laughed, "Ok, I'll cheer up. Where's Cook?"

Katie sighed contentedly, "He's out making sure the fireworks are ready. Look at us Em, both in long term relationships, good jobs, surrounded by family and great friends. When did we suddenly grow up?"

Emily shook her head, "I've always been the grown up one but I suppose I've matured even more since I've been with Naomi. She's my world."

"I know she is, which is why you were prepared to make such a big decision and let her go to the States alone. It shows how far you've come." Katie replied.

"What do you mean?" Emily enquired.

Katie shrugged, "It's not a bad thing. I was just thinking about how you used to be at school when you were in love with Emma. You acted like it was a disaster if you went a day and didn't see her. Now you're with Naomi and she's about to go to New York for six months and you're dealing with it like an adult."

Emily stared at her before frowning, "But that's the thing Katie, I wasn't in love with Emma. Ok it felt real at the time but it was a crush, I know that now. Naomi is the one who has taught me what it means to really love someone, to feel safe and loved back."

Katie stared at her like she was mad, "I know, that's what I just said moron."

Emily shook her head, "No it isn't. What you said was that I would have done lots of things for Emma, the object of my 15 year old crush. But when it comes to the love of my life, someone who I can't imagine my future without I'm prepared to let her go to another continent without me."

"Emily that's not what I meant. It was supposed to be a compliment." Katie protested.

Emily looked at her, "I know but I feel like shit. If this is being mature then it sucks Katie."

She was still frowning when Naomi came over to her, "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss you that's all." Emily said.

Naomi smiled and kissed her, "I know, but you're not supposed to be thinking about that. Come on let's go and watch the fireworks."

The redhead smiled ruefully as she took Naomi's hand and was led outside to watch the display.

* * *

Everyone stood outside as the last rockets were let off in a grand finale. They all cheered as the night sky was lit up with a rainbow of colours. Emily was standing with Naomi's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and the blonde's head was resting on her shoulder. The redhead glanced up at Naomi's face, which was bathed in light and she felt tears pricking in her eyes.

Naomi turned towards her, "Oh Emily, don't get upset. It's your party."

Emily tried to smile, "I know, but I feel sad because you're leaving. I love you so much."

Naomi smiled, "I love you too and it'll be fine, trust me. Hey, I know what might cheer you up, do you want your final present?"

Emily sighed, "I suppose so."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "There's no need to be so enthusiastic, you'll like it I promise. Come on."

They went back into the club and made their way to where the others had gathered. The DJ was taking a break so for the first time that night they didn't have to shout to be heard.

Naomi sat down and pulled the redhead onto her lap, she signalled to Effy and smiled as the brunette handed her an envelope.

"Happy Birthday baby." The blonde said as she kissed Emily and handed her the gift.

Emily sat up as everyone looked at her to see the reaction the present caused. She opened the envelope and pulled out a photo of the villa. She looked at Naomi in confusion.

"Isn't this the same place Cook is taking Katie?" she asked.

Naomi nodded, "It's a joint present, we're all going together for a long weekend in June."

Emily continued to stare blankly at the piece of paper, "It's a long way to come back from New York."

Naomi smiled, "I know, but..." she stopped abruptly as the redhead's face crumpled and she burst into tears.

The blonde looked wildly at Effy, Katie and Jenna as Emily buried herself into her neck and the redhead's shoulders began to shake as she was overcome by sobs.

"Not quite the reaction I was expecting." Katie whispered as she shrugged at Naomi.

Naomi stroked Emily's hair and whispered, "Shhh, baby please don't cry." Emily tried to speak but the blonde couldn't understand what she was saying partly because the redhead still had her face buried into her neck and partly because she was weeping so much. Eventually Naomi was able to make out a few words.

"Not fair...love you...lonely...coming too." Emily said.

Naomi squeezed her tight and whispered, "Em, you're not making any sense. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

Eventually Emily had almost stopped crying, she sat up and sniffed, "I've changed my mind. I'll need to speak to David but I'm handing in my notice. I'm coming to the States with you."

Naomi looked at her tenderly as she wiped away some of the redhead's tears with her thumb, "You'd do that? Give up your life here for me?"

Emily nodded, "Naomi, I love you more than anything else in the world. I'd do anything for you."

Naomi's eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry Em, I can't let you go to New York."

"Naoms it's just a stupid job, I'll get something else. I can't be away from you for that long it would kill me." Emily countered.

Naomi smiled, "I know, I hate being apart from you for six minutes, let alone six months."

Emily stared at her in confusion, "So why don't you want me with you in the States? I thought you'd be pleased."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "I can see the subtle approach isn't really working. Emily, I don't want you to go to New York as I won't be there."

Emily's frown deepened, "What do you mean? Where will you be?"

Naomi smiled, "I'll be here in Bristol."

"But I don't understand, you were excited about working with George earlier." Emily stated.

The blonde nodded, "I will be working with George, the only difference is that we'll be working over here. Baby, we were so caught up trying to think of a compromise for one of us we forgot that there was third person involved. George could see how unhappy we both were so she suggested an alternative. She's moving over to become VP of our European Division and I'm going to be her deputy. It will mean more travel but it'll mainly be short haul and I'll get to come home to you most nights. It was a secret until just now when we got our contracts through."

Emily turned to George, "What about Dani?"

George smiled, "She's moving over too, so we'll get to see a whole lot more of you guys."

Emily stared, "What about the bar, she loves that place."

George nodded, "I know she does and it is a big sacrifice to sell it. But she loves me more."

"Great, so Dani decided in two minutes what it took me weeks to work out." Emily said with a sigh.

George laughed, "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. This is a totally different decision. For a start I'm moving permanently not on a six month secondment. A job like yours is pretty hard to come by, Dani can run an awesome bar anywhere in the world. In fact I sent the details of this place after Katie said the owners were looking to sell, we both think it'd be perfect."

Emily turned back to Naomi and smiled shyly, "Oh God, I love you. So you're really not leaving me?"

Naomi shook her head, "Never."

The redhead looked unsure for a minute, "You won't resent me for this will you?"

Naomi smiled, "Emily I could never resent you for anything, ever. I love you so much, it's a no brainer."

"But you're always saying that you won't be manipulated, that no one can force you to choose." Emily said timidly looking at her hands.

Naomi raised Emily's chin, she leant down and gently kissed the redhead before breaking away and looking into the beautiful chocolate brown pools that were staring adoringly at her. "You're right I always believed that everything was about free will, that there was always a choice. But it turns out I was wrong, because when it comes to us, I am powerless. The choice is simple and it's already made. No matter what the situation, I love you Emily Fitch and I will always, and I mean always, choose you."


End file.
